Next Generation
by Aye436
Summary: "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras.
1. Los Potter

**Next Generation**

_Nunca se me hizo fácil decirle adiós a Harry, a él le debo muchas cosas, por eso el día de ayer cuando veía la Premier de la última película de la serie, supe que debía rendirle algún tipo de homenaje, y qué mejor de la forma que él me enseñó: escribiendo._

Gracias Jo, por crear una historia tan épica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 17 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>LOS POTTER<strong>

Existen historias de todo tipo, desde mitos y leyendas, hasta los chismes de viejas de lavadero. Lo que siempre las distinguirá ante todo, son los hechos que narran. Las más trascendentales, sin duda alguna, son las aventuras épicas. Esas son precisamente el tipo de historias que perduran por siempre, pues además de ser plasmadas en un papel, llegan a la mente y al corazón de las personas, sin importar su raza, religión o… condición mágica.

En el mundo _muggle_ siempre habrá batallas plasmadas en los libros de Historia, como son la Segunda Guerra Mundial o incluso la Guerra Fría. Mientras que en el mundo mágico, las historias además de ser escritas, son tomadas al pie de la letra, como una religión más. La Batalla de Hogwarts es, un ejemplo de ello.

Miles de familias de magos y brujas se vieron afectadas por lo sucedido aquél 1 de mayo de 1997. Pero ningunas quedaron tan marcadas como la de los Potter, los Weasley, los Longbottom, los Scamander y los Malfoy.

Estas cinco familias fueron, en parte, las más importantes dentro de esta Batalla, ya que sus integrantes lucharon en ella para derrocar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: _Lord Voldemort_.

Harry Potter fue el responsable de que los días de oscuridad en el mundo mágico terminaran. Él junto con sus amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, durante todo un año fueron a la búsqueda de objetos tenebrosos llamados Horcruxes, de los cuales había siete de ellos y si lograban destruirlos podrían acabar, por fin, con Voldemort.

La leyenda cuenta que, Harry Potter adquirió poderes especiales, más allá de los que todo mago pudiese imaginar, pues nunca antes nadie había sobrevivido a la Maldición de la Muerte, mucho menos en dos ocasiones.

Mucha gente dice que Potter es el mismo descendiente del Mago Merlín, al único que se le conoce por poder escapar de la Muerte en severas ocasiones. Pero, ninguno se dedicó a buscar a fondo la verdad de los hechos. Ningún mago le dio la importancia necesaria, excepto uno… pero este hecho es parte de lo que les voy a narrar.

Nuestra historia comienza con una lechuza, una carta y la alegría de toda una familia.

Una lechuza, porque esa es la forma de correspondencia entre magos. A veces no tan fiable como usar el teléfono o un correo electrónico, ya que puede haber cartas extraviadas.

Una carta, porque es así como sabes que has sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Donde antes que tú, han ido miles de generaciones de magos. Fundada por los extraordinarios Gordic Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slythering.

Una alegría, porque toda familia mágica, siempre espera el momento en que los más pequeños vayan a Hogwarts, el lugar en dónde aprendieron todo, y al que a veces darían todo el oro de Gringotts para poder regresar, pues esa había sido su casa por siete largos años.

La familia Potter, estaba compuesta por Harry, su esposa Ginny y los pequeños James, Albus y Lily. Este año era importante, pues su segundo hijo asistiría a Hogwarts.

El pequeño Albus, de once años, despertó aquella mañana de verano sintiéndose distinto. Durante años había soñado con poder asistir a la escuela donde su padre había vencido a Voldemort, y ese año sería en el que se cumpliría su máximo deseo. Aunque a veces eso le aterraba, sin duda ser el hijo del _El Elegido_, había sido un poco difícil para los hijos de Harry.

Albus había escuchado ya muchas historias acerca de las aventuras que Hogwarts depararía. Más aún, después de escuchar con entusiasmo a su hermano mayor, James, pues ese año sería su segundo en Hogwarts. Aún recordaba cómo había extrañado a su hermano durante ese año, pese a que nunca soportaba sus bromas.

La que ayudó un poco con la cuestión fue su prima Rose, hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, con la que Albus tenía una muy buena relación. Sus padres estaban felices de que ambos niños tuvieran ese lazo especial.

Albus se desperezó en su cama, su hermano James todavía dormía. Casi podía decir que extrañaba estar solo en su recámara, _casi_. Siempre era bueno tener a su hermano cerca, pero eso no debía saberlo James, al menos no por un tiempo. Sin más miramientos Albus se bajó de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas y con el mayor de los sigilos salió de su habitación, no quería despertar a James y tener problemas por ello. Su hermano sin duda, no era una persona madrugadora.

—Buenos días, corazón —le saludó su madre, quien ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

—Buen día, ma— le respondió con una voz todavía un tanto adormilada.

—¿Dormiste bien?

El chico asintió, mientras sus ojos verdes escaneaban la mesa de la cocina en busca de la correspondencia. Acto que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de su madre.

—Aún no han llegado— le sonrió.

—Ah.

—¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando empecé mi primer año en Hogwarts.

—¿De veras? —quiso saber Albus, siempre había escuchado las historias de sus padres con interés.

—Sí, de hecho estaba tan ansiosa como tú. Recuerdo que desperté esa mañana sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómgo— Albus sonrió, así se sentía él mismo—, y sin importar si despertaba a la casa entera, salí corriendo a la cocina. Tremendo susto me llevé al ver que todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa… incluso tu padre.

—Recuerdo que sólo te había saludado y saliste corriendo como el alma que se la lleva el diablo— dijo la voz de Harry detrás de ellos.

—¡Papá! —le saludó el pequeño, mientras su padre se acercaba a saludarlos.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Bien— respondió vagamente Harry, esas últimas semanas habían sido bastante estresantes, en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia se había reportado que había indicios de magia oscura por unas zonas de Albania, una de las cosas más curiosas que desde hacía diecinueve años que no ocurrían.

Ginny observó con detenimiento a su marido. Su intuición le decía que algo les estaba ocultando, pero esa charla la dejaría para cuando estuvieran lejos de los oídos de sus pequeños.

—Entonces… ¿ya llegó el correo? —sonrió Harry al ver que Ginny rodaba los ojos, mientras que Albus parecía al borde de caerse de la silla de la emoción.

—No, aún no. Por eso mamá me estaba contando de cómo recibió su primera carta.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que te estaba contando acerca de su fijación conmigo en aquella época— Harry se lanzó a reír cuando su mujer resopló poniéndose tan roja como un tomate, acto que siempre le recordaba a su mejor amigo. Los Weasley tenían la tendencia de sonrojarse por muchas cosas—. De acuerdo, tu fanatismo…

—¿Y luego qué pasó mamá? —Albus quiso saber más, pues en su opinión nunca había algo que no fuera de importancia.

—Luego, digamos que perdí la correspondencia—rió Ginny ante el recuerdo, seguía teniendo las orejas rojas, por lo que Harry la miró con cariño.

—Si hubiera sabido que eso te espantaría de recibir tu carta…— comenzó Harry.

—No, creo que lo que lo hizo mejor fue el ir de compras al Callejón Diagon.

Harry hizo una mueca, esa experiencia había sido un tanto complicada para él, ya que fue su primera vez usando los Polvos Flu.

—Fue cuando caíste en el lugar equivocado, ¿no papá?

—Ese mismo día— le sonrió Harry a su pequeño—. Hablando del colegio, debemos ponernos de acuerdo con Ron y Hermione.

Albus sonrió, ir con su prima el mismo año a Hogwarts lo iba a hacer todo más emocionante, solo les faltaría el pequeño Hugo y Lily, aunque su hermana no era tan guay como el pequeño Weasley, puesto que era una _niña_. Sin bien Rose también era niña, a veces no lo parecía, tenía ese complejo de sabelotodo pero era tan ocurrente como su padre, Ron Weasley.

—¡Papá! —Lily corrió a los brazos de su padre, la pequeña sin duda recién se había despertado.

—¡Lily! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes corriendo las escaleras? —le regañó Ginny.

—Lo siento.

Albus ayudó a su mamá a poner la mesa, algo para mantener alejados sus pensamientos sobre el temor de no recibir una lechuza.

—¿Todo bien campeón? —le peguntó Harry una vez que se sentaron en la mesa. Albus sólo asintió.

Harry suspiró, Albus sin duda era tan inseguro como él.

—Me crucé con Neville anoche— le dijo a su pequeño, pues sabía que nunca fallaba el hecho de que tuvieran _contactos_ en Hogwarts—. Me dijo que las cartas no llegarían hasta las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Y si se extravían? —preguntó con temor el pequeño Potter— James dijo que uno de sus compañeros recibió la carta un año después.

Ginny bufó. Su hijo mayor les daba tantos dolores de cabeza como a su madre se los daban los gemelos Fred, que en paz descanse, y George.

—Nunca pasa eso, hijo— le aseguró la pelirroja—. Siempre llegan a tiempo, seguro que el compañero de tu hermano repitió de año.

Harry no sabía si se podía repetir de año en Hogwarts, ya que él nunca había visto nada parecido en su generación, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Truco que había aprendido por Ron, cuando Hermione decía cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía.

—Buen día— se escuchó gruñir una voz desde las escaleras. James Potter se había despertado— ¿Huelo a tocino?

Ginny rodó los ojos, sus hijos a veces eran tan parecidos a sus tíos que daba miedo.

—¿Llegaron las cartas? —preguntó entre bostezos James.

—Aún no— replicó Lily un tanto enojada, ella también quería recibir su carta, pero debería esperar un año más para eso.

—Oh, bueno.

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía hasta que algo se estrelló contra la ventana.

—¿Otra vez? —se preguntó Harry con diversión— Y yo que pensé que el pobre Errol se había jubilado ya.

Errol, era la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, que siempre tenía la mala suerte de llevarse las cosas por delante.

—Solo que esta vez es Pig— sonrió Ginny—, ya debió de haber pasado por lo de Ron y Hermione.

Harry fue hacia la ventana, y pronto una lechuza un tanto pequeña entró revoloteando en el lugar. Esta era propiedad de Ron, quien la había recibido en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, luego de un incidente con su rata _Scabbers_ en el tercer año… Bueno, incidente… no tan incidente, si uno se pone a pensar que una rata termina siendo el fiel servidor del mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos.

La lechuza llevaba consigo un manojo de sobres, entre ellos varios de carácter oficial, dos cartas, una de Molly Weasley –abuela de los pequeños– y otra de Hermione.

—James…— le entregó Harry a su hijo— y Albus.

El pequeño sonrió al ver la carta con el sello de Hogwarts. Su primera carta, la misma que estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacia él.

_Señor A. Potter_

_Valle de Godric N°17_

_Bristol_

—¡No es justo! —sollozaba Lily a su madre, la pequeña a lo igual que sus hermanos, siempre había ansiado ir a Hogwarts.

Sin más demora, Albus abrió su carta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

_Directora: Sybill Trelawney_

_(Orden de Merlín Primera Clase)_

_Querido Señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Filius Flitwick_

_Director Adjunto_

—¿Y bien? —sonrió Harry a su hijo. Él sabía muy bien lo que sucedía por la mente del pequeño en aquél momento.

—¿Qué debo responder? —preguntó con temor.

Harry rió, recordaba haberle preguntado algo similar a Hagrid, cuando el semi-gigante y guardián de llaves de Hogwarts, fue a recogerle a aquella isla pérdida en el medio de la nada en que sus asustadizos tíos los habían resguardado creyendo que así Harry jamás llegaría a conocer su identidad de mago.

—Déjamelo a mí— le sonrió al chico, lo mismo había hecho hacía un año atrás con James.

Albus se fijó con atención a la respuesta que estaba elaborando su padre.

_Estimada Profesora Trelawney:_

_Albus recibió su carta. Como mi hijo mayor, se presentará el día indicado._

_Espero que se encuentre bien, saludos a los demás Profesores._

_Con cariño,_

_Harry Potter_

Una vez que Pig sostuvo la carta, la lechuza salió por la ventana tal y como había llegado.

—Bien, ¿quién está listo para ir al Callejón Diagon?

Los jóvenes Potter se pusieron a brincar, pues eso significaba además ver a sus primos los Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, esta es el primer capítulo de varios más.<em>

_El primer año les deparará muchas aventuras al que será el nuevo Trío Dorado de Hogwarts, ¿ya se imaginan quiénes son, no?_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos me despido, y los leo pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	2. Callejón Diagon

_Hey there!_

_Regresé con nuevo capítulo, sin duda ver la última película de Harry Potter me inspiró a querer seguir con esto. Les aviso que habrá muuuchas sorpresas, ya habrán notado dese un inicio cuando decidí usar a Trelawney como Directora de Hogwarts, cosa de lo que no comentaré nada pues tiene un propósito en esta historia._

_Bueno... a lo que vamos._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>CALLEJÓN DIAGON<strong>

Los Potter arribaron al Callejón Diagon de la forma _muggle_, tal y como lo habían hecho el año pasado, cuando James había recibido su carta.

Para Harry era casi indispensable que sus hijos aprendieran a valorar lo que las personas no-mágicas hacían. Ya que, durante once años él vivió en un mundo donde la magia prácticamente existía en las películas. A pesar de que siempre pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor, y era especialmente por ello que sus tíos, los Dursley, no querían que Harry supiera de su condición de mago.

Después de los sucesos ocurridos hacia diecinueve años, Harry sólo había mantenido contacto ocasional con su primo Dudley, quien a pesar de haber hecho la vida de Harry imposible, comprendió en el último momento que su primo era una persona especial. Le había salvado la vida una noche, cuando en un callejón algo del mundo de Harry, que él no podía ver, los había atacado: _dementores_. Unas criaturas que podían hacer desaparecer la felicidad de todo aquél que se le acercara, haciendo que éste sólo recordara cosas desagradables de su pasado. Estos monstruos siempre habían sido un gran temor para Harry Potter.

Ginny Potter no dejaba de maravillarse de todas las cosas que existían en el mundo no-mágico, por eso estaba de acuerdo que sus hijos tuvieran una educación similar a la que había tenido Harry, obviamente restándole el hecho de que fuera maltratado. James, Albus y Lily, a lo igual que sus primos Rose y Hugo, serían unos de los pocos magos en recibir una educación escolar muggle. La pelirroja aún recordaba cómo su madre se había visto reticente ante la idea, ya que ella misma había educado a sus hijos, sin ningún problema. Harry y Hermione fueron los que lograron convencerla.

Así fue como, Harry se encontró tomando el metro con sus hijos y esposa, rumbo a Londres, haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho hacía veintisiete años atrás con Hagrid.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —preguntaba cada quince minutos Lily Luna.

—Ya falta poco— le respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

Hacer ese recorrido con sus hijos le traía buenos recuerdos.

Pronto se encontraron en Londres, donde las personas caminaban en todas direcciones, y ninguna tienda parecía contener nada fuera de lo común, eso si no prestabas atención suficiente…

_El Caldero Chorreante_ tenía el aspecto de un pub bastante viejo y destartalado, lo que hacía que nadie que no perteneciera al mundo de Harry pudiera saber que allí sucedían todo tipo de cosas disparatadas, mayormente relacionadas con la magia.

—¡Harry, Ginny! —les saludó con entusiasmo una bruja bajita, de pelo castaño claro y un tanto regordeta, desde atrás del mostrador.

Se trataba de Hannah Abbott, ahora Longbottom, esposa de Neville y dueña de aquella estancia mágica.

—Hannah— sonrió Ginny a modo de saludo—, ¿cómo esta Neville?

—Oh, el pobre está casi de cabeza con todo lo que tiene que preparar para este año escolar. Ser maestro de Hogwarts, sin dudas, es más agotador de lo que aparenta.

—¿Hará Neville que veamos las _mandrágoras_? —quiso saber James.

—Lo siento— sonrió Hannah al chico—, mis labios están sellados— finalizó guiñándole el ojo. James sabía que eso significaba que después le contaría, no por nada era el favorito de su _tía_ Hannah.

Los niños Potter querían mucho a los Longbottom, que desde siempre habían sido una familia más dentro del enorme clan que conformaba la creciente familia Weasley. Neville y Hannah querían a los pequeños casi como si fueran suyos, eso se debía especialmente a que ellos aún no habían podido tener hijos, algo que una vez le preguntó James a su padre, sólo por curiosidad, cuando era más pequeño, pues sus tíos eran bastante buenos como para no ser padres. Harry, siempre reservado en asuntos que no debía meterse, le respondió con el corazón, que algún día Neville sería un padre fantástico.

La gente que estaba en esos momentos en el Caldero Chorreante, trataban de disimular miradas a aquella familia, ya que eran gente importante en su mundo. Muchos de ellos estaban eternamente agradecidos con Harry Potter.

—La gente sigue viéndote como un héroe…— sonrió Hannah mirando disimuladamente a sus espaldas.

Ginny rió al ver como Harry se ruborizaba.

—¿Cómo es que dice Ron? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño— ¡Oh, sí! Mi mayor logro es estar en los cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate.

—Muy Ron— concordó Hannah.

—Eso mismo decía Dumbledore— agregó Harry para sí mismo, aunque Ginny alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Hablando de Ron…— sonrió Hannah al ver que de la chimenea central de la estancia salía entre una llamarada verde la inconfundible figura de Ronald Weasley.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó el recién llegado mientras sacaba unas pocas cenizas de su boca— Malditos polvos flu.

—¿Es que no recordaste cerrar la boca hermanito? —rió Ginny.

—Ja, ja, ja— respondió Ron con tono de ironía y sarcasmo en la voz— Muy graciosa, Gin. ¡Harry! —saludó a su mejor amigo.

—En serio, ¿qué hiciste para que te entrara ceniza en la boca? —preguntó Harry una vez que Ron había saludado a los pequeños Potter.

Con la pequeña Lily colgando en brazos, Ron sonrió a su amigo.

—Estaba discutiendo con Rose…

—Te dije que me esperaras papá— una pequeña figura con melena abundante y de un color rojo intenso salió de la chimenea.

—Ya no eres una niña, a tu edad ya viajaba solo por la Red Flu.

La pequeña Weasley dio un respingo al ver que tenían audiencia, por lo que fue adorable, para los mayores, ver como su carita algo sucia por el hollín se coloreaba casi del mismo tono que el de su cabello. Rose Weasley sin duda era hija de Ron.

Los pequeños saludaron a su prima con alegría, especialmente Albus. Era un alivio para ambos saber que no iban a estar solos en su experiencia en Hogwarts, más aún al saber que siempre estarían siendo observados de cerca, con grande expectativa, pues eran hijos de los magos que habían vencido a Lord Voldemort.

—Aun no entiendo cómo dejaron que Trelawney sea la directora suplente de Hogwarts. Vaya susto me pegué con ello cuando leí la carta de Rosie— anunció Ron a los mayores presentes.

—Es sólo hasta que el Consejo Escolar decida a quién poner en remplazo de McGonagall— les dijo Hannah—, además de que es acreedora de una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por sus predicciones durante la Guerra contra Ya–Sabes–Quién, o al menos eso me ha dicho Nev.

Harry casi rodó los ojos, a pesar de haber pasado ya 19 años, había magos que aún seguían temiendo llamarlo por su nombre.

—Pero ya éste sería su tercer año…— señaló sin estar convencido del todo Ron—. Hermione no está del todo contenta, a pesar de que la hayan nombrado Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por las profecías que ella ha dado.

—Hablando de Hermione— le cambió el tema Ginny al darse cuenta de que los niños estaban atentos a cada palabra que decían— ¿Dónde están ella y Hugo?

—Oh, hubo un pequeño incidente con Hugo.

—Mejor dicho, mi hermano hizo un puchero grande que hizo que él se llenara de un sarpullido horrible, que ni la pobre de mamá le pudo curar con las recetas de la abuela— se le adelantó Rose a su padre, a los más grandes esto les causó un poco de gracia, ya que lo mismo solía hacer Hermione de chica—. Mamá ha tenido que llevarlo a San Mungo.

—Se nos unirán en una hora— finalizó Ron.

—¿Pero por qué le sucedió eso? —quiso saber Albus, por lo que le preguntó en voz baja a Rose.

—Lo que pasa es que, él quiere ir a Hogwarts desesperadamente, y bueno… ya sabes cómo son las cosas, si uno se sobre carga emocionalmente, la magia hace acto de presencia.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Albus hizo una mueca recordado cuántas veces le habían pasado cosas de ese estilo.

La más extraña había sido cuando un grupo de su escuela muggle había intentado pegarle con un balón, de la nada el balón cambió de dirección pegándoles a todo el grupo en las cabezas sin siquiera rebotar en el suelo. Esa vez tuvo problemas con los directivos, y su padre tuvo que explicarle que cosas así sucedían siempre.

—¿Ya has visto la lista de cosas que debemos llevar? — le preguntó animada Rose.

—Sí, no puedo creer que ya empecemos— sonrió un poco, ya que desde el día que había recibido su lechuza, tenía miedo de la Selección de Casas.

—Espero estar en Gryffindor como nuestros padres— expresó la pelirroja.

—Ya, pero… ¿y si no quedamos ahí?

—Cualquiera sería mejor que Slytherin— respondió rápidamente la chica, ya que ese mismo sermón se lo decía su padre. Pero a ella realmente no le importaba mucho, pues si algo había aprendido de las historias de sus padres y tíos es que al final todas las casas tienen algo bueno, a pesar de que su historia no lo sea.

Albus suspiró, ese era uno de sus grandes temores, quedar en Slytherin…

La Casa de Salazar Slytherin no era una de las más preciadas en Hogwarts debido a la cantidad de magos tenebrosos que ésta había dado al mundo. Fue precisamente en esa Casa dónde Lord Voldemort fue criado en sus tiempos de estudiante, y donde además fueron la mayoría de sus _Mortífagos_ –como se hacían llamar sus seguidores.

El gran temor de Albus de estar en esa casa se debía principalmente a que él tenía un especie de imán para los problemas, además de que últimamente le estaban pasando cosas más raras de lo habitual. La única que sabía de esto era Rose, pues temía que si les decía a sus padres, ellos le tomarían por loco e incluso dejarían de quererle. Este último pensamiento de Albus era, en parte, culpa de su hermano mayor, quien al regresar para vacaciones de Navidad le había dicho que sus padres estaban orgullosos de él por estar en Gryffindor, como toda la familia. Albus, ahora más que nunca, se sentía presionado por ello.

—¿Has hablado con Tío Harry? —susurró Rose, mientras los adultos se ponían en marcha para ir a la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante, donde se encontraba la puerta al Callejón Diagon.

—No— le contestó Albus—, tú sabes muy bien que lo que hice el otro día fue… demasiado extraño. Incluso se podría decir que fue tenebroso.

—Pero Al, recuerda que algo parecido le pasó a tu papá mientras…

Rose se calló al darse cuenta de que la pared que todos habían tenido por delante en aquél "patio" trasero del Caldero Chorreante comenzaba a moverse, ladrillo por ladrillo, hasta dejar paso suficiente para todos para pasar a lo que era el Callejón Diagon. A la niña siempre le había gustado ese lugar, pues ante sus pequeños ojos esa cantidad de tiendas era como estar en un paraíso mágico. Nada podía compararse con aquél Callejón, inclusive ni las tiendas de los partidos de Quidditch a los que, de vez en cuando, asistían.

—Bien, ¿qué les parece si Harry y yo vamos a Gringotts mientras ustedes se van midiendo la ropa y cosas por el estilo? —preguntó Ron.

—Buena idea Ron— sonrió Ginny—, así ganaremos más tiempo y podremos darle una sorpresa a George.

—Merlín solo sabe que en la tienda hemos estado con mucho trabajo últimamente— se quejó Ron.

El pelirrojo, después de la Guerra había trabajado junto a su hermano en Sortilegios Weasley, ayudando a su hermano George a sacar adelante la tienda, pues su hermano gemelo y socio, Fred, había fallecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts en manos de un Mortífago. George nunca se había recuperado del todo de la pérdida, pero aceptó la ayuda que su hermano menor intentaba ofrecerle. Poco tiempo después se casó con Angelina Johnson, compañera de Gryffindor en sus tiempos de estudiante, su hijo Fred era de la edad de James, juntos habían sido seleccionados en Gryffindor el año pasado, mientras que su hija pequeña, Roxanne, iniciaría el próximo año, junto con Hugo y Lily.

La familia Weasley sin duda se había expandido mucho en esos diecinueve años.

—Sólo no intenten jugar con los dragones esta vez— bromeó Ginny, mientras jalaba a un ansioso James (quien luego de escuchar la palabra _dragones_, quiso investigar) hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde les compraría una túnica nueva a Rose, Albus y James, el último había crecido un par de centímetros desde el año pasado. Nuevamente la pelirroja pensó que su hijo mayor había heredado mucho de los genes Weasley.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que hay dragones que custodian las cámaras de Gringotts? —quiso saber el mayor de los Potter.

Ginny suspiró.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre.

—Es un sí, ¿cierto?

Rose rodó los ojos, su primo mayor nunca cambiaría.

—A veces me pregunto si Hagrid no ha influenciado mucho en su gusto por los dragones— rió Albus.

El semi-gigante, Guardián de Llaves y Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts, siempre había sido un gran amigo de los Potter y los Weasley, ocasionalmente durante las vacaciones de verano todos se reunían en La Madriguera. A los niños les encantaba escuchar todas las historias que Hagrid tenía para contar de sus años en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

—Es probabl...— Rose emitió un gritito asustado cuando de la nada se les apareció una bruja bajita y vieja, de un aspecto bastante demacrado.

—Lamento espantarla jovencita— la mujer exhibió una dentadura algo amarillenta al sonreírles— ¿Primer año en Hogwarts?

—Ellos sí— apareció Ginny—, mientras que mi otro hijo… será su segundo año, en la Casa Gryffindor.

—Oh, pero si son los Potter— sonrió la señora—. Mi hija mencionó que el año pasado habían venido. Lamento haberlos perdido.

Fue en ese momento (precisamente cuando Hugo exclamó un "¡Fantástico!"), que Albus se dio cuenta de que una cinta métrica lo media de pies a cabeza, de hombros a rodilla… y así sucesivamente, para luego pasar a medir a Rose.

—Sin duda será un gran año para Hogwarts— sonrió la mujer—. Casi todos los hijos de los Héroes de Guerra están ya cursando materias en el Castillo, ¿no es así?

Ginny sonrió algo incómoda.

—Todavía faltan unos cuantos.

—¡Espléndido, espléndido! — la bruja volteó a ver a Rose y a Albus—, ¿y los bombones ya saben a qué Casa irán?

—A-aún no estamos seguros— respondió Rose con nerviosismo, esa bruja no le gustaba, y qué decir a Albus, quien encontraba a la mujer tan dulce como su tía Rebecca, la esposa de tío Dudley.

Dudley Dursley era el primo de Harry Potter por parte de sus madres, ambos se habían criado en la misma casa, en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. A decir verdad, de chico, Dudley nunca le había hecho la vida fácil a Harry pues sus padres, Vernon y Petunia, repudiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo de Harry. Fue recién después de dieseis años, que Dudley le tomó un poco de cariño a su primo, después de que este le salvara la vida y además se enterara de que pronto debía embarcarse en un viaje peligroso, para salvar a ambos mundos de un mago siniestro.

Con el paso de los años, Dudley y Harry mantuvieron contacto por medio de cartas, especialmente para Navidades y Cumpleaños, solo en cuatro ocasiones los Potter habían visitado a los Dursley. Y era algo que ninguno de los chicos olvidaría jamás, especialmente Albus, quien parecía ser el favorito de su tío por el parecido que tenía con su padre. Era precisamente por ello, que su tía cada vez que iban a visitarles le llenaba de besos y lo llamaba "caramelito", provocando los celos de su prima Agatha, que era de su misma edad.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso— sonreía la bruja, sin duda estaba un poco sorda.

—Es extraña, ¿no? — susurró Rose.

—¡Rose! —la regañó Ginny.

—¡Pero tía, si es la verdad! —exclamó la niña.

Albus rió por lo bajo mientras, su mirada viajó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Afuera había por lo menos cientos de brujas y magos, de todas las edades, pero fue una familia la que más le llamó la atención, tal vez era porque parecía que no pertenecían al lugar, o tal vez por la mirada de tristeza del padre, la incomodidad del hijo o el amor que emanaba la madre; el padre y el hijo eran rubios, mientras que la madre tenía el pelo castaño, los tres tenían una gran presencia, algo misteriosa, pero de gran porte. Albus creía haber visto al señor en algún lado antes, pero no recordaba dónde. El chico rubio parecía haber sentido la mirada de Albus, pues pronto comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada. Los ojos de ambos se toparon por segundos hasta que Albus rompió el contacto, pues un alfiler le había pinchado el brazo.

Después de eso, Albus no volvió a ver ni al chico, ni a su familia, pese a que recorrieron prácticamente todo el Callejón Diagon comprando cosas para el Colegio una vez que su padre y su tío hubieron vuelto de Gringotts.

—Bueno, creo que se nos acortaron los lugares— sonrió Ron—, es hora de que tengan sus varitas.

Albus y Rose sonrieron de la emoción, era lo que más estaban esperando durante todo el viaje.

—¿Van sin mí? —preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, la cara de Ron estaba más roja que su cabello.

—¡Tía Hermione! —exclamó Lily al ver a su tía y al pequeño Hugo.

Hugo, pelirrojo igual que su padre y hermana, se veía más pálido de lo normal, tenía un color un poco verdoso que hacía que sus pecas parecieran puntos negros de tinta en un pergamino.

—¿Cómo esta Hugo? —le preguntó Harry una vez que su amiga hubo saludado a todos.

La morena suspiró.

—Pudo haber sido peor. Además del sarpullido comenzó a salirle vello en el cuello y las manos…

—Espero que a Lily no le pase igual cuando se vayan Albus y James, ya sabes cómo reaccionó la vez pasada— le cortó Ginny, recordando cómo su hija pequeña había colapsado en un mar de lágrimas que había, sin exagerar, inundado todo su cuarto en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Estas mejor Hugo? —le preguntó su hermana, el chico asintió.

—Sólo un poco mareado.

—No te desesperes, el próximo año irás a Hogwarts— le sonrió James a su primo.

—Ese es el problema, me preocupa ir a Hogwarts— el pelirrojo frunció el ceño— ¿Qué tal si no soy tan bueno como mamá o papá?

—Eso mismo me pregunto todos los días— le dijo Albus—, y si te soy sincero tengo miedo. Ser el hijo de Harry Potter nunca ha sido fácil— suspiró—. Pero, creo que sería un cobarde si por miedo a lo que más temo dejo de lado el sueño que más he deseado en toda mi vida, y esa es asistir a Hogwarts.

—¡Vaya, Al! —le miró con sorpresa James— No creí que fueras tan profundo.

—¡Oh, calla! —Albus sintió sus orejas calientes, el ruborizarse era algo que había heredado sin duda de su madre.

—Bien chicos— les llamaron la atención sus padres—, es hora de que Rose y Albus tengan sus varitas.

La Tienda de Ollivander se hallaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, con ese aire viejo pero imponente. Se decía que había estado en pie desde el mismo momento en que se había creado el Callejón Diagon, pocas tiendas habían sobrevivido tantos años.

La campana del lugar sonó en cuanto entraron. Los más grandes junto con James, Lily y Hugo se quedaron más atrás, dejando a Albus y a Rose al frente.

—Qué aburrido, ¿no puedo ir a ver las escobas, papá? —le preguntó suplicante James.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha salido la nueva _Rayo Lunar_, la más veloz del mercado— dijo todo emocionado el chico—, es la más veloz del mercado.

—¡Quiero verla! —exigió Hugo, a quién estar ahí sin que Ollivander llegara le parecía pérdida de tiempo.

—Si ellos van, yo también— añadió Lily, ella siempre quería imitar todo lo que Hugo hiciera, por una extraña razón. Hermione decía que era porque lo consideraba su ejemplo, mientras que Ron se reía y decía que estaba enamorada, en cierta forma, de Hugo.

—Yo los llevo— se apresuró a calmar las cosas Ginny, que ya veía venir la Tercera Guerra Mágica si los pequeños retoños no tenían lo que querían. Lamentó perderse a Albus con su primera varita.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó Harry, sabiendo cómo a su mujer le gustaba ver todo lo que sus hijos lograban, y si eran justos, adquirir una varita no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—Sí, tú quédate con Albus, yo llevo a los niños a la tienda de Deportes, así de paso veo esos nuevos instrumentos de los que me pidieron hacer una nota en el Profeta.

Después de que Ginny se alejó con los niños, pasaron unos minutos más cuando Ollivander, al fin, hizo acto de presencia.

—Señores Weasley, Potter… señora Granger— sonrió el hombre al entrar, no sin cierta dificultad, en el umbral detrás del mostrador.

Ollivander era un mago viejo, ninguno de los adultos sabía con certeza qué edad tenía el hombre, pero desde la Batalla en Hogwarts entre ellos había nacido un vínculo muy especial. ¡Y qué decir del pequeño Teddy Lupin! Al joven parecía haberle agradado tanto el mago desde su infancia, que ahora seguiría sus pasos en el mundo de la fabricación de varitas. Sin duda, era un arte bastante interesante eso de poder canalizar toda la magia que un mago poseía en una simple varita de madera.

—Señor Ollivander— sonrió Hermione, quien de los tres era la que había mantenido más contacto, luego de la Batalla, con el Señor Ollivander.

—Es un placer verlos de nuevo…— sus ojos se posaron en Albus y Rose— El segundo Potter y la primera Weasley en ir a Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

Albus sintió como si el hombre lo estuviera mirando a través de Rayos X, era una sensación extraña.

—Sí, así es— respondió por los dos Rose.

—Señor Potter— se dirigió el hombre a Albus—, las damas irán primero.

—Oh, si… por su-supuesto.

El chico estaba nervioso, sabía que la varita elegía al mago, pero… ¿qué pasaba si ninguna le elegía? Rose no parecía tan nerviosa, o al menos eso creía el ojiverde, quien no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

La pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en el interior, sabía lo mismo que su primo pero no dejaba de estar nerviosa, sabía que este era un momento casi tan importante como entrar en Hogwarts. ¡Tendría su primera varita!

—Veamos…— una cinta métrica apareció de la nada— ¿zurda o diestra?

—Diestra— dijo la niña y de inmediato la cinta comenzó a tomarle medidas de la palma, del dedo anular a la muñeca, del anular al codo, del anular al hombro y así siguió hasta que el Señor Ollivander, que se había metido detrás de una gran estantería salió con varias cajas.

—Probemos con esta…— le dijo el hombre, tendiéndole una varita—, veinticinco centímetros, madera de cerezo, bastante flexible y con pelo de unicornio.

Rose tomó la varita con aprehensión.

—Agítela.

La pelirroja hizo lo que el mago le dijo, pero fue caótico. Las cajas de los estantes de detrás del mostrador salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones, para sorpresa de Albus y Rose.

Harry sonrió al recordar que algo similar había sucedido con él en su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Creo que no— sonrió el hombre con ojos de fascinación, mientras tomaba otra varita—. Pruebe esta, veintitrés centímetros y medio, fresno, ligeramente flexible, con nervio de corazón de dragón…— Rose siguió el procedimiento anterior obteniendo el mismo resultado—, veintiocho centímetros, madera de cerezo, elástica, su núcleo es de pelo de unicornio macho.

Así siguieron varias varitas, para la frustración Rose, hasta que…

—Veintisiete centímetros y medio, palisandro, bonita y flexible, su núcleo es de nervio de corazón de dragón— Ollivander le tendió la varita.

En cuanto Rose la tocó, de la punta salieron chispas rojas. La pelirroja sonrió con alegría, había recibido su primera varita. Atrás de ella, Ron y Hermione sonreían con orgullo a su hija con, principalmente Hermione, los ojos vidriosos de la emoción.

Fue cuando le tocó a Albus, quien a lo igual que Rose comenzó teniendo dificultades, incluso con las varitas ya usadas por Rose.

—Tan difícil como su padre, ¿eh?— sonrió Ollivander, guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

Albus estaba petrificado, ¿qué tal si realmente no había varita para él?

Harry, sintiendo el stress que emanaba su hijo, le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo, mientras Ollivander buscaba en el fondo de su tienda.

—Creo que… — el mago sonrió—, esto es incluso muy curioso. Treinta centímetros, caoba, flexible y… con pluma de ave fénix.

De la punta de la varita emergieron chispas rojas. Albus había conseguido su varita…

* * *

><p>—Increíble, ¿no es así Harry? —sonrió George Weasley detrás del mostrador.<p>

Después de haber comprado todos los materiales para Rose y Albus, los Potter y los Weasley habían ido a _Sortilegios Weasley_, la tienda que al parecer más concurrencia de niños y jóvenes brujos tenía. Sin duda, cuando los gemelos Weasley habían decidido lanzar su propia marca de artículos de broma, jamás habían imaginado el gran alcance que tendrían. Tal era así, que la misma se había expandido a varias partes del mundo, entre ellas Norteamérica, Oceanía y Asia, y países como Brasil, Argentina en América del Sur.

Fred Weasley, hermano gemelo de George y fallecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, sin duda estaría contento y orgulloso de saber cómo les estaba yendo en el negocio.

—Eh, si…— respondió vagamente Harry al ver el nuevo producto de los gemelos: un chicle capaz que hacía que quien lo mascara escupiera fuego.

—Falta perfeccionarlo un poco…, ya sabes con eso de que se te pueden quemar los labios… pero, son solo unos toques.

Ron sonrió con incomodidad al recordar las "pruebas" de su hermano.

—Papá, papá— le llamó a George una niña de unos ocho –casi nueve– años, de cabello castaño y de tez achocolatada, que resaltaba por sus enormes ojos azules, mismos que contemplaban a su padre con anhelo.

—¿Qué pasó Roxy? —le preguntó con ternura el pelirrojo.

—Papi, Freddie no nos deja jugar ni a Lily ni a mí, con sus cartas explosivas.

George suspiró. Su hijo Fred Weasley II, sin duda había sacado su carácter y disfrutaba de hacer rogar a su hermana menor, tal como lo hacía su difunto hermano con Ron. Aún era un recuerdo fantástico, al menos para él, cuando un pequeño Fred había convertido en araña al osito de peluche de un bebé Ron, todo en venganza porque el más pequeño le había roto su escoba de juguete.

—Son juegos de grandes, Roxy— le regañó su padre—, ¿por qué no juegas con Lily a las muñecas _Raven_?

—¡Son aburridas!

Ron rió por lo bajo, la pequeña era un dolor de cabeza para su padre, pero este siempre cedía a lo que ella pedía, no importaba qué fuera.

—¡Pero, si con tío Ron hemos logrado que _Raven_ pueda cambiar de color o vestimenta cuando pronuncias las palabras correctas! —se quejó cansinamente el pelirrojo mayor.

Esa muñeca les había costado seis meses de ardua investigación a su hermano y a él, todo porque quería, en un principio, satisfacer a su pequeña con una muñeca única en el mundo (tanto mágico como muggle).

—Pero yo no quiero…

"¡BOOM!", un sonido proveniente de la oficina de Ron logró interrumpir a Roxanne Weasley en medio de su queja hacia su padre.

—¡Rose! —Hermione fue la primera en correr hacia la habitación, donde Albus, Rose, Fred, James y Hugo aparecieron debajo de una nube de humo. Sus caras estaba llenas de la ceniza que las cartas explosivas habían dejado tras de sí.

—Todo…— Rose tosió—, ésta bien.

—¿No quemaron mi cromo, verdad? —entró Ron preocupado en la habitación, haciendo con su varita un hechizo que succionó el humo del lugar.

—¡RON! —le regañó Hermione—, te preocupa más un cromo que tus hijos.

—S-no, ¡No!, por supuesto que no— se apresuró a corregirse Ron, intentando sonar convincente ante su esposa, que parecía que en cualquier momento iría a sacar fuego por la boca, y eso que no había probado el chicle de George.

—Rayos, esta vez ha sido fuerte, ¿eh? —rió Verity, la ayudante de Ron y George en la tienda, al ver a los niños en aquél estado.

—¿Qué estaban jugando? —quiso saber Hermione.

—A las _cartas ultra explosivas_— le explicó la muchacha con orgullo—, son un hit entre los adolescentes. Nada comparadas con las cartas explosivas de antes.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Nunca le terminarían de convencer esos juegos "de bárbaros".

—Lo sentimos, ma— le dijo Hugo, su carita llena de ceniza hacía que sus ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, sobresalieran de forma intensa. Era imposible decirle que no a un niño tan tierno como él. Hermione suspiro.

—La próxima vez dejen una ventana abierta…

—Y guarden mi cromo en…— Ron se detuvo al sentir la mirada asesina de Hermione—, si sólo… dejen la ventana o la puerta… abierta.

Los niños rieron, pues sabían que el mayor tesoro de Ron era su cromo de rana de chocolate. Había pasado años (diecinueve para ser exactos), buscando el cromo con su cara. Según él, ese era su mayor mérito alcanzado, por ello lo había colgado con orgullo en su pared de "cosas importantes" de su oficina, entre una foto de él con sus hijos y una del día de su boda con Hermione.

La tarde pasó sin ningún tipo de eventos, los Potter y los Weasley (unidos más tarde por Angelina, esposa de George), cenaron en el Caldero Chorreante, donde luego todos acordaron de verse en La Madriguera el 31 de agosto, ya que los abuelos Molly y Arthur darían una cena en honor a sus nietos que irían a Hogwarts ese año, tradición iniciada hacía seis años cuando Victorie Weasley, la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur, había ingresado a su primer año en Hogwarts.

Sin duda tanto Albus como Rose necesitarían un día familiar en La Madriguera, para disipar los miedos y para "despedirse" de sus vacaciones.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Al menos yo me divertí escribiéndolo XD<em>

_Mil gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos pero en estos días prometo hacerlo. Pero, cuéntenme (además de sus emociones hacia este fic) ¿qué tal les pareció la última película de Harry? Yo por mi parte lloré cual bebé, principalmente gracias a la "bendita" música de fondo (especialmente el tema central de la saga). ¿Cuál ha sido su parte favorita? Y ¿cuántas veces ya la han visto? ;D_

_Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto en un nuevo capítulo de _NEXT GENERATION_, en el que seguro conoceremos un poco más de… La Familia Malfoy. ¡Ups, no debí decir eso! ;D_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	3. Errores del Pasado

_**Summary:**__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>ERRORES DEL PASADO<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy era el hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, ahora Malfoy, tenía recién cumplidos los once años, y ese año iría a Hogwarts, junto a otros niños más.

Scorpius era un chico bastante callado para su edad, sus ojos azules grisáceos siempre denotaban tener un montón de conocimiento superior al de su edad. Esto era así debido a que desde que tenía memoria, el chico había tenido que convivir con los fantasmas de los errores de la familia de su padre, quien desde que él nació, se encargó de enseñarle que las cosas que él había hecho eran malas, erróneas y todo por tratar de complacer a su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy.

La historia de los Malfoy nunca fue del todo inocente, desde los primeros días de oscuridad bajo el temor de Lord Voldemort, Lucius se unió a sus seguidores, llegando a ser, casi, la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Fue por ello que Draco creció en un ambiente donde el linaje de la sangre era lo más importante, a pesar de que había ocasiones en las que se cuestionó si lo que hacían estaba bien.

Ahora, 19 años después, Draco se daba cuenta de todos sus errores, los aceptaba y trataba de que su pequeño, su más preciado tesoro, no siguiera sus pasos. Jamás se perdonaría que eso sucediera. Por ello, intentaba que las visitas de Lucius a su casa fueran casi nulas, cosa que a veces resultaba imposible, justo como aquél día.

Su casa se encontraba a las afueras de Londres, era una casa bastante grande, de color blanco con tejas azules. Esta era todo lo contrario a la Mansión donde Draco había crecido; donde la Mansión era oscura y fría, su Casa tenía luz y vida. Los tres Malfoy regresaban de un día agotador en el Callejón Diagon, cuando encontraron la puerta de la calle entreabierta. Draco se puso en alerta sacando su varita.

—Quédense donde estan— les dijo a su mujer y a su hijo, la primera le veía con un tanto de miedo en los ojos—, iré a inspeccionar.

A pesar de que los días de oscuridad habían llegado a su fin, aun había seguidores de Lord Voldemort sueltos, y uno de los mayores temores de la pequeña familia era que fueran tras Draco, pues él había "traicionado" al Señor Oscuro, cuando mintió sobre la identidad de Harry Potter cuando éste y sus amigos fueron apresados en la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Todo está bien, ma?—quiso saber Scorpius, minutos después de que su padre entrara en la casa.

—Todo bien cariño— le sonrió de manera algo forzada, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo que Draco tardase tanto, ya que la Casa no era tan grande como una Mansión.

Pasados varios minutos angustiosos para Astoria, quien con Scorpius se había quedado como petrificada en su lugar a la entrada de la casa, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par y por ella salió Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mi padre llegó de visita— anunció con voz sombría.

Astoria lo miró con comprensión, siempre era la misma historia. Cuando Lucius Malfoy decidía visitar a su hijo se dedicaba a molestar y a criticarle todo lo que estaba consiguiendo de buena manera en su vida actual. La forma en la que estaba educando a Scorpius era su tema preferido.

—¿Y tu madre?— preguntó esperanzada Astoria, pues sabía que si Narcissa Malfoy estaba presente, entonces Lucius sería menos duro con su esposo.

Draco suspiró con pesar, mientras tomaba algunas de las bolsas de su hijo. Scorpius le sonrió a su padre para darle ánimos, él sabía lo pesado que podía ser su abuelo cuando quería.

—Se fue a la casa de unas amigas… y como papá no tenía nada que hacer…

Astoria rodó los ojos, sin duda el pasatiempo favorito de Lucius Malfoy era hacer sufrir a su hijo.

Scorpius entró junto a sus padres en la casa, pronto un elfo doméstico joven apareció para ayudarlos.

—Gracias Dobby— sonrió Scorpius con agradecimiento, el elfo le sonrió.

—No hay de qué amo—dijo con voz chillona el elfo, sus ojos azules brillaron como dos bolas de tenis para desaparecer con un ligero "¡POP!", indicando que había aparecido en el cuarto del chico.

Dobby II era el elfo de los Malfoy. Draco había querido enmendar el pasado con su anterior elfo, Dobby I, pero poco después se enteró que mientras había salvado a Harry y sus amigos de la Mansión Malfoy, su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, había logrado herirlo con un cuchillo, hiriéndole gravemente. El elfo no sobrevivió.

—No deberías ser tan amable con la servidumbre, Scorpius— una voz proveniente de la sala hizo que el chico se sobresaltara.

Scorpius trató de no soltar un bufido. Odiaba cuando su abuelo le reprendía por algo.

—Papá, con todo el respeto que me mereces, esta es mi casa— le dijo Draco—. Y yo le enseñé a mi hijo que no debe de tratar a los demás como si fueran inferiores a él, o algo semejante.

Lucius bufó.

—Siempre fuiste un debilucho— le soltó su padre.

Draco se tensó.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto?

—Sí, papá— le obedeció Scorpius, pues ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Cada vez que su abuelo aparecía en su casa sucedía lo mismo, su padre y él discutían por todo durante horas hasta que su abuela venía a rescatarlos del aburrimiento de Lucius, pues eso era lo que le pasaba a su abuelo, cuando se aburría por estar solo en la vieja Mansión Malfoy iba directo a la casa de ellos, donde podía disfrutar de su pasatiempo favorito, quejarse de su hijo.

Scorpius suspiró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sabía que las últimas discusiones de su abuelo y su padre eran debido a su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, la misma que se encontraba en el escritorio que tenía delante de él.

Con algo de sigilo se sentó en el escritorio, y por lo que parecía la millonésima vez en el día releyó su carta. Sería una blasfemia si no dijera que estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez, había leído tanto sobre Hogwarts en los últimos años, que hubiera sido casi un delito que hubiera decidido ir a otro colegio, tal como lo sugirió en repetidas ocasiones su abuelo paterno…, pero tanto le llamaba la atención Hogwarts que incluso había leído y comprado "_Hogwarts, una historia"_. Libro que había encontrado en _Flourish & Blotts_ (la librería mágica del Callejón Diagon), y el cual se había convertido en uno de sus libros favoritos.

Un ruido en la esquina de su cuarto lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, se trataba de su lechuza, _Morgana_, un ejemplar blanco y dorado de Tyto Alba.

—¿Quieres salir? —sonrió el chico al ver como el ave picoteaba la entrada de su jaula.

Scorpius abrió primero la ventana, y luego ayudo a Morgana a salir de su jaula. La lechuza salió volando desplegando su hermoso plumaje dorado. Ella había sido un regalo de su madre por cumplir los once años.

—Dobby— susurró Scorpius una vez que Morgana se perdió entre las nubes del cielo.

—¿Amo Scorpius? —apareció el elfo de repente.

—Hola, lamento el comportamiento de mi abuelo…— comenzó el chico.

—Dobby entiende, señor— le sonrió el elfo—. Aún existen magos que se niegan a lo que estan estableciendo las leyes mágicas desde la caída de Usted–Sabe–Quién.

—Dobby… ¿qué tan malo esta halla abajo?

El elfo hizo una mueca.

—Dobby prometió no decirle nada al señor Scorpius— las orejas de murciélago del elfo se movieron como alas, se notaba su nerviosismo.

—No importa, sólo… quería saber.

—Hay veces, señor, en las que es mejor no saber mucho.

—Lo sé Dobby, pero me preocupa papá. Ya sabe cómo le afectan estas apariciones repentinas del abuelo— finalizó sentándose en su cama.

El elfo se acercó al chico y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿El amo quiere jugar a _snap explosivo_? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza, sabía las tácticas de distracción del elfo.

—No quiero meterte en problemas, sólo quería saber…

—Dobby aceptará el castigo gustoso, solo quiero que el amo Scorpius este bien.

—Estoy bien Dobby— le dijo un poco más seguro el chico—. Ahora ve a ayudar a mi madre, antes de que mi abuelo…

El elfo asintió, recordando con estremecimiento la última vez que el abuelo del chico había ido a su Casa. Él se había quedado haciéndole compañía a Scorpius, dejando de lado los quehaceres más importantes, como la cena. Esa noche Dobby recibió un _crucio_ por parte del abuelo del niño. Draco Malfoy nunca supo cómo pedirle perdón.

—No se preocupe amo Scorpius, cuando termine vendré a hacerle compañía…

Sin dejarle tiempo al chico para protestar, el elfo se desvaneció en el aire.

Una vez que Scorpius comprobó que Dobby se había marchado, corrió a su armario y del fondo extrajo una caja llena de chucherías de _Sortilegios Weasley_, de las que sacó un par de orejas extensibles. Había usado muchas veces ese artefacto para escuchar pláticas de sus padres, como las discusiones para sus regalos de Navidad o Cumpleaños, salvo que ese día las usaría con otro propósito: ganarle de antemano a su abuelo en sus quejas hacia él.

Con el mayor de los sigilos, Scorpius salió de su habitación y se pegó al barandal de la escalera, misma que daba al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre y a la sala, en alguno de esos lugares debía estar llevándose a cabo la nueva Guerra Familiar.

—… _el chico debería aprender los modales dignos de un Slytherin_— escuchó Scorpius decir a su abuelo.

—_Como yo eduqué a mi hijo, no es de tu incumbencia_— susurró su padre, aunque por el sonido de la voz, parecía que estaba bastante cerca de la oreja extensible—, _me sentiré orgulloso de él sea cual sea la Casa en la que quede._

—_No puedes decirlo en serio_— le atajó molesto Lucius.

—_Lo hago, ya te lo dije mil veces. Prefiero que mi hijo viva feliz a que pase una vida miserable como la mía._

—_Insolente._

—_Para nada, sólo honesto querido padre_— Scorpius pudo escuchar la sonrisa socarrona de su padre tras la frase—. _¿O debo enseñarte la marca de mi ante brazo izquierdo? Es una prueba bastante factible, sobre que mi vida fue miserable._

Scorpius sabía sobre el pasado de su padre. A veces se preguntaba cómo no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su abuelo y así evitar sufrir tanto.

—Son errores que uno comete, hijo— le dijo una vez cuando se lo preguntó—. Por ello debes prometerme que pase lo que pase, jamás intentarás cumplir con alguna expectativa, da lo mejor de ti. Y nunca te olvides tampoco de tu prójimo, de hacer verdaderos amigos, amigos que nunca te den la espalda.

Esa vez había sido una de las pocas veces en las que su padre le había admitido cuánto daño le había causado su abuelo. Y por ello era que, uno de los pactos que entre ellos habían hecho, de padre a hijo, era de que nunca iban a tratar de ser como él lo había sido con su abuelo, siempre tendrían la confianza para hablar el uno con el otro, serían los mejores de los amigos. Su padre siempre le daría consejos, pero nunca le obligaría a hacer nada que fuera contra lo que él creía, quería o pensaba.

Scorpius sospechaba que, por la historia que sabía de su padre, ese cambio se había dado gracias a Harry Potter, y tal vez un poco más por su madre. Astoria sin duda ejercía una gran influencia en la nueva forma de ser de Draco.

—_¿Cómo te atreves?_ —espetó la voz de Lucius— _Tú, quien falló…_

—_¿Por qué sigues viviendo en el pasado, papá?_ —quiso saber Draco, su voz denotaba cansancio.

—_El pasado no se olvida._

—_En eso te secundo, pero_— Draco suspiró—, _¿no crees que es hora de dejarlo ir?_

—_Mis ideales seguirán siendo los mismos hasta el día de mi muerte_— concluyó Lucius.

—_De acuerdo…_— un sonido como de pasos alertó a Scorpius de que era momento de dejar de espiar.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su recámara se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Se sintió en parte culpable, pues todo había surgido porque su abuelo quería que estuviera en Slytherin como toda su familia. El peso en el estómago, por el nerviosismo que ya tenía de antes, acrecentó.

No quería ser la decepción de su familia, el que le causara problemas a su padre.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió en un silencio agobiante, hacía minutos que Narcissa Malfoy se había unido a su esposo en la casa de su hijo, pero aun así el ambiente estaba tenso, tanto que Scorpius estaba seguro que si tomaba su cuchillo y lo pasaba por el aire podría cortarlo.<p>

—Te ha quedado delicioso— le felicitó Narcissa a Astoria.

—No lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Dobby— sonrió la mujer.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado que disimuló cuando su mujer le miró con severidad.

—Sin duda— sonrió sarcásticamente el hombre.

Draco apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Tu padre me dijo que hoy recibiste tu carta, ¿no es así Scor? —sonrió Narcissa.

El chico, quien hasta ese entonces había estado jugando con los brócolis en su plato, miró a su abuela.

—Eh, si abuela. Hoy recibí mi carta— le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de su abuelo paterno, Hyperion Greengrass, su abuela era sin duda su favorita.

—Me ale…

—Deberás saber entonces, que ahora más que nunca deberás pensar en qué Casa estrás— interrumpió Lucius.

—Aún no lo sé— dijo firme Scorpius.

—Slytherin ha sido la Casa de los Malfoy por siglos— sonrió su abuelo—, así que… es tu deber seguir la tradición.

—¡Oh, vamos Lucius! —le regañó su mujer— Scorpius puede ir a cualquier Casa— dijo para luego, mirando a Scorpius, añadir—, no importa cuál sea, siempre serás nuestro orgullo.

—Eso mismo digo— sonrió Draco levantando su copa de vino, acto que molestó a Lucius.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto? —dijo en tono despectivo— ¿No se dan cuenta de que es importante?

—Ya no lo es, la fuerte división y rivalidad de las Casas en Hogwarts ha sido una de las peores cosas que han sucedido dentro del Colegio— le contestó Astoria sin dejar de sonar respetuosa—, si mi hijo es apto para otra Casa que no sea Slytherin, lo aceptaremos igual. Yo misma casi fui seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

Lucius rodó los ojos.

—Claro, pues tus abuelos pertenecieron a esa Casa…— refutó el viejo.

—Yo estaré orgulloso de mi hijo, aunque éste sea Seleccionado en Hufflepuff— le sonrió Draco a su hijo para darle ánimos. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeño, pues veintisiete años atrás él había estado en su lugar.

—Pamplinas— escupió con odio Lucius—, si tu hijo va a Hufflepuff olvídate de tu Herencia.

—Ya no te tengo miedo, padre— le respondió Draco con tranquilidad—. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, a mí ni todo el oro de Gringotts podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión, pues amo a mi hijo.

Narcissa se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, Lucius— dijo con la mirada fija en su marido, quien parecía estar a punto de decir algo—. Seguramente hoy han tenido un día agotador.

—No te imaginas cuánto— le respondió Draco mirando fijo a su padre.

—Bueno, nos retiramos.

Dobby apareció en la sala llevando los abrigos de los abuelos de Scorpius y una bolsita con Polvos Flu. El primero en irse fue el Señor Malfoy.

—Perdónalo hijo— le pidió su madre a Draco, a modo de despedida—. No sabe lo que hace.

—No es fácil, madre.

Narcissa suspiró.

—Buena suerte en Hogwarts, Scorpius— le sonrió a su nieto.

—Gracias abuela.

Sin decir nada más, Narcissa desapareció tras las llamas verdes de la chimenea, dejando tras su partida un silencio descomunal en la salita de los Malfoy.

Astoria abrazó a su esposo, se veía agotado y no por haber ido al Callejón Diagon y haber pasado el día comprando cosas.

Scorpius, sin decir nada, se fue a su habitación. Su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas casi sin respuestas. De lo que estaba realmente seguro era que si no quedaba en Slytherin su abuelo le iba a armar, literalmente, la Guerra a su padre.

Al entrar en su habitación se dio cuenta de que Morgana ya había regresado, el suave ulular de la lechuza lo tranquilizó.

—Ha sido un día pesado— le dijo a la lechuza, mientras la acariciaba.

El chico se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa por sus pijamas. Cuanto más rápido se metiera en la cama, más rápido terminaría ese día horrible. Lo único que lo mejoraba un poco era el hecho de que iría a Hogwarts y su nuevo baúl lleno de los materiales para el Colegio, contando con su nueva y más preciada adquisición: su varita.

Scorpius se acostó en su cama, pero no podía pegar el ojo. Él siempre analizaba todas las situaciones, y lamentablemente no tenía amigos con los que compartir sus penas. Era patético pensar que un niño de once años no tuviera amistades, salvo por sus padres. Y es que eso no se debía a que Scorpius no tratara de hacer sociales, de hecho más de una vez en las fiestas de Navidad había tratado de hacerse amigo de los hijos de los "amigos" de su padre: Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabini, pues ambos tenían hijos de su edad. Pero no importaba cuanto tratara, Cayo Goyle y Augustus Zabini, nunca querían estar cerca de él, alegando que era hijo de traidores, a pesar de que sus propios padres intentaban ser cordiales con Draco y Astoria.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó desde la puerta la voz de su padre. Scorpius asintió.

Draco avanzó por la habitación con calma, observando cada detalle.

—Este cuarto no será lo mismo sin ti— le sonrió su padre, mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama.

—Eso creo— murmuró Scorpius a modo de respuesta.

—¿Sabes? —Scorpius miró atento a su padre— La vida nunca es fácil, pero si le ponemos trabas en el camino será peor. Lo que… dije en el comedor durante la cena, es verdad. Nunca me sentiré menos orgulloso de ti si quedas en otra Casa.

—Pero el abuelo se enfadaría contigo…— Draco meneó la cabeza.

—Deja al abuelo con sus tonterías. Yo te quiero hijo, y no quiero que sufras. Vive tu vida, deja que el Sombrero Seleccionador sea quién decida donde debes estar.

—¿Aunque sea Hufflepuff? —preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca.

—Aunque seas de Hufflepuff— rió Draco—. Lo importante es que sigas siendo tú mismo, tu esencia, no la pierdas. Pues ha habido muchos magos que lo han hecho… aun siendo de otras Casas— sonrió al recordar su segundo año—. Un claro ejemplo fue mi segundo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿En serio?

—Gilderoy Lockhart, ese hombre era muy inteligente y astuto, fue alumno de Ravenclaw, pero pudo más su astucia y avaricia… deseo del poder que perdió el rumbo de quién era, estafando a muchas personas— Scorpius estaba atento a cada palabra de su padre—. Pero, un día su astucia encontró a su némesis…, creo que es la única cosa que he admirado de Ronald Weasley en mi vida.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ese año en Hogwarts estaban sucediendo cosas horribles, la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta…— su mirada se tornó lejana, como recordando un mal recuerdo—, casi al final del ciclo escolar se anunció que Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ronald, había sido secuestrada por el Heredero y el Monstruo que habita en la Cámara… sólo Harry Potter y su fiel amigo pudieron rescatarla, aunque era trabajo de Lockhart, quien alegaba conocer la entrada de la Cámara.

—¿Tu sabes dónde queda?

—La verdad que no lo sé— le respondió con seguridad—. Pero, sólo por ver los horrores de lo que podría hacer… hoy no quisiera descubrirlo, a pesar de que cuando era chico moría por servirle al Heredero.

Scorpius pensó en algo para distraer a su padre, ya que sabía que estaba recordando sus "años oscuros", como él secretamente llamaba a la época en la que Draco había servido a Lord Voldemort como Mortífago.

—¿Qué sucedió con Lockhart? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió aquella noche, o cómo Potter y Weasley rescataron a la hermana de éste. Lo que si se supo era de que Lockhart había intentado lanzarles el hechizo _obliviate_ a los dos con la varita rota de Weasley— sonrió un poco al recordar los problemas que había causado esa varita—. Lockhart aún se encuentra en San Mungo.

—Vaya— murmuró Scorpius, imaginando qué había podido pasar en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Por eso hijo, si algo he aprendido de mis errores del pasado, es que no debes de tratar de ser lo que los demás esperan de ti— le dijo serio, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y recuerda siempre, no importa lo que suceda, siempre te querré porque eres mi hijo.

—Yo también te quiero, papá— le abrazó Scorpius.

Desde la puerta de la habitación Astoria Malfoy miraba la escena con ternura.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaro que… hace unos días abrí una cuenta en Potterfics, bajo mi mismo nombre, donde estoy colgando todos mis fics, así que… estimados lectores de ambas cuentas, no se alteren si ven una Aye436 en Potterfics o en , soy yo.<em>

_Por otro lado… ¡Me registré en Pottermore! ¿Quién más lo ha hecho? Yo tuve que esperar tres días, porque el segundo cometí la estupidez de hacerle la cuenta a mi hermana y yo me quedé afuera por cuestión de segundos._

_Además quería contarles que hice una "Fan Page" en Facebook, si buscan Aye436 (escritor/autor) podrán acceder a la misma._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es bastante satisfactorio el saber que les gusta. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	4. Andén 9 34

_**NA: **_**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL ÉPILOGO DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>EL ANDEN 9 ¾<strong>

Las vacaciones de verano pronto llegaron a su fin, fue así como todos los Weasley y los Potter se vieron celebrando la última noche de la nueva generación que asistiría a Hogwarts en La Madriguera.

La Madriguera había sido el hogar de Ron y sus hermanos, ahí se habían criado. Era una casa bastante poco convencional, incluso para los magos, pues si uno la observaba desde afuera parecía la Torre de Pisa, ya que al parecer Molly y Arthur habían ido añadiéndole pisos conforme sus retoños iban creciendo. El problema parecía que la casa (por los pisos agregados) parecía a punto de caerse, lo que la sostenía era un hechizo que hacía años le había lanzado Arthur, sin que su esposa se enterara del todo.

Pese a su exótica imagen, La Madriguera siempre fue para Harry Potter como su segundo hogar, después de Hogwarts. Nunca había encontrado otro lugar tan apacible y mágico como La Madriguera.

Esa noche Arthur Weasley se había encargado, con la ayuda de sus hijos y Harry a armar una carpa en el extenso jardín que tenían, así podrían cenar todos juntos, mientras los más pequeños se encargaban de ayudar a Molly a desgnomizar el mismo.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si petrificamos a los gnomos…— dijo pensativo Fred.

Los ojos de James brillaron con anticipación.

—¡Oh, no lo harás! —chilló Rose escandalizada— Son seres indefensos.

—¿Indefensos? —se quejó Hugo— ¡Uno acaba de morderme los dedos, Rose!

Albus rió para sus adentros, siempre sucedía lo mismo. James y Fred intentaban hacer algo que sacaba de casillas a Rose, y Hugo terminaba quejándose.

—¡Diuuu!— exclamó Dominique Weasley, la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur, quien sostenía en sus manos a un gnomo de aspecto espantoso y con más mugre que la que alguna vez habían visto— Esto es asqueroso.

Dominique tenía quince años, siempre había sido muy femenina como su madre, a diferencia de Victorie, su hermana mayor quien no temía ensuciarse las manos en lodo. Ella era considerada una de las más hermosas dentro de la familia, y eso a veces hacía que su ego creciera del tamaño de un _ridgeback noruego_, pero no era para menos, pues tenía una cabellera cobriza larga y hermosa, y unos ojos saltones azules que cuando quería algo y alguien la miraba a los ojos, no podía negársele. Sin duda era parte de su sangre _veela_.

—Deja de quejarte— le dijo Louis a su hermana, el chico tenía trece años, pero era tan serio y sofisticado que no parecía un Weasley. Aunque su tío George decía que había heredado la personalidad del perfecto prefecto Percy—. Y más les vale a ustedes dos que no hagan nada…— amenazó a James y a Fred, quienes levantaron las manos en señal de inocencia—, saben que está prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan…— comenzó James.

—Metodista— le secundó Fred.

—Metomentodo.

—Aguafiestas.

—Diplomático.

—Tan como el tío Percy— terminó Fred para escándalo de Louis, que les lanzó miradas asesinas.

—A menos de que quieras terminar siendo prefecto…— sonrió James de manera socarrona.

Louis, enfadado, pateó a un gnomo que tenía cercano, el pobre salió volando por lo menos unos treinta y cinco metros.

—¡Vaya!— sonrió James—Para ser de Ravenclaw pateas como de Gryffindor.

Dominique rodó los ojos.

Ella y su hermano eran de Ravenclaw, mientras que James, Fred, Victorie y Molly iban a Gryffindor. Victorie y Molly eran las más grandes de todos los primos, Victorie iba a empezar séptimo, mientras que Molly (hija mayor de Percy y Audrey, hermana de Lucy de nueve años) iría a sexto, la última era prefecta de Gryffindor, muy para deleite de su padre.

—Son insoportables— refunfuñó Lily, quien parecía estar demasiado concentrada en la tarea, ella y Roxanne se tomaban muy en serio el hecho de lanzar los gnomos fuera del jardín. A diferencia de Lucy, quien se encontraba adentro de la casa, intentando ayudar a su madre, tías y abuela, como lo hacían Molly y Victorie.

—¿Saben si vendrá Teddy? —preguntó de golpe Albus, el chico se había graduado hacía dos años de Hogwarts, pero el año pasado, sin romper la tradición había ido a la fiesta Weasley.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros Dominique.

Ella podía ser la que estuviera más enterada, ya que no era del todo secreto que a Victorie le gustaba el ahijado de Harry Potter.

Ted Lupin era el único hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, quienes habían fallecido a manos de Mortífagos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Él se había criado con sus abuelos maternos, y había crecido bajo el cariño y la protección de su padrino. Ted quería a Harry más que a un tío, por eso no era coincidencia que siempre estuviera presente en las reuniones de los Weasley.

—Sería divertido tenerlo aquí— puntualizó James—. Aún me debe el que se pase el día con el pelo de color naranja.

Teddy había perdido una apuesta de Quidditch contra James, quien había apostado que la Copa Mundial (que se había jugado unos meses atrás), la ganaría Italia con su nuevo equipo, mientras que Teddy le apostaba al irlandés. Ganó James por muy poca diferencia y por ello Teddy había accedido a pasar un día entero pelirrojo, algo que no era muy difícil para él, ya que había heredado la condición de metamorfamago de su madre, es decir, podía cambiar de aspecto según le pareciera, pero James opinaba que sería guay ver a Teddy con el pelo así.

—¿Te das cuenta de que lo confundirían con uno más de nosotros? —espetó Louis.

—¡Pero si Teddy ya es de la familia!— rió divertido Fred.

Tampoco era del todo secreto que a Louis le disgustaba que Teddy tuviera cierta empatía con su hermana mayor. Tenía celos de hermano.

—Ya, déjense de boberas, mientras más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido podremos cenar— se quejó Rose.

Albus sonrió al ver como con la palabra "comida", Rose había convencido a todos sus primos. Sin duda todos eran familiares.

La mayoría de los primos Weasley eran pelirrojos, sólo James, Albus, Dominique, Victorie y Molly tenían el cabello de distinto color. Donde los dos hermanos Potter eran pelinegros, los otros eran rubios o castaños cobrizos.

Pronto el cielo se cubrió de gnomos volando en todas direcciones, lo que hacía que pareciera que del mismo estaban cayendo papas, pues los gnomos tenían aspecto de tubérculos, y no como esos duendecillos que los muggles tienen en los jardines de sus casas. Las risas incontrolables de los primos Weasley era como música de acompañamiento junto a los gruñidos de los gnomos que eran lanzados por el aire.

Desde adentro de la casa, sus madres y la abuela veían con sonrisas la escena, especialmente recordando cuando alguno de ellos tuvo que hacer el mismo trabajo que los pequeños estaban haciendo.

Luego de desgnomizar el jardín, los chicos decidieron jugar con una pelota muggle de fútbol de su abuelo, solo para lanzárselas los unos a los otros. James alegaba que así él podría practicar para entrar en el equipo, pues la capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Jocelyn Wood, era demasiado exigente reclutando a los miembros del equipo. Harry alegaba que eso venía en la sangre de la chica, pues era hija de Oliver Wood.

—¡Atrápala Albus!— le gritó Fred, pero la pelota voló más alto que él, perdiéndose de vista entre los primeros árboles del Bosque.

—Yo voy— les anunció Albus a sus primos molestos. Siempre era lo mismo, pero él no tenía la agilidad para atrapar la pelota como ellos, sin duda a lo mejor nunca podría jugar Quidditch como sus padres.

El chico se adentró en el bosque buscando la pelota, pero era casi imposible por el tamaño del pasto que ahí crecía. Cuanto más caminaba, más las ramas de los árboles se iban cerrando a su paso, con aspecto siniestro. Tenía el oído agudizado, ya que sabía que cualquier tipo de animal podía vivir ahí cerca.

—Ajá, te tengo— susurró para sí al ver la pelota en una rama.

Con mucha agilidad Albus trepó el árbol y lanzó la pelota al suelo, así podría recogerla y salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, más después de lo que le había pasado hacía un mes atrás.

—_Veo que has regresado…_— una voz silbante sonó arriba de la cabeza de Albus, a quién se le encogió el corazón.

—N-no, sólo he venido por mi pelota— tenía miedo.

—_Oh, pensé que venías a hacerme compañía…_— la voz se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que Albus tuvo a su dueña cara a cara. Se trataba de una serpiente—, _nunca nadie había hablado conmigo, hasta que llegaste tú._

Albus juraba que la serpiente le había guiñado un ojo, sus ojos oscuros le miraban de manera hipnótica. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

—Deb-debo irme— tartamudeaba Albus, no quería que nadie le descubriera.

—_Entiendo. Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho._

Albus salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas (para su edad era bastante pequeño a comparación de su hermano y sus primos). Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Hablar en _pársel_ era sólo de magos tenebrosos. No le importaba lo que su prima le dijera, su padre ya no lo hacía, eso sólo había sido en tiempos de Lord Voldemort. Lo que le rondaba en la cabeza, era por qué él había adquirido ese poder.

Con la misma destreza con la que se había internado, logró salir del bosque. Su cuerpo parecía temblar por dentro, el estómago le dolía y tenía la sensación de que iba a ponerse malo en cualquier momento.

—¡Hasta que al fin regresas, enano! —le regañó James en cuanto llegó al lado de sus primos— Casi nos haces tener que ir a decirles a los grandes que habías desaparecido.

—L-lo siento— tartamudeó Albus entregándole la pelota a Fred que lo miraba con el mismo reproche y diversión que James, a ambos les encantaba molestarle.

—¡Basta ya, James! —le regañó Rose— Hasta hace un momento estabas a punto de llorar pensando que un _troll_ se había tragado a tu hermano.

Albus logró sonreír. Rose siempre intuía cuando algo no andaba bien con él y salía en su defensa.

—No es cierto— le dijo James.

—Sí lo es.

—Que no.

—¡Sí!

—¡Qué no!

—¿Qué, acaso tienes cuatro años? —se burló su prima.

James nunca salía victorioso de sus peleas con Rose, todo lo contrario. La pelirroja sin duda sabía cómo bajarles los humos a los varones de su familia, fueran de su generación o de la de sus padres (una vez había logrado callar a sus tíos Charlie y George en una discusión sobre dragones).

—Hay veces en las que no te soporto, primita— dijo entre dientes un malhumorado James.

—Pero igual me quieres— sonrió la niña.

La tarde pasó sin ninguna eventualidad después de ello, pero aun así cuanto más se acercaba la hora de cenar, más nervioso se ponía Albus. No podía dejar de pensar en la serpiente.

A Rose no se le pasó por alto que su primo estuviera tan desanimado, ya que desde que había vuelto el bosque no hablaba mucho y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, un acto de nerviosismo que había adquirido con el tiempo y que Rose sabía leer a la perfección.

—A ti te pasa algo— lo enfrentó una vez que se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

Era una mesa tan larga que todo mundo cabía, y por ende había más conversaciones que antes, los adultos charlaban entre ellos, mientras que los jóvenes se debatían con los más pequeños.

—No me pasa nada— le dijo susurrando Albus a su prima.

—No me mientas— le pellizcó el brazo.

—¡Auch!— se quejó Albus— Eres una salvaje.

Rose le miró mal.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— suspiró el ojiverde—. No sé por qué me senté al lado tuyo— añadió más para sí. Rose estaba a punto de patearle, cuando prosiguió—. Volví a ver a la… serpiente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Rose parecía alterada.

—Era la misma.

—¿Estás seguro? —le miró con preocupación, a lo que Albus asintió sin poder hablar del todo— Pero eso es imposible Albus, quiero decir, es… prácticamente ilógico que sea la _misma_ de la última vez.

—Lo sé, pero eso es lo extraño. Nunca antes me había pasado o son las serpientes del Bosque de los abuelos o es que en serio hablo… ya sabes qué.

—Es extraño— Rose se quedó pensativa un rato.

Había algo de todo eso que no le cuadraba a la pelirroja, tampoco le gustaba para nada.

—¡Buenas noches familia! —la atronadora voz de Teddy Lupin interrumpió toda cavilación entre los dos primos, quienes se olvidaron del tema una vez que su "primo" favorito hubo empezado un tema de conversación donde incluyó a todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo han estado?— quiso saber Teddy, dirigiéndose especialmente a Albus y Rose, una vez que terminó de comer su primer plato.

Victorie le miraba con ternura, a la chica siempre le había gustado como Teddy parecía querer a Albus y a Rose como si fueran sus hermanos pequeños, especialmente a Albus.

—Bien— respondió Albus algo cansino, Teddy lo miró como evaluándolo.

—Me alegro— le dijo, aunque no sonó convincente—. Ollivander me dijo que han obtenido sus varitas hace una semana y días atrás…

—¡Sí! —sonrió Rose de oreja a oreja, apresurándose a sacar su varita de sus pantalones. Desde que la había comprado siempre la llevaba consigo.

—Vaya que si es bonita— sonrió Teddy— ¿puedo?

Rose sintió entregándole su varita, la cual la tomó como si fuera una flor muy delicada.

—Mmm… palisandro y nervio de dragón— la examinó con detenimiento—. Sin duda será muy buena para Encantamientos…, es una mezcla bastante curiosa— añadió devolviéndole la varita a Rose.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Albus.

—El palisandro, es mejor conocido como _palo de Rosa_ y es muy poderoso cuando se une con el nervio de dragón— el chico siguió mirando a Teddy sin comprender, mientras que Rose admiraba su varita fascinada—. Es como si pusieras algo delicado con algo totalmente fuerte…

Albus seguía sin comprender, pero asintió.

—¡Hey, Teddy! —le llamó de pronto James, que hacía unos minutos había estado hablando animadamente con Fred acerca de un papel que había encontrado en su casa— Creo que tú me debes algo…

Teddy sonrió mientras su cabello empezaba a colorearse. Sin duda pasaría como un Weasley más si alguien no lo conociera.

—¿Más patatas? —la Señora Weasley, la abuela de los niños, preguntó pasando desde su asiento hasta donde se había sentado Teddy.

—No, gracias— le sonrió el joven.

Teddy pronto comenzó a relatar sus vivencias ya cómo todo un adulto, y cuando Fred le preguntó si iría a despedirlos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, el joven sólo se encogió de hombros, al parecer ese día, por la mañana, tendría que hacer una diligencia en Francia, no quería despertar falsas esperanzas en los chicos.

Esa última noche de verano fue sin duda memorable. Fred y James prendieron bengalas de Sortilegios Weasley que se pasaron haciendo figuras, incluso hasta después de la partida de los Potter (quienes fueron los últimos en irse), muy para disgusto de su abuela.

Albus, sin embargo, esa noche no pudo dormir. Los eventos del día seguían dándole vueltas en la mente, a pesar de que su hermano dormitara plácidamente junto a él. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y hacía sombras extrañas en la habitación. En más de una ocasión Albus sentía como si sus sábanas fueran serpientes, se sentía extraño y no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez mañana sus peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Su mayor temor era estar en Slytherin y que se comprobara así que él hablaba pársel.

Pronto cayó en un sueño pesado.

Mientras eso ocurría, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, más precisamente en la Residencia Weasley, la pequeña Rose tampoco podía pegar el ojo. Pero su estado se debía más a la emoción que sentía que al miedo que, aunque no lo admitiera, le invadía.

—¿Sigues sin poder dormir?— Rose se sobresaltó al escuchar a su padre, quien se encontraba mirándola desde el marco de la puerta de su recámara.

Ron le sonrió con cariño, pues sabía exactamente cómo se estaba sintiendo su retoño en aquel preciso instante.

—Nopo— suspiró Rose con cansancio, mientras dejaba en su mesita de noche su ejemplar de _Hogwarts, una Historia_. El mismo libro que su madre le había regalado al cumplir sus nueve años y que había pertenecido a ella desde su entrada a Hogwarts.

El libro estaba tan gastado que parecía una reliquia, casi igual que la vieja edición de _los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ que Hermione aún guardaba en la biblioteca de su casa, y que en varias ocasiones les había relatado a sus hijos antes de irse a la cama.

—¿Sabes? —Ron entró para sentarse junto a su hija, que le hizo un espacio en la cama— Cuando fue mi turno de ir a Hogwarts estaba muy nervioso. Temía que me pusieran en Hufflepuff o algo parecido, ya que a tus tíos les encantaba hacerme bromas y me hicieron pensar que debía pasar una prueba de Selección…, broma que deleitó especialmente tu tío Fred que en paz descanse.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerle, suena como la versión duplicada de tío George o incluso escuchar sobre lo que hacían los tíos me recuerda a lo que hacen James y Fred…

—Ese par— suspiró Ron con una sonrisa—, si no nos cuidamos serán la nueva versión de tus tíos pero cuadruplicados a la milésima potencia de cien.

—¿Cuánto es eso? —frunció el ceño la niña.

Ron rió entre dientes, sin duda su hija tenía los genes de su madre en el afán de saber todas las respuestas.

—Eh… es una forma de decir.

—Oh.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplando la habitación que hasta ahora había pertenecido a Rose, en ella se mostraba el paso del tiempo. Sus paredes de color salmón estaban decoradas con objetos mágicos, como fotografías de ella y sus primos en las vacaciones, especialmente en la Madriguera. En algunos estantes tenía libros, tanto de literatura muggle como libros mágicos que había tomado prestados de su madre, allí también tenía trofeos, ganados en las competencias que hacían en su escuela muggle. Pero el objeto preferido de Rose eran sus posters, tanto de los _Chuddley Cannons_ como de las _Holyhead Harpies_ en las que aparecía su tía Ginny, en sus épocas de jugadora.

—_Oh, podrás p__ensar que no soy bonito…_— comenzó a cantar Ron de la nada, Rose rodó los ojos—. ¡Vamos, esta canción te gustaba cuando eras niña!

—Tú lo has dicho papi, cuando _era _niña.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín y yo que creía que aún eras pequeña! —Rose lo miró mal, a lo que Ron comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—B-basta— decía de manera entre cortada la pequeña— ¡Me rindo!, ¡Cántame la canción!

—¿Y prometes dormirte?

—L-lo haré— respondió por fin Rose.

—Bien, así me gusta— Rose bufó mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cama. Su padre a veces parecía un bárbaro, tal como el pequeño Hugo.

—¿Vas a empezar?, porque si no te garantizo querido papá que me quedaré dormida de solo…

—Ya, ya, ya. Empecemos— Ron se aclaró la garganta—. _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar, un sombrero más inteligente que yo…_

Rose comenzó a cabecear, los ojos se le cerraban lentamente, a pesar de que luchara con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierta.

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_  
><em>Y puedo superar a todos.<em>  
><em>No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza<em>  
><em>Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.<em>  
><em>Así que pruébame y te diré<em>  
><em>Dónde debes estar.<em>

Hermione que estaba observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta sonrió con cariño y nostalgia, recordando aquellos tiempos en que su pequeña Rose le pedía casi a gritos a su padre por que le cantara esa canción que, con el correr de los años, se convirtió en su canción de cuna favorita.

La pequeña pelirroja pronto se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, donde soñó con un enorme Castillo de piedra, con pasadizos secretos, escaleras que les gustaba cambiar de rumbo, estatuas móviles y fantasmas amigables.

—Sueña con… estar en Gryffindor— le susurró a modo de despedida Ron, mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

—¿No podías decir algo como "sueña con los angelitos", a que no? —la voz de su mujer le sobresaltó.

—Vamos Hermy, cómo si no quisieras tú también que Rosie esté en Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró.

—No importa a qué Casa pertenezca, Ron— le dijo convencida—. Para mí es todo un orgullo que logre ir a Hogwarts.

—Tienes razón— las orejas de Ron se colorearon de la vergüenza. Su mujer siempre sabía cómo hacerle ver que estaba errado en alguna postura.

* * *

><p>El otoño parecía haberse precipitado de la noche a la mañana, ya que las hojas de los árboles, que rodeaban la casa estilo victoriana, se encontraban formando montañas doradas a los pies de los mismos.<p>

Todo parecía normal y tranquilo en aquel vecindario, nada parecía fuera de lo normal hasta que la puerta blanca de la casa más alejada se abrió. Por ella salió Hermione con un traje bastante formal y el cabello recogido en un moño tomando la mano del pequeño Hugo que aún llevaba una tostada con mermelada en la mano.

—¡Ron, vamos que llegaremos tarde! —se quejó la mujer.

El aludido salió casi a los trompicones cargando una mochila enorme.

—Esto sería más fácil si se hiciera con magia—murmuró malhumorado el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué le has puesto en el equipaje a Rosie, toda la biblioteca?

Hermione lo miró mal, mientras le abría la puerta trasera del auto a Hugo.

—Muy gracioso, Ron— le dijo con sarcasmo Hermione.

Mientras Ron ponía el equipaje de Rose en el maletero del auto, su hija mayor salía de la casa con una sonrisa radiante y con su uniforme de Hogwarts ya puesto y cargando una jaula en la mano.

—Y tu madre que quería que pareciéramos normales— se dijo para sí mismo Ron con una sonrisa divertida, recordando cómo había conocido a Hermione de la misma manera.

—¡Vamos _Crookshanks_! —detrás de Rose salió un gato viejo y gordo, antaño con una agilidad increíble, pero que con el correr de los años se había desgastado.

El gato miró con desdén a Ron que lo miraba con algo de recelo, nunca se habían llevado bien desde que Crookshanks había sido comprado por Hermione al principio de su tercer año.

—Que no se me acerque mientras manejo— le advirtió a Rose, que sólo atinó a asentí mientras (sin que Ron se diera cuenta), le guiñaba un ojo a su madre. Ambas sabían lo mucho que le molestaba el gato a su padre.

El auto era un modelo familiar, por lo que se suponía que debían caber a la perfección, sólo que Ron había añadido algunas cosas extra (unos toquecitos mágicos, había dicho a Rose cuando ella le pilló haciendo un encantamiento a los espejos retrovisores), de las que Hermione parecía no tener en cuenta o no decía nada. En parte aquel auto le recordaba al que años atrás había pertenecido a su padre y que ahora vivía salvajemente en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. O al menos eso fue lo último que supo, porque Hagrid nunca le había visto en todas las veces que el semigigante se había internado en el Bosque.

—¿Cinturones puestos? —quiso saber Ron mientras encendía el motor del auto, esta sería la segunda ocasión que llevaría a su familia manejando como "a lo muggle" y quería que Hermione viera lo responsable que era.

Hacía un mes había ido a sacar su licencia de manejo, que Hermione estrictamente le había pedido para darle el visto bueno a que tuvieran un auto en la casa. Su mujer, sin duda, no confiaba en que Ron pasaría la prueba. Aún era un misterio para ella cómo Ron había pasado, pero tenía las ligeras sospechas de que se debía a un encantamiento _Confundus_, aun así no dijo nada, ya que veía lo mucho que significaba aquél artefacto para su marido.

—Sí, papá— resopló Hugo mientras se abrochaba el suyo.

—Tienes mermelada en la nariz— le señaló Rose a su hermano—, quítatela.

En los asientos delanteros Ron y Hermione contuvieron una risotada.

Mientras los Weasley manejaban rumbo a la Estación de King's Cross con tiempo, los Potter estaban algo atrasados. Algo ya de por sí normal, cuando se tiene en cuenta de que son dos chicos que van a Hogwarts y por ende dos equipajes y dos jaulas con los animales correspondientes.

—¡No debiste de haber tomado mi escoba! —se quejó James mientras sus padres, en vano, intentaban poner el orden— ¡De otra forma no estaría buscándola!

Albus, sin querer, había tomado prestada hacía una semana la escoba voladora de su hermano, una _Fly-bus 406_, misma que James intentaría usar ese año para las pruebas de Quidditch.

—Perdón, pero estoy seguro de que la dejé en el garaje— le decía con sinceridad Albus.

—Pues no está.

Lily, que miraba la escena con desdén, sabía dónde estaba la escoba. Ella misma la había tomado en "venganza" porque su hermano mayor había usado a su muñeca preferida para hacer experimentos con su primo Fred.

—Basta ya, chicos— les regañó Harry, quien mientras la pelea seguía su curso había aprovechado para dejar el equipaje en el maletero.

Ginny había ido a revisar en cada habitación, pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa, sin duda parecía que la escoba había desaparecido.

—¿La encontraste? —quiso saber Harry, su mujer negó cansinamente— Bien, pues no hay otro remedio… _Accio Fly-bus_.

Desde debajo del colchón de Lily, la escoba comenzó a moverse, para salir disparada rumbo al comedor, dónde James miró con sorpresa a su hermana.

—¡Fuiste tú!

—Anda James, deja de pelear con tus hermanos que ya se nos hace tarde— le regañó su madre.

James no dijo nada.

En el camino a la Estación James no paró de susurrarle cosas a Albus, a pesar de que sabía que su hermano no había sido quien al final había escondido su preciada escoba, no descansaría hasta que se creyera sus bromas. Lily se había salvado de su ira, sólo por ir con su madre en el asiento delantero.

—Vas a estar en Slytherin— le dijo convencido—, sin duda eres como la gente en esa Casa, tomas las cosas sin pedirlas prestadas…

—No es cierto— le respondió Albus sin tanto convencimiento.

Su hermano ciertamente no estaba ayudando mucho en cuanto a su miedo sobre la Ceremonia de Selección.

Pronto llegaron a la Estación, donde fue algo difícil encontrar lugar para estacionar y donde sin duda despertaron la atención de más de uno gracias a las jaulas con las lechuzas de James (_Cicerón_) y de Albus (_Arquímides_).

Albus estaba aún más nervioso que nunca, por lo que sin querer tropezó con James cuando bajó del auto.

—Seguro serás un Hufflepuff o un Slytherin— le dijo nuevamente James, esta vez sus padres le escucharon.

—¡Por Merlín, James! —le reprendió su madre.

Una vez acomodado el equipaje y las jaulas en los carritos, Ginny y Harry indicaron el camino a sus hijos, quienes no habían parado de discutir sobre la selección. Lily los seguía con pesadumbre, mientras se aferraba al brazo de su padre.

Harry, entendiendo el sentimiento de su pequeña le dijo:

—No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú irás…

—Dos años— soltó indignada la pequeña—, ¡yo quiero ir ahora!

Cuanto más avanzaban, más parecían llamar la atención. Ginny en más de una ocasión se detuvo a regañar a James, que parecía más dispuesto que nunca a sacar de quicio a alguien. Ahora más que nunca la pelirroja entendía y admiraba a su madre, quien había tenido que aguantar casi todas y cada una de las cosas que ella y sus hermanos (en especial los gemelos) hacían.

—Ya lo verás, serás un Slytherin por…

—¡No!, ¡no estaré en Slytherin! —reclamaba temblando de enojo Albus.

Harry miró a Ginny con preocupación, sabían que Albus explotaba bajo presión de una manera un tanto inusual.

—¡James, dale un respiro!

—Sólo digo que podría ser— dijo James mientras miraba sonriendo con autosuficiencia a su hermano menor—. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podrías estar en Slyth…

James captó la mirada casi asesina que le estaba mandando su madre y calló a tiempo, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a Albus.

Al llegar a la barrera se separaron en tres grupos, James tomó su carrito de las manos de su madre y dejó que Lily se sentara sobre él para luego, con algo de diversión en el rostro (pues sabía que había plantado la semilla de la duda en Albus), se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la pared que había entre en Andén 9 y el 10.

Albus suspiró, Harry lo tomó por los hombros mientras los dos se encaminaban hacia la barrera del Andén 9 ¾.

—Me escribirán, ¿no es así? —preguntó Albus con un hilo de voz, antes de avanzar del todo hacía la barrera, quería aprovechar esos pocos momentos con sus padres cuando James no estaba presente.

—Cada día, si eso es lo que quieres— le respondió Ginny con dulzura.

—No cada día— se apresuró a decir Albus—. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe una carta al mes.

Harry rodó los ojos, Albus debía de dejarse llevar por todo lo que James dijera.

—Escribimos a tu hermano tres veces por semana— le respondió Ginny.

—Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts— se apresuró a intervenir Harry—. Sabes que a James le gusta gastar bromas.

_En especial a mí_, pensó Albus.

—¿Vamos? —Albus asintió.

Lado a lado, padre e hijo avanzaron hacia la barrera. Albus cerró fuertemente los ojos, y a pesar de que el año pasado había acompañado a despedir a su hermano, sentía que jamás perdería la sensación de que se iría a estrellar contra la pared entre Andenes.

Pronto un silbido resonó en el ambiente, Albus abrió los ojos maravillado. Ante él, imponente, se encontraba el Expreso de Hogwarts cubierto por humo blanco que cubría parcialmente el Andén. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosos el lugar.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó refiriéndose a Rose, Hugo y sus tíos Ron y Hermione.

—Los encontraremos— respondió Ginny, quien se había materializado hacía unos segundos detrás de ellos.

Avanzaron por el Andén hasta la parte despejada del denso humo.

—Creo que esos son ellos, Al— al fondo se erguían cuatro figuras entre un carrito que parecía que contener el equipaje más cargado de todo el Expreso, tres de ellas se destacaban por la intensa cabellera pelirroja.

—¡Hola! —saludo Albus, quien su cara se tornó un tanto aliviada al ver a sus primos.

Rose, quien Albus se dio cuenta que ya vestía su túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pronto los dos se pusieron a platicar sobre cómo había terminado la noche anterior en la Madriguera. Albus le contó a Rose que había escuchado a Teddy decirle a Victorie en secreto, antes de que se fueran, que estaría en el Andén para despedirla. Mientras ellos charlaban sus padres subieron sus equipajes al Expreso, y Ron le confesaba a Harry haber confundido al examinador muggle para obtener su licencia para manejar.

Fue entonces que los pequeños Lily y Hugo sacaron a relucir _nuevamente_ el tema de la Selección de las casas. Ese tema se estaba tornando peligrosamente filoso en la familia.

—Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos — le dijo Ron a Rose—. Pero, sin presiones.

—¡Ron!

Lily y Hugo rieron, era común que Ron hiciera algo parecido, pero Rose y Albus respiraron profundamente sintiendo el peso, ambos, del deber familiar: estar en Gryffindor.

—Mira nada más quién está ahí— Ron señaló con la cabeza a una familia a un par de metros delante de ellos.

Eran los mismos que Albus había visto en el Callejón Diagon. Igualmente en ese lugar, parecían no encajar del todo.

—Así que _ese_ es el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy— dijo por lo bajo Ron.

Malfoy. Albus había escuchado ese apellido por lo menos un centenar de veces, sabía que esa familia había tenido un pasado oscuro y que el hijo del Mortífago Lucius, había sido compañero de su padre y sus tíos en el Colegio, pero nunca se habían llevado del todo. A decir verdad Draco Malfoy se había unido también a Voldemort para complacer a su padre, o al menos eso le había contado su padre.

Ahora no le extrañaba saber porque parecían no encajar con los demás, y más que sus ojos cargaran una tristeza infinita.

—Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie— prosiguió Ron—. Gracias a Merlín que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

—¡Ron, por el amor de Dios! —le reprendió Hermione— ¡No intentes volverlos el uno contra el otro incluso antes de haber iniciado las clases!

—Tienes razón, lo siento— dijo de prisa el pelirrojo para luego mirar con seriedad a su hija sin capaz de contenerse en añadir—. No seas muy amigable con él Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te cases con un sangre pura.

A lo que Rose no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar.

Harry sabía que Albus empezaba a tomarse a pecho las bromas de James sobre la Selección, por eso no le extrañó que antes de partir (después de que un James corriera a contarles que había visto a Teddy, y que éste estaba besuqueando a su prima Victorie), Albus le preguntara qué le sucedería si iba a Slytherin.

—Albus Severus— se dirigió Harry a su hijo—, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos fue un Slytherin, y probablemente el hombre más valiente que jamás haya conocido…

Harry recordó con algo de pesar a su antiguo Profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, a quien lamentablemente había juzgado en vano en varias ocasiones, sólo hasta su muerte comprendió que aquél hombre sería mayor que ningún otro en la faz de la tierra.

—Pero y si…

—Entonces la Casa de Slytherin habrá ganado a un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Harry— A nosotros no nos importa Al. Pero si a ti te importa, entonces debes saber que tienes la oportunidad de elegir. El Sombrero Seleccionador siempre tiene en cuenta tu elección.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el chico un tanto sorprendido, jamás había escuchado algo semejante.

—Lo hizo en mi caso— sonrió Harry al ver que los ojos verdes de su hijo se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa. Ninguno de sus hijos, antes, había escuchado esa historia.

El tren silbó por tercera ocasión, anunciando así su partida. Albus se apresuró a meterse en el tren, para luego asomarse por la ventanilla y saludar a sus padres.

El corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte y al compás de las ruedas del Expreso, sintiendo que sus aventuras apenas comenzaban. Con una sonrisa en el rostro vio por la ventanilla como su padre lo seguía para saludarlo, perdiéndose de vista una vez que el tren aceleró su marcha.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán!<em>

_Capítulo nuevo, ¿qué les pareció?_

_Cómo verán contiene parte del Epílogo, digo parte porque tuve que resumirlo y contar partes desde el punto de vista de los chicos, pues en este caso… ¡ellos son las estrellas! Faltó un poco de Scorpius, pero pronto veremos más de él._

_Así que… sin más me despido y espero leerlos pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	5. El Sombrero Seleccionador

_**Summary:**__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR<strong>

Albus y Rose pasaron la mayor parte del trayecto en un compartimento repleto por sus primos, por lo que Albus agradeció internamente de que su hermano tuviera una distracción más así podría soportar el viaje. Todos compartieron chucherías cuando el carrito de golosinas pasó por el compartimento, y como casi siempre que alguno compraba ranas de chocolate, no faltó un revuelo por ver cuantos Cromos le faltaba a quién para completar la colección. Esa vez iba ganando Victorie, a quien solo le faltaban los Cromos de tía Hermione y de Luna Lovegood para completar su colección.

A mitad de camino cuando los Weasley comenzaron a dispersarse para poder ir a platicar con sus amigos a otros vagones. Hasta ahí todo iba de perlas, o eso pensaban Albus y Rose, porque en cuestión de minutos James y Fred los hicieron salir del compartimento cuando llegó el mejor amigo de los dos, Sean Finnigan, alegando que habían traído consigo algo de suma importancia y que ni Albus ni Rose podían ver.

—Es por precaución— les dijo burlonamente Fred—. No queremos que Molly se entere.

—Si se entera, por ende se enterarán papá y mamá— siguió James, que miraba de forma inquisidora a su hermano—. Y no quisieras eso, ¿verdad Al? Meterte en problemas incluso antes de llegar al Colegio no quedaría nada bien.

Sean fue quien les cerró, con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, la puerta en la cara. Pero Albus alcanzó a ver cómo del baúl de su hermano sacaban un viejo pergamino, por lo que pensó que tal vez se trataba de uno de sus nuevos "hechizos" o algún plan para meterse en líos.

—¡Vaya, tontos! —murmuró enojada Rose.

—Vamos, vayamos a buscar un nuevo compartimento— le dijo Albus resignado, a sabiendas de que si seguían ahí, lo más probable era que Molly los encontrara y no tenía ganas de pelear con James, ya bastantes nervios tenía como para sumarle una pelea.

—Se meten con nosotros porque somos de primero— aseguró Rose.

Pasaron por varios vagones sin encontrar ningún compartimento libre.

—Odio a James— susurró cansinamente Albus—. Podría estar tomando una siesta antes de llegar.

Rose se detuvo en seco.

—¿Dormiste anoche? —le miró de forma acusatoria la pelirroja, Albus negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. Deberías haberles dicho a…

—Ya no importa— le aseguró Albus—. No importa en lo absoluto.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, había veces en las que no entendía a su primo.

—¿Por qué el cambio?

—Papá… me contó algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que no importa qué habilidades tengas, lo que importa son las decisiones que tomes— Rose asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije.

—No es lo mismo, Rose— la chica suspiró, mientras su vista se desviaba hacia un compartimento que parecía semivacío, su único ocupante era un chico que parecía de su edad—. Fue bueno escucharlo de papá.

—A mí me aterra la presión— admitió la pelirroja susurrando por miedo a que alguien la escuchara—, sé que es algo tonto, pero… somos los hijos de los mejores… de los Héroes de la Guerra.

—No será fácil, pero debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros— le consoló Albus—. Ese es mi miedo también, ¿qué dirá la gente si saben que sé hablar pársel?

Rose suspiró negando con la cabeza. Había estado dando vueltas al asunto desde que su primo le había confesado la primera vez que había escuchado a una serpiente hablar en el Bosque que lindaba con La Madriguera.

La chica se detuvo en seco ante un compartimento semi-vacío, y miró seriamente a su primo.

—¿No te parece extraño que de todas las veces que hemos ido al zoológico o que hemos visto serpientes en algún otro lado, no hayas presentado signos de _escucharlas_ y sólo te ocurra en el bosque que da a La Madriguera? —comenzó la pelirroja— Y lo que más me preocupa… ayer dijiste que era _la misma_ serpiente que habías visto la primera vez.

Albus seguía sin entender.

—No hablas pársel. Hay algo raro en _esa_ serpiente— le dijo convencida— ¿Qué te dijo esta vez?

—Que… había pensado que yo iba a hacerle compañía…— recordó Albus—, y que… nos volveríamos a ver.

—¿Lo ves? Hay algo extraño, y tú no quisiste decírselo al Tío Harry…

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella salió su único ocupante, un chico rubio de tez pálida que los miró con intenso interés.

—Disculpen— su voz arrastraba un poco las palabras.

Albus lo reconoció de inmediato en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —quiso saber Scorpius, su voz tembló un poco.

—N…—comenzó a decir Albus

— No, aun no— se apresuró a responder Rose, que miraba al rubio de manera calculadora.

Albus frunció el ceño, Rose parecía haberse tomado las palabras de su padre un poco a fondo.

—Oh, yo…— las palabras del chico se atragantaron en cuanto su vista se posó en algo que había detrás de Albus.

—Con que ahí estas, Malfoy— una voz un tanto cruel resonó detrás del chico.

Rose y Albus se voltearon para quedar cara a cara con un chico con cara de pocos amigos, que iba flaqueado por dos chicos y una chica. Scorpius tragó saliva sonoramente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —se animó a preguntar Albus a los recién llegados.

—Vaya, vaya— sonrió el que sin duda lideraba el grupo, un chico de pelo negro y rizado con ojos de un azul metálico que brillaban maliciosamente, cuya complexión era bastante robusta, realmente tenía un aire de buscapleitos—, pero si son los hijos de Potter y Weasley.

Albus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba el tono del chico para nada.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a repetir Albus con tranquilidad.

—Mi nombre es Cayo Goyle— sonrió con desdén el chico—, ellos son Augustus Zabini, Oskar Derrick y Prunella Flint— señaló al chico moreno primero, luego a uno tan flaco que parecía un fideo y por último a la chica un tanto rechoncha que tenía el pelo negro y corto dándole un aire más masculino que femenino, los tres les miraban fijamente desde las espaldas de su cabecilla, dándoles un aire de guardaespaldas—. Y este mariquita que tienen aquí— sonrió con placer al ver la mueca de disgusto que daba Scorpius— es Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

Si había algo que Rose no toleraba eran los chicos que se creían superiores a los demás, y si los cálculos de Albus no fallaban, su prima estaba a punto de estallar con las referencias que Cayo Goyle hacía sobre Scorpius.

—Bien, ya que todos nos conocemos, ¿qué les parece si se marchan y dejan a Malfoy en paz? —sonrió la pelirroja con brusquedad.

—Oh, veo que ya tienes novia Scor— se burló —¿Qué dirá tu abuelo cuando se entere? —rió el chico— ¡Un Malfoy y una Weasley!, no sabía que te gustaran los sangre sucias.

Scorpius avanzó hasta donde estaba Cayo.

—Jamás insultes a una chica, en mi presencia.

Goyle rió socarronamente.

—¿O qué?, ¿me vas a pegar, Malfoy?

Albus apretó los puños, secundaría a Malfoy si había pelea. Nadie se metía con su prima.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz autoritaria de Molly Weasley resonó por el pasillo justo en el momento en el que Scorpius parecía dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo a Goyle.

—¡Já, otra Weasley! —miró despectivamente Goyle a la chica, pero pronto empalideció cuando sus ojos se toparon con la insignia de prefecto que colgaba reluciente en la túnica de la pelirroja.

Molly sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Decías, niñato?

—Nada, ya nos íbamos— se alejó mirando sobre su hombro fijamente a Scorpius, quien captó lo que decía moviendo solo sus labios—. _Esto no quedará así._

—Gracias, Molly— sonrió Rose.

La aludida suspiró.

—¿Y bien, qué hacen fuera de su compartimento?, deberían estar cambiándose, ya casi llegamos— les anunció.

Scorpius sonrió al escuchar las noticias.

—¿En serio?

—¿Me ves cara de bromista, chico? —le frunció el ceño la mayor— Los payasos de la familia son otros— añadió guiñándole un ojo a Rose y a Albus—. Así que… ¿qué esperan? ¡Vayan a cambiarse!

Los tres se metieron rápidamente en el compartimento, mientras Molly los miraba con una sonrisa floja en el rostro. Que sus dos primos estuvieran con un Malfoy era una noticia que escandalizaría a la mayoría de su familia, pero ciertamente había algo en el pequeño rubio que hacía que estuviera tranquila con la decisión de sus primos, eso si realmente se diera una amistad entre ellos. Sólo le rogaba a Merlín que su tío Ronald no fuera a ser tan prejuicioso como siempre.

—Oigan…— dijo Scorpius cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Gracias.

Rose le miró sorprendida, pensaba que el chico sería tan horrible como su padre, Draco Malfoy, o al menos ese panorama le había pintado su papá. Aun así no dejaba de sospechar, las serpientes siempre podían engañar a los demás.

—No, gracias a ti por… defenderme— le agradeció Rose sin perder el tono de desdén, simplemente por mero respeto.

Albus miraba la escena con incredulidad. Rose se estaba portando peor que un chico malcriado.

—Oh, que tonto soy— sonrió Scorpius como no dándole importancia al tono de Rose—. Si mi madre me viera diría que no tengo modales, no me he presentado formalmente…

—Eres Scorpius Malfoy— le cortó Rose, diciendo su apellido de una forma bastante extraña.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Eh… si, quitando lo obvio. Y ustedes son…

—Albus y Rose— se apresuró a contestar Albus antes de que Rose dijera algo fuera de lugar—. Los apellidos… ya los sabes.

Scorpius rió.

—¿Quién no ha escuchado sobre los Weasley y los Potter? Sólo un muggle no los reconocería— dijo divertido el rubio—. Un gusto, entonces.

—Iré afuera, mientras se cambian— dijo de golpe algo molesta Rose, mientras se levantaba y salía del compartimento.

La chica no veía muy bien que su primo se llevara "bien" con el hijo de un Ex-Mortífago.

Rose suspiró al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No quería llevarle la contraria a su padre, pero era evidente de que _algo_ bueno tenía el chico Malfoy.

_A veces no somos iguales a nuestros padres_, pensó con un poco de pesadumbre la niña. En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo prejuiciosa con Scorpius, y eso era algo semejante a lo que ella temía que hicieran con ella y sus primos: compararlos por la historia de su familia.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron cambiados Rose entró al compartimento, con lo que pronto comenzaron a sentir que los nervios les embargaban.

—¿Ya saben a qué casa van a ir? —quiso saber Scorpius, quien estaba un poco más animado con el prospecto de que, tal vez, estaría haciendo amigos por primera vez. O al menos uno, porque la chica era bastante extraña, algo sabelotodo, mandona y no le gustaba para nada la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera una rata parlanchina.

—Gryffindor— dijo Rose segura de sí misma—. Toda mi familia estuvo ahí, sería casi pecado que no fuera…

—Ya, pero…— Scorpius la miró fijamente— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? Digo, yo… sé que mi familia ha estado años en… una casa— _Slytherin_, murmuró Rose con cierto tono odio para desmayo de Albus. Scorpius bajó la mirada, descubriendo el rencor de la niña—, pero… si yo pudiera… estar en otra casa, lo aceptaría gustoso.

Rose lo miró anonada.

—¿Incluso si terminas en Hufflepuff?

Scorpius rió.

—Para querer ser Gryffindor tienes mucho potencial para ser Slytherin, también— Albus estalló en carcajadas, era la primera vez que alguien callaba a su prima y daba en el clavo. A veces Rose tenía la lengua más afilada que el aguijón de una abeja.

La pelirroja estaba furiosa, su cara se había coloreado de manera sorprendente, incluso más de lo normal. Sin decir nada, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, su primo parecía haber hecho una elección al comenzar a burlarse de ella.

—¿Se enojó? —Scorpius miró preocupado a Albus, que seguía desternillándose de la risa.

—Déjala, se le pasará una vez que nos hallan Seleccionado, la verdad es que con sus comentarios se le estaba yendo la mano.

Scorpius suspiró, no quería causar problemas con nadie.

—Oye… si te estoy reteniendo… puedes ir con tu prima, no me molestaré— le dijo con seriedad.

—No creo que sea ahora su persona favorita en el mundo— Albus se encogió de hombros—, pero prefiero estar aquí que sufrir la furia del monstruo Rose Weasley.

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Scorpius.

—¿Siempre se enoja así?

—¡Puff, ni te imaginas! —rió Albus recordando todas las veces en que su prima había hecho pucheros enormes porque la habían regañado o había descubierto que algo que había hecho estaba mal.

El resto del trayecto Albus aprendió un poco más de Scorpius, quien no era para nada como su tío Ron temía. El muchacho sin duda había pasado por todo tipo de prejuicios antes, por lo que el enojo de Rose no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y qué se siente vivir en una familia numerosa? —sonrió el rubio, que no paraba de lanzar preguntas.

—¿Honestamente? —Albus hizo una mueca que hizo que Scorpius estallara en carcajadas.

—¡No puede ser tan malo!

—Claro, dímelo cuando tengas a tres pares de orangutanes agarrándote el cuello mientras tratas de jugar _amigablemente_ con ellos al Quidditch.

Scorpius sonrió imaginándose por un momento con una familia numerosa, para él, que era hijo único, eso sería casi como estar en una especie de cielo.

—No es tan malo, entonces.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Soy hijo único, si a eso te refieres— suspiró Scorpius—, pero por parte de mi madre tengo una prima, un año menor que nosotros, se llama Dorea, actualmente ella y su madre viven en los Estados Unidos, desde hace un par de años que no las veo…

—¿Y no vendrá a Hogwarts el siguiente año? —quiso saber Albus.

—Tal vez, sino seguramente irá al de las Brujas de Salem— se encogió de hombros Scorpius, mientras tomaba una de las ranas de chocolate que durante la charla habían ido sacando— ¡Me salió tu tío, de nuevo! —rió Scorpius mientras le pasaba el Cromo de Ronald Weasley a Albus.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Albus asombrado mientras miraba como su tío Ron posaba en el Cromo como si fuera para la revista _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Lo tengo repetido, por lo menos, unas veinte veces— le dijo el rubio—, a tu padre lo tengo unas cinco veces –es uno de los más difíciles–, y a tu tía unas quince…

—¡Vaya! —rió Albus— Y eso que tío Ron pasó años buscando su Cromo.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Scorpius—, fue el primero que me salió y con el que comencé la colección. Hasta ahora solo me falta Agripa, Merlín, Morgana y… Dumbledore.

—Creo que tengo a Dumbledore entre mis cosas… cuando lleguemos prometo cambiártelo por… uno de tía Hermione— Scorpius sonrió—, seguramente hará sufrir a tío Ron cuando se la mande por correo.

—¿No las coleccionas?

—No es mi estilo, la que sí colecciona como maníaca es Rose.

Pronto el tren comenzó a disminuir la marcha, por lo que Scorpius pegó su nariz a la ventana.

—¡Sorprendente!

A lo lejos, en lo alto de una montaña se vislumbraba lo que parecía un Castillo.

—Hagrid me ha dicho que se ve mil veces mejor cuando estamos frente a frente— le confesó Albus.

—¿Hagrid?

—El guardián de llaves y Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts.

—Oh.

Scorpius de inmediato supo de quién hablaba Albus. Su abuelo siempre tenía historias despectivas ante aquel hombre semi-gigante.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a bajar del tren. Con lo que una voz conocida pronto retumbó en los oídos de Albus, que se apresuró a correr en dirección de la misma.

—¡PRMER AÑO! ¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, POR AQUÍ!

—¡Hagrid! —sonrió al llegar junto a un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros y medio, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una enmarañada barba, que en antaño debiera haber sido castaña y que ahora se encontraba coloreada por el blanco de las canas. Sus ojos amables, de color castaño, brillaron con intensidad al ver al pequeño Potter.

—Albus, ¿has tenido buen viaje? —trató de susurrar Hagrid— ¿Qué tal tus padres?

Scorpius miraba la escena un poco alejado, ya había tenido un encuentro desagradable con Rose Weasley como para agregarle que Hagrid le dijera algo a Albus sobre su familia y que perdiera la oportunidad de hacer un buen amigo.

—El viaje estuvo de lujo, mamá y papá te mandan saludos— el chico tomó aire para hacer una pausa, quería presentarle a Hagrid a su nuevo amigo—, hay alguien que quiero presentarte…

Scorpius tragó saliva. _Nada mal para pasar desapercibido,_ pensó con algo de recelo.

—Hagrid, éste es Scorpius Malfoy, mi nuevo amigo— si a Hagrid le sorprendió que un Potter anduviera con un Malfoy no lo demostró enseguida, simplemente asintió y saludo con seriedad a Scorpius.

—Mucho gusto— le dijo con respeto Scorpius.

—El gusto… es mío— sonrió Hagrid algo incómodo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que un Malfoy tuviera buenos modales con él—. Bueno esto… disculpen un segundo… ¡LOS DE PRIMERO, POR AQUÍ!

Hagrid casi rodó los ojos al ver como Scorpius se quedaba algo anonado, sin duda ese sería un año interesante en Hogwarts, después de hacía 19 años.

Rose Weasley, quien había pasado el resto del trayecto en el compartimento de sus primas mayores, se abrió paso entre la multitud al escuchar la atronadora voz de Hagrid, que llamaba a los de primero. Sus primas se despidieron de ella deseándole suerte y con miradas curiosas (pues su pequeña prima nunca se separaba de Albus Potter), las Weasley se dirigieron a un camino que les llevaba a los carruajes. Rose apuró el paso.

—¿Son todos los de primero? —quiso saber Hagrid.

—¡Esperen! — una niña un tanto bajita de pelo castaño claro, corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban ya formados los de primer año— Me he quedado dormida.

Albus vio con algo de molestia como Goyle y los de su pandilla se reían entre dientes. La pobre chica bajó la vista al suelo.

Hagrid se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, si ya estamos todos… ¡Síganme! —anunció por fin el semi-gigante que comenzó a andar a través de un camino algo fangoso y empinado— Tengan cuidado donde pisan, el suelo esta resbaloso— les advirtió sobre su espalda al tiempo que Rose, teniendo los reflejos de un lince, sostenía a la niña que se había quedado dormida, pues se había estado por caer.

—Gracias— murmuró apenada.

—No hay de qué.

El camino siguió en silencio por unos cinco minutos, hasta que llegaron a una curva.

—Atención, chicos— anunció el guardabosque—. Al finalizar esta curva tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts.

Una exclamación de sorpresa, asombro y fascinación recorrió al grupo. Ni en mil sueños Albus hubiera imaginado que el Castillo sería tan imponente y majestuoso con todas sus torres iluminadas, sin duda dándoles la bienvenida a la que sería su casa por siete largos años.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —la voz de Hagrid lo distrajo de su hilo de pensamientos para darse cuenta que frente a ellos, había unos pequeños botes alineados que flotaban alegremente en la orilla de la superficie de un gran lago negro, cuya superficie parecía hecha de cristal liso que reflejaba las luces alegres que emanaba el Castillo de Hogwarts.

Albus y Scorpius tomaron uno, y para sorpresa del rubio se les unió Rose Weasley junto con la chica que se había quedado dormida.

Rose le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Scorpius, quien sin ningún gesto se volteó a ver a Hagrid que ayudaba a uno de los alumnos más pequeños a subir a su bote. Mientras que Albus se contenía de las ganas de rodar los ojos, preguntándose hasta cuando Rose dejaría ese comportamiento tan infantil.

—¿Todos han subido, ya? —preguntó Hagrid mientras subía a un bote para él solo, iluminando las caritas de todos los chicos de primero— Bien, entonces… ¡ADELANTE!

Los botes comenzaron a andar mágicamente, dirigiéndose en una velocidad moderada hacia los riscos al pie del Castillo de Hogwarts y navegando por todo el Lago Negro sin romper filas, los chicos ya no sabían hacia dónde mirar, todo les parecía maravilloso.

—¡Miren ahí! — exclamó un chico moreno señalando un poco más delante de su barca—¿Lo han visto?

—No se asomen demasiado, debe de ser el Calamar Gigante que quiere darles la bienvenida— les avisó Hagrid.

—¿Calamar Gigante? —murmuró algo aterrorizada la niña que les acompañaba en el bote.

—Tranquila, no es para temer— se apresuró a decir Scorpius—. El Calamar no es peligroso, lo sé porque he leído Historia de Hogwarts…

La niña miró a Scorpius con gratitud y admiración. Rose al oír la declaración de Scorpius (y la actitud de la que seguramente sería una de sus admiradoras), se cruzó de brazos con enfado, se suponía que ella debía ser la única de primer año que leería ese libro, o al menos eso fue lo que le había plantado su madre, ya que según lo que le había dicho, nadie en su generación había leído el libro de pies a cabeza, excepto ella.

—Bajen las cabezas— les advirtió Hagrid en cuanto los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Pronto se encontraron deslizándose por entre las rocas, las cuales formaban una pequeña cueva donde se encontraban los desembarcaderos, los cuales no estaban del todo a la vista de los pequeños, pues la entrada se encontraba cubierta por una inmensa cortina de hiedra. Pasando por lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo al Castillo, pronto llegaron al desembarcadero, Hagrid se desmontó de su barco y con una seña apremió a los pequeños jóvenes a que le imitaran trepando entre rocas y guijarros.

Los chicos siguieron a Hagrid por un camino empinado hacia un pasadizo en la roca, que los conducía a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El césped húmedo y suave brillaba con intensidad a medida que se acercaban al Castillo que ahora parecía más imponente que nunca.

Pronto el grupo se vio subiendo por unos grandes escalones de piedra. Hagrid, después de comprobar que todos los pequeños habían llegado con él, llamó a la gran puerta de roble que tenían frente a ellos. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y por ella salió un hombre un tanto pequeño para lo que parecía su edad (tenía una barba larga y plateada que arrastraba hasta el suelo y arrugas en ambas comisuras de los ojos).

—Los de primer año, Profesor Flitwick— anunció Hagrid.

—¡Maravilloso, estupendo! —chilló el Profesor— ¡Gracias, Hagrid! Yo me encargaré desde aquí.

Hagrid, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se alejó con paso rápido, no sin antes guiñarles el ojo a Albus y a Rose.

—¡Síganme chicos! —exclamó el Profesor Flitwick con entusiasmo.

Era un tanto difícil seguirle el paso, pues avanzaban casi de manera más lenta, a diferencia de Hagrid, con el que tenían que trotar para ir a su paso normal.

El Profesor Flitwick los condujo a través de un área iluminada por antorchas, se trataba del enorme vestíbulo del Castillo, y por donde resonaban cientos de voces alegres que Albus supuso serían del resto del alumnado. El techo alto parecía infinito y frente a ellos había una magnífica escalera de mármol que seguramente conectaba a esa área con el resto del Castillo.

Flitwick no se detuvo frente a la puerta situada a su derecha por la que salían las voces, sino que siguió caminando hacia lo que parecía una pequeña habitación vacía que estaba justo al lado del vestíbulo. Una vez que todos los pequeños estuvieron acomodados (algo apretados para el gusto de Rose), el Profesor habló con su voz chillona.

—¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! —les saludó alegremente— En unos minutos se dará comienzo al banquete de celebración de inicio del curso, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, deberán ser Seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas que conforman a Hogwarts. La ceremonia de Selección es de suma importancia, ya que mientras completan sus estudios su Casa pasará a ser como una familia aquí en el Castillo. Compartirán clases con el resto de los alumnos que sean seleccionados para la misma casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios asignados para su generación en su respectiva Casa y podrán pasar el tiempo libre o de estudio en la Sala Común de la misma.

—Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene una historia noble y propia, cada Casa ha dado notables magos y brujas a lo largo de distintas generaciones. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos se verán premiados con puntos para su Casa, mientras que por cada infracción a las normas que cometan hará que se les descuenten e incluso que se les aplique algún tipo de sanción. Al finalizar el año, la Casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, un premio honorable. Espero que cada uno de ustedes, sea un orgullo para la Casa que les sea designada.

—La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar en unos pocos minutos, frente al resto del Colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se pongan cómodos y se arreglen un poco. Volveré a por ustedes en cuanto todo esté listo para la Ceremonia de Selección, por favor, esperen tranquilos.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral una vez que el Profesor abandonó la habitación, en el aire se palpaba la sensación de nerviosismo que más de uno llevaba en su interior. Albus suspiró con algo de melancolía, tenía miedo de enfrentarse al Sombrero Seleccionador y que le dijera que realmente era un Slytherin (a pesar de lo que su padre le había dicho horas atrás), o peor, que no encontraran una casa dónde poder colocarlo.

—¿Cómo es que será la selección? —escuchó Albus susurrar a alguien con cierto temor en la voz.

—¡Fácil! —la maliciosa voz de Goyle resonó en el cuartito— Deberás mostrar tus aptitudes mágicas delante de todo el Colegio.

Un murmullo de miedo y excitación recorrió pronto al grupo entero.

—Si ponerte un Sombrero en la cabeza es signo de aptitud mágica, por favor… ¡qué alguien me lance pus de bubotubérculo! —murmuró con enfado Rose.

Albus y Scorpius comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa.

—¿De qué se ríen, ustedes tres? —les preguntó de manera desafiante Prunella Flint— No estarán tan valientes cuando tengan que demostrarse…

—¿Tu sabes de qué va la Selección, Flint? —contestó con orgullo Rose.

La morena negó con la cabeza algo enfadada.

—Bien, entonces cállate si no sabes.

Algunos de los presentes se rieron entre dientes de la cara anonada que presentaba Flint, otros como Albus y Scorpius miraban a Rose con gestos que iban desde la completa admiración hasta un gesto anonado que los hacía parecer aturdidos.

—¿Y tú si sabes mucho, no Weasley? — se burló de inmediato Goyle— Apuesto a que para ustedes será todo pan comido, siendo hijos de los Héroes de la Guerra…

Goyle se detuvo en ese mismo instante, cuando por la puerta volvió a hacer acto de presencia el Profesor Flitwick. Albus suspiró agradecido, pues sabía que si el Profesor hubiera entrado unos segundos más tarde, entonces la habitación estaría en pleno auge de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, encabezada nada más y nada menos que por una pelirroja tan enojada como una banshee loca.

—Es hora chicos, la Ceremonia va a empezar— anunció con alegría el Profesor—. Formen una hilera y síganme.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación casi dando tumbos, volviendo a pasar por el vestíbulo, solo que esta vez sí pasaron por las enormes puertas dobles, entrando por primera vez en el Gran Comedor. Albus ya no sabía si admirar todo rápidamente o darle cabida a sus nervios y temores, optó por lo primero que momentáneamente parecía opacar a lo segundo.

El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado por cientos de velas, que flotaban arriba de cuatro mesas que ya estaban ocupadas con el resto de los alumnos. La iluminación hacía resplandecerla vajilla de oro que había sobre ellas y que parecía esperar animadamente la entrada de un banquete. Justo en la cabecera del comedor, encima de un entarimado, se encontraba la larga mesa de los profesores. Albus distinguió a Neville Longbottom entre ellos, el cual les guiñó el ojo a él y a Rose disimuladamente.

El Profesor Flitwick los condujo hasta la parte delantera de la mesa, con lo que el grupo quedó de espaldas al resto del Colegio. Albus se sorprendió al ver que entre el resto de los estudiantes había fantasmas, estaba deseoso de conocer, al menos, a Nick Casi-Decapitado.

—¡Wow! —susurró Scorpius a su lado, que miraba animado el techo.

Para sorpresa de Albus, no era un techo común y corriente, parecía como si el cielo del exterior estuviera presente en el interior del Gran Comedor, de un negro terciopelo salpicado por cientos de estrellas que resplandecían al compás de las velas flotantes.

Rose rodó los ojos. _Para ser alguien que leyó, _la Historia de Hogwarts, _Scorp… ¡Malfoy!, no sabe de nada_.

El Profesor Flitwick se adelantó un poco para acomodar un taburete de cuatro patas en el centro frente a los alumnos de primer año, colocando encima de este un viejo, sucio y raído sombrero puntiagudo, sin duda de mago.

Todo el Comedor quedó en silencio contemplando fijamente al Sombrero, Albus, Rose y Scorpius, los imitaron. Entonces el sombrero se movió, una rasgadura cercana al borde del ala se abrió, tan ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Hace tal vez más de mil años que a mí me crearon,_

_podrás pensar que soy ridículo, poniéndome nostálgico y narrativo, _

_pero este fue el propósito, por el cual aún sigo en tránsito_

_no seré tu sombrero de uso diario, pero me agradecerás al pasar el año,_

_pues yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts._

_Cuatro nobles magos, en mí depositaron_

_la confianza para esta selección llevar a cabo._

_El noble Gryffindor, me pidió alumnos con valía_

_La bella Ravenclaw, sólo sabiduría era lo que pedía_

_La perseverante Hufflepuff, gente trabajadora recluía_

_y el astuto Slytherin, solo codiciaba alumnos con astucia._

_No hay rincón oscuro en tu cabeza que a mí me quede oculto,_

_acércate y pruébame de una vez que te diré,_

_en qué casa te seleccionaré._

_No tengas miedo, pues soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts._

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos al finalizar la canción, a lo que el Sombrero volvió a moverse en forma de una ridícula reverencia (solo doblarse en dos), para luego quedar rígido, a la espera del primer alumno que debiera seleccionar.

El Profesor Flitwick se aclaró la garganta, mientras sujetaba un rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán colocarse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que sean seleccionados en sus respectivas casas— anunció alegremente—. ¡Abendroth, Charles!

Un chico moreno se adelantó con pesadumbre, se colocó el sombrero y esperó sentado un segundo.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda estalló en aplausos, para recibir con entusiasmo a su nuevo integrante.

—¡Ackerley, Jane!

La chica que había compartido bote con Albus, Rose y Scorpius se adelantó, la niña temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras se ponía con manos temblorosas el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, algo que empezaba a inquietar a más de uno.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! — gritó por fin el Sombrero.

La mesa contigua a Ravenclaw, la más alejada hacia la izquierda, estalló en sendos vítores. Albus logró distinguir a su hermano y a sus primos, que aplaudían con entusiasmo.

—¡Babcock, Arabella!

—¡RAVENCLAW! —gritó nuevamente el sombrero, la chica corrió a tomar asiento en la mesa.

Bagman, Edward fue a Hufflepuff, con lo que la mesa de la derecha aplaudió para recibirle. Campbell, Andreas también fue a Hufflepuff. Mientras que Derrick, Oskar fue el primer Slytherin. Albus rezaba mentalmente para que no le tocara en aquella casa que, producto de su imaginación o no, le parecía la menos agradable de todas.

Luego siguió Flint, Prunella, quien como Derrick fue a Slytherin. Francis, Olive fue a Gryffindor a lo igual que Goldstein, David y los mellizos Heldenberg, Horace y Helena. Algunas veces el Sombrero tardaba más que en otros en nombrar la Casa a la que los seleccionaba, pero otras lo hacía de manera inmediata, como sucedió con Goyle, Cayo, a quien le mandó a Slytherin, el chico fue a reunirse con sus amigotes con mucha satisfacción.

—¡Hackleton, Aidan!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Inglebee, Fiona!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Jackson, Samuel fue a Gryffindor, a lo igual que Kirke, Isabella. Lynch, Nathan fue a Ravenclaw. Macmillan, Joseph fue recibido en Hufflepuff.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

El rubio avanzó sigilosamente hacia el taburete, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las manos le sudaban. Tomó el sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza, cubriéndole así los ojos, de tan grande que le calzaba. Se sentó y esperó.

—Interesante— susurró una vocecita en su oreja—. Un Malfoy bastante interesante… ¿quién lo diría?

Scorpius temblaba pensando en sus posibilidades.

—Eres astuto como todos tus familiares, pero posees algo que te hace distinto…

_No quiero ser como ellos_, pensó de inmediato Scorpius.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, eh? —susurró el sombrero alegre—, entonces te pondré en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El silencio inundó al Gran Comedor hasta que la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con evidente sorpresa a Scorpius. Albus le sonrió con alegría, solo esperaba correr la misma suerte, mientras que a su lado Rose resoplaba, para ella el sombrero estaba funcionando mal sin duda.

La selección continuó, por lo que pronto ya casi no quedaban muchos para seleccionar. McClaggen… Mim… Neil… Nicholson… O'Connell… Page, y más tarde Pingleton, Diana… y, por fin:

—¡Potter, Albus!

Albus tragó en seco. Rose le dio unas palmaditas disimuladas en la espalda para infundirle valor. El chico tomó el sombrero y como todos los demás anteriormente a él, se sentó a esperar.

—Segundo Potter— Albus se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz cercana a su oído—, esto es sumamente complejo. Tienes la mente bastante interesante, tal como tu padre. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Gran talento… ¿dónde te pondré?

_No en Slytherin_, recordó pedir Albus.

—Tal como tu padre, ¿eh? —rió el Sombrero— Ahí tendrás grandes oportunidades, te ayudaría a sobresalir naturalmente…

_No en Slytherin_, repitió mentalmente Albus con mayor fuerza.

—Si eso es lo que deseas… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El chico suspiró con alivio y corrió a sentarse al lado de su nuevo amigo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Scorpius le felicitaba con alegría, mientras James y Fred los miraban con cierto asombro. Ellos también eran de mente cerrada como la de Rose. Molly, en su deber de prefecta, le felicitó desde su asiento guiñándole un ojo.

Summers, Bianca resultó ser Hufflepuff. Tydeman, Zacharias fue a Slytherin. Vermeer, Fausto quedó en Ravenclaw…

—¡Weasley, Rose!

—Diez galeones a que se tropieza— escuchó Albus susurrar a Fred que se dirigía animado a James.

—¡Nah! Se va a poner colorada…

Rose avanzó con decisión al taburete colocándose el Sombrero de manera inmediata.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó el Sombrero— ¿Otro Weasley más?, ¿es que acaso tienen una máquina secreta en casa?

James ganó la apuesta, Rose estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Pero… aguarda— susurró esta vez el sombrero en el oído de la pequeña—. Tienes una mente bastante maravillosa, talentosa… Será difícil, como tu madre.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, cosa que a Albus comenzaba a inquietarle. Rose sudaba por el peso del sombrero en la cabeza y sentía las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza.

—Ya sé qué haré contigo…—dijo finalmente el Sombrero— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus no se cansó de aplaudir, recibió con alegría a su prima que… para desgracia de James, tropezó al bajar de la tarima.

La Ceremonia finalizó cuando Zabini, Augustus fue seleccionado para Slytherin. De inmediato Albus vio como la Directora se ponía de pie, era un bruja bastante delgada y parecía una libélula humana, vestía con chales muy llamativos de lentejuelas, tenía unas gafas que hacían que sus ojos parecerán cuadriplicados, tenía el cabello algo enmarañado y entrecano. Sybill Trelawney era tal como tía Hermione la describía.

—¡Bienvenidos queridos míos! —exclamó en voz entusiasta abriendo los brazos como abrazando a un gigante invisible— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo ciclo escolar en Hogwarts! Como ya es costumbre y tradición, solo me abstendré a decir… querida— llamó a una chica morena de la mesa de Hufflepuff que no tendría más que quince años—, por favor ten cuidado cuando llegues al postre, no querrás iniciar el año en la enfermería con un atracón— el comedor estalló en carcajadas, con lo que la chica se ruborizó—, y usted señor…— señaló, para deleite de Albus y Scorpius, a Goyle—, más le vale que no tenga ninguna baja calificación porque su comportamiento en el año merecería un _Trol_ en el boletín.

Albus, Scorpius y Rose rieron con ganas.

—¡Dios, nuestra directora esta chiflada! —exclamó entre risas Rose, mientras miraba como la cara de Goyle iba del rojo intenso al morado.

—Pero… sabe lo que hace— le dijo Victorie algo animada a sus primos—. Es un poco más relajada que la vieja de McGonagall— finalizó.

Victorie había tenido el placer, o la tragedia (como ella decía), de haber estado en Hogwarts durante los últimos años de Minerva McGonagall como Directora, según lo que contaba, era muy estricta y no era benevolente ni con los de su misma casa, aunque siempre actuaba con aire maternal si no la molestaban en su oficina para aplicarles algún tipo de castigo. Teddy Lupin, muy para el desmayo de Victorie, siempre era mandado a la Dirección por algún tipo de travesura que hacía en clase.

—Con tal de que le ponga _trol _ a Goyle en el boletín, me basta— sonrió Scorpius animado, los Weasley le devolvieron una sonrisa incómoda, sin duda, pensó Albus, ninguno de sus primos, incluido su propio hermano, sabía cómo actuar delante de él.

—Bien, ahora sí… ¡Qué comience el banquete! —dijo al fin Trelawney.

Para asombro y maravilla de los de primer año, los platos se llenaron mágicamente ante sus ojos. Rose se apresuró a tomar un poco de cada cosa.

—¡Hey, pequeña bestia! —le dijo con cariño Molly a su prima— Despacio o te atragantarás, y no será Giselle la que vaya a la Enfermería con dolor de panza.

Rose se ruborizó.

—¡Pero si estoy en etapa de crecimiento!

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Sí, pero mejor que crezcas hacia arriba que hacia los costados— se burló Fred, con lo que Rose, comportándose como una niña de cinco años, le enseñó la lengua.

Ese comportamiento era típico entre todos sus primos, por lo que Albus ya estaba más que acostumbrado, pero para Scorpius aquella interacción era algo nuevo, lo que le hacía añorar una familia numerosa, pues él siendo hijo único jamás había tenido una relación como la de los Weasley y los Potter.

—Los elfos se esmeran cada día más, sin duda alguna— dijo una voz solemne, arriba de ellos. Se trataba de un fantasma de aspecto centenario, pues vestía gorguera y medias dignas de de época.

—¡Sir, Nicholas! —le saludaron a coro Fred y James con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.

—Con que tú eres Nick Casi Decapitado— le dijo Rose maravillada.

—Prefiero, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, si no les molesta— le sonrió con algo de aplomo el fantasma.

—¿Por qué _casi_? —quiso saber Jane Ackerley, que se había unido a la conversación.

—Por esto…— dijo con algo de brusquedad haciendo que su cabeza se tambaleara y quedara colgando de un pedazo de lo que parecía músculo y tendón— Así que… espero que nos ayuden a ganar la Copa de la Casa este año. No queremos que Ravenclaw la gane por tercera vez consecutiva… ¡hace años que Gryffindor no gana la Copa!

El fantasma se alejó contando la misma historia al resto de los nuevos alumnos quienes absorbían como esponjas todo lo que él les decía.

Cuando sus estómagos estaban casi a reventar de comida, los restos que había en los platos desaparecieron para dar paso a todo tipo de postres que Albus jamás había visto, incluso en la Madriguera, donde la abuela Molly cocinaba como para diez ejércitos cada que se reunían.

Rose tomó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y dulce de leche, mientras que Albus se servía un poco de budín de fresas con nata, y Scorpius optaba por una tarta de melaza.

—Mmm..., "edto eta bonissimo" —dijo Rose con la boca llena, Jane, que se sentaba a su lado asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Toda su familia es de magos? —quiso saber Samuel Jackson, un chico de cabello moreno y tez pálida que hacía que sus ojos saltones y grises destacaran en su cara.

—Si— respondieron al unísono Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Jane y David.

—Por supuesto— se apresuraron a añadir los mellizos Helgdenberg.

—No, la mía son mitad y mitad— anunció Olive Francis, una chica de larga cabellera rubia que tenía la voz algo aguda y cuya nariz respingada siempre parecía estar apuntando hacia el techo—. Mamá es _muggle_ y papá es brujo, ella lo aceptó todo bastante bien.

—Tienes suerte, mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando se enteró de que era bruja…— Isabella Kirke forzó una sonrisa en su, ya de por sí, triste rostro.

—A mí me crío solo mi padre— anunció Samuel como para compensar la historia de Isabella—. Mi madre era una bruja, pero le gustaba viajar por el mundo… una vez se fue a Australia y… nunca volvió.

Un silencio se hizo en la mesa.

—¿Alguien quiere más fresas con crema? —preguntó Rose algo incómoda para romper el silencio.

Pronto el tema de conversación cambió en torno a las clases, Rose y Scorpius parecían estar en una competencia para ver qué clase era la mejor. El tiempo pasó casi volando y de nuevo los platos casi vacíos desaparecieron dejando la mesa limpia y reluciente. La Profesora Trelawney volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Ya que estamos todos con los estómagos llenos…— sonrió la Profesora—. Debo hacer los anuncios habituales para los nuevos, y algunos recordatorios a los no tan nuevos— sus ojos de libélula se posaron especialmente en James y Fred

—Los de primer año deben saber que el Bosque Prohibido… está prohibido para todos los alumnos— anunció Trelawney—. Además nuestro querido celador, el viejo Señor Filch— James y Fred rieron por lo bajo ante la mención del pobre hombre, que desde hacía unos cincuenta años o más, trabajaba en el mismo puesto dentro del Castillo—, me ha pedido que por favor se abstengan de hacer uso de cualquier objeto de la lista que se encuentra colgada a las afueras de su despacho, especialmente los que son de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

Las pruebas de Quidditch iniciarán a partir de la segunda semana del curso, como todos los años. Los que estén interesados, por favor, pónganse en contacto con el Profesor Krum, nuestro nuevo profesor de vuelo.

Albus, que hasta ahora no había visto bien a todo el plantel de Profesores, pronto distinguió la figura osca y desgarbada del ex jugador de Quidditch búlgaro, se encontraba sentado entre una profesora de cabellera negra, recogida en un moño, que le daba un aspecto severo.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que sus mentes se llenen de la neblina que provoca los sueños… les invito a entonar el himno del colegio! —exclamó con más alegría aun la Profesora Trelawney.

Algunos de los Profesores forzaron sonrisas, mientras que una buena parte del alumnado gruñó con desdén.

—Esto es todos los años…— escuchó Albus decir a Victorie—, quiere seguir la tradición que había impuesto Albus Dumbledore en sus tiempos como Director.

El Profesor Flitwick, a pedido de la Profesora Trelawney, agitó su varita y por ella salieron serpenteantes palabras doradas, que formaban las estrofas del himno de Hogwarts.

Pronto el Comedor comenzó a cantar:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada quien terminó en tiempos diferentes, pero la Profesora Trelawney parecía encantada.

—Ahora si pequeños míos… vayan a sus respectivas Salas y recuerden a partir de mañana abrir sus mentes para ver cosas nuevas que los guiarán… ¡hacia el futuro!

—¡Los de primer año, por favor, síganme! —anunció Molly por encima del barullo que comenzó a generarse en el Gran Comedor.

Los nuevos Gryffindor siguieron a Molly a través del Gran Comedor, para subir luego las grandes escaleras de mármol. Molly se detuvo a tiempo cuando de la nada un montón de globos con agua salían disparados desde el techo hacia los alumnos.

—¡Peeves! —exclamó con enojo Molly, ante los ojos de los de primero una especie de duende con aspecto algo macabro, pero simplón a la vez.

—Un _poltergeist_—susurró Rose.

—El Barón Sanguinario está por salir…

El poltergeist se rió estruendosamente mientras desaparecía con un "_¡Bienvenidos pequeñitos, de primerito!_", y no sin antes echarle una pedorreta a Molly y a los prefectos de otras casas que le miraban con enfado desde la entrada del Gran Comedor.

—Tienen que tener cuidado con Peeves— les advirtió Molly, cuando comenzaron a andar de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras—. Sólo el Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de Slytherin, puede ponerlo en regla y controlarlo. No escucha a los prefectos y qué decir de los profesores…

Albus, Scorpius y Rose estaban tan adormilados a causa de la comida que no prestaban real atención al camino por el cual Molly los llevaba, en más de una ocasión atravesaron lo que parecía pasillos secretos. Subieron hasta el área de las torres, si mal no calculaba Albus, y cuando ya se estaban preguntando cuándo se detendrían.

Llevaban unos quince minutos recorriendo pasillos y subiendo escaleras, cuando de pronto Molly se detuvo. Al final del pasillo había un retrato de una mujer (bastante gorda para juicio de Rose), con un vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó con voz grave y autoritaria a Molly.

—_Gárgolas y centellas_— Horace Heldenberg rió por lo bajo al escuchar la contraseña, Molly suspiró—. Ya no saben qué poner de contraseñas, ¿a qué no?

—Ha habido peores— le aseguró la Dama Gorda, quien se balanceó hacia delante para dejar a la vista un agujero redondo en la pared, el cual pronto todos pasaron.

Así, ante ellos, surgió la Sala Común de Gryffindor, una sala redonda y de aspecto acogedor, que tenía decoraciones a juego con el estandarte de la Casa. Había un par de mesas cercanas a los ventanales que daban a los terrenos del Colegio y un sillón de tres plazas que quedaba justo frente a la chimenea, que en esos momentos tenía un fuego moderado y que calentaba agradablemente el ambiente.

Molly les hizo romper filas, mandando a las chicas por una puerta hacia lo que serían sus dormitorios durante los próximos siete años. Rose se despidió de Albus con un bostezo, demasiado cansada para decir nada, tanto que ni se molestó en decirle nada a Scorpius cuando con tono un tanto de burla le dijo "_Descansa, Weasley_". Mientras que a los chicos los guió por otra puerta al final de unas escaleras de caracol.

El dormitorio era circular, como la sala común, y en ella había cinco camas con dosel de cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Los baúles y mochilas de cada chico se encontraban ya acomodadas a los pies de cada cama. Tan cansados como estaban, pronto se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en las camas.

—Buenas noches, Albus— se despidió bostezando Scorpius desde la cama contigua.

—Buenas noches…

Esa noche Albus durmió con sueño pesado, tal vez debido a que se encontraba en una cama distinta a la suya o a lo mucho que había comido en el Gran Comedor, lo cierto es que sus sueños eran tan confusos como las figuras que se crean en la neblina. Lo bueno de aquello es que al siguiente día no recordaría mucho de ello.

* * *

><p><em>El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, ¿qué les parece? XD<em>

_No se acostumbren mucho si quieren actualizaciones más o menos seguidas, ya que este fue un caso… y ando bien atareada con asuntos de la Facultad (a veces desearía tener una varita para apurar mi trabajo)._

_Pero, en fin… espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cuántos de ustedes esperaban que Scorpius estuviera en Gryffindor? Creo que muy pocos. ¡Déjenme sus opiniones, que quiero saber al respecto!_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	6. Pelea en las Mazmorras

**Next Generation**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>PELEA EN LAS MAZMORRAS<strong>

Los chicos de primero vivieron la primera semana de clases de manera intensa. Albus pronto aprendió que todo lo que veía hacer a sus padres era algo que solo con el tiempo y la dedicación necesaria podría lograr. Mientras que por su parte tanto Rose como Scorpius parecían decididos a entablar una especie de competencia para ver quién era el mejor alumno de la clase, algo que a veces divertía a los profesores y otras veces generaba momentos de tención. El que tenía que soportar eso de manera casi agotadora era Albus, pues ambos chicos habían decidido sentarse a ambos lados de él. Albus sospechaba que era una especie de competencia por parte de Rose para probarle a Scorpius quién era su "mejor amiga".

Fue así como se encontraron la mañana del viernes en la segunda clase de pociones, la cual, muy para el lamento de los tres Gryffindor, la compartían con los Slytherin. Esa era una de las tres clases que debían tener juntos.

—Alguien que no sea ni Weasley ni Malfoy me podría decir, ¿qué es el bezoar? —quiso saber la Profesora de Pociones, Miranda Harris.

Las clases de pociones se impartían en las mazmorras, tal como sus padres les habían contado a sus hijos, ya que se suponía que eran ideales para la elaboración de todo tipo de pociones que los profesores les enseñaran. Albus y Rose ya habían escuchado cómo podían ser las clases con la Profesora Harris, en especial por la cantidad de quejas que llevaban sus primos a casa. Todos los Weasley, sin excepción alguna, odiaban con creces a la Profesora Harris.

La Profesora Harris era una mujer estricta, su cabello negro hacía juego con sus dos ojos que parecían observar en todo momento a sus alumnos con la agilidad de un halcón. Su nariz puntiaguda le daba el aspecto de un cuervo que cuando hacia cuestiones en clase parecía buscar a su presa con solo olfatear el miedo que producía, porque sí, la Profesora Harris infundía pánico en algunos de los alumnos presentes.

—¿Nadie? —la profesora rodó los ojos— A ver, por lista… Señor Cayo Goyle— los ojos de la profesora viajaron por toda la clase en busca del chico, quien para satisfacción de Albus, Rose y Scorpius parecía a punto de ponerse malo.

El aludido alzó la mano.

—Quiero que me explique para qué sirve el bezoar— repitió la profesora con tono severo.

—¿Es para hacer… pociones?

La clase estalló en carcajadas.

—Si, señor Goyle— le dijo con enojo la profesora—. Pero a qué clase de pociones pertenece y de dónde se extrae.

Era obvio de que a la profesora no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo. Las manos de Rose y Scorpius se elevaron en seguida.

—Aguarden un segundo Malfoy y Weasley, veamos si el joven Goyle leyó su libro. Tiene cinco minutos para responderme, mientras tanto quiero que la clase vaya anotando las instrucciones para la elaboración de la poción que veremos en la siguiente clase.

Con un movimiento de varita en la pizarra del salón aparecieron escritas las instrucciones de lo que parecía, según Rose, la poción del olvido.

—¡Por Merlín!— exclamó Scorpius con pesadumbre— ¿ya vamos a comenzar con ésa poción?

Albus lo miró sin entender.

—Es una poción bastante difícil— le explicó el rubio que tomaba apuntes casi a la velocidad del rayo sin descuidar su pulcra caligrafía, algo que pareció molestar a Rose pues la niña tenía una letra que a su juicio parecía tener patas de araña, más si intentaba copiar a cierta velocidad.

—Seguro que vendrá en el examen final— se apresuró a agregar Rose.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y siguió copiando.

—Muy bien clase, dejen de copiar— pidió la Profesora después de unos momentos—. Señor Goyle, creo que me debe una respuesta. ¿Para qué sirve el bezoar y dónde se puede conseguir?

La clase estaba atenta, no era un secreto que a la mitad de los alumnos de primero repudiara a Cayo Goyle. En los cinco días que llevaban ya compartiendo como compañeros, el chico se había ganado la enemistad de muchos por su manera de ser, siempre generaba conflictos y era, en palabras de Rose, un "zopenco soberbio".

—El bezoar es…— la voz grave de Goyle resonó en las mazmorras—, es una especie de ingrediente para una poción…

Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar una risita, el chico estaba muy lejos de conseguirle puntos a Slytherin. Augustus Zabini miró de manera desafiante al rubio, quien al darse cuenta no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin— decidió ponerle fin la profesora a la auto-humillación de Goyle—. Por favor, señorita Weasley díganos qué es el bezoar.

Rose contenta con ser el centro de atención comenzó a recitar los usos del bezoar como antídoto de pociones y venenos, además de relatar la manera exacta de extraer la piedra del estómago de una cabra.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor— le concedió la profesora—, ahora bien, si alguien me da un ejemplo contundente sobre el uso del bezoar, le daré diez puntos a su casa.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer la profesora se había puesto de buen humor sino no estaría dándoles la oportunidad de tener puntos extras. Eso dejaba pensar, además, el hecho de que le había dado tres oportunidades a Goyle para contestar cosa que por los rumores de los mayores sabían que sucedía muy pocas veces.

—¿Alguna idea? —le preguntó Rose a Albus, quien se encogió de hombros— ¿Y tú? — añadió con tono despectivo a Scorpius.

—La verdad no recuerdo…, pero algo me dijo mi padre…

Albus comenzó a recordar la historia, su padre se la había relatado cientos de veces con tal de molestar un poco al tío Ron, ya que esa era una historia que incomodaba a su tío.

—¡Ya se!— exclamó Albus de pronto— Rose, recuerdas el relato de los chocolates de San Valentín.

La pelirroja lo miró con cierta precaución y sorpresa, ella recordaba la historia a la perfección, era por una de las cosas que su padre odiaba a los Malfoy con creces, por eso estaba un tanto sorprendida que su primo –de todas las personas– no recordase los detalles _extras_ de la salvación de su padre mediante el uso de un bezoar.

—Albus, olvídalo. Todo menos eso— le advirtió Rose.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Scorpius.

—Es que su padre una vez fue víctima de un envenenamiento…

Los ojos de Albus pronto se posaron en los de Scorpius, ambos habían recordado la parte de la historia en la que los relatos se interconectaban.

—Creo que Rose tiene razón— dijo rápido Albus al darse cuenta de su error. Rose a su lado quería darle una tunda mentalmente, era obvio que esa historia iba a causar estragos, por no decir malos momentos.

La pelirroja debía admitir que aunque trataba de seguir la orden de su padre, simplemente a veces se le hacía imposible, Scorpius Malfoy no era para nada como ella hubiera imaginado, más siendo un Malfoy. Con pena recordó lo que tuvo que pasar el chico a la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia de Selección, ciertamente recibir un _howler_ de tu abuelo por haber "_deshonrado a la familia_" al haber quedado en otra casa que no era por la que habían pasado sus antepasados, no era para nada agradable, ya bastante había tenido que soportar Scorpius las burlas de Goyle y sus secuaces.

Por su parte, Scorpius por primera vez se sentía mal al escuchar _esa_ historia, sentía una especie de culpabilidad y vergüenza, no se merecía ser amigo de Albus, ni mucho menos que Rose le dirigiera la palabra. Lo que no sabían los tres chicos es que la mesa que estaba adelante, justo donde se encontraban Goyle, Zabini y Flint, habían decidido aprovechar la información que "casualmente" habían escuchado de lo que parecía ser –en opinión de los Profesores– el nuevo trio dorado de Gryffindor.

—Lo tengo profesora— anunció Zabini para sorpresa de la profesora y de la clase, pues él parecía de esos chicos que nunca en su vida académica levantaría la mano para dar respuesta a una pregunta.

—Dígame, señor Zabini— le pidió la profesora.

—Pues verá, hay una historia que se remonta a la época de estudio de mis padres— comenzó el chico, quien sonrió con satisfacción al ver la palidez que se había apoderado del rostro de Scorpius—. Según sé, uno de sus amigos en aquel momento quería envenenar al Director para poder seguir las órdenes de Quien-Usted-Sabe— Rose no podía dar crédito a lo que el cretino de Zabini estaba, sin duda, jugando, realmente se sentía mal por Scorpius—, pero al haber fallado por error hizo que el padre de Weasley tomara el veneno, fue una suerte que Potter padre estuviera allí y hubiera conseguido un bezoar antes de que el mismo hiciera efecto, sino tenga por sentado que por culpa de Draco Malfoy…

Scorpius no aguantó más, ya había tenido suficiente con la respuesta de su abuelo cuatro días atrás delante de todo el Colegio, tomando sus cosas rápidamente se alistó para salir volando de la clase. Su padre ya le había advertido que cosas como esas podían suceder, pero eso era cien veces peor de lo que había imaginado, se sentía humillado y encima ahora le daba la razón a Rose de que debía mantenerse alejado de Albus y de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de ellos cuando la familia de ambos casi había fallecido a causa de la suya propia?

—Deténgase ahí, señor Malfoy— la clase ya comenzaba a alterarse, Goyle y Zabini sonreían con satisfacción, habían cumplido su cometido.

Mientras que Albus y Rose no sabían cómo mirar a Scorpius. Signo que el chico malinterpretó, sintiéndose, si eso era posible, mil veces más mal de lo que se sentía.

—No me siento bien, profesora— le suplicó el chico con la mirada.

—Siéntese ahora, si no quiere que su casa pierda cincuenta puntos por su altanería— le amenazó con rudeza la profesora.

Rose se preguntó si no podía ser más maldita, seguramente la mujer estaba contenta con lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero…

—¡Siéntese, señor Malfoy! —Scorpius obedeció, la clase estaba en silencio— Ahora bien, señor Zabini, su ejemplo fue muy bueno— el aludido sonrió con soberbia y orgullo, algo que asqueó tanto a Albus como a Rose—, pero quisiera que la próxima vez que decida contestar una pregunta sea con un ejemplo de compañerismo y sin dar nombres de las personas involucradas…

Scorpius no escuchaba ya nada de lo que decía la profesora, a pesar de que le daba un poco de satisfacción saber que Zabini no se había salido con la suya, se sentía mal. Era como si él mismo se hubiera tragado un veneno que le impedía moverse, o pensar otra cosa que no fuera en los errores que había cometido su familia. Su abuelo Lucius tenía razón en todo.

Para sorpresa de Albus –quien claramente había escuchado todo el discurso de la Profesora, donde esta acusaba de inmaduro a Zabini, por lo que Slytherin no había conseguido ningún punto–, en cuanto sonó la campana, Scorpius salió casi corriendo del aula. Ni él, ni su prima lo vieron por el resto del día.

**** - **N G -**

—¿Alguien ha visto a Malfoy? —quiso saber Albus cuando se sentaron a cenar, durante su receso había ido a buscarle a la biblioteca y a la enfermería, sin haberlo encontrado.

—Me parece que la última vez que lo vi iba en dirección hacia los jardines— le dijo Olive no muy convencida, mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos que tenía más cerca.

—Será mejor de que no se quede vagando por ahí, ya casi termina el horario en que podemos salir a los terrenos del castillo y qué decir si alguien lo ve deambulando por los pasillos— se apresuró a comentar David.

Rose estaba muy callada, desde la tarde que no decía nada, lo más extraño era de que toda la comida que se había servido en el plato estaba intacta o por la mitad, cuando ella era una de las que más se alimentaba en la familia Weasley.

—¿Todo bien, Rose? —su prima Molly tomó asiento al lado de ellos, ya que desde que había entrado en el Gran Comedor se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien en la mesa de Gryffindor, en especial en el lugar que ocupaban sus pequeños primos con su generación.

—¡Oh, me has asustado!— Rose pegó un respingo—¿Qué pasó Molly?

—Pues es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, Rose— los ojos avellana de la chica inspeccionaron a su prima con detenimiento— ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿A mi? — sonrió con nerviosismo Rose, esperaba que su prima dejara el tema, ya que sería algo muy malo si se enterara de la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de maldecir a los Slytherin por crear un ambiente tan poco amigable entre ellos— No me pasa nada.

Se maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de que parte de la desaparición de Scorpius podía ser producto del su forma de ser con el chico, y lo que había ocurrido en clase de pociones solo hubiera sido la gota que derramó al vaso.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? — Rose asintió— Vale, pues. Entonces creo no me necesitan aquí— con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda, Molly se levantó para volver a sentarse con su grupo de amigas.

—Son grotescos, ¿a que no? —le preguntó Olive Francis señalándole con un movimiento de la cabeza a los Slytherin.

—No tenían necesidad de decir lo que le dijeron a Scorp— aseguró Jane a su lado.

Rose rodó los ojos internamente, no era secreto que Jane Ackerley tenía una pequeña fijación con Scorpius Malfoy, desde que el rubio la había "salvado" del Calamar Gigante. Algo que según Rose era un tanto patético.

Los chicos se retiraron pronto de la mesa y se dirigieron rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía donde tendrían su última clase de la semana. Ya que para el correcto estudio de la Astronomía debían hacer uso del cielo nocturno, ya que era una de las condiciones necesarias para poder apreciar la forma de las estrellas.

El profesor Callisto era el encargado de impartir las clases, se trataba de un hombre robusto y de aspecto algo siniestro que no iba para nada con su forma de dar las clases, ya que se la pasaba haciendo comentarios humoristas que hacían la clase más amena. Incluso se quejaba de que las estrellas solo se pudieran ver de noche, pero dejando de lado esa excentricidad, era una de las clases que Albus más disfrutaba.

—Solo para cerciorarnos de que estamos todos para ver las maravillas del universo, pasaré lista— anunció el Profesor.

—Y Scorpius aún no llega— comentó algo preocupado Albus, que seguía viendo en dirección a la entrada de la Torre de Astronomía, esperando a que pronto su amigo hiciera acto de presencia.

Aunque no se lo había dicho personalmente al rubio, Albus Potter ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo, era un respiro a las miradas y preguntas incómodas que atraían él y su prima en las clases solo por ser hijos de los Héroes de la Guerra.

—Albus, prométeme que me pasarás los apuntes— el chico no tuvo tiempo para decifrar lo que su prima le había dicho cuando ésta comenzó a agarrarse el estómago, doblándose en dos—Humpf…— gruñó a su lado Rose, con lo que Albus pegó un respingo, aunque sabía que eso estaba siendo el efecto de las nuevas pastillas vomitivas de _Sortilegios Weasley _ que les había dado de cortesía su tío George.

—Pro-Profesor Callisto— llamó Albus al hombre—, parece que mi prima no se siente bien.

Una de las chicas que estaba al lado de Rose, quien pertenecía a Ravenclaw, se apartó rápidamente de la pelirroja con cara de asco al ver que la primera se estaba poniendo de un color verdoso.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!— exclamó el Profesor con una voz chillona que no iba para nada con su complexión física— ¡Que alguien la lleve con Madame Sherrington, rápido!

Jane Ackerley se ofreció rápidamente a ayudar a la pelirroja. Antes de salir del Aula, Rose le guiñó rápidamente el ojo a Albus, quien enseguida le siguió le entendió el mensaje.

—Profesor— se acercó el ojiverde a su maestro—, a lo igual que Rose –mi prima–, Scorpius Malfoy no se sentía bien, ahora agradezco no haber comido esas grajeas _Bertie Bott_ que mandó mi tío…

—Que no se hable más, ambos están excusados— le frenó rápidamente el hombre, se había puesto un poco pálido, por lo que Albus agradeció mentalmente el haber tocado un punto blando del Profesor; a quien, sin duda, no le gustaban para nada las grajeas de todos los sabores.

La clase continuó sin ninguna otra eventualidad, al parecer Rose logró convencer a Jane de que volviera a la Torre antes de que llegaran a la Enfermería. Albus sabía que se podían meter en un lío terrible si se les descubría mintiendo, solo esperaba que su prima hubiera logrado encontrar a Scorpius.

Por su parte, Rose se encontraba vagando por el castillo a una velocidad casi inhumana, necesitaba encontrar pronto a Scorpius, quien no aparecía por ningún lado. Lo había ido a buscar en la Sala Común, en los dormitorios, en la Biblioteca e incluso le pidió a Louis su ayuda en los baños, pero luego de que su primo se agotara al revisar los baños de los de quinto curso, decidió que definitivamente Scorpius no se encontraba en ninguna de las "áreas normales" en las que un alumno se escondería para ahogar sus penas.

Estaba pasando por un pasillo, totalmente desprevenida, cuando de la nada le cayó una cubeta con agua helada.

—¡Peeves!— chilló la pelirroja en cuanto escuchó la risotada del Poltergeist.

—Niñita Weasley camina por un pasillo desierto— Peeves canturreó—, parecía dormidita por lo que una cubetita era necesario para que se despertara.

—Juro solemnemente que te acusaré con el Barón Sanguinario.

—Y Peeves jura solemnemente acusarle con el Jefe de su Casita— sonrió Peeves con malicia—. Esta es casi la hora de que sus pestañitas estén cerraditas en su dormitorio.

Rose bufó, no se había dado cuenta de la hora. _Maldito Malfoy, _pensó con enojo.

—Gracias por el recordatorio…— le gruñó Rose, caminando de regreso hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El Poltergeist se carcajeó en respuesta, mientras comenzó a cantar una cancioncilla que sonaba a "_Weasley es nuestro Rey_". Rose frunció el ceño, nunca había escuchado esa canción, por lo que pensando que era invento del Poltergeist decidió continuar su viaje.

En la Sala Común un Albus Potter paseaba ansioso de un lado al otro. Ni su prima ni Scorpius Malfoy estaban en la Torre, solo esperaba que no les hubieran mandado un castigo. Estaba a punto de llamar a Victorie (ya que si acudía a Molly les generaría más problemas), cuando el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejándole el paso a una Rose empapada de pies a cabeza.

Albus frunció el ceño, afuera no estaba lloviendo.

—Peeves— murmuró su prima al verle la cara, no quería atraer más miradas curiosas como las que ya tenía, muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban haciendo el resto de los deberes en las mesas que había en la Sala—. Malfoy no esta ni en el Aula de Trasformaciones, no esta en la Biblioteca, me fije rápido en la Enfermería y nada… no sé donde se pudo haber metido— finalizó la pelirroja con una mueca de cansancio y, aunque no lo admitiera, también preocupación.

Los dos primos se acercaron a los sillones que estaban junto al fuego.

—Es mi culpa, no debí haber nombrado el incidente y así Zabini no lo hubiera escuchado— dijo Albus con voz solemne.

—Ya va a aparecer— le trató de consolar Rose—. A veces, cuando uno está molesto necesita despejar su mente de todo y…

Justo en ese instante el retrato de la Dama Gorda volvió a dar paso a alguien más. Por ella, con cara pálida e inexpresiva, entró Scorpius.

—¡Scorp, amigo!— se levantó rápidamente Albus.

El aludido siguió su camino rumbo a los dormitorios, como si fuera un zombi.

—¡Genial!— bufó Rose— Me mojaron por su culpa y ni siquiera es capaz de abordarnos.

Albus suspiró, algo no andaba bien con Scorpius.

—Te veo en la mañana, Rose— se apresuró a decirle a su prima.

La niña bufó, no era justo que después de todo lo que había pasado para buscar al chico rubio la dejaran afuera, por lo que decidió irse a cambiar (ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de estar empapada de pies a cabeza) y caerles en el dormitorio a los chicos, necesitaba explicaciones y por lo que se llamaba Rose Weasley las iba a tener.

Albus entró con sigilo en los dormitorios, Scorpius se encontraba mirando por la ventana que daba hacia la parte donde se encontraba la Cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Estas bien? —Scorpius pegó un respingo, pero siguió sin hablar, muy para el desmayo de Albus— Lo que hizo Zabini en clase no tiene nombre, pero espero que sepas que eso… eso es cosa del pasado. No tiene que influenciar quiénes somos las acciones que hayan hecho nuestros padres, ¿sabes?

Scorpius suspiró, era difícil seguir con la ley de hielo cuando Albus era tan bueno. Sinceramente no lo merecía como amigo.

—Lo siento— dijo con la voz rasposa. Albus sonrió—, no quería preocuparles.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Scorpius lo miró con preocupación, no quería meter a su amigo en problemas, por lo que agradeció que el resto de sus compañeros hubieran decidido llegar en ese momento a los dormitorios.

—¡No sabes lo que te perdiste, Scorp!— exclamó con entusiasmo David Goldstein, su cabello rizado se movió de manera extraña cuando éste meneó la cabeza, acto que le recordaba a Albus a un perro caniche con la melena demasiado larga— El profesor Callisto es lo máximo.

—Tampoco es para tanto— se quejó Samuel, quien había tenido ciertas dificultades al tratar de identificar los límites de la Vía Láctea y encontrar en las estrellas a la Osa Mayor.

Horace, por su parte, comenzó a vestirse, mientras dejaba que David siguiera alabando a Callisto y Samuel quejándose. Albus y Scorpius miraban la escena con cierta gracia, era extraño como ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera preguntado nada, y por eso Scorpius estaba agradecido, a pesar de no haber entablado mucha conversación con ellos, sin duda comenzaban a tener un lazo de compañerismo que los marcaría durante los siete años que compartieran como compañeros de Gryffindor.

Una vez que los chicos de primer año se cambiaron a sus pijamas, algunos fueron de inmediato a dormir, mientras que otros aprovechaban que eran viernes por la noche para trasnochar contando historias de todo tipo, las mejores eran las de terror.

A unos metros de distancia en la misma Sala Común, Rose Weasley intentaba poder salir de su dormitorio sin levantar sospechas, la intriga por saber dónde se había metido Scorpius Malfoy durante todo el día era demasiada para ella.

—Entonces Sean Finnigan se acercó a Lauren Donatella— explicaba animadamente Isabella Kirke, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con emoción—, y por lo que escuché le contó que…

Rose desvió su atención de su compañera, odiaba los chismes que se generaban en torno a las personas, ya demasiado tenía con su familia como para soportar las invenciones que se generaban de otras personas, ella más que nadie sabía el poder que una lengua filosa tenía y cómo a veces ésta no decía la verdad de las cosas, solo las transformaba a su antojo.

—¿Al final supieron dónde estaba Scorpius?— la voz de Jane Ackerley logró sacar a Rose de sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja prestó atención, las chicas se encontraban en su mayoría sentadas en sus respectivas camas en pijamas y con pinta de irse a quedar despiertas hasta pasada la media noche.

—La verdad que solo lo vi hace rato, cuando entró con cara de pocos amigos— respondió de inmediato Isabella.

—¿No lo viste en la enfermería, Rose? —la pelirroja se ruborizó, se había olvidado por completo de la mentira que su primo y ella habían organizado para buscar al chico.

—No, la verdad que no— se apresuró a mentir Rose— Madame Sherrington ha puesto cortinas entre camilla y camilla, así que… no logré saber si Scorpius estaba ahí o no.

—Pobre, todo por comer de las grajeas— Helen miró a Rose— ¿Tú que sabor comiste, para también terminar en la Enfermería?

—Eh…— _piensa Rose, algo asqueroso, vamos piensa_— E-era una con sabor a moco de trol— las chicas pusieron cara de asco, incluso la propia Rose sintió como si quisiera ponerse mala pero de verdad.

—¡Gúacala! —exclamó Jane con la cara de un ligero color verdoso que hacía que sus facciones aniñadas resaltaran.

Después de quedarse discutiendo las asquerosidades que podían salir de las grajeas _Bertie Bott_, las niñas comenzaron a irse a la cama, para alivio de Rose. Cuando la última –sorpresivamente Jane Ackerley– se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo, la pelirroja se deslizó de su cama con el mayor de los sigilos. No quería despertar a nadie.

Scorpius esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos, eran casi las once de la noche, en una hora tenía que ir a cumplir lo que había pactado con Cayo Goyle y sus secuaces. El chico había accedido a enfrentarse a un duelo, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre el tema, con la finalidad de poder pasar el resto de sus días en Hogwarts con tranquilidad.

Toda la tarde había estado en la Cabaña de Hagrid, el semi-gigante amablemente le había invitado a pasar cuando lo vio tirando piedras en el lago justo cando se suponía que debía ser la hora del almuerzo. Hagrid, a su manera, se había abierto con el chico, quien sin duda estaba afligido. Scorpius le contó todo lo que había sucedido en la semana, sin omitir el detalle de la pelea con su abuelo, el miedo que esto le provocaba ya que su padre y su abuelo nunca terminaban en buenos términos, además de lo que había sentido con el comentario hecho por Zabini.

Hagrid comenzó a entender que el chico se encontraba en una situación difícil, por lo que no dudó en contarle su propia historia, cómo siempre era despreciado por los demás por su condición (por supuesto omitiendo todo lo que involucrara los comentarios que había recibido a lo largo de los años por la familia Malfoy y parte de los Black), pero también le contó que muchas veces lo que se necesita es de la amistad. Que hacía unos años atrás tres chicos le habían demostrado que todo era posible si uno tenía un buen lazo de amistad, por lo que Scorpius no debía dudar de Albus si éste quería ser su amigo.

—Las cosas que han hecho nuestros familiares nunca definirán lo que somos— le dijo con tono sabio Hagrid.

Más tarde, dejando de lado la charla intensa, Hagrid intentó cocinarle un almuerzo. Scorpius aprendió así que jamás debía aceptar los pasteles hechos por el semi-gigante, había tardado casi dos horas en despegar sus dientes. Tiempo que se dedicó a observar la Cabaña, Hagrid le había contado que después de la Guerra tuvo que hacerle refacciones –lo mismo había ocurrido con algunas partes del Castillo y que aún estaban en remodelación, como el proyecto de una Sala Común para todas las casa (con lo que Hagrid se dio cuenta que había hablado de más).

La Cabaña era espaciosa, llena de cosas que Scorpius jamás había visto, era obvio que Hagrid amaba la naturaleza. Lo que más le gustó fue su mascota, un perro sabueso de aspecto joven, el cual se lo había regalado Harry Potter hacía unos años atrás por Navidad y el cual recibía el nombre de _Patches_.

—A lo igual que mi antiguo perro, este can es un completo cobarde— Hagrid rio con ganas.

Al perro parecía agradarle también la compañía de Scorpius, ya que se la pasó al lado del chico lamiéndole los nudillos cada que quería llamar su atención. Hecho que sorprendió y además le causó gracia a Hagrid. Si diecinueve años atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría compartiendo un té amenamente con un Malfoy se hubiera reído completamente. Sin duda Draco Malfoy había criado a un chico muy distinto a lo que él en su juventud había sido.

Scorpius se sintió mucho mejor después de su estancia con Hagrid, el tiempo había pasado volando, por lo que ya estaba tarde hasta para su clase de Astronomía, por lo que decidió ir directamente a la Sala Común.

El pequeño Malfoy iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, rememorando todo lo que había charlado con Hagrid, que no se había dado cuenta que en vez de llegar a su Sala Común se había desviado pisos más abajo, específicamente en una zona alejada del castillo donde se encontraban las mazmorras y por lo que había observado en algunas mañanas, era el lugar por donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Con que ahí estas, Malfoy— la voz de Cayo Goyle le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué quieres, Goyle? —le preguntó cansinamente el chico.

Para su sorpresa Goyle estaba solo.

—Hagamos un trato— sonrió con malicia el Slytherin—, dejaré de molestarte durante toda tu estadía en Hogwarts solo si aceptas batirte en un duelo conmigo.

Scorpius estaba sorprendido, ¿así de fácil sería librarse de él? Con agilidad se preparó a tomar su varita de entre su capa.

—Momento, Malfoy— soltó Goyle al ver sus intenciones—. No será aquí, te espero a la media noche en las mazmorras, Zabini será mi segundo.

Scorpius asintió.

—Albus será el mio— anunció, Goyle sonrió con burla.

—Apuestas mucho a un Potter, ¿no es así, Malfoy? —Scorpius no dijo nada— En caso de que tú pierdas, serás mi esclavo durante toda nuestra vida escolar en Hogwarts, no podrás hablar con Potter ni con ninguno del clan Weasley.

—Hecho— se apresuró a decir el Gryffindor.

—Te veo en la noche, Malfoy— espetó socarronamente Goyle.

Y ahí se encontraba Scorpius un poco atemorizado, una vez que se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió mal, culpable y un poco tonto. Albus sería muy inteligente si decidía alejarse de él y nunca más dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Sigues despierto, Scorp?— la voz de Albus lo asustó.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Al— al rubio le tembló la voz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me metí en problemas con Goyle, a la medianoche tengo que ir a enfrentarme a un duelo con él.

Albus sopesó lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si.

El chico suspiró.

—De acuerdo, seré tu segundo— con el sigilo de un gato Albus se levantó de su cama, tomó su capa y su varita.

Ambos chicos estaban listos para atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando la voz de Rose los detuvo.

—¿Qué se supone que estan haciendo?

—Eh… Rose, verás…— comenzó Albus, su prima estaba en una pose que le recordaba mucho a su abuela y a su tía Hermione— No es lo que piensas.

—Goyle me retó a un duelo— decidió hablar por fin Scorpius.

—¿Sabes en todos los problemas que me metí por andarte buscando? — le preguntó malhumorada la pelirroja— ¿Estuviste toda la tarde metiéndote en problemas?

Scorpius la miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Rose parecía dirigirle la palabra completamente y demostrar, de algún modo, que le importaba.

—¿Que tú, qué?

Rose sintió sus mejillas arder. Albus disimuló una sonrisa.

—Yo solo seguí instrucciones de Albus— su primo frunció el ceño, eso era una mentira, ella solita había ideado el plan para salir de la Torre de Astronomía, pero por alguna extraña razón, Albus decidió no comentarlo, no era bueno enojar a Rose.

—Oh.

Scorpius miró al suelo.

—Estuve con Hagrid toda la tarde— anunció el rubio, Albus que no había escuchado esa parte de la historia se volteó a mirarlo con detenimiento—. Me hizo darme cuenta de que tendré que enfrentarme a cosas como las que pasé en la semana, pero solo podré afrontarlas si no les doy importancia y si tengo siempre a mi lado… amigos en los que confiar.

A Rose se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pese a lo que le había dicho su padre, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de _ser_ la amiga de Malfoy. Suspirando a modo de resolución, miró fijamente a Scorpius.

—De acuerdo, _amigo_.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Cómo te metiste en problemas con Goyle, esta vez? — Rose seguía siendo un poco brusca y mandona, algo que a Scorpius no le importaba, solo el hecho de que por primera vez en días la pelirroja lo consideraba un amigo.

Albus por su parte miraba la escena entretenido, algo le decía que lo que estaba pasando frente suyo sería algo que marcaría el futuro de los tres, de cierta forma.

—Pues yo venía de regreso de lo de Hagrid…

Scorpius les contó todo lo que Goyle le había dicho, el premio su vencían y el castigo si perdían.

—Ganaremos— dijo con convicción Rose.

—¿Pero, cómo?— quiso saber Scorpius— Aún no hemos visto nada en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Encantamientos, Flitwick solo nos ha dado lecciones…

—Te olvidas que estas ante los sobrinos de George Weasley, ¿cierto?—le detuvo Albus— No por nada _Sortilegios Weasley_ tiene toda una gama nueva de cosas que servirían para un duelo de chicos de primero.

—Todo fue idea de Tío Harry— le dijo Rose con satisfacción—. Al parecer durante primer año alguien decidió jugarles una mala pasada, retándoles a un duelo de media noche…

Albus sonrió internamente, agradecía que su prima tuviera tacto en esas cosas.

—Así que entre ambos prepararon una lista de encantamientos que podrían ser utilizados para desarmar temporariamente a un adversario e incluso saber si el contrincante se encuentra en la sala o no— concluyó Rose, mientras para sorpresa de Albus, sacaba de su capa un pergamino con lo que seguramente eran los encantamientos—. Esto aún no esta a la venta, ya que solo los Weasley tenemos acceso a esto.

Rápidamente les pasó la lista a los chicos.

—¿Segura que esto servirá? —Scorpius no estaba muy convencido.

—Solo si puedes conjurar bien los hechizos.

Albus hizo una mueca.

—Bien, entonces— dijo Rose—. Es hora de patearle el trasero a Goyle y sus secuaces.

A Scorpius no le gustó para nada la sonrisa maléfica que tenía la pelirroja en el rostro, mentalmente se dijo que nunca debía de ponerse en la lista negra de la Weasley.

La Dama Gorda los miró con reproche cuando salieron de la Sala Común, pero pronto cambió su semblante cuando se fijó en los tres chicos, mientras se alejaban juraron haberla escuchado decir "_me recuerdan a ellos_", pero no le dieron importancia.

Pronto se encontraron en las mazmorras, para su sorpresa no se habían topado con ningún profesor y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Rose agradeció que Peeves estuviera deambulando por otro lado, ya había sufrido demasiada dosis de la diversión del Poltergeist para una semana.

—_Homenum revelio_— susurró Rose.

El hechizo fue algo débil pero logró revelar la presencia de los chicos de Slytherin que se ocultaban en un armario.

—Bien hecho, Weasley— sonrió Scorpius.

La chica se ruborizó.

El trío contrincante de Slytherin los miró con enojo mientras se apresuraban a salir de su escondite.

—Dijiste que solo traerías a Potter— espetó Goyle.

—Weasley quiso venir—Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, Malfoy.

Con malicia el chico tomó su varita, ambos se pusieron en una posición tensa, mientras eran flaqueados por sus amigos. Rose miraba fijamente a Derrik que parecía a punto de llorar, mientras que Albus estaba frente a Zabini que lo miraba con entretenimiento.

—A la de tres— susurró Goyle— Una… dos… ¡_Tarantallegra_!

—¡_Impedimenta_! —logró atajar Scorpius.

Rose estaba sorprendida, el chico tenía muy buenos reflejos, mentalmente pensó que el chico sería un buen jugador de Quidditch.

La cosa se comenzó a poner tensa pasados los minutos, era obvio que Goyle y Scorpius eran muy buenos oponentes por lo que Zabini decidió comenzar otra pelea, más de índole verbal, con Albus y Rose.

Pronto los tres amigos olvidaron sus varitas y comenzaron a utilizar los puños, sin importarles que Rose fuera una chica o que algún profesor los descubriera.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!— exclamó la voz del Neville Longbottom— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

Los seis chicos se soltaron, estupendamente Rose estaba intacta, solo tenía el cabello más alborotado que lo normal, mientras que Albus tenía el labio partido, Scorpius tenía un rasguño en el pómulo derecho, Zabini había perdido un diente, Derrik lloraba en una esquina (muy para la satisfacción de Rose) y Goyle llevaba un ojo morado.

—Ellos empezaron— soltó sin remordimiento Rose.

Neville se sorprendió al ver a quiénes tenía frente a él. Sin duda esta generación le sacaría canas verdes.

—A mi despacho, ahora— dijo con la voz grave.

Los seis lo siguieron a regañadientes.

* * *

><p><em>¿Aún siguen ahí?<em>

_Siento haber tardado tanto, la Universidad me ha estado matando el último año, así que no tuve tiempo en estos doce meses de sentarme a escribir. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. _

_Pronto veremos más del nuevo trio._

_Me encanta leer sobre lo que opinan, sé que a muchos no les "convence" que Scorpius sea Gryffindor, pero… creo que es algo inusual y va totalmente acorde la personalidad que quiero darle al personaje._

_Sin más me despido y espero saber pronto de ustedes._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	7. Lo que Ron no vio venir

_**Summary:**__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>LO QUE RON NO VIO VENIR<strong>

_Queridos Hermione y Ron,_

_Primero que nada quiero saludarlos y felicitarlos porque Rose haya entrado en Gryffindor, estoy muy entusiasmado de poder enseñarle algo a la hija de dos de mis mejores amigos. Pero el motivo de mi carta es realmente otro y muy distinto de una felicitación propiamente dicha._

_Rose Weasley sin duda es hija de ambos, no sé cómo decírselos sin que regañen a la pequeña –ya que yo ya tomé cartas en el asunto en _esa_ cuestión–. Pues verán, ¿recuerdan aquella noche en nuestro primer año Draco Malfoy había retado a un duelo nocturno a Harry y por obras del destino terminamos yendo los cuatro a un encuentro pactado por nuestro ex compañero y Argus Filch? Bueno, algo similar sucedió solo a cinco noches de que los pequeños Albus y Rose llegaran al castillo__ (hecho del que tanto Harry como Ginny ya estarán al tanto, pues como a ustedes les estoy enviando una carta)__._

_¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque es mi deber como Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor informar a los padres de las medidas disciplinarias que debemos aplicarles a sus hijos cuando estos rompen las reglas –Ginny ya esta familiarizada con mis cartas, __porque __digamos que James Potter le hace honor a los nombres que lleva de su abuelo__ y al padrino de Harry (que en paz descansen ambos)__,__ y que sé__ por todas las anécdotas que me relató mi abuela en su momento–. El hecho curioso en todo esto –Hermione querrás agarrar a Ron antes de que decida venir volando a Hogwarts–__,__ es que Rose y Albus hicieron un nuevo amigo, juntos conforman una especie de trio que me recuerda mucho a ustedes y a Harry. _

_¿Qué quién es este chico, se preguntarán? Pues bien, cómo decirlo… Albus Potter y Rose Weasley son amigos de Scorpius Malfoy._

_¿Sorpresa?_

_Ron no hagas nada estúpido, créeme que le doy al pequeño hurón el beneficio de la duda, después de todo entró en Gryffindor –si, Lucius Malfoy ya dejó saber su disgustó ante la selección de su nieto, pobre chico, la verdad me dio lástima, recibió un _howler_ en medio del Gran Comedor la mañana siguiente a su llegada a Hogwarts– jamás en el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts (y ya van para diez años) he visto que a un alumno lo desprecien tanto. Scorpius en cierta forma me recuerda un poco a mí cuando su propio padre se mofaba de mí haciéndome todo tipo de bromas, lo curioso del caso es que al pequeño Malfoy lo persiguen los hijos de los que presuntamente eran los mejores amigos de su padre. Realmente me da pena por el chico._

_Por ello no me extrañó verlo a él inmiscuido en una pelea con uno de estos chicos en las mazmorras ayer por la noche, más cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo, sino que también tenía aliados: Albus y Rose, quienes debo admitir pelean mejor que nosotros en su tiempo… bueno, volviendo__ un poco__ al tema__,__l__es quiero informar que he sancionado a Rose de la siguiente forma: ella y sus amigos –incluidos los Slytherin que los metieron en problemas– pasaran __dos__ fines de semanas ayudando a Filch a limpiar __las mazmorras y la Sala de Trofeos__, sin magia._

_Espero que no les halla dado un paro cardíaco, sin más me despido. _

_Cariños,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_PD. Ahora entiendo a McGonagall__ cuando nos ponía castigos por quebrantar las normas escolares__._

— ¿¡QUÉ ROSE HIZO QUÉ!?

La voz de Ronald Weasley resonó por toda la casa. El pequeño Hugo que había estado durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, se despertó sobresaltado, por lo que decidió bajar a averiguar qué había exaltado a su padre tan temprano en la mañana del sábado.

Pensando en que quizás se había metido en problemas, sólo esperaba que el castigo no fuera severo, ya que el día anterior con Lily había hecho algo que tenía prohibido.

— ¿Papá?, ¿Mamá?— los llamó Hugo, para encontrarlos a ambos sentados en la cocina.

Su padre parecía loco, el pelo lo tenía alborotado y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par con una expresión casi demente.

— ¡Hugo!— su madre lo miró con sorpresa, ella también se veía un poco afectada pero parecía sobrellevar el tema (cualquiera que haya puesto a su padre en ese estado demencial) de mejor manera— ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

El pequeño pelirrojo asintió, si hubiera sido el tema que le preocupaba y por el cual seguramente recibiría un castigo, entonces su madre no le prepararía el desayuno en _ese_ instante, más bien se dedicaría a regañarle, por lo que el chico tomó asiento en la mesa con algo de recelo, aun desconfiando de las emociones que se palpaban en el ambiente.

Por su parte, Hermione se puso en marcha, necesitaba aclarar su mente y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que no pensando demasiado las cosas, para eso estaba Ron, pero lo cierto era que la situación en la que se encontraban era un tanto absurda. Quiso reír un poco al recordar la amenaza que su marido le había dado a su primogénita hacia solo unos días atrás, antes de que ella y Albus abordaran el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sin duda Ron querría volver el tiempo y alejar a su pequeña de las "garras" del pequeño Malfoy.

El mundo a veces estaba loco. Pero de una cosa siempre estaba segura, como le había dicho tantas veces su madre: las cosas siempre pasan por algo.

— ¿Papi, estás bien?

Ron pegó un respingo al sentir la mano de su pequeño hijo hacer contacto con la suya.

— ¡Tú!—Hugo tragó saliva.

_Me han descubierto_, pensó el pequeño con espanto. El día anterior él y su prima Lily, habían estado jugando en los jardines de su casa cuando de entre los arbustos había aparecido _Archie_.

—Papi, te prometo que lo del perro fue idea de Lily…

— ¡Hugo, a partir de ahora toda la herencia Weasley será tuya!

— ¡Ron!— le regañó Hermione— No es bueno que te pongas así, estás asustando a Hugo, además, lamentarás después haber dicho lo que dijiste. Te guste o no, Rose sigue siendo nuestra hija, no por quién sea su amigo o no…

— ¡Decepcionado!— exclamó Ron— Así es cómo me siento. Lo primero que le digo a mi hija que no haga, y va y lo hace…

—Esta entrando a la adolescencia, cariño. Además tiene mucho de los genes Weasley. — añadió con algo de diversión su mujer, el pelirrojo odiaba cuando ella tenía razón.

Ron suspiró frustrado, si estuviera en su poder Rose estaría encerrada bajo llave en su habitación, lejos del mundo infernal y ciertamente lejos del hijo de un despreciable hurón y Ex-Mortífago (le valían veinte knuts que Harry dijera que Malfoy había cambiado, para él un Malfoy siempre sería un Malfoy).

—No vas a crecer— le advirtió a Hugo con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

Hugo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero papá!— comenzó el pequeño confundido—, ayer me felicitaste por haber crecido cinco centímetros en dos semanas…

Hermione rodó los ojos mentalmente mientras se apresuraba a darle los últimos toques a los huevos revueltos que tanto le gustaban a su hijo, era un desayuno que sólo se daban el lujo de tener los fines de semana como aquél ya que en la semana siempre andaban a los apuros por salir, Hugo a la escuela primaria y ella junto con Ron a sus trabajos, en el Ministerio y en las tiendas de _Sortilegios Weasley_, respectivamente. Suspiró cansinamente, y mientras tomaba tres platos contempló su alrededor. La casa estaba distinta sin la presencia de Rose, más silenciosa, normalmente la casa (que ya de por sí era enorme) se sentía llena de vida con la presencia de sus dos retoños, por lo que en esos momentos se notaba la ausencia de su hija mayor, sin duda se sentiría del todo extraña una vez que Hugo fuera a Hogwarts el siguiente año.

—No puedo creer todavía que Rose nos haya hecho esto, ¿es que acaso soy un mal padre?— Ron se veía frustrado, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de la amistad entre su pequeña pelirroja y el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Hugo ya no entendía de que iba la cosa, al parecer su hermana mayor (oh, sorpresa aquí, ya que el que siempre se metía en líos por culpa de su prima Lily, era él), había logrado quebrantar reglas a solo cinco días de su llegada a Hogwarts, lo cual casi era un record en la familia, sólo ganaban por ventaja James y Fred, quienes habían recibido un castigo justo a los dos días de cursar en el Castillo al crear una especie de show pirotécnico junto a Sean Finnigan, en la clase de Astronomía. Hugo jamás había visto a su tía Ginny tan enojada (y eso que apenas era el primer año de James en Hogwarts).

—No, Ron. Tú sabes que no es así— Hermione intentaba consolar a su marido, que sin duda alguna parecía como si se hubiera perdido en medio del Bosque Prohibido sin poder saber cómo retomar el rumbo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se ha hecho amiga de una escoria como Malfoy?— espetó el pelirrojo con resentimiento.

Hugo seguía mirando la escena algo absorto, mientras comía una tostada rebosante de mermelada de fresa, ya que eran pocas las veces en que sus padres regañaban a Rose por algo, por ello ese tema ya parecía bastante más serio de lo que pensaba.

—Ron, si algo sé de nuestra pequeña— comenzó Hermione—, es que siempre ha tenido una especie de don para poder ver lo bueno de la gente— Ron hizo una mueca, como queriendo refutar lo que su esposa decía, pero guardó silencio ya que eso que su esposa le decía, era muy cierto—, por eso confió en que Rosie sabe lo que hace. Tal vez, estemos equivocados en cuanto al hijo de Malfoy, hasta el propio Neville dice que el chico es distinto, ¿no te parece que habría que darle el beneficio de la duda?

Ron bufó, odiaba cuando su mujer tenía razón.

—Está bien, le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero no por eso quiere decir que tenga que caerme bien— Hermione rodo los ojos, aunque internamente rezaba para que el hijo de Draco Malfoy hiciera algo para ganarse la confianza de Ron, ya que podría apostar todo su oro de Gringotts a que esa amistad que se estaba formando entre Albus, Rose y Scorpius seria tan grande como la que ella, Ron y Harry compartían—. Sólo espero que a Rosie no se le ocurra invitarlo para las Navidades.

— ¡Ron!— lo reprimió Hermione, Hugo rio por lo bajo, le encantaba ver a su padre ser reprendido por su madre, ya que su rubor rivalizaba el suyo propio o el de Rose— Si nuestra hija quiere invitar a sus amigos a casa, serás civilizado. ¡No importa de quién sea hijo!

Ron, una vez más, bufó. Odiaba toda esa conversación. ¿Por qué no podía su pequeña Rose haberse hecho amiga del Calamar Gigante en vez del hijo de Draco Malfoy?

Mientras sus padres seguían perdidos a causa de lo que Rose había hecho, y que ahora para él no parecía muy serio si su madre opinaba que Rose seguía siendo fiel a su personalidad de mandona sábelo-todo, Hugo terminó su desayuno para luego ponerse dispuesto a salir al patio y comprobar así, el estado de la casa del árbol, donde Lily y el habían escondido a Archie.

—Terminé, ¿puedo salir a jugar?— preguntó lo más inocentemente que pudo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Igualmente no te alejes demasiado, que en una hora debe de llegar tu tía Ginny, con Lily y Roxanne— Hugo asintió sonriente.

Si Roxanne venía, entonces quería decir que mitad del plan había salido de maravillas, con Lily habían aceptado que Roxanne supiera sobre Archie, ya que ella era la única que podía conseguir alimento para perro sin ser detectada, debido a la cercanía de la central de _Sortilegios Weasley_ con la tienda de Mascotas en el Callejón Diagon, la niña prácticamente vivía allí con su padre, hasta que su madre salía de trabajar del Ministerio, tía Angelina, quien era la Jefa del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

Sus tíos George y Angelina vivían cerca de Londres, en un barrio privado hecho especialmente para magos, que ante el ojo muggle pasaba desapercibido, tal como pasaba con algunos lugares mágicos como el _Caldero Chorreante_; pero debido a los horarios de los trabajos de ambos, se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo o en el Ministerio de Magia (en el caso de Angelina), o bien en las tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley (normalmente la del Callejón Diagon y en ocasiones especiales en las, recientemente abiertas, ubicadas en Hogsmade y el Valle de Godric). Por lo que a veces la pequeña Roxanne y Fred (cuando estaba en casa), pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de sus primos, normalmente en la de Hugo o la de Lily que eran las que quedaban mas cerca, además que tía Ginny siempre estaba en casa, debido a que su trabajo consistía sólo en editar las columnas deportivas de el diario _El Profeta_, sólo en ocasiones le tocaba cubrir reportajes sobre partidos de Quidditch, algunas de esas veces había conseguido entradas para todos y juntos habían ido a apoyar a sus equipos favoritos, según quienes tuvieran el encuentro.

Hugo aprovechó que sus padres seguían en una especie de estupor a causa de una Rose rebelde, para salir dando tumbos al jardín en dirección a la casa del árbol donde se encontraba refugiado Archie. El chico solo esperaba que el perro siguiera con vida, ya que la noche anterior había sido fría (el clima ya iba anunciando la presencia del otoño), y en uno de los tantos libros de la Biblioteca de su madre había leído que los cachorros necesitaban de cuidados especiales, ya que por un solo descuido en un día invernal podrían adquirir todo tipo de enfermedades pulmonares. Hugo sintió miedo, no quería perder a ese perrito, a quien a pesar de conocerlo hacía sólo un par de horas, ya lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos junto a Lily, Roxanne y los gemelos Scamander.

Lo cierto era que Hugo Weasley era un chico muy callado para su edad, había adquirido la timidez extrema de Ron y la sed de sabiduría imparable de Hermione, lo que le daban una personalidad algo insegura y con una tendencia torpe que lo metía en más de un problema, y que más de una vez su exuberante prima Lily Potter había sabido manipular, más cuando de quebrantar reglas se trataba.

A veces Hugo pensaba que su prima sería muy bien recibida en la Casa de Slytherin, sin duda tenia una mente tan aguda y afilada para manipular todo lo que ella quisiera, eso era algo que, claro está, nunca se lo había dicho, y nunca se lo diría si no quería tener problemas con ella. Su prima enojada era peor que una banshee colérica, Lily Potter podía ser chiquita, pero picosa cuando quería.

Con algo de torpeza, Hugo subió lentamente por la escalera de madera hacia la casa de juegos que su padre junto a su tío Harry habían construido para ellos hacia unos años atrás. La casita era lo suficientemente grande, por dentro, como para que en ella cupiera un elefante entero, algo que Hugo sospechaba tenía que ver con magia, ya que por afuera parecía una simple casita de madera que podía ser destrozada bajo el peso de los doce primos Weasley, y cuando la mayoría de ellos se juntaban para armar reuniones sobre sus actividades en las vacaciones (que normalmente incluían una que otra travesura y partidos de Quidditch en La Madriguera), podía soportarlos a todos ellos juntos, además estaba el hecho de que tanto su padre como el tío Harry les habían pedido a sus pequeños, no comentar nada sobre ese hecho a sus madres. Hugo sonrió al recordar que lo mismo había pasado con el auto, el ático y la biblioteca, aunque en la última su madre parecía realmente satisfecha con el resultado, a pesar de que sospechaban que ella ya sabía que sus dimensiones eran a causa de un hechizo extensivo. A veces simplemente no entendía a sus padres.

El pequeño pelirrojo entró en la casita con algo de cautela, no quería que el perrito (si era que aun existía) se escapara a causa de una negligencia suya, sólo con imaginar el sermón de sus padres y el enojo de su prima Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿_Archie_?— preguntó en susurros—, ven aquí pequeño...— volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Un sonido llamó su atención, era tenue pero si prestaba atención era como si alguien estuviera rasqueteando la madera del suelo. El ruido provenía del fondo de la casita, más específicamente del lugar que había sido diseñado a modo de "cocina-comedor", ya que se encontraba equipada con la mini cocina eléctrica de Rose, misma que usaban en ocaciones especiales para hacer pastelillos, hotcakes, galletas y cupcakes, y la cual había sido regalo de su abuela materna para las Navidades, y a la que tío George había logrado modificar para que anduviera sin electricidad. Además en ese rincón, su madre y tía Ginny habían añadido una mesa con sillas, que asemejaba bastante a la que se encontraba en la cocina de La Madriguera, de más esta decir que, por eso y algunas cosas extra, la casita del árbol se había convertido en un lugar de sesiones de primos Weasley.

Hugo se acercó lentamente hacía donde surgían los ruidos, su cara palideció en cuanto pudo ver la condición en la que se encontraba el suelo y la cocinita, que ahora se encontraba hecha añicos en el suelo. _Olvídense de Lily, Rose me va a matar en cuanto se entere,_ pensó Hugo con miedo. Su hermana podía ser el triple de peor que Lily cuando se enojaba, y no presisamente porque armara un escandalo e intentara vengarce rompiéndole algo que tuviera para él el valor que para ella tenía lo que hubiera roto o perdido (ese era más el accionar de Lily, Hugo había sido testigo de varias peleas entre sus primos como para no saber que con su pequeña prima no se debía jugar pesado). No, Rose Weasley se caracterizaba por su asombrosa_ Ley de Hielo_, una vez no le había hablado por casi tres meses, lo que había sido demasiado frustrante para él, ya que ella era la única a la que a veces podia recurrir cuando tenía dudas sobre su tarea escolar (especialmente gramática, ya que las reglas ortográficas no eran del todo su fuerte).

Suspiró ahogando un sollozo, que fue interrumpido por el gimoteo proveniente de abajo de la mesa. Con cuidado de no aplastar la masa de pastelillos y vidrios que se había formado en el suelo, Hugo se asomó debajo del mueble, donde un cachorro Jack Russell Terrier lo saludó con un movimiento enérgico de su pequeña cola.

—Hola Archie— le saludó con la voz lo más seria que pudo, ya que a pesar de que sabía que se metería en líos con Rose, no era como si su hermana estuviera presente en esos momentos, y menos después del problema en el que ella se habia metido en Hogwarts; además, ¿cómo pretendían que él se enojara, cuando Archie había sobrevivido a la noche y lo saludaba como si su vida dependiera de ello?—. Así que eres de meterte en problemas, ¿eh?— sonrió el chico, mientras agarraba al perrito del suelo.

Archie intentó lamerle la cara por respuesta. Hugo soltó una risita, el perro era tierno y no había forma en que se enojara con él. Mirando el desastre que el pequeño travieso había causado, Hugo concluyó en que había una justificación válida, pues la evidencia decía que el cachorro lo había hecho por hambre (al menos de que sus bigotes mintieran y eso no fuera el glaseado que tanto le gustaba a Rose).

El chico pensó que la mejor forma de salvar lo que quedaba de la cocinita era con la ayuda de sus primas, en especial Roxanne, quien tenía una habilidad innata para arreglar todo lo que se rompiera, además de experimentar con todo tipo de cosas, según sus padres Roxy seguiría los pasos de su padre y su tío Fred (que en paz descance), mientras que su primo Fred sería una versión un tanto rebelde del tío George, según había escuchado una vez a sus padres y a tío Harry, Fred y James tenían las personalidades de los _Merodeadores_, por su afán por aventurarse de noche en el Castillo de Hogwarts (tía Ginny se quejaba abiertamente de la cantidad de avisos que le habían llegado del tío Neville desde el Colegio). Era por eso que a veces deseaba con ansias ir a Hogwarts, parecía el lugar ideal para vivir todo tipo de aventuras, sólo esperaba que cuando su tiempo llegara, a Lily no se le ocurriera meterlos en problemas, ya que su prima era un imán para el desastre, la pequeña bruja tenía un especial gusto y talento para quebrantar normas. Hugo se estremeció al recordar la broma que le habían hecho a Albus a modo de despedida de sexto grado de primaria.

— ¡Hugo!— la atronadora voz de Lily retumbó por toda la estancia, haciendo que el aludido soltara de sus manos al pequeño Archie que corrió a saludar a la recién llegada con suma alegría— ¿Qué has hecho, pedazo de alcornoque?— los ojos de su prima estaban fijos en lo que antes habia sido la cocinita de Rose.

—Hola para ti también, primita— le respondió con un gruñido—. Además no he sido yo quien ha...

— ¡Por las barbas barbosas de Merlín!— exclamó Roxanne, quien acababa de entrar en la casita— Rose te va a matar.

—Mejor aún, te cortará en pedacitos y te dará de comida a un basilisco— añadió Lily—. Definitivamente no quiero estar cuando eso suceda...

Roxanne asintió. Fue entonces cuando ambas primas repararon en el pequeño animalito que les movía la cola a los pies de Lily.

— ¡Sobrevivió!— exclamó feliz la pelirroja— ¿Viste? ¡Te dije que pasaría la noche, a veces eres tan dramático, Hugo!

Lily se acercó a acariciar a Archie.

— ¿Es por su causa que se ha roto la cocinita?— preguntó Roxanne, a lo que Hugo asintió— ¡Oh, vaya! Y yo que traje el alimento, ¿saben en el lío que casi me meto cuando la señora Figg me vio en la tienda?

Hugo empalideció.

—Dime que no te cuestionó— suplicó el pelirrojo.

—Me hizo más preguntas que Rita Skeeter en las galas de Navidad del Ministerio— respondió la pelinegra.

—Pero, seguro has sabido evadirla, ¿no, Roxy?— Lily la miró fijo.

La pelinegra tragó en seco.

—Algo así...

Lily bufó exasperada.

— ¡Si nuestros padres se enteran nos cortaran la cabeza!— exclamó la pelirroja.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Roxanne suspiró—, es que estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo así. A pesar de que mis experimentos me han metido en varios problemas, esto involucra no nada más a mis padres, sino a los tuyos y a los de Hugo. Especialmente a tía Hermione...

Los tres chicos se estremecieron, sabían muy bien que si Hermione Weasley se enojaba no había persona en la faz de la tierra que hiciera que el castigo no fuera severo. Por eso Hugo pensaba que tal vez Rose se encontraba en graves problemas con su madre esa mañana cuando se había despertado para encontrar a sus padres envueltos en un caos emocional, aunque para ser francos, Hermione se veía demasiado calma como para que se enfureciera demasiado con su hija mayor.

Una vez pasado un rato, los tres primos se dedicaron a limpiar los desastres que el cachorro había causado por toda la casita del árbol, incluso limpiaron el lugar que el perro parecía haber usado como baño, muy para el desmayo de Hugo.

Lo que los tres no sabían era que Hermione observaba sus movimientos en la casita con gran interés, la mujer sospechaba que los niños estaban tramando algo, o al menos eso le decía su instinto materno luego de haber convivido casi toda su vida rodeada de los Weasley, y más aun cuando los involucrados llevaban una mezcla de sangre y genes tan interesante como Lily, Roxanne y Hugo. Los tres eran un imán para el desastre, incluso podían llegarle a los talones a los juegos de Fred y James, que de por sí ya estaban comenzando a ser de la calibre de los gemelos Fred y George con una mezcla de los _Merodeadores_. Realmente sus sobrinos eran los herederos de las generaciones mayores, ese pensamiento la llevo a pensar en el hecho que acababa de ocurrir hacía unas horas, cuando ella y Ron recibieron la carta de Neville. Algo le decía en su fuero interno que los hechos que se estaban desencadenando en Hogwarts, serían desisivos para el futuro. Sólo esperaba que Ron no se opusiera a su curso.

— ¿Y los niños?— preguntó Ron, quien acababa de entrar en el comedor, donde Hermione observaba por el ventanal el jardín donde se encontraba, a pocos metros de distancia, la casita que se había convertido en la guarida de todos los primos Weasley— La casa esta demasiado silenciosa— observó el pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiró.

—Me temo que los niños están metidos en una travesura demasiado grande para sus tamaños— respondió por todo Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llevan horas yendo y viniendo con cosas para la limpieza...

Ron parecía sorprendido.

—Bueno, tal vez quieren limpiar la casita, ve tú a saber el estado en que la dejaron la última vez que vinieron Fred y James.

— ¿A caso estas diciendo que cuando te pedí que limpiaras esa casita, no lo hiciste?

Ron tragó en seco, se había olvidado de _ese_ pequeño detalle.

—Hermy, tienes que entender que ese dia tuve que ir con George a ver la tienda de Hogsmade— Hermione lo miraba seria y con las manos en las caderas, algo que era mal augurio para todo aquél que hiciera algo que para la castaña estaba mal—. Estaba cansado...

—Ahora mismo— dijo Hermione con la voz tranquila y calma, lo que hizo que Ron temblara internamente—, vas a la casita, te disculpas con tu hijo y tus sobrinas, y terminas de limpiar ese lugar. ¿Esta claro, Ronald Weasley?

Ron asintió.

—Además ya va siendo hora de la comida, y después de todo un día de limpieza me imagino deberán estar famélicos.

Ron sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Qué hay de comer?

Hermione rodó los ojos. _Solo menciónale comida a Ron y se olvida del resto del mundo_, pensó la castaña con ironía.

—Para ti, nada hasta que termines lo que los niños empezaron— el ánimo de Ron decayó súbitamente—, para los niños hay estofado y de postre pastel de chocolate que trajo Ginny.

Ron soltó un bufido exasperado. No quería tardar tanto en la limpieza, menos si había pastel de Ginny de por medio.

—Y otra cosa , Ron— le llamo Hermione antes mientras se dirigia divertida hacia la cocina—. Nada de magia.

—Pero, amor...

Hermione lo miró duro. Ron asintió tragando en seco, y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, soltando maldiciones mentalmente. Ese día había empezado catastróficamente, con la llegada de la carta de Neville desde Hogwarts, y había empeorado con el transcurso de los minutos y las horas, sin duda ese no era su día.

Con pesadumbre atravesó el jardín, esa parte de su casa siempre había sido su favorita, no se comparaba en nada a La Madriguera, incluso era menos extenso, pero sin duda era su casa y la de su familia. Aun recordaba cuando la habían comprado hacia unos doce años atrás, justo antes de su boda con Hermione, la casa era grande en toda su extensión y con lujos que gracias a su trabajo había podido ir adquiriendo, además de los toques muggles que —para beneficio de la familia de su mujer que a veces los iban a visitar—, habían ido añadiendo. Sonrió al recordar la cara de fascinación de su padre cuando vio todos esos aparatos electrónicos muggles, en especial la _televisión_, algunos de ellos habían sido comprados en beneficio a sus hijos y sus sobrinos (también en la casa de los Potter se habían adquirido electrodomésticos), que estudiaban en escuelas muggles.

Algunas veces los amigos muggles de Rose y Hugo habían ido de visita a su casa, esos días habían sido casi un infierno, ya que tenían que guardar todo lo que tuviera magia. En especial la casita del árbol, la cual tenía más de un encantamiento, a veces había sido difícil disuadir a niños de 6 años de subir a ese lugar, sólo tenía que alegar que su estructura no era muy estable y los pequeños se alejaban algo tristes de no poder jugar en aquél lugar, lo que hacía enfurruñar a Rose y Hugo en un principio, pero luego ambos hermanos aprendieron que a veces hacer magia delante de muggles no era, del todo, buena idea.

Ron trepó estrepitosamente las escaleras de la casita, lo que logró alertar, demasiado tarde, a los niños, y a cierto perro, de su presencia.

— ¿Enanos?— los llamó Ron antes de irrumpir, abruptamente, en el lugar.

Si alguien preguntara, ninguno de todos ellos sabría responder a ciencia cierta cómo transcurrieron los hechos a partir del momento en el que Ron abrio la puerta.

Pero un hecho era seguro, Ron conoció a Archie de una forma muy peculiar, lo que desencadeno una serie de improperios por su parte. El perro le había orinado el pantalón, según Hugo había sido a causa de la emoción por conocerlo, para Roxanne era porque el can se encontraba marcándolo como su territorio, es decir, lo había nombrado su propiedad, mientras que Lily decía que a Archie le gustaba generar bromas como a ellos.

— ¡HUGO WEASLEY!— su padre parecía a punto de explotar, salvo que era una acumulación de emociones del día, que el adulto pelirrojo trataba por todos los medios de controlar.

Ron ya no sabía si reir o llorar, si bien agradecía que la casita estuviera en un estado perfecto de limpieza, exceptuando el alegre charco que Archie acababa de hacer, no pudo evitar reparar en que la cocinita de Rose estuviera rota (era bastante obvio si le faltaba la puertita de vidrio), además estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que Hugo estaba rompiendo las reglas de la casa sobre traer mascotas de la calle, Ron se habia encariñado con el perro, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, pese a que el perro lo hubiera tomado como baño, desde siempre el sueño de Ron había sido tener un perro. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Hermione, ella sí que no aceptaría tan fácil a Archie.

Por su parte Hugo parecía medio aliviado y medio con miedo, sabía que el enojo de su padre era parcial, debido a la serie de hechos desencadenados por culpa de su hermana en Hogwarts, pero aun así su mayor temor era su madre.

Al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de finalizar la tranquilidad de su casa, específicamente el pequeño cuadrúpedo, hizo que Ron se sintiera, literalmente, orinado por los perros. Su día no podia ir de mal en peor, y eso era algo que él, no había visto venir en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><em>¿<em>_Hola, hay alguien ahí__?_

_Lamento, no saben cuanto, la tardanza__.__ Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, a veces se me es imposible contestarlos todos (por un lado porque con tantas cosas que hacer de la Facultad no encuentro tiempo y por otro, porque simplemente con esas cosas se me olvida por completo), pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de ellos y me emociona leer la respuesta que están teniendo sobre esta historia. Mención honorífica a:_

_**lovebooks-P.M, Jos Weasley C, lobita 22, happilywild**  
><em>

_Como veran la trama comienza a formarse, cada personalidad es distinta dentro de los nuevos integrantes de la familia Weasley, de los cuales a veces veremos un poco más (a lo igual que nuestro amado Trío de Oro), pero la historia se intentara centrar en los sucesos que ocurrirán en Hogwarts con Albus, Rose y Scorpius..._

_Por otro lado quiero invitarlos a que se unan a mi __**fan page en facebook**__ (buscando _**Aye436 **_me encuentran), ya que ahí estoy subiendo los banners de cada personaje, es decir, cómo me imagino a cada uno de los Next Generation. Espero que, un poco, se parezcan a lo que imaginan mientras leen la historia._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido. _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews!_


	8. La Profesora Trelawney

_**Summary:**__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y __de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>LA PROFESORA TRELAWNEY<strong>

Como hacía ya una semana, los tres compañeros de Gryffindor, se encontraron cumpliendo con el castigo impuesto por el Jefe de su Casa, el Profesor Longbottom (y al cual Rose ahora detestaba), a la misma hora en que en el Gran Comedor se servía la cena, esta vez por ser el último día se dedicarían a limpiar las mazmorras, lo cual teniendo en cuenta la ubicación del lugar donde debían cumplir con las últimas horas de su condena, se convertía en un suplicio con el correr de las manecillas del reloj.

Las tripas de Rose rujían cual león enjaulado, tanto ella como su hermano habían heredado el apetito voraz de su padre, lo que a veces no la hacía quedar como una dama, muy para el desmayo de su madre. Para colmo de males tenía frío, los dedos de los pies se le habían entumecido y ya no sentía ni su nariz.

—Odio esto— la voz cansina de la pelirroja resonó por las paredes de piedra—, y todo esto es por tu culpa, _Malfoy_— añadió la niña mirando de forma acusatoria a Scorpius que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ella limpiando el suelo con un trapo y un balde de agua helada.

Albus rodó los ojos, esa escena ya la había visto repetirse por lo menos en cinco ocasiones en los cuatro días que ya llevaban de castigo. Era una suerte que ese fuera su último día.

—En un par de horas se termina todo— se encogió de hombros Scorpius—, además tú quisiste venir en mi ayuda, ¿o ya se te olvido, _Weasley_?

Rose bufó, mientras pasaba el plumero con demasiada fuerza a una armadura, que no tardó en protestar ante el acto de la pelirroja.

—Por suerte nos separaron de Goyle, Zabini y Derrick— anunció Albus, quien se encargaba de barrer y juntar la tierra de las esquinas—, ya no soportaba escuchar sus acusaciones y comentarios burlescos.

—Son así todo el tiempo, créeme— le dijo Scorpius—. Todas las Navidades cuando se arma la fiesta en la Mansión de mis abuelos, debo soportarlos... este año será mil veces peor— agregó con algo de molestia el rubio—, seguro que mi abuelo se les une en el juego de "_molestar a Scorpius"_.

Rose se giró bruscamente y observó con recelo a Scorpius.

—Lo dices como si tu abuelo no te quisiera— observó la niña.

Scorpius se limitó a seguir en su tarea, lo cierto era que no quería la lástima de Rose ni de nadie, menos cuando se trataban de temas como su familia disfuncional. Maldijo mentalmente haber comentado sobre _esa_ pequeña parte de su vida.

—No puede ser verdad— habló de nuevo la pelirroja, quien no podía creer lo que Scorpius Malfoy le estaba insinuando, ya que con su silencio afirmaba su sospecha—, se supone que los abuelos quieren a sus nietos de una forma casi desquiciada porque son el fruto de su propio fruto...

Albus no sabía si reírse o no, lamentaba realmente que su amigo no tuviera una buena relación con su abuelo, de hecho podía llegar a darse una idea del porqué de la situación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Rose estaba metiendo la pata con su comentario, su prima realmente no conocía los límites de que rayaban en lo personal, y eso era algo que sin duda había heredado del carácter de su tío Ron.

—Pues mi abuelo no piensa igual— gruñó Scorpius por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el oído agudizado de Rose lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué clase de abuelo no querría a su nieto?— siguió Rose.

—He ahí el quid de la cuestión, Weasley. Mi abuelo no es un abuelo cualquiera, creí que ya se habían dado cuenta por la _amable_ forma en que me felicitó por haber quedado en Gryffindor.

El rubio se estremeció al recordar aquél humillante momento. Aun cuando entraba en el Gran Comedor la gente le miraba expectante, como si esperaran a que recibiera otro maldito howler cada que llegaba el correo. Aunque Albus le decía que era porque se encontraba con él o Rose, que eran populares en el Colegio, incluso desde antes de haber pisado los terrenos de Hogwarts hacía unas semanas atrás, y todo por las hazañas de sus padres en la Segunda Guerra.

Rose, por fin, no dijo más nada, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo poco afortunado que era Scorpius Malfoy. Ella amaba a sus abuelos y viceversa, en especial a los abuelos Weasley, y aunque sus abuelos Granger solían ser tan extraños como cualquier muggle (especialmente por su profesión —eran médicos dentistas retirados—, ya que a pesar de mimarlos en todo a ella y a Hugo, a diferencia de los abuelos Weasley, sólo una vez les habían dado dulces y de forma indirecta, cuando para Navidad, le habían regalado una cocinita eléctrica —que más tarde había sido modificada por su tío George y donde preparaba todo tipo de cosas dulces—, pues para ellos cualquier cosa que tuviera azúcar era un enemigo que generaba caries).

—Lo siento— suspiró Rose después de un rato, Scorpius se removió incómodo—, es sólo que...

—Ahórratelo, no necesito tu pena, Weasley— le cortó el rubio con rabia.

Albus abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora sí, temía que Rose se enojara en sobremanera y con razón justa, lo que jamás se imaginó fue que su prima se detuvo de sus tareas con un bufido y la cara toda colorada, para salir de la habitación con paso presuroso. Estaba seguro que el comentario de Scorpius había lastimado a Rose.

— ¿Sabes? Ella solo quería ser amable— le regañó Albus, saliendo en defensa de su prima. Odiaba ver a Rose triste y no iba a permitir incluso que su pseudo-amigo la hiciera llorara _nunca_.

—Pues no parecía, ¿o acaso es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que mis abuelos no son los suyos?— Scorpius estaba molesto consigo mismo y sabía que estaba descargando su ira con Albus.

— ¡No la llames tonta!

—Pues debería demostrar lo contrario con sus actitudes, que no son las de una persona cuerda solo la de una sábelo-todo insufrible y mandona que no puede ver mas allá de su propia nariz— Albus gruñó con indignación, sus oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que el rubio decía, mientras que por su parte, Scorpius sabía que estaba metiendo la pata en grande, pero no podía detenerse, era como si toda su frustración hacía su familia saliera descargada en esas palabras—, con razón no tiene amigos a parte de sus primos...

Ese había sido el colmo, Albus tomó el balde de agua helada y con toda la fuerza de su enojo se lo hecho encima al desprevenido Scorpius.

—Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ella en mi presencia— dijo el pelinegro con voz gélida, que hizo que Scorpius levantara la vista a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de jabón.

Ojos verdes y glaciales se encontraron con ojos grisáceos temerosos y llenos de dolor. La mirada de Albus se suavizo.

—No permitiré que nadie, ni nada, le haga daño a Rose, jamás— aclaró Albus, Scorpius asintió temblando, tenía frio y su orgullo había sido herido, pero a pesar de ello sabía que había cometido una falta para con su amigo—. No te olvides que los Weasley son también mi familia.

—Lo siento— suspiró Scorpius para sorpresa de Albus, quien no pensaba que el chico fuera capaz de pedir redención tan pronto—, me saca de quicio hablar de mi familia paterna.

—Me he dado cuenta— murmuró sarcásticamente Albus, con lo que Scorpius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo no tengo los mejores recuerdos con mi abuelo, de hecho mi padre intenta por todos los medios que mi interacción con él sea mínima— confesó el rubio con la cabeza gacha—, igualmente a veces los intentos son en vano, pues mi abuelo se las ingenia para aparecerse en nuestra casa y armar escenas que a veces me hacen temer por la integridad mental y física de mis padres... y todo por mi culpa— añadió en voz baja Scorpius.

Albus lo miró con entendimiento, esa reacción del pelinegro sería la que sellara todas y cada una de las interacciones que ellos tuvieran de ahí en adelante, ya que Albus demostraba que no lo juzgaba como toda la gente, que a veces lo rodeaba, por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Malfoy. La riña quedo olvidada, ahí no había un Potter y un Malfoy, eran solo dos chicos hablando de sus familias.

—No creo que sea así— le consoló Albus—, por lo que dices tu abuelo ya es un vejete de mente retorcida— Scorpius sonrió ante el comentario—. Pero sus acciones nunca serán culpa tuya.

Scorpius internamente refutó a Albus, ya que siempre sería por su causa que su padre tuviera problemas con el abuelo Lucius. Él nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer el orgullo de _Lucius_ _Malfoy_.

—Igualmente me imagino que tus abuelos maternos no serán tan malos, ¿a que no?— Scorpius agradeció internamente a Albus por su cambio de tema en la relación de odio-odio que llevaba con su abuelo.

—Definitivamente mucho mejor, pero los veo muy poco, ya que ahora viven en Francia y a veces se nos dificulta viajar por el trabajo de mis padres en el Ministerio.

—Mi tía Fleur es francesa— compartió Albus—, así que entiendo lo que dices, pues lo veo siempre con mis primos. Varias veces con ellos hemos ido a visitar a su tía Gabrielle que vive allá con su esposo...

Ambos chicos estaban tan enfrascados en la charla sobre los lugares de Francia que habían visitado con su familia en algunas ocasiones, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del celador en el lugar hasta que su voz aguda y gruñona los asusto.

—Oh, parece que estamos en problemas— Filch los miraba con sorna desde las escaleras que unían las mazmorras con el resto del castillo.

Los dos lo miraron presas de terror, Scorpius temblaba pero por el frío que empezaba a sentir en los huesos a causa de la mojada que le había pegado Albus.

— ¿Dónde está la chica Weasley?— los ojos amarillentos de Filch se percataron de la ausencia de la pequeña pelirroja.

Albus quedó aún más helado, si el celador se enteraba que su prima había dejado su labor, el castigo sería más severo.

—Esto... e-ella...

—Rose terminó antes y tuvo que ir a usar los baños— le cortó Scorpius ágilmente. Albus le miró con sorpresa, que disimuló a tiempo.

Pese que Rose le había faltado el respeto, Scorpius la cubría y eso era algo a lo que Albus no estaba acostumbrado. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido con James, Fred o incluso Dominique, Lily o Roxanne, Rose seguramente terminaba haciendo horas extra de castigo con Filch.

—No tenía autorización— gruñó el viejo celador.

La señora Norris tomó ese momento para maullar lastimeramente. La vieja gata de Filch miraba de manera acusatoria al par de Gryffindor con sus ojos llenos de cataratas, mismos que alguna vez habían sido tan amarillentos como los dientes de su dueño.

—Dijo que era una urgencia— Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

El hombre mayor bufó. Y para desgracia del rubio, la señora Norris aprovechó ese instante para pasearse entre sus pies y hacer evidente a los ojos de Filch, el estado en el que se encontraba.

—A todo esto, ¿qué hace usted mojado?

Scorpius tembló. A Albus se le había olvidado el pequeño incidente con el agua, del cual era responsable.

— ¡Peeves!— exclamó Albus, Filch lo miró con sorpresa y enojo—, Peeves le hecho el balde encima...

—Si por mí fuera, ustedes estarían colgados de los talones en los calabozos...—comenzó a susurrar el viejo—, el maldito poltergeist desaparecería para siempre..., ¡malditos niños!... ¡Fuera de aquí!

Albus y Scorpius estaban paralizados, no habían esperado esa respuesta del viejo celador.

— ¡FUERA!

Scorpius pegó un respingo y tan rápido como pudo, jalando a Albus del brazo, corrió lejos del Filch demente que seguía aullando a sus espaldas por algo que ciertamente ni él mismo comprendía.

No se detuvieron ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor, donde seguro estarían Rose y el resto de sus primos terminando de cenar, tampoco le dieron importancia a Peeves que realmente se encontraba flotando en los pasillos del segundo piso, canturreando groserías mientras arrojaba tizas del aula de Encantamientos en las cabezas de los que se atrevieran a pasar por allí ("_Oh, pequeñito Pipi-Pote y su amiguito el hurón. ¡Con un poquito de esto sus mentecitas se abrirán y estrellitas verán!_", chilló el poltergeist arrojándoles lo que Scorpius sintió como mil piedritas en todo el cuerpo). Pero pronto se detuvieron en sus pasos al caer en la cuenta de que las escaleras se habían movido y en vez de llevarlos a la torre de Gryffindor en el quinto piso, se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos desiertos del séptimo piso, una de las partes mas sombrías y abandonadas del Colegio, pues después de la Segunda Guerra varios puntos del Castillo tuvieron que ser remodelados, incluso algunos fueron añadidos (como el nuevo estadio de Quidditch, que tenía lo más avanzado en cuestión de mecanismos para la medición de goles y una grada totalmente equipada para los profesores, los padres del consejo escolar y el o la comentarista del partido; o la Torre designada para los Premios Anuales, que en tiempos de sus padres eran solo un varón y una mujer de igual o distinta casa, con el tiempo se decidió que fueran dos varones y dos mujeres de distintas casas con los mejores promedios del séptimo curso, a esa torre se podía acceder desde uno de los corredores del tercer piso), pero por alguna extraña razón el séptimo piso se encontraba en estado deteriorado, siendo casi la única prueba viviente de que antaño, Hogwarts había sido tomado como un campo de batalla.

— ¡Por Merlín!— se quejó Albus algo agitado por la carrera— Parecía que Filch se había topado con un escreguto de cola explosiva.

— ¿Un qué?— Scorpius lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Nada, nada— le respondió rodando los ojos—, igualmente Filch parecía endemoniado.

—Algo debió haber hecho Peeves— sugirió el rubio—, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que las escaleras decidan volver a cambiar así irnos a nuestros dormitorios antes de que alguno termine muerto, o peor... nos expulsen— añadió con una mueca de desagrado.

—Si Rose estuviera aquí, te diría que deberías ordenar tus prioridades un poco— rio Albus—, suenas tan mandón y sabelotodo como nuestra prima Molly o tía Hermione.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Bien genio, ríete lo que quieras, pero por si no te has dado cuenta nos encontramos en una zona prohibida y si mi reloj no me miente estamos fuera de la cama en un horario que no deberíamos, porque hace quince minutos que comenzó el toque de queda y encima estoy calado hasta los...

Un ruido interrumpió los balbuceos de Scorpius.

— ¿E-escuchaste eso?— tartamudeó el chico.

—Fue como si algo se arrastrara...

— ¡Shh, ahí se escucha de nuevo!

Ambos amigos se quedaron estáticos contemplando en la oscuridad el pasillo desierto que solo era iluminado gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba de los enormes ventanales, dándole un aire un tanto siniestro.

De pronto, ante ellos apareció una puerta en la pared, donde hacía segundos se encontraba un tapiz muy pintoresco de un mago que intentaba, aparentemente, enseñarles ballet a un par de trolls. Una silueta salió dando trompicones desde ahí, mientras con voz aguda emitía una especie de cántico.

—_Canto al ruiseñor, canto al corazón..._— Albus reconoció la voz en seguida.

— ¿Profesora Trelawney?— Scorpius no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Ante ellos se encontraba su Directora, con la vestimenta algo más desprolija que de costumbre, los anteojos de botella los llevaba torcidos y sus mejillas estaban más encendidas que las luces de un árbol de Navidad. Una sonrisa brillante adornó el rostro de la Profesora en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Albus y Scorpius, y con algo de lentitud, debido a que difícilmente daba señales de poder seguir en pie, se les acercó peligrosamente. Scorpius hizo una mueca al percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol y jerez que emitía su Directora, Albus lo secundo pensando además que si tía Hermione se enteraba de ese descuido por parte de la Profesora seguramente mandarían a buscar a la vieja McGonagall para que volviera a ocupar el puesto directivo dentro de Hogwarts.

— ¡Oh, pero si son Potter y Malfoy!— chilló con evidente alegría Trelawney.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, ya era bastante malo encontrar a la Directora en estado de ebriedad como para añadirle que supiera con quiénes estaba hablando.

— ¿Cómo es que encogieron tanto?— preguntó de golpe la Profesora, su vista parecía nublada y el ceño fruncido le daba un aire demencial a sus facciones de libélula.

— ¿Disculpe?— Albus pareció ofenderse, él no era pequeño, a pesar de que James siempre se burlaba de que para su edad no tenía la estatura debida, confiaba en que, como su padre, crecería entrado en la etapa de la adolescencia. Igualmente Harry Potter nunca fue de gran estatura, eso se los dejaba a sus tíos Weasley.

Scorpius le lanzó una señal de advertencia al pelinegro, que parecía no darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

—Querido Potter, tanto daño he causado en tu familia...— el rostro de la mujer se contorsionó para dejar correr lágrimas de sus ojos— ¡Mi culpa!

— ¡Por Merlín!— se quejó Scorpius—, primero Filch y ahora Trelawney, sí que sabemos como doblegar a los mayores...

Albus lo miró con desagrado, a él tampoco le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban, prefería ante todo los gritos de Filch que las lágrimas histéricas de Trelawney.

—Mi culpa, mi propia culpa...

Scorpius, además, estaba asombrado de lo rápido que podía pasar una persona ebria de estar eufórica a caer en un estado de depresión. Sólo esperaba que terminara pronto para poder regresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y echarse en el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, ya no sentía sus pies del frío que tenía y la ropa húmeda le comenzaba a incomodar de maneras extrañas.

—Esto... ¿Profesora Trelawney?— comenzó Albus— ¿Profesora?

El chico le tocó suavemente el brazo, con lo que instantáneamente la Profesora Trelawney se puso rígida y con la mirada perdida, paralizando así aún más a los dos chicos que la miraban con sendas mezclas de horror en el rosto.

— ¿Qué has hecho?— inquirió Scorpius a su amigo— ¡Merlín, ahora sí nos expulsan!

Albus intentó dirigirle una mirada fría a Scorpius, pero el intento se vio interrumpido por la voz de la Profesora Trelawney, que sonaba cavernosa y distante, y para nada su agudeza característica.

—_Ha ocurrido antes, buscaba juventud en rostros gráciles y níveos enmarcados en velos del color del ébano_— tanto Albus como Scorpius no entendían lo que pasaba—, _después de un centenar de años volverá a pasar, doce serán su reclamo, doce será su meta, de temples distintas con fuego por característica en piedra de diamante tallará nombres y cuando la medianoche llegue a su fin ella habrá retornado..._

— ¿De qué está hablando?— se animó a hablar Scorpius.

Albus seguía estático en su lugar absorbiendo cada palabra que salía de la boca de la bruja.

—_Para derrotarla esta vez se necesitarán dos caballeros de armadura dorada y corazón puro. El león volverá a rugir y el fénix renacerá de sus cenizas. Será derrocada una vez más, sin embargo este será solo el comienzo del fin... Ella volverá por tercera vez, más poderosa que antes y su reinado amenazará con desaparecer la magia. Al señor oscuro tres amigos le vencieron, y ella caerá para siempre solo si los lazos de futuras generaciones quedan unidas, estos serán de nuevo la luz en nuestro camino, siendo uno de ellos descendiente del mismo mago que el poder a ella le quito..._— la mujer comenzó a toser, como si se estuviera ahogando, lo que hizo pegar un respingo a ambos amigos, que ahora prácticamente estaban horrorizados.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— Albus sonaba desesperado.

— ¡No seas idiota, Potter, usa tu varita!

Scorpius estaba pensando mentalmente cuál sería el hechizo para invocar agua, pero eso era algo que sólo los alumnos más avanzados veían.

— ¿Qué hechizo hago?— el ojiverde sonaba histérico.

Probablemente había sido el alboroto que estaban causando, o tal vez era que la ronda nocturna del Profesor Longbottom fuera en ese lugar, cualquiera que hubiera sido la respuesta, Albus y Scorpius jamás se sintieron tan felices de encontrarse con un profesor.

— ¿Qué está pa...?— Longbottom se detuvo en sus pasos, sus ojos parecieron saltar de sus órbitas al ver el estado de la Directora, pero inmediatamente recobró el aliento y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer ante sí una copa a la que luego lanzó un hechizo para que tuviera agua.

Con cuidado ayudó a la Profesora Trelawney a sentarse en el alfeizar de uno de los ventanales más cercanos, para pasarle la copa con agua, de la cual ella solo dio unos sorbos para luego pegar un respingo, mirar en todas direcciones y aparentar sorpresa al ver en donde se encontraba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Profesora?— inquirió Longbottom, que no dejaba de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a los pequeños Gryffindor que parecían más asustados que un ratón enfrente de un elefante.

—S-si, ¿dónde estoy?

El Profesor Longbottom soltó un suspiro de resignación, lo que llevó a Scorpius a pensar que tal vez esa actitud de la Directora fuese ya algo habitual.

—En los pasillos del séptimo piso, en Hogwarts.

Las pupilas de Trelawney se dilataron con miedo.

— ¡Hay que avisarle a Potter!— exclamó alterada la mujer.

Neville frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre Profesora?

—A-algo oscuro, al-algo p-peor que la última vez...— Trelawney pareció reparar entonces en que tenía mas audiencia— ¿Qué ha-hacen ellos a-aquí?

Albus se removió incómodo, ya de por sí la situación salía de la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, como para agregarle el hecho de que estuvieran en el lugar y en la hora menos indicada.

—Eso quisiera saber...— los observó con algo de dureza el Profesor Longbottom, aunque Albus se percató de que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, casi como si hubiera estado esperando que ellos se encontraran en una situación similar—, tendrán que acompañarme a mi despacho.

Scorpius tragó en seco.

— ¿V-van a expulsarnos?— la voz le sonó temblorosa, una mezcla del nerviosismo, miedo y el frío que estaba padeciendo.

El Profesor Longbottom soltó una risita, que logró disimular a tiempo con una tos fingida, pero que no paso desapercibida para Albus, que ya conocía al Profesor de hacía algún tiempo.

—No, señor Malfoy, pero me temo que tendrán que darme ciertas explicaciones— los ojos almendrados de Neville recorrieron a Scorpius de pies a cabeza, con lo que dio a entender que el Profesor no había pasado por alto el estado en el que se encontraba—, por ejemplo, por qué decidió tomar una ducha nocturna con ropa.

Scorpius estaba helado, y no solo literalmente, no quería meter a Albus en problemas por lo que pronto comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente. El Profesor Longbottom suspiró. Si bien Scorpius le recordaba mucho a su antiguo compañero Draco Malfoy —no ayudaba mucho tampoco el hecho de que fuera el hijo del mismo y compartiera una similitud física asombrosa—, estaba claro que el chico no era para nada el hurón arrogante que había compartido clases con él.

—Bien, creo que será una larga noche. Llamaré a la Profesora Harris para que lleve a la Directora con Madame Sherrington— dicho esto Neville hizo un movimiento con la varita del cual salió una especie de luz blanca con una forma definida que ni Albus, ni Scorpius llegaron a distinguir, pues enseguida desapareció en dirección a las escaleras. Instantáneamente la Profesora Harris hizo acto de presencia, seguida muy de cerca por el Profesor Jenkins, que impartía las clases de Transformaciones.

Ryan Jenkins era un mago algo joven, de estatura mediana, de cabellera castaña a juego con una pequeña barba y bigote que iban a juego con sus facciones, tez pálida con ojeras que hacían resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules, con los cuales revisaba la escena que tenía enfrente. Él era el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, y de las dos semanas que Albus y Scorpius llevaban en conocerlo lo detestaban con creces por su personalidad súper exigente y prejuiciosa, en especial con los pobres alumnos de Gryffindor. No por ello, Scorpius había dejado de hacerse notar por su creciente habilidad en la materia que el mago adulto impartía, solo unas pocas veces había sido opacado por Rose, mientras que Albus cargaba con el peso de que siempre se esperara que hiciera algo majestuoso en clase. El Profesor Jenkins tenía un gusto particular por recordarles constantemente que Albus era el hijo de Harry Potter, y que por ende debía cumplir las expectativas como tal. James ya le había advertido antes de este profesor, y de cómo él había sufrido todo su primer año de Transformaciones en compañía de los alumnos de su curso de Slytherin, juraba que había sido peor que cuando los habían obligado a convivir todo un fin de semana hacía unos tres años con tío Percy. Razón por la que ambos Gryffindor agradecían que la clase fuera en conjunto a los alumnos de Ravenclaw de primero, no querían imaginar lo que sucedería si hubieran contado con la presencia de sus compañeros Slytherin, en especial Cayo Goyle y sus secuaces.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Neville?— preguntó con voz grave la Profesora Harris.

—Miranda, necesito que acompañes a Sybill a la Enfermería, estoy seguro de que Enid podrá calmarla con lo de siempre...

Scorpius inquirió en su fuero interno que, entonces, tal vez esos episodios extraños solían sucederle a menudo a su Directora. Y en caso de que así fuera... ¡_Mi padre se enterará de esto_!, pensó con algo de indignación y emoción el rubio, a su juicio si la bruja debía estar a cargo del Colegio, por ende debía permanecer sobria las veinticuatro horas del día, como el resto de los profesores, pero no dejaba de parecerle una aventura digna de mención para su padre.

—Vamos, Profesora Trelawney— la animó la Profesora Harris utilizando una voz algo más suave que de costumbre, mientras el Profesor Jenkins se acercó a ayudarle, pues la Directora se balanceaba de manera peligrosa, amenazaba con caerse de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Perdón mi intromisión, Longbottom— habló de pronto Jenkins con su voz suave y aterciopelada que tanto Albus como Scorpius comenzaban a aborrecer con el paso de los días—. Pero, ¿qué se supone que hacen Potter y Malfoy aquí?

El hombre los miró de manera inquisitiva.

—Ambos estaban cumpliendo un castigo, supongo que se habrán perdido cuando las escaleras decidieron cambiar hace una hora— contestó rápidamente el Profesor Longbottom, quien ciertamente parecía haber comprendido la situación de los dos amigos.

El Profesor Jenkins rodó los ojos de manera disimulada.

—Una advertencia jóvenes— les susurró cuando pasó al lado de ellos—, la próxima vez el castigo será más severo que fregar pisos sin magia— añadió con sorna mientras sus ojos azules observaban con desdén a Scorpius que se encontraba temblando contra su voluntad.

— ¡Potter, Malfoy!— les llamó el Profesor Longbottom, mientras veían como Jenkins y Harris desaparecían llevando a rastras a Trelawney que parecía haber vuelto a entonar la cancioncilla que cantaba minutos atrás—, síganme.

Ambos siguieron a Neville por el pasillo del séptimo piso, pasando frente al tapiz extraño que había vuelto a su lugar (había cosas de Hogwarts que simplemente rayaban en lo descabellado y Albus pensaba que _eso_ era algo dentro de la creciente lista que tenía, imaginaba que para su séptimo curso su lista habría crecido a la milésima potencia de cien), para luego tomar lo que parecía un atajo que los llevaba directamente al cuarto piso donde se encontraba el despacho del Profesor Longbottom.

—Entren— les pidió con calma, a pesar de que parecía cansado—, pueden sentarse.

Albus tomó asiento con cautela, mientras que Scorpius se quedó parado temblando.

—Malfoy, toma asiento— le pidió Neville con amabilidad pero sin dejar el tono serio que un profesor requería.

—P-pero, P-profesor Long-Longbottom voy a… voy a mojar el asiento— masculló Scorpius.

Neville suspiró por enésima vez en la noche, sacó su varita y con un hechizo hizo que las ropas de Scorpius se secaran y emanaran calor por el cuerpo del chico, quien instantáneamente dejó de temblar.

—Suerte que recordé el hechizo— a Albus le pareció oír susurrar al Profesor Longbottom—. Ahora sí, toma asiento Scorpius.

El chico sonrió agradecido y se dispuso a sentarse elegantemente en la silla contigua a la de Albus, con lo que ambos alumnos aguardaron a que el Profesor les hablara.

Neville carraspeó.

— ¿Qué hacían en el pasillo del séptimo piso a estas horas?

Haber tenido de alumnos a la mayoría de los hijos de sus amigos le hacía ver de manera más tranquila y directa el accionar de éstos, a veces la siguiente generación podía ser un calco a la de sus padres o simplemente tenían actitudes similares. Aún recordaba un tanto sorprendido el paso de Teddy Lupin por Hogwarts, el joven era simplemente imparable y sus hermanos adoptivos parecían ir por el mismo camino, Neville igualmente agradecía a Merlín que ninguno de los Potter tuviera en su ADN el gen de hombre lobo que caracterizaba a Teddy y que desgraciadamente también llevaban los hijos de Bill y Fleur, era mejor no estar en la lista negra de ninguno de los cuatro, podía llegar a ser peligroso.

—Nos perdimos como usted le dijo al Profesor Jenkins— le respondió Scorpius.

—Es verdad, Filch nos ahuyentó cuando terminamos nuestro castigo en las mazmorras…

—Se veía muy alterado.

—Nombró a Peeves y algo de calabozos…

Neville suspiró, todos los años eran lo mismo con el viejo celador, el hombre sin duda ya se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo para el trabajo y el hecho de que Peeves se la pasara haciendo desastres (por no mencionar las travesuras que hacían Fred Weasley y James Potter), hacían que el hombre tuviera algunos rayes de locura. Internamente pensaba que el viejo Filch terminaría en San Mungo si eso continuaba.

—Bien, a partir de ahora les pido el mayor de los sigilos con el señor Filch, tiene una edad ya muy avanzada y no está para soportar las bromas y trucos que algunos alumnos hacen por diversión, incluyendo a Peeves.

_Y James_, pensó Albus.

—Además de que de ahora en más cuidarán el llegar a tiempo a la Sala Común, no quiero que el Profesor Jenkins los atrape fuera de cama en un horario prohibido…— les miró con detenimiento—, y una cosa antes de finalizar. Quiero que lo que ocurrió con la Profesora Trelawney no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

— ¿Ni siquiera nuestros padres pueden saberlo?— se quejó Scorpius.

—Es una petición que hago señor Malfoy— Scorpius se enfurruñó, volvía a ser _Malfoy_—, ya que últimamente nuestra Directora no se encuentra bien de salud, seguramente ustedes presenciaron uno de esos momentos en los que parece estar en trance… igualmente este es un asunto que discutiré personalmente con tu padre Albus cuando Harry venga a Hogwarts para Halloween, como sabrán año con año él viene a dar una charla sobre la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una clase complementaria y práctica que va de la mano con el programa que imparte el Profesor Farley.

Ambos asintieron, ese tema era uno de los que su profesor de DCAO les había hablado desde el principio de clases, lo que tornaba a Albus y a Rose un poco incómodos pues ambos a la mera mención de Harry, Ron o Hermione recibían el foco de todas las miradas.

—Pero, ¿por qué?— insistió Albus en el tema.

—No quiero mentirte Al, pero este es un tema de mayores— le dijo Neville con voz grave—, lo que quisiera que me dijeran es si ella les dijo algo estando en trance.

—No— se apresuró a mentir Scorpius para sorpresa de Albus.

Ahí había gato encerrado y él quería descubrir por qué les preocupaba tanto lo que la Directora dijera. Neville los inspeccionó por unos segundos, internamente Albus supo que el Profesor no les creía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Bien, entonces… espero que no se metan en más líos— les sonrió con amabilidad el hombre—. Pueden volver a la Sala Común, los veré mañana en la clase de Herbología.

Albus y Scorpius se apresuraron a salir del despacho del Profesor Longbottom.

— ¿Por qué le has mentido?—quiso saber Albus, al llegar a la Sala Común que se encontraba, al parecer, desierta.

—Albus, algo no anda bien con Trelawney.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Ya escuchaste al Profesor Longbottom— se excusó el chico—, no es algo que nos incumba.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Lo que pasó allá arriba es algo preocupante Al, además ¿qué era eso que nos estaba diciendo la Profesora en trance?

—Sonaba como una profecía— cedió Albus.

— ¡Exacto! Y si la mitad de lo que dijo es cierto, algo muy malo esta por ocurrir, no solo en Hogwarts, sino en el mundo entero…

— ¿De qué demonios estan hablando?

La voz de Rose Weasley los sobresaltó, la niña los había estado esperando (especialmente para disculparse mejor con cierto rubio, aunque realmente no lo admitiera).

— ¡Rose!— exclamó Albus.

— ¿De qué estaban hablando Albus Severus?— el chico odiaba cuando usaban su nombre entero, en especial cuando su prima o su madre lo hacían, ya que se sentía como un chiquillo de cinco años que acababa de meter la mano en el tarro de galletas recién horneadas.

—Nos perdimos en el séptimo piso— le contestó Scorpius, quien parecía haber olvidado sus diferencias con la niña, y es que su riña parecía haber sucedido en otra vida después de lo que había pasado con la Directora—, y encontramos a Trelawney ebria.

Los ojos azules de Rose se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Estan seguros?

—Totalmente, pero no podemos decir nada porque aparentemente esto lleva ocurriendo desde hace poco, Neville quiere hablar con papá porque la Profesora parece hacer eso por un motivo premonitorio…

—De hecho, con nosotros llegó a estar en estado de trance y dijo cosas muy extrañas.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo el relato. Recordaba perfectamente lo que su madre le había contado sobre Sybill Trelawney y su papel casi crucial durante la Segunda Guerra.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?

— ¡Tanta memoria no tengo, Rose! —se quejó Albus.

—Pues… yo si recuerdo— dijo tímidamente Scorpius, ese era uno de sus dones, la capacidad para poder recordar de memoria cosas que él supiera importantes, por eso no le gustaba tener que lidiar en su mayoría con su abuelo paterno, ya que sus palabras se le quedaban grabadas en la mente y no desaparecían hasta después de un buen tiempo.

— ¿A qué esperas? ¡Dilo!

Scorpius le recitó la profecía a R ose que permanecía atenta a cada palabra que el rubio decía.

—Deberíamos decírselo a nuestros padres Al— anunció Rose—, es muy extraño lo que dice…

—A mi me da escalofríos pensar en lo que signifique— admitió Albus.

—Y yo que pensaba que nuestra estadía en Hogwarts iba a ser tranquila— bromeó Scorpius para aligerar la tensión, aunque solo lo logró por escasos segundos ya que le sacó una sonrisa del rostro a Rose que luego lo miró con seriedad.

—Quiero pedirte perdón.

—No pasa nada, Weasley— le dijo sincero Scorpius—, yo también fui un cerdo estúpido, supongo que es algo que llevo en las venas, ya era raro que no tuviera una cualidad Slytherin…

Albus y Rose rieron esta vez.

—Si no fuera así, serías completamente adoptado— le secundó Albus.

—Tal vez…— suspiró—, de lo de la profecía, propongo que aprovechemos a decírselo al papá de Albus cuando venga al Colegio para Halloween.

Rose asintió.

—Mientras tanto, tratemos de no meternos en problemas.

—Estas hablando con uno de los hijos de Harry Potter— le dijo Albus—, es imposible no meternos en problemas.

Los tres amigos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno en silencio contemplaba bajo las sábanas los hechos que parecían a punto de ocurrir, ¿realmente la magia corría peligro? Y si era sí, ¿cuándo sucedería todo aquello? Albus se removió algo más inquieto en su cama cuando recordó ciertos eventos que habían ocurrido en el verano, especialmente los que involucraban una serpiente…

* * *

><p><em>¡Estoy de regreso!<em>

_¿Qué tal este capítulo? A mí me emociona con creces, ya va avanzando la historia. Me pareció un poco flojo el hecho del principio con la pelea de Rose y Scorpius pero… la verdad es que entre estos me imagino que ocurrirán muchas peleas de ese estilo, al fin y al cabo son hijos de sus padres. En este caso hago mención__ honorífica a las fieles lectoras de siempre y a las nuevas que se dan una vuelta por este fic excéntrico:_

_**lobita 22, xXm3ch3Xx, Itzamara, lovebooks-P.M, MrsLGrint, JosWeasleyC, Miranda Kliese.**_

_****Respuesta a ITZAMARA: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad me emociona saber que les está gustando la historia, espero estar cumpliendo con las expectativas. La historia quiere contarse sola y yo dejo que fluya ; ) Por otro lado me hace feliz saber que a los nuevos lectores les encanta esta chifladura mía y espero poder leer tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo que tantas emociones parece tener. ¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**_

_Nuevamente quiero invitarlos a que se unan a mi __**fan page en Facebook **__(buscando _**Aye436**_ me encuentran), ya que ahí estoy subiendo los banners de cada personaje, es decir, cómo me imagino a cada uno de los Next Generation. Espero que, un poco, se parezcan a lo que imaginan mientras leen la historia._

_Y por otro lado les anuncio que este fic ya cuenta con trálier, pueden verlo en youtube .com(/)watch?v=xQb-HldPVs__, contiene unos pequeños avances, pero nada que sea demasiado revelador además de lo que ya se vio en este capítulo._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews!_


	9. Clases de Vuelo

_**Summary:**__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y __de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>CLASES DE VUELO<strong>

Albus se levantó sobresaltado, desde su encuentro nocturno con la Profesora Trelawney, había estado teniendo pesadillas de todo tipo. Siendo la escena recurrente la aparición de una figura encapuchada con una risa maléfica, mientras que a su alrededor figuras similares ascendían en una especie de cántico para luego elevarse a lo que parecía una torre abandonada en medio de un bosque, lo curioso de la escena era que él no estaba solo, a su lado siempre se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy y su prima Rose, la última luego de unos segundos entraba en trance y desaparecía en las llamas que rodeaban el lugar.

El chico soltó un suspiro, debía de dejar de preocuparse por cosas que seguramente eran banales, tal vez tenía que darle las gracias a su amigo Scorpius quien parecía empecinado en creer que la profecía era real y ambos debían averiguar de qué iba la cosa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el sentido de nobleza y espíritu aventurero que el rubio parecía tener eran, a veces, preocupantes. La cosa no mejoraba si a eso le añadía las ideas descabelladas de Rose, que después de semanas parecía estar en una relación civilizada con Malfoy, después de su reconciliación con el relato de la susodicha profecía, ambos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo mutuo en donde se respetaban para poder descifrar antes de Halloween aquello que había dicho la chiflada de la Directora. Porque sí, Albus creía que su la Profesora Trelawney era un caso perdido, tal como había escuchado opinar a sus tíos Ron y Hermione tantas veces («No deberías juzgar a la gente, Albus», le regañaba Rose cada que el tema salía a colación, lo que provocaba que él rodara los ojos y le recordará que a veces las palabras podían jugar en contra de uno, cosa que terminaba con la pelirroja enfadada).

— ¿Estas despierto, Al?— la voz de Scorpius lo sacó de su ensoñación, con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama y miró a su amigo con extrañeza, ya que era muy extraño que el rubio se levantara tan temprano en la mañana, casi siempre llegaban sobre la hora a sus clases (cosa por la cual algún día terminarían sancionados, sin lugar a dudas).

—Obviamente— gruñó Albus, Scorpius ya estaba acostumbrándose al humor matutino que caracterizaba a su amigo. Albus no era del todo una persona madrugadora— ¿Qué pasa, Scor?

—Nada— suspiró el rubio levantándose con pereza de la cama, sus compañeros de cuarto seguían durmiendo, por lo que no era de esperarse que alguien escuchara lo que hablaban—, es solo que tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Albus frunció el ceño, aun recordando el sueño que acababa de tener.

— ¿Por qué crees que sea?

— ¿Honestamente?— Scorpius hizo una mueca— Tengo miedo a no ser bueno volando.

Albus suspiró tranquilo, por un momento pensó que su amigo volvería a salir con el tema de la profecía y tal vez entonces debiera confesar las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado, así como también los sueños recurrentes que tenía. Sin duda a veces tanto Rose como Scorpius lograban ponerlo paranoico.

— ¿Y eso?

—No lo sé, es un miedo un poco irracional, tal vez es el hecho de que tu hermano no deja de presionarnos con que no nos luzcamos en esta primera clase, porque él quiere una de las vacantes del Equipo de Gryffindor…

Albus rodó los ojos internamente, sin duda su hermano era un dolor de cabeza. A pesar de que él y Rose estuvieran con Scorpius, James no dejaba de lado su prejuicio hacia el chico por su apellido, cosa que a Albus le parecía infantil, ya que si bien el mayor de los Potter había hecho su misión atormentar a los chicos de primero con bromas pesadas, al que parecía tener como blanco principal era Scorpius.

—No le hagas caso, además el Profesor Krum no es quien decide quién entra en el equipo y quién no— señaló Albus—. Ese es trabajo del Profesor Longbottom y de Jocelyn Wood, la Capitana actual del Equipo.

— ¿Es la hermana de Amber Wood, no?— Scorpius se refería a una de una de las compañeras del curso de James, de la cual su hermano mayor parecía estar enamorado, o esa era la teoría de Rose, ya que en sendas ocasiones James había estado a punto de hacerles alguna broma, acto que interrumpía de manera abrupta cada que la menor de las Wood pasaba cerca.

—La misma, su padre es Oliver Wood— explicó Albus—. Actual Capitán de los Puddlemere United.

Scorpius asintió, momentáneamente su miedo había desaparecido dejando paso a la curiosidad que parecía caracterizarlo y que sin duda había heredado de la familia de su madre.

—Será mejor que nos alistemos pronto, ya va siendo la hora del desayuno— informó luego de unos minutos.

Ambos chicos se vistieron con las túnicas del colegio, tomando las cosas que necesitarían para las clases de esa mañana. Primero tendrían una doble sesión de Herbología con el Profesor Longbottom, seguida de una hora en Encantamientos y por fin su primera clase de vuelo. A Scorpius el estómago se le volvió a contraer de solo pensarlo, mientras que Albus, internamente, batallaba con un sentimiento similar, que iba acrecentando a cada paso que daban.

¿Qué tal si no era tan bueno como sus padres?, ¿qué tal que hacía el ridículo como tantas veces había sucedido en la Madriguera? Su padre decía que era porque los Potter no estaban diseñados para ser Guardianes —puesto que normalmente le daban a él cuando se reunían todos los primos Weasley en la Madriguera—, sino más bien tenían madera de Cazadores y Buscadores, aunque su hermano James parecía tener un gusto especial por las _bludgers_.

A ninguno de los dos les sorprendió ver a Rose ya sentada en la mesa comiendo su plato de cereal con un ánimo que podía engañar a cualquiera, menos a Albus, su primo sabía que ella al estar nerviosa podía darse atracones completos.

— ¡Buenos días!— les saludó de manera efusiva Jane Ackerley, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Rose.

—Buen día— respondieron algo apagados ambos amigos.

— ¿No es un día maravilloso?— sonrió la niña, quien parecía pasar por alto las caras de nerviosismo que tenían los tres amigos.

Scorpius y Albus se sentaron frente a Rose, que seguía sin decir una sola palabra ya que parecía estar más ocupada devorando su desayuno.

—Weasley, un poco más despacio— le previno Scorpius—, vas a atragantarte.

Albus rodó los ojos, aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. No había momento del día en el que Rose y Scorpius no tuvieran un roce, por más civilizados que aparentaran actuar era obvio que ambos tenían temas importantes a tratar entre ellos. Después de todo, sus lazos sanguíneos nunca fueron compatibles por generaciones.

— ¡Metete en tu propio plato, Malfoy!— masculló Rose ruborizada.

—Con gusto, Wealsey— le sonrió divertido Scorpius mientras se servía una ración de ensalada de frutas, no queria cargar a su estómago por miedo a lo que llegara a suceder en sus clases de vuelo.

Albus se percató, con algo de interés, que después de aquella extraña conversación con Scorpius, su prima había comenzado a comer de manera civilizada, muy para su sorpresa. Hecho que mejor dejó pasar por alto, le daban verdaderos dolores de cabeza pensar mucho las cosas muy temprano en la mañana, ya tendría tiempo después para analizar la conducta de sus amigos entre ellos y formular teorías extrañas que seguramente después utilizaría como apuesta con su hermano mayor y sus primos.

—Esta mañana sera muy emocionante, ¿no creen?— les preguntó Jane con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su aniñado rostro.

En lo poco que llevaban los tres amigos de conocer a Jane, tenían opiniones variadas en cuanto a la personalidad de la niña, pues mientras que Rose la encontraba algo pesada, Scorpius y Albus parecían soportar su exuberancia con un poco mas de paciencia, en especial Scorpius, quien de los tres siempre parecía el más analítico y de personalidad extremadamente pasiva. Rara vez Albus había visto a su rubio amigo exaltado por algo, ya que se había dado cuenta que lo único, o mejor dicho la única, que podía sacar de quicio a Scorpius Malfoy era Rose, por lo general el chico era taciturno y de excesiva calma, que en más de una ocasión en el transcurso de las semanas había comenzado a dar pie a que James lo tomara como uno de sus tantos blancos de bromas, a veces demasiado pesadas, lo curioso del caso era que Scorpius en ningún momento parecía reaccionar de la misma forma que haría con Rose, sino todo lo contrario, lo que sin duda alguna, ponía de malas a James al ver sus planes fracasar.

Albus en más de una ocasión había tenido que disculpar a su hermano con su amigo, pero a Scorpius no le importaba demasiado, estaba acostumbrado a ser usado como conejillo de indias de los abusadores de los hijos de los amigos de su padre, tal como le había contado a Albus, en las fiestas de Navidad no solo debía compartir con sus compañeros Slytherin sino también con los hermanos de estos, la Navidad pasada, por ejemplo, había sido una de las peores, pues la hermana mayor de Cayo Goyle (Morrigan, quien ese año cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts), había llevado a su novio Vaelico Higgs, quien se tomó demasiado a pecho la tradición de molestar a Scorpius, tanto que persiguió al rubio Malfoy por toda la mansión, hasta que en un descuido lo acorraló en los jardines frente a uno de los estanques que poseían, de más está decir que si su madre no hubiera salido a los balcones a tomar un poco de aire fresco tal vez él no estaría ahí para contarlo, luego de eso tuvo que pasar toda una semana y media en San Mungo por un caso de hipotermia en nivel uno. Lo único que agradecía es que no tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños rodeado de medimagos y pociones tan asquerosas como los brebajes que intentaba hacer Jane Ackerley en clase.

—Eso creo— respondió amablemente Scorpius.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos— les apresuró de pronto Rose.

Los amigos asintieron y se alistaron para cruzar el Gran Comedor, que con el paso del tiempo se había comenzado a llenar y como todas las mañanas Albus se encontró siendo el foco de muchas miradas, varias iban cargadas de duda y asombro mientras que otros rodaban los ojos, aún no comprendía por qué la gente podía llegar a ser tan susceptible.

Manteniendo un ritmo normal, los tres se encaminaron hacia los Invernaderos, donde el Profesor Longbottom los esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Albus internamente gruñó, no era de que le cayera mal el amigo de sus padres, simplemente era el hecho de que se había fijado en la forma en la que Neville Longbottom lo miraba a él y a sus amigos, como esperando que en cualquier momento les salieran tres cabezas o hicieran algo sorprendente delante de todos. Cosa que no sucedería, al final de cuentas él no era ni su padre, ni su madre, ni mucho menos su hermano.

—Buenos días, alumnos— los saludó el Profesor en cuanto todos los alumnos se reunieron en el primer Invernadero, en donde estaban destinadas las clases para los de primer y segundo año, ya que contenían especímenes que no eran del todo peligrosos para ellos—. Hoy veremos un poco sobre el _Lazo del Diablo_, pero primero quiero que se pongan en grupos de cuatro, así en la parte práctica podrán ser evaluados equitativamente…

Esa clase, por suerte, la compartían con los Hufflepuff, por lo que no se preocuparon por el hecho de que tendrían que compartir material con Amanda Neil, una chica un tanto regordeta pero de aspecto dulce e inocente, Rose internamente agradecía que fuera Amanda con quien compartieran aquella labor y no con Ackerley, quien parecía quererse meter hasta debajo de su piel, siempre siguiéndolos a todas partes.

—Hola Rose, Al, Scorpius ¿cómo han estado?— les saludo Amanda en cuanto se juntaron.

—Bien— respondió Albus un tanto cansado, ya parecía que el día iba a ser muy largo—, ¿y tú, qué tal la vida en Hufflepuff?

Albus y Rose conocían a Amanda por el trabajo de sus padres, ya que el señor Neil trabajaba en la oficina de Aurores, con lo que en algunas de las cenas familiares que organizaban en el departamento, Albus y Rose habían llegado a conocer un poco a Amanda.

—Bastante bien— sonrió contenta la chica—, ¿qué tal Gryffindor?— era obvio que la chica veía con recelo a Scorpius, siempre sucedía eso cuando se juntaban los tres con alguien que no era de su misma Casa, ya que los Gryffindor se habían acoplado mejor a la amistad que parecía haberse forjado en ellos.

—Supera las expectativas— respondió Scorpius, quien no era nada ajeno a las miradas de la chica.

Amanda le sonrió amablemente, sin decir nada más los cuatro pusieron atención a la clase, Rose una vez más deslumbró con su sabiduría, pero muy cercana a ella estaba Scorpius quien había acumulado un total de veinte puntos para su casa para el final de la clase, al chico le fascinaban las plantas mágicas, ya que desde chico había ayudado a su madre a armar el jardín de su casa.

Por su parte, Neville Longbottom se maravillaba día a día con la forma de ser del pequeño Malfoy, sin duda los prejuicios en ese caso eran infundados, el mago esperaba realmente que sus amigos, cuando llegara el tiempo, aceptaran al chico tanto como sus propios hijos lo habían aceptado, sabía que Harry lo haría en seguida, sin embargo Ron podría ser un poco más difícil de tratar, más aún cuando se diera cuenta de la forma en la que Rose y Scorpius parecían gravitar juntos, en más de una ocasión había visto al chico mirar detenidamente a Rose y a pesar de que entre ellos parecía existir una especie de competitividad, era prácticamente obvio que entre ellos pasaría algo más que una amistad. Neville sonrió al recordar las apuestas que se habían hecho en la Sala de Profesores hacía unos días atrás cuando él, el Profesor Callisto y la Profesora Harris charlaban de la nueva generación de magos que estaban educando, cuando llegaron al particular trío de Gryffindor fue Callisto quien sacó a relucir "lo tiernos que se veían Scorpius y Rose juntos", a lo que Miranda Harris juraba que podría terminar con una historia tan épica como la escrita por William Shakespeare de los muggles Romeo y Julieta.

—No seamos trágicos— intervino Neville—, son apenas unos niños…

—No digo que vayan a morir de amor, pero, ¿no se les hace que será un camino duro para ellos si realmente su amistad cruza esa delgada línea de la que hablamos?—observó Miranda— Después de todo, él es un Malfoy y ella es una Weasley…

— ¿Sabían que un Malfoy estaba comprometido con una muggle antes de que el Estatuto fuera propuesto?— le cortó Fausto.

Longbottom y Harris fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Mi familia es sangre pura, Longbottom— señaló Callisto—. Mi abuela siempre nos habló de la historia de cada familia que tenía ese _honor_— añadió con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Así que después de todo la familia de Lucius no es tan pura como parece— sonrió con sorna Miranda Harris, ella había compartido clases con el abuelo de Scorpius y había tenido la desgracia de ser una de los blancos favoritos de su clan por no ser sangre pura, tampoco de nada ayudaba que fuera de Ravenclaw y por ende tuviera una inteligencia que superaba a veces la de los brillantes Severus Snape y Lily Evans.

—Pues no, querida Miranda— le sonrió Callisto—. Cada familia de sangre pura a veces termina por sucumbir a lo que los que iniciaron con ese término llamaría traición.

—Sabes demasiado del tema Callisto— observó Neville, quien hasta hacía unos minutos estaba callado evaluando lo que sus compañeros decían.

—Te lo digo, Neville, mi abuela nos impartió su lógica por mucho tiempo— el hombre se estremeció como si recordara algo que no le era placentero—, por suerte ya no vive más, sino ten por sentado que me habría lanzado varios Imperdonables al saber sobre mis gustos.

Neville sonrió con comprensión. El Profesor Callisto era homosexual, y estaba orgulloso de serlo, lamentablemente en el mundo mágico no eran tan avanzados en esos temas como parecían estarlo los muggles quienes día a día celebraban los matrimonios entre parejas del mismo sexo.

—Yo digo que este pequeño par— retomó la conversación la Profesora Harris—, admitirán sus sentimientos antes de su quinto año.

—Les das muchas esperanzas, Miranda— sonrió Neville—. Te olvidas que Rose es hija de Ron y Hermione, y _ese_ par no admitió sus sentimientos hasta que la Guerra estaba en pleno apogeo.

—Un escenario muy romántico si me permites añadir— acotó el Profesor Callisto soñadoramente.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Diez galeones dicen que será antes de quinto.

—Diez a que a su quinto año.

Ambos profesores miraron a su colega expectantes, Neville internamente libraba una batalla, pues sabía que si Ron algún día se enteraba de esa apuesta, probablemente no le hablara nunca más.

— ¡Oh, qué va! Apuesto a que terminan juntos en séptimo curso y a Ron le da un paro cardíaco cuando suceda.

—Hecho.

Los tres colegas sonrieron cerrando el trato. Neville fue llevado al presente una vez más al escuchar a lo lejos la campana que finalizaba la clase.

—Antes de que se retiren, quiero que para la siguiente clase elaboren un texto, de tres pergaminos de extensión como máximo, sobre los peligros de tener un lazo de diablo como planta doméstica en un jardín.

Albus gruñó internamente, el Profesor Longbottom le caía muy bien, pero tenía una tendencia a dejar tareas que rayaba en el colmo de los colmos, era demasiado trabajo para una materia que, a juicio del segundo hijo de Harry Potter, podía ser inservible.

—Estupendo— murmuró sarcásticamente Rose que estaba algo anonada por la cantidad de trabajo, y es que a pesar de tener gran responsabilidad, era bien sabido que la pelirroja era más de dejar las cosas para último momento, en especial las tareas.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— sonrió Scorpius— No será tan malo…

—Lo que tú digas— gruñó Albus.

La mañana continuó su curso, encontrando a los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor con los de Ravenclaw en la clase de Encantamientos, donde el Profesor Flitwick les enseñaba la parte teórica del hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_, para hacer levitar trabajarían la parte práctica sino hasta la siguiente semana, lo que hacía que los alumnos estuvieran ansiosos por comenzar a probar los hechizos, solo en la clase de Transformaciones habían comenzado a utilizar la varita, y es que el programa requería que primero los alumnos entendieran el lado teórico de la magia, pues según órdenes ministeriales era importante que aprendieran los recursos por los cuales eran considerados diferentes de los muggles para poder ejercer la magia en su totalidad con el mayor de los respetos y responsabilidades.

Ninguno recordó que después de esa clase tendrían la tan esperada lección de vuelo, hasta que se encontraron formados en los terrenos del Castillo junto a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y, para desgracia del trío de Gryffindor, los Slytherin.

—Buenos días, alumnos— los saludó de manera osca el Profesor Krum.

Albus lo miraba algo embelesado, después de todo él era una leyenda dentro del Quidditch mundial, entre sus tíos aún repetían las hazañas del jugador búlgaro cuando éste jugaba con la selección en el Mundial de Quidditch de 1994, donde Irlanda había ganado pero Krum había logrado atrapar la _snitch_ dorada antes de que ambos equipos pudieran estar casi a la par en puntuación.

—Mi nombre es Viktor Krum, y seré su Profesor de Vuelo— continuó con un leve acento que hacía notoria su procedencia búlgara—. No será una clase difícil, no habrá mucha teoría pero les recomiendo ir leyendo un poco de _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_ para los que no estan familiarizados con el juego…

—Los que son sangre sucia, por supuesto— susurró Cayo Goyle lo más bajo posible para que el Profesor Krum no lo escuchase, excepto sus compañeros.

Scorpius apretó los puños, Goyle estaba rebasando un límite entre lo grotesco y lo absurdo que generaría más de un conflicto, debía contenerse para no partirle la cara, ya era suficiente con que a él lo tomara de punto cada que podía, como para andarle añadiendo que sus compañeros debieran sufrir lo mismo. Albus a su lado pensaba lo mismo, mientras que Rose mentalmente trataba de ver si podía hechizar la escoba de Goyle sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

—Ahora les pido por favor— continuó el Profesor—, que se alineen en dos filas al lado de las escobas— los alumnos siguieron sus indicaciones.

—Profesor, aquí falta una escoba— anunció uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw, que si Albus no se equivocaba se llamaba Nathan Lynch.

Krum volteó a ver al chico con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

—N-Nathan Lynch, señor.

La clase miraba absorta la conversación extraña, ya que hasta ese momento el Profesor no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre presentarse. Albus estaba algo incómodo, esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo de hacía un mes, suficiente ya tenía con que lo reconocieran en los pasillos los retratos, los fantasmas y los alumnos que eran más indiscretos señalándolo como el hijo de Harry Potter, lo más molesto de aquello era que lo observaban como si esperaran que de pronto hiciera algo extraordinario, además claro está de los murmullos algo molestos que ocurrían cada vez que él estaba en un pasillo con Scorpius. La gente a veces era muy prejuiciosa.

— ¿Lynch?— el chico asintió— Jugué contra su padre en el mundial de Quidditch de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro— sonrió toscamente el adulto, la clase comenzó a murmurar, ya era sabido que el Profesor en su tiempo de jugador fue considerado uno de los mejores—, un gran jugador si me deja decirlo.

—G-gracias, señor— el chico estaba tan rojo que podía competir por un puesto en la familia Weasley por el rubor que presentaba.

Uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw, le dio una palmadita a su compañero en la espalda, lo que hizo que el grupo se riera al notar que las orejas de Nathan comenzaban a echar humo, algo demasiado penoso para el chico, pues ya de por sí esa parte de su anatomía resaltaba por su tamaño. Scorpius mentalmente se dijo que si su padre estuviera ahí le habría dicho que el chico era un clásico tipo de persona orejona, de estatura alta, flacucho, con nariz algo respingada.

—Ahora bien, clase quiero que me escuchen con atención— anunció el profesor poniéndole fin a las risas—. Iré a por una escoba más para el señor Lynch, les aconsejo que se queden donde están, a menos de que quieran que se les reste puntos a sus casas.

Dicho esto, Viktor Krum, se alejó con paso torpe hacia la entrada del castillo, dejando tras sí un grupo de alumnos que comenzaba a vibrar de la emoción al encontrarse solos con un manojo de escobas.

—Así que eres el hijo de Lynch— la voz de Cayo Goyle se alzó entre el resto de los murmullos.

—Y tú eres el hijo de Goyle— espetó con algo de sarcasmo Nathan Lynch, para sorpresa de muchos de sus compañeros.

Goyle río como si alguien le hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

—Así que nuestra generación contiene a hijos de grandes estrellas— Scorpius se tensó, ya creía saber a dónde iba el discurso del chico—, por un lado en Ravenclaw tenemos a Nathan Lynch, hijo de una celebridad de Quidditch internacional, Aidan Lynch— el aludido soltó un bufido, era obvio que el Slytherin quería provocar una pelea—, además esta Naomi McClaggen, cuyo bisabuelo hizo algo importante que no recuerdo…— la niña, que era de Ravenclaw, se sonrojó al verse también inmiscuida en la pelea, era una de las chicas más calladas del curso, por lo que Rose sintió una punzada de compasión por la chica, era obvio que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención—, en Hufflepuff esta el hijo de Ernie Macmillan, jefe del departamento de Regulación Mágica del Ministerio— Joseph Macmillan miró de manera desafiante a Goyle—, en Gryffindor estan las estrellas… los hijos del Santísimo Harry Potter y sus inseparables amigos Hermione _Sangre sucia_ Granger y Ron _Comadreja_ Weasley— los amigos Slytherin del chico soltaron carcajadas, aunque para sorpresa de Rose y Albus no fue el caso de varios de sus compañeros de casa, como Diana Pingleton, Francesca O'Connell y Zacharias Tydeman, quienes veían la escena con distintas expresiones en sus rostros que variaban desde sorpresa infinita hasta desinterés absoluto—. ¡Oh, aguarden, olvidé a alguien!

Las risas cesaron, todos prestaban atención a lo que saldría a continuación de la boca del Slytherin, aunque para Scorpius era más que obvio lo que se acercaba, prácticamente lo había visto venir desde que el chico comenzó con su sermón. Cayo Goyle sin duda era un sujeto repugnante, incluso para su corta edad de once años, aunque a Scorpius ya le daba lástima, pues era obvio que sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención. Goyle estaba celoso de Albus y Rose, pero aún más de él, porque a pesar de la historia de su familia, Scorpius comenzaba a ser valorado por quién era, no por lo que era.

—Scorpius Malfoy— Goyle arrastró cada una de las palabras para hacerle, sin duda, mofa al padre del aludido, quien era conocido por tener esa peculiaridad cuando hablaba—, hijo de los traidores de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass— el silencio era absoluto, ni siquiera los árboles más cercanos movían sus ramas—, el primero ex Mortífago hijo de uno de los más grandes seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Lucius Malfoy. Lo sorprendente de esto es que estés en el grupo de los archienemigos de tu familia, los Potter y los Weasley, ¿qué dirá Lucius cuando se enteré, _Scor_?

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, no se iba a dejar llevar por sus emociones, así fuera lo último que hiciera, ya bastantes problemas habían tenido hacía una semana atrás con el castigo de Filch.

—El apellido no es lo que define a la persona— habló, para sorpresa de todos, Albus—. Lo que define a una persona son las decisiones que toma, y apostaría mi brazo por Scorpius, que ha demostrado hasta ahora ser mejor persona que tú— sus compañeros no salían de su asombro—, _asquerosa serpiente de cuarta_— añadió bajo Albus, Rose río a su lado, sin duda su primo comenzaba a mostrar el carácter Weasley que llevaba muy metido adentro suyo, ya que la mayoría de las veces se caracterizaba por ser pasivo y noble como su tío Harry.

Scorpius sonrió, sin duda Albus Potter sabía como callar a las personas cuando quería.

—Gracias— le dijo una vez que el Profesor Krum volvió al lugar con la escoba para Lynch.

—Para eso estan los amigos, ¿no?

La clase de vuelo siguió sin ningún incidente, excepto algunos golpes que habían producido los palos de escoba al volar directo hacia la cara de algunos de los alumnos de primero cuando estos les habían dado la orden "¡_Arriba_!". El Profesor Krum más de una vez elogió a Albus por su agilidad con la escoba (aunque el chico no estaba del todo seguro que lo mereciera), a Scorpius, por demostrar su destreza para aterrizar en el primer intento (lo que hizo que Goyle hirviera de envidia), a Rose por saber toda la teoría sobre cómo mantener en equilibrio una escoba y los distintos amagos que podían darse en un partido de Quidditch real, a Nathan Lynch, a quien aconsejó apuntarse para algún puesto en el equipo de Ravenclaw al siguiente año, y a François Nicholson, amigo de Nathan, por haber demostrado tener buen equilibrio en la escoba. Terminando la práctica con una demostración impresionante por parte del Profesor en su escoba de la línea _Flybus, _la misma que James había admirado cuando habían ido al Callejón Diagon uso meses atrás, la maravilla _Rayo Lunar_. Albus y Scorpius la miraban embelesados, mientras que Rose y algunas de las compañeras de curso se sonrojaban y aplaudían al ver al profesor volar por todo el terreno, algo que provocó que Scorpius frunciera el entrecejo.

_No es correcto que un Profesor se ponga a fanfarronear sobre su talento_, se dijo mentalmente el chico, _esto es algo que mi padre debería enterarse._

Después de haber vivido la intensidad de la clase de vuelo los alumnos de primero se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, era la hora de la comida y todos estaban algo famélicos luego de la agotadora mañana que habían tenido, además del hecho de que muy pocos se habían alimentado en el desayuno por los nervios que habían tenido por la clase. En especial Albus, por eso el pelinegro no dejó de caminar hasta que llegaron a destino en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Rose prefirió sentarse frente a sus dos amigos.

—Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba— anunció la chica mientras se servía en el plato patatas asadas y una pata de cordero.

—No estuvo mal— se encogió de hombros Scorpius, quien por todos los medios evitó la mirada algo helada que le estaba dando Rose.

— ¿Nada mal?— se burló la chica— ¡Ha sido fantástica!

—Espero que no tanto como para que me preocupe por mi puesto en el equipo de Quidditch— la voz de James interrumpió la pelea que seguro se daría entre ambos Gryffindor, Albus respiró aliviado mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

— ¡James!— le miró fastidiada su prima— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso de que el puesto en el equipo lleva tu nombre no es más que un acto de fanfarronería?

—_Rosie_— se mofó el mayor de los Potter tomando asiento junto a la pelirroja—, todos saben que uno de los puestos será mío y el otro será de Fred.

Albus, quien había estado entretenido con su comida hasta hace unos segundos, se había percatado recién de la presencia de su primo Fred a su lado y de Sean Finnigan al lado de su hermano, los tres Gryffindor de segundo miraban a los de primero con sendas sonrisas socarronas en el rostro.

Scorpius resopló, ¿_es que no podía pasar un segundo del día sin altercados_?

— ¿Qué hay de Sean?— le preguntó Rose a James, sabiendo que tal vez eso podría incomodarlo.

—Me dispongo a ser el nuevo comentarista de Quidditch, querida _Rose_— Scorpius miró mal al chico, le importaba tres knuts que fuera el amigo del hermano de su mejor amigo, a Rose nadie le faltaba el respeto. El rubio se detuvo en seco, ya estaba sonando mucho como Albus.

— La última vez que chequé en el tablón de anuncios decía que el comentarista este año será Mike Jordan, de sexto curso.

—Si, el hermano de Ralph— concedió Sean señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuff, donde el hermano menor de Mike se sentaba con sus amigos de tercer año—. Solamente que seré el comentarista suplente, ya sabes con eso de que a veces los exámenes son algo pesados para nuestros compañeros de cursos más elevados, más después de los TIMOs.

—Entonces, ¿ya lo tienen todo preparado? —quiso saber Albus con algo de interés, sabía que su hermano podía hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería, excepto tal vez, la atención de Amber Wood.

—Casi todo, las pruebas son en una semana, así que hay que estar preparados para todo lo que se presente.

— ¿En qué puestos jugarían?— preguntó algo incómodo Scorpius, que sabía que a James no le gustaba que le dirigiera la palabra directamente, pero su curiosidad en esos momentos era mayor al miedo a ser el conejillo de indias de alguna de las bromas del mayor de los Potter.

—Hasta ahora estan libres los puestos de golpeadores— le respondió Fred—, uno de cazador y el de buscador, pero a mí me gustaría ser golpeador como mi padre y mi tío Fred, que en paz descanse.

—Intentaría por el buscador, pero ambos sabemos que mis reflejos son un asco—se encogió de hombros James—, así que o como cazador o como golpeador.

—Y así continuará el legado Potter en los equipos de Quidditch— sonrió Rose.

— ¡Exacto primita!— le miró James con gracia, tomando un trozo de tarta de manzana que había aparecido frente a ellos hacía unos segundos atrás— Además ya es hora de que ganemos de nuevo la copa del torneo.

—Hace seis años que Gryffindor no la gana— explicó Sean a los chicos—. El año pasado se la llevó Ravenclaw, que fue toda una sorpresa si me dejan decirlo.

—Wood no podía estar más furiosa— sonrió con ganas Fred— ¿se acuerdan cómo llegó protestando a la Sala Común?

—Lo mejor fue verla perseguir a Patrick Davies por todo el lugar amenazándolo por haber dejado caer la _quaffle_ en sendas ocasiones a lo largo del último partido para que su novia Mía Corner las atrapara— sonrió con ánimo James.

— Eso fue muy estúpido— dijo Scorpius absorto.

—Lo fue realmente, pero eso hizo que perdiéramos la oportunidad de ganar la copa…

—Lo bueno es que este año Davies y Corner se han peleado, así que no habrá que preocuparse demasiado por si Patrick deja caer la quaffle o no— finalizó contento James.

— ¿A ti te gusta el Quidditch, Malfoy?— quiso saber Fred.

El rubio tragó en seco, los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban con una emoción difícil de descifrar.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿En qué puesto jugarías?— preguntó de pronto James, era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a Scorpius.

—Mi padre fue buscador en su tiempo, pero no creo que sea tan bueno como para intentarlo, también me gusta la velocidad y la adrenalina que conlleva ser un cazador…— admitió el rubio—, pero rara vez he podido jugar en casa, así que no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para poder intentar estar en el equipo.

James parecía sorprendido con la admisión del rubio.

—Bueno gente— anunció Sean—, creo que es hora de que vayamos a la clase de Pociones, no querrán que la Profesora Harris nos descuente puntos por llegar tarde.

Los tres amigos se despidieron de ellos, quienes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para apurarse a llegar a la clase de Historia de la Magia con el Profesor Binns, donde algunos aprovecharon para echar una pestaña, mientras que otros, como Albus, comenzaban a cavilar sobre los hechos que habían acontecido en el día. ¿Podrían ser ellos, la nueva generación, la diferencia en el Mundo Mágico? Volteando a ver a sus dos amigos, ambos de personalidades e historias de familia muy distintas entre sí, supo que sin duda, esa mañana en la clase de vuelo lo que había dicho era una pequeña verdad dentro de un sinfín de cosas que sin duda alguna les deparaba el futuro. Un futuro que tal vez fuera, en alguna medida, a marcarlos pronto.

*N G *

El manto de la noche cubría el cielo, ninguna luz podía verse, la oscuridad era total. Afuera los árboles susurraban con el viento de tormenta, creando una especie de cántico de advertencia. Algo se aproximaba y el clima comenzaba a denotarlo, la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera incesante después de que un rayo iluminara por completo la penumbra del lugar.

Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado, había despertado de lo que parecía una pesadilla demasiado vívida, algo que no le había pasado en años.

Con algo de sigilo, tratando de no despertar a su mujer que seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, se levantó de la cama. Una sensación extraña le invadía en el pecho que le provocaba la necesidad de checar que todo a su alrededor estuviera en orden, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces se dirigió a ver a su pequeña hija, respiró algo aliviado al verla profundamente dormida, como su madre.

Harry la arropó nuevamente al ver que la niña se había destapado completamente. Lily sin duda era una excelente pateadora, lo que le había traído más de un dolor de cabeza en la escuela muggle en donde asistía. En más de una ocasión él y Ginny habían sido llamados por el director del colegio por la manía que Lily tenía con el deporte, en especial los que involucraran jugar con la pelota. Lo mismo había ocurrido en su momento con James y Albus, solo que el último era porque hacía uso de la magia y terminaba en situaciones algo difíciles de explicar por parte del plantel muggle, algo que sin duda habían tenido que aprender a controlar con su hijo, ya que Harry sabía que en el departamento de Regulación hacían un poco la vista gorda porque su hijo era menor de edad y no sabía sobre los problemas de usar magia fuera del colegio y menos frente a muggles.

Lo sorprendente del caso era que Albus había dado sus primeros signos de magia más temprano que sus dos hermanos, lo normal era que esos indicios se presentaran a partir del tercer año de edad, pero Albus los presentó contando con la tierna edad de un año, solo era superado en eso por Teddy Lupin, quien apenas había nacido había logrado cambiar el color de su cabello a un azul turquesa que fue el orgullo de su madre, Nymphadora Tonks, una de las mejores brujas que Harry había tenido el placer de conocer.

La sensación le iba aminorando un poco con el correr de las manecillas del reloj, que sorpresivamente marcaban las tres de la mañana, lo cual era algo extraño. Se preguntó si todo aquello no habría sido inducido por las extrañas cartas que había recibido por parte de su ex compañero y amigo de Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom.

Aquella mañana Neville le había pedido que después de que ofreciera su charla anual en el Colegio de Hogwarts sobre la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si podían tener una charla en privado con el resto de los profesores, tenían algo muy importante que discutir con él y quería que fuera lo antes posible, por lo que querían aprovechar que los alumnos se prepararan para el Banquete de Halloween para poder charlar con más tranquilidad.

Cuando Harry se lo comentó a Ron, éste pensó que tendría que ver con la carta que habían recibido semanas atrás con el motivo del castigo de sus hijos por haber quebrantado las normas del colegio. Harry sonrió al recordar que su amigo había estado paranoico desde entonces por el hecho de que sus hijos fueran amigos del hijo de Draco Malfoy. A decir verdad, a Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto, confiaba en el juicio de su hijo y demasiado había aprendido que muchas veces las personas no eran lo que uno creía, su mayor ejemplo en ese caso siempre había sido Severus Snape, su antiguo Profesor de Pociones, a quien Harry siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Al comprobar nuevamente que Lily se encontrara bien, Harry depositó un suave beso en la frente de su hija y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces despierto?— la voz de su mujer lo sobresaltó.

—Gin— le saludó—, espero no haberte levantado.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Harry suspiró, a veces su mujer era demasiado observadora para su propio gusto, pero era una de las características de Ginny que Harry más amaba.

—No lo sé— se sinceró—, tengo esta… extraña sensación, como si de repente _algo_ estuviera a punto de ocurrir, algo que no podré frenar esta vez.

Ginny lo miró con comprensión, pero no dijo nada más. Tomando la mano de su esposo lo condujo de nuevo hacia su habitación.

—Tal vez sea una mezcla de cosas— susurró Ginny cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero es una sensación que no se va.

Harry se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, mientras atraía a Ginny hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Neville quiere hablar conmigo de algo, tal vez es eso lo que me provoca esta sensación de ansiedad.

—Tal vez— lo secundó Ginny—, pero sé que cualquier cosa que sea… todo va a estar bien. Mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros, todo va a estar bien.

Harry besó tiernamente a Ginny, siempre sabía como calmarlo, aunque la sensación seguía en su mente, se sentía más tranquilo de poder compartirlo con ella. Juntos habían pasado muchas adversidades, incluso después de que terminara la Guerra, por eso era importante saber que ella estaba ahí para él sin importar lo que pasara. Eran una familia.

Afuera la lluvia seguía en aumento, por lo que ninguno de los Potter se percató del cuervo que observaba la escena atentamente desde uno de los árboles más cercanos, cuando el reloj dio las cuatro de la mañana el ave graznó a la par que un relámpago volvía a iluminar el cielo, el presagio de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El cuervo emprendió el vuelo sin darle importancia a la tormenta, sobrevoló lo que parecía un bosque, adentrándose en la zona más profunda, donde una figura encapuchada lo esperaba.

—Pronto, será pronto— anunció una voz de ultra tumba, quebrando el silencio del lugar que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la naturaleza.

* * *

><p><em>Sin duda estoy escuchando de fondo la canción <em>Something Wicked This Way Comes_…_

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido bueno, en parte pienso que la primera parte fue algo floja, pero era necesario que Albus dejara asentado que no por lo que son, son quienes son. Cada día aborrezco más la figura que cree de Cayo Goyle, el niño sin duda podría ser un calco de Draco Malfoy en sus tiempos de estudiante pero multiplicado por cien mil en repugnante, lo bueno es que el propio Scorpius no es así (me motivó el hecho de que Rowling haya dicho que él es muy distinto a su padre). Tal vez más adelante haga que la hermana de Goyle lo deje en ridículo… (_¡Ups, no debí decir eso!_)_

_¿Quién será esa figura y qué trama? Me encanta leer que varios ya tienen sus propias teorías, aunque debo descartar y mencionar algunas cosas de ante mano para que no haya líos, ya que en este capítulo hemos visto de todo un poco._

_Primero que nada quiero que descarten la idea de que Lord Voldemort o Bellatrix Lestrange regresen, sin duda serán mencionados y las cosas que hicieron serán de gran importancia para lo que les he deparado a la nueva generación de héroes. Siempre pensé que ellos tendrían que luchar con algo más poderoso que sus padres y abuelos, e incluso distinto aunque con ciertas similitudes, porque convengamos que la guerra entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald fue distinta a la Primera Guerra de Voldemort, la cual fue completamente distinta a la que ocurrió con su retorno, es por ello que a lo que se enfrentarán sin duda Albus, Rose y Scorpius será a un mago o _bruja_ distintos de Voldemort. A lo largo de la historia mágica siempre ha existido el uso de la Magia Negra, por lo que no es insospechable que en este caso vuelva a alzarse una fuerza oscura. En gran parte lo que me inspira o me ayuda a pensar en lo que sucederá son las cosas que ha ido añadiendo J. K. Rowling a la página de Pottermore._

_A propósito, ¿tienen cuenta? Si tienen pongan sus nicks en los reviews así nos agregamos como amigos, yo soy _ShadowRose113 _(adoro mi nick por el hecho de que lleva en cierta forma el nombre de Rose, una de mis nuevos personajes favoritos)._

_En esta ocasión hago mención__ honorífica a las fieles lectoras de siempre y a las nuevas que se dan una vuelta por este fic excéntrico:_

_**Miranda Kliese, JosWeasleyC, Itzamara, xXm3ch3Xx, lovebooks-P.M, san.**_

_Y a todos los que han añadido el fic a su lista de favoritos, es magnífico saber que siguen esta historia, pese a su excentricidad._

_****Respuesta a ITZAMARA: A mi me emociona saber lo que piensas de la historia hasta ahora, me motiva a seguirle a la locura. Definitivamente estate alerta con el sentido de Sherlock Holmes que pronto encontrarán más pistas sobre lo que llegará a ocurrir en el Mundo Mágico. Sin duda también pienso que esta persona "tenebrosa" debería pensarlo mejor antes de haber elegido llegar en la generación de los hijos de los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy, es entretenido escribir sobre ellos porque cada uno es una fuerza independiente, lo que hará plantearse a la fuerza oscura, qué fue aquello que le golpeó.**_

_****Respuesta a SAN: ¡Wow, nuevo(a) lector(a)!, estoy feliz como una lombriz (aunque no sé realmente si las lombrices pueden sonreír o no… lo dejo a juicio del consumidor. Me encanta a veces retomar a los personajes que tanto amamos, esta vez le tocó a Harry y a Neville, y volverá a ocurrir. **_

_Nuevamente quiero invitarlos a que se unan a mi __**fan page en Facebook **__(buscando _**Aye436**_ me encuentran), ya que ahí estoy subiendo los banners de cada personaje, es decir, cómo me imagino a cada uno de los Next Generation, incluidos los Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin, lo único que me falta son los profesores, pero eso lo haré cuando me libere un poco más de las cosas de la facultad (debería estar estudiando pero quise darme un respiro luego de tanta cosa que se me ha metido en la cabeza). Y por otro lado les anuncio, de nuevo, que este fic ya cuenta con trálier, cuyo link verán en mi perfil, este cuenta con__ pequeños avances que seguro darán una idea de hacia dónde va la historia, pero nada que sea demasiado revelador además de lo que ya se vio en este capítulo y los anteriores._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews!_


	10. La Torre del Terror

_**Summary:**__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y __de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>LA TORRE DEL TERROR<strong>

Con el correr de los días, las cosas parecían ir más tranquilas de lo que habían sido las primeras semanas como alumnos de Hogwarts para el nuevo trío de Gryffindor. Una de las noticias más importantes las vivieron la segunda semana de octubre, cuando el hermano de Albus entró corriendo a la Sala Común con una euforia digna de un demonio de Tasmania. Al parecer tanto él como Fred habían conseguido los puestos de golpeadores en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, los padres de los chicos no podían estar más contentos, cosa que hicieron saber cuando a la mañana siguiente de la noticia, tanto Fred como James recibieron nuevos bates y protectores que complementarían su vestimenta y accesorios para sus juegos. Jocelyn Wood, la capitana, les hizo saber que estaba conforme con su decisión y que esperaba que con ellos el equipo mejorara un poco, aunque estaba aún dudosa del nuevo cazador y la buscadora, quien sorprendentemente resultaba ser su hermana menor Amber, según se comentaba la chica tenía unos reflejos desastrosos pero había acabado en ese puesto por haber sido la mejor que se había presentado a las pruebas. Mientras que el nuevo cazador, por lo que decían James y Fred, parecía defenderse bastante bien, se trataba de Connor Malone, de quinto año. Según las malas lenguas dentro del clan Weasley–Potter, Malone había intentado salir un par de veces con Dominique Weasley, quien lo había rechazado olímpicamente. Era bien sabido que su prima era un extraño caso de lo que podría considerarse _femme fatale_, siempre tenía pretendientes pero ninguno parecía interesarle y terminaba por rechazar a todos. Algunos incluso la apodaban la _Bruja Blanca_, por ser toda una reina en el arte de la frialdad.

Mientras que Albus, Rose y Scorpius habían tomado por costumbre aprovechar de vez en cuando en sus ratos libres para visitar a Hagrid, cuando el guardabosques y Profesor no estaba impartiendo clases. Hagrid les comenzaba a tener un cariño muy especial, había algo que diferenciaba a esos tres del resto de los alumnos, incluidos algunos primos Weasley, que los hacía especiales, por eso no dudaba un segundo en recibirlos en su cabaña, siempre era una grata sorpresa para él por lo que aprovechaba en esas ocasiones para relatarles algunas de las cosas que sucedían en sus clases, incluso los tres amigos se ofrecieron a ayudarle con el crecimiento de las calabazas que utilizarían en el decorado del Gran Comedor ese año, lo que a Hagrid más le impresionaba de eso era que Scorpius Malfoy hubiera sido el que había tomado la iniciativa, según el rubio ayudaba a su madre en los jardines de su casa cuando era más pequeño. Jamás en su vida el semi-gigante hubiera imaginado que un Malfoy se ensuciaría las manos en la tierra por hacer un trabajo con él, pero después de lo que había ocurrido al principio de las clases Hagrid había abierto una parte de su mente, dejando de lado los prejuicios, y había aceptado al chico con el que el hijo de Harry Potter parecía tener una gran amistad. Pronto las calabazas fueron aumentando de tamaño y con ellas el día de Halloween se fue acercando.

Los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor se encontraban en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era la víspera a la noche de Halloween y todos se encontraban en un ambiente expectante, ya que era costumbre que se hiciera una fiesta a lo grande en el Gran Comedor, los rumores que corrían aquella vez eran que además de la visita anual de Harry Potter al Colegio, la Directora había contratado algunas cosas excéntricas para hacer la noche más conmemorativa, por eso no era de extrañarse que cuando el Profesor Farley, un hombre de aspecto algo severo y solemne, les había dado tiempo para que copiaran la definición sobre lo que eran las _arpías_ del pizarrón, la clase se hubiera puesto al poco tiempo a susurrar sobre lo que verían a la siguiente noche.

—Alumnos, por favor— el Profesor Farley los calló con un solo gesto, no porque fuera el Jefe de Casa de Hufflepuff significaba que podía ser menos atemorizante, de hecho todo lo contrario. El Profesor John Farley ponía todo su empeño en que las clases fueran trabajadas al máximo y se apegaba de manera asombrosa al cronograma que desde principio de año les daba a sus alumnos, todos los primos de Albus y Rose, incluido James, hablaban muy bien del Profesor, a pesar de sus incesantes quejas por los deberes que les dejaba—. Sé que mañana es una noche importante, pero no por ello deben descuidar sus obligaciones, es por eso que si no terminan de copiar del pizarrón, esperaré para la siguiente clase la entrega de una redacción de tres metros de pergamino sobre las arpías más famosas a lo largo de la Historia de la Magia.

—Profesor Farley— la voz de Arabella Babcock, alumna de Ravenclaw, resonó en el aula—, ¿las arpías tienen alguna conexión con los cuentos de hadas que les relatan a los muggles?

El grupo de Cayo Goyle rompió en risas, una clara muestra de burla, ya que era sabido que Arabella era una de sus pocos compañeros de generación que era hija de muggles. El Profesor Farley le lanzó una mirada fría a los Slytherin que pronto se callaron, muy para el deleite de Albus y Scorpius, ese grupo de serpientes era demasiado pesado para el gusto de ambos amigos.

—Naturalmente, señorita Babcock. Las arpías inspiraron varios cuentos de autores muggles, los cuales son muy diferentes a los que normalmente nos cuentan a los magos cuando somos jóvenes— le respondió el Profesor a la niña, la clase estaba atenta, ya que eran pocas las veces en las que podían hacer una comparación del mundo mágico con el muggle.

Los únicos que no prestaban atención eran Goyle y sus secuaces.

— ¿Cuándo nos anotamos a _Estudios Muggles_?— susurró con fastidio Prunella Flint.

Rose tenía ganas de ahorcar a su compañera desde hacía ya casi dos meses, cuando la había conocido le pareció que era una niña bastante hueca en el cerebro, que seguía solamente al grupo de Goyle porque estaba enamorada del líder del grupo. A veces le daba pena de lo patética que resultaba ser, ya que gracias a lo que le había enseñado su padre y la forma en la que había sido criada, Rose podía entender a la perfección que el Mundo Mágico era lo que era gracias al Mundo Muggle. Inclusive era sabido que los magos y los muggles llegaron a convivir en casi perfecta armonía durante un tiempo, pero luego llegaron los días de oscuridad donde las personas no mágicas empezaron a ver con ojos de recelo a aquellos que tenían habilidades diferentes, con lo que comenzó la famosa Cacería de Brujas y el Ministerio de Magia recientemente creado había tenido que imponer el Estatuto del Secreto, lo que impidió que los magos hicieran uso de su magia ante muggles. Rose sabía todo aquello porque su madre le había contado cómo había recibido su carta de Hogwarts (la antigua Directora, la Profesora McGonagall, había sido quien había ido a la casa de los Granger un día para anunciarles que su hija era una bruja y que tenía una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería), enterándose así también de la existencia de un mundo que ni ella ni sus padres sabían que existía hasta ese preciso momento.

— ¿Nunca hiciste nada extraño, como por arte de magia?— le preguntó una vez Rose a su madre.

Hermione la miró con culpabilidad.

—De hecho, un par de veces me pasaron cosas que simplemente no podía explicar— los ojos avellana de su madre se perdían entre recuerdos de su infancia—. Fue por causa de algunas de esas cosas que en la escuela primaria no tuve muchos amigos, mi única amiga era una vecina de mis abuelos maternos, Elizabeth, ella no iba a la misma escuela que yo, así que no podía saber las cosas por las que otros niños no querían jugar conmigo— le confesó con algo de tristeza luego de un rato—, luego entré en Hogwarts y perdí contacto, pero ahí fue donde conocí a mis mejores amigos, a Harry, a Ginny y, por supuesto, a tu padre.

Rose sonrió contenta, pero había una duda que no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

— ¿Mami?

—Dime, corazón.

— ¿Crees que después de que entre en Hogwarts pueda seguir manteniendo contacto con Emma, y Al con Tom?— Hermione sonrió, sabía lo mucho que Rose quería a sus dos amigos.

Albus y Rose iban juntos a una escuela muggle, ambos primos se habían hecho amigos de dos niños, juntos conformaban un extraño grupo que normalmente era perseguido por los matones del colegio, lo cual les había traído un montón de dolores de cabeza tanto a ella y a Ron como a Harry y Ginny, ambas familias habían recibido varias advertencias por parte del Ministerio sobre el Estatuto del Secreto, en especial los Potter, ya que Albus era el que perdía un poco más el control con su magia y terminaba en situaciones difíciles de explicar ante los ojos de sus amigos y sus compañeros.

Ni Emma, ni Tom, supieron nunca de la verdadera condición de sus amigos. Ambos pensaban que los primos habían sido mandados a una especie de internado en Escocia, una tradición que ellos creían que practicaba toda la familia entera de los Weasley y los Potter. Igualmente Rose le había prometido a Emma seguir en contacto, lógicamente solo se daría en verano, ya que no podía utilizar el correo habitual para mandar cartas, además del hecho que en el mundo muggle el papel y la tinta eran prácticamente obsoletos, los niños y jóvenes de esa generación hacían demasiado uso de aparatos electrónicos que facilitaban el estar en contacto entre ellos. Esa era una de las cosas que el Ministerio de Magia veía con cierto interés del Mundo Muggle, y según había escuchado Rose en un par de ocasiones había grupos de hijos de muggles y mestizos que trabajaban en un movimiento en el Ministerio para poder incorporar elementos similares, alegando que ellos vivían casi en la era medieval.

Por ello, a Rose, no le era nada indiferente el tipo de pregunta que había realizado su compañera de Ravenclaw, de hecho ella misma le había preguntado en varias ocasiones a su madre al ver las similitudes de las brujas de los cuentos de hadas más comunes con algunas de las leyendas sobre arpías que circulaban en el mundo mágico.

—Entonces, ¿realmente existieron esas… brujas?— preguntó esta vez Bianca Summers, de Hufflepuff.

—Normalmente como en todo relato antiguo, estan basados en hechos y personajes reales, así que no es poco probable que esas brujas –como ustedes las llaman– sean algunas de nuestras arpías más conocidas. Una de las más notables fue a la que se le conoce Maleficent, a quien le gustaba seducir a los reyes viudos para luego apoderarse del reino y poder, tal vez, desayunarse a sus herederos, se dice que fue descubierta por un mago poderoso quien logró revertir una de las maldiciones que la bruja había lanzado contra la única heredera al trono de quien fuere su último marido.

La clase estaba absorta, incluso Goyle seguía algo atento lo que decía el profesor.

—Lógicamente estos relatos son muy antiguos por lo que no podemos conocer a con certeza la edad en la que Maleficent vivió, ni el nombre del reino, pero es sabido que por los escritos muggles de los hermanos Grimm, se tiene la idea aproximada de que esta arpía vivió en las épocas medievales, inclusive se podría decir que fue de la misma época que Merlín.

Albus estaba sorprendido, él jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que, tal vez, los tontos cuentos de hadas que su madre le leía a Lily para dormir, pudieran ser reales. Igualmente, se sentía algo tonto, ya que era algo lógico que esos relatos estuvieran basados en algo real. Lo que le llevó a pensar entonces si no sería así con todos los cuentos que sus padres les habían relatado de chicos, sus favoritos eran los cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo_, específicamente el de _Los Tres Hermanos_, ya que su padre había hecho la tradición de contárselas cada noche de Halloween.

—Antes de que termine la clase, quiero recordarles que mañana tendremos de invitado al Señor Harry Potter, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, mejor conocido por todos como El Elegido o El-Niño-Que-Vivió, por derrotar a Lord Voldemort en tres ocasiones— Albus sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros de clase, algo que sabía que iba a pasar desde que desde principios del mes el Profesor Farley había anunciado que su padre sería el encargado de darles una charla especial sobre las Artes Oscuras y su defensa en situaciones de riesgo.

Rose se compadeció de su primo, quien en esos momentos tenía un rubor al estilo Weasley que le decoraba el rostro.

—Así que quiero por favor que sean puntuales con su asistencia, a pesar de que se algunos de ustedes tienen periodo libre entre su esta clase y la anterior— los ojos avellanas del profesor se posaron especialmente en los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw—, además el Señor Potter me ha pedido que no se olviden de traer sus varitas –si, señorita Ackerley, después no podrá ir a buscarla a su dormitorio–, no será necesario que traigan pergaminos ni libros para esta clase especial. Ahora sí, pueden retirarse, disfruten de su cena.

En esa ocasión la clase salió haciendo más ruido que de costumbre, algunos de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw miraban a Albus y a Rose expectantes, por lo que los primos supusieron –como les habían anticipado un tanto antes el resto de sus primos–, pronto se verían bombardeados de preguntas por parte de sus compañeros en referencia al Gran Harry Potter y qué esperar de la clase que él y el Profesor Farley les tenían preparada para el siguiente día.

A decir verdad sus compañeros no eran los únicos que tenían preguntas en mente, desde hacía unos días a Scorpius le había entrado la duda en cuanto a qué diría el padre de Albus sobre la amistad de su hijo con un _Malfoy_, además estaba el hecho de la bendita profecía, que si bien había ocurrido unas semanas atrás, Scorpius había estado teniendo sueños recurrentes sobre el tema. Solo esperaba que el Señor Potter no se enojara con él por no haber querido comunicar antes lo que la Directora Trelawney había dicho en trance.

Con algo de aprensión los tres amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, mientras a su alrededor sus compañeros vibraban del deseo de hacer preguntas que nadie se animaba a realizar, o al menos eso suponía Rose.

— ¡Oye, Potter! —Albus se detuvo en mitad de camino entre el Gran Comedor y la Escalera Principal, se trataba de Edward Bagman de Hufflepuff, un chico de cara algo alargada y nariz afilada, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con una emoción que Albus identificó como la típica de un fanático antes su estrella de rock preferida. Una vez que Edward se aseguró que tenía la atención de Albus se apresuró a preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba desde que habían terminado la clase de Defensa— ¿Es cierto que tu padre es descendiente de Merlín?

Rose gruñó por lo bajo, Teddy Lupin ya les había advertido que a veces los alumnos de Hogwarts podían tener ideas descabelladas acerca de sus familiares. Scorpius miraba la escena algo absorto y con curiosidad, ya que Albus no hablaba mucho de su padre, y a pesar de que su propio padre, Draco Malfoy, le había hablado un poco del personaje noble que era Harry Potter, siempre le había dado un poco de curiosidad por saber un poco más acerca del mago que había vencido a aquel al que su abuelo llamaba "_El Señor Tenebroso_".

— ¡Por Merlín!— la voz exasperada de James Potter resonó por todo el pasillo— ¿Cuándo aprenderán que nuestro padre no es el descendiente de ningún mago poderoso y tampoco tiene un poder especial?

Alumnos de distintos años y casas que estaban yendo hacia el Gran Comedor se detuvieron a escuchar con atención, eran pocas las veces que habían visto a James Potter así, normalmente el chico se caracterizaba por ser alegre y buscar hacer bromas, incluso en referencia a su padre, algunos recordaban incluso que el año anterior, cuando James cursaba su primer año, el chico había dicho algo similar a «_Sí, soy el hijo del Gran Harry Potter__. Ahora muévanse, que tengo hambre_».

Sin duda a James le había pasado algo, y por ello tenía un humor de perros, Albus sabía que en esas ocasiones lo mejor era no meterse con su hermano, por eso esperaba que Edward Bagman no tuviera la intensión de seguir con su pregunta.

—Si, mi padre vendrá a Hogwarts mañana. Si, derrotó a Lord Voldemort. Y si, somos sus hijos— James movía los brazos como aspavientos, por lo que sus amigos comenzaron a sacar sus varitas en caso de que fuera necesario petrificarlo— ¡Pero no somos descendientes de Merlín, ni de algún otro mago tenebroso o lo que sea!

Un chico de gafas circulares y pelo negro al que Albus identificó como uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Aidan Hackleton, acomodándose los anteojos y dio un paso hacia donde estaba un exasperado James, y ante el asombro de todos, el chico le puso una mano en el hombro, un gesto que para muchos parecía de compasión. Albus temía por el chico, su hermano era muy bueno con el hechizo moco-murciélago que su madre había creado y sabía que podía lanzárselo en cualquier momento.

—Potter— dijo Aidan con voz solemne—, realmente no podrías decir con certeza si Merlín o alguno de los grandes magos del pasado forman parte de tu árbol genealógico, recordemos que Merlín vivió en la Edad Media y todo documento sobre él esta muy bien resguardado en el Departamento de Misterios…

—Alguien ha leído mucho _El Quisquilloso_— susurró Rose—, me preocupa que James quiera atacarlo.

—Por la cara que tiene no tardará en soltar cualquier cosa— secundó Scorpius que miraba la escena con asombro.

— ¡Los Potter bien podrían ser descendientes de Merlín!— sonrió el chico de Ravenclaw, se notaba que se sentía orgulloso de poder compartir su ideología con todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, y tal vez había podido probar su postura con el mayor de los hijos de Harry Potter.

—Está bien— dijo James con voz fría, para sorpresa de su hermano y sus amigos—, si quieren creer eso… adelante, los Potter somos como la realeza dentro del Mundo Mágico, o al menos así es como nos pintan los diarios, pero, ¿saben qué? —la gente estaba a la expectativa de lo que el chico de doce años podía decir— No me importa lo que crean, yo sé quien es mi familia, solo les pido por favor que nos dejen de mirar como si fuéramos objetos de exposición de un Museo Muggle, porque por Merlín, les garantizo que sé que mi familia es más ordinaria que cualquier otra.

Albus y Rose estaban boquiabiertos, literalmente, por la forma en que James había manejado la situación, cuando el mayor de los Potter siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor seguido por Fred y Sean, los murmullos tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, pero sin duda el discurso del joven había marcado a más de un estudiante.

—Fuiste muy valiente—dijo Albus acercándose a su hermano mayor, tomando asiento junto a él ignorando las miradas que Rose y Scorpius les dedicaban desde el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Albus nunca hubiera podido hacer una cosa así como James.

—Gracias enano— a pesar de que no le gustaba el apelativo que había usado para dirigirse a él, Albus lo dejó pasar, sabía que algo estaba inquietando a James.

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó, al ver el semblante serio que seguía teniendo.

—Honestamente no lo sé, Al— confesó James—. Siento…. Como si algo en el ambiente no estuviera bien, tal vez es que todos se la pasan mirándonos o… no lo sé, siento que algo va a pasar— el chico soltó un sonido de exasperación.

Albus contemplaba a su hermano sin decir una palabra, él también sentía que algo estaba por suceder, pero no quería sonar paranoico, ya que tenía por amigos a dos de las personas más imaginativas que jamás había conocido, y es que ya Rose les estaba mirando con creciente preocupación, sin duda pensando mentalmente todo tipo de libros que pudieran ayudar a explicar el comportamiento extraño de James, mientras que Scorpius podía estar analizando cada movimiento para luego compararlo con lo que la Profesora Trelawney les había vaticinado hacía una semana atrás.

—Seguramente no es nada— quiso asegurarle Albus—, es probable que sean los nervios de que mañana veremos a papá.

James soltó un bufido.

—Ni que me lo recuerdes, ya diez de mis compañeros me abordaron igual que a ti en el pasillo— Albus sonrió—, no es gracioso Al. El año pasado se pusieron pesados pero no fue tanto…

—Lo sé— le dijo con seriedad el ojiverde. Ya sabía lo pesados que podían ser sus compañeros.

—Tal vez es que somos dos de los Potter que ya estamos en Hogwarts, si es por eso no quiero imaginarme lo que será cuando venga Lily— Albus se estremeció ante la idea, no le gustaba llamar la atención—. Y encima nuestros _primos_ no ayudan— puntualizó James mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw especialmente, donde Dominique y Louis se sentaban con sus compañeros y amigos de curso, los cuales los miraban a ellos sin ningún disimulo.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó Fred quien no se había perdido ni una palabra de los dos hermanos desde que ambos tomaron asiento— ¿Y yo estoy pintado?

—Fred, tu eres casi un hermano para mí, a lo igual que Sean, no importa que seamos primos realmente— se apresuró a corregirse James, Albus lo miró comprendiendo lo que decía, Rose para él no era una prima más, era como su hermana, sólo que de padres distintos, aunque de la misma sangre, y eso parecía estar también ocurriendo con Scorpius, quien día a día se iba ganando un puesto similar su vida, al que ocupaban Fred y Sean en la vida de James.

— ¡Aww, yo también te quiero _Jamsie_! — exclamó Fred, provocando que el resto soltara una carcajada, lo que había aligerado la tensión en el ambiente. Sin duda a veces los amigos y los primos podían hacer la diferencia cuando de estos temas se trataban.

El día llegó a su fin y antes de que alguno de los hermanos Potter pudiera darse cuenta Halloween había hecho acto de presencia, a sabiendas de que su padre estaría en el Castillo todo el día, ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo divisar a su padre en todo el transcurso del día. Aunque por lo que escuchaban de alumnos de cursos superiores—en especial de parte de sus primas Victoire y Molly—, las clases de Defensa de su padre estaban siendo todo un éxito.

El primero de los dos en tener clase con Harry fue James, quien después de la segunda hora que precedía al almuerzo se encontró en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con sus compañeros de su generación, todos estaba expectantes a lo que sucedería. James que ya había vivido una experiencia similar el año anterior, sabía lo que podía esperarse de la clase, aún recordaba cómo había vivido su primera experiencia de tener a su padre como profesor por un día, había sido uno de los momentos más bizarros que jamás había vivido, el hecho que su padre se tomara todo un día para compartir sus vivencias hacía de la ocasión un momento único, al menos para James que no dejaba de sentir orgullo de saber que Harry Potter era su padre, aunque otras veces el título fuera un dolor de muelas (en especial cuando se trataban de la red de rumores de Hogwarts o artículos del _Profeta_"). Por eso al finalizar la clase James se acercó a su padre y le abrazó con fuerza, eran en esos momentos en los que el chico caía en cuenta de las grandes cosas que había hecho su padre y de las veces que su familia había estado a punto de perderlo.

— ¡Hola, viejo!— le saludó James sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Harry lo miró divertido, su hijo mayor a veces era demasiado elocuente para su gusto.

— ¿Realmente te parezco tan viejo?

—Sólo un poco— le sonrió James, Harry rodó los ojos.

—Tu madre te manda saludos y Lily me pidió que te de esto— de su maletín sacó un pedazo de torta de chocolate envuelto en varias servilletas—, al parecer la abuela Molly les está enseñando a cocinar a ella y a Roxanne, tienes suerte que sea este y no su invento de frutillas con crema.

— ¿Qué tendría de malo eso?— quiso saber James intrigado, ya su hermana le había contado en una carta que el hecho de que aprendiera a cocinar era una pequeña parte del castigo que tía Hermione les había puesto a ella, a Roxanne y a Hugo por haber infiltrado en su casa un perro sin consentimiento previo (obviamente la opinión de tío Ron no contaba), pero lo bueno de todo eso según decía Lily era que el perro se había quedado y ellos aprendían a cocinar de verdad y no cosas _infantiles_ como las que hacían en la cocinita de Rose.

—Tu hermana siempre confunde la crema chantillí con la crema de afeitar.

—Oh— James hizo una mueca de asco, su hermana desde hacía unos meses empezaba a mostrar problemas oculares, cosa que cuando se lo señalaban hacía que se molestara, lo mismo pasaba a veces con Albus, pero en el último era en ocasiones de estrés, lo que le provocaban usar lentes cuando comenzara a tener la vista cansada, al parecer eso no era el caso de la pequeña Potter—, ¿sigue sin querer ir al oculista?

—No hay nada que la convenza— le afirmó su padre—. Por cierto, mamá y yo estamos muy contentos con que hallas pasado las pruebas de Quidditch, como te dijimos en nuestra carta, pero no somos los únicos me parece que en Navidad, tu y Fred, van a tener un par de sorpresas por parte de sus tíos Charlie y George— James sonrió con entusiasmo, si era lo que imaginaba, seguro él y su primo tendrían escobas nuevas para año nuevo, eso a lo mejor tranquilizaría un poco los nervios de Jocelyn Wood, que sin duda estaba algo histérica, pues en una semana se celebraría el primer partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, uno de los clásicos en el colegio y que todo mundo estaba expectante—. Ahora bien, James, hijo quiero que este año te comportes, sé que tomaste algo de mi escritorio en el verano y quiero que me prometas que lo usarás bien y no para hacer ningún tipo de travesura.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron triunfantes cuando su hijo mayor lo miró presa del pánico, aún no podía entender cómo su padre se había dado cuenta que había logrado dar con el famoso _Mapa del Merodeador_.

—S-si, papá.

—Así me gusta, ahora si me disculpas hijo, debo ir a hablar con Nev…, con el Profesor Longbottom.

James aún no podía creerlo, a su padre no se le escapaba nada.

Mientras tanto Harry Potter continuó con su travesía a través de los pasillos de su antiguo Colegio, Hogwarts estaba tal y como lo recordaba, solo que con algunas modificaciones que habían sido producto de la Guerra. Con paso presuroso alcanzó el quinto piso donde se encontraba la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero sin detenerse siguió hasta el que antes había sido el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall y que ahora pertenecía a Neville Longbottom, uno de sus grandes amigos y compañero de estudio. Antes de entrar tocó la puerta tres veces, sabía que disponían de poco tiempo antes de que debiera seguir impartiendo su clase de defensa anual con los alumnos de primer año, cosa que moría por experimentar, ya que sería una experiencia extraña tener a otro de sus hijos como alumno por un día.

—Adelante— la voz inconfundible de Neville resonó tras la puerta— ¡Harry, qué bueno verte! — le saludó el hombre— Pasa, toma asiento.

Harry se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Qué tal han estado las clases hasta ahora?

—Bastante bien, debo de admitir que me sorprende la rapidez en la que los chicos aprenden los hechizos estos días, el Profesor Farley ha hecho un trabajo asombroso con ellos.

Neville asintió.

—Es un excelente Profesor y persona.

—No tengo duda alguna de que así sea— Harry se acomodó en el asiento, sabía que estaban bordeando un tema un tanto tenso, ya que desde que había recibido la carta urgente de Neville sabía que algo raro estaba pasando en los terrenos de Hogwarts—. Neville, tu querías hablar conmigo sobre algo…

El hombre suspiró.

—Así es, Harry— admitió luego de unos segundos—. Algo extraño esta sucediendo en el Castillo, desde hace unos meses la Profesora Trelawney está como extraña, parece como si hubiera vuelto a ser aquella Profesora asustadiza y chiflada que era cuando nos impartía clases, tu sabes que después de la Guerra cambió de sobremanera, en especial gracias a la ayuda de McGonagall.

Harry lo recordaba perfectamente, de hecho ese era uno de los argumentos con los cuales se le había dado a Trelawney el cargo de Directora cuando a muchos les hubiera gustado más que fuese Flitwick, pero cuando el mago se había opuesto a ocupar semejante puesto en el consejo escolar habían tenido que deliberar sobre la mejor opción para los alumnos de Hogwarts, según les habían contado Andrómeda Tonks y Bill Weasley, había sido una difícil decisión a tomar.

—A veces va por el castillo con mirada ausente, algunos prefectos ya la han visto, incluso Albus…

— ¿Al?— se extrañó Harry, su hijo no le había contado nada, si lo había notado un poco tenso en su escritura después del castigo que habían recibido con Filch por pelearse con un par de slytherins para defender a su nuevo amigo _Scorpius Malfoy_, internamente Harry sentía que el destino les había jugado una broma muy pesada, ya que quién en su sano juicio pensaría que el hijo de Draco Malfoy terminaría siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, cuando los padres de los dos últimos no soportaban al padre del primero durante sus años escolares.

Harry debía admitir que Draco Malfoy había cambiado mucho luego de la guerra, según tenía entendido había logrado desafiar a su padre hasta que se independizó por completo, fue en esa época cuando se enteró del casamiento del rubio con la pequeña Greengrass, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno en el mundo mágico, pues era sabido que los Greengrass pese a ser sangre pura y haber pertenecido a Slytherin durante generaciones eran una familia de ideología a favor de los derechos de los hijos de muggles, de hecho ellos también habían sido unos de los primeros en adherirse a la causa que Hermione Weasley impulsaba en el Ministerio de Magia para la defensa y el derecho de los elfos domésticos.

—Al parecer él y el hijo de Malfoy presenciaron un _episodio_ con la Profesora Trelawney.

— ¿Una profecía?— se apresuró a deducir Harry.

—Me temo que si— le dijo con convicción su viejo amigo—, solo que ambos no quisieron decir nada al respecto, lo sé porque la Profesora se veía alteada, unas horas después en su despacho volvió a entrar en transe, sin duda dijo una profecía, fue algo extraña, hablaba de una fuerza oscura, algo peor que Lord Voldemort.

Harry se tensó, eso no era nada bueno, no después de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo afuera y que parecían escapársele de las manos. Durante los últimos meses se habían registrado en distintos puntos del mundo actividades que indicaban el uso de Magia Negra, en especial en las zonas de Egipto, México, Perú y la India, sin mencionar un episodio extraño en Albania.

— ¿Estas seguro, Nev?

—Completamente Harry, sabes que jamás mentiría al respecto— Neville lo miró de manera significativa, sabía que contaba con su amigo para todo lo que ocurriera.

—Esto es sumamente extraño— confesó Harry—, desde hace unos meses en el Ministerio venimos investigando sobre algunos casos sobre el uso de las Artes Oscuras en distintas partes del mundo, todos los focos comenzaron en el mes de abril de este año, en un principio pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte de los Mortífagos que aún están prófugos de Azkaban, pero luego empecé a temer lo peor. Nadie de mi familia excepto de Ron saben de esto.

—Tienes mi silencio, Harry.

El ojiverde asintió, en un acto de costumbre se llevó la mano a la frente donde aún relucía como el primer día, su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio ambos magos se incorporaron, continuarían aquella charla después del banquete de Halloween con mayor tranquilidad. Harry sopesaría el involucrar y alertar a los antiguos miembros de la Orden, ya que él mejor que nadie sabía que a veces las profecías de la Profesora Trelawney podían llegar a cumplirse.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius se encontraban ya sentados en el salón que les habían designado para aquella clase especial sobre la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Albus podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros en su nuca, lo cual lo hacía sentirse el doble de nervioso, cosa que era un tanto ilógica, ya que se trataba sólo de su padre.

—Respira, Al— le recordó por milésima vez Scorpius, quien se veía algo más tranquilo que sus dos amigos.

Rose rodó los ojos ya que en el fondo intuía que el rubio estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba.

La clase se quedó en completo silencio cuando el Profesor Farley avanzó hacia el frente del salón donde se alzaba una pequeña tarima alargada con una extraña forma que a Scorpius le hizo recordar a una tarima de duelo, solo esperaba que el papá de Albus no quisiera hacerlos pasar al frente y batirse en uno.

—Buenas tardes clase— les saludo con seriedad el profesor, sin embargo se podía distinguir un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos grises—, quiero que le demos la bienvenida a uno de los magos más importantes del Ministerio y de nuestra historia, sé que con estas palabras Harry me matará, pero muchos de los que estamos aquí presentes no lo estaríamos si no hubiera sido por su valía y destreza que logró deshacernos del mago más terrible de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort— si hubiera volado una mosca la hubieran escuchado, todos estaban atentos a lo que decía el profesor, Albus sintió en su interior un profundo orgullo por su padre, al fin y al cabo todo aquello que el Profesor Farley decía era real, y era por esa misma causa en la que a veces él se sentía tan abrumado, nunca jamás podría llenar los zapatos de su padre—, así que… ¡Bienvenido nuevamente a Hogwarts, Harry Potter!

Los compañeros de Albus comenzaron a aplaudir en cuanto la figura de Harry se asomó por la puerta. Albus notó que si bien su padre sonreía con ánimos, había algo en su mirada que parecía desencajar, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, lejos de los muros del castillo, pero muy presente al mismo tiempo. Incluso Rose pudo notar que su tío estaba preocupado por algo, en su interior algo se estremeció, ¿y si era por toda esa locura que les había ocurrido a Albus y a Scorpius semanas atrás? Solo esperaba que pronto tuvieran respuestas, al fin y al cabo el plan era abordar al padre de su primo en cuanto aquél circo terminara.

—Buenas tardes, chicos— les saludó Harry.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter— respondieron a coro los chicos de primero, a Harry se le colorearon las mejillas, jamás se acostumbraría a eso a pesar de ya llevar unos buenos quince años haciéndolo.

Todo había empezado por idea de la Profesora McGonagall, quien por entonces era la Directora de Hogwarts, ella había propuesto que Harry les enseñara un poco de defensa a los alumnos del colegio por cualquier eventualidad que ocurriera, más precisamente porque en ese entonces los Mortífagos aún estaban en fuga y a pesar de que la Guerra había terminado, seguían causando disturbios en algunos lugares. Harry agradecía internamente que esos días habían llegado a su fin, pero no podía evitar sentir en su interior que algo peor se aproximaba, solo esperaba que la Profesora Trelawney pudiera aclararle en asunto antes del banquete de Halloween.

—Bien, como muchos sabrán estoy aquí para darles una lección sobre la defensa en casos extremos— todos lo miraban atentos, incluso Albus, a quien divisó enseguida sentado entre Rose y un chico rubio al que identificó como Scorpius Malfoy, a Ron le iba a dar un paro cardíaco cuando le contara—. En mis tiempos en Hogwarts pasé aventuras extremas, todas a causa de Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, cuando esas ocasiones sucedían todo lo que podía hacer era usar la lógica y dejarme llevar por lo que estuviera a mi alcance, sé que ustedes como alumnos de primero a penas estan viendo cosas sencillas como un _Wingardium Leviosa_ en Encantamientos, lo que son las arpías en Defensa e inclusive estan viendo el _Filtro de los Muertos _y el uso del bezoar en Pociones, entre otras cosas.

»Durante mi primer año me vi forzado a utilizar distintos tipos de destreza, cada una de las pruebas que viví las sobreviví gracias a la ayuda de mis dos grandes amigos y compañeros, Hermione y Ron Weasley —Rose se sonrojó al sentir que las miradas ahora se posaban en ella—. Los tres vencimos un trol juntos, los tres logramos impedir que Voldemort resurgiera, resolviendo todo tipo de acertijos, y los tres fuimos, en cierta manera, los responsables de la destrucción definitiva de la llamada Piedra Filosofal. Junto con el Profesor Farley estuve viendo la manera en cómo enseñarles algo de defensa y la idea surgió con algo que ocurrió durante mi segundo año en el Colegio y el quinto del Profesor. En aquel entonces, nuestro Profesor de Defensa era un hombre egocentrista y narcisista que no nos enseñó ni la mitad de las cosas que hoy ustedes saben y solo con tener un mes y semanas dentro de Hogwarts, es por eso que decidimos realzar una de sus ideas, formaremos una especie de _Club de Duelo_, donde ustedes aprenderán a batirse, las reglas sin embargo serán que nunca deben propasarse con los hechizos entre ustedes, solo se permitirá el desarme.

»Por ello, quisiera que por favor pasaran dos personas al frente— varias manos se alzaron en el aire, para sorpresa de Albus, Scorpius fue uno de ellos. Harry posó la vista en el amigo de su hijo—. Bien, veo que varios quieren pasar, ¿por qué no decide usted Profesor Farley en base a los conocimientos y destrezas de los que alzaron la mano?

El hombre recorrió el salón con la mirada, era algo asombroso ver cómo las casas se mezclaban entre sí, a pesar de una pequeña excepción en el fondo del salón donde se encontraba un grupo de slytherins.

—El señor Malfoy— anunció el Profesor luego de unos minutos— y el señor Macmillan.

La clase enmudeció al escuchar la elección, era sabido entre los Hufflepuff que Macmillan no simpatizaba para nada con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, en especial por el daño que le habían causado a la familia de su madre los Mortífagos.

— ¿A qué está jugando el Profesor?— susurró Rose algo alarmada— Es casi igual que colocar a Scorpius con Goyle, y eso es solo un decir.

Albus acompañó en el pensamiento a su prima, pero debía admitir que ambos chicos eran buenos en la materia pese a llevar poco tiempo cursándola. Solo esperaba que lo que su padre quisiera enseñarles no implicara nada peligroso, él más que nadie sabia que las cosas con Scorpius parecían llevarles a un nivel de peligrosidad más avanzado que lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, y como había dicho Rose,_ y eso que sólo era un decir_.

—Caballeros— les sonrió Harry a los chicos de primero, Scorpius estaba nervioso, pero él quería demostrarle al padre de su amigo que podía ser de confianza, por ello había tomado la decisión rápidamente—, primero que nada deben saber que no podrán utilizar ningún hechizo para agravar al otro, simplemente necesito que me demuestren cómo esquivarían ustedes un hechizo de algún contrincante en caso de que se les presente un duelo.

Ambos asintieron. Macmillan miraba algo receloso a Scorpius, quien no se dignaba a mirar a su oponente más de lo necesario, el Hufflepuff aún no estaba convencido con que el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiese hecho una buena elección metiendo a un Malfoy en Gryffindor y menos con que el hijo del propio Harry Potter ya lo considerase un amigo.

—Cuando cuente tres hacen una reverencia— Harry les demostró cómo —, y comienzan con hechizos de desarme que deberán esquivar, ¿entendido?

Los dos chicos volvieron a asentir para luego subir a la tarima, quedando ambos mirándose fijamente.

—A la de tres— anunció Harry.

—No sé por qué eres el amigo de Albus— le susurró Joseph a Scorpius—, pero estoy seguro que puedo demostrarle lo equivocado que está en sus elecciones.

—No soy mi padre, mi apellido no me define— le contestó apresuradamente Scorpius.

—Una…

—Deberías estar asustado, Malfoy— le advirtió Joseph—. Me han dicho que los slytherins no están muy contentos con que juegues en dos bandos.

—No juego en dos bandos, pero eso ya no es asunto tuyo, la guerra pasó hace siglos.

—Dos…

—Eso díselo a la gente que perdió a su familia por culpa de la tuya.

Scorpius se aferró a su varita, estaba harto de las acusaciones que le hacían de vez en cuando, pese a que su padre ya se lo hubiera advertido millones de veces, y pese a que Albus o Rose –aunque no lo admitiera– intentaran que no le afectara, había veces en que la cuota de cosas que podía soportar se veía reducida a un mínimo de insultos, ese momento era uno de ellos, ya bastantes nervios tenía por conocer al padre de Albus en persona como para añadirle que surgiera, en presencia del mago, el tema de la guerra y la participación de su familia en ella.

— ¡Tres!

— ¡_Tarantallegra_!— exclamó Macmillan de inmediato, Scorpius no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para mover su varita, pero hizo algo que su instinto e había dicho: esquivar la amenaza de manera física.

— ¡_Rictusempra_!— volvió a atacar Macmillan, esa vez Scorpius reaccionó a tiempo, recordando algunos hechizos de protección y desarme de la hoja de _Sortilegios Weasley_ que Rose les había compartido semanas atrás.

—_Protego_

Macmillan se veía frustrado.

— ¡_Slugulus Eructo_!

Scorpius volvió a esquivar el hechizo de manera física, el cual rebotó contra la pared de piedra que pronto comenzó a despedir algo similar a una mucosidad.

— ¡_Expelliarmus_!— exclamó esta vez Scorpius, quien había tomado desprevenido a Macmillan después de que el chico se quedara momentáneamente estupefacto viendo el resultado del hechizo _Traga-caracoles_ en una pared.

La varita de Joseph voló por los aires, con lo que el Gryffindor logró desarmar por completo al Hufflepuff. Macmillan lo miró con odio.

— ¡Juegas sucio igual que tus familiares, asqueroso hijo de Mortífagos!

Harry se había visto venir aquella pelea, por lo que antes de que Scorpius sacara su lado Malfoy, subió a la tarima y puso distancia entre los dos alumnos.

—Chicos, quiero decirles que lo hicieron muy bien ambos, me sorprendió el hecho de que supieran incluso hechizos más avanzados de los que yo sabía a su edad. Pero creo, Señor Macmillan, que en un duelo cuando uno queda totalmente desarmado por las habilidades de su contrincante el mismo ha sido dado por finalizado, a menos de que realmente busque una pelea, con lo que debo decirle por experiencia que ameritaría un castigo innecesario para todo alumno que quebrante dicha norma.

Macmillan miró a Harry enfurruñado, no le importaba que fuera uno de los más grandes magos de la época, su padre a veces le había advertido que el _gran_ Harry Potter podía ser demasiado condescendiente con algunas personas, ya que según contaban había sido el mismo Potter el que había salvado a la familia Malfoy de Azkaban y había mandado colgar el retrato del ex Director y Mortífago Severus Snape en la oficina de la Dirección, aunque sus explicaciones habían sido vagas muchos tomaban su palabra como verdadera, por lo que no dudaron cuando el, por entonces, joven mago había dicho que no debían presentarse cargos en contra de aquellos personajes oscuros y siniestros.

—Ahora bien, dejando de lado las peleas al final— Harry intentó no hacerle caso a las sonrisas socarronas que presentaba el grupo de slytherins hacia el fondo de la clase, ya que suponía, por el parecido que tenían los chicos con sus padres, eran con los que Albus y Rose habían peleado hacía un par de semanas atrás y que era comandado por el hijo de Gregory Goyle y Pansy Parkinson—. Quiero que todos los presentes recuerden los primeros momentos del duelo, Scorpius lo hizo maravillosamente bien, uno debe estar con la alerta permanente en estas situaciones ya que cuando te agarran desprevenido lo mejor es seguir el instinto y o quedarse estático en un solo lugar, es importante para ello que se ejerciten bien, tengo entendido que el Profesor Krum en las clases de vuelo los obliga a dar vueltas por los terrenos— la mayoría se quejó en señal de protesta—, lo que me parece excelente. Uno nunca sabe cuando podrá necesitar emplear la fuerza física sobre la magia.

Albus estaba asombrado, su padre nunca les había hablado así tan "crudamente" a él ni a sus hermanos, en parte se sentía un poco frustrado por ello, ya que le hubiera gustado saber todo ese tipo de cosas de ante mano como parecía saberlas Scorpius. El rubio le había contado en una ocasión que su padre y él mantenían una relación sin nada de secretos, de hecho él sabía detalles de la Segunda Guerra Mágica que ni el propio Albus o alguno de sus primos se había enterado.

Cuando la clase especial de defensa dio por finalizada, Albus, Rose y Scorpius se quedaron en el salón a esperar a que el último de sus compañeros abandonara el salón. Harry no estaba para nada sorprendido cuando los tres gryffindors se le acercaron.

—Hola Al— le saludó con cariño a su hijo—, ¿qué tal has estado?

—Bien— respondió el aludido con algo de timidez, no sabía por qué se sentía tan cohibido, después de todo era _su padre_ con quien estaba hablando, no con una estrella de cine como a las que admiraban Lily y Rose—, esto… papá, te presento a Scorpius— el rubio estrechó con ligera timidez la mano de Harry, quien no dejaba esconder su asombro ante el parecido que el chico tenía con su padre físicamente pero la diferencia enorme de ambos en cuanto a personalidades—. Papá… yo— interrumpió de nuevo Albus—, esto nosotros…

—Tío Harry— se apresuró a decirle Rose sin esperar saludo—, tenemos algo importante que decirte.

Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido, su intuición le decía que lo que fuera que ese trio tuviera que decirle en los próximos siete años serían cosas que seguramente pondrían a más de uno con los pelos de punta. Haciendo acopio de toda la serenidad posible, Harry le sonrió a su sobrina para que continuara con su relato.

—Soy todo oídos, Rose.

La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente, aún sentía en su interior los efectos de ver a su tío como un profesor más e incluso como una figura a la que se debía admirar (algo que atribuía a una especie de efecto secundario después de pasar una hora y media en una clase de defensa donde todos los críos presentes tenían a su tío en un pedestal casi a la altura del Mago Merlín).

—Señor Potter— se arriesgó esta vez Scorpius, lo que tomó a Harry un poco de sorpresa, el chico incluso tenía un tono de voz similar al de su padre, aunque no lo demostrara estaba más que sorprendido de ver a un Malfoy con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero por lo que había visto era un chico bastante noble y valiente, lo cual concordaba con las aptitudes que hacían a la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador—, verá… hace unas semanas atrás cuando nos castigaron a los tres, ocurrió algo que creemos debe saber.

A Harry se le fue el alma a los pies, después de una hora había casi olvidado el tema que había charlado con Neville, por lo que, que los tres chicos lo sacaran a colación, hacía que una sensación extraña se removiera en su interior. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su cicatriz.

—Nos habíamos perdido en los pasillos— continuó Albus con un poco más de valor—, cuando de repente se nos apareció la Profesora Trelawney…

—Albus, sabes que nadie se puede aparecer dentro de Hogwarts— le cortó Rose, el pelinegro bufó.

— ¿Vas a dejarme contarle, si o no? —la pelirroja rodó los ojos. Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír, Rose le recordaba mucho a Hermione— Bien, lo que quería decirte es que la Profesora Trelawney —o al menos eso creemos— nos dijo una profecía.

Harry miraba a su hijo sin pestañar, buscando algún signo que delatara que estaba fingiendo, algo que nunca en su vida creería a Albus capaz de hacer, el chico era muy reservado pero era además muy fácil de leer.

— ¿Están seguros?— quiso asegurarse Harry, a lo que los tres asintieron—, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?

Albus y Rose miraron a Scorpius, al fin y al cabo su amigo tenía una memoria más fuerte en esas cosas que la de una computadora. Harry miraba asombrado tal interacción, si bien sus ojos no mentían una parte de su mente seguía asombrada sobre la idea de que el hijo de Draco Malfoy fuese el mejor amigo de Albus y Rose.

—_Ha ocurrido antes_— comenzó a relatar el rubio—_, buscaba juventud en rostros gráciles y níveos enmarcados en velos del color del ébano_, _después de un centenar de años volverá a pasar, doce serán su reclamo, doce será su meta, de temples distintas con fuego por característica en piedra de diamante tallará nombres y cuando la medianoche llegue a su fin ella habrá retornado..._

»_Para derrotarla esta vez se necesitarán dos caballeros de armadura dorada y corazón puro. El león volverá a rugir y el fénix renacerá de sus cenizas. Será derrocada una vez más, sin embargo este será solo el comienzo del fin... Ella volverá por tercera vez, más poderosa que antes y su reinado amenazará con desaparecer la magia. Al señor oscuro tres amigos le vencieron, y ella caerá para siempre solo si los lazos de futuras generaciones quedan unidas, estos serán de nuevo la luz en nuestro camino, siendo uno de ellos descendiente del mismo mago que el poder a ella le quito..._— finalizó Scorpius.

Las palabras del chico crearon un silencio incómodo, Harry intentaba darle vueltas a lo que aquello significaría, pero la curiosidad que tenía en ese momento opacaba un poco la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

— ¿Cómo la has recordado?— Harry sabía que era la pregunta incorrecta, pero estaba fascinado con la capacidad de rememorar que tenía el chico.

—Mi madre me dice que es un don que tengo… puedo recordar todo tipo de cosas, incluso detalles que nadie más se fijaría— admitió Scorpius, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por compartir con el padre de su mejor amigo algo que él consideraba uno de sus peores defectos.

Harry no dijo más nada, por lo que se quedó pensativo unos instantes, tratando de descifrar el significado de las palabras que Trelawney había dado en esa oportunidad y que sin duda eran la causa de, lo que Neville llamaba, su retroceso a sus días como la Profesora más chiflada de Hogwarts.

En los últimos meses Harry había tenido que lidiar con cosas demasiado extrañas y a pesar de no ser un creyente en lo que respecta a profecías y cosas que iban más allá de la lógica humana, Harry sentía que tal como había ocurrido hacía casi cuarenta años atrás, una fuerza oscura podía volver a alzarse de nuevo, solo esperaba que sus hijos no tuvieran que pasar el mismo infierno que él y sus amigos habían vivido.

—Creímos que era necesario que tú lo supieras tío Harry.

El aludido asintió.

—Hicieron bien en venir a mí, pero deben saber que Nev- digo, el Profesor Longbottom también es de confianza.

A Scorpius se le colorearon las mejillas, sabía que había sido un tanto paranoico al no decirle la verdad al Profesor aquella noche, pero algo en su interior le había pedido que esperara, ahora los resultados no estaban siendo del todo lo que él esperaba que fuesen.

— ¿Qué crees que sea, papá?

Harry miró a Albus, el chico se veía un poco preocupado, él mismo recordaba las cosas que sentía cuando un adulto no le contaba del todo lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, por lo que trató de ser justo con su hijo, tal como se había prometido ser hacía muchos años atrás.

—Honestamente no lo sé, Al— le respondió Harry—. Solo les pido que esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes, y que no se metan en problemas, dejen que los grandes solucionen las cosas.

—Tío Harry, en caso de que algo sucediera, ¿tú nos lo dirías?— le pidió Rose con algo de esperanza.

El mago se tensó, sabía que estaba en un terreno escabroso, ya que conocía de sobremanera a Ron y a Hermione, y los hábitos sobreprotectores que su cuñado y mejor amigo tenía para con sus hijos.

—Prometo decirles lo que pueda— le aseguró después de unos segundos, Rose no estaba muy complacida con la respuesta.

—Nosotros creímos que usted entendería el significado de lo que la Profesora Trelawney nos dijo— se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

—Les mentiría si les dijera que sé a lo que se refiere, pero una cosa es segura, eso que les dijo la ha estado afectando, por ello quiero que ante cualquier anomalía que vean a su alrededor me lo comuniquen de inmediato a mí o a Neville, no esperen a último momento o a que podamos vernos, con este tipo de cosas no se juega.

Los chicos asintieron.

—Ahora, vayan a prepararse para el banquete, que estoy seguro que no se querrán perder— les apresuró Harry—, después de todo este será su primer Halloween en Hogwarts.

Albus se despidió de su padre luego de que este le diera un trozo de pastel de chocolate que su hermana había horneado para él, James había recibido uno igual, además de un par de dulces que le enviaba su abuela. Harry vio alejarse al nuevo y extraño trio de Gryffindor para luego emprender su marcha hacia la Dirección donde Neville, la Profesora Harris y los Profesores Jenkins, Callisto y Farley lo esperaban junto a una nerviosa Sybill Trelawney, quien no dejaba de mirar en dirección a los terrenos del Castillo con la mirada fija en un punto, como si esperara que pronto algo saliera de entre las sombras del Bosque Prohibido.

Desde su puesto con el resto de los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore miraba la escena con interés, si fuese posible que los cuadros sintieran, él seguramente estaría experimentando la misma inquietud que la Profesora Trelawney, pues después de todo pronto la tranquilidad se vería azotada por una nueva tormenta.

*** N G ***

En la mesa de Hufflepuff todos estaban felices de estar en el Banquete, los dulces que adornaban la mesa eran pasados de un lado a otro, incluso se canjeaban con los de las otras casas cuando alguno predilecto se agotaba.

Fiona Inglebee miraba todo absorta desde su lugar, sin duda sería una ceremonia que quedaría marcada en la memoria de muchos. Su propia madre, Susan Bones, le había contado sobre todo ese tipo de celebraciones que sucedían en el Castillo cuando ella aún era alumna, sin omitir por supuesto las grandes hazañas que tres de sus compañeros de Gryffindor lograban atravesar en cada uno de los años y que en más de una ocasión habían puesto a Hogwarts patas para arriba.

Había sido un día agotador, teniendo clases desde muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que no era del todo sorpresa que se sintiera tan cansada. De momentos sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza que le había comenzado al comienzo de su clase especial de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el legendario Harry Potter, cosa que lamentaba terriblemente pues de todo lo que les había enseñado el padre de Albus Potter solo le había quedado la primera parte cuando Scorpius Malfoy había sido elegido para batirse en duelo con Joseph Macmillan, a su juicio Joseph se tenía merecida esa derrota por ser tan prejuicioso.

Fiona siguió la celebración en silencio, pronto el dolor de cabeza se le trasladó al estómago, sin duda alguna se había dado el atracón de su vida.

—Fi, ¿te sientes bien?— Bianca, una de sus nuevas amigas, la miraba preocupada.

—Me duele la panza— soltó Fiona lastimeramente.

Su cabello pelirrojo se arremolinaba en su cara que comenzaba a estar sudorosa y pálida.

—Creo que deberías ir a ver a Madame Sherrington— le dijo Amanda, quien también se había unido a la conversación y la miraba de la misma forma que Bianca.

—Es solo un dolor de estómago…

«_Silencio_»

Una voz resonó cerca de ella, era suave y aterciopelada, un poco aguda pero melódica.

«_Escucha con atención Fiona_»

La chica dio un respingo, volteando a todos lados con la intensión de encontrar a la fuente de esa voz susurrante.

«_Tienes mucho sueño, ¿a qué si?_», la chica asintió. «_Pobrecilla, ¿por qué no sigues las indicaciones de tus amigas? Hazles caso, vas a la enfermería_».

—Chicas, no me siento bien— anuncio con voz estoica la pelirroja, sus compañeras la miraron extrañadas, Fiona debía de sentirse muy mal pues actuaba de manera extraña.

La niña se levantó con rapidez y se encaminó en dirección a la torre de la enfermería, justo antes de llegar a destino, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle con mayor intensidad provocándole mareos. Debía sentarse, no sentía su cuerpo y el dolor la doblaba, el cuerpo comenzaba a arderle de manera extraña. Quería gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber desaparecido, de pronto, todo se calmó y la oscuridad la inundó.

Un grito de terror resonó en los pasillos del colegio, los alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor miraban con expresiones de espanto hacia la figura que se veía flotando desde la Torre de Astronomía, se trataba de una de las alumnas de Hufflepuff de primero. Pero no era esa imagen grotesca la que causó tal conmoción, sino más bien la inscripción que rezaba en el cielo, como una marca permanente.

Una estrella de cinco picos con distintos símbolos parecidos a las runas antiguas, iluminaba el cielo con un fulgor anaranjado, en el centro de la estrella una "_M"_ resplandecía de manera serpenteante.

— ¿Qué demonios hace Inglebee, y qué es eso?— exclamó horrorizada Rose.

—Me temo que _eso_ es lo que hemos estado queriendo averiguar estos últimos días…

—La nueva fuerza oscura— susurró con temor Albus.

Los tres se estremecieron. Afuera el reflejo de la estrella brillaba con intensidad.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Halloween algo atrasado y para quienes celebren el Día de Acción de Gracias, también. Lo bueno es que hay nuevo capi, nueva amenaza. Lo que lleva a preguntarme, ¿por qué siempre las cosas extrañas suceden en Halloween? (Je, lo dice la que escribió este capítulo con ansiedad, el cual tenía planeado desde la página cero de este fic…)<em>

_¿Alguna teoría sobre lo que pueda ser? Me encanta leer las que tienen algunas, unas estan bien encaminadas y otras… espero que con este capítulo comiencen a intentar ver hacia donde va la cosa o se aproximen tanto como puedan, al fin de cuentas el final va a ser, a mi juicio, fantástico –si es algo egoísta pero, me encanta la idea que se formó en mi mente, así que me apresuraré a escribir para compartírselas._

_Debo de admitir que me inspiró mucho ver de nuevo las dos últimas películas de Harry Potter, ¿a ustedes qué película es su favorita? A mi me encantan la uno, la cuatro y la siete parte uno y dos (aunque odio de sobremanera la forma en la que David Yates trató algunos puntos de la historia *cof*beso de Ron y Hermione*cof*)._

_Este es uno de los capítulos más largos, hemos visto de todo un poco, lo cual espero no sea tan mareador. Y bueno, en esta ocasión hago mención__ honorífica a las fieles lectoras de siempre y a las nuevas que se dan una vuelta por este fic excéntrico:_

**_Miranda Kliese, xXm3ch3Xx, lovebooks-P.M, _**y a la nueva lectora **_Guillermina_ (espero que te halla llegado mi respuesta, estoy feliz siempre de que halla nuevos lectores)**

_Y a todos los que han añadido el fic a su lista de favoritos o le han dado en _follow_, es magnífico saber que siguen esta historia, pese a su excentricidad._

_Nuevamente quiero invitarlos a que se unan a mi **fan page en Facebook **(buscando _**Aye436**_ me encuentran), ya que ahí estoy subiendo los banners de cada personaje, es decir, cómo me imagino a cada uno de los Next Generation, incluidos los Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin, lo único que me falta son los profesores. Y por otro lado les anuncio, de nuevo, que este fic ya cuenta con trálier, cuyo link verán en mi perfil, este cuenta con__ pequeños avances que seguro darán una idea de hacia dónde va la historia, pero nada que sea demasiado revelador además de lo que ya se vio en este capítulo y los anteriores._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido. ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews!_


	11. El Consejo Escolar

_¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!_

_Sé que tardé horrores pero, prometo que la espera lo vale, hasta ahora este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, por eso espero que lo compense todo._

_Veo que algunos tienen teorías, ¡eso me fascina! Algunas tienen un poco de acierto y a otras les falta un poco agudizar los sentidos._

_A mí en lo personal me gusta poder saber qué fue del resto de la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione, por lo que en esta ocasión el punto de vista será de alguien de _esa_ generación, al menos una parte._

_Bueno, basta de chácharas, los leo abajo._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas__._

* * *

><p><strong>EL CONSEJO ESCOLAR<strong>

Draco Malfoy se encontraba leyendo en la cama un libro sobre los distintos usos de las Runas Antiguas a modo de encantamientos protectores, a su lado su mujer leía atentamente el Diario _El Profeta_, el cual no había podido leer en la mañana mientras ambos desayunaban, Astoria había tenido que atender un par de llamados de emergencia en San Mungo, donde ella trabajaba proporcionando pociones y antídotos para los medi-magos. Normalmente ese día siempre era muy ajetreado para los dos adultos, ya que por las celebraciones del día muchos magos y brujas terminaban haciendo cosas indebidas, por un lado San Mungo terminaba atestado de niños con dolores estomacales causados por tanto dulce, y por otro –que era parte del trabajo de Draco– los adultos solían cometer infracciones a la regla del secretismo.

De hecho en los últimos meses Draco había tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina del Ministerio donde trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica. Y es que los grupos de fanáticos, en su mayoría hijos de muggles, estaban generando uno que otro disturbio debido a la campaña que presentaba uno de los candidatos a Ministro de un partido político al que eran seguidores, la cual rezaba a favor de que el estatuto de Secreto que había sido impuesto hacía unos siglos atrás se anulara, ya que según el discurso de ese partido, era necesario que se dejara de tener miedo hacía los muggles como lo habían tenido sus antepasados, que ya no estaban en una era de oscuridad como en aquella donde la cacería de brujas estaba a la orden del día. Algo que Draco no estaba muy de acuerdo, por la experiencia en su vida sabía que ir a un extremo de las cosas podía llegar a desencadenar en una serie de eventos desagradables como lo eran las Guerras.

No era que él estuviera en contra de los derechos de los nacidos muggles, al contrario, se había maravillado con las cosas que parecían hacer las personas no mágicas sin ayuda de la magia, y eso que él era conocido por su poca predisposición a las sorpresas. De hecho le habían fascinado de tal forma algunos de esos cachivaches que hacían los muggles que había adornado su casa con ellos, obviamente cuando sus amigos les visitaban (o incluso su padre), Dobby se encargaba de esconderlos en su cuartito, ya que eran cosas simples y pequeñas como un teléfono, una radio con reproductor de una cosa llamada mp3 (aún no sabía muy bien que era aquello, que a su juicio sonaba como una especie de enfermedad de un grado específico, pero era una teoría que no podía comprobar pues aún nadie en su casa se había enfermado con alguna dolencia que pareciera muggle) y un reloj despertador.

Draco suspiró profundamente, recordando un incidente en particular con una tetera y varios muggles involucrados que había tenido que atender esa mañana, cuando de pronto en la ventana se escucharon los clásicos picoteos de una lechuza. Extrañado dejó su libro de lado y volteó a ver a su mujer, Astoria lo miró con preocupación, era muy extraño que recibieran cartas a esas horas, faltando poco para que el reloj marcara las doce. El mago se levantó apresurado para dejar pasar al animal, que a los segundos de entrar soltó un sobre, era oficial y por el sello provenía de Hogwarts.

Internamente rogó por que se tratara de una nueva sanción para su hijo por desobedecer normas y no algo que fuera preocupante. Sabía que el Castillo era uno de los lugares más seguros sobre la faz del planeta, o al menos lo había sido en alguna época y ahora volvía a estabilizarse.

— ¿Y bien?— la voz de su mujer lo sobresaltó, había veces en las que no podía evitar remitirse a su oscuro pasado.

—Es de Hogwarts.

Astoria lo miró impasible, aunque en el fondo no lo engañaba del todo, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. Draco le ofreció una recompensa a la lechuza mensajera que salió volando en seguida y se dispuso a leer la carta.

Era una letra muy prolija, muy distinta de la caligrafía de Neville Longbottom.

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy,_

_Me temo que debo requerir su presencia como parte del Consejo Escolar, esta noche ha ocurrido algo que es preciso sea tratado con la mayor de las cautelas._

_Desde ya, muchas gracias._

_Atentamente._

_Filius Flitwick_

_Director Adjunto del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

—Ha ocurrido algo— Astoria lo miró presa del pánico—, Scorpius está bien… o eso creo.

— ¿Eso crees? — la voz de su mujer sonó unos tonos más aguda de lo normal.

—Solicitan mi presencia como miembro del Consejo Escolar.

Draco ocupaba uno de los doce puestos de la Mesa de Padres que formaban el Consejo, a la cual él se había anotado de inmediato en cuanto su hijo había recibido su carta en Hogwarts, y pese a que sabía que era algo que también había hecho su padre, esa vez la decisión había sido propiamente suya y sin los mismos objetivos que los que antaño tuviese su padre, por el contrario. Les debía demasiado a muchas familias por lo que quería remediar su error trabajando en conjunto con otros padres para poder ofrecer la mejor educación para sus hijos. Lamentablemente esa parecía ser la primera vez que se reunirían y no parecía que fuera una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos padres dentro del grupo.

Con una rapidez asombrosa se cambió su pijama por uno de sus trajes más decentes que a veces usaba para ir al Ministerio, Astoria lo miraba con preocupación, pero intentó, por el bien de su mujer, que su rostro estuviese impávido de toda emoción, algo que no le gustaba hacer en presencia de ella.

Una vez que estuvo conforme con su aspecto, salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de la casa, Astoria lo seguía con paso sigiloso y la mirada algo perdida.

—Te estaré esperando, no importa la hora en la que llegues— le dijo con voz susurrante su mujer en cuanto prendió la chimenea para poder hacer uso de la red flu.

—Pueden ser horas, amor— trató de hacerle razonar—. Mañana trabajas…

—Te estaré esperando, Draco—los ojos azules de Astoria brillaron con la intensidad de la determinación que tenían sus palabras, por lo que a Draco no le quedó más que asentir.

Astoria siempre tenía la última palabra en su casa.

—De acuerdo— sellando su promesa a Astoria con un suave beso, tomó un puñado de polvos verdes que habían en un tarro junto a la chimenea para luego arrojarlos en el fuego haciendo que las llamas se tornaran verdosas. Dio un paso hacia ellas y en voz potente y clara dijo su destino— ¡Hogwarts!

Las llamas lo tragaron por completo sin siquiera quemarlo era una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado, antes de cerrar sus ojos vio el rostro de su mujer, sin duda estaba preocupada y no era para menos, después de todo en algunas de las cartas que habían tenido de Scorpius, el chico sonaba algo extraño, Draco sabía que era a causa de que su hijo no sabía cómo abordar el tema sobre lo que había sucedido para recibir un castigo con Filch a los días de haber entrado en Hogwarts y que además hubiera arrastrado con él a los hijos de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, algo que sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa, más aún después de que su hijo anunciara su amistad con esos chicos, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a mil por hora sentía como a su alrededor las cosas giraban a una velocidad exorbitante, para que después de unos minutos todo dejara de moverse.

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, una luz tenue brillaba en el lugar, al que reconoció como el despacho de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones, todo estaba casi como lo recordaba, lo único que diferenciaba y marcaba el paso del tiempo, demostrando además la ausencia de su antiguo ocupante, era el decorado que sin duda tenía un toque muy femenino. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar una de sus visitas en aquél lugar durante su sexto curso, la culpa lo carcomía a veces por dentro, era una sensación a la que se había tenido que acostumbrar a lo largo del tiempo, después de todo había podido recapacitar y pese a que el pasado no se podía borrar, estaba seguro de que en el presente podía al menos aportar un grano de arena para mejorar las cosas en caso de que el caos amenazara nuevamente con hacer acto de presencia.

Se alisó la ropa y se dispuso a salir de aquél lugar cuanto antes, sabía que las reuniones del Consejo Escolar normalmente se realizaban en el despacho del Director, por lo que se apresuró a retomar su viaje con algo de cautela y haciendo acopio de su memoria para poder llegar a su destino, después de todo, hacía dieciocho años que no pisaba aquél lugar.

El Castillo se hallaba en silencio, incluso en los pisos superiores, donde los retratos parecían haber abandonado su puesto, cosa que hizo que a Draco se le acelerara el corazón, lo mismo había pasado hacía diecinueve años atrás… no quería pensar en ello pero sin duda su mente lo obligaba a revivir recuerdos que quería y debía mantener en un rincón oscuro. Por lo que se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa, como las nuevas instalaciones que habían añadido luego de la Batalla. Iba tan concentrado en aquella tarea que casi se tropieza con una persona, se trataba de una mujer a la que pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver en su vida, se trataba de Minerva McGonagall.

— ¡Señor Malfoy!— el hombre pegó un respingo.

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo hacia rincones oscuros, tratando de descifrar el significado detrás de la presencia de la Profesora McGonagall en Hogwarts en ese momento.

—Profesora McGonagall— le saludó con respeto. La mujer lo miró calculadoramente, como si lo estuviera evaluando luego de haber dado una prueba intentando descubrir si había hecho alguna especie de trampa.

— ¿Usted también forma parte del Consejo?

Draco respiró un poco más aliviado, aunque la duda seguía en su mente.

—Así es, ¿sabe por qué nos han llamado?

La mujer lo miró con comprensión.

—Su hijo está a salvo, señor Malfoy.

Draco la miró sorprendido

— ¿Cómo...?

—Reconozco que usted tiene un parecido asombroso con su padre, pero los ojos de su madre hacen que recuerde la misma mirada que ella poseía cada vez que usted se encontraba en problemas…

Draco asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Lamentablemente que su hijo esté a salvo no significa que no haya pasado algo grave, me temo que han atacado a una alumna de primero.

— ¿Perdón?— a Draco se le fue el alma a los pies.

—Al menos eso fue lo que el Profesor Longbottom me comunicó en su carta, tengo entendido que la reunión será para dar aviso y buscar la mejor manera de proceder en el asunto.

—Sí, me lo imagino, pero… ¿cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?

—Es algo que descubriremos en la brevedad.

La mujer le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hacia la Oficina de la Directora Trelawney. La entrada seguía siendo custodiada por la gárgola de un fénix.

—_Annus Mirabilis_— dijo la Profesora McGonagall, con lo que la gárgola cobró vida dejando ver una escalera que subía en espiral hacia lo que Draco sabía que era el Despacho de los Directores del Colegio.

—Las damas primero, Profesora— sorpresivamente la mujer sonrió.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy.

El silencio los invadió en cuanto se encontraron frente a las puertas del Despacho, haciendo que Draco se sintiera, de alguna manera, extraño y fuera de lugar. McGonagall tocó la puerta tres veces, para que alguien atendiera después de unos segundos.

Draco jamás en su vida creyó volver a encontrarse cara a cara con aquella persona, se trataba de la chica francesa que había sido una de las campeonas de Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que había tenido lugar en su cuarto año. Sin duda se había convertido en una mujer muy elegante y de porte distinguida. La rubia sonrió en cuanto vio a la Profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Minerva!—la Profesora McGonagall la abrazó como si se tratara de una persona que conocía de toda la vida y que no había visto en años, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Draco.

Sin duda iba a ser una noche muy bizarra.

—Fleur, me alegra verte de nuevo, niña. ¿Cómo estan Bill y los chicos?

—Bill, fantástico como siempre, atareado de trabajo en Gringotts…

Draco carraspeó, no era su intención que las cosas se fueran de lugar, quería saber cuánto antes qué había pasado, las charlas corteses podían esperar. McGonagall le miró severamente.

—Cierto, será mejor que entremos.

Fleur lo miró con desdén.

—Supongo que usted es uno de los nuevos padres del Consejo— Draco asintió.

McGonagall y la mujer francesa continuaron su rumbo, extrañamente no había nadie dentro de la habitación circular, por lo que Draco miró con sigilo a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que miraba en su dirección con gesto de reconocimiento y algo de alegría, logrando que un sentimiento de culpabilidad le pegara de lleno. Al lado del retrato de su antiguo director se encontró con la cara de Severus Snape, cosa que, nuevamente, le sorprendió de sobremanera, más después de todo lo que había sucedido. El hombre de pelo negro y nariz aguileña le hizo un gesto con la cabeza desde su retrato a modo de saludo.

—Por aquí— la voz con ligero acento de la mujer rubia lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Draco la siguió detrás del escritorio del director, donde se encontró con unas pocas escaleras que daban a un pequeño recibidor con tres puertas de roble. La mujer golpeó la de la derecha. McGonagall sonrió al ver a la persona que les atendía, quien no era otro más que el mismísimo Harry Potter, con lo que Draco se sintió aún más fuera de lugar.

—Prof… Minerva — saludó el pelinegro a su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

—Harry — le mujer avanzó hacia el hombre y lo abrazó para la sorpresa de muchos, Draco disimuló una sonrisa al ver que Potter se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

La mujer rubia rio.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que entren — soltó Harry aún acalorado.

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos verdes del pelinegro se toparon con la figura de Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy, es una sorpresa —le saludó, para asombro del rubio.

—Lo mismo digo, Potter —Draco no pudo evitar arrastrar las palabras.

Harry los guío a él y a las dos mujeres a lo que parecía una pequeña sala circular que seguía el mismo diseño que tenía el despacho de la Directora Trelawney. Varios retratos decoraban el lugar, pero lo que sobresalía por sobre todas las cosas era la mesa circular que se encontraba en el centro. La luz de las antorchas resplandecía sobre la madera, dándole un aspecto brilloso y nuevo, cuando Draco supuso, por el diseño, que databa de hacía casi miles de años.

Tan absorto estaba en su escrutinio al lugar que no cayó en la cuenta de la presencia del resto de los padres y Profesores que se encontraban también ahí, hasta que una especie de chillido furibundo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿¡QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ!?—Draco miró con sorpresa al portavoz de aquél grito que podía ser comparado al de una madrágora en pleno estado de cambio de tierra, se trataba de Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo le miraba con un odio inigualable y supo que si las miradas mataran, él ya sería un concentrado de fantasma.

—_Fogma pagte_ del Consejo Escolar, Ronald —habló la mujer francesa, esta vez su acento fue más notorio.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?— esta vez la voz del pelirrojo salió como un susurro ronco, por lo que Draco supuso que el hombre se había dañado sus cuerdas vocales en semejante grito.

Draco sonrió incómodamente, lo cual generó un par de murmullos entre los presentes.

—No, Weasley — le respondió —. Soy parte del Consejo Escolar de Padres, represento a los padres de los alumnos, varones, de primer año.

Ron apretó los puños.

—No puede ser… — soltó aún ronco, lo cual confirmaba las sospechas de Draco.

—Ron, te recuerdo que Scorpius Mal…

Draco no pudo evitar mirar con diversión a sus dos excompañeros, sabía que desde el momento en el que había recibido la carta de su hijo informándole que había quedado en Gryffindor, las cosas en su casa se tornarían un tanto extrañas, aún más después de saber que efectivamente su hijo había seguido su consejo y se había hecho de dos amigos peculiares de apellidos Potter y Weasley, algo que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado, más porque sabía que Scorpius era un niño un tanto tímido y reservado, nunca había congeniado con los hijos de sus amigos que tenían su edad y temía que eso le trajera problemas, ya que, aunque Scorpius no lo dijera, sabía que esos chicos podían tener un alma vengativa como la de sus padres.

— ¡No tienes que recordarme nada, Harry!— volvió a gritar Ron, pero sin la misma potencia de antes — Demasiado tengo que recordar todos los días la carta de Neville…

— ¡A mí no me metas en tus locuras, Ron!— Draco se sobresaltó al ver a Neville Longbottom pararse de uno de los asientos que rodeaban a la mesa, ya no era el chico que Draco recordaba de Hogwarts, sin duda los años lo habían cambiado como a todos los presentes.

— ¡Basta!— exclamó una mujer de rostro severo, que llevaba su pelo, negro como la noche, recogido en un logrado moño, dándole un aspecto solemne que a Draco le recordaba a su antiguo Profesor de Pociones.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, el cual fue interrumpido por un leve sollozo. Se trataba de Susan Bones, con quien Draco a veces debía trabajar, el rostro de la mujer estaba surcado en lágrimas y parecía que su llanto no iba a acabar nunca.

—Tomen asiento— volvió a pedir la mujer de pelo negro, los que aún seguían de pie ocuparon las sillas vacías que rodeaban la mesa, fue entonces que Draco se fijó en el intrincado detalle que tenía la misma, era una especie de circulo con algunas runas antiguas que no reconocía—. Primero que nada, para los padres de la nueva generación de alumnos de Hogwarts me presento, soy la Profesora Miranda Harris, imparto Pociones, me acompañan mis colegas el Profesor Neville Longbottom, quien dicta la materia de Herbología y es el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor— Neville sonrió con orgullo—, el Profesor Filius Flitwick, que como ya saben imparte Encantamientos, es el Jefe de Casa de Ravenclaw y además es el Director Adjunto del Colegio— Flitwick seguía como siempre, lo único que demostraba el paso de los años de aquél hombre era su creciente barba blanca—, el Profesor Ryan Jenkins, quien está a cargo de la cátedra de Transformaciones y es el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin— el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, Draco lo observó detenidamente, recordaba a Jenkins de sus años de estudiante, era cinco años más grande que él. Su expresión era casi idéntica a la de la profesora Harris, sus ojos azules escaneaban la mesa como tratando de grabar en su mente cada una de las caras de los presentes, tenía el pelo castaño algo alborotado que enmarcaba su rostro varonil haciendo juego con una barba y bigote que, si su madre lo viera diría que, era la perfecta réplica de la barba de un chivo.

»A su vez el Profesor John Farley, quien dicta la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y es el Jefe de Casa de Hufflepuff— a Draco le volvió a dar otra punzada de culpabilidad y tristeza, reconocía en las facciones de aquél Profesor de semblante amable, a algunas de las víctimas que había visto ser torturadas y asesinadas en la que antes era su casa, la Mansión Malfoy, tragó en seco, pues se sentía responsable de que ese hombre tal vez no tuviera a la mayoría de su familia por causa de a los que alguna vez llamó sus amigos—, el Profesor Fausto Callisto, quien da Astronomía— un hombre regordete saludó con alegría a los presentes, a Draco el hombre le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde—, la Profesora Cassiopeia Baddock, quien imparte Aritmancia— se trataba de una mujer de porte elegante de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules que miraban atentamente en dirección de Susan Bones—, la Profesora Karen Pince, a cargo de la materia de Runas Antiguas— era una mujer algo joven, si Draco no se equivocaba había sido compañera de Astoria y pertenecía a la Casa de Hufflepuff—, y finalmente la Profesora Zara Cricket, quien imparte Estudios Muggles— Draco hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, aquella profesora parecía chiflada hasta la médula, llevaba unas gafas redondas y de vidrio casi de botella, lo que hacía que sus ojos aumentaran casi el doble de lo normal, en cierta forma le recordaba a la Profesora Trelawney, bien podrían pasar como hermanas.

—Gracias Profesora— saludó con voz soñadora la Profesora Cricket, lo cual disminuyó un poco la tensión que se sentía en el lugar desde que todos se habían sentado.

Miranda Harris hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aunque Draco presentía que en el fondo ella encontraba tan chiflada a aquella Profesora como él.

—Sé que estas presentaciones son un poco aburridas pero es necesario que los nuevos padres del Consejo conozcan a quiénes les dan clases a sus hijos— la Profesora les miró atentamente a Ron Weasley y, extrañamente, a él—, ya que en vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace un par de horas atrás es necesario que sepan que el plantel ha hecho todo lo necesario para atrapar a los responsables.

Algunos de los padres comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—Por ello les pedimos también que se presenten entre ustedes, los doce padres y el resto de los miembros del Consejo, ya que estarán trabajando en conjunto durante el resto del año— finalizó el Profesor Flitwick al ver que los padres seguían con su cuchicheo.

Algunos lo miraron con exasperación.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que deberíamos primero conocer los pormenores _exactos_ del por qué estamos aquí esta noche?— una mujer con rasgos asiáticos a la que Draco reconoció de sus años de estudiante habló con algo de irritación.

—Señora Corner, creemos que por lo menos los nuevos padres tienen derecho a conocerlos— respondió Neville con voz calma, pero se notaba en su semblante lo mucho que le disgustaba el comentario de aquella mujer a la que Draco aún no podía ponerle nombre.

—No es justo— escuchó susurrar a la Señora Corner.

—Bien, entonces, haremos una breve presentación de todos los padres y quienes conforman el resto del Consejo— anunció un hombre pelirrojo, al que Draco reconoció como uno de los hermanos de Ron Weasley, si no se equivocaba había sido prefecto, Premio Anual y había trabajado en el Ministerio junto al ex Ministro Cornelius Fudge—. Empezando con los padres de sexto curso, por un lado tenemos a la Señora Cho Corner, ex estudiante de Hogwarts, perteneció a Ravenclaw— ahora Draco la recordaba, en su quinto año cuando Harry Potter y sus amigos se habían metido en problemas con Dolores Umbridge por haber creado lo que parecía un Club de Duelo que acabo siendo una especie de Ejército que apoyaba a Dumbledore, él mismo recordaba haber ayudado a Umbridge con la formación de la Brigada Inquisitorial, un grupo formado por sus compañeros Slytherins, donde se dedicaban a intentar destruir al grupo de Potter, pero fallando en cada intento hasta que dos chicas Ravenclaw, específicamente la señora Cho Corner (de apellido Chang en sus años de estudiante) y una amiga de ella, habían dado a la cruel Profesora el paradero de aquél club. Recordando todo esto, Draco no estaba del todo seguro que fuera buena idea que aquella mujer formara parte del Consejo Escolar—, su hija es Mia Corner y forma parte de Ravenclaw. Yo soy Percival Weasley, fui alumno de Gryffindor y mi hija Molly es la actual prefecta de su curso y de la misma Casa a la que pertenecí— aquél Weasley sin duda era muy egocentrista, personalidad a la que Draco estaba acostumbrado, ya que él mismo en su momento había sido así. Agradecía a Merlín que hubiera conocido a Astoria, ella le había enseñado a quitarse ese ego de encima y a no subestimar el poder de los que antes consideraba inferiores.

—Mi _nombge_ es Fleur Weasley-Delacour, no fui alumna de Hogwarts, acudí a la Academia Beauxbatons en Francia, pero mis hijos asisten a este Colegio— comenzó a hablar la mujer francesa, Draco internamente sonrió al saber que estaba en lo cierto con respecto a aquella mujer—, por lo que represento a las alumnas de quinto año, mi hija Dominique está en la Casa de Ravenclaw.

—Mi nombre es Grant Page, soy ex alumno de Ravenclaw, mis dos hijos asisten actualmente a Hogwarts en quinto y primer año— en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, respectivamente—, yo represento a los varones de quinto— el ex Ravenclaw era un hombre un tanto robusto de pelo entrecano y mirada perdida, su rostro algo demacrado estaba surcado con algunas arrugas pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que irradiaba una paz que difícilmente Draco podría ver en alguno de los presentes.

—Soy Úrsula Bole, ex Slytherin— Draco la reconoció al instante, era una de sus excompañeras de curso, una de las mejores amigas de su cuñada. Úrsula Moon –ahora Bole– seguía igual a como la recordaba, su cabello rizado rubio cenizo caía en largas cascadas sobre su espalda, enmarcando su rostro alargado que sobresalía por sus ojos violáceos—. Mi hijo Alexander acude a cuarto año y está en Slytherin, comparto esta tarea con Susan Inglebee-Bones— Susan seguía sollozando por lo que Draco comprendía el hecho de que Úrsula la presentara, era extraño como aquella mujer a la que parecía no importarle nadie de adolescente había cambiado tanto, pero de nuevo, ¿quién no había cambiado después de la Guerra? —, su hija mayor es de Gryffindor y su hija…

—_Mi pequeña, Fi_— le pareció escuchar a Susan. Draco entonces comprendió todo, _algo _ efectivamente había pasado, y le había pasado a la hija de Susan Bones.

— ¡Otto Bagman!— chilló de repente el hombre que se encontraba al lado de Susan, era muy parecido a Ludo Bagman, un ex jugador profesional de Quidditch y ex director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes del Ministerio de Magia, Draco sabía de buena fuente que hacía unos años el hombre había sido apresado por haber embaucado a unos duendes apostando en los Mundiales de Quidditch del 94 y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, según tenía entendido el mago aún seguía en Azkaban—, soy ex Ravenclaw, mis hijos son Ronald de tercer año y Edward de primero, ambos van a Hufflepuff.

—Me llamo Alicia Jordan, pertenecía a Gryffindor, mis hijos son Mike de sexto año de Gryffindor y Ralph de tercer año de Hufflepuff.

—Soy Katie Wood— Draco la reconoció por las fotos que a veces circulaban en el Diario _El Profeta_ en la sección de deportes, era la esposa de Oliver Wood el capitán y guardián estrella del Puddlemere United, quien estaba por retirarse de su cargo luego de treinta años—, a lo igual que Alicia pertenecí a la Casa de Gryffindor y mis dos hijas también fueron seleccionadas allí, Jocelyn está en su séptimo año y Amber en segundo.

—Soy Harry Potter— Draco no pudo evitar rodar un poco los ojos, lo cual provocó que Ron soltara un gruñido de fastidio—, fui alumno de Gryffindor, actualmente mis dos hijos son alumnos de la misma Casa, James es de segundo y Albus de primero.

—Ron Weasley— se presentó el pelirrojo de inmediato—, orgullosamente ex Gryffindor, mi hija Rose acaba de ser seleccionada en esa ancestral Casa…

—Sí, Weasley, lo que sea— le interrumpió Draco, quien ya estaba harto y quería que aquello terminara enseguida. El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada—. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, ex Slytherin, mi hijo fue seleccionado en Gryffindor.

Los susurros de asombro entre algunos de los padres no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Draco suspiró a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por la mente de todos ellos. _¿Qué hacía un Malfoy en Gryffindor?_ Debía admitir que a él también le había tomado un poco de sorpresa, pero al final había aceptado que su hijo tenía un camino muy distinto al suyo y por lo tanto sentía que en esa Casa, Scorpius era feliz, y si eso era así no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran o susurraran, su hijo era su orgullo.

—Como verán el Consejo no solo está conformado por doce padres— la voz de McGonagall resonó en el salón cortando todo vestigio de charla que había provocado la declaración de Draco—, también lo conformamos los antiguos profesores del colegio.

Fue entonces que el rubio cayó en la cuenta de que no solo McGonagall se encontraba presente en el lugar, sino también estaban Madame Sprout y el viejo Slughorn.

—Obviamente la Directora Trelawney y el Profesor de Vuelo, Viktor Krum— curiosamente Ron volvió a soltar un bufido exasperado—, y los cuatro Premios Anuales de este año también conforman el Consejo Escolar, pero por lo incidentes ocurridos los seis se encuentran trabajando con Madame Sherrington en la Enfermería— finalizó por fin la introducción, el Profesor Jenkins—. Pasemos entonces a los hechos que acontecieron esta noche, John— pidió el hombre a su colega.

—Gracias, Ryan— el Profesor Farley se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacía la silla que ocupaba Susan Bones—. Esta noche los hemos molestado de las comodidades de su casa debido a que una alumna de primer año fue atacada, de momento no sabemos quién es el culpable pero estamos trabajando por dar con el paradero, la alumna en cuestión es Fiona Inglebee, de Hufflepuff y la hija de Madame Inglebee aquí presente— todos los ojos se fijaron en la mujer que sollozaba incontrolablemente.

—Lo curioso del caso es que en el cielo dejaron una especie de marca— continuó Harry Potter.

Draco se estremeció.

— ¿Cómo la _marca tenebrosa_?—espetó con asco y odio Percy Weasley, algunos de los presentes voltearon a ver a Draco de manera acusatoria.

El rubio frunció el ceño, aquello era demasiado extraño.

—Algo así, pero fue marcada en fuego, el diseño es muy distinto al que utilizaban Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos— Draco se removió algo incómodo en su asiento, aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar el nombre del antiguo Jefe de su padre y mucho menos una parte de la historia desde la perspectiva de los que sufrieron el ataque de aquél mago oscuro y sus secuaces—. El diseño es muy distinto de lejos, se trata de una estrella de cinco picos— Harry sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía en movimiento, la cual agrandó con un movimiento de varita para que todos los que estaban en la mesa pudieran apreciarla, esta mostraba la Torre de Astronomía siendo iluminada con una estrella que en su interior tenía algunas runas antiguas y en el medio una letra que no alcanzaba a divisar.

— ¿Qué letra es aquella?— preguntó en voz alta la señora Corner.

—Una "M"— resolvió el Profesor Farley.

Draco frunció el ceño, antes de entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio había trabajado para los duendes de Gringotts como rompe maldiciones, de hecho así había llegado a conocer mejor a Astoria, cuando un día una maldición le había rebotado y tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencias a San Mungo, donde su mujer estaba trabajando como ayudante de medi-mago, ya que más tarde quería dedicarse a la elaboración de pociones curativas; durante su entrenamiento para trabajar en Gringotts, Draco había aprendido algunos símbolos paganos que sin duda estaban representados en aquella figura que Harry les estaba mostrando, algunas eran Runas, pero lo que sobresalía era la estrella de los cinco picos, a la que se le reconocía antiguamente entre algunas culturas como símbolo de la deidad femenina y que más tarde con la aparición de la Inquisición y Caza de Brujas se le atribuyó el nombre de _El Pie de la Bruja_. Por lo que se fijó con detenimiento en las runas que se dibujaban en los picos.

—No es una _eme_, es una _doble u_— dijo luego de inspeccionar fijamente la fotografía.

Harry Potter lo miró con interés.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¡Circe, bendita!— exclamó Fleur Weasley— ¡Malfoy tiene razón! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

— ¿Qué cosa?— Ron Weasley preguntó desesperado, era obvio que no le gustaba que Malfoy tuviera razón en algo.

—La estrella es de cinco picos— explicó Draco—, en algunas culturas se le atribuyen distintos significados según sea la posición en la que esté dibujada, antiguamente los paganos decían que si la punta miraba hacia arriba era para representar a la deidad masculina, mientras que si apuntaba hacia abajo, es decir, creando un pentagrama invertido sería símbolo de la deidad femenina. Más tarde se le atribuyeron otros significados, normalmente en la cultura muggle es conocida como el Pentagrama que representa el Cuerpo Humano o como la Estrella del Demonio, según sea la orientación de la punta— los padres y profesores lo miraban con interés, incluso Susan Bones había dejado de llorar para escucharle—, pero para nosotros los magos tiene otro significado. Verán durante la época en que fuimos perseguidos por los muggles en la famosa Inquisición o Cacería de Brujas que nos obligó a crear el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto, la estrella adquirió un valor emblemático para muchos, ya que era una representación que se asociaba mucho con la magia, en especial si el pentáculo era invertido, los muggles lo llamaron el pentagrama de la Bruja. De hecho el mismo símbolo fue utilizado en tiempos medievales por el mago Merlín.

— ¿Entonces la estrella esta invertida?— preguntó con interés Katie Wood.

—Sí, lo sé más que nada por las runas que estan dibujadas en cada pico.

—Cada una representa un elemento— le secundó Fleur Weasley de nuevo—, la Tierra, el Aire, el Agua, el Fuego y el Espíritu. En este caso el Espíritu apunta hacia abajo, lo que hace efectivamente que la letra en el círculo no sea una _eme_, sino una _doble u_.

— ¿Cómo saben todo esto?— preguntó Harry mirando con asombro, nuevamente, la fotografía.

—En el entrenamiento para romper maldiciones de Gringotts— Ron Weasley lo miró con duda y suspicacia—. Sí, Weasley, trabajé rompiendo maldiciones para los duendes.

El aludido se enfurruñó más.

—Por qué no me extraña— le pareció oírlo murmurar—, aunque te veía más como _aplicador_ de maldiciones que como rompedor…— añadió el pelirrojo un poco más fuerte.

Draco apretó los puños. _Merlín, dame paciencia, _suplicó el rubio internamente, ya que después de todo ese año iba a ver muy seguido a Ron Weasley, debido a la amistad de su hijo con la hija del pelirrojo. ¡_Oh, ironías de la vida_! Sin duda allá arriba en el Cosmos había alguien a quien sin duda le gustaba joderle la vida.

—La gente cambia, comadreja— soltó con algo de cansancio, aunque a estaba acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de comentarios insultantes debido a las malas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado.

Incluso a veces había gente que le maldecía a sus espaldas, razón por la cual había aprendido a nunca bajar la guardia, pero aun así, sabía que lo merecía y esperaba que ese estigma no siguiera a su hijo, quien hasta ahora no había— «¡_Gracias a Merlín_!»— dado indicios que demostraran lo contrario. A menos no que él supiera.

—A veces es imposible de creerlo, Malfoy— le espetó Ron con algo de sorna.

—Lo sé, pero a ti no tengo nada que probarte.

El silencio se hizo algo tenso, Draco sabía muy bien que el resto de los padres y algunos maestros escuchaban con atención lo que estaba pasando entre él y el pelirrojo, pero intentó no hacerle caso a lo que sucedía, al fin y al cabo estaban allí por sus hijos y no por un cotilleo digno de las notas de la vieja Rita Skeeter para _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Tal vez no, pero debería existir confianza entre los miembros de este Consejo, cosa que yo ni a ti ni a tu familia le les tengo. ¿Cómo sabemos que este ataque no fue otro de los juegos sucios de tu familia?— Ron se veía enfadado— ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que ocurrió en nuestro segundo año? Porque créeme, sé que tu padre estuvo ligado a esos ataques de manera indirecta.

—Ron— Harry Potter intentó calmar a su amigo.

—No, Harry— le cortó el pelirrojo—. Sabes que tengo razón, ahora mismo podría estar circulando un objeto oscuro entre los dormitorios de Rosie o Al que haya causado el ataque a la hija de Susan y todo podría ser obra de la noble y ancestral familia Malfoy.

Draco respiró profundo, el hombre se estaba metiendo por terrenos muy peligrosos y ni Merlín podría detenerlo si seguía provocándolo.

—Ron, sabes muy bien que eso quedó en el pasado— intervino de nuevo Potter—. Hasta Hermione lo ha dicho…

—Que Hermione haya hecho la vista gorda para contratar a alguien como Malfoy en el Departamento en el que está a cargo no es mi problema— continuó Ron—, mi problema es que el principal sospechoso al que apuntaría en este caso es a un ex Mortífago, porque esto tiene casi una similitud inigualable con su firma.

—Tienes razón, Weasley.

Los padres miraron con sorpresa a Draco.

— ¿La tengo?— Ron parecía haber sido aturdido con un _Confundus_.

—Si me pongo en tu lugar, seguramente me señalaría a mí mismo como sospechoso, incluso diría que mi padre está detrás de todo esto— cosa que no puedo garantizarte por cuestiones personales—, pero si, comprendo completamente tu punto.

—Disculpa mi intromisión, Malfoy— habló por primera vez Úrsula Bole—. Pero, ¿cómo no puedes saber que ni tu padre ni sus amigos no están detrás de todo esto?

—Hace años que no me hablo con mi padre.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mismo que fue roto unos minutos después cuando por la puerta entró estrepitosamente la Profesora Trelawney, seguida por Viktor Krum. El húngaro seguía tal como Draco lo recordaba, pero la Profesora había dado un gran cambio, en nada se parecía a aquella profesora de aspecto chiflado y desprolijo que les había impartido clases de Adivinación años atrás. Llevaba su pelo, ahora plateado por el paso del tiempo, recogido en un moño parecido al de la Profesora McGonagall, su vestimenta era casi prolija y denotaba elegancia, atrás había dejado sus collares exóticos, solo un par de aretes de oro y un collar de perlas era lo que utilizaba a modo de joyería; lo que hacía que uno la reconociera de inmediato eran sus lentes que seguían dándole el aspecto de insecto que siempre había tenido, más en ese momento cuando sus ojos parecían un poco desenfocados y recorrían con nerviosismo el lugar.

—Sybill— la saludó la Profesora McGonagall, lo que logró sacar a la actual Directora del trance en el que parecía estar. Draco reparó en que Harry Potter no dejaba de mirar a la mujer con preocupación.

La Profesora miró algo nerviosa a los presentes, pero sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Susan Bones.

—Su hija no está petrificada— su voz sonó como un susurro lastimero—, Madame Sherrington no sabe… no sabe qué es lo que pueda tener. _Algo oscuro se acerca…_— el timbre le volvió a cambiar, sonaba más grave y las pupilas parecían dilatársele. Los presentes la miraban confundidos—Minerva, he fallado— los ojos de Trelawney se llenaron de lágrimas—, he fallado, Minnie.

Terminado de decir esto, la mujer se desplomó en el suelo, acarreando la pronta atención de todos los que estaban presentes, Viktor Krum fue más rápido y logró sujetarla antes de que se estrellara por completo en el suelo.

—Profesora Trelawney, ¿me escucha?— la voz de Krum sonaba preocupada.

—Llévala de regreso con Enid, Viktor— pidió la Profesora Harris—, es necesario que descanse. Usted también vaya señora Inglebee, creo que a su marido le hará bien estar con usted ya que su hija fue instalada correctamente en la Enfermería.

Susan Bones se levantó y siguió a Viktor Krum, mientras que los presentes no salían del shock que parecía haber dejado la entrada abrupta y breve de la Profesora Trelawney.

—La Profesora ha estado un poco estresada estas últimas semanas— se vio en necesidad de decir el Profesor Farley—, así que espero que sepan entender…

—Disculpe Profesor— le cortó la Señora Corner—, pero creo que esa es una excusa injustificable, más aún después de lo que sucedió esta noche. Cuando hace tres años se decidió que la Profesora Trelawney ocupara el cargo se nos prometió a los padres que conformábamos el Consejo en ese entonces que nunca ocurriría nada de lo que parece estar pasando en estos momentos.

—Señora Corner— la detuvo McGonagall—, si mal no recuerdo usted y su marido fueron de los pocos padres que no tomaron muy bien mi dimisión, pero le pido por favor que no se fije en los detalles recientes para juzgar la capacidad que la Profesora Trelawney ha demostrado tener en estos años que lleva en el cargo.

—Profesora McGonagall, con el respeto que me merece, ¿no cree usted que el Colegio estaría más seguro sin la Profesora Trelawney al mando?

—A Sybill soy capaz de confiarle mi vida, señora Corner y eso que no somos las mejores de las amigas.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa.

—El proceder ahora será el siguiente— habló luego de un rato el Profesor Jenkins—, con John y el señor Potter hemos analizado la Torre de Astronomía en busca de alguna pista que nos lleve al o los culpables, los tres concluimos que fue un ataque proveniente del exterior, por lo que de inmediato pedimos que el Profesor Hagrid se pusiera a vigilar el Bosque Prohibido, ya que tenemos la ligera sospecha que quien quiera que haya hecho esto ha entrado por los Terrenos del Castillo, por lo que nos veremos en la necesidad de fortalecer los métodos de protección y la vigilancia será más estricta, los Premios Anuales ya fueron informados.

—Cuentan con el servicio del Cuartel de Aurores para lo que se presente— añadió Harry.

—Volviendo al tema de Trelawney— volvió a hablar Cho Corner—, si la Profesora no mejora la seguridad del Colegio y vuelve a haber un ataque, juro solemnemente que moveré cielo mar y tierra para que sea removida de su cargo, con las doce firmas o sin ellas.

Dicho aquello la mujer se levantó de manera abrupta y abandonó el lugar.

— ¿Siempre se pone así?— quiso saber Ron.

—Es Cho— respondió Harry como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

—Bien, creo que la sesión debe levantarse hasta nuevo aviso, les mantendremos informados del progreso de la señorita Inglebee, quien de ser necesario será enviada a San Mungo.

Los padres comenzaron a levantarse uno por uno, Draco aún sentía que todo había pasado de manera abrupta, había un par de cosas que seguían dándole vuelta en la mente, hasta que fijándose detenidamente en la imagen que Potter había agrandado y que aún seguía en el centro de la mesa, fue entonces que recordó algo, una cosa a la que no le había dado importancia luego de una de las tantas discusiones que había tenido con su padre, pero aquella había sido reciente y algo en ella le resonó en el asunto que aquella noche estaban tratando.

—Potter— lo llamó enseguida, el aludido estaba despidiéndose de Fleur y Katie, a su lado Ron frunció el ceño—, quisiera unas palabras contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

El pelirrojo los miró de soslayo, pero Draco no se amedrantó, necesitaba hablar con urgencia del asunto, esta vez si algo volvía a ocurrir se aseguraría que el bando en el que estuvieran él y su familia fuera el correcto, ya no le importaba lo que opinara su padre al respecto.

—Dime, Malfoy.

Ambos se habían retirado a una esquina en donde era poco probable que alguien les escuchara, incluso los intentos de Ronald Weasley parecían frustrados.

—Lo que dije recién es cierto, Potter, hace años que no hablo con mi padre de manera civilizada, pero hace un mes atrás algo que dijo en una de esas discusiones, me llamó la atención.

Harry lo miró invitándolo a que continuara.

—Dijo algo como que pronto sucedería algo más grande que la otra vez, obviamente amenazó a mi familia, ese día estaba demasiado molesto porque se enteró por mi madre que mi hijo había quedado en Gryffindor— el pelinegro lo miró con sorpresa—, así es Potter, no todos en mi familia se tomaron con alegría el hecho de que mi hijo quedara fuera de la tradición familiar.

—Entonces, exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que dijo tu padre?

—Según logré charlar luego con mi madre, mi padre ha estado actuando un tanto extraño desde hace un par de meses, no solo desde que se enteró de que mi hijo vendría a Hogwarts, según mamá es como si de repente se hubiera despertado después de casi veinte años de letargo— ambos se miraron comprendiendo el por qué el padre de Draco había quedado devastado después de la Guerra, después de todo, Harry Potter había sido quien le había salvado el pellejo a la familia Malfoy de pasar una temporada en Azkaban—. Ha estado ausentándose de la Mansión por horas, le dice a mi madre que sale a trabajar cuando yo sé de buena fuente que mi padre desde hace años no va a _trabajar_.

Harry lo miró de manera apreciativa.

— ¿Sugieres, entonces, que tu padre sabe acerca de este ataque?

—Es probable— afirmó Draco, su intuición le decía que estaba por el camino correcto y si algo había aprendido en su vida era que su instinto siempre era correcto, más cuando se trataba de leer las acciones de su padre—, por eso estaré al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Tienes en cuenta que esto parece ser arriesgado?

—Lo sé, Potter— asintió el rubio—. Pero no quiero que mi hijo viva los horrores que a nuestra generación le tocó vivir.

Harry asintió.

—Entonces, cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde ubicarme.

—Normalmente no haría esto, pero dadas las circunstancias me atreveré a pedirte un favor a cambio— con lo que el pelinegro lo miró con aprehensión—. No es nada malo, Potter, es solo que si voy a hacerle de espía con mi padre lo más probable es que no esté en casa para Navidad ya que normalmente mi padre parte de viaje todos los años para esas épocas.

—Scorpius puede pasar la Navidad con mi familia, después de todo, parece que nuestros hijos son cómplices de aventuras.

Draco sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía delante de Harry Potter con verdadera alegría, algo que desencajó un poco al Jefe de Aurores, pues nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado los cambios que aquél año conllevarían.

—No se te escapa una, ¿a qué no, Potter?— rio Draco entre dientes.

—Aprendí de un gran maestro.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. Draco captó que se refería a su antiguo Director, por lo que desvió rápidamente la mirada, no quería que la culpa volviera a nublarle los pensamientos.

—Entonces, creo que estamos cubiertos.

—Eso creo— corroboró Harry—. Hasta luego, Malfoy— se despidió tendiéndole la mano.

Draco recordó su primer año en Hogwarts, más precisamente su primer viaje en el Expreso, donde él mismo le había hecho aquél mismo gesto a Harry, quien había rechazado ser su amigo por la forma en la que había tratado a Ron Weasley y la manera despectiva que tenía de ver al resto de los que no eran de "sangre pura". Ese había sido el comienzo de una enemistad de años, aunque siempre, muy en el fondo, Draco siempre se maldijo por haber seguido las creencias de su padre, recordaba haber visto con ojos envidiosos el tipo de amistad que llevaban Potter, Weasley y Granger, ya que él nunca había podido compartir una verdadera amistad de ese tipo con nadie hasta hacía dieciocho años atrás cuando se había comenzado a juntar con Daphne Greengrass, quien siempre se había mantenido neutral dentro de los bandos del Colegio, así había conocido por primera vez a Astoria, la mayor de las Greengrass había tomado muy en serio su papel de casamentera cuando años después se enteró que a Draco le gustaba su hermana pequeña, tanto que hasta cierto punto Draco aún dudaba que la maldición que había tratado de deshacer en aquella pirámide años atrás no había rebotado por causa del hechizo que había lanzado, sino porque su compañera —sorpresivamente Daphne Greengrass— había hecho _algo_ que lo había mandado directo a San Mungo, justo al ala en donde trabajaba Astoria.

—Hasta luego, Potter— Draco le estrechó la mano.

Una sensación extraña lo inundó, fue como si después de años de tormento, por fin consiguiera la paz. Era increíble lo que un pequeño gesto como aquél podía lograr, solo esperaba correr con la misma suerte con los Weasley, ya que su instinto le decía que la amistad de su hijo con aquella familia era algo que duraría eternamente.

Con paso ligero y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de Ron Weasley, Draco avanzó hacia la chimenea del Despacho de Trelawney, donde tomando un puñado de polvos flu se dispuso a regresar a su casa, donde Astoria le esperaba.

***N G***

La mañana del primero de noviembre despertó a los alumnos de Hogwarts de una forma extraña, más de uno ya sabía sobre los hechos que habían tenido lugar en la Torre de Astronomía la noche anterior, por lo que comenzaron a circular teorías de todo tipo. Las más descabelladas según había escuchado Albus Potter, eran que había sido obra del fantasma de Voldemort que se decía rondaba el Castillo, pero él sabía por su padre que eso era remotamente descabellado, ya que él mismo se había encargado de que Lord Voldemort dejara de existir de una vez y para siempre.

—Buenos días— les saludó algo adormilada Rose cuando Scorpius y él tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los murmullos usuales eran un tanto más alborotados que de costumbre, pero Albus no los culpaba, ya que él también estaba algo sacado por lo que le había pasado a Fiona Inglebee.

—Escuché que los padres de Fiona pasaron la noche en la Enfermería— les susurró Rose mientras se servía una porción de huevos con tocino—, es algo insoportable escuchar todas las ideas descabelladas que nuestros compañeros tienen sobre lo que pasó.

Por alguna extraña razón Rose dirigió miradas furibundas a Isabella Kirke y Samuel Jackson que no dejaban de verlos y susurrar entre ellos. Scorpius estaba más callado de lo usual, algo que Albus pasó por alto debido a que recién se levantaba y como siempre decía, le daban dolores terribles de cabeza pensar muy temprano en la mañana.

—Solo espero que se recupere pronto— murmuró Albus—, así podrán atrapar al culpable.

Rose miró discretamente a Scorpius, quien seguía entretenido viendo su plato de cereales que parecía no querer tocar. La pelirroja intuía que el joven Malfoy había escuchado una de las tantas teorías descabelladas que circulaban por todo Hogwarts, solo esperaba que aquél rumor se disuadiera pronto, no le gustaba el rumbo que aquello estaba tomando y no quería tampoco saber la forma en la que podría terminar la cosa si seguía así.

Pronto los tres gryffindors se encaminaron a su primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia, la cual compartían con Hufflepuff. Era una de las clases más tediosas que tenían y eso que era solo el primer año. El fantasmagórico Profesor Binns era legendario entre los alumnos por su soporífera forma de impartir clase.

— ¡Tú!— Joseph Macmillan gritó en cuanto los vio acercarse, Albus se sobresaltó, pero frunció el ceño al ver que señalaba a Scorpius quien lo miraba de manera inmutable— Todo lo que le pasó a Fi, es culpa tuya.

— ¿De qué hablas Macmillan?— inquirió Albus.

—De que la sabandija a la que llamas amigo está siguiendo los pasos de su padre— Albus lo miró sin entender aún, aquello no le estaba gustando para nada.

— ¿Qué te hace suponer semejante sandez?

— ¿A caso no viste la marca en el cielo, Potter? — sin esperar una respuesta el chico de Hufflepuff continuó, a su alrededor se había formado un circulo de alumnos curiosos, Scorpius seguía sin decir palabra, parecía petrificado y Rose a su lado estaba que echaba humo— Tenía una _eme_, una _eme _ de _Malfoy._

—Estás loco Macmillan, ¿lo sabes?

El chico pareció sorprendido por no tener una afirmación a sus teorías por parte de Albus.

—No tanto como tú, Potter— espetó Joseph—, jamás me hubiera imaginado que el hijo del Gran Harry Potter se uniría al _otro _bando.

— ¡BASTA, YA BASTA!

Rose le apuntaba a Macmillan con su varita, los ojos grisáceos del chico la miraron desafiantes.

—Pagaran por lo que le han hecho a Inglebee.

Sin decir nada más la mayoría de los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor entraron en el aula, dejando a un par de compañeros un tanto estupefactos por lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos.

El silencio fue roto cuando Jane Ackerley avanzó hacía donde estaban Scorpius, Albus y Rose.

—Yo les creo a ustedes— la chica les sonrió y así como había llegado frente a ellos se dirigió dando pequeños saltitos al aula donde tomo su usual asiento frente a la clase, con lo que el resto de los que quedaban en el pasillo la imitaron.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius se sentaron al final de la clase, donde nadie los interrumpiría, ni mucho menos les lanzaría miradas acusadoras. El Profesor Binns comenzó su clase sobre las Revueltas de los Duendes, algo que a ninguno de los tres amigos les importaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento.

Scorpius suspiró.

—Sabía que algo así iba a pasar— murmuró.

— ¿Cómo podías saber que Macmillan iba a ser un idiota y pensar eso?— quiso saber Albus.

Rose rodó los ojos, había veces en las que su primo era denso y lento.

—Albus, no solo lo piensa Macmillan— le informó Rose—, se ha corrido la voz por los pasillos del Castillo que el ataque fue obra de ex Mortífagos o en este caso los _hijos_ de ellos.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, algo que en otra ocasión, a Scorpius, le habría dado gracia.

—Oh.

El silencio que se formó entre ellos solo era roto por la voz grave y áspera del Profesor Binns que se escuchaba de fondo.

—Sabes que ninguno de los dos pensamos eso, ¿cierto?— le dijo de pronto Albus.

Scorpius buscó en la mirada del ojiverde algo que le dijera lo contrario, más sin embargo Albus parecía no mentir.

—Gracias.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, Malfoy— le dijo sonriente Rose—. Además, deberías empezar a aprender, ya que estoy segura que al ser nuestro amigo siempre serás el foco de algunos de los rumores más locos que jamás se inventarán.

—Si tú lo dices, Weasley…

Rose se sintió feliz, había logrado que Scorpius sonriera por primera vez en esa mañana. Pronto los tres continuaron con su rutina de siempre, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los susurros que los siguieron por los pasillos del Castillo a cada cambio de clases.

Scorpius pensaba que nada podía ir peor, pero se equivocaba, cuando durante el almuerzo recibió una carta de su padre, esperaba que fuera una respuesta sobre su última carta donde le había contado cómo había adquirido un par de puntos extras por su labor en la Clase de Transformaciones —algo que era inusual para los Gryffindor, ya que el Profesor Jenkins favorecía siempre a los Slytherin— por haber logrado transformar en alfiler un cerillo a su segundo intento. Se dio cuenta de su equivocación en cuanto comenzó a leer la carta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó Albus, quien se había percatado de inmediato del estado de rigidez de su amigo. El chico una vez despierto podía hacer uso de todos sus sentidos a la perfección.

—Son noticias de mi padre— comenzó el rubio—, al parecer no iré a casa para Navidad.

— ¿Y eso?—le miró extrañada Rose.

—No me dice, solo que… pasaré las Navidades con los Potter.

Albus sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Eso es genial!

— ¡Ay, Merlín!— murmuró con la voz queda su prima— Albus, eso significa que…

Los ojos de los dos se miraron fijamente, Albus abrió sus obres verdes de manera sorpresiva y su expresión cambió a una de espanto.

—Pensé que estarían contentos— dijo algo dolido Scorpius.

—No, no es eso Scorpius— se apresuró a decirle Rose—, es que las fiestas serán en mi casa. La tradición Weasley hace que cada Navidad sea en una casa distinta, por ejemplo, este año le toca a mi padre, pero el siguiente le toca a la mamá de Al organizar las fiestas, para que al siguiente año sea en La Madriguera, lo que hace que se repita el ciclo una vez más pasando por todas las casas Weasley.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Eso no explica su _alegría_ hacia mi presencia en tu casa.

Rose miró a Albus de manera suplicante.

—El papá de Rose, es decir, mi tío Ron, puede llegar a ser un tanto… prejuicioso en cuanto a tu presencia.

—No me extrañaría que intentara hacer cualquier cosa, aunque no creo que mamá lo deje.

—Mientras te ganes la confianza de tía Hermione, todo irá bien— le dijo Albus con seguridad—, además creo que por tus hobbies eso será pan comido.

A Scorpius se le retorcieron las tripas, el día había comenzado sin duda mal e iba en peor, solo esperaba que el viaje de sus padres fuera corto y pudiera verlos aunque fuera un par de días en las vacaciones de invierno, nunca antes se había separado tanto de ellos y aunque sería vergonzoso admitirlo, los extrañaba.

—Bueno Scorpius, parece que pasarás tu primera Navidad a la Weasley— sonrió Albus cuando esa noche los dos se preparaban para dormir.

—Solo espero sobrevivir.

Albus rio.

—Descuida, Rose mataría a su padre si algo te pasara— el rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

El pelinegro se maldijo internamente, ya que esa era una teoría que había estado teniendo con James durante algunos días, y la cual usaría a modo de apuesta durante las vacaciones.

—Por nada. Buenas noches, Scorpius.

—Buenas noches, Al.

Aquella noche los sueños de los tres amigos estuvieron repletos de todo tipo de imágenes, las que más destacaban eran estrellas de cinco picos sobre árboles de Navidad decorados con esferas rojas resplandecientes que cantaban a toda voz villancicos en latín.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien, les gustó? ¿Se imaginaban a Draco así o fue demasiado OC? <em>

_No quiero sobre cargar al pobre de Scorpius pero creo que el mundo mágico vivió tantos años con prejuicios que es lógico que aún no desaparezcan, de hecho esa es una de las pequeñas partes de la trama de los siete años que les tengo preparados a estos personajes (oh, si mi objetivo es hacer siete años, a paso un poco lento, pero… si aún siguen conmigo y les gusta la idea, siete años serán)._

_Hora de la mención honorífica a los lectores excéntricos de este fic__:_

_**Miranda Kliese, xXm3ch3Xx, JosWeasleyC **_**y a todo(a)s quienes agregaron a Favoritos o dieron en Follow a esta historia.**

_Tengo además recomendaciones especiales sobre historias excelentes para leer, en esta ocasión les recomiendo_ **Autoengaño Hipotético**_ de _Clio Pooh, _la historia es tan genial que uno duda que no esté leyendo realmente a Rowling, cada detalle y cada idea es sublime, disfruto leerla todos los viernes y no me aguanto las ganas de leer ya el final._

_Por otro lado, les recuerdo que en mi _**fan page**_ de Facebook podrán acceder a las imágenes de cada personaje que aparece en esta historia (aún estoy trabajando en los adultos, ya que se me complicó la existencia este mes por tener que hacer un documental para la facultad –ya mero me gradúo, ¡y no puedo creerlo!–, lo que me llevó a ausentarme más de lo debido)._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido._

_Ahora, sí… ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews!_


	12. Navidad a la Weasley

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Qué increíble es ver el número 2013 en el calendario, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para mi gusto._

_Sé que tardé un poco con el capítulo, pero no fue en vano, es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia… ¡cuarenta hojas! Algo histórico para mí. Me desvelé escribiendo a toda máquina, por ello si ven alguna falla, no duden en hacérmela notar._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a mi hermana __**Queque**__, quien fue la que me apresuró a escribirlo porque quería tener algo pottérico para leer y más si es Scorose (sí, habrá momentos tiernos de este tipo), y también a mi ahijada __**Nikki**__, que está retomando la lectura de esta excentricidad mía. A las dos las quiero un montón y espero que lo disfruten._

_Igualmente a todos los leo abajo. _

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas__._

* * *

><p><strong>NAVIDAD A LA WEASLEY<strong>

— ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

El eco de las voces de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de primero resonaba aquella mañana del viernes por toda el aula de Encantamientos. Todos estaban muy animados ante el prospecto de poder hacer levitar plumas o inclusive algún otro objeto, por lo que intentaban poner el empeño suficiente para poder lograr ser los primeros en realizar dicho encantamiento, aunque era sabido por la mayoría del curso –en especial los Gryffindor– que era casi ley que los que primero lograrían algo serían Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, quienes desde el primer momento se habían tomado muy en serio la competencia por ser el o la mejor del curso. Solo los Ravenclaw les podían igualar de vez en cuando.

—Odio esto— murmuró algo malhumorado Albus quien aún no había logrado mover ni un solo milímetro la pluma blanca que tenía enfrente, a su lado Jane Ackerley miraba con el ceño algo fruncido a su pluma, sin mover si quiera la varita.

Albus pensaba que la niña quería lograr hacer volar la pluma mentalmente, lo cual sería todo un logro, a veces había visto a sus padres hacer magia sin varitas y sabía que eso era algo que muy pocos magos y brujas podían hacer. Suspiró con cansancio, viendo con recelo y algo de frustración a su mejor amigo y su prima que se sentaban al otro lado de él. Rose estaba regañando a Scorpius por algo.

—No debes hacerlo tan fuerte, le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien— decía en su voz mandona, Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Sé cómo hacerlo, Weasley, muchas gracias— le respondió el rubio con un tinte de irritación en la voz.

—Pues no parece, Malfoy— refutó Rose, Albus presentía que a su prima le encantaba hacer enojar a Scorpius, ya que no podían estar cinco minutos en clase sin que ambos no intentaran arrancarse las cabezas.

—Dicen que los que pelean se casan, ¿sabes?— Jane Ackerley lo sacó de su escrutinio.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—Es un dicho muggle— le aclaró la niña—, o al menos eso me dijeron mis primos.

—Oh. ¿Y es un dicho fiable?—no pudo evitar preguntar el chico—, digo, ¿ha habido pruebas de que algo así suceda?

La niña le sonrió, sus ojos castaños brillaban como quien está a punto de compartir los secretos del Universo con alguien, después de haberlos guardado durante mucho tiempo.

—No es cien por ciento comprobable, pero sé de gente en la que ha funcionado— susurró Jane—, y si mis observaciones son ciertas, entre tu prima y Scorpius pasará algo.

Albus la miró extrañado, ya que sabía que la niña durante dos meses había pasado pegada a Scorpius como si estuviera en una extraña fase de enamoramiento.

— ¿A ti no te gusta Scorpius?— en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho quiso haberse pateado a sí mismo, siempre tenía una bocaza más grande que la de un tiburón en asuntos que no eran suyos.

Jane rio por lo bajo al ver su reacción, por lo que el pelinegro se sonrojó.

—Descuida no me incomoda la pregunta— le miró de manera cómplice—, pero para responderte a la pregunta, te diré que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen— añadió para luego dedicarse a hacer volar su pluma— ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Albus se sorprendió en cuanto vio que el objeto salía volando varios metros arriba de sus cabezas.

— ¡Bien hecho, señorita Ackerley!— la voz chillona de Flitwick hizo que todos voltearan en dirección a la mesa que Albus compartía con la chica— ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

Rose y Scorpius miraban la escena boquiabiertos, ya que Jane nunca les había ganado en hacer algo.

Al salir del aula los Gryffindor se encaminaron rumbo a la siguiente clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una de las favoritas de muchos, ya que el Profesor Farley era realmente bueno, los mantenía interesados en las clases y aprendían a pasos agigantados sobre cosas que según les contaban sus padres, recién habían empezado a conocer durante su tercer año.

Esa era la única clase, además de la de Vuelo, que compartían las cuatro casas juntas, debido a que según les había informado el profesor era la mejor forma de aprender sobre Defensa, ya que cuando debían trabajar en pares o en equipo el Profesor los solía separar de sus grupos habituales, para poder generar una mejor unión entre las generaciones. Aquél día el Profesor decidió seguir con el programa que había comenzado con la presentación del Club de Duelo el día de Halloween, lo que a muchos aún les incomodaba —en especial a los Hufflepuff, quienes seguían sin recibir noticias directas sobre el estado de su compañera Fiona Inglebee—, a pesar de que solo habían pasado dos días, Madame Sherrington no había dejado pasar a ver a la Hufflepuff ni siquiera a Ariana Inglebee (la hermana mayor de la niña), por lo que al ser la primera clase después de lo ocurrido aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía era normal que se sintiera en el ambiente una tensión sobrecogedora.

Scorpius era el que, lamentablemente, recibía más atención por el rumor que habían corrido en el Colegio y que tanto Rose como Albus sospechaban había comenzado en las mazmorras de Slytherin, ya que era realmente extraño el comportamiento que parecían tener los chicos de esa casa con respecto al tema, especialmente Cayo Goyle y sus secuaces, era un tanto sospechosa. Se habían pasado aquellos días pavoneando por los pasillos como si fueran los dueños del lugar, actitud que no le había agradado a más de uno, incluso a unos pocos Slytherins como O'Connell, Pingleton y Tydeman, quienes de vez en cuando hacían saber sus opiniones en voz alta. Albus se había enterado de que Diana Pingleton y Francesca O'Connell habían sufrido una broma un tanto pesada por parte de sus compañeras de cuarto, las cuales eran dirigidas por Prunella Flint, quien a su vez era liderada por Cayo Goyle, pero nunca pudieron comprobarlo, en esas treinta y seis horas que llevaban de actitud extraña.

—Bien clase, hoy continuaremos con los hechizos defensivos que vimos con el Señor Potter— anunció el Profesor Farley en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados en sus lugares—. Como ya vimos, los más comunes son el encantamiento _Protego_ y el hechizo de desarme _Expelliarmus_, pero hay veces en las que se pueden utilizar otro tipo de cosas para defenderse, Harry Potter nos comentó que en batallas, siempre sirve saber lo que tenemos alrededor, lo que hace que tengamos una ventaja importante sobre nuestros oponentes. Un gran hombre que conocí hace mucho tiempo, solía decirnos que siempre debíamos estar en alerta permanente. La condición física es importante, por ello es que junto al Profesor Krum hemos ideado que una vez que terminen sus clases de vuelo tendrán por lo menos una vez a la semana la clase de ejercitación corporal…

La clase comenzó a murmurar, algunos en señal de protesta. Albus divisó a Samuel Jackson en la tercera fila, su compañero de Gryffindor no era para nada atleta, su pasión eran los caramelos de Honeydukes que siempre le mandaban cada semana desde casa, incluso Amanda Neil de Hufflepuff parecía algo alterada, pero la expresión de terror en el rostro de Prunella Flint opacaba al resto, la chica estaba realmente aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de tener que levantar un solo dedo para algo. No era que él fuera prejuicioso, porque si se lo preguntaban directamente afirmaría que odiaba tener Educación Física, incluso en la escuela Primaria fue la única materia que tenía baja y eso se debía a su falta de coordinación, pero entendía a lo que iban los profesores, lo había visto en los ojos de su padre luego de que descubrieran a Fiona Inglebee flotando en la Torre de Astronomía —su padre había participado del rescate y la investigación del lugar, por lo que, seguramente llevado por el pánico quiso asegurarse un momento de que sus dos hijos estuvieran a salvo, Albus aún recordaba el azoramiento que había sentido al ver a su padre entrando a toda velocidad en la Sala Común de Gryffindor pidiendo casi a gritos ver a sus hijos—, la expresión del miedo por lo que probablemente aquél ataque significase en un futuro que no parecía tan lejano, el terror por saber que al parecer Scorpius y Rose tenían razón y que la Profesora Trelawney había hecho una profecía, como la que él sabía que había marcado el destino de su padre, el pavor por pensar en lo que hacía casi veinte años había sufrido el mundo mágico. Sabía que si los profesores habían decidido todo aquello era, al menos para prevenir algo que podría llegar a pasar, después de todo como decía la abuela Molly, siempre es mejor estar prevenido.

—Lo sé, lo sé, a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de tener que entrenarme físicamente para nada, aunque no lo parezca soy muy descoordinado— anunció el Profesor, con lo que la clase inmediatamente guardó silencio—. Asombroso, ¿no es así? Les cuento esto porque los entiendo de verdad, sé que a muchos les cuesta incluso tener que hacer volar sus escobas— sus ojos se posaron en algunos de sus compañeros que, efectivamente, no eran del todo buenos en la clase del Profesor Krum, en las que sorpresivamente tanto Amanda como Samuel tenían buenas aptitudes, pese al pavor de hacer ejercicio físico, lo que parecía haberlos tranquilizado un poco, la única que seguía tan blanca como el papel era Flint, pero a Albus no le importaba, sentía que era necesario que por lo menos a alguien de ese grupo de Slytherin le bajaran los humos, más después de las sospechas que tanto él como Rose tenían sobre los rumores que corrían que culpabilizaban a Scorpius por lo sucedido con Fiona—, en este caso el Profesor intentará enseñarles además otro tipo de cosas como las que a él le enseñaron en Drumstrang en sus tiempos de estudiante.

—Dicen que en esa escuela enseñan mucho las Artes Oscuras— susurró Scorpius—, me lo dijo mi padre una vez.

—No creo que nos quiera enseñar nada de eso— refutó Rose, quien lo había escuchado.

Albus se encogió de hombros, él no tenía ni la más pálida idea sobre lo que podía querer sugerir Scorpius con su comentario.

—No es nada que a lo mejor les desagrade— continuó el Profesor Farley—, les adelanto esto para que cambien un poco esas caras— Albus miró a su alrededor, la mayoría miraba al Profesor con expresiones que iban desde la duda hasta la socarronería, el pelinegro rodó los ojos—. Una de las ideas que tenemos es enseñarles a utilizar otro tipo de herramientas además de las varitas y las escobas, por ejemplo, tiro con arco o incluso un poco de equitación con algunos de los hipogrifos que cría Hagrid, pero eso sería para mucho más adelante.

La clase parecía haber recibido la mejor noticia del año, los murmullos aumentaron y esta vez las expresiones de fastidio se habían tornado de suma expectativa. Incluso Rose se veía deleitada ante lo que les esperaba en esa materia.

—Esperen a que mi padre se entere de esto— dijo Scorpius con convicción—, es algo peligroso que nos enseñen a usar armas como a los muggles.

—No creo que sea tan malo— le refutó, como siempre, Rose—. Es más, creo que será una excelente oportunidad para…

—Ya, déjalo, tú siempre defenderás lo que haga el Profesor Krum, no importa lo peligroso que sea.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando, _Malfoy_?—Albus se encogió en su asiento, seguramente en unos pocos segundos daría comienzo la Tercera Guerra Mundial en plena aula de Defensa.

—Lo que escuchaste, _Weasley_— le espetó Scorpius con sorna—, que andas como enamorada del Profesor y ni siquiera te das cuenta que bien podría haber sido el responsable de lo que pasó el miércoles en la noche.

Rose y Albus lo miraron con asombro.

— ¿Qué dices?—Albus no podía entender el razonamiento de su amigo, aquella idea sonaba descabellada.

Scorpius bajó la voz para asegurase de que nadie los escuchara.

—Es un poco obvio, ¿no creen? El profesor fue el primero en llegar a la Torre llevando en la mano su escoba y además está el hecho de que haya sido alumno de Drumstrang.

—Lo que dices es algo descabellado, Scorpius.

Albus respiró aliviado, Rose había parado con la guerrilla, pero aún no parecía convencida con la ideología que les estaba presentando el rubio.

—Crean lo que quieran, pero a mí me da mala espina todo esto.

Sin decir más nada, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a escuchar con atención a lo que el Profesor Farley decía, dejando a sus amigos un tanto aturdidos. Rose rodó los ojos, ya que lo mismo sería capaz de sugerir su padre, quien por algún extraño motivo había parecido sumamente disgustado con la idea de que Viktor Krum fuese el Instructor de Vuelo de los alumnos de Hogwarts, luego de que se anunciara el retiro de Madame Hooch el año pasado.

La pelirroja suspiró, todo ese asunto ya estaba dándole dolores de cabeza y lo único que quería era tener una educación libre de sorpresas como las que habían pasado sus padres. Sí, en algún momento le había gustado la idea de poder vivir un cuarto de las cosas que ellos pasaron, pero ahora que las cosas parecían encaminarse a _ese_ rumbo su estómago se apretujaba de los nervios, tanto que pensaba que si le ponían de nuevo el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, este le diría que se había equivocado con su selección y que era mejor como Hufflepuff, ya que la valentía se le había esfumado casi por completo.

Aunque el resto del día no fue tan eventual como parecía que iba a hacer al comienzo de esa mañana, la clase de pociones resultó aburrida luego de que la Profesora Harris regañara al grupo de Goyle por no haber hecho la tarea sobre la poción para curar furúnculos, en la cual tuvieron que trabajar por un corto periodo de tiempo y que Jane Ackerley una vez más fue incapaz de hacer correctamente, pese al logro que había tenido la niña esa mañana en Encantamientos seguía siendo un desastre en Pociones, algo que le alegró un poco más el día a Rose, ya que no se había recuperado del todo de la sorpresa que Jane les había dado a todos, internamente la pelirroja sabía que estaba siendo caprichosa, pero su afán por ser la mejor de la clase no iba a detenerse, después de todo debía destacarse, no por nada era la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Luego del almuerzo tuvieron clases de vuelo, donde Scorpius ni siquiera se molestó en seguir las instrucciones del Profesor Krum, Rose aún no podía entender de dónde sacaba semejantes ideas su amigo sobre lo sucedido con Fiona Inglebee, sabía que en cierta forma algunas de las actitudes del profesor húngaro eran un tanto sospechosas, pero no por ello quería decir que podía ser cierto lo que Scorpius decía.

Los alumnos estaban bastante interesados en el nuevo aspecto de la práctica de educación física que les había dicho el Profesor Farley, por lo que no tardaron en llenar de preguntas al Profesor Krum al respecto, aunque el hombre solo se dedicó a responderles con indirectas, Rose supo que aquello había sido por orden de alguno de los Directivos o incluso el Consejo Escolar, cosa que no tardó en señalarle a Scorpius. El rubio se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo por toda respuesta, seguía empeñado en pensar que había algo más del profesor que ninguna otra persona era capaz de percibir.

Así fue como poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, entrado el mes de noviembre el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, si bien el fresco invierno comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia eso no ayudaba a enfriar los nervios que se habían instalado en el Castillo cuando se anunció el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, en el cual se enfrentarían Gryffindor y Slytherin, era uno de los clásicos deportivos de Hogwarts.

Tanto James como Fred se encontraban nerviosos, sería su primer partido como parte del equipo, y a pesar de que sabían que sus padres estarían en las gradas para alentarlos, no paraban de tener dudas sobre sus habilidades. Algo que Albus tomó en cuenta al ver que el grado de las bromas de su hermano y su primo, bajaban a un nivel casi considerable (aún les daban de manera encubierta a los alumnos de Slytherin pastillas vomitivas, sus víctimas favoritas eran Cayo Goyle y Augustus Zabini, lo mejor del caso era que ningún profesor podía comprobar que ellos estuvieran involucrados).

El día del partido era un sábado, el sol brillaba en lo alto rodeado por muy pocas nubes, lo que hacía que el clima fuera idóneo para jugar Quidditch, o al menos eso escucharon decir por milésima vez a Jocelyn Wood. La Capitana de Gryffindor no dejaba de darles instrucciones a los miembros del equipo en lo que iba del desayuno. Scorpius miraba con compasión a aquellos que tenían que escucharla, él mismo ya se sentía mareado y no tenía la presión de subir a una escoba para "_pelear por la Copa_", como les decía la chica.

—Si tengo que seguirla escuchando le daré un caramelo silenciador— dijo James una vez que Jocelyn se dispuso a terminar su desayuno al lado de sus amigas de curso, casi al otro lado de la mesa.

Albus miró con diversión a su hermano.

—No la puedes culpar, al fin y al cabo es verdad lo que dice. Hufflepuff ha ganado ya varias veces la copa y Gryffindor no la ha ganado en años…

—Gracias por el recordatorio, Al— murmuró con malhumor Fred.

—No hay de que, primo— sonrió el pelinegro, se notaba que Albus estaba contento de poder ser pesado con su hermano, al fin y al cabo mayoritariamente siempre era al revés.

—Todo saldrá bien— les dijo Rose con confianza—, al fin de cuentas comparten la sangre de los mejores jugadores que Gryffindor tuvo.

James y Fred bufaron, la presión los estaba matando.

—Lo mismo dije— sonrió Sean quien ya iba por su segundo plato de tocino—, pero no me escuchan. ¿Te vas a comer eso?— le preguntó a James que dejaba de lado su plato de huevos revueltos con salchicha.

El mayor de los Potter negó con la cabeza, ya no tenía hambre. Se sentía incluso más nervioso que cuando había tenido que ser Seleccionado el año anterior ante todos los ojos que lo veían de manera expectante, ya no quería imaginar lo que sería en el Estadio. Igualmente se sentía capaz de vencer al equipo de Vaelico Higgs, a quien ya había visto jugar el año anterior, aquél Slytherin no era el más agraciado para estar sobre una escoba y sus intentos de batear las bludgers eran casi cómicos, lo que jugaba en contra era que el joven era más grande que ellos y de complexión un poco más grande, por lo que tanto Fred como él debían tener una agilidad y destreza que lograra superar esas ventajas del alumno de séptimo.

—Hora de enfrentar la diversión— les llamó Scorpius en cuanto vio que Jocelyn Wood se levantaba de la mesa con aire decidido.

Los seis siguieron con entusiasmo al resto del equipo que luego fue seguido por los alumnos y profesores, en aquellas instancias, nadie quería perderse el partido, ya que se había corrido la voz de que el equipo que había armado Wood ese año les daría dolores de cabeza al resto de los equipos de las otras casas.

El Profesor Longbottom era uno de los profesores más entusiastas en el deporte, iba ataviado de pies a cabeza de color rojo y algunos accesorios dorados, algunos comentaban que había intentado, a modo de tradición, llevar un gorro con cabeza de león (un regalo que le había hecho Luna Lovegood cuando había entrado en Hogwarts como Profesor), el cual rugía cada tanto, pero sus colegas lo habían escondido en algún lugar del castillo imposibilitando que el Profesor completara su atuendo.

Los primos Weasley se reunieron alrededor de James y Fred para desearles un buen partido, incluso Molly, quien había dejado de lado su porte seria de prefecta y llevaba pintada la cara de color rojo y dorado.

—Pateen traseros, amigos— se despidió Sean de James y Fred.

—No creo que sean tan buenos como nuestro equipo— les sonrió con algo de diversión Louis, quien era Cazador del Equipo de Ravenclaw—, pero no estaría mal que le ganaran por una vez a Slytherin.

James y Fred tomaron a su primo de los hombros e intentaron despeinarlo, una proeza un tanto difícil, ya que Louis era más alto que ellos. Cuando llegó el turno de Albus, el ojiverde solo se limitó a hacerle un amago de puñetazo en el antebrazo, para luego sonreírle.

—Te va a ir bien— le aseguró, su hermano le miró con agradecimiento.

—Al fin y al cabo, somos Potter, ¿no es así?— ambos rieron.

Luego de que Rose se despidiera de ellos, los tres Gryffindor de primero se dedicaron a buscar un asiento en una de las gradas destinadas a su casa. Albus llevaba consigo unos binoculares que le había regalado su tío Ron hacía casi cuatro años atrás cuando habían ido al Mundial de Quidditch en Brasil, el cual era capaz de ralentizar las jugadas y decirte cada uno de los nombres de los jugadores, las faltas, las jugadas (incluso repetirlas), además de que podías seleccionar entre más de veinte idiomas, incluyendo sirenio. Aún recordaba cómo le había ayudado bastante al no entender ni un _knut_ lo de portugués del comentarista de la final.

Rose observó entre las gradas donde divisó a su tío George, quien hablaba animadamente con tío Harry, mientras que parecía que sus tías Ginny y Angelina estaban hablando con otros padres que, si no se equivocaba, formaban parte el Consejo Escolar. La niña sabía que solo a los familiares directos de los nuevos jugadores se les tenía permitido asistir al juego, por eso no le extrañó la presencia de sus tíos, mas sin embargo lo que la sorprendió fue ver a su padre con cara de pocos amigos al lado de su tío Harry, no se había dado cuenta de qué él estaba allí, hasta que el tío George se había movido un poco, descubriendo así, tras él la figura de su padre.

—Estan nuestros padres, Al—le susurró a su primo—, en las gradas del Consejo Escolar.

Albus miró por los binoculares en la dirección a la que Rose le señalaba.

—Oh, genial. Parece que el tío Ron ha despertado con el pie izquierdo— Albus veía como el papá de su prima comenzaba lo que parecía una acalorada discusión con su papá, por lo poco que podía entender de leerle los labios decía algo como «_Navidad_», «_en mi casa_» y alguna que otra palabrota que su tía Hermione seguro no aprobaría.

—Mi padre está ahí también— la voz de asombro de Scorpius los sacó a ambos primos de su detenida observación a las exageradas gesticulaciones del papá de Rose.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la esquina superior izquierda de las gradas hablando con una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y un hombre de ojos del mismo color, tez pálida y semblante algo demacrado que le daban una apariencia de vampiro. Ambos lucían los colores de Slytherin, por lo que supuso serían antiguos compañeros de su padre, quienes iban a ver jugar a alguno de sus hijos.

—Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, alumnos, Profesores y Miembros del Consejo Escolar al primer partido de esta temporada— la voz de Mike Jordan resonó en el Estadio, el chico de sexto curso era fácil de distinguir en su lugar frente a una especie de micrófono en la grada que ocupaban los Profesores y el Consejo Escolar, atrás del joven de Gryffindor estaban sentados los Profesores Callisto, Harris y Longbottom—. Históricamente este partido siempre es jugado por las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin— los vítores del público eran estruendosos, incluso los de primero gritaban a todo pulmón por la Casa a la que pertenecían o con la que simpatizaban (en ese caso la mayoría simpatizaba a la casa de los leones, por lo que los colores rojo y dorado decoraban más de una grada).

»Hoy ambos equipos se enfrentan luego de una temporada un tanto desastrosa para ambos, ya que el año pasado la Copa se la llevó por tercera vez consecutiva la Casa de Hufflepuff— la grada destinada a los tejones aplaudió con entusiasmo a algunos de los jugadores que conformaban su equipo y que se encontraban mezclados entre ellos dispuestos a ver el partido, Albus vio como algunos se detenían a abrazar a una pelirroja que identificó como la hermana de Fiona, Ariana, quien sin duda formaba parte del equipo de su casa. Al pelinegro se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en su compañera, la cual había seguía bajo la observación de Madame Sherrington, incluso se decía que algunos medi-magos de San Mungo habían ido a ver a la niña con resultados nulos—, es por eso que les pido recibamos a los jugadores de Gryffindor— las ovaciones estallaron aún más—, como Capitana y guardiana del equipo por cuarto año consecutivo, la hermosa y talentosa, ¡Jocelyn Wood!— la chica sobrevoló por el campo, en forma de un manchón rojo—. Este año como ya adelanté el equipo ha incorporado nuevos talentos, démosle la bienvenida a la nueva buscadora, quien además es hermana de la Capitana, la familia Wood demuestra así tener mucho talento— detrás de Jordan se escuchó un carraspeo proveniente de la Profesora Harris—, con ustedes, ¡Amber Wood!

Albus, Rose y Scorpius aplaudieron con ganas, la chica era bastante amigable con ellos, incluso los ayudaba cuando se encontraban en apuros, especialmente si James, Fred y Sean querían tomarlos como conejillos de indias.

—En los puestos tradicionales de cazadores tenemos a los ya conocidos… ¡Romilda Macmillan, Connor Malone y Patrick Davies!

— ¿Esa es la hermana de Macmillan?— preguntó algo sorprendido Scorpius.

—Va a quinto, a veces se junta con nuestra prima, Dominique— respondió Rose.

—No sabía que ella estaba en Gryffindor—dijo Albus, quien también estaba algo sorprendido. Macmillan no le estaba cayendo muy bien últimamente, era demasiado prejuicioso para su gusto.

—Y por último, pero no menos importantes, las nuevas caras del equipo, quienes ya por sus nombres son unas estrellas, el año pasado ganaron el título de bromistas del año, recibamos a los nuevos golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor, ¡James Potter y Fred Weasley!

La tribuna de Gryffindor saltó en vítores, ya parecía como si el equipo hubiera sido declarado ganador invicto. Desde las gradas de los Profesores y del Consejo Escolar, los Potter y los Weasley gritaban con entusiasmo.

—Ahora pasemos con el equipo de Slytherin, recibamos al Capitán y golpeador estrella, ¡Vaelico Higgs!

La tribuna verde y plateada alentaba al jugador con aplausos y silbidos, el grupo de Cayo Goyle era uno de los que más parecía ovacionar al muchacho. Scorpius, para sorpresa de sus dos amigos, abucheó al golpeador.

—Es el novio de la hermana de Goyle— les explicó rápido—, es uno de los que siempre lidera el grupo para molestarme.

Albus recordó la historia de la última Navidad de su amigo, comprendiendo entonces que aquél chico era uno de los responsables por que la vida de Scorpius fuera un tanto solitaria. Lo bueno, se recordó el pelinegro, era la razón por la que él había podido ver tras el apellido de Scorpius y empezar una amistad con él.

—Recibamos también al buscador, de quinto año, ¡Alexander Bole!

La pareja que estaba con Draco Malfoy aplaudía con entusiasmo.

—En el puesto de cazadores siguen, ¡Ophiuchus Avery y Marcus Pucey!, la nueva adición de este trio es ¡Orion Bletchley! En el puesto de guardián vuelve ¡Hydrus Montague!— los jugadores comenzaron a alinearse— Y por último, el que será la mano derecha de Higgs en todo el partido, el nuevo golpeador… ¡Cepheus Pucey!

—Así que ambos Pucey estan en el equipo— la voz de Sean los distrajo un momento mientras veían atentamente como el Profesor Krum llevaba la caja con la quaffle, las bludgers y la snitch.

— ¿Eso es malo?— quiso saber Rose, quien en algunas ocasiones había escuchado a su primo James hablar del talento de Marcus Pucey como cazador, incluso Dominique parecía un poco sorprendida, y eso que a la chica no le gustaba demasiado el deporte.

—Marcus es buen cazador, pero los que están con él no lo complementan, al menos Avery no lo hace, no sé cómo sea Bletchley en la escoba, hace un año que no lo veo volar. De hecho era un poco torpe, así que aún tengo esperanzas en nuestro equipo, no por nada Jocelyn ha hecho entrenar como locos. Por otro lado Cepheus es un poco más listo que su hermano, me sorprende que Higgs no lo haya puesto como buscador, aunque Bole es muy bueno— explicó el chico—. Igualmente ninguno se compara con la destreza de James y Fred, esos dos parecen tener una conexión que va más allá del entendimiento humano y eso que no son hermanos.

—Dímelo a mí que crecí con uno de ellos, cuando se unen para hacer algo a veces da miedo— le secundó Albus, recordando cada una de las famosas bromas que solían poner en la familia, incluso las del día de Navidad ya se habían convertido en tradición y todos los años cada Weasley y Potter hacían bromas a cada integrante de la familia, era realmente divertido—. Incluso mamá y tía Angelina piensan que son como gemelos de padres distintos. A todos les recuerdan un poco a los tíos George y su difunto gemelo Fred, aunque papá dice que tienen una tendencia que va más allá con la sangre Potter…

Los ojos de Sean brillaron con entendimiento.

—Los famosos Merodeadores, un cuarteto sorprendente si me lo preguntas.

Albus lo miró extrañado, muy pocos sabían que su difunto abuelo y sus amigos conformaban la mejor banda de bromistas de Hogwarts de su época, título que fue puesto en peligro con la llegada de los gemelos Weasley al Castillo, años más tarde.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Ya va a comenzar— anunció Rose, ella estaba a la expectativa de lo que podía suceder en el campo de Quidditch, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle.

—El Profesor Krum ya ha liberado las bludgers y la snitch, toma la quaffle, la arroja y… ¡Comienza el Partido!— los jugadores se abalanzaron a sus puestos. James y Fred volaban a una velocidad vertiginosa tratando de batear las bludgers a miembros del equipo contrario y salvando por poco a los del suyo—. Malone tiene la quaffle, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia los aros de Slytherin, una bludger de Higgs le impide el paso. La quaffle entra en posesión de Slytherin a manos de Marcus Pucey, ese chico sabe controlar su escoba y eso que yo soy Gryffindor.

Arriba en el aire Alexander Bole y Amber Wood miraban con atención a su alrededor, en busca de un brillo dorado que les delatara el lugar donde se encontraba la snitch. Scorpius intentaba no perderse ni un solo detalle de eso, incluso él mismo miraba en busca de la pelotita dorada y alada, en un par de ocasiones le pareció ver a lo lejos un brillo como el que esta emitía, pero solo era el reflejo de los binoculares de algunos alumnos e incluso alguno que otro reloj.

El clima era realmente placentero a pesar de que el viento estuviera fresco, la primera nevada del año no estaba pronosticada sino para los primeros días de diciembre, lo que significaba que pronto los Terrenos estarían cubiertos por una gruesa capa blanca. Esa era una de las épocas del año que a Scorpius más le gustaba. El Castillo se veía imponente al lado del Lago Negro y el Bosque Prohibido. El chico se preguntó si desde la altura en la que estaban Wood y Bole podría ser capaz de divisar la Cabaña de Hagrid o incluso el muro de piedra atravesaba una parte del Castillo y el cual era conocido como el _Muro de los Lamentos_, el cual había sido erigido en honor a los caídos de la Segunda Guerra. En cada Aniversario, los familiares de las víctimas de la Guerra dejaban pequeños mementos que iban adornando de a poco ese muro, en algunas ocasiones a Scorpius le había parecido ver que de entre las piedras salía el brillo característico de un tipo de hadas, pero solo había sido momentáneo, por lo que no podía garantizar si lo que había visto era verdad o no.

— ¡Gryffindor anota!—la voz de Mike Jordan lo regresó al juego, el equipo de los leones iba a la cabeza por diez puntos y ninguno de los buscadores aún había dado señales de haber visto a la snitch, algo que a Scorpius no le preocupaba, sabía que a veces podían tardar incluso días en aparecer, como había pasado en un Mundial hacía unos años atrás—. La quaffle entra en posesión se Slytherin, la tiene Pucey, Gryffindor se le adelanta y con un increíble movimiento de manos Malone se hace con la pelota. ¡Qué jugada increíble! Higgs intenta batear una bludger al cazador, Malone la esquiva, Potter lanza la bludger contra Higgs, quien vuelve a batear, esta vez en dirección al joven golpeador.

La tribuna miraba con asombro como las bludgers iban y venían entre James y Higgs, hasta que Fred en un movimiento impredecible sobrevoló cerca del Slytherin y lanzó la bludger contra el cazador nuevo de las serpientes Bletchley quien trastabilló de su escoba, en una caída de unos cuatro metros. Afortunadamente los profesores lo previeron a tiempo, pero aquello significaba un tiro libre en favor del equipo verde, aunque al parecer fue una falta por parte de Gryffindor, porque Fred se había salido de las líneas estipuladas del campo. Los leones rugieron indignados cuando el Profesor Krum confirmó la falta.

—Marcus Pucey se dispone a lanzar y… ¡Wood la detiene! Esa chica es fantástica, es un año más grande que yo, pero juro que le pediré que se case conmigo en algún momento.

— ¡JORDAN!— exclamaron a coro los profesores, aunque la risa de Callisto no espero a hacerse oír, sin duda el Profesor estaba pensando en lo mucho que el chico se parecía a su padre, Lee Jordan, quien en tiempos de estudiante había sido el comentarista de los partidos, ahora era uno de los que estaban al frente de la campaña del partido pro-muggle, ya que se comentaba que el hombre quería expandir su columna de opinión del Profeta hacia la radio con un programa similar al que había creado con los gemelos Weasley: _Potter Watch_.

—Lo siento profesores, Malone tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Davies, no a Macmillan, no la tiene Davies… ¡Esperen un segundo, ese amago es conocido! —Albus se dio cuenta que ni Macmillan, ni Davies habían recibido la quaffle, sino que habían simulado atrapar algo para confundir a los Slytherins que sin Bletchley se las tenían que ingeniar con un cazador menos— ¡Malone sigue en posesión de la quaffle, el Gryffindor se acerca peligrosamente a los aros esquivando sorprendentemente una bludger enviada por el pequeño Pucey, avanza velozmente y… anota! ¡Gryffindor va a la cabeza!

Veinte a cero, si Amber atrapaba la snitch sacarían una buena ventaja, según los cálculos de Rose, solo esperaba que la chica fuera buena, porque aún no había dado señales de haber visto la pelota dorada.

—Aún no hay señales de la snitch, ¿verdad?— preguntó en voz alta.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Yo al menos no he visto nada, pero confío en que Wood sea rápida para…

— ¡Ahí!—exclamó Scorpius— A unos metros bajo los postes de Slytherin.

Rose miró en dirección a donde el rubio miraba triunfante, donde un destello dorado confirmó lo que el chico decía.

—Y ni Wood ni Bole la han visto aún— dijo Albus indignado—, deberías ser buscador Scor, eres demasiado observador.

—No creo que sea tan bueno, si alguien me pregunta, el puesto de guardián me gusta más— explicó, era una de las cosas de las que hablaba poco, ya que en su familia el Quidditch era casi un tema de discusión entre su padre y su abuelo Lucius—. Me gusta la idea de proteger los aros e impedir que el equipo contrario anote.

Rose lo miraba anonada, cada día Malfoy salía con algo que refutaba las pocas palabras que su padre le había dicho unos meses atrás en la Estación de King's Cross, era obvio que el chico no era igual a su padre, como ella misma no era ni su madre ni su padre. A veces costaba comprenderlo un poco, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo terminaría de aceptar realmente lo que su cerebro en esos momentos le estaba marcando, y es que había otras ocasiones en las que Scorpius se mostraba como una serpiente de Slytherin con comentarios astutos que la sacaban de quicio y mandaban a la basura todo vestigio de cualidad positiva que Rose habría observado del chico.

—Yo no soy bueno resguardando nada— le aseguró Albus, quien de repente recordó los incidentes que habían ocurrido luego de que jugara Quidditch con sus primos ese verano. A su mente regresó la imagen de una serpiente que le miraba atentamente con sus ojos amarillentos e hipnóticos.

«_Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho_»_._

La voz resonaba en su mente, tan clara como aquél día en el campo de La Madriguera.

— ¿Qué _demonios_…?

Albus levantó la vista a tiempo para ver como Amber Wood se lanzaba en picada hacia los gradas de Gryffindor, específicamente a un punto un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

—Al parecer la pequeña Wood ha visto la snitch, Bole le pisa los talones… ¡Vamos, peque Wood, tú puedes!

— ¡JORDAN!— el coro de los Profesores no tardó en escucharse.

—Lo siento, profesores— Mike seguía disculpándose, cuando Albus vio a Amber a centímetros suyos— ¡Wood ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Tomen esa, serpientes! ¡Gryffindor gana!

— ¡SEÑOR JORDAN!— la exclamación un tanto alterada de la Profesora Harris no dejó de escucharse.

Albus corrió hacia el campo a felicitar a su hermano y a su primo, quienes ya estaban recibiendo abrazos eufóricos por parte de Molly, Dominique y Victoire, haciendo que los dos chicos hicieran gala del rubor Weasley que llevaban en los genes. James incluso se veía un tanto mortificado, para el gusto de su hermano, quien se dio cuenta que Amber Wood estaba a solo unos metros de distancia siendo felicitada por su familia. Albus casi se tropieza consigo mismo al ver que entre esa multitud se encontraba Oliver Wood, era uno de sus jugadores favoritos.

— ¡Felicidades Potter!— escuchó a Amber decirle a su hermano en cuanto la chica se acercó a saludarles— Estuvieron geniales, los dos— añadió provocando que el rubor de James fuera más prominente. Fred solo se limitó a reír por lo bajo, lo cual acrecentó las sospechas de Rose sobre si a su primo le gustaba la menor de las Wood o no.

—Gracias, Wood— carraspeó James—. Tú no estuviste tan mal tampoco.

— ¡Oh, por favor!— sonrió la niña— Todos saben que sería mejor como cazadora.

En ese momento aparecieron a su lado Harry y Ginny, sus padres se veían contentos, pero Albus no prestaba atención, ya que hacía unos segundos Scorpius había estado a su lado y ahora no estaba, lo buscó con la mirada para encontrarlo a varios metros más alejado que el resto, hablando con Draco Malfoy. Ambos parecían estar hablando de un tema serio, la postura rígida de su amigo le indicaba que Scorpius no estaba del todo satisfecho de lo que estaban charlando. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle después, cuando las aguas estuvieran más tranquilas. Le causó gracia ver a su tío Ron viendo de refilón hacia donde los dos rubios se encontraban, se imaginaba que pronto les llegaría un sermón sobre las amistades a él y a su prima. Harry, previendo lo mismo que su hijo, aprovechó ese momento para presentarles a sus hijos y sobrinos a Oliver Wood, quien había sido el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor en sus épocas de estudiante.

Albus estaba feliz, siempre había escuchado acerca de las hazañas de Oliver Wood al mando del Puddlemere United y ahora lo tenía frente a frente, era una de los beneficios que disfrutaba por ser el hijo de Harry Potter, aunque la mayoría el tiempo fuera un dolor de cabeza. Pronto las familias se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, lo cual genero uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar, pero al final terminaron charlando amistosamente, los Wood acordaron verse pronto con tío George y Harry en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, para rememorar viejos tiempos, o al menos eso había dicho Wood, ya que tenía un brillo especial al mencionar la cantidad de primos Weasley que había en el Colegio.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres y tíos para retomar su camino hacia el Castillo, donde en la Sala Común les esperaban con una fiesta de victoria. Molly se había asegurado que no se infiltrara nada ilegal en esa fiesta, especialmente después de un incidente que habían tenido el año anterior con el ponche y una botella de whiskey de fuego.

— ¿Has visto a Scorpius?— le preguntó Rose antes de entrar en la Sala Común, desde afuera podían escuchar el tumulto de una fiesta que parecía haber empezado sin el resto del equipo.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con su papá— le respondió Albus—, se veía que era un tema un tanto… serio.

—A veces eres muy observador, Al— la voz de Scorpius les hizo dar un respingo. El rubio se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana que quedaba un tanto escondida por culpa de una armadura que se encontraba en el medio.

— ¿Scor?

—Sí, soy yo.

Los dos amigos se miraron al notar la pesadumbre en el timbre de voz de su amigo, por lo que no tardaron en acercarse a donde Scorpius estaba.

— ¿Estas bien?— le miró inquisitivamente Rose, el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con la vista perdida en un punto en los Terrenos del Castillo.

—Estuve hablando con papá sobre las vacaciones de invierno— concedió el chico luego de unos minutos de silencio—. No es que no me agrade la idea de ir a tu casa de vacaciones, Al— se apresuró a decir, con lo que el pelinegro le hizo un gesto de comprensión, él también estría un tanto sacado de lugar si sus padres de la noche a la mañana le dicen que debe pasar las vacaciones en una casa a la que nunca había ido, a pesar de ser la de su mejor amigo, más después de casi seis meses sin verse.

—Te entiendo— le dijo Albus, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises de su amigo quien le sonrió con gratitud.

—Es que fue todo tan repentino, incluso no quiere decirme a dónde irán con mamá. Y mamá en sus cartas es muy evasiva, ¡es frustrante!

—Los adultos son frustrantes— le concedió Rose, quien recordaba la mirada suspicaz que su padre le había lanzado al rubio en el campo de Quidditch, solo esperaba que no intentara nada el día de Navidad de lo que podría arrepentirse, ya que era bien sabido en la familia que Ron Weasley siempre era un bocaza que metía la pata cada que podía.

—Pero, ¿por qué simplemente no me pueden decir qué es más importante que pasar las Navidades los tres juntos?

—Tal vez es algo que tiene que ver con su trabajo, algo sin importancia— intentó hacerle razonar Albus—. Además esta será la primera vez en la que podrás ver que tener tantos hermanos y primos no es un festín como lo pintan.

Esta vez Scorpius sonrió de verdad, esa era una de las cosas que había estado discutiendo en el Expreso de Hogwarts con Albus cuando se habían conocido. A veces no podía creer que tuviera tan buenos amigos, bueno, eso sí Rose no se ponía pesada.

— ¡Oh, Merlín!— chilló Rose— Me había olvidado de la súper broma navideña.

Albus la miró con sorpresa, esa era una de las cosas que jamás se le pasaba por alto a Rose, de hecho maquinaba la broma perfecta con meses de anticipación.

— ¿¡La qué!?—Scorpius los miró con alarma.

—Es una tradición familiar— le explicó rápidamente Albus—, normalmente Rose la planifica desde unos meses antes… yo ya tengo preparada la mía— añadió distraídamente, haciendo caso omiso al gemido de frustración de su prima—. Fue algo creado por James y Fred cuando ambos eran chicos, les hicieron bromas a todos los integrantes de la familia, lo que hizo que ellos más tarde se las cobraran… la conclusión es que todos los años para Nochebuena, cuando todos nos reunimos a celebrar, dan comienzo las bromas, la única regla es nada que sea peligroso y puedes escoger a la persona que quieras, al final el que no recibió broma alguna recibe una a la décima doceava potencia por parte de todos.

—El año pasado le tocó a Molly— sonrió con una mirada divertida Rose—, aún recuerdo su cara roja detrás de toda esa crema pegajosa que le echó Roxy.

—No te olvides de la cereza del pastel— rio Albus, recordando sin duda la cara de su prima cuando Rose y él se las ingeniaron para echarle encima una lluvia con las cerezas que habían sobrado del pavo que había horneado Ginny para esa ocasión—, aunque creo que lo mejor fue cuando el tío Percy se unió a la broma una vez que lograron quitarle todo a Molly y le echó brillantina, la pobre no sabía que le había pegado.

— ¡Hasta el tío George dijo que se sentía orgulloso de tío Percy!

Scorpius los miraba como si se trataran de dos lunáticos salidos de la sala especial para personas con problemas de demencia en San Mungo. De hecho sabía que su madre conocía un par de medi-magos que podrían ayudar a ambos primos con su caso.

—Creo que por eso se nota más relajada este año— anunció con algo de orgullo Rose.

— ¿A caso su prima no era así antes?— quiso saber Scorpius quien decidió que era mejor seguirles la historia a quedarse con sus oscuros pensamientos sobre sus padres.

—Oh, no— dijo Albus—. Molly siempre fue muy callada, estricta, mandona…

—No te olvides de aguafiestas…

Scorpius alzó una ceja mirando de manera inquisitiva a Rose, parecía que se estaba describiendo a sí misma por momentos. La pelirroja captó la indirecta, por lo que le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Albus rodó los ojos.

—Sí, bueno… la cuestión es que Molly era muy parecida al tío Percy cuando él tenía su edad. Por lo que fue una sorpresa también, que él se uniera a la broma.

—Normalmente el tío Percy se hace a un lado con estas cosas, pero cuando forma parte de ellas…

—Casi iguala al tío George o a Fred, e incluso a James.

Scorpius asintió. La familia Weasley estaba un tanto desquiciada para su gusto, pero aun así le agradaba cada uno de sus integrantes, aunque no se llevara tan bien con James y Fred.

—No opondré resistencia a pasar una loca Navidad con ustedes— finalizó Scorpius para deleite de sus amigos—. Solo no me incluyan en su lista de bromas.

—Lamento decirte que eso no pasa por nosotros— le sonrió Rose—, casi toda nuestra familia está llena de bromistas.

—Más si cuentas a mis dos hermanos— Albus hizo una mueca horrorizado, ya casi había olvidado lo que era tener que escuchar las "venganzas" de James y Lily en su casa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que le temes a tu pequeña hermana?— se burló Scorpius.

Albus lo miró mal.

—Aunque no lo creas, Malfoy— Rose y Scorpius comenzaron a reír—. Mi hermana puede ser escalofriante, es chiquita pero… picosa.

—Lo que tú digas, Potter, lo que tú digas.

El invierno hizo acto de presencia en Hogwarts, los prados se cubrieron de nieve y pronto las decoraciones navideñas comenzaron a aparecer. Las armaduras relucían brillantes, algunas con adornos y para sorpresa de los chicos de primero entonaban alegres villancicos a todos los que quisieran escucharlos. Hagrid y el Profesor Flitwick no tardaron en colocar enormes árboles de Navidad decorados con hadas y velas en el Gran Comedor, incluso en las Salas Comunes se habían unido a las festividades colocando guirnaldas, incluso habían añadido botas de Navidad para los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en el Castillo.

Incluso las bromas de James, Fred y Sean se vieron afectadas por el sentimiento que recorría los pasillos. Algunas de las más épicas había sido que habían encantado a dos armaduras en el piso de Encantamientos para que danzaran a la par de los villancicos, logrando que en más de una ocasión los alumnos se vieran retrasados de sus clases, aunque nunca nadie podía probar que realmente hubieran sido los tres las mentes detrás de eso.

Pronto comenzaron a pasar las listas de los que se iban a quedar en el Castillo para que se firmaran (de los Gryffindor de primero solo los mellizos Heldenberg se iban a quedar, debido a que sus padres se iban de viaje a los Estados Unidos con un grupo de amigos, o eso les había contado Horace). Scorpius con algo de nostalgia escribió la dirección de Albus en la otra hoja donde se detallaban los lugares de destino de los alumnos que sí pasarían las vacaciones fuera del Colegio, el chico solo esperaba que el asunto por el cual sus padres tenían que ausentarse no fuera a prolongarse, no quería ser un estorbo en la casa de su amigo y mucho menos que la Navidad terminara estropeada en casa de Rose por su culpa —tal y como lo sugería James cada que podía—.

Aunque el aire festivo ponía alegres a muchos, los Profesores parecían hacer caso omiso al sentimiento y comenzaron a dejarles con una pila de tareas que según Rose terminarían para el siguiente milenio, en especial los trabajos de Transformaciones y Pociones, la Profesora Harris y el Profesor Jenkins sin duda querían hacerles trabajar el cerebro lo más que pudieran.

—_Decoremos los salones, falalalalá…_— escucharon cantar por milésima vez a la armadura que estaba cercana a ellos, incluso los propios cuadros comenzaban a taparse los oídos o desaparecer por horas buscando algún recoveco donde las armaduras no chirriaran villancicos.

— ¿Todo listo?— les preguntó sonriente Rose mientras se arreglaba la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

—Eso creo— murmuró Scorpius, quien desde que se había levantado se sentía algo irritable, quizás porque sus padres aún no se dignaban a responderle su última carta, la cual había escrito hacía dos días.

— ¡Genial!— Rose comenzó a pegar brinquitos.

—Te has estado juntando demasiado con Ackerley, Weasley— le reprimió Scorpius, logrando que la pelirroja efectivamente se detuviera y pusiera cara de pocos amigos. Albus no pudo evitar gruñir en respuesta.

—Tenías que estropearle el humor a Rose— murmuró con enfado el pelinegro, pero ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía escucharle, se habían detenido frente a las puertas de roble de la entrada, donde el Profesor Flitwick revisaba alegremente la lista de los chicos que abandonaban el castillo. Hagrid haría lo mismo cuando llegaran a Hogsmeade, debido a que corrían rumores de que el año anterior unos alumnos (Albus sospechaba altamente de su hermano mayor y su primo, aunque no recordaba que su madre hubiera reprendido a James por algo relacionado con Hogwarts cuando regresó a casa para Navidad) habían logrado escabullirse hacia el Bosque Prohibido, apareciendo en los Terrenos del Castillo casi cinco horas después de que el Expreso de Hogwarts se hubiera puesto en marcha hacia Londres. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que se decía era real o no, pero lo cierto era que las medidas de seguridad se habían visto reforzadas.

— ¡Felices Fiestas, chicos!— les saludó el Profesor Flitwick con su voz chillona una vez que le mostraron sus papeles correspondientes— No se olviden de mandarles mis saludos a sus padres, en especial a su madre Señorita Weasley, hace mucho que no sé de ella.

Rose olvidó momentáneamente su mal humor, le sonrió amistosamente al Profesor, quien le caía especialmente bien. Después de todo, Encantamientos era una de sus materias favoritas.

—Gracias, Profesor.

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino hacia las rejas de entrada, donde Hagrid los esperaba para escoltarlos a la Estación de Hogsmeade. Scorpius extrañaría al semigigante en las semanas que estuviera fuera de Hogwarts, ya que le había tomado cariño. Con Albus y Rose habían hecho costumbre visitarle los viernes que tuvieran periodo libre, lo cual era normalmente después de la Clase de Vuelo (ahora de Resistencia Física) con el Profesor Krum. Hagrid siempre los esperaba con bebidas y caramelos de café, lo que hacía que los amigos se deshicieran en halagos para el semigigante; esas tardes se pasaban contando cómo les había ido en la semana y Hagrid a cambio les compartía sus historias como Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, una asignatura a la que sin duda se anotarían los tres cuando estuvieran en tercero.

— ¡Felices Fiestas!— el semigigante les hizo unas señas para que se acercaran antes de que abordaran en el Expreso junto al resto de los alumnos— Seguramente nos veamos en algún día de las vacaciones, pero igualmente quería verlos antes de que subieran.

—Gracias, Hagrid— Rose abrazó al semigigante, logrando que este le sonriera con ternura.

—No hay de qué—le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo que provocó que la alborotada melena de fuego de Rose, se alborotara aún más—. Quiero que se cuiden y no se metan en problemas— añadió viéndolos seriamente.

—Vamos a mi casa y luego será la reunión Weasley Navideña—rio Albus— ¿Qué podría llegar a salir mal?

Las palabras de Albus resonaron en los oídos de Scorpius, haciéndolo pensar, efectivamente, ¿_qué podría llegar a salir mal_?

—Cuídate Scorpius—se despidió Hagrid cuando le tocó el turno al rubio de recibir un abrazo del semigigante—. Aunque si aún estas en casa de Albus cuando vaya a ver a Harry por el… seguramente Harry querrá verme pronto, como yo a él— se apresuró a corregirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde Scorpius había captado parte del mensaje y ya estaba procesando su significado—. En fin, ¡felices fiestas, chicos!

El silbato los alertó de que era hora de que abordaran, por lo que pronto se vieron subiendo a la máquina escarlata, despidiendo a Hagrid a través de la ventana de la puerta de uno de los vagones. En cuanto el Expreso se puso en marcha, y una vez que la figura de Hagrid hubiera quedado reducida a la nada, los tres se dispusieron a buscar un compartimento vacío. No tuvieron tanta suerte, pero encontraron uno que solo estaba ocupado por Jane Ackerley. Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas insistentes de Rose que mandaban un mensaje del tipo «_Aborten la Misión, aborten_», tanto Scorpius como Albus se adentraron en el compartimento.

—No te molesta, ¿verdad?— le interrogó Albus sentándose a su lado, Jane volteó a verlos sonriente negando con la cabeza.

Rose y Scorpius se sentaron frente a ellos.

— ¿Vas a salir de vacaciones o te quedarás en el país?— preguntó Rose con brusquedad, aunque Jane pareció no darse cuenta. Scorpius le dio un codazo disimulado, a lo que la pelirroja solo frunció más el ceño.

—Mis padres querían que fuéramos a esquiar a los Alpes Suizos— le respondió con alegría Jane—, pero mis tíos nos invitaron a quedarnos con ellos. Viven en Bristol, en un pueblo mágico al sur.

— ¡Oh, yo vivo por ahí!— exclamó alegre Scorpius.

Rose bufó.

—Entonces pueden ser vecinos— le dijo convencida Jane.

—Puede ser, mi casa está en la zona mágica de Glastonbury, muy cerca de las ruinas de la iglesia de San Miguel, ya saben la Glastonbury Tor…

— ¿¡Vives cerca de ahí!?—exclamó sorprendida la niña.

Scorpius se sonrojó, mientras que Rose murmuró « ¡_Ay, por favor_!», que solo Albus escuchó.

—Crecí ahí— puntualizó el rubio comenzando su explicación—, a mi madre siempre le gustó el lugar, de hecho la Mansión Greengrass está muy cerca—que fue donde ella se crío—. Así que cuando mis padres se casaron, mi padre no dudó en regalarle la casa de sus sueños a mi madre.

Jane lo miraba de manera soñadora.

— ¡Qué romántico!

Rose puso cara de fastidio. Por lo que Albus no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Dominique y a Victoire— anunció de pronto la pelirroja.

—Oh, bueno…— Scorpius la miró con preocupación, ya que Rose solo buscaba a sus primas cuando él había metido la pata en algo y no soportaba su compañía, aunque en esos momentos no entendía _qué_ había hecho.

Albus se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada inquisidora que le dirigió su amigo en cuanto Rose abandonó el compartimento. _Si supiera…_, rio Albus mentalmente.

Rose no volvió hasta que casi hubieron arribado en la Estación de King's Cross, los chicos por su parte se la habían pasado bastante bien con Jane, de hecho al rubio le comenzaba a caer bien la chica, pese a sus excentricidades, Jane Ackerley era una niña bastante buena, tenía pocos amigos dentro de su año (algunos de casas distintas, incluidas Diana Pingleton y Francesca O'Connell de Slytherin, cosa que les sorprendió mucho).

—Será mejor que se alisten— Molly se asomó en el compartimiento con cara de pocos amigos, la joven había tomado su postura de prefecta recorriendo los pasillos del Expreso en busca de alumnos que estuvieran haciendo algo indebido.

— ¿Todo bien, Molly?—quiso saber Albus.

—Tu hermano me va a sacar de quicio—dijo la prefecta con una mirada que la hacía parecer loca—. En cuanto lleguemos le voy a decir a tía Ginny…

— ¡Holy, Molly!— canturreó una voz en el pasillo, cuando de repente el pelo pelirrojo de Molly adquirió un tono verdoso.

Albus y Scorpius solo atinaron a ver un borrón de color rojo y melena negra corriendo por todo el pasillo. La cara de Molly adquirió un color rojizo parecido al de una olla a punto de explotar.

— ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

Molly se apartó del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—… ¡JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE TÍA GINNY SABRÁ DE ESTO!

Albus suspiró, viendo apenado a Scorpius. El rubio estalló en carcajadas, si eso iba a ser todas las vacaciones, entonces sería una locura; él siempre había deseado tener una familia grande llena de primos y hermanos con los que compartir juegos, aventuras o por lo menos un par de risas, por lo que estaba del todo dispuesto a probar cómo era esa vida con los Weasley, aunque le doliera no pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Después de todo, los que se habían ido eran ellos y no al revés.

En ese instante, entró Rose rodando los ojos.

—James no podía quedarse quieto, ¿no?

—Es James, seguro que esto es solo una pequeña probadita de lo que veremos en Navidad— respondió Albus.

Jane se despidió de los tres con abrazos, algo que a Rose la descolocó por completo. A pesar de que intentaba que la chica le cayera mal, había aptitudes de la rubia que hacían que de a poco se fuera ganando su confianza, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

— ¡Rose, Al!— un borrón pelirrojo se abalanzó contra ellos, agrazándolos por la cintura, haciendo que por poco perdieran el equilibrio.

— ¡Lily Luna Potter!— la voz de Ginny Potter resonó cercana, haciendo que la pequeña bola de energía se tensara— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en lugares concurridos no te separes de mí, jovencita?

—Lo siento, mamá—Scorpius miraba toda la acción desde lejos, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

— ¡Hola, mamá!

— ¡Tía Ginny!

Los dos primos abrazaron a la pelirroja.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo, ¿qué tal las clases?

— ¡Fantásticas!— exclamó Rose— Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, no puedo esperar hasta ver cómo serán los cursos de los TIMOS…

Scorpius y Albus gruñeron.

—Oh, tú debes de ser Scorpius— le miró Ginny, quien al parecer apenas caía en la cuenta de la presencia del rubio detrás de su hijo.

—Así es, señora Potter. Es un gusto— Scorpius le tendió la mano, se sentía algo cohibido pero intentó que no se le notara, aunque estaba seguro de que el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataba por completo.

— ¿Scorpius?— la voz cantarina de Lily le hizo dirigir su mirada a la niña— ¡Qué nombre más feo!

— ¡Lily!— la reprendió su madre.

— ¡Es verdad!

Scorpius rio, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de manera tan honesta.

—Concuerdo contigo— le sonrió el rubio—, hubiera deseado que mis padres me pusieran algo más simple como William o Arthur…

Ginny lo miró boquiabierta, aunque internamente se carcajeaba ante la idea de que Draco Malfoy le pusiera a su hijo _Arthur_, sería tan irónico. La mujer aún no podía creer cómo su hijo se había hecho amigo del heredero de los Malfoy, pero bastó con que el chico hablara esas pocas frases para que se diera cuenta de lo distinto que era él a lo que Ginny conocía del resto de su familia.

—Mi abuelo se llama Arthur—le dijo Lily—, así que no tienes cara de Arthur, tal vez de William, pero no de Arthur.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Llegué tarde?— la voz agitada de Ron Weasley los hizo voltearse en su dirección.

El hombre era tal y como salía en la figura de su cromo. Scorpius lo miró con mezcla de fascinación y miedo, pues sabía que el hombre estaba aún algo reticente sobre su amistad con Rose y Albus. Lo sabía porque había escuchado a escondidas una conversación entre ellos, de hecho esa era una de las causas por las cuales sentía que era una molestia para los Potter el hecho de que estuviera invitado a pasar las fiestas en su casa.

Ronald Weasley se detuvo en seco al sentirse observado, pero rápidamente se recompuso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules iguales a los suyos.

— ¡Rosie!— el hombre abrazó a su hija con alegría.

La pelirroja se puso totalmente roja al verse víctima de todas las miradas del Andén.

—Te extrañé— le susurró en el oído su padre, haciendo que se le olvidara de inmediato el enojo que sentía con él por exponerla de esa forma.

—Yo a ti.

—Hugo nos está esperando en casa con mamá, ya que estan comenzando a colocar los adornos navideños, aunque le prohibí por completo que armaran el arbolito si no estabas tú.

Rose le sonrió con gratitud.

—Dile a Mione que cualquier cosa que necesite me avise, mañana termino de hacer los postres y comienzo con el pavo— le dijo Ginny a su hermano, en un intento de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Esto…, tío Ron— Albus se adelantó, pese a que su madre parecía quererlo matar en ese momento.

El pelirrojo lo miró con alegría, aunque se notaba que intentaba por todos los medios en no mirar al chico que se encontraba al lado del pelinegro.

—Este es mi amigo Scor…

— ¡Mamá, mamá!— la voz de James les distrajo unos segundos— ¡Tienes que ver el nuevo producto que elaboró el papá de Sean para Sortilegios!

Ginny miró a su hijo mayor con exasperación, no quería dejar solo a su hermano con Albus y el hijo de Malfoy. Merlín sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder con Ron y un Malfoy en un lapso de segundos.

— ¡Tía Ginny!

La pelirroja bufó irritada, sus sobrinos, sus hijos y Harry (porque él había sido el de la idea de que un Malfoy compartiera techo con los Weasley durante las Navidades, todo por culpa de su corazón bondadoso y compasivo que venía con el lado Evans de su genética, porque ciertamente entonces Ginny no se explicaba _cómo_ de sus tres hijos solo uno parecía tener la misma característica que su padre). Molly Weasley, la hija mayor de Percy avanzaba hacia ella dando tumbos, con la mirada típica de una Weasley —mujer— cabreada. Fue hasta que reparó en el cabello verde de su sobrina que supo que aquello no podía ser aplazado, más cuando James intentó lucir inocente y darse a una fuga que se vio interrumpida por su primo Fred que venía a ver por qué tardaban tanto.

—Llegas a hacer algo indebido Ronald Weasley— le advirtió entre susurros antes de alejarse—, como dejar a mi hijo sin su mejor amigo y juro por Merlín que quemo tu cromo de magia.

—No serías capaz— le miró con horror su hermano mayor.

—No me tientes,

Ron vio a su hermana alejarse en dirección a su donde se encontraba la hija de su hermano mayor, Percy, y su cuñada, Audrey, llevando a rastras y de la oreja a un James Potter que parecía a punto de ser procesado a Azkaban. A veces su hermana podía ser tan tenebrosa como su propia madre.

—Bien, ¿me decías Albus?— Ron intentó por todos los medios que la voz le sonara calma, aunque por dentro bullía.

Rose intuyendo el sentir de su padre, decidió hacer las presentaciones de la forma más rápida que le habían enseñado (especialmente el propio Ron). Al fin y al cabo era como cuando uno se saca una bandita para airear una herida, cuanto más rápido, mejor, ¿o no?

—Papá, te presentamos a nuestro mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron comenzó a toser, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Podía haberse imaginado que Albus haría las presentaciones pero jamás en toda su vida imaginó que al final sería Rose quien se tomara la decencia de hacerlo, menos después de que hacía unos meses atrás le había advertido sobre ese mismo niño.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con el calco de aquél quien fuera el tormento de sus días escolares. La versión miniatura de Draco Malfoy le miraba presa del pánico y la duda, algo que le dio cierta satisfacción al pelirrojo, puesto que nunca había podido disfrutar de ver al hurón albino de esa forma, con una inspección rápida reparó que aunque a simple vista Scorpius se parecía tanto a su padre como Albus a Harry, el rubio que se encontraba frente a él era distinto. El cabello rubio no era tan platinado, sino más bien dorado, donde los ojos grises de Draco eran gélidos glaciares, los de su hijo eran dos mares en aguas calmas, llenos de emociones e incertidumbre, incluso la mirada le recordaba un poco más, tal vez, a como Harry los había visto a él y a su familia aquella primera vez justo a unos metros del Andén, antes de abordar hacia el inicio de la que sería una vida llena de aventuras.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, por un momento se estaba creyendo que un Malfoy podía llegar a ser… buena persona. ¡_Solo cuando se esté por acabar el mundo_!

—Mucho gusto, señor— la voz grave del chico le hizo respingar, sonaba demasiado solemne para un chico de once años.

De vuelta se vio trasladado en el tiempo, cuando Harry Potter y él se habían presentado por primera vez en uno de los vagones del Expreso que tenía a sus espaldas. Mentalmente se recordó que lo mismo había intentado hacer Draco Malfoy a los pocos minutos para ser rechazado, olímpicamente, por Harry. Ron sonrió con una satisfacción maquiavélica.

—Un placer— dijo con tono de desdén y arrastrando un poco las palabras, haciendo una mala imitación de la forma de hablar de Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Por más que intentaba comprender al señor Weasley, uno de los héroes de guerra que más admiraba (obviamente, sin que su padre se enterara), era un enigma lleno de personalidades distintas para descifrar. Sin duda Rose era hija de aquél hombre.

—El gusto es mío señor Weasley—respondió el chico lo más formal que pudo, después de todo, su madre le había enseñado buenos modales—. Siempre quise conocer a uno de los más grandes magos de nuestra historia. —añadió con una media sonrisa.

Ron se quedó perplejo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Usted es uno de los más grandes magos que han hecho nuestra historia— repitió Scorpius.

Rose rodó los ojos. _Genial Scorpius, para que el ego de papá no sea más grande aún…_ A su lado, Albus sonrió sutilmente. Scorpius intentaba ganarse puntos con tío Ron.

—Bueno… esto, ¿gracias?— Ron pestañó varias veces, aún no podía creer que el hijo del hurón le estuviera halagando.

Sin duda alguna, Scorpius sabía cómo lograr impresionar y ganarse lo que quería, en este caso era la confianza de Ronald Weasley. Era lógico que debiera halagar al pelirrojo si buscaba pasar las Navidades de forma tranquila.

—Es la verdad, señor Weasley.

Ron aún lo miraba de manera calculadora, era obvio que no se fiaba del chico aún.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Malfoy.

El chico hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, sabía que así era mejor dejar las cosas. Ginny regresó en ese momento, seguida por un James cabizbajo, era obvio que el chico estaba en problemas. Albus rodó los ojos, podía ver detrás de la fachada que estaba poniendo su hermano mayor, quien a veces no sabía de límites y dudaba que el enojo de su madre le hiciera parar en algún momento.

—Veo que ya se conocen todos— sonrió Ginny algo tensa.

Lily, quien había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo, optó por hablar primero.

—Así es ma. Tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a casa ahora?

Ginny rio por lo bajo, liberando un poco de la energía tensa que aún parecía llevar debido al comportamiento de James y la duda de que su hermano mayor se comportara frente al mejor amigo de Albus.

—La pequeña traviesa tiene razón hermanita— le sonrió Ron—, además Hermione estará esperando por ver a nuestra niña.

—Bien, creo que nos veremos pronto, entonces…— Rose miró a Scorpius y a Albus.

—Los días pasarán volando—le aseguró Albus, quien la abrazó a modo de despedida, era extraño regresar a casa y que cada uno se separara, aunque si era honesto, extrañaba la tranquilidad de su hogar.

—Nos vemos luego— le dijo Rose separándose.

La niña estaba a punto de abrazar a Scorpius cuando a su padre le dio una especie de ataque de tos, provocando que Rose posara sus obres azules sobre su persona.

—Estoy bien, es solo una tos— Ron volvió a toser para marcar más su punto.

Ginny le dio un coscorrón en cuanto nadie la vio.

— ¿Por qué ha sido eso?— le preguntó el pelirrojo en mutis, Ginny solo se limitó a rodar los ojos con exasperación.

Lidiar con sus hermanos y James en ese momento era un tanto caótico, la verdad se compadecía de su madre por haber criado a los mayores. Miró sobre su hombro con satisfacción como Percy y George les dirigían miradas curiosas, ella les había advertido que no se acercaran, ya iba a ser demasiado difícil que Ron viera a Scorpius con ella como para añadirle la tensión que solían llevar los hermanos mayores con ellos. Ron no estaba en ese momento para presiones, además de que no quería causar una escena, ya de por sí ellos sobresalían mucho por sus cabelleras y la historia que su nombre cargaba.

—Nos vemos luego— Scorpius, quien había captado el mensaje de Ron con rapidez, le tendió la mano a Rose.

—Así será, Malfoy—le respondió Rose divertida—. No se metan en muchos problemas…

Los dos amigos asintieron. Ron se despidió de ellos, para luego caminar junto con Rose a la salida, saludando a las personas que le llamaban a su paso.

—Bien, chicos— les miró Ginny—. Es hora de ir a casa, ¿tienen todo?

—Sí, mamá— respondieron a coro James y Albus.

Scorpius asintió.

—Perfecto—Ginny tomó la mano de Lily—, entonces vámonos.

Pocas personas fueron las que saludaron en el camino, pero les siguieron miradas curiosas, más aún por parte de los adultos que estaban en el Andén para recoger a sus hijos. Scorpius juraba que en un momento escuchó a alguien murmurar, algo fuerte, que sonó como un « ¿_Qué hace un Malfoy con los Potter_?», pero siguió caminando, restándole importancia.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Scorpius viajó en el Autobús Noctámbulo, lo cual fue toda una sorpresa para Albus, quien iba animado explicándole cómo era el manejo de aquél transporte mágico. James por su parte hacía comentarios un tanto malintencionados en referencia a la inexperiencia del rubio en aquél ámbito, cuidando que su madre no le escuchara. Scorpius, por su parte, intentaba mantenerse en su asiento y es que la velocidad del autobús no ayudaba mucho, más aun cuando este frenaba o se detenía en un destino o para que abordaran más personas. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Potter en Bristol, Scorpius no pudo estar más feliz.

Los cinco se bajaron en una calle de tierra, algo desolada, que estaba rodeada de árboles nevados. El camino estaba cubierto de nieve, lo cual hacía un tanto dificultoso el avance. Ginny guío a los chicos por el sendero hacia el norte, donde caminaron unos cuantos metros, fue entonces que Scorpius la divisó. Escondida entre algunos árboles y arbustos se encontraba la cerca de madera que en llevaba una placa de color dorado que rezaba la frase «_Familia Potter_».

—Bienvenido a nuestra casa—le sonrió Albus.

La casa de dos plantas tenía paredes de piedra de color crema que resaltaban bajo el tejado oscuro que en esos momentos se encontraba cubierto por la nieve. Scorpius se sorprendió al ver que sobre este había lo que parecían cientos de foquitos en hilera rodeando el borde del techo. Una enorme corona de Navidad adornaba la puerta principal, Scorpius imitó al resto limpiándose los zapatos en el tapete que decía «_Bienvenidos_».

—Hogar, dulce hogar—sonrió James dejando su mochila en un costado.

El recibidor era amplio, el piso de mármol hacía juego con las paredes de color hueso.

—James sube eso a tu cuarto— le ordenó su madre.

—Sí, mamá— suspiró cansinamente el mayor de los Potter. Lily rio por lo bajo, le encantaba ver a su hermano mayor en problemas.

El chico se alejó dando tumbos, después de unos segundos a Scorpius le pareció escuchar un portazo en el piso de arriba. Ginny suspiró.

—Scorpius, dame tu abrigo, por favor— le pidió Ginny, a lo que el chico obedeció—. Normalmente los abrigos los colgamos en el armario bajo las escaleras— le hizo una seña para que la siguieran en dirección a las escaleras que se encontraban a su derecha. Albus y Lily colgaron sus respectivas prendas en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta.

Aquello era una especie de alacena, donde además de los abrigos Scorpius divisó algunos aparatos que supuso serían de origen muggle.

—Al, ¿por qué no llevas a Scorpius a conocer su habitación? Es la que está al lado de la tuya— se apresuró a explicar su madre en cuanto vio la pregunta formularse en los ojos verdes de su hijo—. Luego le puedes enseñar el resto de la casa. La comida estará lista en unos minutos.

Albus asintió. Con una seña le indicó a Scorpius que le siguiera, reparando a mitad de las escaleras que la pequeña Lily los seguía de cerca.

— ¿Qué haces, Lily?— le miró Albus con el entrecejo fruncido.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Ve con mamá— le dijo Albus con tono autoritario.

— ¡Mamá!— le llamó Lily a toda voz— ¿Puedo jugar con Albus y Scorpius?

— ¡Dile a tu hermano que te doy permiso!

Albus gruñó, mientras que Scorpius reía por lo bajo. Por lo visto cada uno de los hermanos Potter se salía con la suya a su estilo. El pelinegro bufó con derrota.

—Vamos— murmuró malhumorado.

Las escaleras daban a un amplio pasillo que se dividía en el medio por una abertura que daba al piso de abajo y por la cual colgaba una araña enorme, que relucía con la luz del ventanal que había enfrente. Las paredes tenían algunos retratos en movimiento, algunos en blanco y negro y otras —en especial en las que aparecían los hermanos Potter— a color. Albus dobló hacia la derecha deteniéndose en la segunda puerta del lado de enfrente.

—Este es mi cuarto— le dijo, para luego señalar hacia la puerta que había a la derecha que daba a otro pasillo—, y éste será tu cuarto— finalizó mientras entraba en la habitación.

Scorpius sonrió, el cuarto le recordaba a su propio dormitorio en su casa en Glastonbury. Las paredes de un suave color beige resaltaban bajo los muebles de caoba oscura que descansaban en el lugar, el cual era ocupado en su mayoría por la cama, un pequeño escritorio, un armario, donde Albus le indicó que podía guardar sus cosas, un librero y en una de las paredes había una cosa negra y rectangular, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar era el gran ventanal que daba al campo que bordeaba la casa, y a lo lejos parecía verse lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo.

—Es el Valle de Godric— anunció con alegría la pequeña Lily al ver a dónde se dirigía la mirada de Scorpius.

—Es muy bonito. Tu casa es muy acogedora.

—Espera a que a James se le ocurra una travesura—cosa que no tardará en suceder luego del incidente con mamá—, ya verás como la casa cobra vida propia.

—Olvidaste a Teddy— le dijo Lily.

— ¿Entonces, es cierto lo que dijo papá en el Andén?

—Sipi— sonrió Lily—, Teddy ha aceptado quedarse aquí, solo viene de vez en cuando pero últimamente se queda más, ya sabes desde que tía Andrómeda falleció…

Albus asintió, la muerte de la abuela de Teddy había sido un evento un tanto doloroso para la familia, ya que consideraban a Andrómeda una especie de abuela a falta de la paterna que había fallecido tantos años atrás.

—Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa.

Lily le indicó que la habitación al final del pasillo que daba al frente de la casa era la de Teddy Lupin. Albus le explicó que Teddy era como una especie de hermano adoptivo para ellos, ya que desde chico siempre estuvo en su casa, pasando horas interminables haciendo travesuras con ellos, especialmente en vacaciones cuando regresaba de Hogwarts (James tenía cuatro años cuando Teddy inició su primer año en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, mientras que Albus tenía tres y Lily un año).

Al lado tenían un baño y una especie de ático donde Albus le indicó que descansaban las lechuzas (Arquímedes y Morgana no tardarían en llegar, ya que las habían soltado en el Expreso). La habitación contigua a la de Albus y que daba a las escaleras era la de James, enfrente tenían un baño y del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba el cuarto de los padres de Albus que tenía vista al jardín trasero y el cual estaba unido al de James por medio de un balcón, y por último, el cuarto de Lily. La niña les jaló adentro para mostrarle al amigo de Albus su nueva colección de muñecas Raven. Luego de unos minutos en los que Albus ganó batalla con su hermana sobre si él y Scorpius podían jugar con ella a la casita con sus muñecas, el pelinegro los guío hacia la planta baja, alegando que Scorpius aún no había visto lo mejor.

Abajo se encontraron de nuevo en el recibidor, donde Albus le señaló del lado izquierdo el estudio de sus padres que contaba con dos escritorios amplios, donde normalmente Harry Potter se sentaba a escribir estrategias durante sus días de descanso, y que era usado casi a diario por su madre, ya que ahí solía ponerse a redactar sus artículos para _El Profeta_. Al lado del estudio se encontraba la sala de estar, toda adornada en tonos cremas. Los sillones se encontraban rodeando una chimenea, arriba de esta Scorpius vio varios premios de Quidditch de las Holyhead Harpies que databan de hacía unos años atrás, un reconocimiento del diario _El Profeta_ y una especie de copa que no alcanzó a distinguir, además de varios retratos donde se veía a su mejor amigo de chico, la más graciosa era la de un Albus de unos dos años con la cara llena de chocolate, a su lado se encontraba su hermano mayor con cara de inocencia y detrás de ellos un chico de unos diez años que tenía el cabello de un color rosa chicle brillante, Scorpius supuso que él sería el famoso Teddy Lupin.

Una vez más reparó en la presencia de un objeto similar al que colgaba en la pared de su dormitorio, esta vez el objeto descansaba sobre una mesita al lado de la chimenea.

—Al, ¿qué es esa cosa?

Lily rio ante la cara de desconcierto del amigo de su hermano.

—Es un televisor— le respondió Albus.

— ¿Un tele-qué cosa?

—Televisor. Es un aparato muggle diseñado para el entretenimiento, en él puedes ver películas —que son como nuestras fotografías en movimiento pero con sonido y que duran entre una y dos horas, ya que cuentan una historia como las novelas de los libros— o series, e incluso jugar videojuegos.

Scorpius miraba al aparato con algo de reticencia, como si en algún momento fuera a cobrar vida y comérselo vivo. Lily aprovechó ese momento para encenderlo, con lo que el rubio pegó un respingo provocando la risa de los dos hermanos Potter.

En el vidrio del aparato apareció la imagen de un hombre que parecía hablarle a él, debajo tenía unos carteles extraños que Scorpius identificó como la hora y la temperatura exacta, y una especie de banda donde parecían salir noticias.

—Wow.

—Es el noticiero del mediodía— gruñó Lily—. ¡Quiero ver dibujitos!

Para ese momento Scorpius solo miraba como la pequeña Potter con una especie de varita aplanada y ancha, con botones que tenían los dígitos del 0 al 9 y algunos otros que no alcanzó a leer, cambiaba las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla de aquél artefacto hasta detenerse cuando de ahí salieron unas imágenes animadas de un conejo gris y un pato negro.

—Y luego dicen que los muggles no tienen magia— murmuró Scorpius.

—… _Es temporada de patos…_

— ¡_De conejos_!

El ruido de los personajes en la televisión era lo único que se escuchaba, con las risas ocasionales de Lily que aunque parecía saberse los chistes de aquellos dibujos parecía satisfecha de repetirlos.

—Ven, aún no hemos terminado de ver la casa— le susurró Albus a Scorpius al notar que su hermana seguía entretenida con la televisión.

Scorpius aún estaba en estado de shock por la impresión que había tenido de ese aparatito, al cual le había tomado un poco de gusto en los pocos minutos en los que lo había visto. Más tarde le preguntaría a Albus cómo usarlo.

El pelinegro lo guío hacia el comedor, pasando por lo que parecía ser un solar que daba al amplio jardín trasero que se veía cubierto de nieve. La casa estaba decorada con pocas guirnaldas navideñas, pero Scorpius supuso que los padres de Albus estaban esperando a que sus dos hijos regresaran de Hogwarts para terminar las decoraciones como le había dicho el padre de Rose a la niña.

Desde ahí accedieron al desayunador desde donde se olía una comida deliciosa. A Scorpius no tardaron en rugirle las tripas, pero Albus no se detuvo en la cocina donde Ginny le indicó que solo le quedaban cinco minutos y que debía poner la mesa, a lo que el pelinegro respondió con una afirmación y que lo haría en cuanto terminaran de ver la casa. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Este es el cuarto de billar— le mostró Albus, Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Es un juego muggle— le respondió con algo de diversión Albus, era extraño ver a Scorpius enfurruñado por no saber algo—. Bastante divertido en realidad, fue idea de James que papá adquiriera la mesa, ya que unos amigos de la escuela le enseñaron a jugar.

—Cierto, olvidé que fueron a escuelas muggles antes de Hogwarts, ¿cómo era eso?

Albus se encogió de hombros, la verdad a él la experiencia no le había gustado del todo, ya que solo había contado con la amistad de su prima y en los últimos años se les habían unido Emma y Tom, dos chicos muggles de Berkeley a quienes no veía desde Junio.

—Nada mal, pero Hogwarts es millones de veces mejor.

Scorpius asintió.

—Y eso— añadió Albus señalando hacia enfrente—, es la mejor parte de la casa. La piscina.

El rubio miró con sorpresa el lugar, se parecía un poco a la que él tenía en su casa, con paredes y techo de vidrio.

—Es climatizada— le informó el pelinegro—. Recordé que me habías dicho que en tu casa tenías una…

—Así es Potter, papá la mantiene templada con hechizos…

—Igual aquí, solo que también contamos con la ayuda de la _electricidad_.

—A ustedes sí que les encantan las cosas muggles, ¿a qué no?

—Deberías ver a mi abuelo, él es un tanto maniático con estas cosas. Cada casa de mis tíos tiene algo distinto que le fascina, por ejemplo, nosotros tenemos la piscina y los televisores, además de computadoras y un auto que papá usa para ir al trabajo hasta Londres cuando debe hacer alguna misión encubierta, en casa de Rose tienen más cosas electrónicas, en especial musicales y de cocina, además de una fuente y otro auto, en la casa de tío Percy hay un establo, el cual lo mantiene la familia de la tía Audrey—de ahí que la pequeña Lucy tenga una extraña fijación con los caballos y los unicornios—, en casa de tío George le agregaron pocas cosas, como televisores y computadoras, las cuales usan Fred y Roxanne. Además de los teléfonos y los celulares.

—Mi padre tiene unas cosas muggles— le confió Scorpius—, es una especie de secreto, ya que los esconde cuando alguno de sus amigos o mi abuelo entra en la casa, pero lo cierto es que le fascinaron demasiado, luego que mi tía Daphne le mostrara su utilidad—ella se ha basado en algunos de esos objetos para crear algunos de sus inventos—. Entre ellos hay un reloj despertador con radio y un reproductor de eme pe tres, que aún no sabemos para qué sirve.

Albus rio.

—Eso es un reproductor de música— le explicó.

—Oh, yo creía que era un reproductor de algún tipo de enfermedad muggle—la cara de Scorpius era de decepción. Él en serio creía que aquél aparato hacía algún tipo de cosa estupenda como repartir enfermedades, era una lástima que solo fuera para «_reproducir música_»_._

Albus estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡NIÑOS A COMER!— la voz de Ginny Potter resonó por toda la casa.

El pelinegro dejó de reírse de su amigo, con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera a la cocina. Era la hora de comer.

La mesa estaba algo silenciosa, Ginny aún no perdonaba a James por su conducta con Molly y el chico estaba enfurruñado debido a que su castigo incluía el no poder usar la computadora por tres días y no poder volar por una semana. Aunque todos parecían estar enfrascados en su tarea de comer el pastel de carne que había preparado la pelirroja, Scorpius comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca que era solo indicador de que alguien le estaba observando con atención. Pronto el silencio en el que estaban sumidos los Potter se vería interrumpido por el sonido de un carraspeo un tanto irritante. Ginny se sobresaltó, con lo que los tres hermanos y Scorpius vieron con asombro a su madre. La pelirroja se recuperó inmediato del susto—había recordado a cierta bruja amante del color rosa con cara de sapo a quien le encantaba interrumpir escenas de esa forma—, su mirada se tornó furiosa.

— ¡FRED WEASLEY!

Scorpius frunció el ceño al ver que la mujer le hablaba a la pared que tenía detrás, a menos de que el primo de su amigo estuviera de manera invisible, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Una risita un tanto grave y masculina surgió del lugar a donde Ginny dirigía su vista.

—Provecho hermanita, sobrinos…— fue entonces que Scorpius reparó en el retrato que colgaba de la pared, se trataba de un chico de unos veinte años , que era muy parecido al tío de Albus, George, y al hijo de este.

— ¡Hola, tío Fred!— le saludó con entusiasmo Lily.

—Hola, peque. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la casa Potter?

Los ojos azules del retrato miraban inquisitivamente hacia sus sobrinos.

—Nada nuevo, solo estamos comiendo— respondió con sequedad Ginny, quien tenía las sospechas de que el retrato de su difunto hermano había sido enviado por sus hermanos en busca de información sobre la estadía de Scorpius en la casa de ellos.

—Oh, veo que tienen invitados…

_Lo sabía,_ pensó la pelirroja.

—Tío te presento a Scorpius— dijo Albus, a lo que el rubio respondió con un gesto de la cabeza, los ojos del retrato se abrieron de par en par al ver al chico—. Scor, él es mi tío Fred, era el gemelo de mi tío George, el papá de Fred y Roxanne.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Scorpius.

El retrato seguía perplejo, parecía como si le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus_, solo que eso no era posible, ya que los retratos no podían ser inmovilizados.

—Es u-un… ¿Ma-Malfoy?—el ojo derecho del retrato comenzó a tener un tic como de nerviosismo.

—Sí, señor—respondió Scorpius un tanto extrañado por la reacción del hombre.

El retrato de Fred Weasley comenzó a estallar en carcajadas.

—Ni en mis años de vida me hubiera imaginado tal cosa— rio estruendosamente—. ¡Ahora entiendo lo que me decía George y el malhumor de Ron!

—No es gracioso, Fred—le regañó Ginny en vista de que el chico rubio se removía algo incómodo en la silla.

—Oh, descuida pequeño hurón, es solo que toda la situación es absurda. Mis disculpas.

Scorpius asintió, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su presencia podía llegar a resultar demasiado incómoda para los Weasley.

—Así que… ¿en qué casa estas, Al?— inquirió el retrato— Les pedí a tus padres que me guardaran la sorpresa para que fueras tú quien me lo dijera.

—Gryffindor— respondió el pelinegro, quien volvía a engullir su comida como si no hubiera mañana. Scorpius a veces pensaba que la atracción que sentían sus dos amigos hacia la comida era algo genético—. Estoy con Rose y Scor…

— ¿Malfoy en Gryffindor?

Scorpius se ruborizó.

—Así es, señor Weasley—respondió de nuevo con respeto, tal como le enseñó su madre.

—Vaya, vaya, este año estará lleno de sorpresas— dijo Fred mirando a Albus y a Scorpius de manera divertida, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia su sobrino mayor—. Dime James, ¿lograste hacer explotar el retrete de Myrtle?

— ¡Fuiste tú el de la idea!— exclamó indignada Ginny al retrato, su difunto hermano le sonrió inocentemente— ¿Sabes lo que es recibir tantas cartas de Neville diciéndonos que tanto James como Fred no dejan de meterse en líos? ¡Y tú le das más ideas!

—Tranquila Gin, son mis sobrinos.

Ginny bufó indignada, mientras que los hermanos Potter hacían lo posible para no reír en voz alta. La mujer se disculpó con Scorpius por la actitud de su hermano, le contó que el cuadro de Fred también estaba colgado en la casa de cada uno de sus otros hermanos, la de sus padres y por supuesto en Sortilegios Weasley, detrás de la caja registradora.

La tarde pasó casi sin eventualidad, Albus le enseñó a Scorpius algunas cosas sobre el televisor y los objetos muggles que tenían, ya que Ginny no le dejó salir al jardín para jugar con las escobas que guardaban en el garaje, debido a la ventisca que había comenzado hacía unas horas atrás y que parecía no tener fin.

—Normalmente con Rose chateamos por la computadora, así nuestras lechuzas no tardan tanto, es mucho más rápido y podemos hacer vídeo llamadas— le explicaba el ojiverde. Scorpius intentaba retener toda la nueva información que su amigo le estaba enseñando, ya que todo aquello le parecía magia y de la más extraña.

—Y todo eso es con este simple aparato, ¿no?—preguntó señalando a la computadora portátil que Albus tenía enfrente.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro, desde donde se podían escuchar distintos sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de James, a los que Albus se refirió como sus "inventos".

—Así es— sonrió Albus con satisfacción— ¡Oh, Rose se acaba de conectar!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— le miró confundido el rubio.

—Porque aquí lo dice—Albus le señaló en una parte de la pantalla donde efectivamente decía «_Rose Weasley ha iniciado sesión_».

—Estos inventos muggles me van a volver loco—murmuró Scorpius.

De pronto de la pantalla sonó un ruido extrañó y por arte de magia apareció la cara de Rose, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Enseñándole la tecnología muggle a Scorpius, Al?— la voz de la pelirroja resonó en el lugar como si ella estuviera presente.

Scorpius miraba sorprendido la pantalla, lo que logró que tanto Rose como Albus rompieran en risas.

—Merlín, esto es demasiado para mí—dijo en voz alta.

—Tranquilo, es algo a lo que te acostumbrarás con el paso del tiempo—le dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—Cuanto más me muestran estas cosas, más quiero tener unas así en casa, pero me temo que a mi padre le dé un infarto cuando le diga—después de todo tres objetos a comparación de veinte eran pocos y Scorpius estaba seguro que a Draco no le agradaría saber que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo prácticamente en un muggle—, pero estas cosas son grandiosas.

El rubio se acercó al aparato con fascinación.

—Y Rose puede vernos del otro lado, ¿verdad?— preguntó.

—Así es, Malfoy. Puedo ver tu carota en toda la pantalla, así que ve alejándote o tendré que reportarte con sanidad tienes tierra en la nariz— le regañó la voz de Rose, Scorpius se alejó frotándose la nariz.

— ¿Dónde?

—Ahí…—le señaló Rose—, deberías quitártela, ya pareces Hugo.

— ¿Hugo?

—Su hermano—le respondió Al.

De fondo escucharon un grito femenino que iba dirigido hacia la pelirroja en la computadora, « ¡_Rose Weasley_! ¿_Ya has terminado tu cuarto_?»

—Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme—suspiró Rose cancinamente—. Se supone que tengo que ayudar a mamá a tener la casa presentable para Navidad.

Scorpius y Albus se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Ven te voy a enseñar a jugar videojuegos—le dijo Albus, a lo que Scorpius solo asintió.

Los días siguientes en la casa de los Potter pasaron lentamente y antes de que Scorpius se diera cuenta ya era el día de Nochebuena. Él y Albus se la habían pasado jugando vídeo juegos y ayudando a colocar el resto de los adornos de Navidad junto a Lily y James, mientras que Ginny había pasado todos esos días preparando artículos para _El Profeta_ con algunas notas sobre los deportes de vacaciones, especialmente donde anticipaba un partido que darían las Holyhead Harpies contra el Puddlemere United, las lechuzas no paraban de llegar; además de cocinar y mantener el orden en la casa, que se veía interrumpido por fracciones de tiempo por James o Lily quienes eran los que causaban más alboroto. Scorpius pronto aprendió a que Lily Potter por más pequeña que fuera tenía una forma de ser bastante peculiar, siempre obtenía lo que quería sin importarle lo que costara. En más de una ocasión el rubio se había visto envuelto en alguna que otra trampa por parte de la pequeña pelirroja. Mientras que por otro lado seguía sin tener noticias de sus padres, algo que lo preocupaba demasiado.

— ¿Estás listo?—le preguntó Albus esa mañana— Mamá dice que debemos salir a lo de mis tíos cuanto antes para ayudar con el quehacer…

Scorpius asintió.

—Estaré abajo en unos segundos, iré a dejarle una carta a Morgana.

—Sigues sin tener noticia de ellos—no era una pregunta, Albus veía como de a ratos el humor de su amigo desmejoraba a causa de que sus padres aún no le habían respondido ninguna de las dos cartas que había enviado en todo ese tiempo. Esta sería la tercera.

—Aún no.

—Teddy dice que tal vez estén en un lugar de meditación, él estuvo en uno hace poco y mi padre casi se infarta al no recibir noticias de él en todo un mes.

Scorpius agradecía el consuelo de su amigo, él mismo había escuchado al propio Teddy Lupin, al que por cierto le había agradado conocer desde que lo vio por primera vez hacía unos días atrás cuando el metamorfamago había ido a cenar después de pasarse unos días en el extranjero buscando nuevos instrumentos y elementos para la fabricación de varitas.

—Es probable, suena a algo que mi madre obligaría a mi padre a hacer si el trabajo se les torna estresante en algún punto del año…

—Bueno, te veo abajo.

Scorpius vio a Albus bajar las escaleras, por lo que pronto se dirigió sin demora al pequeño ático donde Morgana se encontraba descansando luego de su último viaje, al parecer la lechuza había encontrado a sus padres y no le había tomado mucho ir y volver, lo que a su deducción quería decir que se encontraban en un lugar relativamente cercano.

Luego de darle su carta a Morgana, Scorpius se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, no sin antes reparar en un extraño símbolo colgando de la puerta de los padres de Albus. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era un triángulo que encerraba un circulo partido a la mitad por una línea recta. De algún lado recordaba haber visto ese extraño dibujo pero no pudo recordar dónde.

—Es de una leyenda—la voz de Harry Potter le hizo pegar un respingo.

—Me pareció haberla visto antes—le respondió Scorpius sin temor, esperaba que el hombre no pensara que había estado husmeando en su habitación.

Harry lo miró con intriga.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Es un cuento muy largo— le respondió Harry—, simboliza las fortalezas y debilidades del hombre sobre algo a lo que siempre hemos temido— ante la mirada inquisitiva del rubio, Harry añadió: —. La muerte.

—No sé por qué tantos le temen—concedió el chico para sorpresa del pelinegro—, pero si pudiera poner en palabras lo que siento sobre el tema usaría la frase de un escritor muggle que dice algo así como que la siguiente gran aventura es la muerte.

Harry le sonrió.

—No te voy a mentir—le dijo de pronto—, me sorprende que hables así para ser alguien de tu edad. De hecho una frase similar a la que me dijiste, me la dijo hace muchos años uno de los más grandes magos que conocí en mi vida.

Scorpius sintió como se ruborizaba.

—Mi… mi padre fue el que me enseñó que hay cosas más importantes en la vida a qué temerles, y que la muerte de uno mismo es solo un paso más—le explicó.

—Draco tiene razón.

—Creo que es hora de que baje—le dijo Scorpius, se sentía algo cohibido por la charla que estaba teniendo y no quería meter la pata y sonar demasiado fanfarrón u orgulloso, más al ser _Harry Potter_ con el que estaba teniendo esa plática.

—En unos minutos los alcanzo, debo cambiarme primero—rio el hombre mientras Scorpius miraba su túnica de Auror. Harry había estado trabajando desde muy temprano para poder tener dos días libres y disfrutarlos con su familia. A veces el trabajo lo agotaba, y últimamente estaba siendo un poco más pesado que otras veces, ya que habían pasado varias cosas extrañas desde el mes de Octubre, cosas que le hacían estremecerse un poco, pero que luego pasaban si se recordaba que siempre se aseguraba que su familia no estuviera en peligro.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter—Scorpius bajó las escaleras dando tumbos.

Albus le esperaba junto a la chimenea, donde Lily y James estaban discutiendo por una bolsa que llevaba el hermano mayor.

—No es justo, ¡quiero saber!—se quejaba la niña.

—Arruinarás la sorpresa y eso no tendrá chiste, además no quiero que mamá se entere.

—No será nada ilegal, ¿no, Potter?—se mofó Scorpius.

—Calla, Malfoy.

Los Potter arribaron a la casa de los Weasley-Granger en un remolino de llamas verdes. Scorpius fue el último en viajar, por eso cuando arribó no le extrañó que la sala prístina estuviera casi vacía. Un niño pelirrojo de unos diez años lo miraba con extrañeza desde uno de los sillones de color crema.

— ¿Es la casa de Rose, no?— quiso saber, después de todo, podía haberse confundido de chimenea. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

—Sí, ¿tú quién eres?— el niño frunció el ceño y lo miró inquisitivamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tú debes de ser Hugo—el niño seguía viéndolo con recelo—, yo soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

Los ojos azules del pequeño se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa evidente.

—Pensé que era una broma de papá—murmuró un tanto extrañado—. Los demás han salido por la otra chimenea— anunció un tanto alegre—, mamá va a matarte si dejas rastros de hollín por aquí.

—Lo siento, lo limpiaré…—Scorpius reparó que el niño tenía un control de los que Albus le había mostrado en su casa para jugar vídeo juegos— ¿Qué estás jugando?—preguntó intrigado, ya llevaba solo unos días de conocer esos aparatos muggles y ya se podía considerar un adicto a esos juegos.

Hugo lo miró aún más extrañado. ¿Cómo un Malfoy podía saber de vídeo juegos?

—Estoy jugando al Wii—le dijo.

—Sí, ya sé. Pero, ¿qué juegas?

A Hugo le brillaron los ojos.

—_Legend of Zelda_, ¿lo conoces?— inquirió el pelirrojo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, así no se llamaba el juego que había estado jugando con Albus ayer hasta tarde. Miró hacia el televisor donde apuntaba Hugo con su control y sus ojos brillaron con la intensidad de quien descubre un tesoro en el fondo del mar.

— ¿Puedo jugar?

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

—Te advierto que en este juego pateo traseros, Malfoy—le dijo sin titubear el chico.

—No importa, se ve bueno, quiero intentarlo.

Hugo le tedió otro control y juntos empezaron a jugar, con los controles simulaban tener una lucha con espadas, por lo que pronto se encontraron haciendo los ruidos semejantes a los de una batalla que alertaron al resto de la casa.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas!—la voz de Rose los hizo respingar, provocando que la batalla que Scorpius estaba por ganar se viera a favor del hermano de la niña.

— ¡Gané, gané, toma esa Malfoy!—exclamó Hugo sabiéndose victorioso.

—No es justo, ¡tu hermana me distrajo!

El niño simplemente rio por respuesta.

— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve, digo, estuvo mi tía? Pensó que habías salido por otra chimenea, estaban a punto de mandar a papá a buscarte a La Madriguera o a la casa de tía Luna…

—Bueno Weasley, me entretuve jugando aquí con Hugh, así que… lo lamento.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Vamos campeón, muéstrame dónde tienen las escobas así no ensucio más el lugar.

Hugo sonrió contento, dejó de lado el control y tomando la mano del rubio lo guío hasta la cocina donde se encontraban las mamás de Rose y Albus. Hermione Weasley era casi idéntica a la que salía en los Cromos de Ranas.

— ¡Encontré a Scor!—exclamó feliz el pelirrojo.

Hermione y Ginny suspiraron aliviadas.

— ¡Ron, ya no hace falta que vayas con mamá!—Ginny se alejó en dirección contraria a la que habían llegado Scorpius y Hugo. El rubio supuso que iba hacia la chimenea por donde todos habían salido.

—Así que tú eres Scorpius—sonrió Hermione, el chico se ruborizó.

—Siento haber salido por la otra chimenea, señora Weasley.

—No te hagas problema, suele pasar con el resto de mis sobrinos, en especial Dominique.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Ahora, Rosie cariño— Scorpius volteó a ver a su amiga pelirroja que miraba la escena desde el marco de la pared— ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Scorpius la casa del árbol y con tus primos la arreglan para la noche?

—De acuerdo mamá.

—Oh, pero señora Weasley, primero quisiera limpiar el hollín que…

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

—Mis hijos deberían aprender un poco de tus modales, en especial Ron—murmuró la castaña—. No te preocupes, de eso se encargará mi esposo, estamos esperando a que llegue Harry, mientras Ginny y yo seguiremos en la cocina—añadió mientras que con un gesto le mostraba todo lo que tenían sobre la mesada.

Scorpius alcanzó a ver lo que parecía un lechón, un pavo y algunas otras cosas más. Realmente parecía que las dos mujeres estuvieran cocinando para un ejército.

—Normalmente en casa a mamá la ayuda Dobby—dijo el chico.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿C-cómo dices?

Rose por su parte intentaba hacerle gestos a su amigo para que cortara la conversación, no quería tener que escuchar a su madre hablar sin parar sobre las nuevas leyes que les daban libertades a los elfos domésticos. La defensa del frente de liberación doméstica de Hermione siempre alcanzaba niveles insospechados.

—Dobby, nuestro elfo doméstico—Rose frunció el ceño al ver que los ojos de su madre parecían haberse opacado, tenía la mirada perdida y cristalina—. Seguramente él está ahora con su familia, sé que viven en un bosque cerca de casa, que fue donde lo encontró mi padre y lo contrató.

— ¿S-se llama D-Dobby?

Scorpius asintió.

—Mi padre fue el que lo llamó así, creo que en honor a un elfo que él tuvo en su infancia…

—Bueno, mamá, voy a enseñarle la casita a Scorpius. Albus estará contento de saber que no se perdió en ninguna otra chimenea.

Hermione solo asintió, aún parecía algo afectada. Rose arrastró a Scorpius fuera de la cocina, Hugo los seguía.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó en voz alta el niño.

—Ya sabes cómo es mamá con el PEDDO—le respondió Rose, con lo que Hugo solo se limitó a asentir.

Scorpius se quedó callado, esperaba no haber alterado demasiado a la señora Weasley, no había sido su intención.

—Antes que nada, bienvenido a mi casa, Scorpius—Rose le sonrió.

—Gracias, es bastante acogedora—le dijo.

—Aún no has visto nada—sonrió contento Hugo—. El Forte Weasley es lo mejor.

Scorpius miró a Rose con un gesto que indicaba que no entendía a qué se refería su hermano pequeño.

—Es la casa del árbol, ahí nos reunimos siempre con los primos cuando no vamos a lo de Albus a usar la piscina o a desgnomizar el jardín de la abuela—le explicó.

Los niños atravesaron lo que parecía un largo pasillo, Scorpius supuso que los Weasley y los Potter tenían un gusto especial por los colores claros, en especial los tonos cremas. La casa de Rose era un poco más amplia que la de Albus, las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de la familia, incluso algunas muy graciosas de Rose y Hugo a través del tiempo.

—Estas escaleras llevan a las habitaciones—le dijo Rose, desde arriba les llegaban el murmullo de voces, Scorpius supuso que se trataban de Ron y Ginny—, aquí abajo hay un baño.

La niña señaló una puerta debajo de las escaleras. Pasaron por el recibidor de la puerta principal y llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra sala—Rose le explicó que lo llamaban el salón de dibujo—, Scorpius divisó otra chimenea que estaba rodeada de sillones y casi al final de la habitación un piano de cola, enfrente, justo al lado de la chimenea, había un enorme árbol de Navidad de color blanco con un montón de esferas translúcidas y velas que flotaban mágicamente a su alrededor.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes toca?—quiso saber con algo de intriga.

—Mamá tocaba, ella nos enseñó un poco pero luego intentamos con un profesor muggle—explicó Hugo con ánimo—. Fue un desastre—finalizó el chico como si eso hubiera sido lo mejor que hubiera pasado en años.

— ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que Rose estaba en esa incómoda etapa donde la magia sale por sí sola y sin control alguno—respondió el pelirrojo. Rose gruñó.

—Calla que tú aún estas en esa etapa, Huguito—le dijo la chica.

Scorpius rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento, Malfoy?—preguntó Rose.

—Mi padre me enseñó un poco de piano y luego Dobby ayudó un poco más, pero nada del otro mundo.

Los chicos salieron al jardín trasero por la puerta de vidrio que estaba detrás del imponente instrumento musical. A lo igual que en la casa de Albus, el pasto estaba cubierto de nieve, solo que en esta ocasión se veía que alguien había limpiado un pequeño sendero que llevaba a lo que parecía ser una especie de gazebo o pabellón de jardín, donde ya se encontraba colocada una mesa amplia donde parecía haber alrededor de treinta sillas. El lugar estaba majestuosamente decorado con lo que Scorpius identificó como pequeñas hadas que hacían que el lugar brillara intermitentemente.

La casa del árbol era más chica de lo que el rubio había imaginado, se encontraba justo a unos metros de distancia del gazebo, sobre un árbol de gran tamaño. Rose subió por las escaleras indicándoles a Hugo y a él que la siguieran. Si bien solo bastó para que la pelirroja entrara en la casita, Scorpius escuchó un ruido que le recordó a las descripciones que había leído de los gritos de una banshee. Se apresuró a subir, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado la escena que veía ante él.

Rose se encontraba bañada, de pies a cabeza, con algo que parecía ser pegamento, mientras que James y Fred se desternillaban de risa echándole plumas de lo que parecían ser dos alas de un disfraz de ángel que ambos llevaban puestos.

— ¡_Noche de paz, noche de amor…_!—cantaban a toda voz los bromistas de la familia, Lily se había unido al coro, y para sorpresa de Scorpius también una niña morena que llevaba en brazos un pequeño Jack Russell Terrier.

— ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER Y FREDERICK ARTHUR WEASLEY!

—Uh, oh, parece que estamos en problemas James— canturreó Fred sonriente.

Albus, quien estaba mirando la escena desde uno de los rincones de la casita, supo que lo que había hecho su hermano sería el inicio de una guerra muy particular entre él y su prima favorita. Rose seguía echando improperios, por lo que al pelinegro no le extrañaría que en cualquier momento su prima comenzara a escupir fuego cual Colacuerno Húngaro en cautiverio.

— ¡SÁQUENME ESTA PORQUERÍA AHORA!

—Lo sentimos primita, pero no podemos hacer magia fuera del Colegio—comenzó James, a quien Scorpius creía ahora demasiado estúpido como para cabrear a Rose así—. Deberás pedirle a un adulto mayor que…

— ¡PAGARAN POR ESTA!—gritó enfurecida la niña sin dejarle continuar.

Rose salió del lugar dando tumbos, tanto Albus como Scorpius se miraron perplejos.

—Mamá te va a matar—le dijo Albus a su hermano luego de unos minutos.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una broma Navideña, además no es como si Rose no hubiera preparado algo para nosotros…

Albus le concedió el hecho, ya que sabía que su prima había estado trabajando como loca esos últimos días para crear lo que ella llamaba _La Broma Perfecta_. Solo esperaba que no se le fuera la mano.

Hugo aprovechó el minuto de silencio que se arrojó en el lugar para comunicarles que su madre les había pedido que ordenaran la casita, después de todo, sería ahí donde pasarían buena parte de la tarde para luego ir al pabellón a comer junto con el resto de la familia. Tanto James como Fred gruñeron por lo bajo, ya que el pequeño Weasley señaló que ambos tenían que limpiar el desastre pegajoso que acababan de hacer.

Lily, por su parte, se apresuró a presentarle a Scorpius a Roxanne, muy para la risa de sus dos hermanos mayores. Albus había notado que la pequeña Lily había quedado "fascinada" con su mejor amigo, el pobre había tenido que soportar jugar con su hermana a las muñecas cuando la niña los metía en aprietos con su madre, por lo que el pelinegro intuía que tal vez, después de todo, un Potter sí quedaría seleccionado en la casa de las serpientes. Solamente que no iba a decirlo en voz alta, al fin de cuentas sería la elección de su hermana cuando el momento fuese el indicado.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, Rose regresó para encontrar el lugar casi impecable, su hermano y sus primos aún seguían debatiéndose por quién sería el encargado de limpiar el desastre que había en la cocinita eléctrica, ya que había fallado luego de varios intentos de producir un pastel. Rose alegó que eso era culpa del pequeño Hugo, por lo que debía ser él quien realizara la labor.

—No fui yo, fue Archie—se quejó el niño.

—No culpes al pobre perro de tus actos—respondió su hermana, mientras tomaba al cachorro de las manos de Roxanne—. ¿_A qué no fue tu culpa, verdad, lindo_?

Scorpius y Albus rieron por lo bajo. A veces Rose tenía unas salidas un tanto excéntricas.

Pronto el resto de los Weasley comenzaron a llegar, los primeros fueron la familia de Bill y Fleur. Scorpius ya conocía a Victoire, Dominique y Louis, pero nunca había entablado grandes conversaciones con ellos, por lo que se sorprendió teniendo un debate literario con Dominique y Louis, dos de los más ávidos lectores en la familia, solo los superaban Rose y Hugo, cuya madre tenía en su estudio una biblioteca casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts.

Dominique y Rose habían entablado un debate algo acalorado sobre los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, donde la mayor de las niñas sostenía que el cuento de _La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna_ era un simple relato fantástico sin ningún tipo de moraleja, mientras que Rose afirmaba que trataba sobre las esperanzas y emociones humanas, cuyo resultado siempre sería de buena fortuna si se aprendía el trabajo en equipo y el temple personal. Scorpius secundaba la postura de la última pero para no generar problemas no quería decir mucho, ya de por si ese cuento era un tema tabú en su casa, pues al parecer su abuelo Lucius creía que fomentaba el matrimonio entre magos y muggles (algo que él no veía nada raro en lo absoluto).

Victoire por su parte se dedicó a enseñarles unos trucos a sus primas Lily y Roxanne con algunas cartas de snap explosivo que ella había llevado para jugar, ya que normalmente solían tener torneos entre cada uno de ellos. El año anterior lo había ganado Louis, quien se había convertido casi en uno de los jugadores imbatibles en ese juego, incluso su tío Charlie, quien antaño había sido coronado por sus hermanos como el ganador de generaciones, tenía dificultades para ganarle al Ravenclaw. Aunque nadie podía batir a Rose o a Hugo en un juego de ajedrez sin salir con lágrimas en los ojos después del intento. Scorpius estaba deseoso de poder jugar contra ellos, ya que él se consideraba algo bueno en ese juego en particular.

Los segundos en llegar fueron los padres de Fred y Roxanne. El tío George había tenido que cerrar Sortilegios Weasley hasta última hora de la tarde, ya que la tienda se había llenado con pedidos de último momento, mientras que tía Angelina había tenido que terminar unos asuntos ultra-secretos en el Departamento de Deportes, algunos de los primos supusieron que se debía al Mundial de Quidditch que tendría lugar el siguiente verano en la Riviera Francesa, muy para el deleite de la tía Fleur. A ellos les siguieron Harry y Teddy, quien acababa de llegar de la tienda de Ollivander en el Callejón Diagon, tío Percy y tía Audrey, junto a Molly y Lucy (Lily, Hugo y Roxanne intentaron por todos los medios zafar de jugar con su pequeña prima, pero sus intentos eran en vano, la niña se les había pegado como chicle). Luego siguió tío Charlie, a quien James y Fred recibieron de manera afectuosa —a los demás les habían tocado bromas, incluso Molly volvía a tener el cabello de colores—, el hombre había llegado de Rumania hacía unos días atrás, ya que desde la guerra había intentado estar siempre en Inglaterra para las fiestas, dedicándose casi por completo a sus sobrinos. Finalmente arribaron los abuelos Weasley, Molly y Arthur, quienes iban cargados de cosas que pronto pusieron en la cocina; les siguieron de cerca los abuelos Granger y por último los Scamander.

Scorpius ya había escuchado hablar de Luna Scamander (antes Lovegood), ella había sido una de las tantas heroínas en la Batalla de Hogwarts y era reconocida en la actualidad por su labor como bióloga de Criaturas Mágicas, él mismo había leído varias de sus obras sobre criaturas interesantes que ella había descubierto junto con su esposo Rolf Scamander. Rose y Albus corrieron a saludar a la mujer, para luego verse arrastrados por los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander hasta la casa del árbol donde pasaron horas jugando a cosas descabelladas entre todos los primos, mientras Lily era atacada, literalmente, por su madrina. La niña regresó a la casita del árbol con un montón de cosas exóticas, entre ellas unas espectrogafas.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, los niños salieron de su fortaleza para unirse al banquete navideño que habían preparado los adultos en el pabellón. La enorme mesa contenía todo tipo de platos que Scorpius solo podía comparar con los que hacían los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts. Cada uno se servía lo que quería a diferencia de la comida que ofrecían sus abuelos en la Mansión Malfoy, donde todos comían lo mismo y los elfos servían.

Scorpius estaba entretenido sirviéndose un trozo de pavo con puré y salsa de arándanos, cuando una mano, un tanto más grande y arrugada que la de él, le hizo voltearse. Era el abuelo de Rose, Arthur Weasley, quien lo miraba de una manera un tanto curiosa e inquietante.

—Tú debes de ser el joven Malfoy—dijo con voz solemne.

—Así es señor—le respondió y en seguida le tendió la mano—, un gusto conocerle.

Arthur lo miró sorprendido, jamás en toda su vida —y eso que Harry, Hermione y Ginny le habían advertido—, hubiera imaginado que un Malfoy le tendería la mano de manera amistosa. El señor Weasley entonces se fijó en los ojos del muchacho, pues Albus Dumbledore siempre le había dicho que los ojos eran el espejo del alma de las personas. Dos joyas grises resplandecían en un mar de emociones puras, la mirada de aquél niño tenía los mismo secretos que a lo mejor cualquier adulto que él conociera en su familia, vio en ellos la carga del prejuicio, la añoranza de una familia, incluso pudo sentir la felicidad que el chico parecía sentir en ese momento rodeado de gente que su abuelo consideraba escoria. Scorpius Malfoy era un chico tan extraño, le recordaba un poco a Harry, y su amistad con sus nietos a la que el pelinegro tenía con su hijo y Hermione.

—Un gusto—le sonrió.

Su mujer aprovechó ese momento para hacer acto de presencia, sonriendo alegremente al ver a su esposo.

—Molly, querida, te presento al joven Scorpius—ambos se lanzaron miradas de comprensión, Ron había pasado casi todos los fines de semana que lo vieron, desde que se había enterado de que Harry había invitado al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy a su casa para esas fechas, quejándose—. Él es el amigo del que tanto nos hablaron Al y Rosie en sus cartas.

—Un gusto, corazón—le sonrió—. Veo que te has servido de mi pavo—el chico sintió sus mejillas arder, últimamente se ruborizaba más de lo que se había ruborizado en su vida.

—Esta delicioso, ya es mi segundo plato—admitió.

Los ojos de Molly brillaron con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra que así sea.

Las conversaciones comenzaron a variar en torno a distintas cosas, por un lado algunos hablaban de Quidditch y sobre las posibilidades del equipo de Inglaterra en los Mundiales para el próximo año, ya que algunos jugadores no estaban jugando bien, además algunas de las bromas que Albus y Rose le habían advertido a Scorpius ya habían tenido lugar. Ron le había echado a Harry en su bebida una poción para que se le cayera el cabello, dejando al mítico Elegido una calva digna de su archienemigo de antaño, pero Harry no se quedó atrás y junto a George hicieron que Ron recibiera la nueva broma de Sortilegios Weasley que habían diseñado ellos dos en secreto, se trataba de un pergamino que mostraba los peores temores de uno escritos en papel. El pelirrojo se atragantó con su comida al leerlo, los chicos solo se enteraron que trataba algo sobre Rose, ya que habían estado demasiado distraídos con los cambios corporales que hacía Teddy Lupin a pedido de los más chicos, como para entender porque la cara de Ron había adquirido un tono carmesí impresionante que lo hacía parecer una cereza enorme. Además de los caramelos de la verdad que repartieron de incógnito James y Fred, ambos habían elaborado una especie de dulce que contenía lo que parecía ser una variante muy leve de Veritaserum, lo que provocó que más de uno de los presentes revelara cosas incómodas o bochornosas (Ron accidentalmente dejó escapar que había confundido al inspector muggle de manejo cuando fue a hacerse la licencia, lo que hizo que Hermione se enojara y le dejara sin postres, mientras que Luna Scamander admitió intuir que el _Snockack de Cuernos Arrugados_, que había intentado encontrar por años, tal vez fuese un invento de su padre). El cierre de las bromas fue casi a la medianoche cuando Teddy Lupin hechizó el pelo de Scorpius para hacerlo pelirrojo, lo que provocó la carcajada de muchos, incluido el propio chico, aunque Ron Weasley bufó por lo bajo, parecía molesto por algo. Según le explicó Teddy unos minutos más tarde fue en venganza porque el rubio, descaradamente, había señalado que tanto él como Victoire se habían escapado unos minutos antes a la casa del árbol y habían regresado media hora después ruborizados y sonrientes.

El brindis a la medianoche fue seguido por una iluminación pirotécnica de los fuegos artificiales de Sortilegios Weasley, cuyas figuras de temáticas navideñas se alzaban por los cielos mezclándose de vez en cuando con las estrellas y las hadas que seguían revoloteando por el lugar.

Jamás en toda su vida Scorpius se había sentido tan en casa.

—Feliz Navidad, Scor—le sonrió Albus.

—Feliz Navidad, Al.

—Feliz Navidad, Rose— dijeron al unísono los dos amigos, a lo que la pelirroja rio.

—Feliz Navidad, chicos.

Scorpius amaneció la mañana de Navidad algo desorientado hasta que recordó que se encontraba en la casa de los Potter. Un ruido lo había despertado. Bufó por lo bajo, quería seguir durmiendo, por lo que se acomodó una vez más en su cama y apoyó su cara contra la almohada suspirando con cansancio, a los segundos volvía a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Tac, tac, tac._

El rubio de nuevo gruñó, quería dormir. _Vete_, pensó, _quien quiera que seas vete._

_Tac, tac, tac_.

De nuevo el sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación, y esta vez Scorpius se incorporó por completo de la cama. El ruido molesto era Morgana quien desde la ventana lo observaba algo indignada.

—Lo siento—murmuró en cuanto le abrió el vidrio a la lechuza.

Esta ululó con algo de irritación y extendió su pata, llevaba una nota de sus padres. El chico reconoció la letra cursiva y elegante de su madre.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Feliz Navidad. Esperamos que la estés pasando maravilloso, los Potter son muy buenas personas, lamentamos no poder estar ahí para cuando recibas tu regalo._

_Nos vemos en unos días._

_Te queremos,_

_Tus padres._

_PD: Si hay ventisca no lo uses._

— ¿Qué cosa?

El chico miró indignado la nota, no decían cuando volvían pero mandaban regalos.

— ¡Ya estas despierto!—la voz de Albus lo hizo respingar.

—Y tú podrías tocar…—gruñó.

—Estuve tocando por _horas_—le respondió el pelinegro—, pero ya que estas despierto. Necesito que vengas a ver algo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Primero déjame ver mis regalos, por lo menos—soltó con algo de indignación, después de todo eran regalos.

Albus asintió derrotado a la espera que su amigo se apresurar y no tardara más de lo necesario, ya que había un regalo que le habían hecho que no quería compartir con sus hermanos pero sí con su amigo y su prima, con quien había acordado conectarse en una hora y media.

Los dos bajaron dando tumbos. Para Albus no fue sorpresa ya encontrarse con su hermana, sus padres y James reunidos junto al árbol de Navidad mirando expectantes a la pila de regalos que tenían delante. Harry le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hijo, Albus le sonrió con gratitud, el regalo que había recibido era cien veces mejor de lo que podría estar aguardando a por él debajo del árbol.

—Tardaron mucho—gruñó Lily.

—Scorpius quería seguir durmiendo—rio Albus.

— ¡Oye!

Como siempre, la primera en abrir un regalo fue la pequeña traviesa de la casa, quien había recibido una colección nueva de vestidos por parte de su tía Fleur. Así comenzaron a abrir los regalos uno por uno.

Scorpius se sorprendió al ver la cantidad que también iba dirigida hacia él, ya que normalmente solo obtenía los regalos de sus padres, su tía y sus abuelos. El primero en desenvolver fue un libro de cuentos muggles por parte de Rose, Albus le regaló una Wii y Lily junto a Hugo le regalaron varios juegos, por parte de Ginny y Harry le regalaron una televisión, que por la cara de Harry creía que el hombre estaba pensando en lo mismo que él, la cara que pondría su padre cuando viera esos regalos. Le sorprendió recibir un regalo por parte de la abuela Weasley, se trataba de un suéter de color rojo carmesí con una "_S_" dorada en el medio, Albus le explicó que esa era una tradición de su abuela, él y sus primos ya tenían varios juegos. Además recibió un paquete de dulces de parte de Jane Ackerley y varias tarjetas de felicitación por parte de sus compañeros de cuarto. Dobby le mandó un pastel casero, y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el paquete alargado que quedaba. Era de sus padres.

Con sumo cuidado el chico desenvolvió el regalo. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, pues en sus manos tenía la nueva _Flybus Rayo Lunar_.

— ¡Por Merlín, es una Rayo Lunar!—chilló James Potter a su lado.

El rubio sonrió al sentir la madera pulida de un característico color plateado, parecía que la escoba vibraba bajo su tacto.

—Es una lástima que este nevando—anunció Ginny—, estoy segura que vuela de maravilla.

Scorpius solo atinó a asentir, todavía embelesado con el regalo. No le gustaba mucho volar pero con esa escoba sabía que lo haría casi a diario, inclusive intentaría entrar en el equipo de Quidditch al siguiente año.

Luego de unos minutos en que la escoba pasó por manos de cada Potter, Albus logró sacar a su amigo de su ensoñación y lo llevó a rastras a su cuarto, donde comenzó una vídeo llamada con Rose.

—Tardaron siglos—se quejó la niña.

—A Scorpius le regalaron una Rayo Lunar—explicó Albus.

Rose lo miró con sorpresa.

—Pero eso no es todo—anunció el pelinegro, sus dos amigos lo miraron con confusión—. También recibí un regalo único.

Albus se acercó a su cama de donde tomó un paquete que estaba medio desenvuelto, se trataba de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Al suelo cayó una pequeña nota con caligrafía pulcra que rezaba:

«_Mi padre me heredó esto y espero que algún día tú hagas lo mismo. PD: Úsala bien_».

* * *

><p><em>Una aclaración antes de que me bombardeen con cuestiones sobre la Capa de Invisibilidad que sé que más de uno tendrá luego de leer esta última parte.<em>

_En primer lugar, les recuerdo que al principio de esta aventura James le cuenta a Fred y a Sean que ha tomado algo del escritorio de su padre, presuntamente un pergamino desgastado *guiño-guiño*(a los que aún no han adivinado, sus fabricantes fueron cuatro gryffindors muy excéntricos que le dieron varios dolores de cabeza a Minerva McGonagall).Harry, como demostró en el capítulo diez, no es idiota y sabe que su hijo mayor lo tomó, eso es lo que me lleva al segundo lugar de este punto. Como ávida lectora de las sagas he caído en la cuenta de que Harry siempre fue muy justo con todas las personas que lo rodeaban, por eso creo que valorando los objetos que él posee y que son de valor para sí, deberán tener un orden de relevancia como herencia, a Lily también le tocará algo, pero deberán esperar hasta que ella esté en Hogwarts con Hugo y Roxanne para averiguar de qué trata y por qué le tocó aquello._

_Es un capítulo largo y han pasado mil cosas, como ven intenté idear la estructura de las casas Potter-Weasley, para ello me basé en unas propiedades existentes en venta en Inglaterra, específicamente en la zona de Bristol. Después colgaré las imágenes en mi página de Facebook (_Aye436, _para los que aún andan distraídos)._

_Hablando de la página de Facebook, quiero agradecer a todos los que lo siguen y que comentan cada que subo algo, incluso a quienes han colocado mensajes o fotos (como en el caso de Milagros, me fascinó la foto de Scorpius con lentes, parece Harry). Creo que es una buena forma de mantenernos comunicados y que sepan que ahí estoy, avanzando en la escritura cual tortuga Manuelita pero avanzando._

_Por eso he llegado a la famosa hora de la mención honorífica a los lectores mágicos (sí, pasaron de excéntricos como yo a mágicos), de este fic que siempre andan ahí mandando mensajes de apoyo__:_

_**Miranda Kliese, xXm3ch3Xx, lovebooks-P.M, Little Mess, hoa **_**(**Sí, estoy en Ravenclaw, en mi humilde opinión una de las mejores casas y yo creo que ya sé quién eres en Pottermore, espero leerte de nuevo, me da gusto que te estés poniendo al corriente. ¡Besos!**), **_**Rose-Malfoy94, WeasleyMellark **_**(**¡Eh, nueva lectora!, ¡Bienvenida! Espero que esta locura no sea excesiva y no te auras en el camino. A mí me encanta escribir esta nueva faceta de Draco, he de confesar que me he basado mucho en un vídeo de la película donde en la batalla de Hogwarts, Draco es quien le avienta a Harry su varita para ayudarle —lo que en mi humilde opinión ha sido una verdadera lástima que no agregaran, ya que pienso que Draco quería redimirse—, pese a que en los libros solo jugaron la parte que les correspondía a él y a su familia. Siento que es un personaje un poco incomprendido, que siempre buscó el apoyo y la aceptación de su padre, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso que hacían estaba mal (de ahí que no delatara a Harry cuando los apresaron en la Mansión Malfoy), y como dijo Rowling, Scorpius es la antítesis de su padre, por eso lo relato como un chico taciturno que se ha visto inmiscuido en un mundo prejuicioso. Prometo que pronto se descubrirá más sobre esta nueva amenaza que rodea la historia de Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Espero que te haya gustado esa Navidad a la Weasley, nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos!**),** _**MoonPand 19**_**,****y por su puesto a todo(a)s quienes agregaron a Favoritos o dieron en Follow a esta historia.**

_Por último, mientras esperan a por el nuevo capítulo, les recomiendo _**La Reina de las Manzanas** _de _Sirenita_, ese fue el primer fic Scorose que me leí y que me llevó a regresar a este fandom que tanto amo._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido._

_Ahora, sí… ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews!_


	13. El Bosque Prohibido

_¡Feliz Noche de Oscars!_

_No sé ustedes pero yo aún no me acostumbro a ver a Daniel Radcliffe sin lentes y bailando, pero a mi humilde opinión (y tal vez la de Draco Malfoy) pensaba que era Potter practicando ballet. No, no es cierto, me deslumbró como siempre, su aparición fue breve pero hasta la entrevista en la alfombra roja me sacó una sonrisa (eso de que Molly Weasley lo vistió… ¡Y quieres que no te veamos como Harry!_

_Después de haber pasado un domingo mágicamente Pottérico (en la tarde mi televisor estaba lleno de Harry Potter/Daniel Radcliffe, ya que pasaron por HBO las películas de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 1 y 2, para luego finalizar con La Dama de Negro, más la aparición de Dan en los Oscars). Con respecto al capítulo, debo decir que no es tan largo como el anterior pero tiene demasiada información para mi gusto, tanta que creo que muchas de ustedes ya encaminarán sus propias teorías sobre la nueva amenaza mundial (sí, es mundial, no solo inglesa)._

_El capítulo va dedicado a _**Clio Pooh**, **Montse, Carla **_y _**Lau**_, del foro dedicado al fic de Clio (_Autoengaño Hipotético_), que por cierto es uno de los mejores que he leído, ya que me ayudaron, tal vez no directamente, a poder visualizar mejor el Castillo de Hogwarts por dentro._

_Bueno, basta de discursos tipo Lucius Malfoy en el Oscar, y vayamos a lo que realmente queremos._

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas__._

* * *

><p><strong>EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO<strong>

Scorpius se despertó temprano la mañana del viernes 5 de enero, sintiendo que el frío le calaba los huesos. Con algo de confusión se levantó de la cama para encontrarse con la ventana de la habitación abierta. Morgana ululó de manera irritada desde su jaula, provocando que su adormilado dueño se diera cuenta que ella había sido la causante de que la brisa matinal helada se esparciera por todo el cuarto, ya que al parecer había olvidado cerrar la ventana luego de que la noche anterior Scorpius enviara a Morgana en una misiva para sus amigos.

Hacía una semana que sus padres lo habían recogido de la casa de los Potter, aún recordaba con gracia aquél momento, ya que su padre se llevó un gran susto cuando le mostró los regalos que la familia de su mejor amigo le había hecho. Definitivamente aquella reacción de Draco, había valido la pena después de haber tenido que pasar las fiestas casi sin tener noticias de ellos. Incluso, a modo de revancha, había pensado en mandarle una foto a Ron Weasley con la cara de su padre y el tic nervoso que le había dado en el ojo luego de ver el televisor y el Wii, ya que sabía que el pelirrojo tal vez lo disfrutaría más que él; después de haber pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones en la casa de Albus, con visitas esporádicas de Rose en esos días, el rubio había llegado a la conclusión de que el adulto pelirrojo no simpatizaba con su padre, sospechando que era a causa de las actitudes que Draco había tenido cuando eran más jóvenes, razón por la que, de rebote, Scorpius parecía no ser del todo del agrado de Ron, debido al asombroso parecido que tenía con su padre.

Si bien el malestar de Draco no se había manifestado cuando había ido a recoger a su hijo a lo de los Potter, debido a que no había reparado en lo extraños que se veían los paquetes que cargaba el menor, todo sucedió cuando Scorpius llegó a su casa y se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas casi de inmediato, fue ahí cuando su padre irrumpió en su habitación, tomándolo por sorpresa y descubriendo los regalos no mágicos que le habían hecho. Draco Malfoy jamás había estado tan blanco, por un momento Scorpius temió en que su padre le quitara sus obsequios y esa fuera la última vez que los viera, mientras que Astoria solo se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la actitud de ambos, demasiado temerosos para decir nada, lo que era algo infantil si se lo preguntaban, especialmente por parte de su marido. Luego de unos minutos la mujer tomó a su esposo por el brazo y entre cuchicheos le pidió que no le arrebatara sus regalos a Scorpius, alegando además de que su propia hermana podía haberle regalado todo aquello, después de todo, no por nada Daphne Greengrass había sido borrada de algunos árboles familiares que seguían con ideologías extremistas sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Scorpius tomó el abrigo que había dejado colgando en la silla que tenía al lado del escritorio y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana, viendo a Morgana con reproche por haberlo despertado de aquella manera, cogió unas de las _chucherías lechuciles_ que tenía sobre el mueble y se las colocó en su cacharro para la comida, ya que no podía reprocharle a su lechuza el trabajo excepcional que había realizado aquella vez. Y es que el rubio ya comenzaba a añorar un poco la inmediatez que les habían ofrecido los medios muggles desde la casa de sus amigos. Sin duda las computadoras eran algo que deberían tener los magos y, mejor aún, el Internet.

Los días habían pasado muy rápido para su gusto, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta estaría de vuelta en el colegio, para ser más exactos, al día siguiente abordaría nuevamente el Expreso de Hogwarts para regresar una vez más al ruedo, y él aún no había podido sonsacarles información a sus padres sobre su paradero en las últimas semanas. Pese a que había preguntado más de mil veces, se negaban a decirle donde habían estado la otra mitad de las vacaciones, sólo sabía que cada vez que lo mencionaba una sombra extraña cubría el rostro de su padre. Su interrogatorio había dado comienzo luego de que lo hubieran ido a recoger de la casa de Albus, donde su padre aprovechó que Harry Potter se encontraba en su casa para tener una charla con él en privado, ambos se encerraron en el despacho de los Potter por más de una hora, mientras que Ginny y Astoria hacían sociales en la cocina, ambas mujeres habían congeniado casi de inmediato después de un prolongado silencio que James Potter había interrumpido con un diálogo sobre Quidditch, logrando que ambas mujeres descubrieran que tenían en común la pasión por aquel deporte. Astoria admitió haber seguido de cerca el paso de la pelirroja por las Holyhead Harpies, y demostró su descontento con la nueva capitana del equipo, quien parecía no tener un ápice de liderazgo y estrategia en su forma de dirigir al Equipo. Obviamente esto llevó a un debate entre ambas madres sobre el famoso juego y, por supuesto, el próximo Mundial de Quidditch.

En tanto, aquél día entre susurros para que sus madres no se enteraran, Albus y Scorpius se habían prometido descubrir el porqué de aquella misteriosa charla de sus padres, pero al parecer, por lo que Scorpius leía en la carta de su amigo aún no habían tenido éxito, ya que Harry y Draco respondían con evasivas. Aquello era frustrante.

Rose, por su parte, no podía indagar mucho en la cuestión pues su padre no estaba directamente involucrado, pero había elaborado la teoría de que sus padres estaban trabajando en conjunto para poder descubrir quién estaba detrás del ataque de Fiona Inglebee, lo que les había parecido absurdo en un principio pero que pronto fue cobrando sentido, después de todo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran parte del Consejo Escolar y, por ende, podían estar trabajando junto al resto de los otros miembros del consejo para llegar al fondo del misterio, y por mas descabellado que sonara que el pelinegro y el rubio estuviesen uniendo fuerzas contra todo aquello, era más lógico que las ideas trágico-dramáticas que se les habían ocurrido a Albus y a Scorpius (entre ellas una revuelta de Elfos Domésticos).

El rubio suspiró con frustración al leer la carta de Rose, quien les había aconsejado tanto a él como a Albus guardar distancia con el tema, ya que era algo que, si ella estaba en lo correcto, no les inmiscuía en lo absoluto. _Necesita ordenar sus prioridades_, pensó Scorpius con algo de fastidio, después de todo los tres eran Gryffindors y como tales deberían tener una pizca de interés en asuntos peligrosos, además del hecho de que eran los dignos herederos de sus padres, famosos por quebrantar reglas escolares y salvar (o, en su caso, meter en problemas) al Mundo Mágico.

Scorpius tomó rápido un pergamino viejo que partió a la mitad, se apresuró a tomar su pluma más fina y con una caligrafía pulcra, digna de un Malfoy, se dejó llevar por la adrenalina de sus pensamientos y respondió a las dos cartas de sus amigos con una simple frase:

«_Saquemos nuestro Gryffindor interior, los veo en el Expreso mañana, debemos planear adentrarnos en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, estoy seguro que los libros nos darán más respuestas que nuestros padres._»

El rubio esperó a que su lechuza se recuperara del viaje para mandar los mensajes, si bien aquello era algo que estaba en su mente constantemente, no era algo por lo que debiera arriesgar a que Morgana se cansara o le pasara algo por tener que hacer tantos viajes. Él quería a su lechuza tanto como un niño muggle quiere a su mascota.

El día pasó casi sin ningún evento, sus padres pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana trabajando, a veces podía escuchar a su madre en su laboratorio, fabricando pociones en distintos calderos mientras que canturreaba algunas canciones conocidas, algunas que identificó como sus favoritas, mientras que su padre había ido temprano al Ministerio. Por su parte el pasó el día jugando con la Wii y leyendo un libro de los que le habían regalado sus abuelos Greengrass, el cual trataba de cuentos muggles que se mezclaban con leyendas mágicas, algo que le resultaba interesante. Desde que habían abordado la temática de las arpías con el Profesor Farley, había quedado fascinado por cómo se podían entremezclar las narraciones típicas de dos mundos diferentes, en su libro encontró algunos relatos de los caballeros de la mesa redonda que le llamaron mucho la atención y que tal vez compartiría en la clase si se volviera a hablar del tema, pues según contaba la historia, en una ocasión Sir Gawain y Sir Percival habían tenido que enfrentarse a una arpía, a la cual derrotaron con la ayuda de Merlín.

Ya entrada la tarde, Scorpius envió a Morgana a la casa de sus amigos, mientras se dispuso a empacar las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo para las vacaciones, incluyendo el libro que estaba por terminar.

— ¿Ya estás listo?—la voz de su padre lo distrajo de sus tareas.

—Ya casi—respondió—, estoy esperando a que Dobby termine de plancharme un par de camisas. No sabía que ya habías llegado del Ministerio.

—Salí temprano.

Draco entró en el dormitorio de su hijo, el silencio lo acompañaba a su paso mientras hacía una vaga inspección del lugar con sus ojos grises. Se detuvo frente al televisor que le habían regalado los Potter, el hombre sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Scorpius—le llamó con voz solemne y cargada de emoción, su hijo lo volteó a ver con los ojos llenos de preguntas—. Sé que tal vez no sea tu persona favorita en este momento, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Siempre tengo cuidado.

Los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario que tomes precauciones, conozco a los Weasley y a los Potter, les gusta meterse en problemas—Scorpius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba—, por ello debes prometerme que pase lo que pase no los seguirás a donde vayan, mantente a salvo.

—Papá, ¿por qué me dices esto?

—Simplemente, hazme caso en esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin decir nada más su padre salió de la habitación, dejando el ambiente tenso tras su paso. Scorpius pensó que si bien el hecho de que Draco hubiera intentado hablar con él después de semanas de silencio, era tal vez un avance a descubrir el porqué de su ausencia durante la Navidad, aunque algo muy dentro suyo le señalaba que era probable que Rose tuviera razón y su padre habría averiguado _algo_ sobre el estado de Fiona Inglebee, _algo_ por lo que le pedía guardar precaución, pero si era honesto, también había cierto grado de probabilidad de que se estuviera volviendo paranoico y susceptible a las sugestiones de teorías conspirativas, ya que después del incidente ocurrido con la Profesora Trelawney, él había estado tratando de buscarle un sentido a sus palabras, eso y el hecho de que aún no entendía del todo la razón por la que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo hubiera puesto en Gryffindor. Era el primer Malfoy en generaciones que rompía la tradición, como su abuelo Lucius (quien había estado muy callado últimamente para su sorpresa) tuvo el agrado de recordarle en su carta para desearle una Feliz Navidad.

Scorpius se fue a dormir aquella noche con muchas ideas rondándole en la cabeza, pero con un objetivo único en la mente: al siguiente día irían a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca.

Albus Potter se removió en un sueño intranquilo, un par de ojos de color ámbar lo observaban fijamente desde la penumbra, como esperando una señal. La figura alargada se deslizó entre las sombras de la habitación, mezclándose con los muebles, hasta detenerse en la repisa que colgaba sobre la cama del chico, reposando entre varios libros. La serpiente miró nuevamente a su objetivo, si sus cálculos no fallaban, pronto todo comenzaría a salir conforme a lo planeado, pero debían tener cautela, en especial con el nuevo amigo del pelinegro. Los Malfoy se estaban acercando peligrosamente a aquello que con tanto tiempo habían estado planeando, y harían lo que fuera para detenerlos en caso de que fuera necesario. La luz de la luna se coló por la ventana, lo que hizo que la serpiente se fijara con odio en la nota desprolija que el joven Malfoy le había mandado a Albus aquella tarde.

Sí, harían cualquier cosa para detenerlos. Incluso habría sangre, de ser necesario.

Entre sueños Albus murmuró el nombre de Rose y Scorpius, sin saber conscientemente de que eso que Morfeo le estaba enseñado en esos momentos, podría llegar a ocurrir. Casi como tenía costumbre, se despertó súbitamente con la frente bañada en un sudor frío. Se trató de tranquilizar, alegando nuevamente que todo era un simple sueño. Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que le hacía comenzar a dudar de sus convicciones, incluso en su mente ya tenía formado el plan para entrar con Scorpius y Rose en la biblioteca, después de todo, su padre le había pedido que "usara bien" su regalo, ¿o no?

Ya era tiempo de que nuevamente un Potter se moviera por Hogwarts bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Ajeno a la presencia extraña en su cuarto, Albus volvió a dormirse, esta vez sin soñar. Mientras que la serpiente desaparecía lentamente sin emitir ruido alguno.

La mañana siguiente fue algo lenta a comparación con la primera vez a la que habían ido a King's Cross, Albus agradecía internamente no tener que soportar a James durante el viaje diciéndole que tal vez debería ser seleccionado en Slytherin, cuando al fin y al cabo la que había escondido su escoba había sido Lily, quien era incluso más traviesa y vengativa que James. En aquella ocasión Teddy no pudo acompañarlos, pero les pidió a los dos hermanos que le entregaran una caja repleta de ranas de chocolate a Victoire, para que lo recordara en el camino, ya que él tenía que estar esa mañana en Ollivander's, pues partiría rumbo a Alemania en busca de unos materiales para la elaboración de varitas.

—Adiós— se despidió Lily con cara triste de sus hermanos.

—Nos vemos para Pascua—le sonrió Albus.

Lily suspiró, ella ya quería ir a Hogwarts. La pena de la niña quedó momentáneamente olvidada cuando apareció en su campo de visión Rose, seguida de Hugo, Fred y Roxanne.

—George y Angelina tenían que trabajar esta mañana—les explicó Hermione a Harry y Ginny mientras con Ron ayudaban a subir los bolsos de los chicos.

—Me imagino—suspiró Ginny—, en especial George, ya que las clases vuelven a ruedo.

—Pobre señor Filch—dijo Harry sonriente.

— ¡No te burles! —le regañó su esposa.

—Lo siento, Gin. Pero sabes que ese viejo cascarrabias a veces se merece un poco de todo lo que le hacen los niños.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, aunque no podía negar que Harry estaba en lo correcto. Aún recordaba con enojo parte de su sexto año, cuando los Mortífagos habían invadido Hogwarts y al Señor Filch se le había otorgado el permiso de torturar modo de castigo, aunque éste fuera un _squib_, sin duda sabía cómo lastimar a la gente, en especial a los niños de primero.

Pronto el resto de los Weasley se reunieron alrededor del primer grupo. Victoire estaba a cargo de sus dos hermanos, debido a que Bill y Fleur habían tenido que ir a Gringotts por un asunto con los duendes que había surgido e improvisto, cosa que ni a Harry ni a Ron pareció hacerles gracia. Mientras que el resto de los adultos se hallaban conversando animadamente a la espera de la partida del tren, los jóvenes comenzaron a dispersarse hacia su grupo de amigos. James y Fred corrieron a saludar a Sean, quien iba con cara de pocos amigos, seguido por su hermana mayor, Candence, quien parecía estar de lo más contenta. Albus supuso que algo había hecho Sean, ya que la cara de la hermana era la misma que Lily ponía cuando delataba a James.

Los padres de Sean, Seamus y Lavender Finnigan, aprovecharon que su hijo se había unido los Weasley para acercarse a hablar con los adultos del clan. Harry parecía contento de ve a dos de sus ex compañeros de clase.

— ¿Has visto a Scorpius?—le preguntó Rose en cuanto esta hubo terminado de hablar con Louis acerca un libro que ambos estaban leyendo.

—No, aún no—le respondió Albus, quien había estado observando el Andén en espera de alguna señal por parte de su amigo.

Harry miró a Albus con decisión, desde hacía unos días lo notaba un poco distraído y parecía preocupado por algo, además de las constantes preguntas que comenzaba a hacerle sobre el papá de Scorpius. Su intuición de Auror le decía que su hijo estaba tramando meterse en problemas, tal vez de la misma índole a las que él mismo solía meterse cuando tenía su edad, era por eso que había acordado con su esposa que hablaría con Albus en un intento de disuadir lo que la joven mente de su hijo estuviera planeando, más después de que Ginny se enteró de que Harry le había legado la Capa de Invisibilidad a su segundo hijo. Harry había alegado que lo hacía porque James ya había tomado algo valioso y que había sido un legado de su padre, aunque no de forma directa para él, el Mapa del Merodeador, aunque en el fondo inconscientemente pensaba que Albus necesitaría la Capa aún más de lo que él en ese momento la necesitaba, después de todo la misma leyenda decía que la misma fue pasada de padre a hijo.

—Al, hijo—le llamó Harry—. Ven un segundo conmigo— le pidió.

— ¿Qué pasó papá? —le preguntó Albus algo nervioso.

Harry se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenado, un hábito que Albus reconocía que era cuando su padre estaba frustrado por algo y no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Al, verás…—Harry miró a los ojos de su hijo, unos ojos iguales a los suyos pero con más vida. Unos ojos que no habían visto ni la mitad de los horrores que él a su edad ya se había enfrentado, con ese pensamiento en mente, apartó sus dudas y que Albus logró reconocer la chispa de decisión que tenía ahora el rostro de su padre—. ¿Te gustaron tus regalos de Navidad? — preguntó de forma críptica.

Albus frunció el ceño, la misma mañana de Navidad su padre le había preguntado lo mismo cuando la escoba de Scorpius había sido pasada de mano en mano para alabarla, pero él había estado demasiado absorto con el regalo que él mismo había recibido por parte de su padre como para darle importancia a un objeto que podría pasar de moda en cualquier momento.

—Sí, aunque las baratijas del tío George ya se me están acabando, sospecho que fue Lily o que James planea algo en venganza por lo que le hizo Rose en Navidad.

Harry volvió a suspirar, aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente soltarle la bomba y ya? ¡Era el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, por Circe bendita! Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez las frases crípticas eran lo mejor, después de todo el propio Albus Dumbledore había hecho las mismas jugadas con él en su momento.

—Al, lo que quiero decir, es que…— Harry lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente, el chico lo miró con preocupación—, quiero que intentes mantenerte alejado de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿era posible que su padre supiera lo que planeaban él, Rose y Scorpius para aquella noche?

—Pero yo…

—Debes prometerme Albus, que pase lo que pase, aquél _legado_ que recibiste en Navidad solo lo utilizarás por un bien mayor. No quiero que anden en busca de aventuras o incluso enterarme de que sigues los pasos de James haciendo travesuras.

—Lo prometo, papá—le dijo con seriedad.

—Está bien, confío en tu palabra, Al. Solo la utilizarás para el bien mayor.

Albus miró anonado a su padre, sintiendo que había algo detrás de sus palabras que no le estaba diciendo. Harry le sonrió con algo de reticencia y lo obligó a regresar con el resto de su familia, aunque no podía apartar de la mente aquella conversación retorcida que solo le dejaba como teoría que su padre podía hacer _Legilimancia_. Cosa que podía ser probable, después de todo era un Héroe de Guerra y uno de los mejores Aurores de Inglaterra y tal vez el mundo entero. Aun así, la actitud de Harry, llevaba a Albus a pensar en lo que habían estado hablando con Scorpius, por lo que pronto se encontró nuevamente buscando a su amigo entre la multitud de gente.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar con rapidez y antes de que Albus y Rose se dieran cuenta, ya estaban subidos a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, lo que les preocupaba a ambos era que Scorpius parecía no haber subido en el tren como el resto de los alumnos.

— ¿Crees que lo haya perdido?—preguntó preocupado el pelinegro en voz baja, mientras seguían al resto de sus primos en un vagón desocupado.

—Espero que no, ya sabes lo que nos contaron nuestros padres sobre perder el Expreso de Hogwarts…

—Si buscan a Malfoy—la voz de Molly los hizo sobresaltarse un poco—, lo vi hace unos minutos en uno de los compartimentos del fondo, iba algo cabizbajo, por lo que supongo que necesitará de ustedes.

—Gracias, Molly—le agradeció honestamente Albus.

A veces su prima era demasiado mandona para su gusto, pero si algo había en Molly era que era muy buena observadora y podía darse cuenta antes que nadie sobre las emociones de las personas, algo que la tía Hermione llamaba "el don de la empatía". Aunque James y Fred alegaban que era una tendencia de Molly de entrometerse en los asuntos que no le atenían.

Con algo de torpeza, los dos primos siguieron por el pasillo del Tren hasta el último vagón, haciendo caso omiso a las bromas que Fred y James habían comenzado a hacer a sus espaldas, muy para el disgusto de Molly, ya que ambos habían estado ideando un montón de jugarretas desde la Navidad, debido a que la broma que Rose les había hecho, los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos y querían, en cierta forma, vengarse de cada uno de sus primos por no haberles dicho los planes de Rose.

La pelirroja sonrió recordando cómo a mitad de la cena había logrado introducir, sin que sus dos primos se dieran cuenta, a Crookshanks, haciendo que el gato se pasara casi toda la velada al lado de ellos y los gemelos Scamander, los niños de Luna y Rolf eran alérgicos a los pelos de gato, por lo que James y Fred se vieron bañados en estornudos de los gemelos que habían comenzado a dar sus indicios de magia, lo que hacía que con cada expectoración saliera lo que parecía el hechizo _moco murciélago_ de la tía Ginny, logrando bañarlos a ambos en lo que parecía una capa viscosa que iba creciendo a cada estornudo.

— ¡Ahí esta!—susurró algo aliviado Albus al ver a su amigo.

Rose, frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en el rubio, lo que confirmaba lo que les había dicho Molly minutos antes, Scorpius se notaba decaído.

— ¡Scor!—le llamó Albus al entrar en el compartimento.

El aludido alzó la vista, para sorpresa de sus dos amigos los ojos de Scorpius estaban vidriosos, como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Estas bien, Scor?—era la primera vez que Rose usaba ese apodo en el rubio, por lo que el chico extrañamente se sintió más reconfortado ante lo que había pasado unas horas antes en su casa.

—S-sí, o eso creo—dijo con voz rasposa.

Rose y Albus tomaron asiento frente a él, a la espera de que comenzara a hablar. Scorpius suspiró con irritación, no quería tener que hablar sobre ello.

—Vamos, Scor, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿qué ha pasado?—le insistió Albus luego de unos minutos de un tenso silencio, ya que era obvio que el chico se reusaría a hablar.

Scorpius miró a sus dos amigos con alivio, le costaba un poco entender que ambos estarían ahí para él, sin importar lo que pasara. Era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Ayer a la noche mi abuelo nos hizo una visita— explicó con la voz fría.

— ¿Y qué pasó?—Rose lo miró con preocupación, ya que ella de primera mano sabía que al chico le costaba mucho relacionarse con su abuelo paterno e inclusive hablar de él, aunque en el fondo la pelirroja sabía que era por razones obvias, las mismas por las que su padre aún estaba un poco reacio a que ella y Albus mantuvieran una amistad con el joven Malfoy.

—Todo había comenzado como siempre, ya saben el abuelo y sus tácticas favoritas para resaltar lo que no le gusta que sucede en mi casa—Albus asintió en señal de que recordaba lo que Scorpius le había dicho hacía unos meses atrás—, solo que esta vez pasó a su tema favorito casi de inmediato, aún no me perdona que esté en Gryffindor y lo peor de todo es que casi… casi usa una imperdonable conmigo.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par asustada, ¿cómo era posible que un abuelo le hiciera eso a su nieto?

— ¿¡Qué hizo qué cosa!?—Albus saltó indignado para la sorpresa de Scorpius y Rose— ¡Podría ir a Azkaban por ello!

—Lo sabe, y sin embargo ya lo ha hecho antes—dijo Scorpius—, no conmigo, con nuestro elfo—se apresuró a añadir al ver las caras de sus amigos—. Además me amenazo, no solo a mí, a mi padre también, porque al parecer se enteró de que estaba trabajando para algo con tu padre…

Albus lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Crees que tu abuelo esté detrás del ataque a Inglebee?—quiso saber Rose.

—Tal vez, no lo sé—aseguró Scorpius—. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que mi papá se metió en problemas por ello, además de que el abuelo ya estaba enojado porque soy Gryffindor y… porque alguien le fue con el chisme de que somos amigos.

— ¡Eso es injusto, no puede manipular su vida!—Rose estaba indignada— Además, su actitud ya empieza a ser sospechosa. Creo que tenemos que sí o sí ir hoy a la biblioteca y averiguar sobre todo esto.

—Eso me recuerda—dijo Albus—, mi padre parece que se enteró de nuestros planes, por lo que vamos a tener que ser demasiado discretos con lo que hacemos.

Rose bufó indignada, a veces su primo era tremendamente despistado.

—Lo seremos—le aseguró—, no por nada soy la hija de Hermione Granger. Es por ello que me tomé la molestia de entrar primero en la biblioteca de mamá en casa— les contó con emoción, había estado deseando poder contarles todo aquello, por lo que esperaba que eso además ayudara a disipar los malos recuerdos que parecían seguir a flote en la cabeza de su rubio amigo—, y encontré un par de títulos que me llamaron la atención.

Con rapidez abrió su mochila y de allí extrajo un pergamino que contenía varias frases y nombres.

—No pude sacarlos, porque mamá se daría cuenta, pero apuesto a que en Hogwarts hay copias de los mismos.

Scorpius le sonrió con asombro.

—A veces eres brillante, Weasley.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa radiante, había logrado su cometido y además le había sacado una especie de cumplido a Scorpius.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, solo dije que _a veces_ eres brillante—le puntualizó, generando que la pelirroja le lanzara una mirada reprobatoria, él sonrió con arrogancia.

Albus suspiró aliviado, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Por lo que recuerdo de la noche de Halloween había una marca en el cielo, por lo que creo que es necesario comenzar por allí—les dijo el pelinegro.

—Eso, mi querido primo, será demasiado fácil porque encontré un poco de información en Internet sobre el símbolo—explicó Rose—, es un signo pagano para representar a la deidad femenina, pero por tiempos medievales el significado cambió para pasar a ser reconocido como la marca del demonio, lo que me llevó a revisar nuestros libros de Historia de la Magia. Ahí encontré algo interesante sobre la estrella, parece que hay una conexión entre ella y el Mago Merlín, ya que fue tomada como la contraparte del símbolo que él había forjado para lo que comenzó a llamar "la magia blanca", el pentáculo era usado por aquellos que realizaban magia oscura.

— ¿Desde ahí comenzó a ser interpretado así? —le preguntó asombrado Scorpius.

—Sí y no. Ya que antes de que Merlín comenzara a tratar de parar los movimientos de magia oscura en lo que llamó la ciudad de Camelot, su padre había iniciado la campaña para identificar a los magos tenebrosos, alegando que todos ellos utilizaban el pentáculo de una forma errada, pues utilizaban la magia de la tierra para hacer el mal. Igualmente, esta idea cobró más sentido cuando Morgana Le Fay lo adquirió a modo de estandarte, invirtiendo el pico principal y agregándole runas. En el medio ella colocaba una "W" envuelta en un círculo, pero nadie sabe a lo que se refería, igualmente, ella no fue quien inventó el símbolo porque años antes de la batalla en la que supuestamente perdió la vida el Rey Arturo, una hechicera llamada Nimue, la utilizó al plantarle una emboscada a Merlín.

— ¡Eso lo recuerdo!—exclamó Scorpius— Lo leí en un libro que me regalaron mis abuelos, la leyenda dice que esta bruja o arpía había engañado a Merlín para ser su aprendiz, ella fue quien lo condenó.

Albus los miró sorprendido.

— ¿Todo esto lo dijo Binns en su clase?—quiso saber, ya que le parecía demasiado interesante como para creer que hubiera podido quedarse dormido.

—No, Binns solo pasa a las revoluciones de los duendes y otro tipo de batallas, sin detenerse demasiado en las leyendas, eso viene en los libros— le respondió Rose—, además la clase sería demasiado entretenida como para que nos aburriera.

Albus la secundó.

—Entonces lo que buscamos es magia oscura—suspiró Scorpius—, ¿creen que haya algo semejante en Hogwarts?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre dice que Hogwarts esconde demasiados secretos—respondió Albus—, incluso ayuda a todos los que se lo merezcan, pero si mal no recuerdo, Lord Voldemort también obtuvo toda la información que necesitaba para ser inmortal en la biblioteca.

—El libro de los Horcruxes— recordó Rose—, se suponía que estaba en la biblioteca o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron nuestros padres.

— ¿El libro de los horro-qué cosa?—Scorpius los miró sin comprender, era obvio que los dos chicos sabían algo sobre la historia de la Guerra que escapaba de los conocimientos de lo que le contó su padre.

—Un Horcrux es un objeto mágicamente poderoso, donde un mago o hechicera que tenga afinidad por las Artes Oscuras, esconde un pedazo de su alma para lograr ser inmortal.

— ¿Voldemort tenía eso?—preguntó horrorizado Scorpius.

—Y peor, no era solo uno, eran siete—le sonrió Albus.

La cara del rubio era un poema.

— Pero… si Voldemort partió su alma en siete, eso quiere decir que aún puede haber…

—No, nuestros padres destruyeron todos—le cortó Albus—. Ellos no asistieron a su último año en el colegio para poder encontrar todos estos objetos, por eso cuando mi padre enfrentó a Voldemort logró destruirlo por completo.

Scorpius lo miró unos segundos, el miedo que había tenido de que tal vez Lord Voldemort pudiera volver a aterrorizar a su familia lo había dejado un poco atontado, pero el sentimiento se había desvanecido en cuanto Albus le hubo aclarado todo aquello. Fue entonces que pensó en aquellas partes de la historia que su padre le había contado que parecían inverosímiles, como el hecho de que Voldemort había asesinado a un montón de duendes de Gringotts en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, solamente porque estos habían permitido que Harry Potter entrara en la bóveda de su tía abuela, Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Eso explica un poco algunas cosas—dijo sencillamente— ¿Estan seguros de que sus padres destruyeron todos y que este ataque no sería una forma de alertarnos de su regreso?

—Completamente seguros—le aseguró Albus—, mi padre era uno de esos Horcruxes, si él no los hubiera destruido todos seguiría hablando pársel.

—Si tu padre era una de esas cosas, entonces, ¿por qué aún sigue con vida?

—Misterios familiares—le respondió Rose de inmediato—, créeme hemos querido preguntar pero nuestros padres siempre cambian de tema antes de que nos cuenten demasiado, para ellos el que sepamos a esta edad sobre profecías y Horcruxes es demasiado.

Scorpius la miró asombrado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más, después de todo, su propia familia tampoco le había contado mucho sobre la guerra, además de las cosas que había hecho su padre durante Navidad que parecían haber enfurecido al abuelo Lucius.

Horas más tarde, después de una cena rápida en el Gran Comedor, los tres amigos se encontraron subiendo por las escaleras del castillo de Hogwarts, Scorpius sentía alivio de volver al colegio, donde últimamente se sentía más en casa que en la suya propia, este era un sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable, ya que nunca antes había pensado que no vería a su casa como un hogar. Tal vez los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior habían extralimitado sus emociones, ya que aún no entendía como se le había escapado su abuelo a su abuela, y que esta, que antaño parecía tan valiente como para desafiar a Lord Voldemort en plena Guerra, no hiciera nada para impedir que su familia saliera herida. Se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en todo aquello, ya que había cosas más importantes en las que debía enfocarse.

—_Ad maiora nati sumus_—dijo Albus al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Si tú lo dices—le respondió la mujer abriendo tras ella la entrada a la sala común.

—Jamás me aprenderé la nueva contraseña—se quejó por lo bajo Rose—, es demasiado larga y muy en latín.

Scorpius la miró burlón.

— ¿La gran Rose Weasley no puede con una contraseña?

— ¡Oh, calla, Malfoy!

Albus rodó los ojos.

— ¡Hola, chicos!—la voz alegre de Jane Ackerley los hizo pegar un respingo, los tres habían evitado entablar largas conversaciones con el resto de sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba del todo a su lado—, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

—Bastante bien, Jane, ¿y las tuyas?—le sonrió Albus, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas fulminantes que seguro le estarían echando sus dos amigos.

Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿desde cuándo Albus trataba tan bien a Ackerley? La pelirroja se fijó con mayor detenimiento y se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo que su primo parecía estar tratando de ocultar bajo un semblante serio. La niña sonrió para sus adentros, mientras le daba un codazo disimulado a Scorpius para hacerle notar lo mismo que ella veía.

— ¡Ay, Weasley!—chilló por lo bajo el rubio, la chica le miró con advertencia para que bajara la voz, Jane seguía enfrascada en su relato sobre sus vacaciones en Glastonbury como para que se diera cuenta de algo, mientras que Albus la miraba con atención—, ¿qué pasa?

—Fíjate en Albus—le susurró por respuesta.

Scorpius la miró sin entender, pero luego de que la chica le lanzara otra mirada de advertencia hizo lo que le pidió. Tuvo que contener una carcajada al darse cuenta de que tal vez, Albus Potter estaba teniendo un enamoramiento con Jane Ackerley, aunque lo más probable fuese que aún no lo supiera, pues su amigo nunca le había dicho nada acerca de que le gustara alguien.

—Recuérdame molestarlo por ello, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió Rose de manera cómplice al ver en sus ojos un brillo de reconocimiento.

Scorpius asintió, sabiendo que él mismo también se encargaría de darle lata a Albus con el asunto, después de todo apenas estaban entrando en la adolescencia.

Cuando Jane hubo terminado su relato sobre sus vacaciones, donde contó que había visitado la torre de Glastonbury, de la cual Scorpius le había hablado anteriormente, los cuatro chicos acordaron irse a la cama, aunque Rose, Albus y Scorpius alegaron con mucho énfasis lo muy cansados que se encontraban.

Ninguno de sus otros compañeros los cuestionó, y decidieron seguirles el ejemplo. Habían acordado bajar a la sala común a eso de las once de la noche, cuando el último de los alumnos estuviese despierto (normalmente se trataba de alguno de los de séptimo curso). Cuando el reloj marcó la hora, Scorpius y Albus tomaron la Capa de Invisibilidad y se dirigieron a la Sala Común, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de cuarto quienes parecían tener un sueño bastante profundo luego de haber intentado seguir despiertos hasta esa hora. Internamente Scorpius agradecía que Samuel Jackson y David Goldstein hubieran tenido la agradable idea de jugar un aburrido juego que habían aprendido de la hermana de Horace Heldenberg, Helena, en las vacaciones, lo que los había dejado a todos lo suficientemente adormilados como para irse a la cama temprano.

Scorpius hizo nota mental de agradecerle a Helena por la invención de tan aburrido juego, y tal vez molestar un poco a sus dos compañeros porque habían demostrado tener una especie de fijación por la gemela de Horace. Ese último pensamiento le hizo pensar si tal vez la pubertad estaba llegando a sus compañeros más rápido que una Fly Bus, ya que después de todo, Albus también parecía estar en esos rumbos aunque no lo notara. Fue por ello que el rubio de prometió internamente no enamorarse de nadie, a menos de que fuera pelirroja, mandona… ¿¡Pero por Merlín, qué idioteces estaba pensando!? Estar junto a una horda de chicos púberes y hormonales le estaba haciendo perder momentáneamente la cabeza.

Disipando su mente de todo pensamiento extraño para un joven de once, casi doce, años, Scorpius imitó a Albus y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras esperaban a por Rose, quien estaba algo retrasada.

—Así que, ¿tú y Jane, eh?—le sonrió burlonamente el rubio a su amigo.

Albus frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Oh, vamos Albus, fue demasiado obvio!

El pelinegro se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, no le gustaba lo que su mejor amigo le estaba insinuando, aún menos cuando estaban a punto de embarcarse en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una serie de aventuras que podían llegar a ser tan grandes como las que su propio padre había vivido en sus tiempos de estudiante, algo que internamente Albus deseaba vivir, pues a él siempre le habían fascinado las historias que sus padres le contaban antes de irse a dormir, o incluso cuando el tío Ron y la tía Hermione compartían con él y Rose sus experiencias acompañando a su padre en todos los líos y batallas que habían librado juntos. Ese deseo era acrecentado, tal vez, porque siempre la gente remarcaba su parecido físico con su padre, la presión por llenar los zapatos de Harry Potter podría ser muy pesada, pero Albus quería que el mundo lo recordara por algo, no por ser el hijo de uno de los mejores magos de la historia, sino por ser uno de ellos. Tal vez a eso se refería su padre cuando le había dirigido unas palabras antes de abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando—soltó algo molesto.

Justo en ese momento apareció Rose, algo despeinada y luciendo lo que parecía una pijama de los Chuddley Cannons.

—Lo siento, Jane de nuevo tardó mucho en dormirse—dijo a modo de excusa, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa enorme que aparecía en el rostro de Scorpius y el rodar de ojos de Albus que parecía exasperado por algo.

— ¿Traes la lista?—le preguntó el pelinegro intentando hacer caso omiso a su mejor amigo que parecía burlarse de él a sus espaldas.

Rose asintió, mostrando el pedazo de pergamino.

—Bien, que comience la aventura—sonrió Albus.

Los tres amigos se juntaron para poderse pasar la Capa sobre ellos en un intento de taparse todos, una proeza un tanto difícil porque Scorpius y Rose parecían haber crecido un poco durante las vacaciones, pero al final lograron coordinar las alturas, desapareciendo por completo.

Con paso sigiloso avanzaron por los pasillos del Castillo, de vez en cuando deteniéndose en la penumbra al ver a alguno de los profesores montando guardia en alguno de los corredores, e incluso los fantasmas que en más de una ocasión aparecían de la nada. Por suerte no se toparon ni con Filch ni con Peeves en el camino, lo cual resultó un alivio para los tres. Al llegar a las enormes puertas de roble de la biblioteca, Rose sacó su varita de entre la Capa y susurró un leve « ¡_Alohomora_!». Lo que les permitió entrar en el lugar sin ningún problema.

Los tres salieron de la Capa, mientras Albus la doblaba para guardarla en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Ahora, ¿por dónde empezamos?— quiso saber Scorpius.

— ¡_Lumos_!—la varita de Rose brilló en la oscuridad.

—No puedes dejar de alardear, ¿a qué no?—la miró con sorna el rubio, aunque internamente estaba asombrado, esos hechizos no los aprenderían según el Profesor Flitwick por lo menos hasta dentro de un mes.

—Esto, Malfoy, lo podrías hacer si no hubieras estado perdiendo el tiempo en vacaciones jugando a quién sabe qué cosa con Albus y Hugo en la Wii.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius rodaron los ojos.

—Bueno, basta de regaños—le apremió Albus dirigiéndose al pasillo al fondo de la biblioteca donde una puerta los separaba de la Sección Prohibida—, ¿qué debemos buscar?

—Debemos encontrar libros sobre la magia pagana, los druidas y quizás magia negra.

A los tres les recorrió un escalofrío cuando Rose mencionó el último tema.

—Nos dividiremos para poder encontrar algo más fácil, cuando alguno allá encontrado algo haremos un sonido para reunirnos de inmediato—les dijo Scorpius.

— ¿Qué clase de ruido? No podemos llamar la atención, ¿qué tal si Filch o Peeves nos escuchan?—susurró Rose.

— ¿Saben imitar el ulular de un búho?—preguntó Albus, a lo que los dos asintieron—, esa será nuestra señal para saber que hemos encontrado algo, pero en caso de que escuchemos que _alguien viene_, maullaremos como un gato.

—Bastante inteligente—le concedió Rose—, aunque creo que lo del gato sería un poco arriesgado.

—Vale la pena intentar, no nos queda nada más—dijo Scorpius.

Los tres amigos acordando así cada señal, se adentraron en la Sección Prohibida. Albus y Scorpius habiendo imitado a Rose ahora iluminaban los estantes que tenían enfrente con sus varitas, cada uno en un pasillo distinto. Mientras que la pelirroja, por su parte miraba con atención cada título que había escrito en el pergamino, uno de los primeros era uno que había encontrado citado en el antiguo tomo sobre Magia Curativa que su madre guardaba en la biblioteca: _Magick Moste Evile_ de Godelot. Incluso el nombre le producía escalofríos. Por las cosas que había leído en el capítulo de ese libro, podía deducir que en aquél libro por lo menos encontrarían algo para responder a todas las cuestiones que tenían.

Durante unos minutos los tres amigos buscaban entre páginas en silencio. Scorpius había encontrado estaba examinando un libro sobre la transformación animaga, un tema que le llamaba un poco la atención, hasta que Albus, imitando a un búho, dio a conocer que él por lo menos había encontrado algo.

Con un tomo enorme entre brazos les hizo gestos a Rose y a Scorpius para que se sentaran en la mesa que tenía más próxima. Con cuidado, levantó la tapa de cuero ennegrecida a causa del tiempo y la humedad, para comenzar a hojear entre las hojas amarillentas, llegando a la parte del índice, Albus les mostró el título de un capítulo, el cual rezaba "_La Maldición del Sueño Eterno_".

Rose se apresuró a tomar el libro para llegar a la página donde iniciaba el capítulo, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que varias páginas habían sido arrancadas, incluyendo casi todo el capítulo entero, del cual lo único que quedaba era una oración un tanto inconclusa.

_Una vez finalizado el maleficio, no podrá romperse, hasta que el corazón dormido sea despertado por la magia más poderosa del Universo._

— ¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó Rose algo temerosa.

—Nada bueno, eso es seguro—le dijo Albus—, cuando lo encontré… recordé la cara de la hermana de Fiona y por un momento sentí desesperación al imaginarme que tal vez Lily podría estar en el lugar de Fiona.

—Eso no pasará—le aseguró Scorpius—, averiguaremos quién anda detrás del ataque y si nuestros padres estan investigando lo resolveremos antes.

—Además, Lily está a miles de quilómetros de aquí—observó Rose.

—Sí, tal vez, pero eso no quita de que tú o alguna de nuestras primas tampoco se encuentre en peligro, menos si se trata de una maldición milenaria, porque si has visto con atención este libro data del año mil cuatrocientos.

—Eso explica el estado—murmuró para sí Scorpius, intentando tal vez, aligerar la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos— ¿Quién es el autor?

Albus cerró el libro y con la varita apuntó al lomo. El libro ni siquiera tenía un título, en su lugar, para asombro de los tres gryffindors, tenía la reproducción de una estrella de cinco picos de forma invertida, era el mismo símbolo que habían visto la noche de Halloween resplandeciendo en el cielo.

Rose tragó en seco. Algo estaba muy mal ahí, algo oscuro y siniestro. El eco de las campanadas provenientes de la Torre del Reloj resonó en la lejanía indicando la media noche.

* * *

><p>—Aún no me explico que hace un libro como <em>ese<em> en la biblioteca—comentó por lo bajo Albus por enésima vez en la semana.

Desde que los tres habían leído aquel libro en la Sección Prohibida, el tema siempre era traído a colación, ya que a pesar de que no habían encontrado nada más de lo que Rose les había comentado en el tren, aún estaban intentando averiguar quién había tomado aquél libro antes que ellos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Albus—respondió algo exasperada Rose—. Hay incluso más como ese.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente mientras revolvía sus hojuelas de maíz, aquella mañana se había esperado que resultara un poco distinta a las de los últimos días, después de todo era su cumpleaños, pero parecía que el día iba a ser un poco más de lo mismo. Además estaba el hecho de que comenzarían con la clase más aburrida, Historia de la Magia, seguida de dos horas de Transformaciones con los de Slytherin, las clases de Ejercitación de Viktor Krum que habían comenzado el lunes y de las cuales aún no habían hecho nada más interesante que dar vueltas alrededor del patio y los terrenos. Para luego finalizar con las clases de Herbología, Encantamientos y Astronomía en la noche. El sonido del aleteo de las lechuzas, indicando la hora del correo, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos momentáneamente.

Un par de lechuzas se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor en su dirección, depositando varios paquetes de distintos tamaños y cartas. Se trataban de sus regalos de cumpleaños.

—Así que estamos de fiesta—la voz de James Potter interrumpió su lectura a una de las cartas de su abuela materna.

—Supones bien—le sonrió el rubio.

—Felicidades—le contestó James.

Varios de los alumnos que se hallaban cerca, especialmente sus compañeros de cuarto, le felicitaron, a lo que él agradeció.

Albus y Rose se miraron de manera cómplice, sabían que aún no lo habían felicitado pero estaban planeando hacerlo sorpresivamente, por ello intentaron no darse por entendidos cuando Scorpius suspiró una vez más abriendo sus regalos, a conciencia de que tal vez eso enfadara a su amigo.

El día siguió su curso, de manera tan aburrida y lenta como Scorpius se imaginó, pero las cosas cambiaron su rumbo cuando una agitada Rose le tomó del brazo a la salida de la clase de Encantamientos, para llevarlo a rastras hacía una de las aulas desocupadas del segundo piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que sus dos amigos habían elaborado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa con algunos de sus compañeros de curso y el resto del clan Weasley.

— ¿Pensaste que nos olvidaríamos? —le reprochó la pelirroja.

Scorpius la miró con vergüenza.

—Bueno… yo…

— ¿Cómo podríamos olvidar algo tan importante?—rio Albus— ¡Eres nuestro mejor amigo!

— ¡Venga que es hora de partir el pastel!

El pastel había sido conseguido con la ayuda de Victoire, James y Fred, quienes eran los que sabían el paradero de las cocinas. Mientras que el resto de los Weasley habían conseguido algunos dulces para colocar en una mesa, Molly había ayudado a transformar un objeto en lo que parecía un cuenco con ponche, Dominique había llevado su viejo megáfono con un par de vinilos de música que "estaba a la moda", y Louis, en favor a Rose y a Albus, había llevado algunos adornos que él mismo había realizado.

Scorpius jamás se sintió tan contento como en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Debía esconderse rápido, eso le había dicho su padre luego de que el abuelo comenzara a lanzar hechizos en todas las direcciones. Él había corrido fuera de su casa, internándose en un bosque que sorpresivamente era parecido al Bosque Prohibido y que por una extraña razón lo invitaba a adentrarse en él. Pronto la oscuridad le invadió y no pudo ver nada, hasta que cayó al suelo.<p>

Algo avanzaba en dirección hacia él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque se encontraba atrapado entre lo que parecían cuerdas y raíces de árboles. Una risa maléfica proveniente de un lugar cercano le erizo los vellos de los brazos y la nuca, logrando que un escalofrío le atravesara el cuerpo.

—_Sin la magia poderosa, no hay fin_—la voz era de una mujer, fría y maléfica, nunca antes la había escuchado—_. La esperanza se acabó… el final se acerca._

Sintiendo como si alguien lo lanzara en el aire, un grito de terror se le ahogó en la garganta, se sentía asfixiado y pronto tuvo la sensación de estar cayendo desde una altura considerable a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Despertó con un sobresalto al sentir la luz del día ante sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Scor—le saludó alegremente Albus, quien ya se encontraba vestido con unas prendas muggles y portando algunos adornos de color azul y cobre.

Era el sábado del partido que jugaría Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y el primo de Albus, Louis, jugaba en el equipo de las águilas, así que todos los Weasley se habían ataviado con los colores de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw en señal de apoyo.

Por ello no fue extraño ver a Albus intentar persuadir a Scorpius, desde primera hora de la mañana, a que utilizara uno de los ridículos sombreros que habían adquirido los Weasley para el partido. El rubio alegando que le despeinaría su perfecto cabello intentó, en vano, disuadir a Albus de su cometido, pero horas más tarde se encontraban en las gradas con el resto del clan pelirrojo en un mar de color azul y bronce.

— ¡Ay, Scor! ¿Por qué la cara larga? —rio Rose a su lado.

—Te odio—farfulló por enésima vez Scorpius, mientras se acomodaba con reticencia el gorro que Albus le había obligado a usar.

— ¡Vamos Scor, anímate!—Albus lo miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos verdes.

El rubio bufó.

— ¡A todos lo que viven la intensidad del Quidditch, hoy celebramos un nuevo partido, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff!—la voz de Mike Jordan resonó en todo el estadio seguido del rugido de los vítores de la multitud.

Por fin Albus podría ver a lo que se refería su hermano con el hecho de que los de Hufflepuff parecían invencibles cuando jugaban.

—Para ello les presento al equipo de Ravenclaw. La capitana y buscadora estrella del equipo es Hestia Towler, quien se encuentra en su último año en el colegio.

Un rayo de color azul voló por el estadio para detenerse justo en medio del campo, la cabellera pelirroja de la chica brillaba bajo el sol intenso. El día estaba fresco pero era un alivio que la nieve ya hubiera desaparecido por completo, además que las probabilidades de lluvia eran casi escasas.

—Esa chica bien podría ser una prima nuestra—observó Rose.

—Creo que lo son—dijo Victoire con la voz suave. Su prima se encontraba sentada a su lado y estaba tornándose algo molesto por el hecho de que varios de los chicos de Gryffindor se le quedaban viendo embelesados—, me refiero a ella y a su hermano, me parece que son descendientes de los Prewett como nosotros.

—Vaya—la miró con sorpresa Dominique, quien se encontraba sentada delante de ellas—, nunca pensé que estarías tan informada de nuestro árbol genealógico, Vic.

—A veces es bueno saber de dónde venimos—replicó Victoire.

Dominique rodó los ojos para luego mantener la vista fija en el campo.

—Repitiendo por segunda vez el puesto de guardián, tenemos al hermano de Hestia, Jack Towler—Albus lo identificó por la cabellera, algunas veces lo había visto con Louis y sus amigos, el chico era de tercer año pero tenía una complexión física que lo hacía parecer de quinto—, le siguen los cazadores Mía Corner, Harry Babcock y Louis Weasley.

En cuanto Louis salió al campo los Weasley gritaron con euforia, incluso James y Fred parecían sacados, pese a que su primo pronto sería su contrincante cuando Ravenclaw se enfrentara al equipo de los leones.

—Recibamos a los golpeadores de este año, Harry Carmichael y Lyra Belby, ambos son las nuevas adquisiciones del equipo de las águilas.

—Lyra está en nuestro año—les comentó Fred a Scorpius y a Albus—, esa chica sabe cómo pegarle a alguien o a algo.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia, Freddie?—se mofó Molly.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

El resto de los primos soltaron risitas de diversión.

— ¡Y ahora, recibamos al equipo estrella, ganador por tres veces consecutivas de la Copa Anual de Quidditch, el equipo de Hufflepuff! —los gritos de apoyo fueron estruendosos, tanto que Albus vio que un grupo de pájaros en el Bosque Prohibido salían volando de las copas de los árboles debido al retumbe— El capitán y cazador de este maravilloso equipo este año es Cornelius Smith, quien deberá probar ser tan bueno como Theodore Jones.

—Ese tipo es un patán arrogante—murmuró Victoire—, siempre está intentando pedirme una cita, ¿no entiende el significado de la palabra no?

— ¿Aun sabiendo que estás con Teddy?—le preguntó Rose.

—Es un mentecato, igual nuestros tíos me han dicho que su padre era igual en sus tiempos de estudiante.

—Harry Summers vuelve en el puesto de guardián, lo que me atrevo a decir será un trabajo duro para los Ravenclaws, ya que a este chico no se le escapa ninguna quaffle—hubo varios abucheos por parte del equipo de las águilas en señal de protesta al comentario de Jordan—. Estrenando el puesto de buscador, ¡Patrick Finch-Fletchley!

— ¿¡Finch-Fletchley!?—James parecía indignado— Yo creí que pondrían a otro.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor para nosotros, entonces—sonrió maliciosamente Dominique.

—En el puesto de cazadores, Candence Finnigan—Albus vio como Sean saltaba vitoreando a su hermana mayor, mientras que James y Fred hacían amago de quererlo callar— y el nuevo cazador y hermano del capitán, Horace Smith.

Rose pensó que había sido demasiado cómico ver a Fred, James y Sean detenerse en seco en sus payasadas para mirarse los unos a los otros con expresiones de perplejidad en el rostro.

—Retiro lo dicho, gana Ravenclaw—escucharon decir a Sean algo decaído, lo cual dejaba a la vista que ninguno de los tres amigos tenía buena opinión sobre el menor de los Smith.

—Los golpeadores invictos siguen en su puesto, ¡Ronald Bagman y Hermione Cadwallader!

Rose rodó los ojos con exasperación cuando sus primos rieron al escuchar los nombres, era una broma que habían querido hacer desde que aquél par se había unido al equipo de Hufflepuff, pero la broma no funcionaba si Rose o Hugo no estaban presentes. Esas eran las pericias de tener a dos padres famosos.

— ¡Oh, paren, que en el equipo de Ravenclaw había dos Harrys! —dijo indignada.

—Pero no es tan gracioso como que Ron y Hermione sean el dúo fantástico de los tejones—observó Dominique, quien parecía demasiado contenta por poder poner en marcha esa burla.

Scorpius rio al ver la mirada asesina que intentó lanzarle su amiga a su prima, un proeza bastante inútil por parte de la pelirroja, ya que más que un basilisco parecía un gatito mojado.

—El profesor Krum arroja la quaffle y… ¡Comienza al partido!—las tribunas ondeaban los banderines de sus casas, siendo una mayoría de color amarillo y negro— La quaffle entra en posesión de Hufflepuff, Smith sigue en línea recta a toda velocidad, le pisan los talones Weasley y Corner. Una bludger pasa cerca del capitán de los tejones, lo ha distraído momentáneamente y… ¡Weasley tiene la quaffle!

— ¡Vamos, Loui!—gritaron a coro James y Fred.

El pelirrojo se lanzó de picada zigzagueando por todo el campo, esquivando dos bludgers lanzadas por Ron y Hermione, mientras que los cazadores tejones intentaban en vano arrebatarle la pelota.

—Weasley se dispone a lanzar y… ¡Anota!—los Ravenclaws exclamaron en señal de victoria— ¡Una jugada espectacular, parece que Summers se ha enfriado un poco!

— ¡Jordan!—las voces de los profesores Callisto, Longbottom y Harris, resonaron en el estadio.

—Lo lamento profesores—sonrió el chico—, Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle, esta vez en posesión de Candence Finnigan, esa chica se mueve tan rápido como Weasley, esquiva una bludger de Lyra Belby por los pelos…

Scorpius frunció el ceño, arriba los buscadores estaban actuando extraño, en lugar de dar vueltas lentamente parecían ir a toda velocidad en distintas direcciones.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Towler?—miró preocupada Victoire, quien también se había dado cuenta de eso y que había sido Hestia quien había comenzado a moverse de manera extraña mientras que Finch-Fletchley trataba de socorrerla.

— ¡Ayuda!—el chico de segundo gritó con desesperación.

Hestia no podía controlar su escoba, cuando de repente en un acto demasiado extraño, se detuvo en medio del aire, mientras que como en trance sacaba algo de los bolsillos de su túnica.

«_Cómela_»

La chica miró la reluciente manzana roja, se veía apetecible y por el tamaño adivinaba que sería una de las más jugosas.

« ¿_A qué esperas_?, ¡_cómela_!»

Haciendo caso a la imperiosa voz que resonaba en sus oídos, Hestia mordió la manzana, estaba realmente dulce, cerró los ojos para saborearla y de repente todo quedó negro.

Los gritos de terror retumbaron por todo el terreno cuando los alumnos vieron que Hestia caía desde las alturas, logrando que esta vez, una parvada de pájaros se alzara de inmediato sobre el cielo, oscureciéndolo todo momentáneamente. Los profesores se apresuraron a tomar acción, mientras que Scorpius, Albus y Rose miraban con temor hacia el cielo. Sobre el Bosque Prohibido volvía a relucir el pentáculo invertido.

* * *

><p><em>Y la historia comienza a develarse, ¿creen que los chicos hablaran sobre sus hallazgos en la Biblioteca o querrán hacerse los héroes?<em>

_Déjenme decirles que para poder lograr este capítulo me leí un libro entero en casi un día así podía traerles una "mejor" calidad de data y mayor personalidad para los chicos, que como ya vemos se estan comenzando a definir y salir del cascarón, ellos no son ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione y mucho menos Draco, son una mezcla… bueno, no es tampoco tanto así, pero son sus hijos así que deben de tener algo de ellos en el interior. Por ello es que la nueva contraseña de Gryffindor en latín, _Ad maiora nati sumus_, significa: _Hemos nacido para cosas más nobles._ Espero que la trama no sea muy repetitiva o que lo encuentren "similar" a Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, porque esa no era mi intención del todo._

_Un avance pequeño de lo que vendrá a continuación: sabremos más sobre la amenaza. Dejo el título a modo de spoiler, pero déjenme decirles que les será demasiado familiar: _La Antorcha de la Llama Verde_. Si no saben qué es, no importa, en el siguiente capítulo se enterarán. _

_Doy gracias de que aún estén ahí atrás de las pantallas para leerme, así que es la hora de la mención honorífica a los súper lectores incondicionales de este fic que siempre estan para animarme con sus comentarios__:_

_** **_Francisca. Cullen_**, hoa **_**(**¡Muchas gracias chica!, seguramente tu problema con el Nick debe de ser algo con FF, a veces anda mal. Ya verás que pronto se arregla. Eso de echarme la mano no está del todo mal, aunque te advierto que tengo ya todo planeado hasta el Cuarto Año. Sí, has leído bien, planeo llevarla hasta los siete años del nuevo trío, va a ser un duro trabajo pero prometo que llegaré, solo mándame fe y sigue comentando porque eso es lo que me anima, saber que hay gente del otro lado que le gusta lo que escribo. Un beso, y ¡nos leemos pronto!_**),**_ _**Rose-Malfoy94, Miranda Kliese, xXm3ch3Xx, lovebooks-P.M, Potterica 1200 **_**y por su puesto a todo(a)s quienes agregaron a Favoritos o dieron en Follow a esta historia y a quienes leen sin dejar comentario, porque vamos… ¡hay gente que lo hace! (sí, te estoy hablando a ti) Solo espero que pronto puedan darse a conocer, ya que cada comentario es sumamente valioso.**

_Para que la espera no sea tan larga, les recomiendo _**Rojo y Negro** _de _MonicaAlejandra55_, ese fue el segundo fic Scorose que leo, lo digo en presente porque aún está en progreso. Es sumamente interesante y combina de una manera única Harry Potter y la serie de BBC: Merlín._

_Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido._

_¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews! También para los que quieran y estén interesados en mi página de _Facebook_, podrán acceder a las imágenes de cómo me imagino la casa de los Weasley, los Potter y los Malfoy. Además de la información de cada personaje._


	14. La Antorcha de la Llama Verde

_Vaya, parece que me tarde en serio. ¡En mi ausencia renunció el Papa y ahora tenemos uno nuevo! (Lo siento debía decirlo, ya que es tema de agenda, al menos aquí en Argentina, ya que vamos… ¡Es argentino, che! Jajaja). Pero, volviendo al tema, lamento haber tardado, en mi defensa les cuento que he estado trabajando en crear un blog donde publicaré cosas como reseñas y críticas de libros y películas, ya que me he dado cuenta que eso suma y mucho a la hora de buscar trabajo, al menos en mi profesión, y además este lunes retomé la Facultad (y por Merlín, cómo desearía que fuera mágica), por lo que habrá veces en las que mi escritura se verá algo interrumpida debido a la maligna existencia de una fuerza superior llamada: tesina, con la que estoy luchando desde el cuatrimestre pasado. Lo bueno es que de cien hojas llevo treinta, así que algo es algo._

_Por otro lado, me puse a pensar que tal vez las respuestas de los reviews quedan algo fuera de lugar al pie del capítulo, por lo que he decidido cambiar de lugares las cosas, así que inicio con las menciones honoríficas a las grandiosas lectoras de este descabellado fic:_

**_Lovebooks-P.M, Rebeca Rivera (_**Muchas gracias linda, espero que continúes con la lectura y que te vaya gustando esta descabellada idea, espero leerte de nuevo, ya que toda crítica vale y me ayuda a mejorar las cosas que a veces me salen erróneamente**_),xXm3ch3Xx, Miranda Kliese, JosWeasleyC, maryn, JulietDanielleWG, TaraSolemn,_**_**Rosa Elena (**_Me alegra que pudiéramos escribirnos vía Facebook, me encantó tu aporte y la emoción que tienes por leer un nuevo capítulo de esta locura, así que espero que le haga justicia ; )**_), Milagros (_**me dio gusto "verte" por devianart, la verdad me ayudaste a entender un poco más esa red social pintoresca jajaja**_), _**_y por supuesto a __**todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero que son tan penosos como Ginny en su primer año y no se animan a decirme sus impresiones XD**_

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos!_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

**_Dsiclaimer:_**_ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>LA ANTORCHA DE LA LLAMA VERDE<strong>

Los alumnos fueron retirados a sus dormitorios, donde los prefectos intentaban instaurar la calma, ya que muchos habían comenzado a hacer un alboroto digno de una revolución estudiantil. Los profesores por su parte estaban en junta con los miembros del Consejo Escolar y decidían lo que deberían hacer a continuación, aquél era el segundo ataque que tenían en el año. Hestia Towler se encontraba en la Enfermería a lo igual que Fiona Inglebee, ambas inertes en lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo, y Madame Sherrington aún no encontraba la forma para hacerlas despertar.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos decirles lo que sabemos?—preguntó en susurros Scorpius a sus dos amigos.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en uno de los rincones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, justo al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales por donde podían ver como Hagrid se movía de un lado al otro junto al Profesor Krum y el Profesor Longbottom, quienes al parecer estaban encargados de encontrar la zona desde donde se había producido aquella marca en el cielo.

—No creo que nos crean—respondió Albus—, además nos meteríamos en problemas y quizás me confisquen la Capa de papá.

Rose suspiró, la verdad no le estaba gustando todo ese asunto, a pesar de que de chica siempre había estado fascinada con las historias de sus padres y el tío Harry, aquellas aventuras épicas eran sin duda dignas de los libros, pero una cosa era imaginar algo así y otra era vivirlo.

— ¡Chicos, chicos!—la voz de Molly intentaba hacerse oír sobre toda la ola de voces que se alzaban en distintas direcciones— ¡Silencio, por favor, que tengo algo para anunciarles!—todos se quedaron callados de inmediato, provocando que Molly rodara los ojos con fastidio, había veces que la joven Weasley no entendía a los jóvenes—. En vista de los acontecimientos recientes, me informan desde la Dirección, que los partidos de Quidditch de esta temporada quedarán momentáneamente suspendidos—esa noticia generó un murmullo de desconcierto y varias quejas comenzaron a alzarse, en especial por parte de Fred, James y Jocelyn, la última parecía demasiado molesta con Molly como para dejarla hablar, pero luego de unos minutos y varias palabras mediadoras, la pelirroja por fin pudo seguir con los anuncios—. Además, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, por decisión de Miembros del Consejo se le ha retirado el cargo a la Profesora Trelawney, siendo así el Profesor Flitwick el nuevo Director del Colegio.

Esta vez nadie habló, la noticia en sí era demasiado fuerte como para asimilarla.

— ¿Pueden hacer eso?, digo, es que estamos justo a mitad de ciclo escolar—la voz de una de las amigas de Molly rompió con el silencio.

—Además no es culpa de la Profesora Trelawney—agregó un chico de sexto.

—Nuestra directora parecerá chiflada pero a mí me cae bien—señaló otro alumno de cuarto.

Varias voces más continuaron expresando sus dudas y apoyos a la Profesora Trelawney, algunos incluso temían que el hecho de que el Profesor Flitwick fuera nombrado Director les hiciera tener un nuevo Profesor de Encantamientos, lo que hizo que varios se pararan protestando, no por el hecho de que Flitwick fuese malo, sino lo contrario, eso les quitaría a su profesor favorito de seguir impartiendo la materia.

—Me temo que la decisión ha sido tomada—continuó Molly—, aún no sé si habrá un reemplazo para Flitwick o si todo esto será momentáneo. Espero que el Consejo Escolar y el Plantel de Profesores pronto lleguen a un acuerdo resolutorio, después de todo siempre deberán plantearse lo mejor para nosotros.

—Tu prima debería postularse ella misma para Directora—comentó Scorpius con algo de diversión en un intento de disipar la tensión que circulaba en esos momentos.

—Mi tío Percy fue quien le enseñó a hablar así, él y tía Audrey tienen las esperanzas de que su futuro envuelva una carrera política, algo que al tío Percy siempre le gustó pero que dejó a mitad de camino a causa de la Guerra—explicó Rose—. Él ahora se encarga de las campañas electorales del Ministerio y de la Organización de Eventos Internacionales.

Albus contuvo un bostezo, se estaba haciendo tarde y él comenzaba a sentir en el cuerpo el cansancio del día. Los elfos domésticos les habían llevado comida a la Sala Común, ya que aún seguía la búsqueda del culpable. El chico solo esperaba que para la mañana ya pudieran salir de la Torre, sino sería un suplicio estar todos encerrados en el mismo lugar.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama—sugirió luego de unos minutos de silencio, cuando afuera el horizonte comenzó a oscurecerse para dar paso a la noche.

Scorpius asintió. Ambos se despidieron de Rose, quien resignada se unió al grupo de Olive, Jane e Isabella. Las tres niñas parecían no tener intención de irse a dormir temprano, muy para el disgusto de Rose, ya que tenían demasiadas ideas y teorías en la cabeza como para dejar escapar un solo minuto. La pelirroja debía de admitir que las más descabelladas ocurrencias por parte de Jane a veces sonaban tan verosímiles que debía detenerse un segundo a analizar la información que le estaban brindando.

Por su parte los chicos se encontraron con un ambiente similar en los dormitorios, donde David, Horace y Samuel compartían puntos de vista sobre la situación.

—Hace muchos años, cuando mis padres eran estudiantes, hubo unos ataques similares—contó Horace.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo, a mí también me la contaron!—exclamó David— ¡La leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos!

Scorpius frunció el ceño, esa era la historia que su padre le había contado justo antes de que entrara en Hogwarts. Si mal no recordaba, el papá de Albus y el papá de Rose habían sido los responsables de que las cosas terminaran bien para todos.

— ¿No estuvo tu padre involucrado en eso, Al? —le llamó Horace.

Albus gruñó por lo bajo, sólo Scorpius pudo escucharlo, por lo que le lanzó una mirada de apoyo, pues sabía lo mucho que le desagradaba a su amigo que le hicieran preguntas sobre su padre.

—Sí, también mi mamá y mi tío Ron, el papá de Rose—explicó el pelinegro.

—Mi mamá me contó de que cuando empezaron los ataques, apareció una inscripción en el muro que da a los baños del segundo piso, la cual estaba escrita con sangre—prosiguió David con emoción—, decía algo así como…— el chico se aclaró la voz para impostarla y hacerla sonar más grave y con un tinte de misterio— _La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, temed._

Samuel se removió con incomodidad en su cama, mientras que el resto se miraban entre sí.

—Pero ahora no ha habido ningún mensaje—señaló Horace inteligentemente—, solo una marca en el cielo, como la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Ya pero, ¿y si esto fuera parte de _otra _leyenda?—señaló con emoción David— Si no recuerdo mal, mi madre me contó que los de Hufflepuff también tienen una historia, no es una Cámara Secreta, pero tampoco está vinculada del todo con Helga Hufflepuff.

Albus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces por qué es de Hufflepuff?

—Porque data de la misma época en la que Helga Hufflepuff enseñaba en Hogwarts con el resto de los fundadores, mucho tiempo después de que Slytherin abandonara el Castillo—explicó el niño, cuyo ojos azules brillaban como dos zafiros por ser el centro de la atención.

— ¿Qué dice la leyenda?—preguntó Samuel con intriga.

—Cuentan que hace unos mil años aproximadamente—comenzó David—, existió una alumna de Hufflepuff que logró engañar a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, la mujer era demasiado amiga de varias arpías, por lo que adquirió conocimientos sobre la magia negra que pasaron desapercibidos para nuestro héroe. La bruja ayudó a varias a lograr su cometido a cambio de la fórmula para la juventud eterna.

— ¿Es como la piedra filosofal?—preguntó en voz alta Albus, a decir verdad la historia comenzaba a intrigarle, David negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Hay distintas formas para poseer la inmortalidad, o al menos eso señalan distintas historias y leyendas, en esta lo único que tenía que hacer la mujer era poder conseguir el alma de doce jóvenes brujas, si lograba su cometido antes de la medianoche sería hermosa y joven por un periodo de cien años, de lo contrario permanecería encerrada en una torre marchita y casi sin vida, en lo que podría ser un sueño eterno, solo hasta que un hechicero la despierte— contó David—, lo que la impulsará a tratar de lograr su cometido nuevamente. En la leyenda original, el mago del que les hablaba se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo que planeaba la bruja y esta lo debilitó apresándolo en una cueva, pero ella no contaba con que el mago tuviese aliados, entre ellos un fraile, quien logró detener a la bruja junto a unos caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Scorpius, quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, habló por primera vez.

—Sir Gawain y Sir Percival—dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

David lo miró con sorpresa.

—Sí, ellos dos, ¿a ti también te contaron la historia, Scor?

—Algo así—le respondió, a tiempo para lanzarle una mirada significativa a Albus, para darle a entender que debía hablar más tarde, después de todo él tenía un libro que podía darles respuestas.

— ¿Cómo es que se despierta a esa bruja?—preguntó Horace luego de una pausa silenciosa.

— ¡He ahí el quid de la cuestión!—saltó David— Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, pero muchos hablan de algo que se conoce como la antorcha de llamas verdes, la cual solo un joven virgen puede encender.

— ¿No creerán que esto ha sucedido aquí en Hogwarts, cierto?—les miró Samuel algo nervioso.

Horace lo miró de manera firme.

—Varias cosas han pasado desde hace años en Hogwarts, como para suponer que no.

Samuel tragó en seco, mientras que el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Aún no puedo imaginarme a una Hufflepuff haciendo todo eso— se escuchó susurrar a Horace.

Scorpius debía darle la razón, ya que los tejones siempre eran demasiado leales y bondadosos como para llegar a hacer algo de semejante índole.

—Eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda, se supone además que las niñas a las que quiso robar fueron alumnas de Hogwarts y algunas del pueblo de Hogsmeade, que en aquella época era más para viviendas familiares que las tiendas que veremos cuando nos toque ir en tercero—añadió David, mientras intentaba, en vano, suprimir un bostezo—. Igualmente a veces es mejor preguntarle a un profesor, ello saben más de estas cosas…

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de las clases y los profesores, esperaban que el Profesor Flitwick no fuera reemplazado, pero no veían un motivo por el que no fuera así. Mientras tanto, Scorpius aprovechó para sacar el grueso libro que sus abuelos le habían regalado y se puso a buscar la historia de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, encontrándose, en efecto, con la leyenda de la Antorcha de la Llama Verde.

Con una sensación de vértigo, Scorpius se metió a la cama, prometiéndose que a la siguiente mañana les contaría sus hallazgos a sus dos amigos, ya que estaba seguro de que juntos podrían encontrar la forma de recolectar más información y averiguar si alguien efectivamente había encendido una antorcha mágica.

Si bien los planes de los tres chicos, una vez que Scorpius los hubo puesto al tanto, habían sido entrar en la biblioteca, sus intentos fueron frustrados porque con Capa de Invisibilidad o no, había demasiados profesores haciendo guardia en los pasillos como para que pudieran regresar a la Biblioteca y buscar aquél extraño libro de la Sección Prohibida, en pos de encontrar algo que les confirmara la existencia de la antorcha y la bruja, que si bien estaba escrita en el libro de los abuelos de Scorpius, no había ninguna otra referencia para poder decir a ciencia exacta si todo aquello que había contado David Goldstein la noche anterior fuera cierto. Además que ni Rose, ni Scorpius habían encontrado nada similar en sus copias de "_Historia de Hogwarts_", donde hasta aparecía una breve mención de la famosa Cámara de los Secretos.

—Debe ser porque es vergonzoso imaginar a un Hufflepuff siendo traicionero—dijo Albus con una mueca que dejaba entrever su disgusto por la falta de información, mientras se dejaba caer abatido en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común que, por suerte, se encontraba desierta a esas altas horas de la noche—. Algo tonto si me lo preguntan, después de todo según lo que nos han contado nuestros padres, un Slytherin puede ser valiente, un Ravenclaw puede ser codicioso y un Gryffindor puede ser vengativo.

—Claro, hasta ahora era la única casa sin fallas—sonrió Scorpius con arrogancia—. Imagínense a un tejón con colmillos de serpiente.

Rose rodó los ojos, pero internamente debía admitir que sus dos amigos estaban en lo correcto.

—Hablando de cosas inverosímiles—continuó el rubio—, el otro día cuando fuimos a ya saben dónde, con ya saben qué cosa— Rose volvió a rodar las ojos provocando la risa de Albus, Scorpius los miró mal—. Ahora no les cuento.

—No, no—se apresuró a decir Albus—, continua, por favor.

Scorpius los miró fijo por unos segundos hasta comprobar que no dirían o harían nada que lo sacara de su hilo de conversación. Satisfecho continuó con su relato.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran. El otro día encontré un libro bastante interesante sobre transformaciones—sonrió recordando aquél pesado libro—, era sobre cómo volverse animago.

— ¿En serio? —Rose parecía fascinada.

—Mi abuelo y sus amigos eran animagos—comentó Albus con una sonrisa—. Según mi papá eran ilegales porque nadie sabía que lo eran.

— ¿Alguien más en su familia es animago?

—No que yo sepa, Teddy es metamorfamago pero eso es por parte de su mamá, aunque si hay luna llena sabes que no debes molestarlo, puede tornarse muy agresivo—contestó Albus.

—Eso es porque su padre era un hombre lobo—señaló Rose—, lo mismo pasa con Victoire, Dominique y Louis, pero eso es porque al tío Bill lo mordió un hombre lobo cuando no había luna llena, además de que mi tía Fleur es parte veela—añadió.

—Sería demasiado guay tener el poder de convertirse en un animal—susurró luego de unos segundos Albus, quien parecía estar soñando con la idea—, ¿se imaginan? ¡Le ganaríamos a James en algo! Incluso nuestros padres no pudieron seguir los pasos de mi abuelo…

Rose lo miró detenidamente sin ninguna expresión que alertara lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza, lo cual comenzaba a ser frustrante para Albus, ya que _esa_ podría llegar a ser la diferencia entre ellos y sus padres, hacer cosas mejores.

—Por mí no habría ningún problema—contestó Scorpius.

—Significaría meternos en mil problemas—comenzó Rose—, hasta quizás romper millones de reglas…

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo con las reglas—murmuró para sí Scorpius.

—Así que… acepto—Albus y Scorpius la miraron boquiabiertos— ¿qué?, ¡A mí también me gustaría poder convertirme en un animal lindo! —se defendió la pelirroja—. Además, ¿quién más que yo para cuidar que ustedes dos no hagan estupideces?

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, digamos que nos ponemos a averiguar la forma de... transformarnos—dijo Albus—, yo propongo que sea después de que se solucionen todas estas cosas de los ataques y que hayamos aprendido un poco más en Transformaciones, ya que según lo que dijo el Profesor Jenkins, esa es magia muy avanzada.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, esto es algo que unos chicos de primero no podríamos hacer—observó Rose—, pero podríamos ir investigando, así quizá llegaríamos a ser los animagos más jóvenes de la historia.

Albus sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando en las posibilidades que les traería el convertirse en animagos.

—Trato hecho, entonces—finalizó Scorpius—, por lo demás solo nos queda esperar y ver que se solucionen las cosas, ya que al fin y al cabo solo han sido dos chicas las que han sido atacadas y en la leyenda dice que deberían ser doce, ¿no?

—Esperemos que no haya más ataques, entonces—murmuró Rose—. Aunque no creo que sea por una tontería como la que dicen, ¿creen que de ser así, no se sabría ya que es una arpía la que está detrás de todo esto?

Albus no quiso responder, ya que había algo que comenzaba a rondarle en la cabeza, recordando incluso las palabras de la propia Rose en el viaje que habían hecho el primero de septiembre en el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Y si las cosas no eran lo que aparentaban? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar el par de ojos amarillentos de aquella extraña serpiente, ¿sería aquél ser parte de todo ese intrincado suceso que se cernía sobre el castillo? Albus siempre había deseado vivir aventuras como las de su padre, pero ¿estaría preparado para ellas?

—Pero Rose, es por eso mismo que la arpía obra de la manera en que lo está haciendo—le explicó Scorpius—, tú misma lo acabas de leer en el libro de mis abuelos.

—En el que solo mencionan de pasada una antorcha con destellos verdes y nada más—le recordó la pelirroja, que no estaba muy convencida de creer la leyenda que David les había contado a su primo y a su amigo.

—En ese caso deberíamos ahondar más en los otros detalles—le replicó exasperado, Scorpius no podía creer que Rose estuviera siendo tan cabezota en ese preciso momento—. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que hayan estado involucrados los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

— ¿Realmente crees que hayan estado involucrados?—le miró con ironía Rose—, esto pasó hace tantos años que bien pudo haber sido cualquier caballero y cualquier mago el involucrado, por algo se llaman _leyendas_—finalizó la pelirroja con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

Albus miraba a sus dos amigos como si fuera un partido de ping-pong, supo que a su prima se le había ido un poco la mano cuando Scorpius, con el rostro rojo por la ira contenida, la miró de arriba abajo para luego añadir en tono sarcástico una pregunta que les traería dolor de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, Weasley? ¡Los que han vivido en esa era están todos muertos!— exclamó indignado el rubio— ¿Quieres que vayamos en busca de un esqueleto para preguntarle?

Rose lo miró con enfado, Scorpius a veces podía ser realmente pesado.

—Eso sería buena idea—susurró Albus.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Scorpius no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Digo, tenemos muchos fantasmas en el colegio, ¿no?—se explicó el pelinegro—. Estoy seguro de que alguno debe de saber sobre todo esto.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius no podían creer que Albus hubiera propuesto algo tan simple y sencillo, pero certero, como aquello. Ambos debieron admitir que a veces el pelinegro podía mediar las cosas entre ellos de mejor forma que el Wizengamot entre algunos conflictos como recientemente sucedía con el Estatuto del Secreto.

—De acuerdo—dijo Rose—, entonces mañana buscaremos a Nick Casi Decapitado, él puede que sepa.

Scorpius asintió, Albus había comenzado a bostezar, el cansancio del día comenzaba a surtir efecto en los tres Gryffindors ya que la adrenalina que habían tenido hacía un par de horas atrás recorriendo los pasillos bajo la capa de invisibilidad sin ser descubiertos por la barricada de profesores que de pronto parecía haber por todo Hogwarts, había disminuido considerablemente. Además de que el calor de la chimenea contribuía con su estado de agotamiento tras una sesión de riñas y argumentos sobre lo que podría ser real y lo que no. Los tres se despidieron nuevamente, acordando que a la mañana siguiente seguirían con la búsqueda de información.

La cabeza de Albus daba vueltas en cada una de las cosas que habían charlado, por eso, a pesar de tener tanto sueño, casi le fue imposible conseguirlo. Fue recién entrada la madrugada que logró entrar en los brazos de Morfeo.

De nuevo se volvía a encontrar en aquel bosque oscuro, ante él se alzaba, de manera imponente, una solitaria torre. A su lado podía sentir la presencia de Scorpius y Rose. Su corazón latía de manera desbocada, había algo que les asechaba, generando que los tres estuvieran corriendo en dirección a aquella torre, que destilaba de sus muros la sensación de peligro. Rose tropezó con algo.

— ¡Rose!—la voz desesperada de Scorpius resonó en el lugar, mientras que Albus se volteaba a verlos a los dos.

Su prima parecía atrapada entre raíces en lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo, lentamente la cara de ella se transformó para pasar a ser la de Fiona Inglebee.

—_Sin la magia más poderosa, todo estará perdido_—le susurró una voz tenue en el oído.

Albus se volvió en sí para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un espejo enorme con un marco dorado, delante de él veía a su padre, un tanto más joven, en lo que parecía el claro de un bosque.

—_Los zapatos son demasiado grandes, ¿realmente crees que puedes lograrlo?_ —otra voz surgió de la nada.

La figura de Harry seguía avanzando con la cabeza en alto, pero con un temor y una tristeza infinita que Albus jamás había visto en los ojos de su padre. El chico vio que de entre los árboles surgían sombras negras con máscaras de calavera, que se reían de manera grotesca. De entre ellas salió una enorme serpiente de ojos ámbar, la misma que Albus había visto en La Madriguera.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que ya no era su padre quien se encontraba frente a esas sombras, él había ocupado su lugar.

—_La carga será demasiada_—para su sorpresa y horror, la segunda voz salía de la serpiente, que comenzó a arder en un mar de llamas verdes.

—_No todo estará vencido… deben encontrar la magia poderosa…_—la primer voz sonaba casi a un débil susurro. Albus buscó entre las sombras algo que le pudiera indicar de dónde prevenía. Tenía miedo y aquella escena se le estaba tornando demasiado terrorífica.

— ¡Albus!

La voz lejana de Scorpius lo llamaba con desesperación.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_—la serpiente se había transformado ante sus ojos en una mujer hermosa de facciones angelicales, sus ojos ámbar se iluminaron con la sonrisa maligna que se asomó de sus labios al lanzar la maldición asesina sin varita.

— ¡ALBUS!

En cámara lenta, Albus vio que el rayo verde le impactaba en el pecho, siendo así impulsado hacia atrás con una gran fuerza, sentía a su cuerpo caer en la más negra de las oscuridades.

— ¡Albus!

Aun podía escuchar a su mejor amigo en la lejanía.

— ¡Albus, despierta!

Esa vez escuchó la voz de su prima, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que minutos antes había estado atrapada en unas raíces, ¿o había sido Fiona?

— ¡Albus Severus Potter, no me hagas tomar medidas drásticas!

El pelinegro se sobresaltó al sentir su rostro bañado en agua fría, sus obres verdes se posaron en la figura borrosa de su prima que sostenía triunfante un vaso de agua vacío en la mano, a su lado Scorpius le miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—suprimió un bostezo el chico— ¿Por qué me has mojado, Rose?—añadió con algo de fastidio.

—Estabas gritando en sueños—le respondió Scorpius—, hacía unas horas que el resto de los chicos se habían levantado y Rose y yo decidimos dejarte dormir un rato más, ya que anoche estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde—continuó—, cuando volvimos del Gran Comedor, te encontramos revolviéndote entre sueños, gritabas cosas incoherentes.

—No podíamos despertarte—añadió Rose—, por lo que decidí tomar medidas mayores.

Albus, incorporándose en la cama, gruñó al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón de diez kilómetros.

— ¿Estas bien, compañero?—le preguntó Scorpius algo inquieto.

—Creo que sí— murmuró Albus—, me siento como si hubiera sido aplastado por un gigante.

—Pero, ¿estás bien? Porque gritabas como una banshee encabritada— le explicó su prima.

—Sí, fue solo… un sueño—Albus frunció el ceño, ya que lo único que recordaba era la sensación de desesperación y una luz verde que lo envolvía.

—Pesadilla, querrás decir—soltó Scorpius en tono sarcástico.

Rose le miró con reprobación, mientras que Albus se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Ya, han hablado con Nick? —quiso saber.

—Aún no, te estábamos esperando—le contestó Rose—, aunque ahora que lo pienso siento que será una reverenda pérdida de tiempo.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius rodaron los ojos, ya sabían que la pelirroja tenía una manía por querer demostrar que estaba en lo correcto, pero ¿qué otra solución podrían encontrar? Además del hecho de que no podían saber a ciencia cierta quién o qué estaba detrás de los ataques. Scorpius se sentía inquieto de solo pensarlo, en especial porque la noche anterior le había estado dando vueltas a lo que recordaba de las palabras de la Profesora Trelawney.

«_Después de un centenar de años volverá a pasar, doce serán su reclamo, doce será su meta, de temples distintas con fuego por característica, en piedra de diamante tallará nombres y cuando la medianoche llegue a su fin ella habrá retornado..._ »

Pero el rubio no podía decir nada al respecto, menos aún después de las reacciones variopintas que presentaban sus dos amigos sobre la cuestión. Algo le decía que todo aquello estaba ligado de alguna forma u otra, sólo esperaba que no debieran averiguarlo por sí solos.

Una vez que Albus se hubo cambiado, los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor en busca del fantasma de Gryffindor, y de paso para que el pelinegro comiera algo. En su trayecto se encontraron con Isabella y Olive, quienes parecían un poco alteradas por lo que había pasado con Hestia Towler. Algunos rumores empezaban a ser de lo más descabellados, lo que, para molestia de Scorpius, hacía que Rose pensara que todo aquello de la Antorcha fuera un mero invento de la grandiosa imaginación de sus compañeros de cuarto. Albus se limitó a comer su desayuno en silencio, rogando a Merlín que ninguno de sus amigos decidiera comenzar una pelea, la cabeza le estaba matando después de la noche sin descanso que había pasado. Terminado su desayuno dio comienzo la búsqueda de Nick Casi Decapitado.

En ningún lugar de los que buscaron, encontraron al fantasma. Era como si se hubiera esfumado, lo extraño era que ninguno de los otros personajes incorpóreos del resto de las casas, incluido Peeves, parecía dar señal alguna de su fantasmagórica existencia. Pasaron parte del día buscando, para regresar a su punto de partida justo para la hora del almuerzo, donde escucharon James decir que los fantasmas se encontraban en uno de los pisos superiores, en un aula abandonada, parecían estar teniendo una reunión. Albus no sabía cómo su hermano podía saber todo aquello cuando ellos lo habían visto en el patio con Fred y Sean haciendo alguna que otra tontería para despejar el ambiente de tensión que parecía reinar en cada esquina del Colegio, lo cual parecía ser un suspiro de alivio para muchos, incluyendo el Profesor Longbottom, quien a pesar de regañarlos se notaba altamente complacido por que alguien por lo menos pudiera mantener la tranquilidad en el asunto.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al séptimo piso. Albus y Scorpius sintieron un escalofrío al recordar el estado de su exdirectora hacía unos meses atrás. Aquél lugar era demasiado lúgubre para el gusto de los pequeños, a cada paso que avanzaban por el pasillo, la oscuridad y el frío parecían envolver el lugar como el aura de una batalla perdida hacía mucho tiempo. Albus estaba seguro de que esa parte del castillo había jugado una parte importante en la Batalla contra Voldemort, pero no podía recordar realmente cuál.

—No entiendo cómo aún no han remodelado esta parte—soltó Rose quien comenzaba a sentir que le castañeaban los dientes.

—Puede que aquí sea donde Hagrid nos comentó que querían hacer la Sala Común para todas las casas—sugirió Scorpius, mientras se frotaba las manos para darse algo de calor.

Conforme iban avanzando, la temperatura parecía ir descendiendo cada vez más.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco delante de la puerta de un aula abandonada, la cual se encontraba entreabierta y por la cual les llegaba el eco de varios murmullos. Scorpius divisó entre una masa de figuras plateadas a Nick Casi Decapitado, que parecía estar teniendo una discusión acalorada con la Dama Gris, mientras que el Barón Sanguinario observaba la escena atentamente controlando a Peeves, quien se encontraba a su lado. Los tres fantasmas de Hogwarts se encontraban rodeados por otras apariciones espectrales, las cuales ninguno de los tres gryffindors habían visto de antes.

Alertado de que probablemente no fueran bienvenidos en aquél lugar, Scorpius les hizo una seña a Rose y a Albus para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

—Tenemos que encontrarle— escucharon decir a la Dama Gris—, es preciso que nos diga lo que sabe.

—Mi lady, he intentado hablar con él de todas las maneras posibles desde que sucedió lo de la pobre joven Inglebee, pero mucho me temo que nuestro buen amigo ha ocultado cosas desde hace milenios—le dijo Nick con voz firme—, es por eso que he convocado a los presentes para poder ponernos en la búsqueda de la verdad detrás de estos ataques, y tal vez ponerles un fin, ya que no sabemos si será una amenaza para nuestra fantasmal existencia.

Un chillido resonó en la habitación, proveniente de uno de los rincones más alejados, se trataba del fantasma de una chica con lentes y poco agraciada que, para sorpresa de Scorpius, llevaba lo que parecía ser la túnica de Hogwarts.

—Es Myrtle, la llorona—le susurró Rose—, ella habita en los baños de las chicas del segundo piso.

— ¡Yo no quiero morir de nuevo!—exclamó la fantasma.

—Mi querida niña—la reprimió la Dama Gris—, debo recordarte que ya todos estamos muertos, no se puede morir de nuevo.

La chica comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, mientras Peeves se burlaba de ella en la distancia, haciéndole muecas grotescas.

—A lo que me refiero es que la vez pasada aquellos ataques no evitaron que mi pobre gorguera también resultara petrificada—suspiró con irritación el fantasma de Gryffindor.

—Pero, ¿realmente él sabrá de qué va todo este asunto?—preguntó otro fantasma de aspecto simplón.

—No me queda ninguna duda de que así sea, después de todo, él fue quien mencionó la Antorcha…

Rose contuvo un grito ahogado, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. A su lado Scorpius la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y en sus ojos había un brillo de triunfo que delataban claramente un mensaje: "te lo dije".

—Hay que hablar con el fraile entonces.

—Eso es lo que hemos estado diciendo—sonrió la Dama Gris con algo de tristeza—, el problema es que no sabemos a dónde ha ido…

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el salón. Albus aprovechó el desconcierto de los fantasmas para jalar las túnicas de sus amigos en señal de que debían marcharse, habían averiguado más de lo que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

—La Antorcha existe—dijo Scorpius serio, pero con un deje de sorpresa en su voz, una vez que estuvieron sentados en la Sala Común en una de las mesas bajo el ventanal que daba hacia los terrenos.

—Sí, pero el único que sabe de todo esto, está desaparecido—le contestó Albus—. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió hablar con el Fraile Gordo antes?

—Aquí la pregunta realmente sería, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a un fantasma perdido? —repuso con algo de pesadumbre Rose, quien aún parecía no poder creer que aquella absurda leyenda tuviera algo de verdad en ella.

—Eso no importa demasiado—Scorpius la miró con algo de preocupación—, lo que importa es que sabemos que la amenaza existe y si lo que dice la leyenda es real, la cosa no parará hasta poseer doce niñas.

Al decir aquello no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Trelawney.

—Rose, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido—le pidió el rubio de repente.

La niña frunció el ceño.

— ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que fuera una de tus huecas admiradoras, que hasta se lanzarían al Lago con el Calamar Gigante solo para que las rescatases, ¿o te olvidas de que mis padres son dos Héroes de Guerra? —Rose parecía estar sacando toda su frustración en ese simple monólogo, aunque Scorpius no entendía muy bien el porqué de su reacción— ¡Se valerme por mí misma!

Y así tan molesta como estaba, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y salió en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero su acto dramático se vio entorpecido cuando ella misma tropezó con la alfombra que estaba a los pies de la misma. Se volteó a ver a Scorpius con una mirada asesina, como si le culpara a él de ser el responsable de aquél percance, para luego bufar y seguir su camino perdiéndose de vista en las escaleras.

Albus, a su lado, miraba boquiabierto el lugar por donde se acababa de ir su prima.

— ¿Qué mosca le picó?

El pelinegro miró con aturdimiento a su amigo y negando con la cabeza respondió lo que su boca parecía negarle decir. Aunque en el fondo creía saber cuál era la cuestión, pero no creía que decirle a su buen compañero que Rose estaba celosa de que hubiera prestado demasiada atención a los relatos de Isabella Kirke en el desayuno, y que era un enojo que había estado acumulando todo el día. Porque, si era honesto, sabía que Scorpius lo mandaría a volar con los hipogrifos si le contaba todo aquello.

La mañana del lunes los alumnos de Hogwarts se prepararon para sus clases con total normalidad, o al menos eso era lo que intentaban los Profesores.

En el aula de Transformaciones, Albus, Rose y Scorpius sentían que el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso, incluso los propios Slytherin, con quienes compartían esa clase, parecían algo dudosos, y es que no era para menos, ya que durante la hora del desayuno había corrido el rumor de que el Profesor Flitwick iba a poner un reemplazo para su puesto, ya que el nuevo Director estaría ocupado con Madame Sherrington intentando dar una solución para revertir el sueño en el que parecían sumidas Fiona y Hestia. Igualmente todo aquello no bastó para evitar que Goyle, Zabini, Derrick y Flint, fueran los únicos de su casa que se notaban a sus anchas, lo que provocaba gran disconformidad con el resto de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, el Profesor Jenkins intentó hacer caso omiso al estado anímico de sus alumnos y los obligó a seguir practicando con el hechizo para transformar una cajita de cerillos en agujas, y sólo Scorpius y Rose, quienes aún parecían no dirigirse la palabra, habían logrado que su caja pasara a tener la forma de una aguja, aunque en el caso del rubio seguía portando los colores de la caja, mientras que el de Rose parecía un poco más angosta que una aguja normal. Aun así, ambos lograron diez puntos para Gryffindor.

La siguiente clase fue la de Historia de la Magia, con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff que se veían incluso un poco más atemorizados que los Slytherin. Las que más preocupadas parecían eran las niñas, y ni la soporífera clase pareció tranquilizarlas. Aquella hora pasó más rápido que otros días, por lo que pronto se encontraron en el Aula de Encantamientos.

Albus había escuchado en los pasillos, de los alumnos de quinto, que sí había un suplente para Flitwick, por lo que estaba algo ansioso por conocer quién ocuparía su lugar.

—Espero que sea buena—dijo Rose tomando asiento al lado de Albus, lo que provocó que Scorpius se tuviera que sentar con Jane, quien lo miró de manera interrogante, pues siempre solía sentarse con la pelirroja.

Rose seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y eso ya comenzaba a molestarle, pues él no recordaba haberle hecho nada como para que se enfadara así.

Justo en ese momento entró en el aula una bruja alta, de cabello rubio entre cano, su rostro era algo afilado y sus ojos azules relucían de manera calculadora bajo la luz que se filtraba de las ventanas, y mismos que parecieron escanear el salón como en busca de algo. Estos se detuvieron en Albus y Rose, y como si los reconociera sonrió levemente. A Albus aquello le parecía extraño.

—Buenos días clase—todos estaban en silencio—, mi nombre es Wendy Slinkhard y seré vuestra nueva profesora de Encantamientos.

Un leve murmullo recorrió el salón.

—Tengo entendido que a su vez, a partir de ahora la jefa de casa de los Ravenclaw será la Profesora Harris—prosiguió la mujer con voz autoritaria—. El Profesor Flitwick me ha solicitado que continuemos con el programa que él tenía con ustedes, al cual sólo le he hecho unas breves modificaciones, ya que creo que es hora de que vean un poco otros hechizos, ya que según sus reportes han perfeccionado los básicos en poco tiempo. Por lo que les pido que abran sus libros en la página doscientos trece, comenzaremos con el hechizo _Lumos_.

El resto de la clase transcurrió amenamente, para alivió de Albus ese era uno de los pocos hechizos que sabía realizar casi de manera perfecta, por lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando la Profesora Slinkhard le felicitó junto a su prima y a Scorpius, quienes parecían ser los únicos que podían mantener la luz en sus varitas sin que tintinearan o saliera de manera tenue.

—No es tan mala—comentó Scorpius durante el almuerzo—, aunque sus miradas me ponían algo nervioso.

—Así que ya tuvieron clase con la nueva Profesora—la voz de James los distrajo momentáneamente de su conversación.

—Sí—contestó Rose—, no es Flitwick, pero tampoco es tan mala.

—Me han dicho que es tan estricta como Harris—bufó Fred—, ¡eso nos dejaría solo con dos profesores medianamente alegres!

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Repito, no ha sido tan mala.

—Eso es porque a ti te gusta estudiar y no romper las reglas, primita—le refutó James—. Igualmente nuestra hora de la verdad está por llegar en unos minutos, ya que es nuestra siguiente clase.

—Por cierto—Fred se acercó un poco más y bajando la voz los miró con seriedad— ¿Han escuchado eso de la leyenda de la Antorcha de las Llamas Verdes?

— ¡No, ustedes también! —exclamó alterada la pelirroja.

Scorpius la miró con reproche.

—Vamos Rose, si nosotros comprobamos…

— ¡No comprobamos nada, Malfoy!—le dijo indignada.

—Después de todo lo que escuchamos, sí que eres cabezota, Weasley.

— ¿Ustedes realmente creen que exista tal cosa?—se apresuró a intervenir Albus.

—No lo sé—garantizó James—, ya que… tenemos una fuente confiable que sabe de los terrenos del castillo y no aparece nada similar a lo que cuentan…, pero aun así… tampoco figura la _Cámara de los Secretos…_

Albus frunció el ceño, ¿en qué podía estar metido James o con quién, que supiera sobre toda la arquitectura de Hogwarts? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por gritos de terror provenientes del recibidor.

Los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor, con caras curiosas y asustadas, se levantaron para ir en dirección a donde resonaban las voces. Los primeros en llegar al lugar fueron algunos de primero, por lo que a Albus, Scorpius y Rose no les costó abrirse paso.

De las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras, varias alumnas de Slytherin de quinto parecían estar horrorizadas, algunas sollozaban y se abrazaban entre sí.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—le preguntó preocupado Albus a Jane, quien parecía haber llegado antes que el resto.

—Un nuevo ataque, esta vez una alumna de quinto de Slytherin.

Albus tragó en seco, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿sería que pronto viviría aventuras como las de su padre? El recuerdo de su sueño lo horrorizó por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que no ha sido el capítulo más largo, pero tampoco ha sido uno de los menos importantes, ahora ya saben que la amenaza es real y que está basada en una leyenda (la cual me tomé la libertad de inventar, así que no se gasten investigando en google porque no encontrarán nada que les dé una pista, aunque debo admitir que me basé en una película de Disney para poder elaborar la idea).<em>

_Como podrán ver el pequeño Albus va sintiendo lo que realmente es el peso que conlleva ser un héroe y por ende esto lo aterra un poco, más aún después de semejante sueño que tuvo, el cual puede o no puede ser premonitorio._

_Aquí la cuestión es descubrir qué sabe el bueno del fantasma de Hufflepuff sobre todo esto, porque vamos, les prometí que veríamos al resto de las Casas que Rowling no se animó a describir y esta es la mejor forma que tengo de poder lograrlo, ¿quién no quisiera ver cómo es la Sala Común de Hufflepuff?_

_Les advierto que se vayan preparando, porque si en la Cámara de los Secretos tuvimos varios petrificados en esta historia habrá más "Bellas Durmientes", recuerden que en la profecía se nombraban a doce chicas…_

_Me despido antes de que deje más spoilers, porque el capítulo que sigue será muy heavy y no me gustaría arruinárselos._

_ ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews! También para los que quieran y estén interesados en mi página de _Facebook_, podrán acceder a las imágenes de cómo me imagino la casa de los Weasley, los Potter y los Malfoy. Además de la información de cada personaje._


	15. Nuevos Ataques

_¡Uff, vaya que tardé un poco!_

_Espero que aún sigan ahí atrás con tantas ganas de leer como yo de seguir esta aventura, a los nuevos lectores les digo que procuro no tardarme demasiado pero a veces hay asuntos del otro lado de esta pantalla que me vuelven loca y no de manera literal. A los que estén haciendo una carrera y tengan que hacer su tesis me entenderán, igualmente aquellos que buscan trabajo y el bajón de no encontrar nada porque o a) te gradúas antes de fin de año, o b) necesitas ya estar graduado y con tiempo disponible para un full time._

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus palabras de aliento, leer sus teorías y las ganas que tienen de que esta historia continúe me obligan a proseguir, ustedes son la gasolina de esta mente desequilibrada mía. Así que ha llegado la hora de las menciones honoríficas a cada lector(a) que han dejado review y que se mantienen como lectores fieles de esta humilde locura mía:_

**_Rose-Malfoy94, xXm3ch3Xx, lovebooks-P.M, Miranda Kliese, Arrudnim, JulietDaniellWG, Steysee-Sly, Rosa Elena y Janet _**_(chicas ustedes dos hacen mis días más alegres al leerlas todas las mañanas por twitter y Facebook, esas ganas insaciables por saber qué va a pasar me motivan y entusiasman, adoro cada una de sus sugerencias y su imaginación desbordada al elaborar las teorías. Espero que este capítulo sea igual o mejor a lo que esperaban, ¡las re quiero!)__**, **__y por supuesto a __**todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero tienen tanta vergüenza como una avestruz y no se animan a dejar sus comentarios XD**_

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos! *Me aclaro la voz y apuntando con mi varita hacia mi pantalla digo:*_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

**_Dsiclaimer:_**_ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>NUEVOS ATAQUES<strong>

_**Diario El Profeta**_

_**ATAQUES EN HOGWARTS, ¿EL MUNDO MAGICO DE NUEVO EN PELIGRO?**_

_por Rita Skeeter_

_En el transcurso de los últimos meses una serie de ataques han tenido lugar en el famoso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mismos que han sido ocultados al público en general debido al arduo trabajo por parte del Ministerio por encubrir las cosas que podrían llevarlo a su quiebre. En esta ocasión los atentados parecen estar siendo dirigido a las alumnas de dicha institución, lo que torna la situación un tanto enervante y tal vez racista, debido a la similitud de la preferencia que antiguos miembros del grupo de los Mortífagos, predicaban hasta hace casi dos décadas atrás. Por no añadirle que el escenario de todo esto es donde se llevó a cabo la Batalla Final de la última guerra._

_En mayo de este año se cumplen veinte años atrás de que Hogwarts fuera tomado como trinchera de una de las batallas más dolorosas para nuestra comunidad mágica. La caída de Ya-Saben-Quién dejo una herida profunda, debido a que la Guerra terminó cobrando la vida de miles de inocentes, entre ellos niños a los que no les quedó ningún otro remedio que luchar porque el asunto se les había ido de las manos a los adultos encargados. Todo aquello tuvo fin antes de que llegara a un extremo fatal donde el presente que hoy conocemos no existiría y fue gracias a Harry Potter que nos salvamos, pero por desgracia un reducido número de seguidores y adeptos del régimen de Oscuridad, se dieron a la fuga o quedaron impunes en la causa ante el Wizengamot. Algunos lograron ser apresados con el tiempo, pero hay que recordar que otros aún siguen desaparecidos o incluso se regodean trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia._

_Lo curioso de los hechos precedentes, es que el Señor Potter estaba al tanto de lo que acontece actualmente bajo el techo encantado de Hogwarts, donde cursan sus dos hijos Jimmy y Albus, debido a su puesto como uno de los miembros del Consejo Escolar. Dicho organismo institucional ha trabajado a la par de Profesores y Aurores —presuntamente enviados por el Señor Potter—, para dar con el paradero del responsable de los ataques._

_"Estamos muy asustados", declaró un alumno de primero, cuyo nombre no puede ser revelado, "incluso aún después de que nos hayan cambiado de director, los ataques han seguido y ahora hasta los de Slytherin tenemos miedo"._

_Una situación similar se había vivido veintisiete años atrás en las paredes de la Institución, todas ligadas con la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos y que el difunto Albus Dumbledore, quien por aquel entonces era el Director de Hogwarts, se encargó de encubrir por un tiempo poniendo en peligro al alumnado, lo que lo llevó a ser destituido del cargo. En esta ocasión la cadena de ataques se ha dado bajo el cargo de la Profesora Silvia Trelawney, quien fue reemplazada de manera inmediata y por votación del Consejo, dejando así el puesto al Profesor Filius Flitwick, aunque la medida parece que no produjo otro resultado, ya que los atentados siguen ocurriendo._

_Las similitudes con lo que hoy acontece en Hogwarts, son alarmantes; abre heridas que muchos de nosotros aún no superamos, y por supuesto nos lleva a preguntarnos entonces, después de los años oscuros que vivimos, ¿estamos a salvo, realmente?_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter suspiró cansinamente, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas, para luego tomar el periódico que tenía en frente suyo y lanzarlo al cesto de basura que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio con algo de enfado. Era obvio que en cualquier momento la prensa (especialmente la astuta animaga de Rita Skeeter), se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando, pero él no quería alertar a nadie ni causar un revuelo que, estaba seguro, no tardaría en suceder, más aún con los últimos tropiezos con los que se enfrentaba el Ministerio de Magia.<p>

Sin duda alguna el gobierno de Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba llegando a su fin. Atrás habían quedado los días de gloria y paz que habían seguido a la Guerra, y eso era algo que comenzaba a inquietarle. Recordó con algo de frustración la reunión que había tenido con Draco Malfoy durante las vacaciones de Navidad, intentando, en vano, dar con otra pista que le pudiera ayudar a resolver aquel extraño y entramado camino que se abría ante el Mundo Mágico nuevamente.  
>Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que Malfoy le había contado, al menos no del todo en su momento, ya que las pruebas que tenía delante le demostraban todo lo contrario.<p>

Recordaba perfectamente haber sentido como si de repente un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima al escuchar lo que Draco Malfoy había ido a contarle luego de su expedición.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Malfoy?— el hombre frente a él se había removido algo inquieto en su asiento frente al escritorio del Estudio de su casa.

—No te mentiría con algo así, Potter—le respondió Draco—, al menos no esta vez.

Ambos se habían contemplado unos segundos en silencio, aquella situación parecía una mala broma que lindaba con asuntos que Harry creía, fervientemente, que serían completamente historia.

—¿Cuántos son?—quiso saber, rompiendo por fin el silencio tenso que se había apoderado de la habitación por un momento.

Draco suspiró, dejando entre ver el cansancio que tenía, y Harry pudo ver en los ojos del rubio aquél asunto le gustaba todavía menos que a él mismo. Por un momento pudo ponerse en sus zapatos y se dio cuenta de la situación difícil en que los Malfoy se encontrarían de ser reales sus sospechas, más después de la categoría en la que se encontraba Draco ahora ante los ex amigos de su padre, quienes habían sido parte de las tropas de Lord Voldemort incluso llegando a ser sus más fieles servidores, por no mencionar tampoco al resto del Mundo Mágico que no habían podido perdonar que todos los integrantes de aquella familia no hubiera ido a parar a Azkaban por sus delitos (aunque Draco y Narcisa realmente nunca habían hecho nada que pudiera condenarlos, cosa que el propio Harry había argumentado a su favor cuando el juicio estaba en su parte más compleja). Adivinó en sus ojos, fríos como el acero, el temor que sentía por su familia, el temor que sentía por Scorpius.

Harry aún estaba asombrado por la forma der ser del hijo de Draco, quien aun siendo la viva imagen de su padre, tenía las actitudes que le recordaban un poco a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad; esa incertidumbre a causa de ser señalado por todos lados, la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo constantemente e incluso el temor a no ser aceptado (cosa que había visto claramente en Scorpius el día de Nochebuena en casa de Ron y que le recordó demasiado a aquella primera vez cuando él había pisado La Madriguera), todas esas cualidades que sorprendentemente se compatibilizaban con las de su propio hijo y las de su ahijada y sobrina, pues Harry sabía que ambos niños eran estigmatizados por cargar el peso de ser "_los hijos de_", una etiqueta que difícilmente podrían borrar en sus vidas, a menos de que hicieran algo que les valiera el reconocimiento propio. Sabía que de principio había juzgado mal a Scorpius, y debía agradecerle a Albus el demostrarle la lección de que a veces los prejuicios hacia la gente debían ser borrados por completo. Draco Malfoy, sin duda alguna, había cambiado mucho en los últimos veinte años y eso se veía reflejado en su hijo, en la forma en la que lo había criado y en cada uno de los aspectos que en la figura del niño no gritaban a viva voz «_soy un Malfoy_». Scorpius era un chico que sin duda estaría destinado a lograr grandes cosas.

—No llegue a contarlos a todos, pero parecía haber unos cien— contestó el rubio, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—Entre ellos, ¿estaba de tu padre?— quiso asegurarse.

—Sí.

Nuevamente los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en los verdes de Harry, quien adivino que el rubio buscaba algún tipo de confirmación ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que Harry intentó no demostrar lo que en su interior estaba surgiendo; la mezcla de emociones, el miedo y la frustración, sabía que Malfoy era muy bueno en _Legilimancia_, por eso debía ser precavido y no demostrar ese volcán que parecía querer bullir en su interior. Aún a sabiendas que lo que Draco buscaba era una especie de esperanza, un consuelo que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que ellos no tendrían que ver a sus hijos vivir los horrores que habían presenciado cuando tenían sus edades; más aún, después de los ataques que habían ocurrido en Hogwarts, en los que ya eran al menos tres chicas las que se encontraban ocupando una camilla en la Enfermería del Colegio, donde aún no tenían respuestas sobre lo que las podía haber inducido a lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo.

La noticia del segundo ataque había tomado por sorpresa a muchos, acrecentando el descontento dentro de algunos miembros del Consejo Escolar que mayoritariamente parecían estar influenciados por la exaltación que producía la señora Corner (algo que a Harry no le impresionaba, pues era algo de esperarse que Cho Chang intentara salirse con la suya cuando quisiera), con lo que habían decretado el cambio de directivos a primera hora de la mañana después del segundo ataque; para que luego de informarles a la familia Towler del estado de su hija, Hestia, les llegara la noticia sobre la tercer chica, quien, para sorpresa de muchos, era alumna de la casa de Slytherin. Se trataba de Sarah Baddock, sobrina de la Profesora de Aritmancia, Cassiopeia Baddock, lo que demostraba que aquél ataque sin duda había sido uno de los golpes maestros de quien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Sus ojos se posaron un instante en el mapa que tenía colgado en la pared, había distintos puntos en el que se encontraban coloreados de color rojo, haciendo que resaltaran por encima del resto. Se trataban de varios puntos donde había habido señales del uso de magia negra, los principales se encontraban en Egipto y Alemania, mientras que otros brillaban en los Estados Unidos, Rumania y Brasil. Algo curioso si tenía en cuenta la información que Malfoy le había brindado.

Si hacía unos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que tal vez volvería a experimentar la fría sensación del pánico, los habría mandado a aquella persona derechito San Mungo, justo al área de daños mentales. Más sin embargo, ahora podía admitir que tenía miedo.

Algo incierto estaba creciendo sobre ellos, algo que parecía ser incluso más poderoso que Lord Voldemort. El problema de aquello era que no sabían a ciencia cierta quien ni que conformaba aquella amenaza o lo que podía significar para el mundo entero.

Le había pedido a Hermione que viera la marca que había aparecido luego de los ataques, el pentáculo, pero su amiga no había dado con nada concreto, en varios puntos había confirmado lo que Malfoy y Fleur habían dicho en la reunión del consejo luego del primer ataque.  
>Harry debía admitir que en un primer momento le había parecido absurda la idea que Malfoy había planteado, pero aquello había cambiado desde que su antiguo rival de Hogwarts le había brindado información sobre la extraña reunión que habían tenido algunos de los ex seguidores de Voldemort, especialmente los que se habían librado de Azkaban y que aún mantenían contacto con Lucius Malfoy (era una bendición que Narcissa hubiera accedido a aquella información sin que su esposo, aparentemente, se enterara), junto a un importante número de magos de procedencia desconocida.<p>

Por lo que Draco había logrado averiguar se trataba de un grupo de elite de sangre puras de distintas partes del mundo, en el grupo había al menos cinco magos que parecían ser los líderes —tres mujeres y dos hombres—, de los que lamentablemente no había podido escuchar sus nombres («_Llevaban túnicas que no les dejaban ver el rostro, Potter_—_lo que parecía una escena sacada de los años oscuros que vivimos —. No se quienes sean, pero me dan mala espina_»). Pero lo que sí había descubierto era que los cinco procedían de distintas nacionalidades, algo que logró identificar con ayuda de su mujer, Astoria, al escucharles hablar. Una de las mujeres procedía de Egipto, mientras que las otras dos eran de Brasil y Estados Unidos, uno de los hombres era rumano y el otro alemán, siendo la mujer egipcia la que parecía ser el cabecilla de los cinco. Un dato curioso si tenía en cuenta el mapa que habían elaborado en la Oficina de Aurores para poder marcar los lugares donde habían sido reportados vestigios de magia negra.

Lo curioso de los ataques, si es que estaban ligados con aquella extraña reunión, era que las chicas que habían sido atacadas, antes de haber caído en el sueño profundo, parecían actuar bajo lo que Harry hubiera jurado ser la _Maldición Imperius_; más sin embargo, Madame Sherrington en todos los análisis que les había hecho a las tres adolescentes, no había tenido algún resultado que saltaba que indicara que hubiesen sido atacadas con una de las imperdonables, además de que no parecía haber rastros de poción alguna que indicara que las tres habían ingerido algo que las retenía en aquél extraño estado (y eso que habían probado incluso con un antídoto al Filtro de los Muertos, con lo que habían deducido que, efectivamente no habían ingerido nada similar).

Entre de las cosas que había en su escritorio, Harry tomó con cuidado un sobre grueso, adentro había fotografías que uno de sus Aurores había hecho sobre la evidencia que habían encontrado, era una suerte gracias a la magia pudiera ver a detalle cada uno de ellos, puesto que le llamaba la atención que cada de las chicas una llevaba consigo objetos que, ante la simple vista de alguien externo al caso, hubiesen sido pasados por alto, además del hecho de que a Harry parecían no escapársele nunca los pequeños detalles. En su vida había aprendido de la manera más dura que todo estaba basado en ellos, e incluso hasta el más grande criminal siempre deja rastros tras de sí que gritan a viva voz sus nombres, esos mismos detales que tantas veces han sido ignorados.

En el caso del ataque a Fiona Inglebee se habían encontrado con una bolsa de dulces, que en un principio hasta el propio Harry había descartado relevancia alguna. Fue tal vez el hecho de que en el segundo ataque, Hestia Towler había ingerido una manzana en pleno partido de Quidditch para luego desplomarse cual muñeca de trapo desde una altura impresionante, que Harry se dio cuenta de que detalles como aquél no debían ser tomados a la ligera. Con sumo cuidado tomó las notas del tercer ataque, el cual detallaba que la mejor amiga de la niña la vio actuando de manera extraña. Sarah Baddock había estado queriendo mostrarle un objeto que había encontrado en la mesa de la Sala Común y que ninguno de sus compañeros había reclamado como suyo.

—¿Qué es esto?—se preguntó en voz alta al tomar la fotografía de dicho objeto.

Se trataba de una especie de tetera pero un poco más plana, le recordaba a la lámpara mágica de uno de los cuentos muggles que había leído de niño para su escuela, Las mil y una noches, y que había sido adaptada en el cine. Si su memoria no le fallaba a Dudley le había encantado la idea de que un genio pudiera concederle tres deseos (uno de ellos habría sido que Harry desapareciera), pero todo aquella ilusión de su primo se había desvanecido cuando un colérico Vernon había descubierto a Harry viendo la película a escondidas.

—¡Ron, ven un segundo!—lo llamó luego de un tiempo.

Su mejor amigo apareció en la puerta de su despacho en seguida. Había estado en la cocina ayudando a Ginny y a Hermione a vigilar a Hugo y Lily, quienes parecían estar tramando alguna broma para su prima Lucy, a quien verían al siguiente día. Las dos familias habían acordado cenar juntas luego de leer el artículo de Rita Skeeter en el Profeta, además de que Hermione había insistido que quería repasar con Harry cada detalle en busca de alguna pista que les diera la solución para despertar a aquellas niñas antes de que el asunto se volviera más complicado.

—¿Reconoces este objeto?

El pelirrojo tomó la fotografía que Harry le estaba extendiendo. Con el entrecejo fundido lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Se parece a una lámpara mágica, de esas que utilizan en el medio oriente para engañar a los muggles—le respondió—, ¿esto estaba en posesión de alguna de ellas?

Harry asintió.

—De la niña Baddock.

Ron lo miró fijamente. Hacía años que no veía a Harry tan preocupado como en aquél momento.

—Destruimos todos los Horcruxes—soltó Ron de repente—, además la cicatriz dejó de dolerte, ¿no?

Harry tuvo que sonreír, era lógico que su amigo pensara en aquello, más con todo lo que habían vivido a causa de Lord Voldemort.

—No es Voldemort, Ron—le aseguró con tranquilidad—. Aunque mucho me temo que algunos de los seguidores de él que se nos escaparon estan uniendo fuerzas con quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto. Sólo quería que me confirmaras mis sospechas.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el pelirrojo con aire preocupado.

—Llama a Ginny y a Hermione, me parece que he encontrado la conexión entre los ataques y lo que Malfoy descubrió en diciembre.

Harry vio a su amigo salir a trompicones de su despacho. En su mente parecía haber un torrente de ideas y preguntas, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien encaminado para poder solucionar las cosas cuanto antes. Además del hecho de que agradecía que Hermione, como buena hija de muggles, podría confirmar sus sospechas.

Después de todo, ¿qué podían en común una bolsa de dulces, una manzana y una lámpara mágica? Sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte que tenía tallado en una esquina de su escritorio. Nunca estaba de más considerar pequeños detalles.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley había terminado de hacer sus deberes del día y en una hora debía reunirse con sus compañeros para hacer el patrullaje hasta la media noche. Sin duda sus deberes como prefecta eran algo pesados, pero era algo que disfrutaba a pesar de las bromas constantes que le hacían sus primos, especialmente Fred y James.<p>

Aquél par le estaba dando dolores de cabeza, en los últimos meses habían logrado escabullirse por la noche a dejar bromas en algunas de las aulas. Sabía que eran ellos por el "sello distintivo" que dejaban detrás. Después de todo, quién si no un Weasley o un Potter, era capaz de contrabandear productos de Sortilegios Weasley sin ser detectado, especialmente si se trataran de productos nuevos. Pero se prometió a sí misma de que los atraparía en cualquier momento con las manos en la masa, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, más aún después de todo el lío que se estaba armando a causa de los ataques.

Si se ponía a pensarlo seriamente, el asunto le parecía algo macabro. En especial porque las víctimas eran todas mujeres. Lo que acrecentaba el miedo entre todas sus compañeras, pero ella intentaba no demostrarlo, más aún después de darse cuenta del factor común que todas las chicas atacadas tenían. A veces lamentaba que en sus vacaciones se pusiera a ver tantas series ficcionales de policías americanos donde se podía enseñar el modus operandi de un asesino en serie, aquello la estaba poniendo paranoica y debía pararlo cuanto antes, debía ser el ejemplo para sus compañeros, en especial para sus primas más chicas como Dominique y Rose.

Aunque Dominique parecía estar más centrada en otras cosas que no fueran ella misma. La propia Victoire se había quejado de esa actitud de su hermana en sendas ocasiones, aunque ninguna de las dos había podido idear algo que hiciera que la chica se bajara de su nube y comenzara a ser un poco más humilde.

—Voy a darme un baño antes de empezar con el patrullaje— anunció a sus amigas cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas.

Las chicas asintieron y continuaron con sus cosas, así que ninguna prestó atención cuando Molly salió de la Sala Común, ni mucho menos cuando una sombra extraña comenzó a seguirla por todos los pasillos, mezclándose con la oscuridad que la noche traía consigo.

El castillo se encontraba en apariencia desierto, ya la mayoría había regresado del Gran Comedor hacía unas horas y sólo eran unos pocos los que se encontraban terminando deberes o regresando de la clase de Astronomía (especialmente los alumnos de cursos superiores). Por lo que no era de extrañarse que el camino de la Sala Común a los baños de los prefectos, que se encontraba en el quinto piso, no hubiera encontrado a nadie.

—Pétalos de Lavanda—dijo con voz clara, con lo que la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par.

Molly se adentró y comenzó a preparar las cosas para poder darse un merecido baño en la tina gigantesca, abriendo los distintos grifos, puso un par de toallas en uno de los bancos y comenzó a desvestirse, para luego colocarse una bata y cerrar el flujo del agua que ya había alcanzado el nivel que deseaba. Estaba a punto de echarse un chapuzón, cuando la luz de la araña tintineó, haciendo que la chica perdiera de vista su objetivo, casi resbalándose dentro de la piscina.

La pelirroja salió a la superficie intentando apartarse el pelo y las burbujas de la cara. Podía haber jurado que una sombra se movía desde el lado derecho de los baños.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó con brusquedad— James y Fred, más les vale que…

Sus ojos castaños se posaron en el lugar donde había visto movimiento, deteniéndose justo en el cuadro de la sirena, uno que siempre le había fascinado desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

La sirena estaba muy quieta, a diferencia de otras veces, que se la pasaba nadando de un lugar al otro o sonriendo de manera coqueta a quien se le posara delante. Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo, se sentía observada. Mentalmente se regañó por no haber sido más cuidadosa, su varita se encontraba muy lejos de ella y si alguien la atacaba no podría hacer nada.

—_Doce doncellas su alma añora_—el canto de una voz resonó en el lugar, haciendo que Molly pegara un respingo.

Era una voz femenina, aterciopelada, que nunca antes había escuchado.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—repitió con firmeza.

—_Doce doncellas y ella revivirá_—continuó la voz—,_ por siempre el reinado tendrá_.

Molly frunció el entrecejo, con decisión salió del agua, poco le importaba que debido a que se había mojado con la bata estuviera haciendo un desastre a su alrededor, debía conseguir su varita.

—No sé qué tipo de broma sea esta, pero juro que…

—No debes jurar nada, preciosa—le susurró alguien al oído, logrando que se tensara.

Molly se volteó, allí no había nadie.

—¿Quién eres?

—Haces muchas preguntas, ¿sabes?—una risa resonó en el lugar, provocando de nuevo que las luces de la araña tintinearan— Creí que por ser miembro de una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico tendrías por lo menos un poco de cerebro. Me has facilitado las cosas y eso, encanto, es algo que debería recompensarte.

—¿De qué hablas?—intentó preguntar de nuevo Molly, sentía que en su interior una especie de energía se apoderaba de ella, enviándole señales de alarma e instándola a que se girara lentamente y siguiera buscando la procedencia de la propietaria de aquella voz.

—Existen muchas cosas que seguro nunca sabrás, no es mi intención de que lo sepas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Y dale con las preguntas—la voz se burló de nuevo—, no crees que eso es más para pequeños, ¿querida? Pero si lo que buscas son respuestas, te las daré. Voltea a verme.

Molly frunció el ceño.

—A tu derecha, cariño.

La pelirroja se volteó para quedar de frente al cuadro de la sirena, el cual seguía tan inmóvil como cuando había entrado.

—Esto es broma, ¿cierto?—la muchacha trató de que su voz sonara firme, aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Aún si gritara nadie podría ir a socorrerla, estaba perdida.

—No—para su asombro la sirena era la que hablaba.

Aquél era uno de los retratos a los que nunca había escuchado decir palabra alguna, pero esta vez había algo en la pintura que la hacía sentir miedo.

—Pronto mi plan llegará a su fin y con él los días de que el mundo mágico deba esconderse, por fin se hará justicia, y tú mi pequeño retoño serás sólo una pequeña parte de la contribución.

—Repito, ¿de qué hablas?

La sirena abrió la boca sin emitir ruido alguno, quedándose así por unos segundos, hasta que Molly lo vio. Una pequeña luz salía de adentro del cuadro, atrayéndola hacia sí. Por mucho de que su cabeza le dijera que algo andaba mal, no podía dejar de avanzar hacia el cuadro, en una especie de trance.

—_Doce doncellas, con cabello de fuego, calzadas en zapatitos de cristal, bailan a la par de una música invernal, sus rostros de porcelana, pronto no serán nada. Su vida será dada, entregada a la Hada, la más temible, la más sublime. Su reinado pronto llegará y los días de esconderse terminarán. El mundo por fin verá, de lo que la magia es capaz. Adéntrate princesa, no me temas, que al final la muerte vendrá, sólo será un sueño profundo y no dolerá. Tu alma es lo que quiere y ella lo obtendrá._

Molly dejó de caminar, deteniéndose justo delante del cuadro. Los ojos de la sirena brillaron como dos llamas azuladas, que incendiaban todo lo que tocaran. La pelirroja sintió que el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se sentía cansada y quería dormir.

—Duerme, pequeña, duerme…

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras en el baño una risa maléfica resonaba, dejando dibujado en el suelo, junto a ella, el pentáculo invertido donde en el medio se leía tan claro como el agua una "W".

* * *

><p>Nina Lynch se despertó de golpe, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y no era para menos, la postura en la que se encontraba no le favorecía en lo más mínimo. Eso de tener que estudiar para los ÉXTASIS la estaba volviendo algo loca.<p>

Con algo de aplomo cerró el enorme tomo de pociones que tenía sobre la mesa y se dedicó a observar su Sala Común. Sentía que era mucho más acogedora que la de la Torre de Ravenclaw, puesto que aquí y allá se podían ver los pequeños detalles que cada uno de sus compañeros había ido poniendo a lo largo de los meses. Sin duda ser Premio Anual era una de las mejores ventajas que jamás se había imaginado.

Lo único que le molestaba, si es que podía llamarlo molestia realmente, era tener que vigilar a los prefectos en cada una de sus tareas. Aquella noche, por ejemplo, su grupo se había atrasado esperando a Molly Weasley, quien nunca llegó, por lo que ella misma había tenido que hacer una doble patrulla. En cuanto viera a la chica Weasley le iba a poner cada uno de sus puntos en claro. Aunque si debía ser honesta, Molly nunca había fallado como aquella vez, es más, aquello se le antojaba extraño, pero hacía unas semanas atrás la muchacha había escuchado accidentalmente que la Prefecta de Gryffindor estaba saliendo a escondidas con un muchacho de séptimo curso, o al menos eso decía el rumor. Por lo que su mente no tardó en imaginarse dónde podía estar aquella chica tan aplicada, después de todo ella misma sabía lo que se sentía el estar en pareja.

Nina comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ya era demasiado tarde como para que siguiera despierta. Era una suerte que los elfos domésticos no hubieran apagado del todo el fuego de la chimenea, pues sin duda el ambiente se había tornado algo frío, pese a que la primavera estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Algo que se le antojaba casi desesperante, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, puesto que eso quería decir que las vacaciones de Pascua estaban cercanas y con ellas los ÉXTASIS.

Siempre había sido una chica muy aplicada, en su familia todos eran adictos a la lectura y al Quidditch, ya que su padre había sido uno de los mejores jugadores del Equipo Nacional del Irlanda cuando era joven. De pequeña le encantaba mirar los trofeos de su padre, pero con el tiempo empezó a temer que debía, como su hija mayor, llenar unos zapatos muy grandes. Por eso debía tener las mejores calificaciones de todo su curso. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que en su quinto año, cuando había quedado en por debajo del mejor promedio, el cual, sorpresivamente, se lo había llevado Victoire Weasley.

Nina rodó los ojos. Las Weasley sí que tenían estilo para meterse en su camino. Aquella familia era exageradamente numerosa y una de las más famosas en la Historia de la Magia Moderna, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera algo de recelo con ellos, en especial por la rareza que tenía Victoire. La chica parecía comportarse como chico, pero se había liado con Teddy Lupin, uno de los chicos más solicitados en su época de estudiante. Ella misma había intentado salir con el metamorfamago en su tercer año. Justo para una de sus primeras salidas a Hogsmeade, se había armado de valor y coraje, dignos de un Gryffindor, para acercarse a Lupin y pedirle, delante de todos sus amigos de quinto curso, ser su pareja en aquél San Valentín. Aún recordaba el sonido de las risas y los cuchicheos que la siguieron por semanas, luego de que Teddy, con la mayor galantería, la había rechazado.

Era un alivio decir que con el tiempo aquello había quedado en el olvido. Agradecía que pronto sería su graduación así ya no tendría que soportar el tener que competir con toda una familia de pelirrojos. Algo quera ciertamente irónico, si tenía en cuenta su propio color de cabello.

«_Zanahoria_», se quejó internamente. Lo había heredado de la familia de su padre y lo sentía como una maldición. Tal y como lo habrían visto sus ancestros hace tal vez mil años atrás. Era una suerte que su hermano Nathan no tuviese que cargar con la misma suerte. A veces envidiaba el color cobrizo que tenía su pequeño renacuajo.

Cerrando el último de los libros, lo tomó entre sus manos, debía depositarlo en la biblioteca, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Suponiendo que era aún entrada la madrugada, puesto que no sabía por cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido, se levantó con algo de sigilo y decisión. Siempre solía desorientarse temporalmente, algo que sin duda le había dado dolores de cabeza en el pasado, más cuando aún se encontraba en sus primeros años como alumna del Castillo; fue en una de esas tantas veces que la Madame Hallow la había encontrado dormitando sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca ya muy entrada la madrugada, ese solía ser su lugar de estudio y su refugio contra todo aquél que significara una distracción de sus estudios, por lo que no fue nada extraño que la Bibliotecaria supiera quién era.

Fue a partir de ese día en el que Madame Hallow y ella habían comenzado una especie de amistad. Nina veía en Celestina la figura de una abuela, puesto que por causa de la Guerra la suya propia había perecido en manos de unos aliados del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y la bibliotecaria demostraba recíprocamente aquél cariño. La confianza que se tenían entre ambas había logrado que Celestine le diera acceso ilimitado a su tan amada Biblioteca, por lo que podía entrar y salir cuando lo necesitara, eso sí, cuidando siempre de cerrar todo tras sí.

Con el grueso tomo bajo el brazo, Nina atravesó los pasillos en penumbras, pensando un poco en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en los últimos meses. Le parecía que todo aquello era producto de una broma de mal gusto por un grupo terrorista que seguramente antaño habría sido partidario de las fuerzas aquél que en su momento fuere llamado "El Señor Tenebroso". Si alguien le preguntaba abiertamente su opinión, creía que todo aquél que tuviera un lazo consanguíneo con alguno de los miembros de los Mortífagos, ya era digno de tener todo el calificativo de sospechoso. En especial el chico Malfoy.

Aunque por lo que le había comentado su hermano, el chico estaba demostrando ser la antítesis de lo que, se contaba, había sido su padre en sus épocas de estudiante. Ella había sido una de las muchas personas que se habían asombrado cuando aquél niño rubio de once años había terminado siendo seleccionado en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, pues era muy bien sabido que todos los Malfoy iban a parar a Slytherin, la casa que más magos tenebrosos le había dado a la historia del Mundo Mágico. Aún no entendía como el hijo menor de Harry Potter podía pasar por alto todas las cosas que la familia del rubio le había hecho a su propia familia. Sin embargo, tal vez podía estar equivocada y aquel niño no tuviera más de tenebroso que una mariposa.

Rodó los ojos en señal de regaño a sí misma. Siempre que divagaba se le ocurrían las cosas más ridículas que jamás podría haber pensado que imaginaría.

Al llegar ante las puertas de roble que daban a la Biblioteca, susurró un «_Alohomora_» para poder ingresar en el recinto. Con otro hechizo silencioso prendió su varita y se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida.

Estaba tan absorta en su tarea de encontrar el lugar de dónde había tomado el libro que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde las sombras, hasta que sintió un ruido parecido al susurro de una capa, cerca de la puerta que separaba aquella parte de la Biblioteca del resto.

—¿Hola?—preguntó en voz alta— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió.

Encogiéndose de hombros se dedicó a seguir con su búsqueda, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Comenzaba a sentirse inquieta y sentía que algo en el ambiente no estaba bien, aunque hacía el uso de todas sus fuerzas por obviar aquello que su mente y su cuerpo le estaban anunciando. Debía apurarse.

Dejando el tomo en el lugar que correspondía, Nina se apresuró a llegar a la salida de la Sección Prohibida, más sin embargo la puerta parecía haberse cerrado.

—¡Alohomora!—exclamó con rapidez.

Intentó abrirla nuevamente, pero no sin ningún éxito.

—Maldición—murmuró con enojo. Algo andaba muy mal.

El sonido de una risita le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—se volteó con la varita en alto.

—_Doce doncellas su alma añora_—un coro de voces que parecían provenir de las estanterías, alertó aún más a Nina. Su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza—. _Doce doncellas y ella revivirá, por siempre el reinado tendrá._

—¿Quién… quién está ahí?—un libro grueso y viejo cayó de una de las estanterías al final del pasillo, abriéndose a la mitad, de él parecía surgir aquella cancioncita que a la Ravenclaw la comenzaba a aterrorizar.

—_Doce doncellas, con cabello de fuego, calzadas en zapatitos de cristal, bailan a la par de una música invernal, sus rostros de porcelana, pronto no serán nada. Su vida será dada, entregada a la Hada, la más temible, la más sublime_— Nina vio salir de entre las páginas del grueso tomo, una luz de color azulada, la cual brillaba intensamente, alumbrando su rostro en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo que olvidara momentáneamente sus pensamientos y temores—_. Su reinado pronto llegará y los días de esconderse terminarán. El mundo por fin verá, de lo que la magia es capaz. Adéntrate princesa, no me temas, que al final la muerte vendrá, sólo será un sueño profundo y no dolerá. Tu alma es lo que quiere y ella lo obtendrá._

Como sumida en un trance, la muchacha avanzo hacia el lugar donde había caído el libro, tirando en el suelo su varita.

—_Ven a mí pequeño tesoro, ven a mí, no debes temer. Pequeña y dulce doncella, ahora le perteneces a ella, apresúrate que el tiempo corre, pronto estarás cercana a la torre, donde tú y doce más yacerán para que ella logre regresar_.

—Cierra los ojos primor— una voz suave se impuso al coro, haciendo que Nina buscara su procedencia, se sentía tan cansada que aquella propuesta le parecía muy tentadora.

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, Nina Lynch se desplomó en el suelo junto al gran tomo de tapas negras, sumida en un aparente sueño profundo. Afuera, una nube cubrió a la Luna, logrando que la oscuridad de la noche reinara en el lugar, hasta que en medio de la nada, sobre el ventanal que estaba más cercano al cuerpo de la chica, un pentáculo quedaba gravado con destellos de fuego sobre el vidrio. La "W" del centro refulgía en la negrura.

* * *

><p>La noticia de los dos ataques fue recibida aquella mañana como un balde de agua helada. Los chicos de primero se notaban temerosos, las chicas inclusive se mantenían todas juntas, sin dejar a ninguna compañera fuera.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy no podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada, mucho menos sobre el hecho de que tal vez, él estuviera en lo cierto y su mejor amiga también corriera peligro. Después de todo, una Weasley había sido atacada y ese era uno de sus peores temores. Cuando aquella mañana se encontraban desayunando, un pálido James Potter fue quien les fue a dar las noticias. Al parecer Molly había sido atacada en los baños de los prefectos, lo peor era que aún no se daba con el culpable y la única pista que tenían eran las extrañas marcas en cada una de las escenas.

La mayoría de los primos Weasley y los Potter estaban reunidos en la Enfermería, tratando de darle ánimos a su tía Audrey, quien sollozaba de manera incontrolable sobre el hombro de su esposo. Louis había ido a buscar a Dominique, ya que al parecer su hermana se había quedado dormida y aún no había bajado a desayunar.

Para nadie fue algo extraño que Harry Potter hiciera acto de presencia en aquella escena, ni que estuviera acompañado por Ronald Weasley, quien parecía tener serios problemas para no seguir a su hija a todos los rincones del castillo. Scorpius entendía al pelirrojo a la perfección y se prometió que cuidaría de ella aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, pues nadie más que él (y tal vez Harry Potter) parecían notar el elemento en común que compartían las cinco chicas atacadas. Todas eran pelirrojas.

—Si esto continua, me temo que podría ser el fin de Hogwarts— Scorpius frunció el ceño al escuchar a Percy Weasley—. Es incluso peor que cuando la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió.

Harry lo miró duramente, no era sensato que estuviera diciendo eso delante de los chicos, no había razón para alterarlos aún más. Sin embrago, se calló y dejó que el adulto continuara con su monólogo, puesto que sabía que era una especie de mecanismo de defensa.

—Encontraremos la solución, Percy—le aseguró su hermano menor—. Debe de haberla.

A Scorpius no se le pasó por alto la mirada de soslayo que le daba el adulto a su hija.

—¿Han averiguado ya quién está detrás de todo esto?—quiso saber Audrey, quien por primera vez parecía capaz de mantener una conversación sin lanzarse a llorar.

Los más pequeños voltearon a ver a los otros dos adultos en la habitación. Ron se removió algo incómodo por la atención repentina en el tema en cuestión. Fue en ese preciso instante que Louis entró corriendo pálido y temeroso. Los adultos lo miraron presas del pánico.

—Ha… ha vuelto a ocurrir—soltó con miedo el chico—. Do-Dominique— sollozó.

El ambiente se tornó gélido. James y Fred parecían petrificados, mientras que Albus lucía algo sorprendido. Sólo Rose y Victoire parecían ser las menos afectadas, aunque a Scorpius no se le pasó por alto que a la mayor de las dos primas se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, mientras que la menor tenía un ligero brillo de determinación en los ojos. Algo andaba tramando Rose y creía saber por dónde estaba orientada.

—No sólo ella—continuó Louis—, las hermana de la chica de primero y la de Towler están siendo trasladadas para aquí.

Al escuchar eso último, Harry y Ron salieron disparados fuera de la Enfermería. Victoire envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo fuerte.

—Tranquilo, van a encontrar al culpable—susurraba la rubia.

—Será una suerte si eso pasa—soltó con molestia el tío Percy—. ¿Cómo es que todo esto está pasando nuevamente?— de sus ojos parecía brotar un pequeño caudal de lágrimas— ¿Es que acaso con la Guerra no fue suficiente?

—Perce…—su esposa trataba de tranquilizarlo, puesto que estaba alterando aún más a Louis, quien parecía estarse ahogando en sus lágrimas.

Con algo de sigilo Scorpius salió de la Enfermería, se sentía un intruso en aquella conversación y sospechaba que tal vez su presencia produjera alguna molestia del pasado, en especial si tenían en cuenta quién era su padre y de qué lado había estado en aquella Batalla. Ni Albus, ni Rose parecieron percatarse de su ausencia, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo aquello estaba poniéndolos nerviosos, sintió que su presencia en aquél lugar estaba de sobra y el hecho de que no lo hubieran visto salir confirmaba su teoría.

—Está pasando de nuevo, Harry—Scorpius se detuvo en seco, la voz del Profesor Longbottom lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Escondiéndose entre las sombras de unas armaduras, esperó a que el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor pasara por el pasillo siendo seguido por unos Harry y Ron preocupados. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los ataques se les estaban yendo de las manos, ya iban ocho chicas las que habían sufrido de aquella extraña maldición y el hecho de que el propio Harry Potter no pudiera impedir que sucedieran denotaba que estaban en un inminente peligro. Las palabras de Percy Weasley resonaron en su mente, «_Me temo que podría ser el fin de Hogwarts_…».

—Esto es distinto Nev, no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort—respondió el padre de los Potter.

—Pero, es como si estuviera reviviendo nuestro segundo año de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que es ver a tus alumnos temiendo hasta de su sombra y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo?

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo.

—Créeme que entiendo tu frustración, ¿piensas que no temo por Rosie?—soltó el pelirrojo— ¡Por Merlín, mis propias sobrinas han sido atacadas! ¿Crees que el hecho de que ella sea mi hija impida que algo le llegue a pasar? La conozco y sé que ella puede llegar a hacer algo imprudente.

—Creemos que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto.

Scorpius aguzó el oído, ¿había imaginado que Harry Potter lo había nombrado?

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó con algo de sorpresa el Profesor Longbottom.

—Durante las fiestas, él y su mujer fueron a hacer una misión encubierta—admitió Harry.

El pequeño Malfoy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener el aliento. ¿Sus padres habían estado trabajando para descubrir quién estaba detrás de aquello? Sintió que un peso se aligeraba de sus hombros, pero aquello no evitaba que se sintiera frustrado por que no le hubieran hablado con la verdad. Incluso el propio Dobby no sabía a dónde habían ido, y eso que él había estado preguntándole al pobre elfo sin parar. Se sentía algo estúpido luego de conocer aquella verdad.

—¿Qué descubrieron, Harry?—Neville se mantenía estoico pero algo en sus ojos parecía delatar el bullicio de emociones que tenía en el interior.

—Hay un grupo que está adquiriendo adeptos, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si tienen que ver o no con los ataques pero las pistas indican que estamos en la dirección correcta. A cada una de las niñas se le encontró con algo al lado durante los ataques y pensando en nuestro segundo año, recordé que hasta el mínimo detalle vale—explicó Harry—. Llámame loco pero creo que estamos ante un grupo que cree acerca del lado _real_ de las historias que nos cuentan de chicos.

Los tres se dirigieron una mirada comprensiva. Ellos mismos sabían que a veces aquellas cosas eran reales.

—Me parece que este grupo está obsesionado con cuentos muggles.

—¿Cuentos muggles?—repitió algo confundido Neville.

—Lo mismo pregunté yo, amigo—soltó el Ron—. Pero hasta Hermione apoya la teoría.

—Cada una fue descubierta con un detalle similar al que figuran en algunos de los llamados cuentos de hadas—el ojiverde al ver que su amigo no parecía entender a qué se refería, prosiguió con su explicación—. Por ejemplo, existe un cuento llamado _Blanca Nieves_, en donde la protagonista es atacada por una bruja por su hermosura, ella la induce a un sueño profundo a través de una _manzana_ envenenada. Hestia Towler se desmalló luego de comer una manzana— añadió el Jefe de Aurores—, la hija de Susan Bones fue encontrada con una bolsa de caramelos y hay un viejo cuento muggle sobre dos niños que son atrapados por una bruja por medio de dulces.

—Molly fue encontrada al lado del cuadro de la Sirena del baño de Prefectos—secundó Ron—, según Hermione hay una historia sobre una Sirena y un marinero… y la otra chica, la de Slytherin tiene conexión con las Cien y una…

—Las Mil y una Noches—le corrigió Harry—, con el cuento del genio de la lámpara mágica. Al igual que apuesto que el resto tiene algún objeto similar.

—Pero, ¿cuál es la finalidad?—preguntó Neville.

—Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, a su mente acudieron las palabras de los fantasmas del Castillo y la clase sobre las Arpías de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esperando a que los adultos prosiguieran con su viaje hacia lo que parecía ser el Despacho del Director, el rubio maquinó una lista metal sobre las cosas que debía de hacer porque, tal vez, podría descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo y así prevenir que cerraran Hogwarts. Pero para poder lograrlo debía (si es que su intuición no fallaba), encontrar al fantasma de la Casa de Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><em>Las que me siguen en Facebook se darán ahora cuenta a qué me refería con que este capítulo parecería una carnicería, quise dejarlo sólo con los dos puntos de vista de Nina y Molly porque si no se iba a tornar un poco traumático escribir tanta crueldad por parte de esta amenaza.<em>

_Scorpius está ansioso por descubrir si sus sospechas son reales o son mera locura de su imaginación y teme por cierta pelirroja amiga suya, ¿qué creen que tramará para evitar que le pase algo a Rose?, ¿creen que cierren Hogwarts si la cosa sigue avanzando?_

_Como verán hay una leyenda y una conexión detrás de todo esto, si son fans de los Hermanos Grimm puede que ya se den una idea de hacia dónde irá la cosa XD_

_Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más interacción del trio, momentos más cómicos y obviamente más revelaciones sobre este nuevo grupo que parece seguir los pasos de los Mortífagos (si es que los siguen y no es completamente al revés)._

_ Me despido antes de que se me vaya la lengua y suelte spoilers que arruinen la expectativa. _

_ ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews! También para los que quieran y estén interesados en mi página de _Facebook_, podrán acceder a las imágenes de cómo me imagino la casa de los Weasley, los Potter y los Malfoy. Además de la información de cada personaje, incluyendo a las chicas atacadas._


	16. El Lamento del Fraile

_¡He vueltoooo!_

_Siento, nuevamente, la tardanza. La vida real últimamente apesta, así que sólo me queda disculparme por mi falta de tiempo. ¿No les ha pasado que todo parece ir muy rápido? Es como si viviera en una montaña rusa de emociones, en serio. Empiezo a temer que a alguien allá arriba en los cielos le encanta mandarme todo tipo de cosas porque mi vida de pronto se convirtió en una tragicomedia. Juro solemnemente que me ha pasado de todo, una pequeña muestra para que se ilustren sobre esto: 1) Estoy por graduarme (dirán que no es malo, pero lo curioso del asunto es que todo me remite a memorias que me ponen tan nostálgica y sensiblera que me cuesta concentrarme); 2) Hay peleas en casa que dejan a los perros y gatos casi en vergüenza (nada nuevo hasta aquí pero el mismo disco rayado me deja mareada); 3) Puede que Cupido haya hecho de las suyas (el tema es que de ser así estoy condenada a la mítica _friend-zone_ y convengamos, que eso apesta); 4) He hecho cosas que hacía años que no hacía, como por ejemplo, salir a bailar (cosa de la que no me arrepiento, porque me divertí la mayor parte de la noche –la otra mitad me la pasé pensando en un examen y en cómo sacarme de encima a un tipo que se me pegó cual chicle y que presiento era más por los efectos de bebidas alcohólicas que, a lo que según el cuate, expresaba; además de que cuando estaba con el susodicho cerca mi mente viajaba hacia el boludo del cual Cupido parece haberme flechado #DeSerJamásBesadaPasóASerCansadaDeBesarSapos–); 5) Terminar mi Tesis (esas cien hojas que para mí fueron una especie de Voldemort resucitado, por fin, por fin, llegó a su fin… y lo peor de todo, lloré de la emoción #PatéticoLoSé #EstoyConEmocionesAFlorDePielModeON)._

_Y bueno esa es una pequeña parte de lo que he estado haciendo en estos días… semanas… ¿dos meses, casi? Bueno, esa es mi vida gente. Y como sé que muchos ya querrán que me calle #LoSientoNecesitabaDesahogarme, comenzaré por agradecer a todos quienes me han dejado su aliento y opiniones, en serio son mi gasolina en momentos difíciles donde la marea sube y me siento casi ahogada. Pero primero debo anunciar un momento importante para mí, verán en la _fan page **Aye436**_ de Facebook, subí una consigna: "Cuando el fic llegue a los 100 reviews les contestaré todo tipo de preguntas sobre el fic, sin importar si llegan a ser spoilers (ojo eso es sobre este primer año)", a lo que les anuncio con redoble de tambores… ¡Hemos llegado a pasar los 100! Si sumo los 89 reviews que tenemos por acá, más los de Potterfics, la suma da, así que… gente si tienen dudas pregunten. Las primeras en preguntas son:_

**1. ¿Por qué Lucius odia tanto a Astoria?**

R: No es algo que tenga que ver con un "_romance_", ni nada por el estilo, el resentimiento que tiene Lucius para con los Greengrass es por un secreto familiar que el rubio descubrió investigando con quién se casaría su hijo. Recuerden que hay un libro con toda la historia de los _Sangre Pura_ (encima lo escribió un Malfoy) y los Greengrass figuran en él. Lo curioso es que el abuelo Malfoy (Abraxas, autor del libro en cuestión), no documentó una parte que tenía que ver con la familia de la madre de Astoria, puesto que los documentos y archivos eran inexactos. Lucius lo descubrió con sus influencias y por ello está enojado. El secreto familiar, si bien se devela en los primeros capítulos del segundo año, tiene un poco que ver con lo que pasa en este año, en este capítulo dejo un par de pistas. Aclaro que Draco sabía de este secreto cuando se casó con Astoria, puesto que como su esposo, debía asumir el papel de guardián junto con Hyperion Greengrass y el esposo de Daphne (quien aún no me ha querido decir su nombre -.-'), hasta que el "_real heredero_" llegase para continuar con el legado que lleva en la sangre de la familia. Lógicamente es un legado mágico muy poderoso, tanto que, podría haberle servido a Voldemort en su momento para su reinado de oscuridad, por eso es que Lucius está molesto, especialmente con Hyperion, quien sabiendo esto no se unió a las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort y optó incluso por abrazar al esposo _muggle_ de su hija mayor, tratándole como a un igual. El legado, está muy vinculado con la profecía que Trelawney dio a principios de este primer año e involucra no sólo a Scorpius, sino también a todos sus seres queridos.

**2. La prima de Scorpius, ¿irá a Hogwarts? ¿Quién se enamorará de ella, Cayo o Zabini?**

R: Si bien esto es un mega spoiler del siguiente año, es simple para contestarlo: Dorea irá a Hogwarts y serpa de la Casa Slytherin (sé que es una sorpresa debido a que es mestiza, pero vamos, esta generación debe romper las reglas de alguna forma). En cuanto a romance… ¡tiene once años a penas! Igualmente ya mi mente retorcida ha maquinado algunas parejitas (léase entre líneas Scorpius y Rose, de ellos no tengan duda), pero de Dorea creo que te sorprenderás con quién podría llegar a quedarse, eso es, si los personajes van en la dirección que quiero trazarles.

**3. ¿A qué se dedica Daphne Greengrass?**

R: Ella era una inefable, hasta que en un viaje conoció a su esposo, un ingeniero muggle de una empresa muy importante de aparatos electrónicos, de ahí surgió su pasión por diseñar cosas que fueran mágicas, pero que tuvieran un deje de tecnología muggle (lo veremos en los primeros capítulos del segundo año).

**4. ¿Daphne se habla con Pansy Parkinson-Goyle?**

R: No. Lamentablemente es poca la relación que mantienen ahora estas dos ex- Slytherins, puesto que desde que Pansy supo que Daphne se casaría con un muggle sus cartas fueron disminuyendo hasta sólo llegar a ser una mera formalidad por cumpleaños y días festivos importantes; por no mencionar que Daphne es la principal responsable de que Astoria y Draco se conocieran…

**5. ¿Le contará Draco a Harry el secreto Greengrass?**

R: Sí, pero será algo que suceda mucho más adelante, por cosas que pasarán casi al final del segundo año y mitad del tercero. Eso no quita que Scorpius, quien se entera a principios del verano antes de iniciar su segundo año escolar, no se los diga a sus dos mejores amigos.

**6. ¿Con quién se casó Marcus Flint?**

R: Si han leído la descripción de Prunella y han visto el banner del personaje, quizás se den una idea, pero si aún hay dudas… el pobre hombre se casó con Millicent Bulstrode.

**7. Astoria, ¿pudo hacer sus TIMO's? ¿Repitió de curso? ¿Qué pasó con Draco y los demás?**

R: Como Hermione, regresó a Hogwarts y pudo dar su quinto año, lo mismo hizo Draco, aunque fue más para escapar de los demonios que habitaban en la Mansión Malfoy.

**8. Los Malfoy, ¿por qué sólo pueden tener un hijo?**

R: Ojo, en twitter dije que había una magia ancestral que provocó que Scorpius fuera hijo único, esto lo sabrán en el segundo año. Draco lo supo antes de casarse con Astoria, porque tiene que ver con el famoso _legado_…

**9. ¿Con quién se casó Zabini?**

R: Con una sangre pura inglesa (lo siento, aún no se me es revelado su nombre).

**10. ¿Cómo se llamará la continuación de este fic?**

R:**_LEGACY TRADITION_**

_ Bien, esas han sido todas las preguntas que he recibido, pueden enviar más, saben que las responderé en el curso de estos últimos cuatro capítulos. Así que ha llegado la hora de las menciones honoríficas a cada lector(a) que han dejado review y que se mantienen como lectores fieles de esta humilde locura mía:_

**_xXm3ch3Xx, Miranda Kliese, Lilian Cissi Black _**_(nena bienvenida, me has hecho ruborizar con tus palabras, espero que me escribas seguido, cuento con que mis palabras te motiven a hacerlo, porque me encanta leer sus comentarios :P)__**, Rose-Malfoy94, lovebooks-P.M, adry mw, JosWeasleyC, paz **__(gracias chava, espero que este nuevo capítulo calme tus ansias, es un tanto más largo que los anteriores, así que tienes para disfrutarlo para rato XD. ¡Te leo pronto!)__**,**__**IRGG, JulietDaniellWG, Steysee-Sly, Rosa Elena, Janet y Pao **__(gracias por siempre alentarme vía Face o Twitter, realmente hacen llevaderos mis días, porque por las redes sociales siempre me puedo comunicar más rápido con ustedes)__**, **__y por supuesto a __**todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero tienen tanta como el Fraile Gordo y desaparecen del ciberespacio a la hora de querer dejar un review XD**_

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos! *Me aclaro la voz y apuntando con mi varita hacia mi pantalla digo:*_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

**_Dsiclaimer:_**_ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>EL LAMENTO DEL FRAILE<strong>

—¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!— la voz de Rose Weasley resonó por toda la Sala Común, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros de distintos grados giraran sus cabezas en su dirección.

El rubio, quien hasta hacía unos minutos atrás había estado entretenido planeando con Albus la mejor manera de pedirle a James que les dijera el paradero del fantasma de Hufflepuff, volteó a ver horrorizado a su mejor amiga, quien lo miraba cual toro encabritado (incluso llegó a pensar que pronto echaría humo por debajo de sus orejas, de lo roja que estaba), detrás de ella una muy apenada Jane Ackerley le saludó con timidez. Scorpius gruñó por lo bajo, esa parte de su plan se había ido al traste.

Todo en un comienzo había resultado sencillo, desde que el patrullaje en todo el colegio se había vuelto intenso, Scorpius había intuido que aquello no iba a impedir que quien estuviese detrás de los ataques siguiera con su curso. Con Albus habían llegado a la conclusión, después de que encontraran a Molly y a Dominique en aquél estado de sueño profundo, que tal vez habían hecho mal en descartar la posibilidad sobre la factibilidad de la profecía de su antigua Directora.

—Todo encaja—dijo Scorpius—, esto ya ha ocurrido antes y el Fraile Gordo ha sido testigo de ello.

—Entonces, ¿esta bruja o arpía, o lo que sea está buscando doce chicas pelirrojas?— cuestionó Albus con el rostro algo contraído debido a la confusión, eso de pensar mucho las cosas lo estaba mareando. Más si se tenía en cuenta el estado emocional en el que se encontraba luego de ver a sus dos primas en un estado tan terrible en las camillas de la Enfermería.

—Exacto.

—Pero, ¿por qué pelirrojas y no pelinegras, rubias o castañas?

Scorpius había estado analizando ese punto mentalmente y creía que había dado con la respuesta a aquella interrogante. A veces se maravillaba de lo genial que podía llegar a ser su propia mente.

—La profesora dijo algo así como que esto ocurrió hace un centenar de años atrás, ¿no es así? —Albus asintió—. Bien pues, he estado pensando que si esto se remonta a la época del Fraile Gordo, eso quiere decir que sería alrededor del año mil cien si no es que un poco menos, en pleno inicio de la Edad Media.

Albus seguía sin poder seguir el hilo de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver con que sean pelirrojas?

Scorpius le miró mal.

—¿Es que acaso nunca lees, Potter?— el pelinegro soltó algo que sonó a un «_Eso se los dejo a ti y a Rose, los nerds del equipo_», pero Scorpius optó por ignorar el comentario y siguió con su explicación, había veces en las que su amigo podía ser denso—. En aquella época se consideraba que los pelirrojos eran personas con alto poder mágico, de ahí que en futuras generaciones se dijera que estaban _malditos_ o algo por el estilo.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Eso es racismo!

El rubio rodó los ojos, sólo Albus podría quejarse de algo que había sucedido hacía miles de años atrás.

—El punto es, que esta fuerza debe estar pensando en _esa _misma dirección, de ahí que todas sean pelirrojas.

—¿Por qué mujeres?

Scorpius frunció el cejo, no había pensado en eso. Sus ojos vagaron por la Biblioteca, el lugar donde se habían reunido a escondidas de Rose, en busca de algo que le diera aquella respuesta. Sus obres grisáceos se posaron por un momento en el enorme ventanal por el cual podían ver los terrenos de Hogwarts. La primavera estaba a punto de llegar y el pasto verde comenzaba a florecer, junto con un montón de flores silvestres que adornaban el paisaje aquí y allá, embelleciendo todo a su paso.

—Eso es— murmuró— ¡La belleza!

—¿Perdón?—Albus por un momento pensó que a su amigo le había dado un ataque.

—La belleza Al—comenzó a explicar—, antiguamente las mujeres vírgenes eran símbolo de belleza y poder. Existe una leyenda sobre la búsqueda de la fórmula de la eterna juventud.

Por un momento Albus se sintió enfermo. ¿En serio podía haber algo tan macabro como aquello?

—Y parte de ese ritual era entregar la vida de jóvenes inocentes y puras—concluyó el rubio con emoción. Simplemente era un genio.

—Entonces esta _cosa_, lo que busca es poder y belleza eterna.

Scorpius asintió.

—¿Cómo lo detendremos?

—Debemos buscar al Fraile, él debe saber qué pasó aquella primera vez y cómo se detuvo.

Albus tragó en seco, aquello le daba mala espina ¿y si todo salía mal? Aún tenía la esperanza de que su padre diera con la solución antes de tiempo, pero tal parecía que Harry Potter sólo estaba viendo una parte de aquél enorme problema que se alzaba frente a ellos. Si querían proteger a Rose y salvar así las almas de Molly y Dominique, entonces tenían que hacer lo que Scorpius estaba sugiriendo. Todo sonaba muy tentador, incluso podía sentir dentro suyo ese deseo de aventura que le nacía cada vez que escuchaba sobre los actos heroicos de su padre y sus dos tíos.

—James puede ayudarnos—dijo luego de un rato—, recuerda que fue él quien nos dijo dónde encontrar a los fantasmas aquella vez.

Scorpius asintió.

—Y debemos mantener a Rose alejada de esto—añadió.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, Potter—le sonrió el rubio.

Como era natural, aquel plan había fallado completamente, de lo contrario Rose no estaría a punto de hechizarlo, ni Jane tendría aquella cara de inocencia fingida. Scorpius le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, se suponía que debía seguirla sigilosamente y no decir, bajo ningún concepto, que todo aquello había sido obra suya.

—¡Weasley!—sonrió con algo de diversión, intentando por todos los medios de que su amiga no lo hechizara— ¿A qué se debe tan agradable entrada?

Los ojos de Rose brillaron con furia.

—No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy—chilló la niña—. Sé muy bien que has estado vigilándome.

Si antes sólo eran unos pocos los que veían aquella escena, ahora tenían toda la atención de la Sala Común. Scorpius mentalmente rodó los ojos al ver que James y Fred parecían haber recobrado por un momento sus espíritus divertidos, burlándose silenciosamente de él y de Rose, tras las espaldas de la pelirroja. Seguramente aquello le valdría ser el bufón de aquél par por el resto de la eternidad.

—¿A sí?—le preguntó con algo de incredulidad en la voz— ¿Y, se puede saber, por qué motivo crees que haría semejante cosa?

Albus quiso patear a Scorpius en ese momento, había metido la pata y en grande. A veces le recordaba a su tío Ron.

Por un momento el rubio creyó ver en los ojos de Rose un poco de dolor y vergüenza, haciendo que internamente se sintiera culpable debido a lo que acababa de decir. Era como si le dijese que no le importaba en lo absoluto, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Yo…—Rose comenzó a balbucear, sus ojos recorrieron la Sala Común, que para su sorpresa estaba casi llena. Sintió sus mejillas arder aún más, pero esta vez presa de la humillación, ¿qué se suponía que debía de decirle? ¡Era él quien había mandado a Jane a seguirla y aún tenía el tupé de negarlo!— Entonces, ¿por qué has mandado a Jane a seguirme?

—Yo no mandé a nadie a seguirte—le respondió rápidamente y girándose hacia Jane le preguntó—, ¿o es que acaso Ackerley dice lo contrario?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par. Scorpius con una mirada fugaz le transmitió una súplica silenciosa, era imperioso que Rose creyera que no era así para que se mantuviera a salvo.

—Yo nunca dije que te siguiera por orden de nadie—dijo con voz susurrante Jane. Scorpius suspiró aliviado—. Simplemente te seguía para pedirte la tarea— finalizó.

La pelirroja no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Cuando había visto a Jane escondiéndose entre las sombras de una armadura siguiéndola, había sospechado que Scorpius la había mandado, después de todo había pescado a su rubio amigo intentando escabullirse en los pasillos siguiéndola muy de cerca a todas horas, pero aquello había parado cuando ella misma lo había pescado sin decirle nada. Había creído que Jane era su enviada luego de aquél fracaso. Sintió como lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, su vista se empañaba, sin duda tenía ganas de llorar por la vergüenza, pero se contuvo.

Realmente había creído que, tal vez, Scorpius estuviera preocupado por ella. Algo que le dejaría pasar por alto. Le dolía haberse equivocado. Sin decir una palabra más corrió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando atrás a la multitud de Gryffindors mirones que sin duda hablarían de aquella escena durante meses. Quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Luego de que Rose desapareciera por el rellano de las escaleras, Scorpius soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

—¿Qué están mirando?—espetó al ver que aún tenía audiencia.

Jane parecía a punto de querer salir corriendo.

—Ackerley—la llamó antes de que la niña se diera a su plan de escape—, ven aquí.

Albus miró con algo de pena como la chica se sentaba temerosa en la pequeña mesa de la esquina, junto con ellos.

—Se suponía que debías hacerlo sigilosamente—le regañó Scorpius.

—Así que sí mandaste a Jane a seguir a mi primita—la voz de James los hizo pegar un respingo.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter!—se quejó Scorpius—, ¡por supuesto que la mandé seguir!

Fred soltó una risita.

—¿Te gusta mi prima?— soltó algo contrariado el mayor de los Potter.

Albus rodó los ojos, mientras que Scorpius hacía un intento enorme por mantener una cara de póquer, aunque podía sentir que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle un poco.

—No—soltó con algo de brusquedad—, sólo intento que no le pase nada.

El ambiente se tornó frío, los ojos de James se cristalizaron, sin duda jamás se les había ocurrido que aquello había sido para proteger a Rose de aquella amenaza que rondaba en el Castillo y que había dejado a Molly y a Dominique en un estado vegetativo.

—Pues tu brillante plan ha fracasado, hombre—Fred intentó verle el lado gracioso a aquello, intentando, sin duda, no pensar en que la próxima víctima podría ser su prima menor.

—Jane ya no puede vigilarla—le secundó Albus—, se enojaría más contigo y es probable que Jane termine con un moco-murciélago.

La pequeña se estremeció ante la idea.

—Puedo decirle a Olive que me ayude—ofreció sin convicción—, aunque no creo que se trague que la seguimos por tarea, no esta vez.

—Intenten sólo no perderle el ojo—pidió James, luego de unos segundos en los que estaba analizando la situación—. Y ante cualquier cosa extraña, avísenos.

Jane asintió solemne. Si había accedido a ayudar a Scorpius y a Albus era porque consideraba a Rose como una amiga, aunque no compartieran mucho le había tomado estima y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Luego de que los cinco acordaran un nuevo plan para mantener a Rose vigilada sin levantar de nuevo sospechas, Jane se alejó para mantener al tanto al resto de sus compañeras de cuarto. Por lo que Albus aprovechó para abordar a su hermano sobre la siguiente parte de la misión. Ya se estaban acercando las vacaciones de pascua y debían encontrar al Fantasma cuanto antes.

—Oye, James—lo llamó— ¿recuerdas aquél día cuando estábamos buscando a Nick Casi-Decapitado?

Los ojos de su hermano lo miraron de manera suspicaz.

—Sí, ¿qué con ello?

—Eh… bueno, nos estábamos preguntando si— Scorpius lo miró para infundirle apoyo—, si tal vez podrías… consultar con tus fuentes sobre el paradero del Fraile Gordo.

—¿El fantasma de Hufflepuff?—preguntó incrédulo Fred— ¿Para qué quieren a un fantasma?

—Esto… nosotros…

—Nos han dejado una tarea en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sobre los fantasmas, ya hemos tenido las declaraciones de Nick y la Dama Gris, sólo nos falta el Fraile porque el Barón Sanguinario nunca nos respondería nada—se apresuró a intervenir Scorpius.

Si su padre lo viera mintiendo, seguramente le regañaría. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo para llegar al fin de todo aquello.

James frunció el ceño. Por un momento ambos amigos temieron que el chico no se hubiera tragado sus mentiras, hasta que Fred soltó una risita irónica.

—Así que el Profesor Farley les ha dejado entrevistar a los fantasmas del colegio, _de nuevo_.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—A nosotros también nos dejó aquella tarea el año pasado—le explicó el pelirrojo con algo de gracia—, hay veces en las que nuestros profesores son tan predecibles… sin duda en su examen final entrarán las mismas cosas que en los nuestros, así que deben estudiar sobre las arpías y los fantasmas—finalizó Fred, pagado de sí mismo por poder, por primera vez, ayudar a los más pequeños en algo. Sin duda ahora entendía a Teddy cuando decía que encontraba hacer actos similares con él y James gratificantes.

—Lo consultaremos y les avisaremos—dijo James inmediatamente—, aunque parece que el fantasma últimamente parece borrado del mapa—añadió más para sí, aunque Albus lo escuchó y decidió que era mejor no comentar nada, comenzaba a tener la ligera sospecha de saber _qué_ era la fuente de James—. En cuanto sepamos su paradero, les diremos.

Albus asintió en señal de gratitud. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar y rogar a que todo terminara pronto.

Las vacaciones de Pascua comenzaron de manera relativamente tranquila, después de los ataque en masa hacía unas semanas atrás las cosas había ido tranquilizándose un poco, aunque los adultos presentían que esa calma era la que precedería a una horrible tormenta que se acercaba silenciosamente, penetrando los muros de piedra de Hogwarts a cada segundo del reloj. Los Weasley decidieron quedarse en el Castillo, visitaban casi a diario a sus primas en la Enfermería, dándoles apoyo moral a los miembros afectados de sus familias y esperando, como el resto, que pronto hubiera una mejoría en cada una de las chicas.

Rose seguía sin querer hablarle a Scorpius, algo que sin duda les dolía a ambos, pero eran demasiado testarudos como para poder disculparse. Albus era quien debía sufrir el dividirse la mitad del tiempo entre sus dos amigos, quienes de pronto se encontraban algo histéricos por la proximidad de los exámenes de fin de término, con lo que pronto descubrió que Scorpius podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza peor que Rose, si no se encontraba bombardeándolo con repasos sobre todas las materias, se encontraba paranoico por el "silencio" aparente que tenía el atacante de chicas de Hogwarts, no paraba de pedirles a sus compañeras de Gryffindor informes de lo más ridículos sobre Rose. El pelinegro no estaba del todo seguro si saber qué desayunaba todas las mañanas fuera a mantener a su prima lejos del peligro, pero por su bien mental decidió no cuestionar los motivos. Si aquello era un indicio de los siete años que le esperaban de estudio, tenía la ligera impresión que debía adaptarse pronto a aquellas rarezas que representaban su mejor amigo y su prima. Definitivamente la apuesta con James seguía en pie de puerta.

Scorpius había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts para mantener un ojo en Rose, no es de que fuera un paranoico pero sabía que debía estar alerta por cualquier cosa, después de todo, si su padre había pillado a su abuelo en aquella extraña reunión de magos, eso quería decir que era un asunto serio. Después de haber escuchado aquella conversación entre el Profesor Longbottom, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley hacía unas semanas atrás, había llegado a la conclusión de que el único motivo por el cual su padre podría haber descubierto aquello era por medio del abuelo Lucius, lo que justificaba al cien por ciento su actitud aquél último día en las vacaciones de invierno. Ahora entendía el enojo de su abuelo y el miedo que esto le había infundado a su padre, de ahí la advertencia antes de que abordara el Expreso de Hogwarts, y aunque en un principio se sintió ofendido por darse cuenta de que Draco parecía estar cediendo ante el poder de su abuelo, una vez más, supo que aquello solo era obra del peso del temor que le producía aquella amenaza. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez lo que había vaticinado la Profesora Trelawney en octubre no estuviera ligado con él de alguna forma.

Se reprimió mentalmente al pensar que podría llegar a ser tan poderoso él sólo como para luchar contra una fuerza oscura que sin duda era incluso más peligrosa que el propio Lord Voldemort. Lo que lo llevó a pensar en la familia de Albus, a veces deseaba poder dar todo el dinero de su bóveda de Gringotts para poder tener un poco de lo que su amigo tenía y no tener que cargar con el peso de un apellido "maldito". Aunque la mayoría de los alumnos había parado de verlo con ojos recelosos, sabía que aún existía la ridícula creencia de que aquello podía ser obra de los hijos de los Ex Mortífagos y que lo apuntaban a él especialmente, más ahora que las primas Weasley habían sido atacadas. Albus había intentado por todos los medios que no escuchara aquellos estúpidos rumores, pero ellos seguían existiendo y a pesar de que fueran mentira, aún le dolían. Scorpius podría tener doce años, pero sin duda no tenía un pelo de tonto y sabía que cualquier paso en falso que llegara o cualquier indicio que demostrara una actitud sospechosa por su parte, le traería severos problemas. Por ello debían ser cautelosos con su plan y aunque varias veces les había asaltado a él y a Albus la duda de rebelarles a los adultos sus hallazgos decidieron que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que pudieran corroborar todo aquello.

—¿No crees que sería justo, al menos decirle a Rose?—le susurró Albus aquella mañana, se encontraban disfrutando de su último día feriado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que lindaban con el Bosque Prohibido. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban afuera, ya que el aire primaveral invitaba a que los chicos disfrutaran un poco de los rayos del Sol antes de que se adentraran al siguiente día, de lleno, a los estudios de los exámenes finales. Scorpius miró a su amigo con una mueca de cansancio en el rostro—. A mi favor sólo digo que es engorroso tener que dividir mi tiempo entre ustedes…

Scorpius suspiró, sabía que Albus tenía razón, muchas veces le había dicho que se quedara con Rose, ya que era la que estaba en la línea roja entre el peligro y la incertidumbre, pero Albus era tan necio como la pelirroja y se negaba a dejarlo de lado.

—No creo que sea buena idea—repitió—, ya ves lo poco que cree que realmente sea una fuerza milenaria la que está atacando en el Castillo. Sigue pensando que es un truco viejo para poder molestar un poco al Ministerio de Magia.

Albus se encogió de hombros, debía admitir que Scorpius tenía razón. Rose no creía que el Fantasma de Hufflepuff les pudiera ayudar en nada, según ella lo que habían escuchado por boca de los fantasmas del castillo eran puros chismes dignos de la revista _El Quisquilloso_ del padre de tía Luna, ella creía fervientemente que su padre podría terminar con aquello o incluso ella podría descubrir a los atacantes esperándoles en las esquinas. Algo que a él y a Scorpius les alarmaba, puesto que sabían que aquello con lo que estaban peleando, si es que se podía llamar pelear al hecho de ganar información acerca del enemigo, era una fuerza que parecía ser superior a lo que nadie jamás había oído. El mero hecho de que su padre se viera altamente preocupado con el caso era un indicio de todo aquello, aunque debía de admitir que por momentos sentía la curiosidad por saber si Harry sabía todo lo que él y Scorpius habían descubierto.

—Debemos encontrar al Fraile pronto—dijo preocupado Scorpius—, si lo que dijo la Profesora Trelawney es cierto ya van ocho chicas pelirrojas las que han sido atacadas. Eso nos deja con sólo cuatro.

Albus sentía la boca seca, era una sensación extraña que nada tenía que ver con el pánico. Por un momento se quedó observando la hierba seca, analizando todo lo que sabían, su mente viajaba a mil kilómetros por hora y sentía que no podría detenerla. De pronto, se incorporó de un salto.

—Creo que sé que más hay detrás de todo esto—. Dijo con emoción.

Scorpius lo miró con algo de recelo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó mientras se levantaba, limpiándose la ropa de todo rastro de polvo o pasto que hubiera adquirido por sentarse en la hierba.

—Aún no puedo creer lo tonto que he sido— murmuraba Albus—, todo este tiempo pensando en tonterías…

El pelinegro se lanzó rápidamente hacia la entrada del Castillo. Scorpius le siguió con algo de preocupación, no entendía nada de lo que Albus quería decir. Para su sorpresa, tuvo su respuesta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro de la Biblioteca, la cual estaba ocupada, en su mayoría, por alumnos de quinto y séptimo, aunque no eran tantos como los que estaban afuera disfrutando del aire natural.

—¿Me has sacado de mi último día de vacaciones para venir a la Biblioteca?—se quejó en voz baja el rubio— ¿Es que acaso no te he traído muy seguido en los últimos días?

Albus hizo caso omiso y se dedicó a buscar en los estantes aquello que, en un principio, le había parecido descabellado pero ahora, bajo una nueva luz, no le parecía tanto. Encontró lo que buscaba en unos estantes alejados, muy cercanos a la Sección Prohibida y que sin duda era un libro de magia muy avanzada.

—¿Qué es eso?—Scorpius que miraba por sobre el hombro de su amigo, alcanzó a leer el título de aquél enorme tomo que rezaba «_La Magia de la Mente: El arte de la Magia sin Varita_».

Albus se sentó en un mesa vacía cercana, en el índice buscó lo que creía imposible pero que ahora cobraba sentido.

—En el verano pasado he tenido una especie de encuentro extraño con una serpiente—le contó, cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca como para escucharle. Scorpius frunció el ceño, sentándose al lado de su amigo, indicando así que tenía toda su atención—. Por un momento pensé que podía hablar pársel, pero Rose tenía la teoría de que como era la _única_ serpiente con la que aparentemente podía hablar, algo malo había en ella.

—En eso concuerdo, ¿en serio era la misma? Porque sería demasiado guay si supieras hablar pársel.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro, nunca antes había podido hacer una cosa así. Y sólo ha sido dos veces con un ejemplar de boa constrictor, que se encontraba en el bosque lindante al jardín de mis abuelos en La Madriguera.

—Pero entonces, si no hablas pársel, ¿cómo pudiste hablar con ella?—al rubio aquello le sonaba demasiado absurdo como para ser verdad.

—¡Es que nunca hablé con ella!—sonrió triunfante el ojiverde— El otro día en la última clase de Farley, él dijo que había muchas formas de poder atacar a las personas, la más peligrosa era la magia elaborada mentalmente, sin el uso de varitas y dio algunos ejemplos como la Legilimancia y la Oclumancia.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que una serpiente utilizó algo así como la Legilimancia invertida?

Albus asintió con felicidad, ahora podía decir que Rose no era la única genio en la familia.

—¿A caso te has vuelto demente?—soltó Scorpius— Las serpientes no son seres mágicos por sí solas.

El chico rodó los ojos, a veces Scorpius era brillante, pero en otras ocasiones parecía más tonto que su prima Agatha Dursley.

—No era una serpiente cualquiera— le contestó—. Si mi teoría es cierta, entonces no era una serpiente para nada.

Con agilidad comenzó a mover las páginas del libro hasta llegar a la parte donde se encontraban detalladas la Legilimancia y la Oclumancia, seguida por un tipo de magia que hizo que a Albus se le iluminara el rostro con una sonrisa.

—¡Eureka!—volteó el libro hacia Scorpius, quien lo tomó con algo de aprensión.

—¿_Telemancia_?—leyó en voz alta.

—El arte de transferir pensamientos o sentimientos entre individuos a través de la mente. —Recitó Albus, leyendo el libro con algo de dificultad.

—¿Eso no es telepatía?

El pelinegro volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Sigue leyendo. —Le apremió.

—La Telemancia es la disciplina que se encarga de estudiar el arte de transferir pensamientos o sentimientos entre individuos a través de la mente, los magos que dominan estos estudios, inclusive, son capaces de poder elaborar magia a larga distancia (aunque se ha considerado que los límites de la misma corresponden sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de la mente de la persona a la que se intenta llegar). La Telemancia por sí sola, comprende así, los estudios que varios conocen como _telepatía_ y _telequinesis_. Su estudio requiere un nivel muy avanzado…—Scorpius se perdió en la lectura, en el libro venían dibujos donde se mostraban hombres cerrando los ojos demasiado fuerte, como si estuvieran experimentando algún tipo de dolor, lo que hacía que lo que acababa de leer tuviera la connotación de ser un tipo de magia que, además de avanzada, requería cierto grado de dolor.

—¿Y bien?—le preguntó Albus—¿qué opinas?

—Aun no entiendo como una serpiente…

—No era una serpiente—le interrumpió, provocando que el rubio lo mirara como si su salud mental estuviera en peligro—, al menos no una real. ¿Y si se trataba de un animago?

Scorpius frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que le estaba dando a entender su mejor amigo, ya que sonaba a un potencial personaje oscuro con capacidades mágicas que iban más allá de lo que los muros de Hogwarts, tal vez, pudieran enseñar. Y de ser esto así, quien fuera que estuviera detrás de los ataques a las pelirrojas, sin duda era alguien a quien temer.

—Entonces lo que sea que haya atacado a tus dos primas es altamente peligroso.

Ambos amigos se miraron, sabiendo que pensaban en una sola persona: Rose.

—Hay que encontrar a ese condenado fantasma…—murmuró Scorpius con algo de fuerza.

—Esta noche hablaré con James, creo que la mejor alternativa es decirle lo que sabemos.

—Sí, de acuerdo— asintió el rubio. Aunque no se sentía del todo convencido de que James, Fred y Sean se inmiscuyeran en ese asunto. Tal vez se tratara de un sentimiento egoísta, pero sentía que aquellos tres amigos eran más dignos para hacer travesuras que para solucionar problemas.

Albus aún no podía creer que tal vez su teoría fuera cierta. Se sentía aliviado por no ser capaz de hablar pársel, pero igualmente se sentía algo desilusionado, porque bien aquello podría haber significado que tenía un don distinto al de sus hermanos, algo que lo hacía casi tan magnífico como su padre. Y es que secretamente, el pelinegro deseaba poder ser parecido a él. Tantas noches se había acostado escuchando los relatos de su padre, las miradas de sus compañeros esperando a que hiciera algo fuera de lo común, que terminaban por dejar de mostrar interés cuando la torpeza innata que parecía haber heredado de su tío Ron se hacía presente. Albus quería sobresalir, por eso cuando aquella noche se acercó a hablar con James, sólo le contó la mitad de las cosas. Sabía que si hacía lo contrario, su hermano mayor podía acabar adjudicándose la gloria que por derecho le correspondía.

—Entonces han estado averiguando sobre esta… _cosa_.— James soltó aquello como si se tratara de una poción asquerosa.

—Así es—confirmó Albus—, por eso necesitamos hablar con el Fraile Gordo.

—¿En serio creen que el viejo fantasma sea la clave para desenmascarar al responsable?— preguntó Sean algo anonado, a su lado Fred miraba por la ventana de manera pensativa.

—Es la única explicación lógica para…

—Así que por eso es que has intentado alejar a mi primita de ustedes—lo cortó Fred.

Scorpius sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Algo así.

Los tres chicos de segundo soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Son peores que tío Ron y tía Hermione!—rio James.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo que hacía todo lo posible por esconder una risita en forma de tos.

—No sé a qué te refieras Potter, pero si no te has dado cuenta con todo lo que te hemos informado, el hecho de que Rose nos acompañe lo haría todo más difícil para ella.

James guardó silencio, soltando un suspiro se rascó la nuca, despeinando su oscura melena en el proceso, y lo miró fijamente.

—El tema es que no hay rastro del fantasma.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Albus un tanto alarmado.

—Nuestra fuente sólo abarca…, digo, sólo conoce ciertas partes del Castillo, hay otras que quedan fuera de su… límite o campo de conocimiento— explicó Fred.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues hermanito, puede que el fantasma haya decidido esconderse en cuatro posibles lugares— le explicó James.

—La Sala de los Menesteres, la Cámara de los Secretos, algún extraño lugar de Hogsmeade o…— Sean los miró significativamente—, en el Bosque Prohibido.

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron en el ventanal que daba hacia los terrenos del Castillo, afuera la luz de la Luna iluminaba claramente el tupido follaje de los árboles que habían en el Bosque. A pesar de ser un hermoso paisaje, algo había que desentonaba con el resto, haciendo que a los chicos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Saben dónde… dónde están esos otros lugares?—quiso saber Scorpius.

Los tres amigos se miraron significativamente.

—Así es, Malfoy—le respondió James—. Pero sólo les diremos con una condición.

—¿Cuál?—se apresuró a preguntar Albus.

—Iremos con ustedes—finalizó Fred.

Los dos amigos se miraron con preocupación. Después de unos segundos en donde parecieron comunicarse sus dudas sólo con la mirada, Albus suspiró derrotado. A lo que Scorpius sólo pudo responder:

—De acuerdo, Potter—tendiéndole la mano para cerrar el pacto añadió: —. Eso sí, a la primera que utilicen estas excursiones para generar caos, serán sacados de la expedición.

James lo miró duramente.

—Mis primas están en una camilla en un estado casi vegetativo, ¿y todavía piensas que seríamos capaces de tramar algo loco mientras buscamos respuestas sobre qué podría haberlas atacado?— Scorpius le devolvió la mirada, James sólo rodó los ojos—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Trato hecho.

La primera semana luego de las vacaciones de Pascua, fue un suplicio para los alumnos de todas las edades. Los profesores se pusieron demasiado exigentes cuando de entregar trabajos y tareas se trataba, e incluso el Profesor Krum se mostró más duro con sus alumnos. Las clases de entrenamiento físico dejaban a todos exhaustos.

Scorpius aún tenía la impresión de que el Profesor Krum podría saber un poco más sobre todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, después de todo, en Drumstrang eran conocidos por el estudio de la magia negra. Algo curioso si se ponía a pensar en lo que había escuchado decir a Harry Potter, y lo que Albus había descubierto sobre aquella extraña serpiente. Igualmente se consolaba pensando que pronto acabarían dando con el misterio. Mientras corrían alrededor del Lago Negro, pensó en la carta que les había mandado James aquella mañana a él y a Albus.

«Sala Común. Doce en punto. Código: Travesura y sortilegio, J.»

—A veces tu hermano es más astuto que un Slytherin—comentó luego de que su amigo le pasara aquella nota—. Pero esto de pasarnos notas como chicas… hace que pierda un poco el estilo.

Albus rio.

—Que James no te escuche.

Sus pensamientos pronto vagaron hacia cierta pelirroja que los había estado observando con el ceño fruncido durante todo el desayuno. Sin duda aquél viernes resultaría ser caótico. Debían alertar a James de que Rose sospechaba de algo, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que la pelirroja no los persiguiera. Habían acordado que primero comenzarían con los lugares del castillo, el primero en buscar sería en la famosa Sala de los Menesteres, a la que también se conocía bajo el nombre de la _Sala que viene y va_. Según decían, esta podía adquirir cualquier forma que el que requiriera la mente de quien la solicitase.

Albus le había contado que su padre había descubierto sobre aquél extraño lugar durante su quinto año. Había podido ver en los ojos verdes del chico que el hecho de que él lo visitara antes que Harry Potter, lo hacía sentirse de alguna manera alegre. Scorpius sabía que muy en el fondo su mejor amigo padecía del complejo de ser el hijo del medio, y peor aún de ser el hijo del famoso héroe de la Guerra: Harry Potter. Todo aquello lo había deducido durante su estadía en la casa de los Potter.

Lily y James siempre parecían tener una cierta atracción a formar parte de los grupos más caóticos de la familia, más si se unían algunos otros primos en la suma, generando que fueran el centro de atención. En cambio Albus era un poco más retraído y tal vez torpe (porque sí, su mejor amigo solía tener un par de pies izquierdos que lo hacían imán para todo tipo de desastre). Durante las vacaciones había visto como miraba con recelo aquellas ocasiones en las que Lily intentaba lograr que él se uniera a sus juegos, sin importarle que estuviera jugando con Albus. E incluso la forma en la que veía a su madre cuando hablaba sobre los logros que sus tíos le habían contado que Rose tenía en las materias (algo que Scorpius alegaba era pura palabrería, porque él mismo era mucho mejor que Rose en clases, aunque su conciencia le rodara los ojos diciéndole que era un fanfarrón). Por más de que tuviera una extensa familia, Albus parecía sentirse solitario y con deseos de poder sobresalir por encima del resto.

—¡Atención, alumnos!—la voz del Profesor Krum lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Para la siguiente clase, deberán pensar en qué objeto muggle quisieran utilizar para el próximo año.

Un murmullo de exaltación recorrió las distintas hileras de todos los alumnos de primer año.

—Pueden retirarse— añadió el hombre.

Scorpius bufó, aquello le sonaba altamente tonto, sin duda si su padre supiera sobre aquello tal vez… ¿_A quién quiero engañar_?, se preguntó abatido, era obvio que su padre le daría el visto bueno a todo aquello.

—El arco se ve demasiado bien—comentó David Goldstein, mientras en grupo se dirigían hacia la Sala Común, donde esperarían hasta las siete para ir a su última clase del día: Astronomía.

Para la sorpresa de Scorpius la mayoría de sus compañeros sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, se notaban exhaustos.

—Si hubiera algo como almohadas, les aseguro que sería el primero en anotarme—bostezó Horace, quien tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Entre sus rizos dorados y sus ojos azules, lograban que su aspecto luciera casi como el de una pequeña estatua griega.

—Ni hablar—bufó Samuel—. Creo que el Profesor Krum me odia.

—Corrección, _nos_ odia—enfatizó la hermana de Horace, Helen, quien iba casi pegada al grupo de su hermano.

—Sólo espero que al Profesor Callisto no se le dé por darnos algo como las leyendas astrológicas nuevamente—murmuró Albus—, sino juro que me quedaré dormido.

—Por lo menos hoy no tenemos a Binns—Scorpius intentó verle el lado positivo a aquello, cualquier clase era mejor que Historia de la Magia, sus compañeros debían opinar igual porque se escucharon quejas silenciosas y murmullos de aprobación por parte de la mayoría. Solo una pelirroja, que iba algo rezagada del grupo, parecía no compartir su misma opinión.

Rose miraba con ojos recelosos a su primo y a quien hasta hacía unas semanas atrás había considerado su mejor amigo. No entendía por qué Scorpius le trataba de la forma en la que lo hacía, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que se sentía en la necesidad de protegerla ante cualquier amenaza inminente, pero en lo personal, si se lo preguntaban a ella misma, el rubio estaba teniendo delirios de héroe. Aquel comportamiento no le extrañaría si proviniera de Albus, quien durante toda su vida había intentado sobresalir ante toda la marea de primos y sus dos hermanos, a lo igual que ella misma, semejante sorpresa se había llevado al descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo ese plan de seguirla como si fueran su propia sombra, era nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

Por un lado le parecía una muestra de afecto que lo ponía en un lugar casi de adoración en su propio fuero interno, pero la forma en la que había negado todo y esa especie de necesidad de andar buscando respuestas a algo que sus padres deberían ser los encargados de darla, le parecía muy insensato y egocentrista, por no decir altruista y con aires de grandeza que sólo los Slytherin eran capaces de portar. Sin duda en momentos como aquellos, Rose creía que el Sombrero Seleccionador había escogido incorrectamente la casa a donde pertenecía el rubio.

—¿Tú qué objeto quisieras usar, Rose?— Isabella Kirke le sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde que había descubierto que Jane y Olive la seguían a todas partes (por orden de Scorpius, aunque el rubio fuera un gran tonto por no admitirlo), había optado por juntarse con Isabella, quien era conocida por ser la más chismosa de las chicas de primero de Gryffindor. Rose no quería estar sola, pero lamentablemente a quienes recurriría en aquellos momentos estaban ocupando dos camillas en el Ala de la Enfermería. Extrañaba a Molly con creces, e incluso la vanidad de Dominique, que era a quienes acudía cuando la tanta testosterona que emanaban Albus y Scorpius la mareaban, como en aquellos momentos. Jamás se había sentido tan sola.

—El arco no suena mal—respondió rápidamente, sabía que era mejor que Isabella hiciera toda la charla, algo que a la chica no se le daba mal, porque tendía a hablar hasta por los codos.

—Supongo que tienes razón, el Profesor Krum sin duda es…

Rose ya no supo qué más era su profesor, porque se dedicó a prestarle mayor atención a las escaleras, habían cambiado de lugar, por lo que deberían tomar otro atajo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>—Travesura y sortilegio—murmuró la voz de Albus en la oscuridad de la Sala Común, nadie le respondió. Scorpius a su lado sólo atinó a rodar los ojos, era obvio que el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo aún no había bajado.<p>

Sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba por los enormes ventanales de la Torre hacían que la habitación estuviera mínimamente iluminada, creando distintas sombras a su alrededor. Hacía unos minutos el fuego de la chimenea había terminado por consumirse y el silencio generaba una atmosfera casi de ultratumba. Aquella extraña quietud sólo fue interrumpida por el ruido de pasos que bajaban sigilosamente las escaleras de los dormitorios. Tanto Albus como Scorpius dirigieron sus miradas hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

Con la escaza iluminación pudieron ver las siluetas de James, Sean y Fred, bajando lo más sigilosamente que podían, por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Iban hablando entre susurros, por lo que no habían visto que ya los estaban esperando.

—No estoy muy seguro de esto—escuchó Albus decir a Fred.

—No tiene nada de malo, es sólo Al y…

—Travesura y sortilegio—repitió Albus, sabiendo que si no detenía esa línea de pensamiento de James, probablemente incomodaría a Scorpius.

A pesar de que su hermano mayor ya había aceptado que Scorpius Malfoy era su mejor amigo, eso no quitaba que aún tuviera los mismos prejuicios que parecían rondar por la mente de su tío Ron. No por nada su tío favorito era el padrino de James.

—¡Oh, ya estan aquí!— Sean se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos.

Scorpius se removió algo inquieto, no era tonto y sabía que estaban hablando, una vez más, de su amistad entre él y Albus.

—¿Esperaron demasiado?— quiso saber Fred.

—Lo suficiente como para decir que tardan tanto como Rose— bromeó Scorpius, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

—Tampoco tardamos tanto—se quejó Sean—, fue culpa de que nuestros compañeros decidieron quedarse hablando un poco más de la cuenta.

—Por no decir que te habías quedado roncando cual troll, Finnigan.— Añadió James divertido.

Los chicos rieron, mientras Sean solo se dedicaba a rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, en una clara imitación a su hermana mayor cuando no sabía cómo lidiar con tantos chicos juntos.

—Bueno, basta de tonteras y empecemos con la acción— se apresuró a decir Fred.

—Antes que nada, deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie ni una palabra sobre esto— les hizo prometer James con seriedad.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron por unos segundos, ambos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron seguirle la corriente a James, quien a veces parecía hablar en códigos extraños para ellos y que sólo sus amigos podían descifrar.

—Lo prometemos.

James sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, un papel de pergamino de aspecto muy viejo y maltratado. Scorpius frunció el ceño al ver que lo desdoblaba como si se tratara de una reliquia muy valiosa, la reacción de Albus fue de enorme asombro.

—Ahora entiendo, todo— murmuró el pelinegro, sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel pergamino—. ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

—Papá ya lo sabe, así que no hace falta que lo uses en mi contra— se apresuró a responder James—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo tomé de su escritorio estas vacaciones, pensando que era una pieza de pergamino, pues necesitaba escribirle algo a Sean. Vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando intenté escribir en él.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber Albus.

—Digamos que sus dueños no son de los que les gusta que se escriba sobre la superficie de este hermoso mapa.

—¿Esa cosa es un mapa?— preguntó contrariado Scorpius.

—Ojo, con lo que dices, pequeño Malfoy— lo atajó Fred—. Esto que ves aquí, es más que un simple mapa, es la gloria de nuestros antepasados.

Scorpius lo miró perplejo.

—No sé cómo un pedazo de pergamino viejo podría ser la gloria de los Potter y los Weasley, pero si tú lo dices…

—Ya lo verás, créeme— le aseguró Sean con una sonrisa misteriosa.

James sacó su varita, y con la punta tocó el pergamino.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se abrieron de par en par, en la superficie del pergamino comenzaron a dibujarse todo tipo de figuras, que en menos de unos minutos terminaron por diseñar a escala todo el Castillo de Hogwarts y parte de sus alrededores.

—Es el _Mapa del Merodeador_— sonrió Albus viendo con orgullo aquella reproducción que tantas veces había escuchado mencionar en las aventuras que su padre y sus tíos le contaban sobre Hogwarts.

—¿Quiénes son los señores Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta?— preguntó Scorpius, quien no había dejado de leer todo lo que tenía el mapa. Maravillado veía como algunas motitas con los nombres de sus profesores se movían por entre los pasillos del Colegio, mientras que los alumnos se encontraban todos en sus habitaciones, a excepción de algunos que todavía rondaban en las Salas Comunes como ellos.

—Ellos eran el grupo conformado por los amigos de mi abuelo y mi abuelo, James Potter Primero— explicó Albus.

—Todos eran grandes magos… bueno, a excepción de Colagusano— añadió James, quien hizo una mueca al decir el nombre, como si fuera algo asqueroso.

—¿Qué pasó con él?— quiso saber el rubio.

—Él fue quien traicionó a mis abuelos, provocando su muerte— le respondió Albus.

—Colagusano… ¿era Peter Pettigrew?

—Exactamente— dijo Fred—, y Cornamenta era James Potter, Lunático era Remus Lupin —el papá de nuestro cuasi-primo Teddy— y Canuto era Sirius Black.

—¿Cómo es que lograron hacer esto?— preguntó fascinado Scorpius—. Debe de ser magia muy avanzada…

—No se sabe a ciencia cierta, al menos nosotros no lo sabemos— dijo Sean—, ya que no dejaron ningún registro que nos pudiera dar una pista, a ellos les debemos nuestro creciente éxito.

—Son incorregibles— murmuró Albus.

—Somos los nuevos Merodeadores—le informó Sean—, hemos decidido que sólo seremos tres como los Mosqueteros, porque al parecer cuatro, en su momento, fueron multitud.

—Y ya que ustedes saben de nuestro secreto, ocasionalmente serán nuestro D'Artagnan—sonrió James emocionado ante la perspectiva.

—¿D'Artagnan?— Scorpius lo miró como si se tratara de un perro de tres cabezas— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿una enfermedad?

Albus rio por lo bajo.

—Que Rose no te escuche.

—Deberías abrir tus horizontes hacia la literatura muggle, Malfoy—le aconsejó James—, no está nada mal leer un poco de acción clásica…

—Por no mencionar que en el Colegio te obligaron a que lo leyeras— añadió por lo bajo Fred—, lo que me obligó a mí a leerlo.

James lo miró mal.

—Debes admitir que fue buena idea.

—En un principio, lo fue—concedió Fred—, pero luego se tornó engorroso cuando me obligaste a leer el Diario de Ana Frank.

Si la luz de la luna no fallaba, Scorpius vio como las orejas de James se oscurecían levemente, lo cual provocó que soltara una risita que disimuló con una tos.

—Sí, bueno… el punto es que… somos como los Tres Mosqueteros— finalizó James.

—Bueno, señores Mosqueteros— se burló Albus—, creo que es hora de que los Merodeadores nos indiquen dónde encontrar a cierto fantasma.

Los tres chicos mayores asintieron y con resolución se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, donde la Dama Gorda se sobresaltó al sentir que su retrato era movido desde adentro. Scorpius y Albus les siguieron.

—Pero, ¿qué es esto?— les miró con enojo— ¡Harán que la Casa pierda puntos! Por no mencionar que no es seguro en estos tiempos que anden solos por el Castillo.

Albus la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tan peligroso?

La Dama Gorda lo miró con fijeza. Los ojos verdes del chico relucieron con el triunfo de quien ha obtenido la fórmula para reinventar la Piedra Filosofal.

—Usted sabe— dijo casi en un murmullo.

—¿Qué cosas dices muchacho?— la mujer se removió algo inquieta en su cuadro.

—¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar al Fraile Gordo?

La mujer dirigió sus ojos negros hacia James, quien la miraba con intriga.

—Los retratos de Hogwarts sabemos muchas cosas señor Potter.

—Entonces, díganos— Scorpius avanzó hacia ella— ¿dónde podemos localizar a un fantasma perdido?

—Sólo aquellos que saben del lugar en donde se encuentran las cosas, podrán dar con el paradero de lo que se cree perdido.

—La Sala de los Menesteres— murmuró Albus.

—Vamos, de prisa— les apresuró Fred.

Los cinco chicos dejaron atrás a una atónita Dama Gorda, que los veía alejarse preguntándose si de verdad había sido correcto enviarlos en la dirección exacta hacia lo que seguramente sería una noche llena de sorpresas y tal vez el desencadenante de miles de peligros. Pero algo en el fondo de su viejo recuerdo mágico, le decía que aquellos chicos serían la salvación para aquello que se avecinaba en forma de tormenta, tal como lo habían sido sus padres y sus abuelos en algún momento de la historia.

Fred los detuvo al llegar al sexto piso, en el Mapa se veía la figura de Argus Filch que se movilizaba en dirección hacia las escaleras, por lo que debían esperar a que el viejo celador pasara por delante de ellos para poder seguir hacia el séptimo piso.

—Debí de haber traído la capa—murmuró Albus con mal humor, se estaba impacientando y eso no le gustaba, más porque el viejo Filch avanzaba al paso de una tortuga muggle.

—¿Tienes frío?— le miró extrañado su hermano.

Albus tragó en seco, no había sido su intención revelarle su secreto a James.

—Esto…— suspiró rendido—, no tengo frío, es que… papá me dio, en Navidad, su capa…

Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par. El mayor de los Potter sintió una punzada de celos que lo dejó sin aliento, ¿por qué su padre le cedería a Albus su más preciado tesoro? Sus ojos se posaron en el mapa que Fred tenía en sus manos, con lo que recordó el incómodo momento que había pasado durante el final de la clase que les había impartido Harry en Halloween.

—Supongo que era lo correcto— se dijo más para sí en señal de derrota, era obvio que su padre quería ser justo, se preguntó momentáneamente qué le tocaría a Lily—, igual no hubiéramos cabido todos juntos—añadió para Albus—, la capa sólo podría haber tapado a cuatro de nosotros, sería demasiado arriesgado movilizarnos los cinco.

—Silencio—les urgió Fred—, el Profesor Longbottom y Callisto se acercan desde el ala norte.

Los chicos se escondieron dentro de una de las aulas vacías. El sonido de pasos los alertó de que el Profesor Longbottom se encontraba justo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Es increíble como Peeves puede hacer tanto caos con su tamaño—la voz del Profesor Callisto resonó en los pasillos.

Fred miró con curiosidad el mapa.

—Cada año es lo mismo, así que no me sorprende—respondió el Profesor Longbottom.

—Igualmente, sus bromas deberían reinventarse un poco—rio Callisto—, ¿viste la cara que puso cuando lo dije?

Neville rodó los ojos, el poltergeist se lo había tomado como una ofensa, por lo que sería un milagro que Callisto no fuera su blanco de bromas en los próximos años.

—Ten por sentado que intentará sorprenderte.

—Que lo intente— dijo con humor el Astrónomo—, estaré preparado… Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos retiremos, todo parece tranquilo esta noche.

Neville soltó un suspiro, se sentía exhausto y después de aquella nota de Rita Skeeter había tenido que lidiar con un montón de cartas por parte de padres furiosos que amenazaban con llevarse a sus hijos si no se detenía pronto al culpable. Sin duda se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo parte de su segundo y cuarto año de estudiante, pero viviendo la perspectiva de la vieja McGonagall. Merlín sólo sabía lo estresante que se podía tornar aquella situación y ahora más que nunca alababa la forma en que su antigua directora había logrado mantener la calma durante todos esos años, hizo nota mental de mandarle una caja con los dulces que más le gustaban de Honeydukes.

—Así es—le secundó Neville, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que debía permanecer en alerta permanente.

Los pasos se alejaron luego de unos segundos, pero Fred aún no les daba la señal para que pudieran avanzar en su búsqueda.

—Se quedaron charlando en las escaleras— explicó—, y ahora se les unió Harris— bufó por lo bajo.

—Deben de estar poniéndose al tanto— dijo Sean—, después de todo estan patrullando, ¿no?

—Y Peeves volvió a hacer de las suyas— secundó James—, nunca van a la cama sin contarse las ocurrencias del poltergeist durante la noche.

Scorpius los miró con asombro.

—Todo eso lo saben porque…

—De chicos escuchábamos al tío Neville hablar de las andanzas de Peeves, que al parecer son más duras para los profesores que deben de encargarse de limpiar sus desastres porque desde que la Ley de la Liberación Doméstica entró en vigencia, se ha exentado a los elfos de hacer esas labores— le explicó Albus—. Además Lily, al ser su ahijada, era quien obtenía el mayor privilegio, siempre le pedía historias sobre Hogwarts y por ello escuchábamos todo el tipo de bromas que Peeves les ha infligido a los Profesores, y en especial a Filch.

—Ustedes los Potter siempre tienen el privilegio de la primicia— sonrió Scorpius.

—¿Qué podemos decir?— sonrió James— Nuestro padre es famoso.

Los chicos rieron. Scorpius nunca dejaba de asombrarse de la ligereza con la que los Potter se tomaban la fama que su apellido acarreaba, aunque en el fondo se sentía sumamente identificado, después de todo su padre también era reconocido en el Mundo Mágico, pero de un modo distinto al del padre de su amigo.

—Vamos, ya no hay moros en la costa.

Los cinco salieron en silencio. Scorpius, por alguna extraña razón, se aferró a su varita que se encontraba en el bolsillo derecho de su bata. Solo Fred era quien tenía la suya afuera, puesto que con ella alumbraba el camino y el mapa.

El séptimo piso estaba tan tenebroso como lo recordaban de su excursión precipitada casi al comienzo de aquel año.

«_Después de un centenar de años volverá a pasar, doce serán su reclamo, doce será su meta, de temples distintas con fuego por característica, en piedra de diamante tallará nombres y cuando la medianoche llegue a su fin ella habrá retornado..._»

El recuerdo de la voz de Trelawney le resonó en sus oídos, lo que le provocó que un ligero escalofrío le recorriera por el cuerpo.

—Bien, hemos llegado— anunció James, deteniéndose frente a una pared de donde colgaba un tapiz horrible, donde un mago intentaba enseñarles ballet a un par de trolls.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Scorpius aún no muy convencido— Yo no veo ninguna puerta…

—He ahí la magia del asunto, camarada— le sonrió Sean—, debemos concentrarnos en un lugar dónde el fantasma de Hufflepuff podría estar oculto y caminar tres veces frente a este… singular tapiz.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente, querido hermanito— le dijo James—. Lo probamos hace unos meses atrás, puesto que resulta que por aquí adentro uno puede acceder a uno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade.

—Ahora entiendo de dónde sacaban tantas cosas de Honeydukes.

Fred se paró frente al tapiz y comenzó a dar las tres vueltas. Ante el asombro de Albus y Scorpius, una puerta de caoba negra se materializó frente a ellos.

—Es hora, vamos— dijo James, avanzando hacia la puerta y empujándola para que los chicos pasaran por ella.

Albus se maravilló al ver el contenido que tenía la sala por dentro, parecía una enorme catedral en ruinas, muchas de las cosas que ahí habían se encontraban chamuscadas, como si un enorme fuego hubiera hervido en su interior, quemando todo lo que antes había en aquél lugar. Distinguió un par de muebles calcinados, sólo se encontraban de pie algunos bustos de mármol y jarrones de metales, que parecía brillar bajo la intensa capa de polvo que los cubría.

A pesar de que el ambiente era tétrico, no dejaba de tener un aire de misterio que hacía que el lugar fuera más llamativo de lo que era. Scorpius se fijó en un objeto plateado y roto que se encontraba entre varios de los escombros. Atraído por el resplandor de la enorme gema que tenía aquel objeto, Scorpius se acercó hacia él, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con lo que parecía haber sido una tiara.

—¿Qué…?— extendió la mano para tocarla, cuando de entre los muebles quemados, surgió una figura plateada.

—Ya no sirve— Scorpius miró asombrado al fantasma que tanto habían estado buscando, el Fraile Gordo se veía desmejorado, o mejor dicho, lo más desmejorado que un fantasma podría verse. Su color plateado era casi opaco, y la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro estaba convertida en una mueca de seriedad que no caracterizaba para nada su legendaria personalidad. El rubio pensó que si llamaban al Barón Sanguinario, el Fraile Gordo le haría competencia en aquel momento por el puesto al espectro más infeliz del Colegio.

—¿Disculpe?

—Helena me lo advirtió— continuó el fantasma—, vine a buscarla para ver si tal vez… funcionaba aún—frunciendo el ceño añadió: —. Es una lástima que una reliquia como esa ya no sea de utilidad, Potter cumplió su cometido, Helena puede estar tranquila.

Albus, quien hasta el momento había estado ocupado junto a su hermano removiendo objetos, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había dado con el paradero del Fraile Gordo, por lo que alertó a los demás de que no hicieran mucho movimiento, el fantasma parecía bastante ido, como si no tuviera noción de dónde se encontraba.

—¿Para que querría una simple tiara?—soltó Scorpius confundido.

—¡Ja, una simple tiara, dice!— el Fraile Gordo lo miró con reprobación— Jovencito, esa tiara que ahí descansa, fue una de las mayores reliquias de Ravenclaw, la propia Rowena le transmitió parte de su sabiduría…

—Tía Luna nos contó sobre ella— interrumpió James con alegría—, se supone que quien la posea puede adquirir todos los saberes del Universo.

El Fraile pareció sobresaltarse.

—Exacto— zanjó la cuestión mirándolos con detenimiento—. Me recuerdas a alguien…

—Señor— lo interrumpió Albus—, nosotros lo estábamos buscando.

—¿A mí?

—Creemos que usted podría saber la verdad sobre quién está detrás de los ataques— se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar eso, eh?— Albus jamás había visto a un fantasma enojarse, por lo que hizo nota mental de que jamás debía enfadarlos. Las facciones del Fraile Gordo se habían deformado, dándole un aspecto siniestro e intimidante.

—Es cierto— dijo Scorpius sin temor—. Usted sabe.

El fantasma pasó flotando por encima de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ventanales que había materializado aquella extraña habitación. Los chicos lo siguieron.

—Tienes razón, yo lo sé— afirmó el espectro—. He tenido en mi conocimiento todo este tiempo la respuesta a lo que preguntan.

—Si es así, ¿por qué se esconde?— quiso saber Fred.

—Sé quién está detrás de todo esto, pero no sé cómo detenerla. La última vez su ejército era débil, me temo que será improbable que podamos pararla ahora.

—¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?— le urgió Scorpius— ¿Cómo la detuvieron la última vez?

—Eso era lo que quería saber con ayuda de la tiara, Rowena fue una de las que ayudó a detenerla.

—Es una mujer— cuestionó James a modo de afirmación.

Los ojos espectrales del Fraile lo miraron unos segundos.

—La peor hechicera de todos los tiempos—murmuró.

—Usted dijo que ya había pasado antes…— Albus intentó sacarle más información.

—Pequeño, sucedió hace miles de años, justo cuando yo todavía vivía y era un joven aprendiz de magia. Ella era una poderosa hechicera, había reclutado a mucha gente a espaldas del Ministerio de Magia, unos pocos sabían de sus andanzas, incluso el propio Merlín estaba enterado…

—¿El mago Merlín?— Scorpius sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, si aquello que estaba diciendo el Fraile era cierto, la leyenda de la Antorcha de la Llama Verde sería real.

—Fue él quien junto a Sir Percival y Sir Cadogan logró detenerla, también en esa batalla fue donde Merlín perdió sus poderes— los cinco chicos lo miraron sin comprender, por lo que el fantasma decidió que era mejor contarles toda la historia—. Viviane Arachne era una de las mejores brujas de su época, ella había sido alumna de la Casa de Hufflepuff, sólo la opacaban en talento Emirs Merlín de Slytherin y Morgana LaFey de Ravenclaw. Ambos jóvenes siempre habían competido por ser los primeros de la clase, pero Viviane era una chica que prefería tener un perfil bajo, sólo Salazar Slytherin sabía de la extraña fascinación que la alumna de Helga tenía para las Artes Oscuras, así que en secreto comenzó a entrenarla en las aquella rama de la magia.

»Cuando Slytherin dejó Hogwarts, unos años antes de que Arachne, Merlín y LaFey se graduaran, la chica cayó en un estado de desolación, comenzó a juntarse con las personas equivocadas, incluso llegó a ser amiga de Morgana. Ella fundó una sociedad llamada _Los Caballeros de Walpurgis_, la cual comenzó siendo integrada por magos que tenían ideales fijos como la pureza de la sangre y la supremacía de la magia sobre las personas no mágicas y las distintas criaturas del mundo, lo que los caracterizaba eran sus ritos de magia oscura, practicaban magia muy avanzada, incluso para los magos de la época. Se dice que cuando Morgana unió al grupo a un hechicero de nombre Modred, Arachne y ella se enemistaron, partiendo por caminos diferentes. La sed de Viviane era el poder y la inmortalidad, además de poder cumplir con los ideales de su grupo, sometiendo a todo muggle y todo tipo de criaturas bajo el poder de la magia y la hechicería, se dice que quería erradicarlos por completo.

—¿Algo como lo que hizo Voldemort en su momento?— le interrumpió Fred.

—Los ideales de Voldemort fueron sólo una copia pequeña sobre lo que Arachne había planeado, lo curioso de este caso es que una de sus seguidoras fue estudiosa de los Walpurgis— añadió el Fraile.

—¿Quién fue?— Scorpius creía saber la respuesta aquella pregunta.

—Bellatrix Black, o Lestrange. Fue antes de que se casara, durante sus últimos años como estudiante, ella y un pequeño grupo de alumnas descubrieron un el libro negro en la sección prohibida.

—¿Libro Negro?— James parecía confundido.

—Un libro que dejó Arachne escondido, sólo se les es rebelado a aquellos que ella quiere que el libro les llame.

—Un momento— lo detuvo Sean—, ¿nos está diciendo que dentro de la Biblioteca hay un libro que responde a un muerto?

—Sí y no— continuó el espectro—. Dentro de la Biblioteca hay millones de libros que responden a la magia que guardan en sus páginas, libros que confunden a sus lectores e incluso aquellos que los incitan a no terminar de leer jamás; pero este libro sólo se le aparece a quién ella ordena.

—¿Cómo puede ordenar alguien que ya está sepultado bajo…?— James se detuvo en seco— Esta… hechicera, ¿esta… muerta, no?

—Me temo que ha regresado, señor Potter— el fantasma lo miró con aflicción—, su cometido ha funcionado, ella ha despertado de su largo sueño, pues nunca murió. Merlín la detuvo con una maldición, la cual alguien ha roto. Alguien prendió la antorcha de la llama verde y la ha despertado, con ella regresarán las siete plagas y el mundo entero correrá peligro, incluso la magia podría ser destruida… para siempre.

—_Ha ocurrido antes, buscaba juventud en rostros gráciles y níveos enmarcados en velos del color del ébano_— recitó Scorpius de memoria, tanto James como Fred y Sean lo miraban horrorizados, sólo Albus y el Fraile parecían estar tranquilos—, _después de un centenar de años volverá a pasar, doce serán su reclamo, doce será su meta, de temples distintas con fuego por característica en piedra de diamante tallará nombres y cuando la medianoche llegue a su fin ella habrá retornado..._

—La noche de Walpurgis se acerca— el Fraile miró hacia el cielo estrellado, donde la luna brillaba imponente—, con ella la Luna de Sangre, la fiesta del mal… su retorno es inminente.

—¿Cómo podemos impedirlo?—quiso saber Albus.

—No hay forma, la tiara era mi única esperanza… Merlín se llevó a la tumba su secreto, nunca me confió cómo llegó a detenerla. Cuando regrese seguramente intentará hacerse con el Santo Grial y entonces todo por lo que trabajé junto a los fundadores del Colegio, mis compañeros que perecieron en batalla, todo se verá destruido para siempre.

—¿El Santo Grial?

—Se le dio ese nombre por el poder que posee, en realidad se trata de un caldero con poderes sobre naturales capaz de regresar a la vida a los muertos, pero atándolos a la mente de quien tenga en posesión el Caldero.

—Pero, Merlín pudo haberle dado una pista… ¡algo!— Scorpius le miró con desesperación.

—Lo único que recuerdo de mi buen amigo y mentor, es que siempre tuvo el concepto del amor como una de las magias más poderosas del universo.

Albus se quedó pensativo, en algún otro lugar había escuchado aquello.

—Una de las cuestiones aquí es por qué chicas pelirrojas y por qué doce— meditó Sean en voz alta.

—Es el ritual de la Luna de Sangre—anunció el Fraile—, un ritual poderoso para despertarla a ella, se requiere de la esencia de doce chicas, aquella primera vez en la que se realizó el ritual, utilizó a chicas pelinegras porque la cabellera negra era símbolo de realeza en ese momento, pero si me preguntas ahora el porqué de que sean pelirrojas, creo que es también por el significado, antiguamente se creía que si uno tenía el pelo del color del fuego era sinónimo de un gran poder interior. Por eso es que muchos muggles consideraban a los pelirrojos como malditos, los atribuían a todo tipo de poderes ligados con la magia negra.

—¿Y en nuestro mundo?— quiso saber Fred.

—Para los magos arcaicos, los pelirrojos eran vistos como druidas, es decir, magos con capacidades de manipular los cuatro elementos naturales. Así que es probable que quienes hayan querido despertar a Arachne, lo más probable es que piensen que de esa forma el ritual tendrá mayor poder.

—¿Qué pasa si no obtiene a las doce chicas?

—Su intento será en vano, pero buscará la forma de regresar, porque una vez que ha sido despertada, buscará vengarse.

—Pero, si Merlín ya no vive— argumentó James.

—Él no, pero sus herederos sí…

Los seis hicieron silencio. Albus creía que todo aquello era tan fantástico como las aventuras que su padre le relataba sobre sus años en Hogwarts, la única diferencia es que ahora era él quien vivía algo semejante, y eso era lo que le provocaba que tuviera una sensación similar al miedo, ¿cómo podría él detener a una hechicera milenaria como la que el Fraile describía? Pensó en Rose y en sus primas que ya habían sido atacadas. Si no encontraban una solución pronto, no sólo ellas no despertarían, sino que todo el mundo correría peligro.

—Ellos son quienes saben el paradero del Caldero Negro o el Santo Grial—continuó el Fraile—, son gente muy poderosa, sangre pura, ellos han mantenido el secreto por años.

—Y usted no sabe dónde encontrarles—no era una pregunta, pero James tenía la esperanza de que el fantasma pudiera darles algún dato más.

El espectro lo miró con furia.

—¿No les he dicho ya que la única forma con la que podría saberlo ha sido destruida? El grandísimo Harry Potter es el responsable de esto.

Albus y James se miraron aturdidos.

—¿Nuestro padre?

—Él destruyó la tiara de Ravenclaw, ya no sirve—respondió el Fraile con aflicción—. Sin su sabiduría no podremos detenerla, cerrarán Hogwarts y el mundo caerá en la desgracia— volviendo su vista hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts añadió: —. El día se acerca y con ella el reinado de la noche, pronto todos sabremos lo que realmente significa el mal, la época de Lord Voldemort no será nada en comparación con esta terrible amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

Scorpius sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿realmente todo estaba perdido?

En la oscuridad de la noche, había sombras que rondaban en el Bosque Prohibido, algunos eran seres mágicos que luego de un día intenso regresaban con sus manadas para poder descansar, aunque el ambiente se había tornado demasiado denso en aquél lugar desde hacía unos meses atrás. Sólo los centauros parecían saber qué era lo que podría llegar a pasar, ellos ya lo habían predicho tiempo atrás y sólo les quedaba esperar. En el cielo Marte brillaba tan intenso como nunca antes, junto a él Júpiter se alzaba en la oscuridad, lo que devenía que pronto sabrían si el Heredero sería digno de su título. Después de todo en unos días volverían a ver al León rugir en el Bosque, a la Rosa florecer y con ellos, el Fénix renacería de sus cenizas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Chan! Bueno, como mi nota de autor al principio del capítulo estuvo tan larga, creo que es hora de cerrar aquí. <em>

_Recuerden que pueden dejarme cualquier tipo de pregunta sobre esta historia, ya que se estarán contestando a lo largo de estos últimos cuatro capítulos. El siguiente será: _"La Noche Walpurgis"_ y tendremos mucho sobre nuestra pelirroja favorita, porque vamos, en este capítulo estuvo muy solita._

_ Me despido y los espero con sus preguntas._

_ ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: ¡No olviden sus reviews! También para los que quieran y estén interesados en mi página de _Facebook_, podrán acceder a las imágenes de cómo me imagino la casa de los Weasley, los Potter y los Malfoy. Además de la información de cada personaje, incluyendo a las chicas atacadas._


	17. La Noche de Walpurgis

_I am so sorry, realmente lamento haber tardado tanto. Pensé que el capítulo se los podría traer un poco antes, pero ya ven… la vida real me dio una vez más por la espalda, una patada en el trasero de aquellas. Además de que el capítulo es especialmente largo, como verán a medida que comiencen a leer._

_Pero bueno, con respecto a mi vida aquí sigo… luchándola y sin olvidarme de ustedes mis queridos lectores y seguidores, y por supuesto mis amados personajes que no sé qué sería de esta historia sin sus locuras y cómo las formulan en mi mente (#LoSéEstoyLoca #SoWhat). En serio no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, parece como si hubiera sido ayer que me había decidido a escribir esta historia… hoy ya van dos años desde que la colgué, y ya queda poco para que llegue a su fin #AguasQueAyeSePoneNostálgica, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Me da cosa decir que el primer año ya está casi completo, pero es la realidad. Sólo quedan tres capítulos más y se cierra esta primera parte… ¡Sería la primera historia que termine! (Vamos, échenme porras que eso es un logro inigualable), con lo que me hace sentirme feliz y satisfecha conmigo misma. Pero, dejaré este discurso a medias, ya que quiero hacerlos llorar cuando llegue el capítulo 20 _—_sí, ese es el capítulo final del primer año_—_, así que pasaré a lo que sigue…_

_Ya avanzados con la consigna que teníamos en el capítulo anterior, siguen las rondas de preguntas, y aquí están sus respuestas:_

**1. ¿Sigue funcionando/existiendo la Orden del Fénix?**

R: Sí y no. Se supone que la organización fue disuelta con el término de la Segunda Guerra, pero cómo varios de sus miembros alegan, esta existirá hasta que no le quede nadie leal a Dumbledore, lo que en esencia quiere decir que hasta que hallan muerto todos los que lucharon por los ideales de libertad, de igualdad y de justicia con los que se movilizaba la Orden del Fénix. Lo mismo ocurre con el Ejército de Dumbledore, sólo Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione son los que conservan las monedas con las que se anunciaban las reuniones, esto será de gran ayuda en el futuro de este fic, lo verán en unos capítulos más adelante.

**2. ¿Rose va a ser una de las 12 que quiere la hechicera?**

R: Sólo te puedo decir… ¡La respuesta está en este capítulo! ;)

**3. ¿Vas a seguir escribiendo sobre los años restantes de los chicos?**

R: ¡Esa es la idea! Hasta ahora tengo planeado hasta el cuarto año y comienzo del quinto, es decir, en mi mente los personajes me han dejado entre ver a dónde quieren llegar. Y déjame decirte que será un trabajo muy arduo y de paciencia. Les he tomado cariño y prometo que no los abandonaré, tengan fe en mí si es que en algún momento me ausento más de lo debido. A menos de que realmente la magia de mi cabeza deje de funcionar, no pienso abandonar a Rose, Scorpius y a Albus, se han metido en mi corazón y creo que les debo el terminar su historia.

_Bien, esas han sido todas las preguntas que he recibido, pueden enviar más, saben que las responderé en el curso de estos últimos cuatro capítulos. Pueden mandarme de todo tipo de preguntas que, dentro de lo posible y si no spoilerean la historia, se las responderé :D _

_Así que ha llegado la hora de las menciones honoríficas a cada lector(a) que han dejado reviews y que se mantienen como lectores fieles de esta humilde locura mía:_

**_xXm3ch3Xx, NayeliVC _**(Me alegra saber que cada vez hay más lectoras nuevas que se animan a escribirme, ¡espero leerte de nuevo linda!), **_Miranda Kliese, JosWeasleyC, DaughterofHades97 _**(¡Oh, por Merlín! Me alegro al saber que logro retener la intriga de más personas, he respondido tu review, así que ya sabes que espero leerte de new por acá ;) ), **_Mary-Dream-Cielo _**(Espero que la travesía que te tomó de seguirme haya rendido frutos y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Realmente me siento alagada de poder recibir tan buenos comentarios sobre esta locura mía), **_StarRain31 _**(Lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy una vez más, así que quiero que me digas qué te ha parecido este capítulo nuevo :P)**_, Rosa Elena y Janet _**_(gracias a ambas por estar siempre al pendiente, cuando me mandan tuits o comentan por face hacen mi día)__**, **__y por supuesto a __**todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero tienen tanta pena como el Fraile Gordo y desaparecen del ciberespacio a la hora de querer dejar un review XD**_

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos! *Me aclaro la voz y apuntando con mi varita hacia mi pantalla digo:*_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

**_Dsiclaimer:_**_ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>LA NOCHE WALPURGIS<strong>

—Algo están tramando—anunció mientras miraba con recelo a su primo y a su ex mejor amigo caminando a paso presuroso hacia el Castillo.

Hagrid, quien se encontraba a su lado, sólo atinó a menear la cabeza. Había muchas cosas en las que los hijos de Harry, Ron y Hermione se parecían a sus padres, pero lo que le provocaba aún mayor sorpresa , era la adición del apellido Malfoy en aquella fórmula Weasley-Potter, y aunque en un principio había estado algo dudoso de aquella extraña relación que habían forjado entre ellos —más sabiendo la historia de las tres familias en cuestión—, ya no le sorprendía del todo, especialmente la forma de ser del pequeño Malfoy, el chico se había ganado su confianza después de que pasara un rato a solas con él al principio del curso. Sólo le rogaba a Merlín que los tres amigos no se metieran en tantos líos como Harry en su época, sólo él sabía de primera mano todo el dolor de cabeza que aquello podría provocar, especialmente con las cosas que estaban ocurriendo por aquellos días.

—Debes dejarlos, Rose—le dijo con voz profunda—. Tal vez están ansiosos por estudiar para sus exámenes.

—¿En el último día de vacaciones? ¡No lo creo!— soltó indignada la pelirroja—. Los he estado vigilando durante toda la semana, se han estado secreteando con James, Fred y Sean. Ellos creen que soy tonta, pero me doy cuenta, además… ¿Quién se cree que es, para mandar vigilarme?

Hagrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Malfoy, él cree que me he tragado el cuento de que "_no te estoy vigilando, Weasley_" —dijo Rose haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Scorpius—, pero yo sé mejor que nadie que ese par algo trama. Desde que nuestras primas aparecieron…

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par. ¿Y si ellos seguían creyendo que la amenaza era milenario y que sólo el fantasma de Hufflepuff podía ayudarlos? Desde hacía unos días el propio Albus había, sin querer, expresado su creencia en el tema; algo que a ella le parecía sumamente ridículo, no nada más porque sería algo descabellado que una leyenda cobrara vida, sino porque eso significaría darle la razón a Scorpius y, si de algo ella estaba segura era que, nunca le daría la razón, por más lógica que sonara su teoría.

—¿Malfoy te vigilaba?— Hagrid parecía confundido, mientras le rascaba las orejas a Patches que había apoyado su cabeza en el regazo del semigigante.

—Sí, pero el idiota no quiere aceptarlo.

Hagrid rodó los ojos, ese par era inclusive mucho peor que Ron y Hermione a su edad.

—Lo que me da más coraje es que Albus lo sabe, y sin embargo lo secunda.

—Quizás es porque te quieren proteger, porque les importas…—Rose soltó un bufido de indignación—, porque no quieren verte herida.

—Pero me han separado del grupo, ¿es así como se supone que me protegerán? Además, ¿de qué tendrían que protegerme? No es cómo si la persona que atacó a mis primas hubiera puesto un cartel el mi frente diciendo que yo seré la siguiente—Rose sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, nublándole la vista momentáneamente, ese era uno de los defectos que más odiaba de su personalidad, cuando tenía coraje por algo siempre se le escapaban un par de lágrimas haciéndola lucir como una debilucha, cuando en el fondo sabía que podía ser tan temible como una mantícora—. Además, no es como si ellos debieran preocuparse por algo, a menos de que estén tramando algo peligroso, lo cual sería estúpido en grados mayores, ¿no crees? Deberían dejarles ese trabajo a nuestros padres.

Hagrid la miró unos momentos.

—¿Crees que ellos están tramando atrapar a la persona que está detrás de todo esto? —preguntó algo preocupado.

La pelirroja sólo atinó a asentir, sabía que Hagrid era el único al que podía acudir y que _discretamente_ soltara la sopa sobre sus sospechas con sus padres, lo cual lograría que sus primos altruistas y el zopenco de Scorpius dejaran de una vez por todas de hacerse los héroes. Ya bastante habían visto con los fantasmas aquella vez como para que siguieran metiéndose en problemas. Por eso había calculado su plan sigilosamente, cuando Albus estuviera con Scorpius, ella iría a visitar a Hagrid y le contaría lo mal que la estaba pasando y sus sospechas sobre lo que aquél par de monos sin cerebro estaban tramando, lo que haría que luego el semigigante escribiera a sus padres preocupado porque ese par estaba dando problemas. Sólo esperaba que Hagrid no la defraudara y corriera a por un pedazo de pergamino y pluma una vez que ella hubiese abandonado su cabaña, sino todo sería en vano. Aunque por lo menos se quedaría tranquila de saber que un adulto sabía que si Albus y Scorpius aparecían lesionados o muertos, o incluso peor, terminaban siendo expulsados en el intento, ella había advertido las cosas.

Supo que había acertado en sus planes cuando, horas más tarde, vio a la figura de Hagrid, desde la ventana de su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, recorrer a grandes pasos el trecho que había entre su cabaña y la Lechucería, sin duda iba a mandar una carta y Rose intuía que en menos de unas horas los planes de su primo y Scorpius se verían dirigidos al fracaso completo. Aunque, una semana después, aquella satisfacción se desvaneció por completo. Sus primos seguían secreteándose y lo peor de todo era que seguía teniendo que aguantar a Isabella Kirke y su constante parloteo. Extrañaba la tranquilidad que emanaba Albus cuando estudiaban, y qué decir de los constantes murmullos de Scorpius cuando el rubio intentaba memorizarse una teoría.

Lo único que quería era que aquél horrendo año se terminara cuanto antes. Ya era demasiado el tener que ver a sus primas postradas en una camilla en la Enfermería como para tener que soportar las miradas de sus compañeros. A donde quiera que fuera, se sentía vigilada y observada, era una sensación extraña. Sabía que Jane y Olive la miraban siempre de reojo como si temieran que de pronto hiciera algo estúpido (algo que sin duda se le había cruzado por la cabeza en varias ocasiones). Aquello era frustrante, más cuando quería dar con las respuestas razonables sobre los ataques y tal vez así dar con el atacante de todas esas estudiantes, incluyendo a sus primas. Era una reverenda tontería que tanto Albus como Scorpius se dejaran llevar por meras historias fantasiosas, creadas por mentes llenas de aire como eran las de los fantasmas.

Suspirando pesadamente, mientras miraba de soslayo a sus primos disfrutando de los últimos bocados de su cena, decidió que intentaría restarle importancia y dedicarse a los hechos fácticos, no a una ilusión que seguro acabaría en un chasco. Después de todo ni ella era sus padres, ni sus primos eran sus tíos. Jamás en todo lo que llevaba de su corta vida, había visto con algo de recelo su reflejo, esos ojos azules y su melena pelirroja, los fieles reflejos de que en sus genes corría la sangre de los Weasley. ¿Por qué no podía Albus dejar de llevarse por la presión del apellido que llevaban? Rodó los ojos mientras lo vio alejarse junto con Scorpius en dirección a la Sala Común. Sin duda aquél par tramaba algo para el fin de semana que apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, como todos los sábados, Hydra se dirigió al aula del segundo piso destinada para los ensayos del coro. Ese grupo había sido creado hacía unos años atrás por la Profesora McGonagall, cuando ella era directora, siendo influenciada por el Profesor Flitwick quien se encargaba de dirigir a los chicos que se habían apuntado en esa actividad. Sólo podían ser parte del coro los alumnos de tercer año en adelante.<p>

Hydra aún recordaba con júbilo el día en que, junto a su horario de tercer año, había recibido la insignia del Coro. Era algo tonto, si lo pensaba seriamente, incluso para una Slytherin como ella, pero el hecho de llevar aquél prendedor dorado con la forma de un sapo cantor, la hacía sentirse orgullosa. Por fin había sentido que pertenecía en algo a aquél lugar. Ya que, desde que había iniciado en Hogwarts algunas de sus compañeras de cursos más avanzados la hacían a un lado porque tenía _sangre mestiza_. Su madre era una bruja proveniente de una familia ancestral de magos, mientras que su padre era un mago hijo de muggles. Ella sabía que no era la única que había pasado por esa casa con esa condición, pero era un arduo trabajo tener que soportar a algunos de sus compañeros que creían en la pureza de la sangre. En especial a Morrigan Goyle y su banda buitres, entre los que figuraba el idiota de Vaelico Higgs. Sin duda aquellos alumnos eran por los cuales la casa de Slytherin tenía tan mala reputación, aunque había excepciones, como su fiel amiga Igraine. Por suerte su hermana pequeña, Francesca, no había pasado por lo mismo que ella en su primer año, sino que todo lo contrario. Tal vez eso se debía al hecho de que Francesca iba a la misma generación que el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, ya que por lo que había escuchado, el chico había logrado acallar al hermano menor de Morrigan. Algo que le había dado demasiada satisfacción al oírlo, los Goyle eran una familia de brutos de mentalidad cerrada que sólo vivían en el pasado.

—Buenas noches—la saludó uno de los retratos antes de que entrara en el aula.

—Buenas noches—respondió con alegría.

Ya desde las ventanas se podía ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, era un hermoso paisaje. A veces envidiaba a los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, los cuales tenían una vista maravillosa de los terrenos de Hogwarts, a diferencia de los Slytherin que debían contentarse con tener vista al lago, del cual sólo se podía ver el agua verdecina y de vez en cuando algún grindylow o a alguna sirena que pasaban rápidamente por ahí.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras se sentaba a esperar a por el resto de sus compañeros, sacando de uno de los pupitres el cuaderno con las partituras que ensayarían para esa noche. Afuera sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento. Hydra a veces se perdía en el mundo de las notas musicales, por eso no era ninguna sorpresa que la chica no se diera cuenta de lo extraño que se encontraba todo aquella noche. En los pasillos las luces tintineaban de manera inusual, como si algo estuviera tratando de apagarlas. Sólo el sonido de un débil croar la sacó de su inspección a aquella prosa en latín que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Profesor Flitwick?—preguntó en voz alta.

Nadie respondió, por lo que siguió con su lectura. Aunque ya no estaba tan concentrada como hacía unos minutos atrás, tenía una sensación extraña. Era como si la estuvieran observando atentamente. Tragó en seco al recordar los ataques extraños que se estaban llevando a cabo en el Colegio. De pronto se sintió desprotegida, incluso a pesar de sentir su varita entre los pliegues del bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Algo andaba mal.

De nuevo, un sapo croó.

—¿Hola?

Una de las hojas de su libreta de partituras cayó al suelo.

—Demonios—maldijo por lo bajo, mientras se agachaba a recogerla. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reparó en el enorme y horrible sapo que había en el lugar en donde había caído su partitura.

Sacó rápidamente la varita. Le daban demasiado miedo aquellos animales, tanto que le había pedido al Profesor Flitwick que hiciera una excepción con ella, ya que normalmente los integrantes del coro llevaban consigo un sapo para acompañar sus melodías. Le parecían unas criaturas asquerosas, resbalosas y pegajosas. Por lo que, encontrarse con una a escasos centímetros de donde estaba la tenía paralizada.

Su miedo y asco aumentaron cuando los ojos vidriosos y negros de aquella enorme criatura se posaron en los suyos. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando pero parecía como si el sapo se estuviera riendo de ella. El animal abrió su bocaza.

—_Doce doncellas su alma añora_. _Doce doncellas y ella revivirá, por siempre el reinado tendrá. Doce doncellas, con cabello de fuego_— las luces de la habitación se apagaron por completo, dejando a Hydra en la oscuridad, solamente la alumbraba la luz de su varita, no podía moverse estaba como en un estado catatónico, escuchando aquél coro de voces que parecía provenir del asqueroso bicho que tenía delante—_, calzadas en zapatitos de cristal, bailan a la par de una música invernal, sus rostros de porcelana, pronto no serán nada. Su vida será dada, entregada a la Hada, la más temible, la más sublime. Su reinado pronto llegará y los días de esconderse terminarán. El mundo por fin verá, de lo que la magia es capaz. Adéntrate princesa, no me temas, que al final la muerte vendrá, sólo será un sueño profundo y no dolerá. Tu alma es lo que quiere y ella lo obtendrá…_

Hydra sentía que los parpados le pesaban, intentaba luchar contra aquello que le estaba sofocando la mente, incapacitándola te todo movimiento u acto. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero sabía que su fuerza de resistencia no duraría mucho, después de todo así les había pasado a todas las chicas que ahora estaban durmiendo en la enfermería, ¿no era así?

—_Ven a mí pequeño tesoro, ven a mí, no debes temer. Pequeña y dulce doncella, ahora le perteneces a ella, apresúrate que el tiempo corre, pronto estarás cercana a la torre, donde tú y doce más yacerán para que ella logre regresar_.

La luz de la varita de Hydra se apagó por completo, y sólo el croar de un sapo fue lo que se escuchó, era como si el animal se estuviera riendo en la completa oscuridad del aula.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un aleteo la despertó de golpe. Había estado teniendo el sueño más extraño que jamás hubiera imaginado, se había visto a sí misma en el Lago Negro, caminando sobre la superficie, hasta detenerse en un punto medio, donde se transformaba en un hermoso cisne blanco. Lo cual atribuía a la extenuante clase de Transformaciones, donde con el Profesor Jenkins habían repasado la teoría sobre cómo un mago debía convertirse en un animago. Siendo su sexto año no era algo inesperado que se tocara un tema tan avanzado en la materia, sólo deseaba que el Profesor no fuera tan tremendamente exigente, ya que si bien ella era una Hufflepuff, y los de su casa se caracterizaban por el trabajo duro, eso no quitaba que no se sintiera exhausta. De sólo pensar que al siguiente año tendría que realizar los EXTASIS la hacía ponerse algo mareada.<p>

Reprimió un bostezo y se volvió a acomodar entre las mantas de su cama, en un intento por recobrar el sueño. Pero tal parecía que su mente no quería cooperar y pese a que se moría de cansancio, se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en su día. Sin duda aquél mes estaba resultando ser el más bizarro de toda su existencia. Pensó en los ataques habían ocurrido. Aquello realmente era escalofriante, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría haber hecho aquello? Sin duda era obra de alguien con mente perversa. Alguien tan malévolo como antaño había sido Aquél-Que-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado.

Cuando había ocurrido el primer ataque, pensó que tal vez el responsable fuera alguno de los chicos de Slytherin del último curso, los cuales eran conocidos por generar «bromas» pesadas de ese estilo (si a ella se lo preguntaban eran actividades a las que llamaría «_bulling mágico_» debido a las atrocidades que a veces hacían, en especial el grupo comandado por Vaelico Higgs y Morrigan Goyle, dos de los seres más despreciables que había tenido la desgracia de conocer en su estadía en Hogwarts y que por suerte terminaban el colegio ese año —¡_Gracias a Merlín_!—). Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a la sombra que se movía lentamente desde una de los ventanales que quedaban justo a la altura de los terrenos del Castillo. La escaza luz que se filtraba hacía que la chica no pudiera estar del todo alerta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, esa era una de las desventajas que presentaban los dormitorios de la Casa de Hufflepuff. Hermione Cadwallader sin duda se encontraba ante un peligro inminente, algo que ni siquiera sus compañeras de habitación podrían prevenir.

El ser que la contemplaba desde las sombras la había tomado por objetivo y pronto llevaría a cabo su cometido. En pleno silencio depositó en la mesa de noche de la chica un hermoso relicario de oro, el cual tenía grabada la figura de un cisne. La misma ave que Hermione había soñado hacía unos instantes. El plan era simple y sería llevado a cabo a la perfección, para eso la chica debía despertarse un poco más.

Hermione sintió frío, era como si de repente alguien hubiera abierto una de las ventanas del dormitorio dejando entrar así el aire fresco de la noche. Un poco malhumorada porque tendría que levantarse para cerrar la ventana que, seguramente, alguna de sus despistadas compañeras había olvidado por completo.

—_Lumos_—susurró, de la punta de su varita salió una luz tenue que, por un momento, le lastimó los ojos. Acostumbrándose a la escasa luz que había encendido, la chica se incorporó de su cama y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana en cuestión.

Se extrañó demasiado al ver que, efectivamente, la ventana estaba abierta, de par en par, dejando entrar el olor a tierra húmeda que caracterizaba a los terrenos del castillo. Una vez que hubo llevado a cabo su tarea, se volvió de nuevo hacia su cama, pero algo la detuvo a mitad de su trayecto. La luz tenue de su varita había hecho que algo en su mesita de noche soltara un destello. Extrañada, Hermione dirigió la luz hacia ese lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con un hermoso relicario de oro.

No recordaba haber visto jamás aquél lujoso objeto, con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos, el frío metal le pareció que estaba realmente helado, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo congelante. Lo miró con suma curiosidad, inspeccionando a la luz de su varita el diseño del colgante, era simplemente hermoso. El grabado del cisne estaba muy bien logrado, pero lo que más la impresionó fue el diminuto ámbar que estaba colocado en lo que sería el ojo del animal. A la luz escasa las sombras le daban un efecto de movimiento, ya que parecía como si el cisne le estuviera guiñando el ojo.

Nuevamente iba a depositarlo en donde lo había encontrado, aunque cuando intentó ponerlo en la madera, el collar parecía no querer abandonar su mano. «_¡Oh, mierda!_», se reprimió mentalmente, aquello era lo único que le faltaba. Seguramente la responsable de aquella broma había sido Ruffina Edgecombe, a quien parecía caerle mal desde hacía años.

—_Finite incantatem_—murmuró, apuntando con su varita al collar, pero aun así parecía no querer ceder. Por lo que Hermione probó nuevamente: — _Finite incantatem._

Nada. Seguía sin tener resultado. Con algo de brusquedad intentó quitárselo con la otra mano, pero nada parecía hacer que sus dedos soltaran del agarre de hierro que estaba teniendo con aquél extraño guardapelo.

Para mortificación de Hermione, toda la habitación estaba en un silencio de ultratumba, ni siquiera Freya parecía roncar —algo a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado después de seis años de convivencia—. El corazón se le aceleró, sentía cómo de su frente diminutas gotas de sudor parecían querer correr por todo su rostro. Parecía que no tendría más solución que acudir a Madame Sherrington por la mañana, el hechizo que había hecho Ruffina era bastante poderoso. Mientras pensaba aquello, sintió como si el colgante dejara de estar frío. Intentó volver a soltarlo, pero seguía sin tener éxito. Un ruido leve, como si algo se estuviera arrastrando en el suelo, hizo que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esto no es gracioso Edgecombe—dijo con tono molesto, no quería que su compañera descubriera que, efectivamente, había logrado ponerla nerviosa.

Lo que se arrastraba en la oscuridad se detuvo a unos metros de ella, por lo que intentó enfocar con la luz de su varita hacia ese lugar. No había nada. Afuera el viento aullaba, por lo que generaba una especie de escena espectral, propia de un cuento de terror. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de un tintineo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—_Doce doncellas su alma añora_—la chica sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. No podía estar pasándole aquello, no a ella—. _Doce doncellas y ella revivirá, por siempre el reinado tendrá. Doce doncellas, con cabello de fuego_— mientras aquél coro de voces se alzaba en la penumbra, Hermione intentó despertar a sus compañeras sin tener ningún resultado. Todas dormían plácidamente en un sueño profundo e imperturbable—_, calzadas en zapatitos de cristal, bailan a la par de una música invernal, sus rostros de porcelana, pronto no serán nada. Su vida será dada, entregada a la Hada, la más temible, la más sublime. _

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?—preguntó a la nada.

—_Su reinado pronto llegará y los días de esconderse terminarán. El mundo por fin verá, de lo que la magia es capaz. Adéntrate princesa, no me temas, que al final la muerte vendrá, sólo será un sueño profundo y no dolerá. Tu alma es lo que quiere y ella lo obtendrá._

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que estaba perdida.

—_Ven a mí pequeño tesoro, ven a mí, no debes temer. Pequeña y dulce doncella, ahora le perteneces a ella, apresúrate que el tiempo corre, pronto estarás cercana a la torre, donde tú y doce más yacerán para que ella logre regresar_.

—Todo será cumplido— susurró una voz en la oscuridad.

Hermione se desvaneció en el suelo.

* * *

><p>La mañana del domingo despertó a los alumnos de Hogwarts con terribles noticias, dos alumnas más habían sido atacadas, por lo que desde la Dirección anunciaron que las clases podrían ser suspendidas indefinidamente, ya que aún no encontraban la forma de despertar a las chicas que se encontraban inconscientes en la enfermería.<p>

—Hemos probado de todo—anunció Neville a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor—, incluso el jugo de mandrágora, pero me temo que no ha habido ningún cambio en el estado de sus compañeras.

James y Albus se encontraron con la mirada, ¿debían decirle al Profesor Longbottom lo que sabían? Si todo era como lo indicaba la leyenda, Vivanne Arache volvería a atacar, puesto que sólo faltaban dos para que el número de víctimas llegara a la docena. Los ojos verdes de Albus se posaron en la solitaria figura de Rose, su prima se encontraba más apartada que el resto, se la notaba algo molesta, pero Albus sabía que eso se debía a la pelea que habían tenido hacía unas horas durante el esporádico desayuno que habían tomado, puesto que la pelirroja había notado que tanto él como Scorpius, James y Sean habían salido de la Sala Común en plena madrugada.

—Mucho me temo que esta vez el Colegio deberá…—la voz de Neville se quebró, dejando ver lo mucho que le afectaba comunicarles esa noticia— Hogwarts cerrará para siempre.

Los murmullos se alzaron desde todos los rincones.

—¡No es justo!—sollozó una de las amigas de Victoire.

—Es imposible…—se escuchaba rezar en más de una conversación.

El Profesor Longbottom no parecía muy dispuesto a acallar a la multitud que parecía tan dolida y afectada como él. Sólo James, Albus, Sean y Scorpius permanecían callados, evaluando mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tenemos que decírselo—dijo James con convicción—. Papá, el tío Ron y él sabrán que hacer.

Los otros tres lo miraron con aceptación, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, ahora sólo debían impedir que Arachne atacara a las otras chicas.

—¿Quién más es pelirroja de nuestro curso?—preguntó Scorpius.

—Me parece que de Gryffindor sólo queda Rose—respondió con recelo Sean—, aunque creo que hay una chica más…— el chico frunció el ceño, en un obvio intento por recordar dónde había visto a otra pelirroja aquella mañana— ¡Eso es, está en Slytherin!

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Fred no muy convencido.

—Del todo, la vi desayunar muy rápido, si no me equivoco va a cuarto año.

—Genial, debemos lidiar con serpientes mayores—soltó por lo bajo Scorpius.

James soltó una risita, era increíble como un Malfoy podía estar ofendido de tener que tratar con la casa a la que sus ancestros habían pertenecido.

—Vengan, hay que planear esto muy bien—les dijo Albus, señalándoles con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio de los varones de primero. Había formulado un plan que seguro los ayudaría a llevar a cabo su cometido.

Esa noche habría un eclipse de luna, con lo cual la Noche de Wlapurgis daría paso a la Luna de Sangre, ese ritual del cual el Fraile Gordo les había hablado la noche anterior, por lo que debían apresurarse. Más ahora que el Profesor Longbottom había anunciado el cierre del Colegio y que al siguiente día serían enviados a sus casas, aunque ninguno de los alumnos se movió para hacer sus equipajes, sino que se amontonaron para poder discutir con el Profesor sus ideas. Sólo Rose se dio cuenta de que los cinco chicos se escabullían silenciosamente hacia los dormitorios. Con algo de cautela, la pelirroja los siguió.

—Debemos dividirnos—dijo Albus, mientras sacaba de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad.

—Estupenda idea hermanito—sonrió James, quien a su vez extrajo de entre sus bolsillos el mapa del merodeador—. Propongo que Sean y tú vayan a por la chica de Slytherin, les daré el mapa así podrán encontrar la Sala Común de las serpientes sin ningún tipo de peligro.

—¿Y nosotros?—preguntó Scorpius.

—Tú te quedarás vigilando a quien ya sabemos—anunció James—, que Fred y yo iremos a por los profesores.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ustedes y no yo?

—Las ventajas de ser un Potter–Weasley, querido Malfoy—comenzó a responder James—, eso nos da la ventaja de poder influenciar en nuestro buen Profesor Neville. Él siempre ha tenido una especie de compasión a por mí, a pesar de que a veces me imponga todo tipo de castigos…

El rubio no parecía convencido, ¿por qué le dejaban a él lidiar con Rose? Más después de lo que había pasado.

—Así que estan tramando alguna estupidez, ¿no es así?— Scorpius gruñó por lo bajo, por Merlín que esa pelirroja le iba a dar más dolores de cabeza que los exámenes finales, ¿podía haber alguien más cabezota y entrometida?

—¡Rosie!—exclamó con alegría Fred— Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

La pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah, sí?

James tosió, sus ojos se conectaron con los de su hermano por una milésima de segundo.

—Lo siento, prima, es por tu bien—susurró Albus, quien había captado el mensaje de James.

—Al, ¿qué…?—Rose no terminó de decir la frase.

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

Scorpius gruñó por lo bajo.

—En cuanto el hechizo pase se la va a agarrar conmigo…—murmuró fastidiado.

«_Cuenta con ello Scorpius, apenas me libere serás un hurón asado_», pensó Rose con fastidio, mientras observaba la escena desde el suelo, donde había aterrizado por el hechizo de su primo. Seguramente aquello le iba a dejar un moratón en su trasero, así que mentalmente ideó un contraataque para devolvérsela a Albus apenas recobrara el movimiento de su cuerpo.

—Es por su bien—le cortó James—. Recuerda, debes quedarte siempre a su lado, no importa que pase.

«_Pamplinas, Jamsie, sólo espera a que tía Ginny se entere…_»

—¿Han pensado en qué les voy a decir a nuestros compañeros cuando entren y la vean así?

«_¡Ja!, ¿no contaban con eso, verdad par de babuinos sin cerebro?_»

Ambos Potter se miraron con preocupación. Sean comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Finnigan?

—Es que… es… que, no querría estar en… tu lugar —reía a viva voz el chico—. Te van a tildar de pervertido.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, cuando el resto soltó una leve risita.

—Debes decirles que se quedó dormida—le respondió Fred a modo de consuelo.

—¡Buena idea!— exclamó James sonriente, mientras se dirigía con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba tumbada Rose—Ayúdame, Freddie…

«_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, James? ¿James, Fred? ¡James! ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!_», querría gritar al darse cuenta de que su primo la estaba depositando en una de las camas vacías, cubriéndola con las sábanas y el cobertor escarlata.

—Lo siento, Rosie—le murmuró James al oído—. Es por tu seguridad, te prometo que en cuanto esto se resuelva te lo contaremos todo.

A Rose le hubiera gustado rodar los ojos e incluso bufar. Ella no quería que la protegieran, ella contaba con que sus padres atraparan al malhechor esa misma tarde, tal como ella lo había planeado, ya que ahora ellos estaban arruinando sus planes, lo que significaba entonces que había una gran —por no decir enorme— posibilidad de que Hogwarts cerrara. Por eso debía liberarse del hechizo cuanto antes.

—Bien, debemos seguir con lo pactado—James tocó el mapa del merodeador con su varita—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mayor de los Potter escaneó el mapa hasta dar con la motita que rezaba «Neville Longbottom».

—¿Cuándo nos volvemos a reunir?— quiso saber Scorpius.

—Cuando los Aurores hayan llegado—respondió James con confianza—, ellos deberán relevarlos en sus puestos de vigilancia. Eso si todo marcha como queremos.

Albus lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Y si no?—preguntó Fred por él.

—Sino deberemos intentar impedir que el ritual suceda—habló Scorpius con solemnidad.

Había asumido que si todo iba mal, los únicos que podrían detener todo aquello eran ellos. Después de todo eran los únicos que sabían quién y por qué había atacado a las chicas pelirrojas del Colegio.

—Jurémoslo—aprobó James.

Los cinco juntaron sus manos a modo de pacto, para luego seguir con sus tareas. James y Fred fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos por Albus y Sean quienes ya se hallaban ocultos bajo la protección de la Capa de Invisibilidad del papá de Albus. Scorpius suspiró con cansancio mientras se dirigía a su cama, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por una Rose petrificada.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?— soltó luego de un rato de silencio, aquello le parecía una broma de mal gusto, le hubiera gustado estar con Albus debajo de la Capa o acompañando a James en lugar de hacerle de niñera a Rose, quien seguramente quería calcinarlo vivo.

Scorpius no se equivocaba, la pelirroja escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía y todo lo que había pasado desde que se había desplomado en el suelo. Era una sensación extraña, el no poder moverse pero escucharlo todo.

—No era mi intención que te alejaras del todo del grupo, ¿sabes?—el rubio la miró con preocupación, debía soltar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, en especial ahora que Rose no podía decirle nada y sólo se dedicaba a escucharlo, o eso quería creer—. Tengo miedo de que algo te pase— añadió, sintiendo como su rostro se encendía tras la confesión—. Lo que está atacando a las chicas pelirrojas es algo que se escapa de nuestras manos.

«_¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces cómo piensan detenerla, cuarteto de idiotas altruistas?_», pensó Rose con enojo, aunque muy dentro suyo sentía una calidez que, de haber estado con movilidad normal, seguro la hacía ruborizarse. La confesión de Scorpius la había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Anoche hablamos con el Fraile Gordo—confesó Scorpius—, por eso nos reunimos con James. Él tiene una forma fácil de localizar a las personas o a los fantasmas dentro del Castillo— Rose ya se lo había imaginado, su primo seguramente había dado con el famoso Mapa del Merodeador—. El fantasma nos dijo… él sabe quién está detrás de todo esto.

»Sé que no vas a creerlo, pero es una bruja milenaria— Rose estaba atenta a cada palabra, ¿realmente habían creído todo aquello?—. Y antes de que me corrijas y digas que todo eso es una sarta de mentiras, escucha lo que tengo que decirte, ¿de acuerdo? —Scorpius se imaginó a Rose rodando los ojos, pero atenta a cada una de sus palabras, por lo que con una sonrisa de satisfacción siguió con su relato—. Al parecer hace unos mil años atrás sucedió lo mismo, se trató de un ataque enfocado a brujas de cabello negro, por lo que nos contó el Fraile es una especie de ritual, llamado _La Luna de Sangre_, este se realiza con eclipse la noche de Walpurgis, que casualmente se celebra hoy… es una tradición que viene desde las épocas de los primeros magos, pero que cobró mucho significado durante la Era Artúrica cuando algunos druidas decidieron seguir la corriente de la magia negra con lo que crearon un grupo selecto llamado _Los Caballeros de Walpurgis_. Al parecer el propio Merlín intentó detener a este grupo, ya que la finalidad era que su líder, una bruja llamada Viviane Arachne, adquiriera poderes inigualables para que pudiera hacerse del famoso Santo Grial, el cual resulta ser una especie de caldero con poderes de resurrección, sólo que un poco más macabro… Merlín había detenido a Arachne con una maldición que la mantuvo prisionera hasta ahora, sólo que parece que alguien la ha liberado…

Afuera se escuchó un tumulto. Scorpius frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando? Con recelo miró a Rose, sacó su varita y se puso de pie.

—Quédate ahí, iré a inspeccionar…—le dijo, aunque no esperaba respuesta alguna, Rose estaba petrificada así que no corría el peligro de hacer ninguna tontería, además la Sala Común estaba abarrotada de gente, ¿qué podía salir mal?

* * *

><p>Albus y Sean se movían sigilosamente por los pasillos desiertos, sólo se habían cruzado con tres fantasmas los cuales iban muy absortos en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que había dos chicos invisibles caminando por el Castillo. Todos los alumnos habían sido obligados a quedarse dentro de sus salas comunes, todo por precaución.<p>

—Siempre los veo salir por el pasillo que está cerca de las cocinas— susurró Sean, Albus revisó en el mapa que no hubiera profesores merodeando por ahí.

—Andando.

Los dos gryffindors se encaminaron hacia el corredor que daba a las mazmorras, ahí el ambiente era demasiado tétrico sin el bullicio constante de los alumnos. Ambos caminaron directamente hacia una gárgola, donde según el mapa se encontraba la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Albus un tanto perdido.

Sean rodó los ojos y señaló al mapa. El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que las motitas que tenían sus nombres parecían tener un globo de conversación de donde apareció una sola palabra: «_Snape_».

—Hay que decirlo—murmuró Sean a modo de respuesta.

Albus se apresuró a tocar la gárgola y decir con la voz más relajada que pudo: —Snape.

La Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba abarrotada de gente, muchos estaban murmurando entre ellos, por lo que nadie se había percatado que alguien había entrado en ella. Albus jamás se había imaginado que aquél lugar fuera así. Había columnas con formas de serpientes y tenía un aire impecable. Los sillones eran de cuero negro, y rodeaban la chimenea, en la que encima había la cabeza de una enorme serpiente, en la cuenca de sus ojos tenía esmeraldas que con la luz de las antorchas daba la sensación de que parpadeaban como si se tratara de una serpiente real convertida en piedra. Los destellos verdes del Lago Negro hacían que la sala tuviera una iluminación acorde a los colores que la caracterizaban.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó Albus en un susurró.

Sean escaneaba toda la Sala Común intentando divisar aquella cabellera encendida que había visto durante la mañana. Aquello era frustrante, más con tanta gente reunida gritando a viva voz su inconformidad con el asunto del cierre del colegio.

—Sólo espero que Sylvia este bien—Albus frunció el ceño, estaban cerca de un grupo de alumnas de cuarto año que, a diferencia del resto, murmuraban entre ellas—. Le dije que no había necesidad de que empacara las cosas ahora, al menos hasta que el Profesor Jenkins regrese con noticias.

—La pobre esta aterrada, piensa que a plena luz del día la pueden atacar—continuó otra de las chicas que miraba de soslayo hacia el pasillo que, si Albus no se equivocaba, daba hacia los dormitorios.

El pelinegro volvió a abrir el mapa, buscando la confirmación sobre sus sospechas. Efectivamente una tal Sylvia Wilkes se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en una de las habitaciones que conformaban el conjunto de dormitorios de Slytherin. Por lo que, el chico estaba seguro de que iba a ser algo difícil acercarse hasta allí, suponía que los dormitorios de las chicas tenían el mismo tipo de hechizo que impedía que los varones pusieran un pie en ellos.

—Aquí esta—le mostró Albus a Sean.

—Maldición—soltó el mejor amigo de su hermano con algo de aplomo—, se nos dificultará entrar ahí.

—Lo mismo me temo.

Albus no perdía de vista a la chica, mientras pareciera que se movía, todo iba perfecto. Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran que recurrir a algún tipo de plan para poder salvarle.

—Espera, Al, ¿qué es eso?

Una mancha negra se deslizaba desde una de las esquinas que dibujaban al mapa, era como si la tinta se hubiera corrido, el problema era que iba aumentando cada vez más. Con terror los dos gryffindors se miraron. Arachne iba a atacar de nuevo y planeaba hacerlo a unos metros de distancia.

Sylvia Wilkes se observó en el espejo. Se sentía con miedo, ¿por qué tenía que haber heredado la cabellera de su madre? Encima de que la bruja los había abandonado para irse a quien sabe qué lugar en Medio Oriente… y ahora debía tener cuidado de ser atacada por sepa Merlín qué cosa porque se habían ensañado con las chicas de cabellera roja como la de ella. Suspiró con aplomo, no quería regresar a su casa. Al menos no aún, sabía que en cuanto volviera su padre la trataría peor que a un esclavo, y solamente por su asombroso parecido con su madre. No era justo, realmente comenzaba a despreciar la parte genética que le había legado aquella mujer.

Un ruido la sacó de su escrutinio, por lo que con un movimiento rápido puso su varita en alto. Tenía miedo, pero aun así no se quedaría sin pelear.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes detenerme así?—Sylvia pegó un respingo, conocía esa voz, pero no sabía de dónde.

—¿Quién eres?

Una risita resonó en la habitación provocándole escalofríos.

Afuera Albus y Sean intentaban hacer que las compañeras de la chica Wilkes se dieran cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Sean había llevado consigo unas bombitas multicolor de _Sortilegios Weasley, _las cuales funcionaban como los globos llenos de pintura que a veces lanzaban los niños muggles durante algunas festividades, por lo que se le ocurrió utilizarlas para poder atraer la atención de todos los que estaban ahí sin tener que sacarse la capa.

—Es ahora, o nunca—anunció Sean, sacando tres bombitas. Sólo esperaba que aquello funcionara.

Sylvia se giró, buscaba de dónde provenía esa voz.

—Tú sabes muy bien quién soy.

Con algo de reticencia y pensando que realmente estaba loca, dirigió su vista hacia el espejo donde hacía unos instantes se había estado observando. La figura de su madre le devolvió una sonrisa. Sylvia sintió como sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

—¿Realmente eres tú?

La figura negó con la cabeza.

—Es fácil saber a qué es lo que más le temes, es divertido ver sentir el miedo que emanan… liberan muchas ondas mágicas, ¿sabías? Por eso los boggarts saben qué figura tomar cuando se presentan ante uno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El reflejo de su madre sonrió. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre.

¡PAF! Una de las bombitas aterrizó en la cabeza de una de las chicas que habían estado hablando sobre Wilkes.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios…?— la maldición de la chica se quedó a medio del camino.

—Reyna, ¡mira!— su compañera señalaba hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

Sean y Albus habían lanzado varias bombitas, con lo que las paredes de piedra estaba coloreadas por círculos de distintos tamaños.

—¡Sylvia!—exclamó otra. A Sean le pareció que era la más inteligente del grupo.

Lo que ambos gryffindors no habían previsto fue el tumulto que causó aquella exclamación. Varios de los presentes sacaron sus varitas, las chicas más grandes se apresuraron a dirigirse hacia los dormitorios, por lo que Albus y Sean debieron hacerse a un lado, intentando no pisar a nadie. Si alguien los veía o los sentía estarían en serios problemas, a pesar de que el Colegio fuera a cerrar.

—¡No abre!—exclamó con terror una de las chicas de séptimo.

—Iré por el Profesor Jenkins—advirtió el chico que llevaba la insignia de Premio Anual.

Albus y Sean lo siguieron, su tarea ya estaba cumplida. Habían hecho lo que pudieron.

—Van once… queda una—soltó con preocupación Albus, mientras con Sean se apresuraban a subir las escaleras hacia su Sala Común. Afuera, las nubes se arremolinaban en el horizonte, anunciando una tormenta.

* * *

><p>James corría presuroso por los pasillos seguido por Fred, esperaba que Neville no lo regañara. Debía creerles cuando le dijeran lo que habían averiguado.<p>

—Señores Potter y Weasley, ¿qué hacen afuera de su Sala Común?— James maldijo mentalmente. La Profesora Harris lo miraba expectante con sus ojos negros como la noche.

—Necesitamos hablar con el Profesor Longbottom—pidió Fred.

—El Profesor se encuentra en una junta muy…

—¡Por favor!—le suplicó James casi con desesperación—. Sé que deben de estar muy ocupados con el asunto del cierre… pero creo que el Profesor debe saber algo.

Miranda Harris frunció el ceño, pero sin decir una palabra más, se adentró hacia la Sala de Profesores, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. James soltó un suspiro de frustración, pero para su sorpresa minutos después reapareció la Profesora, llevando con ella al Profesor Longbottom.

—¡Por fin!—sonrió James con alivio—. Nev…, digo, Profesor creo que sé qué está detrás de los ataques.

Neville no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un _Déjà vu_. ¿Es que acaso todos los Potter y los Weasley eran así?

—¿Qué es lo que saben?—preguntó con seriedad.

Fred tomó la palabra contándole todo lo que les había relatado el Fraile Gordo la noche anterior. James, a su lado, sólo asentía y agregaba algunos detalles que se le pasaban por alto a su primo.

—Debe avisarle a mi padre—finalizó James—. Los Aurores deben venir a Hogwarts, sino todos estaremos en peligro.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad, James?—preguntó luego de escuchar atónito al hijo mayor de Harry Potter. A su lado, Miranda Harris parecía estar evaluándolo.

—Se lo juro, Profesor…

—¡Profesor Longbottom, Profesor Longbottom!— un alumno de séptimo curso corría en dirección hacia ellos.

James frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien.

—Señor Ignotus, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó exasperada la Profesora Harris.

—Necesitamos que bajen enseguida, está ocurriendo un nuevo ataque.

Fue entonces que James reparó en el uniforme del chico. Se trataba del Premio Anual de Slytherin. Con terror miró a sus dos profesores, quienes parecían tan lívidos como él.

—James, Fred. Regresen a su sala común.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden!—le dijo con severidad Neville. James jamás lo había visto tan agitado, por lo que decidió callar y obedecerle, mientras se alejaba junto con Fred, escuchó como el resto del profesorado salía de la Sala de Profesores, sin duda en un intento por detener a Arachne. Aunque James bien sabía que eso era imposible, la chica de Slytherin ya debía de estar dormida, y si eso era así entonces sólo quedaba una chica. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose sintió como recuperaba la movilidad de sus dedos, era una sensación extraña pero placentera. Como si hubiera estado entumecida por el frío durante horas, quizás días. Se incorporó de la cama, con la intención de seguir a Scorpius y averiguar qué había pasado.<p>

—¡Merlín, piensan en todo!—exclamó enfadada al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, tratando de encontrar su varita. Aunque fue en vano, pues le parecía haber sentido que Scorpius se la quitaba mientras le había confesado lo que el Fraile Gordo les había contado. Con algo de pesadumbre se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama de Scorpius, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado de la boca del rubio. Si realmente era como decía, entonces era un grave peligro. Por un momento temió por sus primas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella misma también estaba en peligro.

—Toda su protección ha sido en vano—murmuró una voz suave y dulce que le erizó la piel por completo.

Rose se volteó asustada.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Debiste haberlos escuchado—resonó de nuevo, parecía una voz de mujer, algo hueca.

—¿Quién eres?

De repente el cuarto se quedó en penumbra, afuera las nubes taparon las pocas horas de Sol que quedaban. Una llamarada de color azul se encendió a mitad del cuarto.

—_Hoy a la medianoche doce doncellas dormirán para siempre..._ —un coro de voces parecía salir de esa luz tintineante— _Ven pequeña mía, ven y no temas más. Pronto igual sucumbirás al sueño eterno, donde el miedo ya no existe, la amargura se esfumará. Siente el canto de mi voz, sígueme que nunca más has de temer… A la medianoche, cuando la luna se torne de rojo sangre, todo habrá terminado, ella habrá regresado. Por fin el mundo entero verá lo que la magia puede lograr, ella regresará y logrará que el Amo Oscuro, aquél a quien se le prometiera la antigua Tierra de Britania, se alcé una vez más…_

La luz parecía estar llamándola, con todo su encanto, por lo que Rose no dudó en seguirla, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

><p>—¡Ad maiora nati sumus, ad maiora nati sumus!— exclamaron a coro Albus y Sean, ambos estaban agitados luego de haber corrido como locos los últimos tramos del camino de la Sala Común de Slytherin a la suya.<p>

La Dama Gorda los miró con severidad.

—¡Les oí, les oí!— dijo mientras les daba paso— ¡Estos niños de hoy han perdido un poco los modales!—les pareció escuchar.

Tanto Albus como Sean se quedaron parados en la puerta de entrada, sorprendidos con lo que veían, o mejor dicho, con lo que no podían ver. Adentro de la Sala Común no se podía ver nada.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Sean en voz alta.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— exclamó un coro de voces.

—Somos Sean Finnigan y Albus Potter—anunció el chico.

—No podemos ver nada—chilló una voz que Albus reconoció como la de Jane Ackerley.

—No cierren el retrato— pidió la voz de Jocelyn Wood.

—¿Qué está pasando?—Albus se sobresaltó al escuchar a James a sus espaldas.

—Alguien parece haber arrojado polvos de negrura instantánea.— Fred había aparecido detrás de James y evaluaba la cortina de humo negro que cubría por completo la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Sabes cómo desaparecerlo?— preguntó James algo preocupado.

—Eso creo…—murmuró el pelirrojo, quien sin duda estaba tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho su padre al respecto— ¡Que alguien abra una de las ventanas, eso ayudará a disiparlo un poco!

—Debemos darnos prisa—soltó Albus mientras miraba el Mapa del Merodeador—, hay algo raro en nuestro dormitorio.

—¿Qué hace Scorpius ahí parado como si nada?—inquirió James al ver lo que su hermano veía.

—Eso no… ¡mira!

La habitación de los chicos de primer año tenía un gran manchón de tinta, era como si se hubiera esparcido la misma.

—¡Merlín, Rose!

Un sonido desgarrador resonó en la Sala Común. Era como un aullido feroz, que hacía retumbar todo el Castillo.

—¡PRONTO, HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A ROSE!— gritó Albus entre el tumulto, los otros tres le siguieron los pasos— ¡Lumos!— con la varita encendida se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, caminando a tientas, y dejándose llevar por lo que veía en el mapa, logró distinguir la figura de Scorpius desvanecido sobre el suelo de piedra—. ¡Scor! ¡Scorpius!— el rubio se incorporó de un salto.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?—sus ojos grisáceos miraban con aprehensión la oscuridad que los rodeaba, que poco a poco parecía ir cediendo.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Malfoy—soltó enojado James—. ¿Dónde está Rose?

Scorpius tragó en seco, ¿realmente había sido tan tonto como para dejar sola a Rose? Al parecer así era, aunque había algo de todo lo que recordaba que le hacía pensar que no había actuado racionalmente por su propia voluntad.

—Yo… sólo recuerdo un sonido estruendoso… quise inspeccionar.

—¿Y dejaste sola a nuestra prima?—Fred no podía dar crédito a lo idiota que había sido Malfoy, y eso que pensaba que era el más centrado del trio de primero.

—Dejen de pelear, hay que entrar en la habitación, ¡ahora!— Albus estaba forcejeando con la puerta que parecía no querer ceder ni un centímetro.

—¡Alohomora!— intentó Scorpius, aunque sabía que era en vano.

—Merlín, nos van a sacar una buena cantidad de puntos pero… ya qué—escucharon murmurar a Sean—, ¡apártense!— pidió el castaño, mientras apuntaba con su varita a la puerta—. Esto me lo enseñó mi padre— James lo miró con entendimiento—, ¡Bombarda!

La puerta y la pared explotaron, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo tras su paso. Los cinco chicos entraron en la habitación que estaba en penumbra por la escasa luz que entraba del exterior, parecía como si la noche les hubiera caído encima. Scorpius corrió hacia su cama. Rose ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué es eso?—señaló con terror Albus.

Afuera, once chicas pelirrojas caminaban como en trance hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Las once vestían de color blanco, con lo que parecían ser zapatitos de cristal. Todas parecían estar volando de lo rápido que se movían.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?—preguntó James.

Albus observó en el mapa, las chicas parecían estar siguiendo un sendero.

—Han desaparecido del mapa—anunció cuando, después de unos segundos, cuando las motitas con los nombres de cada una se habían adentrado en las profundidades del Bosque.

—Van rumbo hacia la zona montañosa—observó Scorpius, quien miraba en las dos direcciones.

—Debemos hacer algo.

—¿Dónde está Rose?

Tanto Sean como James parecían algo contrariados. Fred miraba fijamente el mapa, como si esperara tener la respuesta.

—Rose no está en ninguna parte del Castillo…

—Todo esto es mi culpa—murmuró con aplomo Scorpius—, si no la hubiera dejado sola...

James rodó los ojos.

—Deja de ser dramático, Malfoy, debemos encontrarla a ella y a las otras once, que por lo que veo se han despertado sólo para adentrarse en la boca del lobo.

—Primero debemos avisarle a tío Harry—le cortó Fred—, es improbable que podamos hacer nada si Arachne ya se las llevó.

—Neville debería de estar haciendo eso…—James se fijó que su Profesor de Herbología se encontraba junto con otros profesores en las puertas del Castillo—. Parece que no podemos salir…—observó.

Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia su baúl, ¿y si salían volando?

—Alguien debe de avisarles a los Potter—dijo mientras sacaba su escoba, la había tenido oculta con la intensión de probarla en los Campos de Quidditch cuando se diera la ocasión, al parecer esa era la única ocasión en la que podría volarla.

James lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Debemos impedir que la bruja haga el ritual, la única forma es volar hasta allí.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio. En el pasillo se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeros, y si no se equivocaban, alguien se había percatado del desastre que habían armado en la entrada de la habitación. Debían actuar enseguida.

—De acuerdo.

James corrió, rápidamente hacia su habitación, la cual estaba un piso más arriba, para aparecer unos segundos más tarde con dos escobas en su mano.

—Hay que darnos prisa—anunció con autoridad—. Fred, toma estos polvos flu, debes avisarle a mi papá enseguida—su primo asintió con solemnidad mientras cogía la bolsita de terciopelo morada que le extendía—, Sean… adviértele a Neville hacia dónde vamos—por último le pasó la escoba de Fred a Albus—. Y ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.

James abrió la ventana lo más que pudo, se montó en su escoba y salió volando. Albus y Scorpius le imitaron. Era una sensación extraña, hacía mucho que no volaba, por lo que el menor de los Potter intentó que el vértigo no se apoderara de él.

—¿Hacia dónde, Malfoy?—preguntó James.

—Iban en dirección hacia el Sur, si no me equivoco por esa zona de montañas que está más alejada.

James entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo la dirección que el rubio le daba. Le parecía como si esa parte del Bosque Prohibido estuviera más oscura, pero estaban demasiado lejos como para comprobarlo.

—Marca la dirección, nosotros te seguimos—le dijo.

Scorpius asintió, sentía la adrenalina correrle por las venas, debían rescatar a cada una de las chicas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con algo de prisa voló en la dirección en la que las once pelirrojas se habían internado en el Bosque, mientras volaba sobre los terrenos del Colegio, le pareció escuchar el eco de voces furiosas, sin duda algunos de sus profesores los estaban viendo en ese momento. Sólo rezaba por que Sean los alcanzara enseguida y Fred pudiera dar con Harry Potter cuanto antes. Los tres sobrevolaron la Cabaña de Hagrid y se internaron en el Bosque, en más de una ocasión Scorpius recibió el golpe de una rama en la cara, incluso sentía como sus piernas se llenaban de rayones mientras volaba entre las copas, intentando dar con el camino por el que las chicas habían desaparecido. Realmente se sentía culpable por no haber cuidado mejor a Rose, por lo que rogaba a Merlín que su amiga pelirroja estuviera bien y que lograran dar con todas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras más se adentraban en el Bosque, le pareció ver Acromántulas, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, ya que estaban a muchos metros de distancia y la escasa luz que había fomentaba muchas sombras. Scorpius había escuchado que allí habitaban todo tipo de criaturas, por lo que no le extrañaba que pronto dieran con alguna.

Pronto llegaron a una especie de claro, por lo que podían observar se encontraban demasiado alejados del Castillo. Incluso si hubieran subido un poco más la altura de su vuelo, no podrían ver las torres. Habían llegado al inicio de la zona montañosa, pero no parecía haber ningún indicio de las once pelirrojas, ni siquiera de Arachne.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Albus, quien había permanecido silencioso, intentando no caerse de su escoba mientras volaban a una velocidad inigualable. Sin duda las nuevas _Saetas de Fuego_ no eran nada comparadas con la de su padre, con la que había volado algunas veces en su casa.

—No lo sé—respondió Scorpius un tanto frustrado—, he perdido el rastro.

El rubio descendió en el claro, observó con atención el lugar. El ambiente parecía estar cargado con una energía extraña. Incluso los árboles que tenían enfrente estaban posicionados de una forma nada natural.

—Algo hay del otro lado—anunció.

James y Albus bajaron de sus escobas, mirando lo que Scorpius les señalaba.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo—dijo James, quien con resolución se dirigió hacia la cadena de árboles, pero justo antes de que pudiera poner un pie del otro lado, una de las ramas del árbol más cercano cobró vida, alzando al mayor de los Potter en el aire— ¡AHHHH!— exclamó con terror el chico. Sentía como si la rama lo estuviera abrazando por la cintura.

Albus miraba con asombro a su hermano, tenía que rescatarlo. Ya estaba por remontar en su escoba cuando Scorpius se lo impidió.

—Espera.— El rubio señaló hacia el tronco del árbol que tenía prisionero a James, una extraña escritura había aparecido en él.

«Puede ser frío o cálido,

De piedra o de cera,

Oscuro o lleno de luz,

Aunque su verdadera naturaleza es la carne

Y su color es el rojo sangre…»

—¿Un acertijo?—leyó Albus desconcertado.

—Creo que es la única forma de pasar—dijo Scorpius con seriedad.

—Y yo creo que deben apurarse—añadió James con la voz algo lastimera—, la sangre se me está yendo al cerebro.

Albus rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué puede ser frío o cálido, de piedra o de cera, pero que naturalmente es de carne y de color rojo sangre?— repitió Scorpius en voz alta.

Los tres chicos se quedaron pensativos por un momento, aunque James prácticamente sentía imposible el poder pensar con claridad. Sentía como la presión sanguínea le bombeaba en los oídos y eso le ponía nervioso. Por su parte, Albus seguía con la vista fija en la inscripción del árbol, como si esperara que de entre la corteza surgiera de la misma forma la respuesta.

—Si Rose estuviera aquí, seguro que lo resolvía antes que nosotros—murmuró con pesadumbre.

—Pero no está, Al—le dijo Scorpius, que lo había escuchado—. Es por eso que debemos resolverlo, debemos rescatarla—añadió con algo de brusquedad—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios puede ser esto?

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan frustrado por no encontrar una respuesta. Debía tranquilizarse, y así quizás podría obtener la respuesta. Sentía como su corazón le latía deprisa haciendo que por sus venas la sangre hirviera con adrenalina… En su mente se formó la imagen de su sistema sanguíneo, era como si estuviera viendo una de esas películas muggles que Albus le había enseñado durante las vacaciones de invierno. Cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. «¿_Sería esa la respuesta_?», pensó con dubitativo. Debía de serlo.

Dando un paso más al frente, colocó su mano en el tronco del árbol, una sensación extraña lo invadió. Era como si hubiera estado pasando frío y de pronto algo lo acobijara.

—El corazón.— Respondió con convicción.

El árbol soltó de inmediato a James, quien cayó en picada sobre la tierra con un débil ¡crack! Albus corrió a auxiliar a su hermano.

—¡Creo que me he roto mi muñeca!— chilló el chico.

Scorpius se acercó sigilosamente, James estaba pálido y su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo usual, adornado con un par de ramitas y hojitas, las cuales sin duda las había adquirido luego de su caída.

—¿Sobrevivirás, Potter?—intentó bromear el rubio.

James tenía ganas de gritarle que no, pero el recuerdo de sus primas lo detuvo. Con algo de aplomo y con la ayuda de su hermano logró incorporarse.

—Debemos… debemos seguir—soltó con la voz entrecortada.

Albus asintió. Él y Scorpius recogieron las escobas, mientras James caminaba por delante de ellos, marcando el paso entre las raíces nudosas de los árboles. Era como si estos hubieran sido colocados demasiado juntos con el propósito de formar una muralla. Pero a medida que los tres gryffindors avanzaban, el camino se iba liberando un poco más, hasta que pronto se encontraron con una especie de sendero. Era curioso, puesto que el suelo en esa parte parecía tener destellos dorados, como si estuvieran caminando sobre polvo de oro.

—Polvo de hadas—anunció Albus al observar detenidamente el camino.

—¿Polvo de hadas?—preguntó James maravillado, quien se agachó tomándose la mano para observar con detenimiento la tierra.

Efectivamente, la tierra estaba mezclada con polvillo dorado.

—¿Por qué lo habrán echado sobre la tierra?—preguntó Scorpius.

Albus se preguntaba lo mismo, pero fue James quien dio con la respuesta.

—Creo que es otro tipo de prueba—dijo el mayor de los Potter.

—¿De qué tipo?

James señaló hacia delante de ellos, donde el camino se dividía en tres. El de la izquierda lucía peligroso lleno de guijarros y cántaros, se podría decir que incluso era siniestro; el del centro parecía soleado, como si algún tipo de magia estuviera iluminando el sendero de tierra que se abría paso de entre los árboles; y el de la derecha parecía terminar al pie de la montaña, como si de pronto se desvaneciera en medio de la nada. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¡Genial!—soltó Scorpius con sarcasmo—. Ahora, ¿cómo sabremos qué camino tomar?

De repente unos arbustos comenzaron a temblar, provocando que los tres apuntaran con sus varitas en esa dirección. Una rana enorme saltó hacia el camino, esta llevaba un pequeño cartel amarrado en una de sus patas traseras. James se acercó a inspeccionarla, ya que era el que estaba más cerca.

«Para seguir, a la Señora Rana has de besar…»

—¿Otro acertijo?—preguntó James algo confundido.

—Me parece que no—respondió algo asqueado Albus, ya que por lo que veía la rana los miraba expectantes, o era su imaginación que ya estaba corriendo demasiado alocada.

—Tú lo has resuelto—añadió James a la defensiva—, Scorpius ya respondió la primera pregunta, así que… bésala tú.

Albus lo miró con enojo.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—¡Yo me lastime mi mano!

—Esa es una excusa…

—Chicos…—intervino Scorpius—, no importa quién lo haga, deben pensar en Rose y en las demás chicas.

James bufó con irritación. Malfoy tenía razón, debían tragarse su orgullo.

—De acuerdo, entonces…—miró a Albus pidiéndole clemencia.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos.

—Está bien—soltó con aplomo—, pero me la debes.

James suspiró con alivio. Mientras que Albus se acercaba a la rana con cara aprehensión. Sentía como su estómago se revolvía ante la mera idea de besar a una rana.

—Bien, aquí vamos—se susurró en un intento por darse ánimos—. ¡Muéstranos el camino!— sin más le plantó un beso, sintiendo la piel helada y resbalosa del animal sobre sus labios.

La rana antes rígida, comenzó a moverse hacia el camino de la izquierda, uno que parecía sinuoso y lleno de trampas.

—¿Estas segura que es por ahí?—preguntó Scorpius.

La criatura emitió un débil croar, como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Sigamos, entonces.

Albus se incorporó, creía que en cualquier momento devolvería el contenido de su estómago.

—¡Oh, vamos!—le dijo James— No pudo ser tan malo.

—Fue horripilante.

Tanto James como Scorpius soltaron una risita.

—¡Hey, no se rían!—se quejó el chico, provocando que sus dos acompañantes comenzaran a carcajearse.

—Deberías de haber visto tu cara, Al— decía Scorpius entre risas.

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo, mientras seguían por el camino que, sorprendentemente no tenía ninguna dificultad como había aparentado en el cruce de la rana. Por lo que siguieron adentrándose en el bosque. No sabían a ciencia cierta cuánto llevaban recorrido, pero algo les decía que estaban por enfrentarse al último tramo, cuando de golpe el camino se vio interrumpido. Los árboles esta vez dejaban espacio suficiente como para que los tres pudieran apreciar el cielo que se oscurecía, indicando que pronto caería la noche por completo. Atrás habían quedado las nubes de tormenta, por lo que se podía apreciar el Sol que coloreaba el cielo tiñéndolo de un rojo sangre. Albus se dio cuenta que había una especie de muralla en ruinas que les impedía el paso.

—¿Y ahora, qué?

—No creo que podamos volar—anunció Scorpius, viendo de reojo a James como para zanjar la cuestión.

El mayor se revolvió el pelo con frustración. Hasta que sus ojos azules se fijaron en algo que parecía fuera de lugar entre esas ruinas. Se trataba de una especie de rueca con un uso. Cuando Scorpius la miró, se le encogió el estómago, creía saber a dónde iba aquella prueba. Albus fue el primero en acercarse, sus ojos verdes inspeccionaron aquél viejo artefacto con algo de recelo.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto?

—Creo… creo saberlo—respondió el rubio—. Hasta ahora no lo había visto, pero parece que todo tiene una extraña conexión con cuentos muggles, con los de los hermanos Grimm para ser más precisos.

James lo miró con comprensión. Sabía a dónde quería llegar el rubio.

—Seguramente luego de que alguien se pinche el dedo con el uso, saldrá la entrada— prosiguió, recordando el resto del cuento que se titulaba _"La Bella Durmiente_"—, pero es probable que el que lo haga caiga en una especie de sueño, como les pasó a las chicas.

—En ese caso, no tenemos mucho tiempo— anunció James—. Pase lo que pase, ustedes dos deben de seguir, ¿de acuerdo?

A Albus se le encogió el corazón.

—No lo hagas—le pidió.

—Debo hacerlo, Al. Es lo justo— se dirigió hacia Scorpius—. Salven a nuestras primas.

—Lo haremos.

James asintió y con decisión se pinchó el dedo índice en el uso de la rueca, provocándose una pequeña herida de la cual brotó una gota de sangre. Al instante esta cayó al suelo, provocando que mágicamente apareciera de entre los escombros un arco que dejaba entrever una Torre de piedra gris que se erguía imponente ante el cielo rojizo del atardecer.

—James, lo lograste—susurró Albus aún ensimismado con la imagen que tenía enfrente de él, pero su hermano no contestó—. ¿James?

Albus se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, James se había desmayado. Su hermano mayor parecía sumido en un profundo sueño, muy similar al que habían tenido Dominique y Molly, o cualquiera de las chicas pelirrojas.

—¡Albus, mira!—Scorpius parecía aterrado y señalaba a la única ventana de la Torre, de ella salía un fulgor azul.

La Tierra volvió a temblar y el aullido que habían escuchado en Hogwarts se hizo más potente.

—¡Rápido, debemos entrar!—grito el rubio, puesto que parecía que pronto el arco se cerraría.

Ambos tomaron el cuerpo inerte de James, mientras hacían volar sus escobas con un simple "_Wingardium Leviosa_". Los tres atravesaron a tiempo aquel portal, que con el temblor desapareció por completo tras su paso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Creo que ella está arriba—respondió Scorpius.

Albus miró a su alrededor intentando figurarse dónde dejar a James mientras ellos dos subían a la Torre, cuando reparó en las extrañas piedras que rodeaban a la torre en lo que parecía ser un circulo perfecto.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

Scorpius observó con atención. Parecían… parecían tumbas de piedra. Doce, para ser precisos. Todas estaban talladas y le recordaban a esas tumbas ancestrales que había visto sobre los caballeros y los reyes de la Edad Media, sólo que estas tenían la figura de…

—¡Son ellas!—murmuró horrorizado Albus.

Con algo de cuidado los dos amigos depositaron a James en el suelo sobre un montículo de hojas caídas, para luego inspeccionar cada una de las tumbas.

—Esta es la chica de Ravenclaw, la que se desplomó durante el partido de Quidditch—identificó Albus—, y esta otra es la sobrina de la Profesora Baddock.

—Es como si estuvieran dispuestas en el orden en el que fueron atacadas—observó Scorpius.

Si eso era así, la doceava sería la de Rose. Scorpius se fijó en las dos tumbas a la izquierda de la de Hestia Towler, la primera era la de Fiona Inglebee, su compañera de Hufflepuff, pero sus ojos no se detuvieron a inspeccionar demasiado aquella, puesto que sus sospechas parecían estar en lo correcto.

—¡Al!—murmuró Scorpius. A unos metros más allá de ellos, un enorme cuervo se posaba sobre la cabeza de la doceava tumba, la cual estaba entreabierta.

Los dos amigos corrieron hacia allí, pero parecía que a medida que avanzaban la tapa de la tumba se iba cerrando, atrapando en su interior a quien dormía plácidamente sobre la fría piedra que la formaba. Scorpius fue el primero en llegar.

—¡Es Rose!—exclamó mortificado, mientras con sus brazos comenzaba a intentar detener el movimiento de la tapa de la tumba. Albus se le unió en la tarea, aunque ambos no estaban teniendo ningún resultado, la tumba no cedía y seguía avanzando. Pronto el cuerpo de Rose desaparecería debajo de esa piedra tallada en su forma.

Scorpius reparó en que su amiga pelirroja vestía de blanco, igual que el resto de las chicas cuando las habían visto avanzar por el sendero del Bosque Prohibido. En sus pies tenía un par de zapatillas de cristal y su cabellera ondulada y roja como el fuego estaba adornada por una corona de rosas silvestres, tan rojas como la sangre. Pronto la piedra les ganó el juego de resistencia y se cerró.

Albus no podía creer su mala suerte, sentía una impotencia que jamás había experimentado en todos sus once años de vida.

—Rose—murmuró lamentándose—, no debimos haberla dejado sola.

—Es mi culpa.

Ninguno de los dos le había dado importancia al cuervo hasta que éste grazno como si soltara una carcajada, en el pico llevaba lo que parecía ser una perla. El animal emprendió vuelo hasta llegar a la ventana de la Torre. Fue entonces que Scorpius lo comprendió, aquel animal era cómplice de lo que ocurría allí y algo le decía que no se trataba de un simple cuervo.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de subir—resolvió el rubio.

—¿Crees que haya una puerta escondida y que debamos darle nuestra sangre?—preguntó Albus.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y si… y si entramos volando?—Albus señaló con la cabeza a las escobas que reposaban al lado del cuerpo de James. El rubio asintió, era la única opción que tenían.

Los dos alzaron la vista al cielo, justo para darse cuenta de que la noche por fin había vencido al día, la luna se alzaba en la negrura, imponente y hermosa como siempre. Un viento helado y potente sopló de entre los árboles que rodeaban aquel extraño lugar, aullando como un lamento que levantaba tierra y hojas secas tras su paso. El indicador de que la naturaleza podía sentir la amenaza que se cernía sobre el mundo con la forma de una Torre de unos siete metros de altura.

—La noche de Walpurgis ha empezado.

* * *

><p><em>Casi treinta hojas… espero que estén tan contentos como yo, es uno de los capítulos más largos que ha habido y sin duda el más difícil que me ha tocado escribir. El que sigue será el triple de peor, se los garantizo.<em>

_Ya llegamos a la parte donde puedo decir en qué me inspiré para lograr esta historia, para los que desean saberlo he aquí la simple explicación:_

Justo cuando había terminado de ver Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte dos por milésima vez, decidí poner otra película en mi DVD, se trataba de una que hacía años que no veía pero que me había encantado por su trama tan oscura y la hermosa forma en la que convertía a los cuentos de hadas en un tipo de aventura digna de Harry Potter. Hablo del film _The Brothers' Grimm_, en ella salen Matt Damon como Will y Heath Leadger como Jacob, sus actuaciones son sublimes, así que si tienen oportunidad de verla… se las recomiendo altamente. La historia trata de los dos hermanos Grimm, quienes son una especie de cazadores de brujas y todo tipo de monstruo ficcional, pero la realidad es que son dos farsantes de cuarta, que se dedican a armar escenas de terror con otros dos actores a los que llaman sus "socios". Pero la cosa se complica cuando en aldea alemana, invadida por los franceses (es de la época de Napoleón Bonaparte), empiezan a ocurrir cosas espantosas: los niños estan desapareciendo, es por eso que deciden llamar a los intrépidos hermanos, para que puedan llegar a resolver el misterio y acabar con la fuerza maligna que se cierne sobre su pueblo, ya que cuenta la leyenda que todo eso es obra de una vieja bruja que hace muchos años había logrado ser Reina. _ (__**JosWeasleyC **__habías acertado jajaja)_

_No les cuento más de la película por si planean verla, aunque les sugiero que de hacerlo lo hagan antes de que suba el próximo capítulo, ya que he tomado algunas cosas para poder armar una pelea épica entre Scorpius, Albus y aquella que se encuentra encerrada en la Torre._

_Por Facebook les conté que ya armé el árbol genealógico de Scorpius por el lado Greengrass, en el siguiente capítulo se hablará un poco de ello, pero se abordará por completo en los primeros capítulos del fic "_Legacy Tradition"_, es decir, el segundo año de nuestros chicos._

_Espero que les haya gustado, sin más me despido, los espero con sus preguntas y sus reviews..._

_ ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: _*leer con voz de locutor de radio*_ ¿Quieres saber cómo se imagina Aye a sus personajes? ¿Qué me dices de las casa de los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy? ¿Quisieras volver a ver el tráiler del fic? Todo esto y mucho más sólo en la fan-page "oficial" de Aye436. Para acceder sólo tienes que buscar en tu Facebook la palabra Aye436 y darle "me gusta", y a veces podrás interactuar con la autora en tiempo real… *_termina la voz en off* Lamento mis locuras, pero espero que les saquen una sonrisa. ¡Los leo pronto!


	18. Viviane Arachne

_Happy Birthday to me! Jajaja, sí cómo lo leen. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Ya estoy cada vez más vieja (pero no tanto como para parecerme a McGonagall, por suerte). Quería festejar en este día con ustedes, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo con un capítulo de esta historia que tanto amo. Realmente me conmueve lo mucho que la han ido aceptado, cuando sólo pienso que empezó siendo una locura mía más y que sólo era mi especie de "oda" hacia el mundo mágico que J. K. Rowling había creado y que me ayudó a superar miles de obstáculos en mi vida. Porque sí, Harry siempre me acompañó y me enseñó a ser fuerte en los momentos en los que pensaba que un Voldemort personal mío iba a acabar con la poca luz que parecía tener mi vida (metafóricamente hablando)._

_Hoy celebro con ustedes un año más de mi vida. Agradezco que estan aquí para acompañarme. Me llena de dicha leerlos cada vez que me escriben ansiosos por un nuevo capítulo o simplemente para compartir algo conmigo._

_Albus, Rose y Scorpius son una especie de nuevo estandarte en mi vida. Ellos me inspiran con lo que dibujan en mi mente, son ellos a los que también agradezco de estar aquí. Si no estuvieran viviendo en mi cabeza todo esto no sería posible. Es curioso que incluso por escribir su historia, me inspire para poder escribir algo "original" mío, que prometo cuando lo termine serán los primeros en saber de qué va, ya que me gustaría poder publicarlo (ojo no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, simplemente las investigaciones que he hecho para este fic han derivado a que mi mente genere "otro tipo de historia" para cada leyenda y mito con el que me he topado. Así que espero que cuando el tiempo sea preciso, logren identificar esos pequeños detalles que llenan a mí otra historia como los que en algún momento marcaron este fic). _

_Les quiero comentar también que he logrado aprobar mi tesis, me siento satisfecha, estoy a sólo un pequeño paso de terminar mi carrera (me queda una materia). Por lo que, de momentos me siento como en una montaña rusa de sentimientos, porque a veces siento que va todo bien y luego se me da vuelta la torta… es difícil comenzar la adultez. Encontrar trabajo no es fácil, me he desanimado un poco por esa parte, pero no pierdo la esperanza, así que como dice el Papa Francisco (sí, soy católica) "recen por mí", porque de a ratos me siento sin rumbo, sólo de a ratos._

_Pero bueno, ya basta de tanta charla algo lúgubre. Vamos a responder preguntas, para luego ir al grano y celebrar leyendo XD._

**1. ¿Viviene y Merlín estuvieron juntos?**

R: Es complicado, ya lo verás en este capítulo, pero esa relación se descubrirá con un poco más de tiempo, ya que hay secretos de Merlín que pronto deberán ser sacados a la luz.

**2. ¿Cuándo aparece Dafne?**

R: En los primeros capítulos del segundo año.

**3. ¿Gregory Goyle trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia?**

R: Mmm… buena pregunta, aún no desarrollo mucho a este personaje.

**4. El capítulo 20, ¿será un epílogo?**

R: No, es como los finales de cada libro de HP. Epílogo tal vez habrá al final del séptimo. En este año es el cierre, como siempre los verán partir a casa en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ponerse de acuerdo para ciertas cosas…

**5. ¿Scorpius será Auror? Me lo imagino queriendo seguir los pasos de su héroe: Harry Potter.**

R: Habrá que ver con el tiempo, ya que apenas tiene doce años. Lo probable es que decida algo así, aunque habrá que ver con qué se enfrentarán con el correr de los años para decidir algo concreto.

**6. ¿Cuál es el boggart de Scorpius?**

R: ¡No puedo decírtelo! Tendrás que esperar, aunque no creo que sea mucho (capaz en segundo pasa algo… ¡Oh, Merlín, no puedo decir eso!)

**7. ¿Draco es nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix?**

R: Aún no hay guerra, por lo que la Orden aún no debe de funcionar. Ojo, eso no quita de que sus miembros no estén alerta, más con las cosas que van a pasar después de este capítulo.

**8. ¿Los inventos de Daphne serán útiles en el futuro?**

R: ¡Definitivamente!

**9. ¿Draco tuvo miedo al saber que su hijo es una especie de "Elegido"?**

R: Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, ya que en este sólo podemos apreciar a los adultos de pasada (ya verás a qué me refiero). Me disculpo de ante mano si los hago sonar muy OC, pero realmente es como actuaron en mi cabeza. No los juzguen todo pasa por una razón.

**10. ¿Daphne está condenada a tener un solo hijo o sólo le ocurre a Astoria?**

R: Esto se responde en el primer capítulo de LT (_Legacy Tradition_), por lo que no puedo contestártelo ahora. Sería dar muchos spoilers.

**11. ¿Hugo será de Hufflepuff?**

R: Esto es sobre el tercer año… pero te respondo igual: No. Hugh no irá a Hufflepuff, pero no te desanimes, habrá varias sorpresas en la Selección de ese año.

**12. ¿A qué se dedica Cho Corner?**

R: Para desgracia de Hermione, trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación Mágica. Ya veremos más sobre la exnovia de Harry más adelante.

_Bien, esas son las respuestas hasta ahora a todas sus dudas, espero haberlos dejado picados. Pueden mandar cualquier pregunta y la responderé en la medida que no de muchos spoilers (como ya han visto). _

_Es la hora de la mención honorífica de los lectores de esta locura, que me han expresado su apoyo y que la verdad se los agradezco de aquí al infinito y más allá:_

**_PottericaTwilighterVictoria _**(¡Hola, nueva lectora! Es algo loco leer qué tan picada te he dejado, simplemente no lo puedo creer, te agradezco el apoyo de manera infinita y como te respondí, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo)**_, JosWeasleyC _**(Linda, gracias por siempre estar y seguir al pie del cañón, me alegra siempre recibir un comentario tuyo. Jajaja, vaya que le pegaste a la teoría! Te mando un abrazo enorme y espero disfrutes de este "regalo" jaja)**_, C. G. G. T. _**(¡Increíble! ¿De verdad te ha gustado? Yo amo esta historia, así que me encanta compartirla con ustedes. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Espero leerte de nuevo ;) ) **_Yo8D _**(¡Me alegra que te animaras a escribir, me has hecho sonrojarme mucho con tu comentario! Realmente aprecio que les guste la forma en la que escribo, la respuesta que he recibido de cada uno es realmente gratificante. Muchas gracias y espero seguir leyéndote)**_,_** **_StarRain31 _**(Y lo he vuelto a hacer… dejarles en suspenso, ya verás a qué me refiero cuando leas, jajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo, fue difícil armar a Viviane. ¡Te leo pronto!)**_,_** **_Rosa Elena y Janet _**_(quienes siempre me mandan tuits y comentarios, son geniales)__**, **__y por supuesto a __**todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero tienen tanta pena como el Fraile Gordo y desaparecen del ciberespacio a la hora de querer dejar un review XD**_

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos! *Me aclaro la voz y apuntando con mi varita hacia mi pantalla digo:*_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

**_Dsiclaimer:_**_ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>VIVIANE ARACHNE<strong>

—Debemos apresurarnos, pronto comenzará el eclipse—dijo Scorpius, mientras observaba con recelo el cielo negro. El viento helado sopló suavemente, como el augurio que indica que algo malo esta por suceder. Scorpius intentó alejar sus pensamientos de eso e internamente le rogó a Merlín que todo saliera bien.

Se montaron en las escobas y salieron despedidos hacía arriba, desde esa altura podían apreciar no sólo las doce tumbas que estaban rodeaban a la Torre como los números en un reloj, también se veía una parte de lo que parecía ser Hogwarts, aunque estaban muy alejados como para poder saber con certeza si aquello era así o no. Internamente Albus rezaba a los cielos a que su primo Fred hubiera podido encontrar a su padre, ya que a pesar de sentir la energía del momento, no se sentía del todo seguro como para poder derrotar a aquella vieja bruja. Por su parte, Scorpius intentaba divisar si adentro de la Torre había alguien más aparte de la bruja, de confirmar sus sospechas debían implorar a los dioses salir de ahí con vida. Mentalmente se reprimió por pensar aquello, ya que realmente confiaba en que podrían vencer, pasara lo que pasara, él le había prometido a James que recuperarían a sus primas y eso era lo que iban a hacer, al menos de su parte podía decir que estaba listo para perecer en el intento.

Estaba seguro de que si su abuelo Lucius lo hubiera escuchado en ese momento le hubiera lanzado un imperdonable, después de todo en su familia normalmente se daban a la huida en situaciones como esa, por no mencionar que no moverían nunca (al menos en el pasado) un dedo por un "traidor de sangre", hijos de muggles, mestizos o aquellos que creyeran que estaban muy por debajo de su nivel y estatus por ser "sangre puras". Él era la excepción a la regla. Él era distinto. Un Malfoy que había sido seleccionado en la Casa de Gryffindor donde sólo los valientes y los humildes de corazón tenían el honor de entrar por sus puertas. Un Malfoy que se había hecho el mejor amigo del segundo hijo de Harry Potter. Un Malfoy que sentía cariño por una Weasley. Un Malfoy que daría su vida luchando por hacer lo correcto si eso era necesario. Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, no quería alcanzar la gloria, no quería ser reconocido, quería salvar a su mejor amiga y a las otras chicas por consiguiente. Le debía bastante no sólo a Rose, sino también a Albus y a James, hacía mucho que no se sentía como en una familia, porque eso era lo que pensaba de sus amigos, eran parte de la historia que él estaba escribiendo para sí, eran su familia por elección y estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella. Pensó en Molly Weasley, ella también lo había ayudado a sentirse parte de un lugar, aunque sólo hubiera sido por pequeñas interacciones, la prefecta de Gryffindor seguía siendo un enigma para él, pero sabía que sus primos la querían, lo mismo era aplicado para Dominique, aunque la chica con su gracia y elegancia podía llegar a tornarse un poco pesada, dejando que a veces hablara su vanidad por ella. Y así sus pensamientos pasaron por cada uno de los miembros de esa familia numerosa. Estaba en deuda con ellos y tenía que ayudarles, ese era su deber. Y si estaba en su destino perecer, lo haría con gusto sabiendo que había peleado por algo que quería. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido despedirse de sus padres.

—Vamos—le apremió a Albus, cuando llegaron a la altura de la ventana. Ambos se adentraron en la Torre.

La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada por la luz de unas antorchas que despedían un fuego verdoso, estas colgaban de las columnas que tenían forma cilíndrica, pero lo que las hacía lucir terriblemente siniestras eran los adornos de serpientes que parecían abrasarlas, la escasa luz lograba un efecto visual casi sobrenatural, como si realmente aquellas estructuras de piedra fueran realmente reptiles con vida. Todo estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, denotando que hacía mucho tiempo que ese lugar no había sido utilizado. Nadie había pisado aquél suelo de piedra en siglos. Sólo unas raras huellas eran la prueba fehaciente de que alguien más había irrumpido aquella recámara antes o al mismo tiempo que ellos. Era extraño, porque parecían ser huellas humanas que luego desaparecían como si algo se hubiera arrastrado por ellas.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del viento, que afuera agitaba las copas de los árboles y el suave aleteo del cuervo que, Albus se fijó, se encontraba posado sobre lo que parecía ser la cabecera de una gran cama con dosel y que los miraba con fijeza, un comportamiento extraño para un animal como ese. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su escrutinio, algo raro había o mejor dicho… no había. Ellos eran los únicos en la habitación, esta sólo estaba habitada por muebles de diseño muy antiguo, de estilo gótico propio de la Edad Media. Además de la enorme cama, había lo que parecía ser un escritorio lleno de pergaminos muy antiguos llenos de polvo y telarañas, e incluso un poco más alejado de la habitación, había lo que parecía ser una especie de trono.

—¿Qué es eso?—la voz de Scorpius resonó en las paredes de piedra.

Albus se fijó en lo que señalaba su amigo. Algo resaltaba más de lo normal en la habitación, un espejo enorme y dorado que lucía imponente y era lo único que no estaba lleno de polvo en la habitación. Era como si alguien lo hubiera limpiado hacía poco tiempo. Su marco tenía intrincadas formas, que formaban una especie de frase con un idioma que no reconocía.

«_Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse._»

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué hacía un espejo de esos en un lugar como aquél?

—El Espejo de Oesed.— Albus respondió con lo que parecía un susurro, Scorpius había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para oírle, pero aun así eso no resolvía su pregunta. ¿Qué era aquello?

—¿El qué cosa?—repitió incrédulo, pero Albus no pareció hacerle caso.

Era obvio que su amigo pelinegro sabía sobre aquél extraño artefacto, por eso no pudo dejar de fruncir el ceño cuando Albus siguió mirándolo como embelesado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerle ver lo estúpidos que parecían sin hacer nada, una briza helada pareció atravesar la alcoba. Las antorchas titilaron, mientras cambiaban de color a un rojo sangre. Scorpius soltó una maldición por lo bajo, debía de estar acercándose la hora del ritual, pero si así era, entonces, ¿dónde estaba la bruja? Mientras fijaba su vista en los alrededores sacó su varita, en estado de alerta, algo le hacía sentir que no estaban del todo solos en aquel lugar. A excepción, claro, del pajarraco negro que tenía sus ojos siniestros posados en los suyos, parecía como si lo estuviera desafiando e incluso se divirtiera por saber algo que claramente ellos no sabían.

Algo se movió en la cama. Lo que era imposible, teniendo en cuenta de que esta estaba vacía.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó en voz alta. De inmediato se sintió estúpido.

Una risita musical pero siniestra inundó el lugar. Para sorpresa de Scorpius, Albus seguía mirando hacia el espejo y no había dado signos de percatarse de aquél ruido. Su mejor amigo parecía estar en un trance.

—¿Crees que lo que muestra sea real?—Scorpius pegó un respingo, la voz de Albus parecía cavernosa, incluso lejana. Algo realmente no andaba bien con él—. Papá me habló una vez del espejo, dijo que le había mostrado a sus padres, pero… me pregunto…— el chico avanzó hasta detenerse frente a su reflejo—, ¿lo que muestra será de verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó algo confundido, a pesar de que lo que Albus decía no tenía mucha coherencia para él, intentó imitarle y hacer caso omiso a la risa que había escuchado. Ahora tenía su atención fija en su amigo.

Los ojos verdes de Albus brillaron con intensidad al verse reflejado en aquél mítico espejo. Se veía un poco más grande, sus padres le miraban con orgullo, podía ver que sus hermanos habían sido relegados a otro lugar, sólo importaba él. Le ofrecían regalos, la nueva _FlyBus_ para él solo porque era un prodigio en la escoba. Había sido nombrado como el nuevo Capitán del Equipo de Gryffindor, convirtiéndose en el más joven de la historia de Hogwarts en lograrlo. James y Lily lo miraban con admiración y respeto, se inclinaban ante él como si fuera un superior. Mientras que el resto de su familia lo miraba con gran atención, nadie parecía querer hacerle bromas pesadas, ni meterse con él. Era un héroe. Nunca había visto nada igual, se sentía maravillado, su propia familia lo miraba a él como miraban a sus padres, o mejor dicho, como miraban a Harry Potter…

—¡Ah, sí!—una hermosa voz le habló al oído, era suave y frágil, pero se sentía fuerte y potente, como un rayo que acaricia el cielo en medio de la calma para anunciar la llegada de una tormenta—. Apuesto que vivir en la sombra de tu padre es un peso inigualable…

Albus frunció el ceño al ver que su reflejo volvía a encogerse, pero reconoció en él a su yo de unos seis años. No se encontraba solo, estaba rodeado de un montón de gente, reconoció el lugar como el _Caldero Chorreante_. Recordaba aquél día, había sido su cumpleaños número seis. Tía Hannah, la esposa del Profesor Longbottom, se encontraba dando los últimos retoques al pastel de su cumpleaños, lo habían preparado entre su abuela y su madre, pero en el camino se había estropeado el decorado un poco, por lo que Hannah, Ginny y Molly trataban de salvarlo. James lo miraba con burla desde la mesa en donde estaban sentados.

—No vas a tener cumpleaños—le dijo con malicia—. No podrán salvar el pastel y luego nadie recordará para qué nos reunimos.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños!— exclamó indignado, ¿por qué su hermano decía esas cosas?

—Bien podría ser un día cualquiera, fíjate… Lily incluso tiene más regalos que tú.

Era cierto, su pequeña hermana había logrado que, en su excursión al Callejón Diagon, le compraran varias cosas, entre ellas la pequeña escoba de juguete que el propio Albus había tenido la ilusión de tener para su cumpleaños y que sus padres alegaron que el Tío Charlie le iba a regalar algo así. Vaya chasco se llevó cuando su enorme tío se había presentado hacía unos minutos cargando sólo la miniatura de un galés verde. ¡Él también había querido una escoba, no un dragón de juguete!

James sonrió nuevamente, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de molestar a su hermano menor.

—Lo mejor será cuando no puedan salvar al pastel…

—No es cierto.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su hijo mayor y revolverle el pelo, en un gesto cariñoso.

—Espero que te estés portando bien, campeón—le susurró, aunque Albus lo escuchó con atención.

—De lujo papá—sonrió James.

Cuando su padre se hubo alejado sus ojos azules se toparon con los verdes de Albus que le miraban cuestionándolo.

—He quedado con papá de que me comportaría, así me llevará a su trabajo el viernes que viene.

Albus palideció. ¡Se suponía que lo iba a llevar a él, no a James! De inmediato se levantó de la mesa y trastabilló con la silla. No era justo que le hicieran eso, no a él. Tan abstraído estaba en su mente que en su intento por huir de su hermano se tropezó con Hannah quien llevaba su pastel en las manos, mismo que salió volando por los aires. Albus sólo atinó a escuchar las carcajadas. Estaba bañando de pies a cabeza con crema y restos del pastel de chocolate. Sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

La escena cambió rápidamente para formar una que reconocía como unos días más tarde después de su cumpleaños. Iba de la mano de su padre caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, a su lado, para su disgusto, también iba James, que no dejaba de preguntarle cosas a su padre. Albus iba callado mirando todo con gran atención.

—¿Y en el atrio fue donde ocurrió lo de Dumbledory y Vol-Voldemar?

Harry rio, James no podía pronunciar bien los nombres de aquellos magos. Albus rodó los ojos, él tenía seis años y podía pronunciarlos perfecto.

—Dumbledore y Voldemort—le corrigió Harry—. Sí, ellos pelearon en el atrio…

—¡Potter!—un mago se detuvo a saludar a su padre, era un hombre alto y calvo.

—Así que estos son los mini-Potter—rio el hombre.

—James y Albus—los presentó Harry—. Él es Charles Montgomery, del Departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¡Excelente!—sonrió James—¿Usted es quien dice si los animales de Hagrid son peligrosos?

Los dos adultos rieron.

—Algo así—le respondió Montgomery, los ojos oscuros del mago se posaron sobre los de Albus—. Y el pequeño Albus está muy callado…—señaló—. Se parece mucho a su padre, ¿esperaremos grandes cosas de ti, pequeño Potter?

Albus tragó en seco, no le gustaba cómo lo estaba viendo aquél hombre. Como si esperara que hiciera algo extraordinario en cualquier momento.

Nuevamente la escena cambió, se reconoció a sí mismo de nueve años. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante jugando a las escondidas mientras los adultos charlaban en el salón. Era el cumpleaños de Neville, por lo que no era nada extraño que estuvieran celebrando. Albus se había escondido debajo de una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Pensaba que nadie lo iba a descubrir, hasta que alguien se sentó en ella.

Una bruja de tez broncínea y ojos verdes lo miró con curiosidad al descubrirlo debajo de su mesa.

—Eres el hijo de Harry Potter—la mujer tenía un extraño acento, pero su voz era agradable.

Albus sólo asintió.

—Esperemos ver grandes cosas de ti…

Los ojos verdes de la mujer refulgieron en la penumbra que se había alzado repentinamente, la voz dulce y suave seguía haciendo eco, como el dulce murmullo de una caricia. Albus solamente podía ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz.

—Albus Severus Potter—susurró una segunda voz, aterciopelada y fría como la noche.

La mirada de la mujer se convirtió en una llama verde que crepitaba suavemente sobre una antorcha. Albus se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, parecía ser una recámara muy similar a la que había visto con Scorpius… ¿pero cuándo?

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo era iluminada por el fuego verde que salía de la antorcha, pero aun así eso no impidió que Albus se diera cuenta que no estaba solo. Había gente que lo rodeaba a él y a la antorcha. Sólo una figura parecía sobresalir de aquel extraño grupo de personas. Las sombras hacían que se viera un tanto más alta que el resto del grupo, pero Albus pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer que llevaba una especie de corona con cuernos. Sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a descender. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

—Albus…—le volvió a llamar—. Al fin nos encontramos.

—¿Q-quién… quién es usted?—el pelinegro lamentó que su voz sonara temblorosa, puesto que a penas y pronunció aquella pregunta un murmullo que sonaba a burla se escuchó de entre el resto de las figuras presentes, como un cántico siniestro que bailaba al son de las llamaradas verdes que iluminaban el lugar.

—Tú sabes quién soy.

¿Por qué parecía que la voz le susurraba directamente en el oído? Se sentía extraño, como si su cuerpo se estuviera convirtiendo en hielo puro, como la misma voz de aquella mujer.

—No, no lo sé.

La figura avanzó lentamente hacia la luz. Los ojos de Albus se abrieron de par en par. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer, vestida en una vestimenta típica medieval con colores dorados y negros, enormes perlas y brillantes adornaban su largo vestido. La cabellera negra la tenía peinada de tal forma que parecía tener una corona con cuernos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su rostro, parecía de porcelana blanca. Sus ojos negros como la noche brillaban con intensidad.

—Muchos me conocen como _La Dama del Lago_, la ninfa que le otorgó al legendario Rey Arturo su espada _Excalibur_—Albus estaba extrañado, los labios rojos de la mujer no se habían movido para nada, pero sabía que era ella quien le hablaba—, en mis épocas de estudiante de Hogwarts me llamaban por el nombre que mis padres me otorgaron al nacer…

Albus lo recordó.

—Viviane Arachne—susurró.

Una risa maléfica resonó en la habitación haciendo titilar la llamarada verde, cuyo color comenzaba a cambiar a un rojo intenso como la sangre.

—Prefiero Nimue, si no te molesta—esta vez la mujer movió los labios—, aborrezco el nombre que me dieron de nacimiento, por eso me bauticé con uno que sabía que pasaría a la historia.

—Tú eres la asesina de Merlín—la interrumpió Albus.

Los ojos oscuros de Nimue refulgieron con odio.

—Él y sus descendientes son la causa de que este encerrada en este lugar.

—¿Por qué has atacado a niñas inocentes?

Nimue sonrió con malicia.

—¿Te refieres a tus primas?

Sorprendentemente de entre las sombras Albus escuchó los gritos de sus primas Molly, Dominique y Rose, lo llamaban a gritos, pero no podía distinguir desde qué lugar.

—¡Molly, Dom, Rose!— exclamó a viva voz—¿Dónde las tienes que les has hecho?

La bruja volvió a reír, mientras las otras figuras la imitaban emitiendo un coro de voces siniestras.

—¿Sabes Albus Potter? Creo que tú y yo no somos tan distintos…—Albus la miró sin comprender—. Mi madre era una bruja excepcional, ella hizo muchas cosas para el Ministerio de Magia, trabajaba incluso como una de las damas de compañía de la Reina Ginevra. Todos me comparaban con ella…

Albus tragó en seco.

—Era de esperarse que yo siguiera sus pasos, pero ¿realmente podría vivir a la sombra de ella?—Nimue comenzó a caminar en círculos, como si se tratara de un tiburón que asecha a su presa—. Cuando entré en Hogwarts me di cuenta que para triunfar debía trabajar muy duro, debo de admitir que al principio era una de las alumnas más débiles, pero resaltaba por mi astucia e inteligencia. Aunque Morgana LeFay y el tonto de Emrys Merlín parecían opacarme.

»El propio Salazar Slytherin fue quien se dio cuenta de mi gran potencial, de la pérdida y el desperdicio que supondría que me dejase educar por las tonterías que enseñaban Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw. Los cuatro fundadores habían empezado el proyecto de Hogwarts de una manera ambiciosa, como para que Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor se olvidaran de que lo que importaba era que aprendiéramos cosas de verdad, no los disparates que enseñaban en las clases. Fue recién en mi segundo año que Slytherin me acogió como a una de sus alumnas favoritas, lamentaba que el tonto sombrero de Gryffindor no me hubiera puesto en su Casa, pero no era la única que se encontraba recibiendo clases de los propios fundadores, Merlín había logrado ingeniárselas para que los cuatro le inculcaran en cada área de la magia. Morgana LaFey había estado celosa de mí desde ese momento, ya que Merlín parecía estar interesado en lo que yo hacía—Nimue sonrió con malicia, como si disfrutara mucho de aquello—. Para mi tercer año, ella y yo nos habíamos hecho rivales. Ella sabía que yo era peligrosa, muchas veces intentó advertirle a Merlín pero mientras más le advertía, él menos le creía. Creo que fue por una de esas discusiones que ellos se juraron una enemistad eterna. Curioso si piensas que después LeFay y yo nos hicimos aliadas a una causa común que Slytherin nos había enseñado. Los Walpurgis fueron creados desde el comienzo de los tiempos, siempre han buscado un momento justo para poder llevar a cabo el plan supremo de la supremacía de la magia por sobre todas las cosas y de la destrucción de lo mundano de aquellos que no poseen don alguno.

—¿Cómo lograste regresar después de tantos años?—quiso saber Albus.

—Tengo fieles sirvientes, los conocerán a su debido tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Quiero que la magia tenga un lugar único en el mundo, que los muggles y sangre sucias desaparezcan.

—¿Por qué?

Nimue soltó una risa que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

—Pequeño Potter—soltó Nimue, mientras se colocaba delante de él. Albus sintió temor al ver los ojos negros de la bruja, parecía estar viendo el mismo abismo—, ¿qué sentirías tú, si tu padre se tuviera que rebajar a ver cómo matan a tu madre por hacer brujería? ¿Y si tuviera que mentir sobre tu paradero u ocultarte por sentir vergüenza por que no eres como él?

Albus se estremeció al pensar en todas aquellas personas que lo miraban como si esperaran que fuera una réplica de su padre. Recordó cada momento en el que había quedado relegado entre todos sus primos, entre su propio mejor amigo…

—Así es—rio Nimue—. No somos tan distintos, ¿a qué no?

—¿Q-qué es… qué es este lugar?—intentó cambiar de tema.

—Esta ha sido la morada a la que Merlín me condenó. El tonto no se dio cuenta de que yo también tenía algo preparado para él. Es una lástima que su preciosa esposa y su heredera no hubieran desaparecido como él. Ellas son las culpables del fracaso de Mordred. Si ellas no hubieran huido el Caldero habría pasado a manos del Amo de la Muerte… mi querido Mordred.

¿Amo de la Muerte? Albus sintió que había escuchado eso en algún lado.

—Sólo él, Amo de la Muerte y Heredero del Inframundo, podría controlar el Caldero para nuestro propósito…

Un murmullo de aprobación se alzó de entre las sombras.

—Pero muy pronto, muy pronto mi querido Albus, pronto regresaré y lograré regresarlo a la vida.

—Nadie puede volver de la muerte—le aseguró.

Nimue rio.

—Eres ingenuo, corazón. Yo logré regresar de la muerte en dos ocasiones. Sé de magia que está muy por encima de las estupideces que ahora les enseñan en Hogwarts.

Albus sintió un ligero retorcijón en el estómago, de pronto se sentía como un real inútil, no sabía Scorpius, ni siquiera cómo iba a poder deshacerse de la bruja. Todo estaba marchando mal muy mal. Sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente, mientras Nimue seguía inspeccionándolo con sus oscuros ojos.

—Únete a mí, Albus Severus y serás recompensado eternamente—le susurró gélidamente—. Lograrás ser incluso más poderoso que tu padre, ya no tendrás que competir con tus hermanos.

Sus ojos verdes se opacaron, ¿realmente podría adquirir todo eso? La bruja sonrió triunfante.

—Todo eso y más…—con un movimiento de su mano hizo que de las llamas surgieran una serie de imágenes, donde él se convertía realmente en el Héroe del Mundo, suplantando a su padre—, pero debes unirte a mí para lograrlo. De lo contrario… otro tomará tu lugar.

La figura de Scorpius surgió de entre las llamas, su rubio amigo se veía más grande. A su lado Harry Potter le felicitaba por algo. Albus sintió una punzada de celos, ¿por qué su padre miraba incluso con orgullo a Scorpius? ¡Tendría que ser a él a quien le mirase así!

—Siempre serás la sombra, Albus Severus, a menos de que me sigas…

—¡ALBUS, NO!—la voz de su mejor amigo resonó en la habitación, pero Albus no podía apartar la vista de las llamas, estas le estaban mostrando lo que sería su futuro, lo comprendía perfectamente.

Podía ver qué pasaría si no se unía a Nimue. ¿Sería capaz de relegar la gloria que por derecho le correspondía a un Potter para entregársela a un Malfoy? Por alguna extraña razón se sentía colérico, no quería que eso pasara, aunque sabía en el fondo que las intenciones de su mejor amigo no eran malas, ¿o sí?

—Atácalo y lo descubrirás—la suave voz de Nimue le susurró por última vez en el oído, para luego desaparecer por completo junto a las llamas y las sombras que Albus había estado viendo.

El ojiverde se volteó para mirar con dureza a Scorpius, quien estaba a su lado mirándole con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Después de todo, pese a que el rubio no había podido ver lo que Albus había visto dentro del espejo, había podido escuchar una parte, más cuando de entre las sombras de la habitación la voz gélida y de ultratumba de una mujer, a la que supuso que sería Nimue, se había alzado retumbando en las paredes de piedra de aquella vieja torre. Su amigo estaba en problemas, podía verlo en sus ojos. No eran del mismo verde que siempre, parecían muertos, opacos y con sed de algo que Scorpius mejor no quería ponerle nombre.

El pelinegro alzó su varita.

—¿Albus?

—¡Mátalo!—le ordenó Nimue.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Albus, Scorpius reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo, mirando con sorpresa a quien creía su mejor amigo. La maldición revotó contra uno de los muebles que estalló en mil pedazos. Scorpius le miró entre sorprendido y colérico. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

—Vamos Albus, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?

El chico no le respondió, simplemente volvió a apuntarle con su varita, mientras una extraña mueca de burla se dibujaba en su rostro haciéndolo lucir siniestro. Scorpius tragó en seco, algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

A unos kilómetros de distancia de la Torre, más precisamente en límite entre los Terrenos de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido, un grupo de gente se aglomeraba. Harry Potter estaba más nervioso que nunca, desde hacía dos horas que las chicas atacadas habían despertado avanzando hacia el bosque como en trance y que sus dos hijos junto con Scorpius Malfoy habían decidido seguirles el rastro. La mitad del cuartel de Aurores se encontraba ahí, ya que desde hacía más de hora y media que intentaban, sin ningún resultado, poder cruzar hacia el Bosque Prohibido, era como si una fuerza los rechazara, alejándoles por completo. A su lado Ron y Hermione intentaban idear cómo podían entrar en el Bosque, aunque sabía que los nervios de sus dos mejores amigos estaban tan crispados como los suyos, después de todo, Rose también había sido atacada por lo que Fred había logrado contarles.

Aún no podía salir del asombro en el que se encontró cuando el pequeño Fred apareció en plena Oficina de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia, exigiendo hablar con él. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar las noticias, hacía muchos años que no experimentaba el miedo que tenía en ese momento. ¿Cómo habían sido tan idiotas sus hijos como para querer enfrentarse con algo desconocido? Estaba siendo algo hipócrita, pero necesitaba no pensar en el riesgo en el que se encontraban. Sólo Merlín sabía el terror que se ahondaba en su ser al pensar en la posibilidad de que… ¡No! Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Ellos estaban bien, estaba seguro de eso.

—Potter—Harry dirigió su vista hacia el recién llegado Draco Malfoy, el hombre rubio que alguna vez había sido su rival en tiempos escolares, le miró con determinación—. Creo que sé cómo podemos entrar.

Ron Weasley, quien había estado absorto en sus pensamientos escuchando a Hermione recitar cada una de las posibilidades que tenían para poder rescatar a sus hijos, lo miró con sorpresa y enojo.

—¡Tú!—el pelirrojo avanzó hacia Draco con el semblante amenazador—¡Por culpa de tu hijo los nuestros están en problemas!

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio, Weasley? Creí que eras más lógico y razonable que esto.

Hermione le colocó una mano en el hombro a su marido, en un intento de detener el ataque que seguramente iniciarían. Ese no era el mejor momento para pelear. Algunos alumnos de séptimo se encontraban intentando ayudar a los Aurores y los Profesores, que se veían tan angustiados como ellos. La mayoría de los Weasley se encontraban ahí, otros habían decidido quedarse en el castillo protegiendo a los menores hasta que los Aurores pudieran determinar si era sensato que los mandaran a casa o no. Después de todo, para poder hacer uso del Expreso de Hogwarts debían pasar cerca del Bosque Prohibido y no querían que nadie resultara herido o desapareciera como las doce chicas, los dos Potter y el pequeño Malfoy. Sin duda causar una pelea en medio de ese ambiente sólo generaría más caos. Debían pensar en frío.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Malfoy?—le preguntó Hermione con la mayor amabilidad que podía. Aunque no quería dar una pelea, sentía que los viejos rencores de la Guerra estaban por salir dentro de ella. Necesitaba saber que su Rosie estaba bien.

—Esta cosa—señaló Draco hacia la especie de burbuja invisible que cubría el Bosque—, parece que sólo repele magia… ¿y si intentamos pasar sin nuestras varitas?

Harry lo contempló unos segundos. Aquello no era mala idea.

—¿Y con qué nos defenderemos?—preguntó Neville, quien había estado escuchando la conversación a unos metros de distancia.

Ron lo miró como aturdido.

—¿Realmente piensan que es buena idea?—soltó enojado—¿Y si todo esto es un plan para poder deshacerse de nosotros?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Créeme, Weasley, si hubiera querido deshacerme de ti, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

El rostro de Ron adquirió una peligrosa tonalidad púrpura.

—¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!—Luna Lovegood avanzaba por el amplio terreno a gran velocidad, detrás de ella un agitado Rolf intentaba seguirle el paso— ¡Jamás pensé que volveríamos a usarlas!—exclamó entre sorprendida y atemorizada mientras sacaba de su túnica de color verde eléctrico lo que parecía ser un galeón.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Han vuelto a atacar—informó Harry con seriedad—. Se han llevado a Rose y mis hijos han ido detrás de… lo que sea que está causando esto.

Luna miró con curiosidad al Bosque Prohibido.

—Algo no está bien—murmuró, sus ojos saltones se abrieron aún más cuando se fijaron en un punto en medio de los árboles—. Esto es magia muy avanzada…

—¿Haremos lo que propuse o seguiremos intentando ver a la nada?—preguntó Malfoy con un deje de desesperación.

Como ninguno de los presentes parecía prestarle atención, Draco Malfoy hizo lo único que creía que podía ser la solución. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó su varita en el húmedo pasto y avanzó con paso firme hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde los Aurores seguían lanzando hechizos sin conseguir ningún tipo de resultado. El rubio quiso rodar los ojos, ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo? Le sorprendía que el propio Harry Potter estuviera un poco "lento" en el asunto, pero igualmente no lo culpaba, después de todo guiarse por los impulsos les había costado mucho en el pasado. Tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento oscuro, Draco dio un paso hacia los primeros árboles que marcaban el inicio de aquel frondoso bosque. Sintió como si un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima. Fue una sensación que duró unos segundos pero que lo dejó sin aliento. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado, había pasado al otro lado de la barrera.

Afuera, Harry miró con sorpresa a Draco quien le miraba triunfante. Pero, pronto su rostro se transformó, ya no era sorpresa lo que había, sino terror. Esos escasos segundos fueron los que le indicaron a Draco que había hecho mal en no llevar su varita. De entre los árboles surgió una enorme acromántula.

—Demonios—maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que ahora, no podría pasar del otro lado. La barrera lo había atrapado.

La enorme araña blandía furiosamente sus pinzas, Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando con todo su ser que pudiera salir, no sólo él sino también los pequeños, con vida de aquél desastre.

—Albus, por favor—suplicó Scorpius mientras se escondía detrás del trono, era una suerte que este fuera de oro, sino también se hubiera partido como el resto del mobiliario.

—¡No lo escuches!—la gélida voz de Nimue resonaba en la cabeza de Albus, quien parecía estar luchando mentalmente consigo mismo.

Scorpius se asomó para ver como su amigo se desplomaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, ahogando un grito de desesperación.

—¡Albus!—Scorpius trató de acercarse a su amigo, cuando de la nada una enorme serpiente se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Apártate!—los ojos grises del rubio se abrieron de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba era la serpiente.

—¿Quién eres?—el animal siseó como si se estuviera riendo, para luego enroscarse en sí mismo, alcanzando una altura considerable. Ante los ojos de Scorpius apareció una figura encapuchada de negro, a la cual no pudo distinguirle el rostro.

—Mi fiel servidora—si el rubio pensaba que las sorpresas iban a terminar ahí, estaba equivocado. Al lado de Albus se encontraba parada una mujer ataviada en túnicas doradas, su rostro estaba marchito pero podía deducirse que antaño se había tratado de una mujer hermosa.

—Nimue—susurró, la mujer sonrió con placer.

—Es patético ver los esfuerzos que ponen ustedes y sus padres— el chico frunció el ceño ante la mención de los adultos, ¿dónde estaban? ¿A caso les había hecho algo? —. ¡Son muchas preguntas!

—¿Cómo…?

—Legeremancia—susurró la figura encapuchada.

—Querida, tendrás que ir a detenerles… estan causando muchos problemas—soltó Nimue con enojo.

La encapuchada se alejó sin decir una palabra, pero Scorpius vio con sorpresa como soltaba lo que parecía ser un medallón hecho de diamante. Las palabras del Fraile Gordo regresaron a su mente, y se abalanzó sobre el objeto. Nimue lo miraba furiosa, la figura ya se había alejado tan rápido como le había dado la orden, por lo que sólo estaban Nimue, Albus y él, o eso esperaba, puesto que sentía como si entre las paredes hubiera al menos una decena de personas más.

—Suéltalo—le ordenó la bruja.

—No—Albus chilló de dolor, era obvio que Nimue estaba utilizando algún tipo de magia para torturarle.

Scorpius vio como los ojos de la mujer se convertían en dos llamaradas al rojo vivo, en el espejo se reflejó una imagen que lo dejó sin aliento: su padre estaba por ser atacado por una enorme araña, se encontraba rodeado por fuego, por lo que le era imposible salir.

—¡No, papá!—gritó con terror el niño.

—¡Dame ese medallón y nadie saldrá herido!

Albus había recuperado un poco la conciencia, pero del dolor que había experimentado sentía la cabeza embotada como si una neblina se hubiera posado en su cerebro y le impidiera ver con claridad. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intentó recordar qué estaba pasando. La voz de su mejor amigo le devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Jamás!—gritó Scorpius.

El pelinegro sintió como recuperaba sus fuerzas poco a poco, por lo que pensando con más claridad llegó a la conclusión de que todo aquello era producto del espejo de Oesed, que sin duda estaba embrujado de alguna forma para que Nimue llevara a cabo sus propósitos, Buscó a tientas su varita, mientras Nimue se acercaba peligrosamente a Scorpius. Y lo más rápido que pudo, se incorporó apuntando con su varita al espejo.

—Déjalo en paz—soltó con odio cuando vio que la bruja tomaba a Scorpius por el cuello.

No le sorprendía darse cuenta que en realidad Nimue tenía un aspecto cadavérico, lo que confirmaba su teoría sobre el espejo.

—No te atreves—se mofó Nimue—, eres tan ingenuo que no te atreves.

Albus enarcó una ceja, ¿lo estaba retando? Sus hermanos sabían que si lo provocaban él siempre reaccionaría, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las cuales había temido ir a parar a Slytherin.

—¿Qué no?—sonrió Albus con cansancio—. Mírame… ¡_Diffindo_!

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez, Albus sólo reaccionó a tiempo para poder apartarse. El espejo se había quebrado, pero al mismo tiempo la torre parecía caerse a pedazos. La tierra tembló y logró que un par de piedras cayeran el techo haciendo añicos al espejo. Para espanto de Albus y de Scorpius, un grito parecido a un aullido inundó a la noche. Nimue se estaba despedazando, o al menos eso parecía.

—¡Malditos!—exclamó colérica— Juro que me vengaré de ustedes—sus ojos negros se posaron en los grises de Scorpius—. Esta vez tu familia no escapará…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más la mujer explotó en una nube de humo y polvo. La tierra se movió violentamente, por lo que ambos amigos tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar. Tomaron sus escobas y se lanzaron por la ventana al tiempo de que la torre se destruía en mil pedazos, sólo descendieron cuando vieron que la última piedra había caído.

—Scorpius… perdóname—soltó Albus de manera entrecortada—. Jamás fue mi intención tratar de herirte.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sabía.

Scorpius sonrió, aún tenía en la mano aquel extraño medallón, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que éste comenzaba a emitir destellos dorados y rojos. Sus ojos se fijaron en la Luna, el eclipse estaba por comenzar.

—¿Cómo es que aún no se despiertan?—preguntó alarmado el rubio.

Albus lo miró con preocupación. Sus ojos se posaron en la tumba que contenía a Rose, con algo de decisión tomó el medallón de la mano de su amigo y lo dirigió hacia aquél lugar. De inmediato esta se abrió. Rose se encontraba dormida, o al menos eso parecía.

—¡Rose!—exclamó Albus, intentando despertarla.

A su alrededor se alzó una neblina densa, una risa fría inundó el lugar, llegando de ningún lugar. Si no despertaban a las chicas, todo estaría perdido para siempre. La pregunta era, ¿cómo lo harían? Scorpius se desesperó intentando recordar todo lo que sabían sobre Nimue y los ataques, todo de alguna forma remitía a los cuentos de cuna que los muggles les leían a sus pequeños. Pero, ¿cómo despertar a doce chicas de una maldición que no tenía precedentes?

Afuera sus padres estaban luchando por abrirse paso en el Bosque, las defensas de Nimue habían caído, pero si no encontraban la forma de que el ritual de la Luna de Sangre no se llevara a cabo, entonces sí estarían perdidos, y quizás para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no está tan largo como el anterior, pero sin duda dará mucho de qué hablar. <em>

_¿Qué les ha parecido Nimue? Espero que no haya sido muy floja, pretendo que se note la diferencia entre ella y Voldemort, aunque realmente el peligro no venga directamente de ella en el futuro, sin duda es una de las villanas más crueles que he querido escribir (la de mi novela original es el triple, así que si sus críticas me van a ayudar no sólo con Nimue sino con la otra villana de mi otra historia –les prometo que en cuanto tenga algo de esa se las compartiré–). Le he dado incluso su discurso del típico villano, ya que todos siempre hablan antes de llegar a la acción, así que… es un paso muy importante. Realmente me pregunto, por qué siempre deberán explicar cosas en lugar de actuar *Los villanos del mundo me ruedan los ojos*._

_El final ha quedado en cliffie, ¿podrán despertarlas? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Cómo lo harán? Merlín, leer sus teorías va a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Prometo que ese capítulo será tierno, tranquilo y… ¿he dicho tierno?_

_Les aviso que he comenzado a editar cada capítulo de NG, así para Diciembre tienen una versión libre de errores para cuando lo relean. Eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado cosas, simplemente añadí diálogos o descripciones donde faltaban y mejoré algunas cosas que se me pasaron por alto (por ejemplo: en el capítulo del Callejón Diagon, Hugo aparece antes de que realmente esté en persona, error garrafal de mi parte -.-')._

_Un último regalo de mí para ustedes en mi cumple: el siguiente capítulo se llamará "_El León, el Fénix y la Rosa".

_Sin más me despido. ¡Un beso enorme!_

_ ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: _*leer con voz de locutor de radio*_ ¿Quieres saber cómo se imagina Aye a sus personajes? ¿Qué me dices de las casa de los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy? ¿Quisieras volver a ver el tráiler del fic? Todo esto y mucho más sólo en la fan-page "oficial" de Aye436. Para acceder sólo tienes que buscar en tu Facebook la palabra Aye436 y darle "me gusta", y a veces podrás interactuar con la autora en tiempo real… *_termina la voz en off* Lamento mis locuras, pero espero que les saquen una sonrisa. ¡Los leo pronto!


	19. El León, el Fénix y la Rosa

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, qué feo se siente saber que tardé añares (tres meses suelen volar), pero la justificación vale la pena. Mi vida sufrió una serie de cambios –que son de lo mejor– que han hecho que mi tiempo este acortado. Luego de años, sudor, lágrimas y cansancio por la búsqueda logré conseguir trabajo, ¡estoy muy contenta! Es una experiencia completamente nueva y… ¡genial! No puedo describirlo con palabras, aún no me la creo. Y bueno, eso ha consumido mucho mi tiempo, limitando mi tiempo, además de que mi compu ya no quería tener relación con Internet. Pero, ¡no temaís, mis queridos lectores! ¡Tengo nueva compu! Aún estoy tratando de entenderla, porque es muuuy distinta a la que tenía, pero sólo tengo que acostumbrarme y descubrir todos sus trucos (parece Hogwarts con tanta cosa que uno se pierde)._

_Bueno, espero que me hayan extrañado jajaja, nah, mentira. ¿Qué tal pasaron las fiestas? Apuesto a que no se esperaban a que los Reyes pasaran antes y les dejara este capítulo nuevo…, ¿no? Ok, dejaré de lado a mi loco _ego_ (está en crecimiento el pobre, pero debo alimentarlo un poco) y pasaré a responder las preguntas que han ido surgiendo sobre esta historia: _

**1. ¿El nuevo trio dorado, serán animagos registrados? Los animales que creo que serían buenos para ellos son el lobo, la leona y el hurón.**

R: Los Tres Mosqueteros de Gryffindor serán como los Merodeadores en su tiempo, es decir, animagos no registrados, al menos por un tiempo (después de todo Rose es hija de Hermione), pero pasará un rato largo para que esa "certificación" ocurra. Si las cosas marchan como espero en el segundo año ya tendrán su forma animaga, te agradezco las sugerencias de los animales, pero ya los tengo planeados para los tres, cada uno representa algo de su personalidad y eso es lo único que puedo decirte al respecto, ya que quiero que sea sorpresa.

**2. ¿Las Greengrass vivirán juntas el próximo año?**

R: No, pero compartirán parte de las vacaciones de verano juntas. Los Malfoy viven en Glastonbury y los Matheson vivirán por Surrey, sino es que en el Londres muggle, todo depende del trabajo de David (el cual está en proceso creativo).

**3. Tengo más una teoría que una pregunta, Nimue es la madrina de Mordred y Morgana es su madre, ¿por eso lo "quiere"?**

R: No, no es su madrina y Morgana no es la madre. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que hay muchas leyendas artúricas que interpretan que Morgana es la madre de Mordred quien nace como fruto de incesto. Si bien esas historias existen, no son las leyendas en las que me baso. Principalmente he tomado las más antiguas y las que provienen de las leyendas galesas, por no mencionar que la idea de incesto me hace rechinar los dientes aunque sé que en esas épocas era algo que podía llegar a ser normal. Aunque te adelanto de que sí hay un parentesco entre Mordred, Morgana y Arturo, pero no es el hijo de ambos. Por su parte, Nimue sólo conoció a Mordred de niño, como Salazar Slytherin para ella, Nimue fue la "mentora" de Mordred en algunos aspectos, ya que fue un mago con muchos poderes, superiores incluso a los del propio Merlín. No puedo dar más detalles porque de esto tratará _Legacy Tradition_.

**4. ¿Nimue ha querido o amado a alguien?**

R: Esto sí lo puedo contestar porque no tiene mucha relevancia en el aspecto de "uy, fue una relación que marcó al personaje", aunque no por ello es menos importante… Exacto, ella se enamoró de alguien: Sir Lancelot, el apuesto caballero de la Mesa Redonda, amante de la Reina Ginevra y esposo de la princesa Elaine de Corbien, pero esta historia es para _Legacy Tradition_, así que no puedo decir más nada.

**5. ¿Scorpius también está "maldito" y sólo puede tener un hijo?**

R: Habrá que ver. Un poco estas preguntas me provocan risa, espero no ofenderles, pero… ¡Tienen doce u once años! Aún no andan con las hormonas disparadas, así que déjenles disfrutar su adolescencia, jajaja. ¡Es broma! La magia de la sangre que corre por las venas de Scorpius es tema del fic que continua a este, así que no puedo develar mucho.

**6. ¿Cómo se llama la abuela de Scorpius?**

R: Trabajé en el nombre por meses y al fin creo que he dado con el nombre "oficial": _Branwen Angharad Sauveterre–Greengrass_, prefiere que le digan "_Wen_". El nombre completo tiene un significado particular y sería algo así como "el _cuervo hermoso más amado_", ella fue a Ravenclaw y es unos años más chica que Molly Weasley y unos años más grande que Lily Evans, así que conoció a las abuelas de los amigos de su nieto.

**7. Tengo una duda, ¿este año, el pentágono, es decir, Scorpius, James, Albus, Sean y Fred las salvan a las 12, o Viviane los agarra antes?**

R: Viviane "tomó" a las chicas antes de que el quinteto de locos (así los llamo yo jajaja) pudieran detenerla del todo, de hecho Rose fue la última de ahí la desesperación de los chicos. Ahora bien, sólo Albus y Scorpius son los que se enfrentan con Viviane para poder salvar a las niñas, ya verás lo que deberán de hacer,

**8. ¿La prima de Albus, Agatha, nunca se entera de qué son sus primos? Ella, por el lado de su abuela, ¿no obtiene también poderes como le pasó a Lily? ¡Sería genial! Me imagino a Petunia y a Vernon horrorizados.**

R: Agatha Dursley es una muggle común y corriente, pero sospecha que hay algo raro con sus parientes "_Los Potter_", de hecho sus celos para con Albus son porque presiente que esa rareza del chico es lo que hace que su papá (Dudley) sienta tanto cariño por el pequeño Potter. Confieso que yo también pensé que tal vez Agatha podría llegar a ser mágica, pero después de leer una declaración de JK diciendo que los hijos de Dudley no eran mágicos, desistí. Cabe destacar que en esa entrevista ella dijo que la magia murió por medio de la sangre de tío Vernon, o eso fue lo que explicó. La que sí irá a Hogwarts el próximo año es Dorea Matheson, la prima de Scorpius.

**9. ¿Vas a armar un fic para cada año? ¿Qué es eso de "LT"?**

R: Esta pregunta me la repiten bastante, así que va en negritas la respuesta: **¡Ese es el plan!** Planeo escribir los siete años, hasta ahora sólo tengo mentalizados cuatro, pero creo que mientras avance lograré tener los otros dos que me faltan. LT responde a las iniciales del fic que corresponde al segundo año: _Legacy Tradition_, o como sería en español "_El legado de tradición"_ o "_La Tradición del Legado_", ya que se tratará más que nada del legado de la familia de Scorpius, eso no quita que no veamos acción, conoceremos a los malos "malos", los que estuvieron detrás del "despertar" de Nimue, ya que buscan revivir a alguien mucho más poderoso que ella, pero Nimue es la "llave" para que puedan lograrlo.

**10. ¿Al final, surge el amor entre Scorpius y Rose? ¿Alguien se queda con Albus? ¡No lo dejes solito, pobre!**

R: Jajajaja, sí, este fic es Scorse o Scorose (ya ni sé cómo se escribe) a Albus le tocará alguien, ya verás. Sé que muchas lo quieren con Jane Ackerley, pero últimamente estoy pensando en alguien más y por lo que veo en mi cabeza el Albus de 16 años de mi cabeza me sonríe de manera aprobatoria y me guiña un ojo (porque sí, ya los tengo "imaginados" con 16 o 17 años, aunque aún no planeo las aventuras correspondientes a esos años).

_Bien, esas son las respuestas hasta ahora a todas sus dudas, espero haberlos dejado picados. Pueden mandar cualquier pregunta y la responderé en la medida que no de muchos spoilers (como ya han visto). _

_Es la hora de la mención honorífica de los lectores de esta locura, que me han expresado su apoyo y que la verdad se los agradezco de aquí al infinito y más allá:_

**_PottericaTwilighterVictoria _**(¡Hola, de nuevo! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, donde seguro le daré más de una respuesta a tus preguntas, hay mucha ternura garantizada así que aguas con los niveles de azúcar, que espero que no sean tan elevados como para dejarles en coma jajajaja. Después cuéntame qué te pareció ;-) ¡nos leemos!)**_, C. G. G. T. _**(¡Yo también quisiera una rana de chocolate en estos momentos! Jajaja, disculpa la tardanza, y espero que disfrutes del capítulo. ¡Estaré al pendiente de leerte de nuevo!)**_, Owl Brain _**(Lamento haber tardado tanto, así que espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes tanto como el resto, aún sigo asombrada que te lo hayas leído todo tan rápido, ¡eso amerita mil ranas de chocolate! Te abrazo cibernéticamente y te digo que espero tu comentario sobre este tardío capítulo. ¡Besos!), **_JosWeasleyC _**(Pues ya ves, hago acto de presencia luego de tres meses de ausencia… la magia de Merlín me removió mil cosas así que fue difícil lograr traerles este capítulo que ya lo tenía escrito desde Noviembre… osea, así de perdida estaba jajaja, ¡te leo pronto linda!)**_, DaughterOfAdes _**(¡Me alegra que hallas vuelto, ya extrañaba tus cometarios! Así que tal como prometí… aquí está el nuevo capítulo, el cual, desde ya te digo, tiene muchísimo del nuevo trío, pero también del trío primero XD. ¡Nos leemos pronto!)**_,_** **_Areli _**(¡Nueva lectora, bienvenida! Espero no haberte espantado con mi retraso, te paso a contestar el review: Estoy contenta con que te hayas enganchado con esta locura –no dejaré de llamarla así, porque realmente es lo que es XD–, y espero que sigas ahí a pesar de mi prolongada ausencia, trataré de que no vuelva a suceder. ¡Tienes teorías geniales!, ¿has pensado en seguir Adivinación? Serías muy buena sucesora de Trelawney ;-), te dejo leer el capítulo para que veas qué es lo que sucede, mientras estaré ansiosa por recibir tu comentario. ¡Besos!)**_, Pazz Weasley Potter_** (¡Lectora fantasma!, me alegra que te hayas sacado una cuenta, ya que espero leerte más seguido... créeme que estaré al pendiente de tus comentarios, un beso enorme y disculpa la tardanza!),**_ Arrudnim_ **(¡Qué bueno que te guste tanto esta historia! Tus teorías son geniales, no dudes que la calma que tiene Nimue es sólo una especie de "calma antes de la tormenta", habrá más de un villano en esta aventura, pero sólo uno será el malo, malo. Mucho más no me gustaría decir, porque sería dar spoilers XD, así que sólo te diré que espero leerte más seguido, ¡disfruta el nuevo capítulo!),**_ Yo8D_** (Ahora la que tardó fui yo :(, lo lamento! Igual, espero que este capítulo te guste, ¡nos leemos pronto!), **_Rosa Elena y Janet _**_(quienes siempre me mandan tuits y comentarios, son geniales)__**, **__y por supuesto a __**todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero tienen tanta pena como el Fraile Gordo y desaparecen del ciberespacio a la hora de querer dejar un review XD**_

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos! *Me aclaro la voz y apuntando con mi varita hacia mi pantalla digo:*_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

**_Dsiclaimer:_**_ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>EL LEÓN, EL FÉNIX Y LA ROSA<strong>

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente aquello era tan bizarro como el hecho de que una acromántula hubiera decidido salir a "jugar" a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Nunca las arañas se habían comportado así. Harry sólo recordaba una vez en la que las hijas del legendario Aragog habían decidido abandonar su madriguera, cuando Voldemort les había ofrecido la oportunidad de alimentarse con los cuerpos de los que perecieran en la Guerra. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar aquellas imágenes.

—¡No hagas nada estúpido, Malfoy!—le avisó al rubio que estaba trepado en uno de los árboles.

Cuando Draco se hubo dado cuenta del peligro en el que estaba su reacción fue casi instintiva, se trepó con la misma agilidad de un gato sobre el tronco de aquél enorme árbol. Lo que no había calculado era que la misma araña podía trepar, por eso ahora se encontraba en un gran problema, ya que el enorme arácnido lo había seguido. Sus enormes pinzas chasqueaban en un sonido aberrante. Había sido un completo idiota al dejar su varita y adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Debía de haber escuchado la sugerencia que la Lunática de Ravenclaw tenía para darles, pero ¡no! Su orgullo y la necesidad por sacar a su hijo de aquél peligro lo habían arrojado a estar en aquella situación cual damisela en apuros en el momento menos oportuno.

—¡_Arania Exumai_!—para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el hechizo atravesó la barrera invisible que se suponía que se alzaba en el límite del Bosque Prohibido—. ¡Malfoy, te sugiero que bajes de ahí en este momento!—Luna Lovegood había logrado que la acromántula su bajara del árbol.

Se asombraron aún más cuando la chica rubia avanzó con paso decidido hasta el lugar de la barrera. A pesar de llevar su varita y la de Draco Malfoy, no salió expedida por los aires como lo habían hecho los Aurores y Profesores que habían intentado hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué estan esperando?—preguntó algo irritada la mujer— ¡Ayúdenme!

Harry salió de su asombro y se unió a Luna en la batalla por mantener alejadas a las Acromántulas que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. Sin duda la primera había sido sólo una especie de advertencia.

—La barrera cayó hace unos momentos—le informó Luna cuando llegó a su lado—, es obvio que lo que sea que la levantó ha decidido liberarla o ha muerto.

—En el lugar a donde se dirigieron mis hijos, ¿crees que estén pasando por lo mismo que nosotros?—quiso saber, Luna era la única de los presentes que podía garantizarle un poco de paz mental en ese aspecto, después de todo su rubia amiga era la esposa del nieto de Newt Scamander, el mejor biólogo que había existido en el mundo mágico, por no mencionar que en sus años de estudiante como alumna de Ravenclaw había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando los animales fantásticos del Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid.

—No lo sé Harry, pero esto se está volviendo muy bizarro. Es como si algo las estuviera controlando—señaló—. Fíjate en la forma en la que mueven las tenazas y sus patas traseras, es como si fueran las marionetas de un titiritero invisible. Por un breve segundo Harry tuvo el fugaz recuerdo de un episodio en su cuarto año como alumno en Hogwarts, donde su supuesto profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (se trataba de un impostor, uno de los seguidores más fieles de Lord Voldemort, Barty Crouch Jr., quien había tomado el lugar de Ojo Loco Moody para poder cumplir las órdenes de su amo en un plan por matar al propio Harry) había utilizado a una araña para demostrar lo que sucedía cuando se le aplicaba una maldición imperdonable a un ser vivo, especialmente los efectos de la Maldición Imperius, a la que había sometido luego a cada uno de sus alumnos, para prepararlos, tal vez de manera consciente, para la guerra que se les avecinaba.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—la voz de Ron los distrajo, el pelirrojo se encontraba muy pálido—. ¡Parece que se estuvieran multiplicando!

Draco Malfoy llegó al lado de Luna Lovegood, quien le extendió su varita. El rubio hizo una mueca de agradecimiento y se unió en la batalla junto con el resto de los magos que trataban de mantener a raya a las Acromántulas. Sólo esperaba que su esposa no hubiera escuchado aquello por lo que estaban pasando, ya había sido una suerte retenerla en su casa tras decirle que Scorpius había decidido irse de excursión con los hijos de Harry Potter por el Bosque Prohibido, de sólo recordar su expresión de furia cuando la obligó a quedarse en su casa hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que dentro de poco podría llegar a hacer acto de presencia, más si, como había escuchado decir a Potter, se había puesto en contacto con la esposa del pelinegro.

Pronto el linde del Bosque se inundó con las voces de los magos adultos tratando de apartar a los arácnidos. Todos estaban tan concentrados en su tarea que no se percataron de la mujer que los miraba con fijeza desde las ramas de uno de los árboles más alejados. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con diversión perversa. Nimue podía haber fracasado aquella vez, pero ella se encargaría de que todo siguiera el curso que debía. El Rey del Mal debía despertar de su sueño. Tal vez tardaran un par de años, pero la profecía se cumpliría, ellos se encargarían de que así fuera.

La luz de la Luna le daba un aspecto etéreo al lugar, las ruinas de lo que había sido la torre de Nimue se encontraban apiladas en el centro dándole un aspecto milenario. Aunque el ambiente se encontraba calmo, el viento fresco y los ataúdes de piedra destapados le daban un aire tétrico a aquél extraño paisaje, lo único que le aportaba color eran las intensas melenas del color del fuego que tenían las doce niñas durmientes. Sólo los dos chicos de Gryffindor eran los únicos que se movilizaban por el lugar aportándole vida a aquél calmo paraje.

—Es inútil—murmuró con cansancio Albus. Ya habían intentado de todo para despertar a las chicas (incluso les habían mojado la cara con un poco del agua de una especie de estanque que había bordeado lo que antes había sido la Torre de Nimue), pero nada parecía hacerlas reaccionar.

Scorpius miraba fijamente a Rose, era como si el rubio estuviera esperando que su prima pelirroja se incorporara de golpe y les dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Para colmo de males, James seguía en la misma posición. Se sentía cansado, como si le hubieran extraído toda la energía que poseía, además de que el fresco de la noche se le impregnaba en los huesos a causa del sudor en el que estaba bañado. No quería pensar en el riesgo de que sus primas y su hermano no despertaran, menos aún en la culpa que le carcomía el interior como un gusano que va degustando una fruta madura, pero no era tiempo de pensar en aquello, debía enfocar sus escasas energías en su problema principal: despertar a las chicas, el Eclipse aún no terminaba y aquello podía tener un final desastroso si no se apresuraban. Tenía que haber una solución, pero ¿cuál era?

—Hay… hay una opción, algo que no hemos intentado—la voz de su amigo surgió como un susurro lastimero, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharlo.

—¿Cuál?

El rubio se removió algo inquieto, todo llevaba a esa teoría descabellada que tenía. Después de todo, la única conexión existente entre Nimue y los ataques eran la forma en la que se vinculaban con los cuentos de cuna de los muggles. Su abuela Wen siempre le había leído esas historias cuando los visitaba a ella y al abuelo Hyperion en su casa en Francia, cuando era más chico. Parecía otra vida en ese momento.

—Normalmente en los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan con que el hechizo se rompe por un beso de amor verdadero—explicó Scorpius.

Albus lo miró con sorpresa, ¿realmente estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?

—¿Qué cosa?—soltó algo alterado.

—Alguien tiene que besar a una de las chicas.

—A las únicas a las que conozco son a mis primas, muchas gracias Scor, pero creo que esta vez patinaste y mal. ¡Sería incesto!— exclamó con pánico y asco— ¡Jamás besaré a mis primas!

—Al…

—¿¡Sabes la humillación por la que pasaría!? —su voz sonó unas octavas más aguda.

—Al…

—¡Yo ya besé a una rana asquerosa, no pienso caer en el juego dos veces!

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—¡Albus!—su amigo se calló momentáneamente, en sus ojos verdes podía ver que quería seguir discutiendo—¿Me vas a dejar hablar?—el aludido soltó un bufido y asintió—. Bien, lo que decía antes de que me interrumpieras era que _alguien _debía de darles un beso. La… la cuestión es que… tiene que ser de amor, ¿sabes? Según esos libros locos eso es lo único que funciona. Se supone que la magia más poderosa es el amor, y esas cosas…— ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo? Sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero ¿realmente había otra opción? Suspiró derrotado, debían de intentarlo—. Prométeme una cosa, Al.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el pelinegro algo dudoso.

—Que jamás le dirás a Rose lo que he hecho.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo, Scorpius se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirroja durmiente. Era demasiado cliché, lo había escuchado y leído cientos de veces, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. ¿Por qué en los cuentos de hadas no contaban esa parte? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Estaba a punto de besar a una chica, su mejor amiga. Algo adentro de su estómago se removió ante el prospecto. Debía de ser valiente, debía de probar que no era un Malfoy común y corriente, debía probar que su teoría era real y despertar a todas las chicas… Mejor no pensaba más, sentía algo de vértigo. Armándose de valor se inclinó aún más sobre Rose.

A la escasa luz de la Luna su amiga se veía frágil, como una muñeca hermosa de porcelana obligada a dormir eternamente. Sus rizos rojos emitían un brillo opaco que podía ser comparado con el de un fuego vivo que llameaba sobre la sucia piedra de aquél extraño ataúd. Podía ver el camino de pecas pequeñas que se formaban en su rostro atravesando sus pómulos y su nariz. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, cerró los ojos y continuó acercándose hasta sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de su amiga contra los suyos. Una especie de cosquilleo lo inundó haciendo que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, se sintieran cálidas. Era una sensación sumamente extraña.

Una briza cálida se levantó del suelo, haciendo que Scorpius se incorporará de inmediato. Algo en su bolsillo lo estaba quemando.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó alarmado al ver como el diamante que le habían robado a Nimue comenzaba a emitir una luz brillante desde su interior. Unas figuras se dibujaron en lo que parecía ser fuego. Un león, un fénix y una rosa que lograron atravesar aquella piedra irrompible. Scorpius la dejó caer al suelo al tiempo en que esta explotaba en una nube de polvo brillante.

Un rumor de voces lo sacó de su asombro. ¡Lo habían logrado! Albus lo miró con alegría.

—¡Rose!—exclamaron los dos al ver que la pelirroja habría sus ojos azules.

A Scorpius no le importó como quedaría delante de su amigo, y en un acto que seguro escandalizaría a su madre por su poca caballerosidad y poco acto de galantería, se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

La pelirroja se puso rígida, pero luego de un rato pareció reaccionar cuando otro par de brazos más la rodearon.

—¡Estás viva!—murmuró Albus con felicidad.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?—preguntó molesta, intentando deshacerse del fuerte agarre de sus dos mejores amigos quienes estaban en serios problemas, ¿cómo se habían atrevido a petrificarla? Ya verían los dos cuando se lo dijera a tía Ginny, seguramente…

—¿Albus, Scorpius?— la voz de James los distrajo.

El pelinegro se separó de inmediato para abrazar a su hermano.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡lo han logrado!— James los miró contento.

Fue entonces que Rose reparó en dónde estaban. Aquello parecía un enorme claro que había sido azotado por un terremoto. A su alrededor un murmullo de voces iba en alza, fue así como divisó a sus dos primas mayores, Molly y Dominique. Ambas estaban ataviadas por un extraño vestido blanco y una corona de rosas del mismo color. La miraron con sorpresa.

—Todo ha terminado—murmuró Scorpius.

Rose sabía que no tendría los detalles de inmediato pero pudo deducir que _algo_ las había arrastrado a todas las pelirrojas hasta ahí. Y habían sido Albus y Scorpius los que habían logrado acabar con ese _algo_.

—¡Estan en serios problemas, ambos!—les regañó divertida.

Albus y Scorpius rieron. Los dos se dirigieron una mirada de entendimiento. Aquella aventura sin duda los había marcado de por vida.

—Vamos—les apremió Molly, quien con Nina Lynch estaba ayudando al resto de las chicas—, regresemos a casa.

—¡Qué extraño!—soltó Luna Lovegood, las Acromántulas se estaban alejando una por una.

Ron parecía aliviado. No le gustaba tener que lidiar con esas criaturas, pero lo hacía por salvar a su pequeño retoño. De sólo pensar en que podría llegar a perderla era capaz de matar al heredero de Aragog o a un basilisco de ser necesario.

—Se alejan—murmuró Draco, quien también miró extrañado a las arañas.

El aire había comenzado a entibiarse, era como si la primavera estuviera dándole paso al verano. El Bosque se veía tranquilo y no se agitaba como antes. En el cielo, la Luna estaba dando paso al astro Sol, con lo que a su alrededor todo comenzó a aclararse.

Algunos de los Aurores habían recibido rasguños, pero ninguno estaba herido con gravedad. Desde adentro del Castillo podían percibir las miradas curiosas de los alumnos valientes que habían decidido pasar la noche en vela hasta que alguien les llevara noticias sobre lo que pasaba. Harry Potter frunció el ceño. Todo parecía estar en calma, pero aun así no dejaba de estar alerta. Debían encontrar a sus hijos, hacía horas que estaban desaparecidos. Rogaba a Merlín que ambos estuvieran bien.

—¡Harry, mira!—la voz asombrada de Neville Longbottom le hizo dirigir su mirada en la dirección en que su viejo amigo señalaba.

De entre los árboles surgieron las chicas pelirrojas, parecían haber estado caminando por horas, cerrando el desfile iban Molly, una chica que Harry no reconoció, Dominique, Rose, Albus, James y Scorpius.

—¡Rosie!—la voz de Ron y Hermione resonó al unísono. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre su hija quien les sonreía con cariño y vergüenza por la extraña muestra de afecto.

—Avisen a Madame Sherrington—pidió Harry a uno de los Aurores que se encontraban más cerca, para luego correr en dirección a sus hijos— ¡Albus, James!

Los chicos corrieron a su encuentro, para luego abrazarse.

—¡Estan en serios problemas jovencitos!—les regañó— Nos dieron un susto muy grande a mí y a su madre.

James hizo una mueca.

—Lo sentimos, papá—soltaron los dos apenados.

Harry suspiró.

—Igualmente, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se encontraron con los de su progenitor, mientras caminaban en silencio hacia Hogwarts había tenido mucho miedo sobre lo que su padre pudiera decirle. ¿Qué diría cuando le contara lo que había pasado con Nimue y el Espejo de Oesed? Tenía miedo de que su padre nunca lo mirara igual. Sus dudas momentáneamente lo abandonaron al verse reflejado en los ojos verdes de Harry. Tan iguales a los suyos. Tan cargados de preocupación por sus dos hijos.

A unos metros de distancia, Draco Malfoy abrazaba a su hijo.

—Por un momento temí perderte, campeón—susurró el hombre.

Scorpius sabía que su padre no mentía. Había pocas cosas en la vida a las que Draco temía, pero ver una de esas materializarse le había replanteado muchas cosas. Tenía que hablar seriamente con su hijo, pues algo en su fuero interno le decía que esa no sería la primera vez que ocurriría algo así. Por eso, esperó a que todos fueran revisados por la Enfermera, algunas de las chicas debieron recibir un tratamiento para clamar sus nervios, pero después de eso nadie había sufrido muchos daños.

Albus y Scorpius eran los únicos que tenían más golpes y rasguños que el resto, pero eso era porque ambos se habían visto en medio del derrumbe de aquella extraña Torre. Harry había podido comprobar lo que sus hijos y el rubio relataron unas horas después, cuando mandó a que un grupo de sus mejores Aurores hicieran una inspección de la zona, especialmente para poder determinar qué tipo de magia se había estado utilizando en aquél lugar.

—Era una especie de arpía o bruja maligna—contó Albus—. Sé que suena increíble pero es verdad. Viviane Arachne.

—Nimue, así es como se hace llamar—prosiguió Scorpius.

—Pero eso es imposible—intervino Hermione Granger, quien había estado escuchando la historia atentamente—. Nimue era una hechicera que vivió hace muchos siglos atrás, hay documentos que constatan que murió durante una pelea con Merlín a principios de la Edad Media.

Draco se tensó al escuchar aquello, algo que no pasó desapercibido ni por Harry, ni por su propio hijo.

—Debes de creernos, tía Hermione—le dijo James suplicante—, esa bruja ha sido quien ha estado detrás de todos los ataques.

—Incluso prometió volver, quiere recuperar algo…—por un extraño motivo Scorpius no quiso nombrar al Caldero Negro, algo le decía que no era conveniente hacerlo, más con tanta gente mirándoles con aprehensión. Ya no tenía ningún ápice de duda de que su pelirroja amiga había heredado la "inteligencia" de su madre, la prueba de la cabezonería de Rose de no querer creerles cuando le decían sobre Nimue estaba comprobada por completo con la postura que parecía haber tomado Hermione Weasley.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. Neville Longbottom frunció el ceño, aquello sonaba disparatado pero tan verosímil como las cosas que él y sus amigos habían vivido durante los años en los que Voldemort había intentado volver al poder.

—Les creo—soltó Luna con voz soñadora, los adultos pegaron un respingo al escucharla, ya que el silencio se había apoderado por unos minutos del lugar, dejando a la Enfermería en un ambiente de tensión—, pronto la paz nuevamente se verá afectada. Ustedes tendrán un camino distinto al que hemos vivido todos los adultos aquí presentes. Debemos mantenernos unidos, y recordar que el amor siempre vence al final.

—Luna, no creo que haya riesgo de nada.— Hermione se encontraba tensa, se notaba algo molesta, como si no hubiera querido que la rubia dijera nada. Al menos, no delante de los chicos.

Scorpius quería decirle que no le importaba, que sabía lo que podía pasar, porque él mismo se había enfrentado a aquella bruja y por la forma en la que ella había hablado era indudable de que su destino estaría plagado de aventuras de ese estilo. Después de todo era el mejor amigo de uno de los Potter, conocidos por ser imanes para el desastre.

—Un momento—dijo alterado, recordando su experiencia con Nimue—. Alguien la estaba ayudando, ¡había alguien más en la Torre!

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro Scorpius?—el rubio asintió.

—¡Una mujer! Llevaba una especie de capa oscura… ¡era una animaga!

El padre de su mejor amigo sacó su varita de entre sus túnicas, para luego lanzar un encantamiento silencioso que ninguno de los pequeños reconocía, a excepción tal vez, de los Potter, se trataba de su _Patronus_. De la varita de Harry surgió un enorme e incorpóreo ciervo que deslumbraba con su brillo, a Scorpius le pareció como si el animal conjurado realmente estuviera vivo, su energía le hacía sentir un poco más aliviado de lo que estaba. Pero la sensación se desvaneció en cuanto Harry direccionó su varita hacia las ventanas que daban al Bosque Prohibido.

—Los Aurores estarán registrando la zona. Así que, ahora debemos dejarles descansar, han tenido una noche agitada y no querrán perderse el Banquete de Aniversario…

Draco Malfoy rodó los ojos casi de manera imperceptible.

—Si no te molesta, Potter—soltó arrastrando las palabras—. Debo de hablar con mi hijo en privado antes de que esta fiesta sea trasladada a donde pertenece.

Los ojos verdes de Harry le miraron con suspicacia. ¿Había algo que Malfoy les estuviera ocultando? Era una pregunta que le había surgido hacía unas horas, cuando el adulto se había internado así como si nada en el Bosque, dejando incluso su varita atrás, ¿cómo había podido dar con el clavo antes que el resto? Tal vez hubiera sido simple observación, pero lo curioso era cómo se tensionaba a la mera mención de aquella Bruja o Espectro Milenario –sobre la cual, sin duda alguna, debería investigar más, si es que tenía algún tipo de conexión con las cosas raras que estaban pasando alrededor del mundo–, por no mencionar tampoco la misteriosa participación de Lucius Malfoy en aquella reunión de magos. Aquello se le antojaba extraño y tal como el rubio, sólo esperaba poder estar a solas con sus dos mejores amigos para poder analizar todo aquello. Sólo Ron y Hermione eran los únicos que podían apaciguarle la mente en casos como aquellos, donde el dolor de viejas heridas del pasado parecía volverse insoportable. Los demonios de la Guerra estaban volviendo a surgir ante sus ojos, especialmente en la forma terrorífica de _algo_ a lo que quizás no podría detener, al menos, no ésta vez. Tal como había dicho Luna, temía que la paz se requebrara nuevamente y que el equilibrio escaso que habían conseguido en esos últimos veinte años se viera nuevamente afectado. Sólo esperaba que esta vez los Malfoy (especialmente por el vínculo que el menor de ellos poseía con su propio hijo) estuvieran en el bando adecuado haciendo las elecciones correctas. No le gustaría ver ni a su hijo, ni a su sobrina, sufrir por las decisiones que los adultos tomaran en el camino.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy. Pero creo que deberás informarle a Madame Sherrington si precisan algo.

Draco asintió, dando a entender que lo haría y que además estaba agradecido.

—Potter, luego quisiera unas palabras contigo—le llamó antes de que el pelinegro saliera de la Enfermería, detrás de los demás adultos. Harry asintió, en sus ojos se denotaba un brillo particular que Draco no supo cómo describir.

Aquél acto había sido tan propio de _Potter_ que de haber sido otra ocasión hubiera rodado los ojos, pero realmente en los últimos meses había logrado dejar a tras su orgullo, especialmente por su hijo. Debía de hacerlo. Actuar maduramente por una vez en su vida. Suspirando con algo de aplomo, puesto que lo que vendría a continuación no sería nada fácil de expresar, Draco se acercó a la camilla de su hijo, no sin antes correr las cortinas para separarlos de los dos Potter que los veían como tratando de resolver un enorme acertijo.

James interrogó con la mirada a su hermano menor, pero el chico sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que quería discutir el padre de su mejor amigo con el chico que pudiera necesitar algún tipo de división. Era una suerte que Madame Sherrington les había obligado a permanecer recostados (había utilizado un hechizo para que no se movieran, especialmente James, quien debía de estar en observación por un periodo de tiempo un poco más prolongado, para comprobar que no tuviera secuelas luego de haberse pinchado el dedo con aquél huso que sin duda alguna tenía algún tipo de magia oscura).

—_Muffliato_—murmuró Draco a las cortinas, asegurándose así que la conversación que iba a tener con su hijo no fuera escuchada por nadie más que ellos.

Debía apresurarse a contarle todo a Scorpius, antes de que Astoria hiciera acto de presencia. No podía posponer aquella conversación más. Era algo que debía de haber hecho el día del décimo segundo cumpleaños de su hijo, pero por algún motivo no había podido hacerlo. Menos aún después de la interrupción de Lucius en su casa. Tenían que tener cuidado, pues lo que iba a revelarle era un tema delicado. Algo que los Greengrass se encargarían de explicarle con mejor detalle en un mes, cuando fueran a su casa en las vacaciones de verano.

—Yo… hijo, lo siento—soltó lentamente ante la mirada curiosa de Scorpius.

—¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo, papá? No ha sido culpa tuya…

Draco suspiró.

—He sido tan responsable de esto como de que tú y tus amigos casi mueran en el intento—Scorpius frunció el ceño—. ¿Recuerdas cómo cuando terminaron las vacaciones te pedí que mantuvieras distancia de los Potter?— el chico asintió—. Bueno, me refería a esto. No precisamente a los ataques, sino a que…—Draco no sabía cómo decir aquello sin que su hijo lo creyera loco—, verás, campeón. La familia de tu madre es sangre limpia, una de las familias más ancestrales que jamás vas a encontrar en el Mundo Mágico y… tú eres uno de los herederos, por no decir el único heredero de un legado…

Scorpius escuchaba atentamente a su padre, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía encontrar coherencia en lo que éste quería decirle.

—Si no me equivoco, y quiero que no me mientas, la… bruja que hizo todo esto reconoció algo en ti… especialmente en nuestra familia.

Las palabras de Nimue regresaron a sus oídos como si aquél ser estuviera presente con ellos en la Enfermería. «_Esta vez tu familia no escapará…_»

—N-no lo entiendo—soltó el pequeño. Draco se sentó en el borde de la camilla mirando a su hijo con una mezcla de ternura, miedo y resolución.

—Tus abuelos te lo explicarán mejor en cuanto los veamos, pero Scorpius, creo que tienes que saber que en tus venas corre un tipo de sangre con magia que va más allá de lo que incluso la sangre de Harry Potter pudiera poseer. A lo que me refiero es que, eres el heredero de algo ancestral. Tu abuelo Hyperion asumió el papel de guardián de ese legado cuando se casó con tu abuela Arwen, igual que yo lo hice cuando me casé con tu madre—Scorpius se removió en la cama, intentaba analizar y asimilar lo que su padre estaba diciéndole, aunque si lo pensaba claramente, eso no despejaba sus dudas, ¿qué había querido decir Nimue con aquello? Además, ¿de qué iba todo aquello del supuesto _legado_?—. Esto es algo que realmente trasciende la barrera de lo entendible. Yo pensé que tu vida podría estar alejada de todo tipo de mal u oscuridad, lamento no haber sido franco contigo, hijo. Pues, es a causa de este _legado_ que llevas en tu sangre que serás… no sé cómo decirlo sin asustarte…

—¿Perseguido?—quiso ayudarle. Draco lo miró con culpa, para luego asentir—. No entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué de especial tiene el legado?

—Tus abuelos te lo dirán cuando los veamos—repitió Draco para la frustración de su hijo—, pero lo único que puedo decirte con franqueza es que esta bruja… _Nimue_… temo que te pase algo. No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a enfrentarte a algo así solo.

—No estaba solo.

—No. Estabas con los hijos de Harry Potter—sonrió Draco a su pesar—, y por lo que tengo entendido la sangre de _ellos_ tiene una especial atracción por los problemas.

—Entonces tendré que aprender a defenderme—razonó el chico—. Son mis mejores amigos.

A Draco se le nublaron los ojos, aunque trató de disimularlo ante Scorpius, su hijo pudo ver la felicidad que tenía su padre de escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque instara en que esa relación que estaba teniendo con los Potter y los Weasley fuera a traerle más problemas como el que habían tenido en esa madrugada. Draco siempre había estado preocupado porque su hijo parecía no querer socializar con nadie de su edad, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que los prejuicios que sabía que tenían algunos magos, incluso a los que llamaba sus amigos, habían hecho que Scorpius creciera con la única amistad de sus padres y su elfo doméstico. Era un alivio saber que por primera vez alguien pasaba de la historia, aunque fuesen un Potter y una Weasley, para abrirle la puerta de la amistad a su hijo. Pero aun así, la preocupación no dejaba de palpitarle en el alma.

—Haré lo necesario para protegerte—le dijo Draco con sinceridad. Su voz estaba afectada—, quiero que eso nunca lo olvides.

Scorpius sorprendió a su padre cuando se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Fue en ese momento en el que su madre apareció descorriendo las cortinas con una rapidez asombrosa. Jamás en su vida había visto a su madre tan preocupada como en ese momento (incluso superaba la vez en la que casi se muere de hipotermia por culpa de los Goyle y Higgs). No fue necesario que se dijeran nada, los tres se abrazaron con fuerza. Dejando las cuestiones para después, de momentos sólo se dedicarían a agradecer a los cielos que estaban juntos y con vida.

—Entonces—susurró James desde su camilla, mientras él y su hermano veían con cautela hacia las cortinas que los separaban de la pequeña reunión Malfoy que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos metros de ellos—, ¿cómo lograron deshacer la maldición? Escuché a papá decirle a uno de sus Aurores que esa magia era muy poderosa.

Albus soltó una risita al recordar la cara de espanto de Scorpius, pidiéndole exactamente que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a decir verdad, realmente le gustaba la idea de hacer sufrir un poco a su amigo, al menos con ese tema. ¿Rose recordaría lo que había pasado? Por cómo se había comportado, todo indicaba a que su prima jamás sabría (a no ser de que _alguien_ abriera la boca) que Scorpius le había robado su primer beso.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—le preguntó algo molesto James.

—¡Oh, es sólo que es un secreto!

—Me gustan los secretos—el rostro de James brilló con nueva determinación—, esto es de un tipo de material… ¿chantajista?

—Demasiado chantajista.

—Suelta la sopa, enano.

Y así fue como Albus delató a Scorpius por primera vez. James sería el encargado de chantajear y burlarse de su rubio amigo por el resto de sus días, hasta que el chico se animara a decirle la vedad a Rose, quien realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea. El hijo mayor de Harry Potter aprendió así que la amistad puede quebrar mil reglas cuando se trata de amor verdadero, fue en ese momento en el que decidió realmente liberarse de toda duda o prejuicio para aceptar la amistad del pequeño Malfoy con Albus. Después de todo, si su apuesta lograba llevarse a cabo, el hijo de Draco Malfoy pasaría a ser pariente de ellos, por más bizarro que sonara. El pelinegro sonrió al imaginarse la cara del tío Ron al enterarse, aquello sin duda sería material digno del chantaje del siglo.

Luego de unas horas de reposo, Madame Sherrington les dio el alta a sus pacientes, pidiéndoles, especialmente a James, que ante cualquier síntoma extraño no dudaran en buscarla. Albus se encontraba tomando la última poción que la mujer le había dado para poder dejarlo ir con sus familiares al Banquete que habían preparado en el Gran Comedor, cuando su padre entró nuevamente en la Enfermería. Esta vez Harry Potter iba solo, tal como él había esperado. Le había pedido a su hermano que le dijera a su padre que quería hablar con él a solas. Debía decirle aquello que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Papá…—murmuró el chico algo incómodo, sabía que su padre estaba ahí para charlar sobre lo que habían vivido hacia unas horas atrás. Era una suerte que los Malfoy ya hubieran abandonado el lugar, no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido en la Torre con Nimue.

—¿Qué ocurre, Al? James me dijo que querías hablarme.

El chico asintió.

—¿Crees que soy malo?

Harry frunció el ceño con sorpresa, sus ojos verdes lo miraron con confusión detrás de la montura redonda de sus gafas.

—¿Qué tonterías son estas, Albus?

—Es que…—el chico suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el frío suelo de piedra—, en la Torre… hice algo malo. Muy malo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por Merlín! Fue un capítulo duro de escribir, no porque no haya tenido la inspiración o la idea, sino por lo que representa en mi vida.<em>

_Diciembre fue un mes de muchos cambios para mí, el cierre de etapas, el paso de un capítulo a otro en mi vida. Mi camino está tomando un nuevo rumbo, y estoy agradecida por que ustedes sean parte de ello. _Next Generation_ representa un sueño hecho realidad, dediqué tres años de mi vida a esta hermosa historia, ha sido un placer compartir este viaje con ustedes y que me hayan dado la energía y la magia para seguir. Esta primera aventura está por llegar a su fin, sólo queda un capítulo._

_¿Por qué les cuento o recuerdo esto? Porque quizás tarde un poco más de un mes en poder traerles la continuación de NG, al menos hasta que me asiente con las cosas mágicas que están sucediéndome en estos momentos. Por lo que les agradezco que sigan aún aquí esperándome, dándome ánimos para seguirle a mi locura, eso realmente no tiene precio. _

_Por cierto, les cuento que nuestro rubio favorito cumple años este 10 de enero (sí, les he puesto fechas de cumpleaños), por lo que espero que tengan muy lindos mensajes para darle, sé que él se ruborizará, me rodará los ojos, pero que disfrutará recibirlos como yo leerlos._

_Sin más me despido. ¡Un beso enorme!_

_ ¡Travesura realizada!_

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_

_PD: _*leer con voz de locutor de radio*_ ¿Quieres saber cómo se imagina Aye a sus personajes? ¿Qué me dices de las casa de los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy? ¿Quisieras volver a ver el tráiler del fic? Todo esto y mucho más sólo en la fan-page "oficial" de Aye436. Para acceder sólo tienes que buscar en tu Facebook la palabra Aye436 y darle "me gusta", y a veces podrás interactuar con la autora en tiempo real… *_termina la voz en off* _Lamento mis locuras, pero espero que les saquen una sonrisa. ¡Los leo pronto!_


	20. Aniversario de Guerra

_¡Hola, mundo! ¿Cómo andan?_

_Yo aquí, pasando a recordarles que este es el último capítulo del primer año de la _Next Generation_. Estoy contenta de cerrar este primer ciclo, junto a ustedes, quienes siguieron mes con mes esta historia, esta aventura. Es la primera "novela" que termino. Así que me siento realizada por ese lado, es genial la aceptación que las divagaciones de mi mente, mis sueños para Harry (el niño mago al que le debo parte de mi vida), ha tenido. Cada review que me han dejado, ha sacado una sonrisa de mis labios; iluminaron mis días en momentos caóticos. Así como Rose, Al y Scorp, llenaron mis días de esperanza, de ganas de seguir escribiendo, de esa chispa mágica que envuelve al escritor en esos momentos críticos, cuando la madre inspiración parece querer desaparecer bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad de los Potter. Les dedico a ustedes que me bancaron desde ese 8 de Julio, hace casi tres años ya; a ustedes que me inspiran a continuar con las aventuras de mis Mosqueteros. Gracias por estar siempre ahí, detrás de la pantalla, mis palabras de agradecimiento no pararán de llegarles, de manera mágica. Gracias, en serio._

_Tal vez tarde en llegar un poco la continuación, pero sepan que ando trabajando en _Legacy Tradition_ tanto como he trabajado estos tres años con _Next Generation._ Prometo que en la FanPage de Facebook podrán ir viendo algunos adelantos, como el árbol genealógico que determinará cierto legado… o al menos una parte ;-)_

_Pero bueno, ya basta de tanta charla algo lúgubre. Vamos a responder preguntas, para luego ir al grano y celebrar este cierre de la mejor manera: leyendo XD._

**1. ¿Las Greengrass creyeron en Harry cuando había vuelto Voldemort?, ¿fueron a alguna reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore?**

R: Sí, le creyeron pero lo admitían en silencio, de la misma manera en que Draco Malfoy sabía que el "jefe" de su padre había regresado. Ellas no se unieron al ED, su padre les prohibió que tomaran bando alguno, pese a que Daphne se ganó la antipatía de las amigas de Pansy Parkinson y Millisent Blustrode por no participar de la Brigada Inquisitorial, ese fue el principio de los prejuicios contra la familia Greengrass por parte de sus excompañeros de Slytherin.

**2. ¿Qué tal llevas el trabajo? A propósito, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Dorea? Yo me imagino el 7 de junio de 2007.**

R: ¡Genial! Me gusta lo que hago y estoy contentísima, es mi primer trabajo así que no puedo quejarme tengo muy buenos compañeros y es un trabajo que no es muy difícil. Gracias por preguntar. En cuanto al cumple de Dorea… lamento comunicarte que no es el 7/7/07 (¿tenías alguna teoría al respecto? ;-)), su cumpleaños es el 6 de octubre y nació en el año 2006, así que le pasó algo similar que a Hermione, quien es unos meses más grande que Harry y Ron, puesto que cumplía años después del 1° de septiembre, por lo que no podía haber entrado en Hogwarts antes, o algo así había explicado Rowling en su página hace siglos. De todos modos, para hacértelo más sencillo: Dorea tendrá la misma edad que su primo, es más chica por meses, pero no pudo entrar en su generación debido a que cumplía meses después de iniciado el curso. Igualmente tu pregunta sobre este cumpleaños me ha hecho pensar que tengo que decirles cuándo cumplen años cada uno de los Next Generation, así que aquí les va:

**Scorpius: **10 de enero de 2006

**Albus: **17 de julio de 2006

**Rose: **20 de agosto de 2006

**James Sirius: **12 de febrero de 2005

**Fred: **10 de marzo de 2005

**Dorea: **6 de octubre de 2006

**Lily Luna: **18 de abril de 2008

**Hugo: **23 de diciembre de 2007

**Roxanne: **24 de febrero de 2008

**Lorcan y Lisander: **15 de octubre de 2010

**Teddy: **30 de abril de 1998 (*basándome en las fechas de Rowling)

**Victoire: **2 de mayo de 2000 (*basándome en las fechas de Rowling)

**Molly: **20 de junio de 2001

**Dominique: **24 de marzo de 2002

**Lucy: **23 de noviembre de 2009

**Louis: **1 de noviembre de 2004

**Cayo: **5 de mayo de 2006

**Augustus: **19 de noviembre de 2005

**Oskar: **4 de junio de 2006

**Prunella: **28 de junio de 2006

**Sean: **12 de mayo de 2005

**3. ¿Cuál es tu varita en Pottermore?**

R: Mi varita es de madera de espino, con núcleo de pluma de fénix, es ligeramente elástica y tiene de largo 26.75 cm. Así que según la descripción que da Jo sobre las varitas la mía es apta para una persona de imaginación inestable… ¡mentira! Jajajaja. Según Pottermore por ser de espino es una especie de varita que puede curar como puede lanzar maleficios, es algo conflictiva, es verdad, pero sólo en manos talentosas (en palabras de Ollivander) son de las mejores, de lo contrario puede ser peligrosas; si mal no recuerdo la varita de Draco también era de Espino…; por otro lado, la pluma de ave fénix vuelve a mi varita quisquillosa… (aquí veo un patrón por hacerme parecer algo lunática, pero… bueno, lo admito, lo soy), son difíciles de conseguir y son raras. Por cierto, si me quieren agregar, soy _ShadowRose113_, debo decir que fue casi un presagio eso de que mi Nick tuviera el nombre de Rose, ¿no creen?

**4. ¿Viviane o Nimue tiene algo que ver con "la Dama del Lago"?**

R: Sí, en las leyendas artúricas son la misma persona. Recordemos que hay una historia muy larga de nuestra nueva villana para contar, sólo hemos visto un 10% del total en sí. El primer capítulo de _Legacy Tradition_ tendrá bastante para que se puedan informar mejor sobre quién es Viviane y qué papel jugó en el reinado de Arturo Pendragón en Inglaterra.

**5. ****¿El que ésta hechicera malvada (que me recuerda mucho a la bruja de la bella durmiente) haya despertado justo ahora, se debe a que en la línea de Merlín antes no había nacido ningún hombre?**

R: Eres muy observadora… Así es. Esto es algo que jugó un papel muy importante en el linaje de la familia de Astoria, ya verás el porqué de esto en el primer capítulo de _LT_.

**6. ****¿Rose se acordará del beso de Scorp? ¿Lo vacilarán mucho? ¿Ron intenta matarlo (o dejarlo en San Mungo)?**

R: Créeme cuando te digo que el pobre rubio será el blanco de muchas bromas futuras de parte de los hermanos Potter. Rose de momento no recuerda nada. Y si las cosas salen como planeo, Ron no podrá atacar a Scorpius, pese a que haga un terrible berrinche digno de él al principio de todo.

_Bien, esas son las respuestas hasta ahora a todas sus dudas, espero haberlos dejado picados. Pueden mandar cualquier pregunta y la responderé en la medida que no de muchos spoilers (como ya han visto). _

_Es la hora de la mención honorífica de los lectores de esta locura, que me han expresado su apoyo y que la verdad se los agradezco de aquí al infinito y más allá:_

_**PottericaTwilighterVictoria **_(¡Hola, de nuevo! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, no vayas a espantar a tu mamá esta vez desmayandote o algo similar, jajaja, no querría ser la responsable de pre-infartos por ahí)_**, OwlBrain **_(Lo prometido es deuda, la historia sigue su cauce, lamento la tardanza L. Muero de ganas de que llegue el momento en que Ron se entere de que Scorp y Rosie tienen algo, pro eso va a ser en un futuro un tanto lejano, de momento sólo puedo decirte que su reacción será épica), _**LadyAle **_(Espero que te guste el capítulo y que te dé más curiosidad aún el Legado de Scorp), _**Miranda Kliese **_(Heme aquí después de tantos meses de ausencia, espero que disfrutes el capítulo)_**, xXm3ch3Xx **_(James y Albus no van a dejar en paz a Scorp, lo prometo, tal como lo verás en una parte de este capítulo)_**, C. G. G. T.**_(*Salgo de mi cueva*¿Hola, sigues ahí? *suspiró largo y tendido* Lamento mucho mi tardanza, realmente la vida real se ha puesto como meta interferir en mi escritura… *pongo cara triste* pero, bueno, he vuelto y eso es lo que importa. Espero realmente que te guste. A propósito Scorpius se sonrojó hermosamente con tu abrazo de oso, ¡el niño es un tierno!), _**JosWeasleyC**_ (Las dudas son buenas, ¡no lo olvides! Pronto conoceremos más del otro bando), _**DaughterofHades97 **_(Soy la master de la intriga… *se escucha risa macabra de fondo, toce* bueno, realmente no. Me tardo demasiado en escribir si es que existe algún justificante. Pero, ¡he vuelto! Así que pido con bandera blanca paz por mi vida jajaja, muchas atinaron en lo del beso y eso fue genial, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas en esa escena, desde que empecé la historia la tenía en mente y era muy tierna, espero haber logrado eso. Espero leerte de nuevo), _**Liz Tonks**_ (¡Mi nueva lectora! Espero no haber tardado demasiado como para aburrirte en el camino. La respuesta a tu pregunta esta en la sección de preguntas y respuestas de esta extensa nota de autor, jaja, así que ojalá haya aclarado un poco tu duda. Realmente la idea era del legado de Scorpius por parte de los Greengrass de los que sabemos realmente muy poco. El segundo fic está en proceso de escritura pero ya puedes disfrutar del primer capítulo que fue colgado junto con este, así que espero leerte por ahí también), _**Areli**_ (¡He vuelto, con todo y chantajes de James y Albus! El principio del capítulo es un poco solemne pero no deja de ser intrigante), _**Isabell Weasley **_(Volví después de tanta tardanza, ¡me alegra saber que te ha gustado el beso de Rose y Scorpius! Espero leerte de nuevo), _**GUEST **_(¡Aquí está mi continuación!)_**,**_ _**SombraPosion **_(Seguí escribiendo y este es el capítulo que salió de ese producto. No dudes en dejar tus dudas, que siempre respondo hasta la más descabellada ;-) ¡Te leo pronto!)_**,**_ _**Arrudnim **_(Al y Scorp no durarían nada sin Rose, eso tenlo por seguro jajaja. Lamento la tardanza, pero a mi favor digo, será un muy buen final para este principio),_** PazzWeasleyPotter **_(La vida real se pone por momentos en nuestros caminos, parece. Tardé, pero regresé, ¿qué te ha parecido?),_** Nicol_mi **_(¡Nueva lectora! Sí, es la primera vez que me mandas un review… que espero que se vuelva a repetir, aunque me he tardado tanto como una tortuga jajaja. ¡Me gusta saber que te haya atrapado con la mezcla rara que hice de cuentos muggles y la magia! Era algo que tenía en mente desde que leí a Ron en el séptimo libro decir: "¿Qué es la _Cenicienta_, una enfermedad?"), _**Rosa Elena y Janet **__(quienes siempre me mandan tuits y comentarios, son geniales)_**_, _**_y por supuesto a _**_todos aquellos que agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos pero tienen tanta pena como el Fraile Gordo y desaparecen del ciberespacio a la hora de querer dejar un review XD_**

_Dicho esto, ¡a lo que vamos! *Me aclaro la voz y apuntando con mi varita hacia mi pantalla digo:*_

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**_ "Y todo estaba bien", ese fue el final para la generación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando 19 años después sus hijos asisten a Hogwarts, ellos serán los protagonistas de nuevas aventuras._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ NO soy JK y mucho menos pertenezco a la WB, me encantaría ser parte de Bloomsbury o de Salamandra, pero únicamente poseo unas copias de la mágica saga que ellos publicaron y la nueva entrega que habla sobre vacantes… un tanto inesperadas._

* * *

><p><strong>ANIVERSARIO DE GUERRA<strong>

Su padre lo miró, esperando con calma a que ordenara sus ideas y se armara de valor para admitir lo que había pasado.

—Ataqué a Scorpius—sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su progenitor, Harry lo miraba sin juzgarle y sin enojo, por lo que eso le animó a seguir con su relato—. Había un espejo de Oesed, todo hasta ahí iba bien, sabíamos que estábamos en el lugar correcto, pero luego… fue como si me adentrara a otro lugar, el espejo me hizo ver… cosas—añadió con algo de molestia—, cosas de las que me avergüenzo. Luego, fue todo muy confuso, era como si alguien me controlara, yo…—la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer lo obligó a apartar la mirada de su padre, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos tan iguales a los suyos, se sentía como un villano, ruin y sucio—Yo… ¡intenté matar a Scorpius!—soltó finalmente con miedo, frustración y furia. Sentía como sus ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con correrle por las mejillas.

—Al— el chico se tensó al sentir como su padre le abrazaba con fuerza, para luego responderle el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos, cuando parecía más tranquilo, Harry se separó de él lo necesario para mirarle fijamente—. No eres malo. A veces los magos tenebrosos inducen a la gente buena y noble como tú a hacer cosas malas. He visto a gente cometer actos atroces contra sus seres queridos, pero tú hijo en ningún momento perdiste el valor. Mantuviste tu mente en el juego y dejaste que tu corazón hablara… esa es la magia más poderosa que se puede invocar. El amor, hijo.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si James tenía razón a principio de año? ¿Qué tal que tenía que haber ido a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor?

Harry sonrió.

—Albus Severus, yo mismo me hice esas preguntas cuando tenía tu edad y me costó tiempo entender que todos llevamos un poco de cada Casa dentro de nosotros, así que no te asustes si un día te sientes tan trabajador como un Hufflepuff o tan inteligente como un Ravenclaw. Cada persona es un mundo, pero son las acciones que prevalecen en nuestro actuar que hacen que merezcamos llevar el estandarte de la valentía de Gryffindor en alto. Tú eres un león hijo, lo que hiciste hoy por tus primas, por esas niñas indefensas… gritan a los cielos que eres un chico valiente, quizás uno de los pocos que realmente se puede llamar a sí mismo Gryffindor cueste lo que cueste. Un gran hombre me dijo una vez que no son nuestras habilidades las que demuestran lo que somos, son nuestras decisiones.

»Tú y tus hermanos tienen una carga distinta a la mía, deben luchar con sus propios demonios, pero es mi deber aconsejarles en el camino. Por eso, hijo, no tengas miedo nunca en decirme lo que te pasa. Siempre intentaré entenderte y escucharte —siempre lo mejor que pueda—. Esta bruja, se aprovechó de un momento de duda en tu interior, ya que por lo que me dices utilizó un espejo mágico cuyas propiedades son revelar los más oscuros deseos del corazón de quien en él su reflejo contempla, y aprovechó esa herramienta para debilitarte, pero la venciste. Tú y Scorpius la vencieron. Puedo imaginarme lo que debieron de sentir en todo momento, el dolor y la angustia de perderse, de perder a sus seres queridos, de fallar. Eso es lo que te hace diferente al resto, diferente de Nimue, pelearías y darías la vida por los que amas. Fue tu decisión no dejarte influenciar por la maldad, y eso Al, es lo que demuestra que serás un gran mago. Fuiste valiente y luchaste por defender lo que amas.

Albus sentía como poco a poco la opresión que tenía en el pecho se iba desvaneciendo. Había sido lo correcto mandar a James por su padre, necesitaba realmente escucharle decir aquello. Aunque había algo más en su interior que lo carcomía, lo que había soltado Scorpius hacía unas horas atrás… «¡_Había alguien más en la Torre_!... ¡_Una mujer_! _Llevaba una especie de capa oscura…_ ¡_era una animaga_!». Albus frunció el ceño al recordar aquello.

—Hay algo más que te preocupa—Harry veía a su hijo con la mirada de un padre preocupado. El chico se removió algo inquieto, era difícil esconderle las cosas a su padre, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando le contara lo de sus encuentros con una _serpiente_ que bien podía ser aquella mujer que había estado también en la Torre? Maldijo internamente por no haber puesto más atención en aquél detalle, era obvio que a Scorpius con su súper memoria sería algo que no se le escaparía.

—S-sí—confesó el pequeño Potter después de lo que le parecieron horas—. Durante el verano… en la Madriguera—no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar realmente así que decidió ser lo más directo posible. Dejó soltar un suspiro y con la determinación y valía característica de un Gryffindor, se enfrentó con la mirada de su padre—. Temí que supiera hablar pársel.

Durante la siguiente hora Albus se dedicó a explicarle a su padre lo que le había ocurrido en dos ocasiones en los lindes del bosque que lindaba con la casa de sus abuelos. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, el chico no podía descifrar aún la expresión en el rostro de su padre cuando le habló del hecho de que había investigado junto a Scorpius sobre la Telemancia. Tenía miedo de que por no haber hablado antes su padre se disgustara con él, incluso que le dijera que su mayor temor era real: no era digno de ser un Gryffindor y mucho menos su hijo. Aun así siguió con su relato hasta que describió lo breve que había sido aquella "vista" que había tenido en la Torre sobre la animaga de la que había hablado su mejor amigo. Sin duda era la misma serpiente, jamás olvidaría un par de ojos tan verdes como aquellos.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un rato, sopesando la información que le había dado su hijo. Albus sin duda estaba asustado, y no era para menos con las cosas con las que se había tenido que enfrentar él solo. Por un momento Harry temió que nunca hubiera sido del todo claro con sus hijos, de que podían confiar en él con lo que fuese. Era cierto lo que una vez le había dicho Molly, los padres no son los mejores amigos de sus hijos, pero se suponía que debían de ser los guías. Se sentía algo decepcionado por el hecho de que Albus llevara tanto tiempo ocultándole esas cosas, más aún si las cosas estaban tan serias como se temía. El caso de que alguien se hubiera acercado tanto a La Madriguera, aun con todas las protecciones mágicas que tenía (después de todo eran unas de las familias más buscadas por la prensa y por el mundo mágico entero) era sin duda preocupante a niveles extremos, era algo que tendría que discutir con su familia, y él mismo sabía que esas reuniones no podían ser más estresantes que hablar con su propio cuartel de Aurores. Alguien se había atrevido a pasar por todas las protecciones mágicas que se les habían puesto a todas las propiedades Weasley-Potter de Inglaterra (incluyendo la casa de Fleur en Francia), las cuales habían sido puestas al finalizar la guerra debido a la cantidad de gente que se acercaba a todos ellos, ya que muchas veces no lo hacían con buenas intenciones. Y Merlín sólo sabía que los Weasley eran muy sobreprotectores de sus vidas y era seguro de que empezarían a ponerse algo paranoicos al respecto, más después de que escucharan todo lo que él tenía que contarles y que había ido postergando desde hacía unos meses. Harry soltó un suspiro.

—Lamento que hallas tardado tanto en decírmelo Al—su hijo bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento—, es como si no hubieras confiado en mí, aunque sé por lo que debiste de haber pasado –después de todo a mí me pasó algo similar–, y por eso quiero que de ahora en más sientas que puedes contarme lo que sea. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Después de lo que ocurrió esta madrugada, no quiero más secretos entre nosotros, no de esta índole y menos aún con lo que este secreto que me confías puede representar para nuestra familia—intentó sonreírle para no parecer tan severo, aunque lo cierto era que por dentro tenía miedo, mucho miedo—. Además, por lo que me ha contado Malfoy recién, me parece que ésta no será su única aventura. —Albus frunció el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando su padre?

—¡Oh, aquí están!— Ginny Potter entró en la Enfermería a toda velocidad. Había logrado dejar a Lily con los Granger, ya que Hermione le había dicho que allí se encontraba Hugo. Su pequeña hija había chillado y pataleado, pero Ginny logró mantenerse firme, debía ir ella sola a ver qué había pasado con sus dos hijos y su marido. No quería exponer a Lily ante algo que pudiera causarle daño, además de que estaba prohibido que los menores visitaran Hogwarts antes de cumplir sus once años.

Aquél día sin duda iba a ser uno de los más extraños desde hacía veinte años. Puesto que no sólo en la madrugada se había vuelto a vivir un aire de terror en los terrenos y muros del castillo, sino que además esos mismos lugares hoy cumplían veinte años de un enfrentamiento desgarrador. La Batalla de Hogwarts jamás sería olvidada, por lo que Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por abrirse paso entre la pequeña multitud que había empezado a llegar desde todo Gran Bretaña en Hogsmade para poder llegar a Hogwarts. No le había sorprendido ver a tanta gente congregada ya en la entrada, ni mucho menos a Neville haciendo esfuerzo con el Profesor Flitwick para mantener a la multitud afuera, puesto que aún había cosas que en el Castillo debían resolverse. Haber visto a Neville y a Flitwick en la entrada le había infundido ánimos, pero sabía que no se detendría hasta llegar a ver a sus dos hijos sanos y salvos.

—¿Es cierto? —uno de los magos que se encontraba en la entrada le había preguntado. La pelirroja frunció el ceño—¿Ha vuelto a suceder?

Ginny simplemente no contestó, debía entrar en Hogwarts y eso fue lo que hizo. Neville le indicó en susurros dónde se encontraban James, Albus y Harry, con lo que el nudo que sentía en el estómago se le destensó un poco.

Al primero al que se encontró fue a James, llevaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha vendado, esa era la única señal que ella tenía de que le había pasado algo. James se encontraba rodeado por una pequeña multitud, la gran mayoría niñas de doce años… Ginny rodó los ojos, era obvio que su hijo mayor sería todo un rompecorazones cuando creciera un poco más. Sonrío internamente al ver que le hacía un poco de honor a ambos nombres que llevaba.

—¡Jamie!— le abrazó a sabiendas de que eso le generaría incomodidad ante sus amigos, cosa que comprobó al ver como las mejillas y orejas de su hijo se teñían de rojo escarlata haciendo juego con la corbata de Gryffindor que llevaba algo suelta.

—¡Oh, mamá! —gruñó exasperado.

Luego de asegurarse de que James estuviera bien, se atrevió a preguntar dónde estaban Harry y Albus. Según James y Rose –quien se había unido al relato de su primo– ambos se encontraban aún en la Enfermería.

Hacía años que Ginny no pisaba aquél lugar, a veces soñaba que seguía en Hogwarts, pero muchas veces esos sueños eran pesadillas de un pasado que aquella madrugada se había vuelto muy presente. Agradecía internamente que muchas áreas del Catillo hubieran sido modificadas, quedando casi irreconocibles para su memoria. Aunque la Enfermería seguía estando tal como la recordaba aún después de veinte largos años. Sus ojos se nublaron de alivio y alegría de ver a Albus vivo. Ver a su hijo junto con su padre en medio de aquél lugar, le afloró recuerdos aún más viejos, de una época donde su inocencia debería de ser interrumpida por el despertar de un demonio escondido entre las páginas de un viejo diario.

Los ojos verdes de su pequeño brillaron con alegría cuando se encontraron con los de ella, haciéndole olvidar aquellas imágenes que su mente había traído del pasado al presente.

Los tres se miraron en silencio, poco importaba lo que sucediera afuera, aquél día estaba plagado de recuerdos que Ginny hubiera querido olvidar pero que sabía que debía enfrentar, por su familia. Todos los años había acudido fielmente a rendir tributo y respeto por los caídos de la Guerra, pero aquél día era distinto. La pesadilla volvía a surgir en forma de una realidad tangente. De pronto ya no se sentía del todo segura, desde hacía meses que había visto a Harry actuar algo extraño, pero sus mayores temores recién se vieron materializados cuando escuchó hablar sobre el ataque a su sobrina Molly. El recuerdo de viejas cicatrices de guerra se había abierto en su mente una vez más. Cruzó la mirada con su esposo.

«_Tenemos que hablar_»

Harry le asintió casi imperceptiblemente, habiendo captado el mensaje. Por su parte Albus sólo le sonrió, con lo que parecía la sonrisa más triste que jamás había surcado su cara. Por un momento Ginny tuvo la sensación de un deja vù, viéndose a sí misma y de once años con un Harry y un Ron de doce. Se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de borrar así la sensación extraña que aquél recuerdo le había dejado. Como midiendo sus pasos a seguir, Albus desvió por un segundo la mirada hacia las ventanas que daban a los terrenos de Hogwarts, desde allí pudo divisar lo que parecía una pequeña congregación de gente.

Albus sabía que en breve se celebraría la cena de Aniversario de la Victoria, por lo que no era extraño que sus padres estuvieran ahí, además de los eventos que habían vivido hacía unas horas. Todos los años Albus veía para esas fechas a sus padres partir rumbo a Hogwarts para conmemorar el Aniversario de la caída de Voldemort, junto con sus hermanos y sus primos Hugo y Rose, solían quedarse en la casa de sus abuelos imaginando cómo sería aquella celebración. El año anterior James sólo había sido muy vago con su descripción por lo que Albus había esperado ansioso desde el primer día en que había pisado Hogwarts y sus ojos se habían posado en aquél extraño muro que se alzaba a mitad de los terrenos del castillo, el deseo de ver aquél extraño acontecimiento que marcaba la historia de su mundo, sin duda había plagado su mente por un largo tiempo. Ahora que había experimentado algo similar a lo que su padre había vivido a su edad, Albus comprendía el peso que tenía su padre como héroe dentro de la comunidad mágica. Lo que hacía que su temor de nunca poder llenar sus zapatos en un futuro fuera algo desesperanzador. Jamás podría estar a la altura de su padre y eso lo llenaba de angustia. No quería ser un héroe pero tampoco quería que la gente lo viera como esperando a que hiciera algo extraordinario, cuando en realidad su camino podría ser muy diferente al de su padre. Pese a lo que habían terminado de hablar, Albus aún tenía dudas en su interior, que sólo el tiempo y sus decisiones podrían ayudarlo a aliviarlas. Después de todo, lo que determinaba el destino de una persona eran las actitudes y las acciones que éste realizaba a lo largo de su vida.

Desde hacía unas horas el Castillo se había llenado de murmullos que nada tenían que ver con el que día a día se escuchaban resonar por sus paredes. El Aniversario de la Guerra era una fecha muy importante, por lo que no era algo ilógico que Hogwarts se viera inundado de gente externa al Castillo en esa fecha. Hacia 20 años que habían logrado derrotar las tinieblas que amenazaban con reinar al mundo, las mismas que estaban intentando volver a surgir de la nada. Por un momento, Albus deseó quedarse en la Enfermería, era obvio que afuera habría mucha gente que no conocía, muchos padres que le exigirían a su propio padre respuestas sobre algo que ni él mismo entendía del todo.

Sus ojos verdes vieron con cierto aplomo a su madre que los miraba a él y a su padre con cierto brillo que Albus no supo identificar en sus ojos color avellana, y al que no le dio mucha importancia pues otro sentimiento se apoderó de él en ese momento, para disipar del todo la duda, el miedo y la aprehensión que parecía albergar en su interior. Una sensación de alivio que lo obligó a correr a los brazos de su madre.

—¡Mamá!—Albus abrazó a Ginny fuertemente, por un momento había temido no volver a verla nunca más, por lo que era una alegría verla de nuevo.

—¡Estas en serios problemas, jovencito!—le regañó su madre una vez que terminaron de abrazarse— ¿Cómo es eso de que petrificaste a tu prima?

Albus gruñó por lo bajo, Rose se le había adelantado y seguro ya había contado su versión de los hechos. A sus espaldas, Harry soltó una risita.

Era un alivio que su familia estuviera viva. Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, había despertado en él recuerdos que prefería mantener encerrados, pero que sin duda querían salir a la luz después de veinte años.

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero era necesario…— y así Albus comenzó a relatarle a su madre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Ginny escuchaba con atención a su hijo, conteniendo el aliento cuando supo por lo que había pasado aquella madrugada. Sin duda Albus y James eran los hijos de Harry, heredando aquél gen que había metido en más de un problema a su esposo y sus antepasados.

Horas después los Potter se encontraron en una situación algo bizarra, que a Harry le recordó en cierto modo a sus días dentro de Hogwarts. Toda la familia se encontraba sentada, algo apretada, en la esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor. Para sorpresa de muchos, no se encontraban sólo con los Weasley, ya que a pedido de Ginny, Astoria había accedido a que ella y su esposo se sentaran en la mesa a disfrutar de la cena del Banquete en honor al Aniversario de la Victoria. Era obvio que muchos de los niños que estudiaban en Hogwarts eran hijos de gente a la que la Guerra les había dejado más de una herida. Por eso, a Harry no le extrañó ver las miradas confusas que algunos de los estudiantes lanzaban a la extraña docena de adultos que se había instalado como un intruso en medio del Gran Comedor. Harry sonrió para sí al ver cómo Ron refunfuñaba por tener que soportar a _Malfoy_ en la misma mesa que él y más que fuera en la de Gryffindor. Era una suerte saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Harry se detuvo a contemplar el lugar que por seis largos años había sido su hogar, el Gran Comedor siempre se lucía con su magia a través del techo encantado que dejaba entre ver una tarde sin nubes donde el cielo azul se reflejaba sobre los platos dorados que resplandecían bajo la luz de los cientos de velas que flotaban sobre ellos. Sin duda Hermione se encargaría de corroborar de que a los Elfos domésticos encargados de elaborar aquél comensal recibieran su paga por ello, donde su amigo Ron se daría un atracón como se lo había dado hacía veintiocho años atrás en su primer Banquete en Hogwarts, donde cientos de niños y jóvenes se sentaban aliviados por el fin de una amenaza como no había sucedido en años, donde los profesores podían relajarse y charlar a gusto después de una madrugada llena de emociones, donde los fantasmas volvían a sus puestos para entretener a todo el que se les pusiera por delante del camino, donde la silla de Director permanecería vacía hasta que los doce miembros del consejo pudieran dar con el reemplazo adecuado para Trelawney…

Harry cruzó la mirada con su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, quien lo miró de manera expectante, captando el mensaje y sin decir nada más, Harry Potter se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, sentía la mirada de algunos de los presentes seguirle en su camino, pero era algo que con el tiempo había sabido aprender a ignorar. Con sigilo se sentó junto al enorme Hagrid, quien conversaba con Flitwick, a quien sin duda los años le estaban pesando, ya no tenía los mismos movimientos rápidos de antaño y a pesar de que su sonrisa era jovial, se notaba el cansancio que su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a soportar. El viejo Profesor de Encantamientos daría el último discurso de su carrera en breve, pero esa noche las miradas estarían enfocadas en el propio Harry, tal como lo habían estado hacía veinte años atrás, en ese mismo lugar. El Gran Comedor no tenía muchas cicatrices de la Guerra ya que la remodelación había hecho maravillas, pero Harry creía ver en cada uno de los estudiantes un atisbo de aquellos que había visto partir en la batalla. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su hijo había sido recibido como un héroe y donde toda su familia lo observaba con interrogantes miradas. Fijando una vez más sus ojos en Albus, supo que sin duda el león aquella noche había vuelto a rugir al lado de un fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas, con la ayuda de una rosa de una belleza y sabiduría única.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía las emociones fuertes que había revivido esa madrugada. Las cosas no estaban marchando bien y temía que esa vez fuera algo que se le escaparía de las manos. Recordó en silencio su encuentro con Draco Malfoy mientras Madame Sherrington atendía a sus hijos en la Enfermería.

—Potter— Malfoy seguía arrastrando las palabras cada vez que hablaba, pero en esa ocasión, Harry no detectó el característico orgullo que solía teñir a la voz del rubio—, realmente necesitamos hablar.

Harry asintió, y con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera. Conocía el lugar perfecto para que tuvieran privacidad por un momento. Al principio pensó en un aula vacía, pero su corazón lo guío hacia el lugar donde más había aprendido durante su estadía en Hogwarts. El despacho del Director siempre sería para él una especie de escape, donde las ideas y la claridad le llegaban casi de manera directa.

Draco pareció rezagarse al darse cuenta de su lugar de destino, por lo que Harry sólo se limitó a ofrecerle un poco de paz mental.

—Es el lugar más seguro y más silencioso que conozco en todo Hogwarts.

El rubio suspiró y luego de unos minutos aceptó la oferta. Había estado en otra ocasión en aquél despacho, pero había logrado atravesarlo con gran agilidad en compañía de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall. Ahora, el tener que sentarse en una de las sillas de aquél despacho… a Draco no le agradaba del todo la idea, más porque le evocaba un sinfín de recuerdos oscuros, que en ese momento no debían de interferir con lo que le debía de transmitir a Harry.

—Soy todo oídos, Malfoy.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Lo que te voy a contar, no debe de salir de estas cuatro paredes—soltó, mirando con algo de recelo a los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts que dormitaban plácidamente en sus cuadros. Draco sintió un escalofrío al ver el cuadro de Dumbledore, con esa misma tranquilidad apacible con la que lo vio por última vez en una de las peores noches de su vida.

—Tienes mi palabra Draco.

Harry vio cómo su interlocutor se relajó al escucharle.

—¿Crees en las profecías? —Harry frunció el ceño— Es sólo una pregunta algo… tonta, pero necesito saber tú opinión al respecto.

—No soy una buena persona para formular eso, más aún después de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en mi vida a partir de una. Pero, creo que una profecía es algo que puede llegar a pasar, eso si el camino de quienes involucra han sido llevados en esa dirección por el accionar de los mismos.

Se hizo un silencio en donde Harry pudo observar un evidente nerviosismo en Draco Malfoy que le recordó al chico al que había visto cuando tenía dieciséis años en los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona.

—Hay una profecía. —Era una afirmación no una pregunta, por lo que no se inmutó cuando Draco, lentamente, asintió.

—Una más antigua de lo que fue la tuya. Se remonta a la época artúrica, un poco antes de que los magos y brujas tuvieran que esconderse de los muggles. Antes incluso del nacimiento del mago al que todos hemos alabado por su grandeza.

—¿Con Merlín?

Draco asintió.

—Si no crees en las profecías, al menos ¿crees en el linaje de sangre?

—¿Quién?

—Mi hijo— los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy refulgieron con una emoción que Harry conocía muy bien—. Scorpius.

—Es increíble, ¿no es cierto? —la voz de Neville le sacó de sus pensamientos, era mejor que no pensara mucho en el asunto en esos momentos, ya tendría toda la semana para poder investigar sobre lo que Malfoy le había comunicado. Y si aquello era cierto, sólo Merlín podía apiadarse de ellos, pero él haría todo lo necesario para que sus hijos tuvieran un mejor camino, cuando el tiempo llegara. De momento se tenía que enfocar en el presente.

Harry sabía que después del banquete debía dirigir a todos hacia los terrenos del castillo, rumbo al Muro de los Lamentos, donde algunos de los familiares de los caídos de la guerra ya se encontraban añadiéndole recuerdos y mementos mágicos en su memoria. Muchos de ellos estarían esperando una respuesta sobre los hechos que habían ocurrido hacía unas horas, pero de momento Harry se dio la oportunidad de respirar profundo y sentirse como en casa, siendo transportado en el tiempo, se vio a sí mismo con once años, comiendo algo desanimado junto al resto de los Gryffindor ante la perspectiva de perder la Copa de las Casas contra Slytherin. Sonrió al ver cómo Draco Malfoy parecía estar pensando lo mismo, rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo de los puntos extra de Dumbledore, el que parecía disfrutar de sobre manera ese momento silencioso que compartían los ex compañeros, era Neville, quien desde su posición como Profesor y Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor veía con una nueva perspectiva el truco de Dumbledore. Sin duda cuando uno era seleccionado en una Casa, sería leal a ella hasta el final de sus días.

Sabiendo que no podía aplazar más aquello, Harry se giró para encontrarse con la mirada distante del Profesor Flitwick y de un Hagrid preocupado. Entre susurros, Harry comenzó a discutir con los profesores temas que iban desde la inminente ceremonia y la llegada del Ministro, hasta los posibles candidatos que ellos deberían de postular para el puesto de director, de los labios de la mayoría surgió un nombre, el cual Harry reconoció en seguida. Sólo esperaba que esa persona estuviera dispuesta a cargar con el peso del puesto de Director de Hogwarts.

Mientras eso sucedía, a unos metros de distancia, Astoria charlaba animadamente con Ginny, ambas se habían comunicado por la red flu, luego de que sus maridos hubieran marchado para asegurarse de que sus retoños estuvieran sanos y salvos. Ahora podía respirar tranquila. Aún podía sentir el latido de su corazón por el miedo que la inundó al escuchar las noticias. Sabía que debía haberle hablado a Scorpius antes sobre el legado de su familia, sólo que no había encontrado la forma de suavizarle las cosas. Sentada entre los Potter, se riñó a sí misma al darse cuenta de que quizás ese había sido uno de los grandes errores de los adultos en su juventud. Si hubieran sido más claros con lo que Harry tenía que hacer, quizá todo hubiera sido distinto, o tal vez no. Tal vez Harry necesitaba darse cuenta del poder que tenía por sí sólo. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con Scorpius? Debía hablar con sus padres cuanto antes, ellos eran los únicos que podían resolver aquél problema, más si lo que había escuchado era cierto. Temía que los Caballeros de Walpurgis pronto volvieran a resurgir, esa sombra espectral que amenazaba a su familia casi de manera constante desde el principio de los tiempos, o al menos desde aquella guerra en la que el mundo mágico había decidido permanecer bajo la sombra de los no mágicos, como un mundo alterno del que no se tendría conciencia nunca a menos de que se aguzara la vista y se creyeran en cosas inverosímiles.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse al ver a su hijo sonriendo, charlando con sus amigos. Sonrió con ganas al ver como su pequeño se ruborizaba cuando su amiga pelirroja le decía algo; ciertamente algo pasaba en esa relación que más tarde requeriría de su atención, hizo nota mental de decirle a Draco que ya era hora de tener una charla de hombres con su pequeño. Su pequeño. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Por qué el tiempo parecía ir tan rápido de golpe? Recordó de manera instantánea cómo había nacido su tesoro. Había sido una bendición. Desde el momento de su nacimiento supo que el legado que corría por sus venas se activaría, el hecho de que aún estuviera sano y salvo demostraba que tal vez las profecías fueran ciertas, por lo que de nuevo era imperioso que hablara cuanto antes con sus padres.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer, el Profesor Flitwick se alzó sobre una enorme tarima y dirigió unas pocas palabras para los presentes, invitándolos a participar de la ceremonia que en breve se celebraría en los terrenos del Castillo.

Los adultos se apartaron de los jóvenes, quienes empezaron a esparcirse rumbo a sus salas comunes, en un intento por arreglarse un poco, especialmente las jóvenes, pues sabían que la prensa estaría a pocos metros de ellos. Algunos no hicieron caso alguno y optaron por seguir en pijamas y pantunflas (algunas de ellas eran una viva réplica de los pies de un dragón lo que hacía imposible no lanzar miradas furtivas a su portador, especialmente porque le hacía lucir como si tuviera los pies enormes). Astoria sonrió al ver cómo su hijo optaba por seguir charlando con sus amigos, quienes lucían un poco sucios después de lo que habían pasado aquella madrugada.

—Lo que no me queda claro—la voz de Ron Weasley la sacó de sus cavilaciones— es cómo lograron romper el hechizo.

Harry, quien se había unido una vez más a su familia, sonrió al recordar lo que había escuchado a Albus susurrarle a James en la enfermería. Ron no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que su retoño había recibido su primer beso aquella madrugada, y por lo visto la susodicha no tenía recuerdo alguno de ello. Aunque ciertamente se la veía más relajada en su forma de interactuar con cierto rubio. Su sobrina le daría muchos dolores de cabeza a su padre, eso era seguro, más aún si sus predicciones eran certeras. Ron habría querido tener un giratiempo y lavarse la boca cuando había dicho aquello en la Plataforma del Andén 9 ¾.

—No tengo idea—sonrió Harry misteriosamente.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Algo sabes.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada del Castillo. Hermione y Ginny lo miraron con curiosidad, pero ambas decidieron esperar a que el pelinegro soltara la sopa en cualquier momento, o por lo menos hasta que Ginny pudiera sonsacarle la verdad, después de todo, Ron siempre sería el último de enterarse de todo.

—Hagrid, creo que es hora—anunció a su amigo semi-gigante quien le esperaba en las puertas de roble junto con el Profesor Longbottom—. Neville, encárguense de llevar a los chicos afuera, los veré allá en seguida.

Neville se juntó con el resto del plantel de profesores, que pronto comenzaron a darles instrucciones a los Premios Anuales y a los Prefectos para que los estudiantes atravesaran la entrada de la manera más ordenada posible.

En una procesión silenciosa y solemne, los alumnos de Hogwarts salieron a los terrenos del castillo, donde la brisa primaveral jugaba con el pasto y las copas de los árboles, llenando de magia natural aquél extraño paraje, donde una enorme cicatriz gris se erguía en medio del campo, casi bordeando al Bosque Prohibido, su extensión no era muy larga, pero era lo suficientemente ancha y alta como para destacar desde las gradas del Campo de Quidditch que se encontraba bastante alejado del lugar. Se habían dispuesto varias sillas, algunas de ellas ya estaban ocupadas por gente que tenía semblante serio y triste, entre las cuales se encontraba el hermano adoptivo de Albus y James, Teddy Lupin, siempre distinguible con su cabellera azul eléctrico. En medio del Muro de los Lamentos se había colocado una especie de pódium, lugar que ocuparía Harry cuando todo el mundo hubiera tomado sus puestos. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el canto de los pájaros a la distancia, junto al leve sonido de las olitas que se formaban en el Lago Negro porque el Calamar Gigante se estaba moviendo cerca de la superficie. Albus suspiró. Jamás se hubiera imaginado una ceremonia igual.

La prensa ya estaba en el lugar, los del Diario "_El Profeta_" habían mandado a dos de sus corresponsales estrella, los cuales eran vigilados por los ojos profesionales y atentos de la vieja Rita Skeeter que había ocupado uno de los asientos cercanos al pódium en un intento por obtener información privilegiada, aunque Hermione se aseguró de que el viejo escarabajo no pudiera escabullirse como siempre lo hacía. Era un momento de paz, y no debían perturbarlo más de lo que estaba desde hacía unas horas, ya que existía una leve tensión en el ambiente que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tenía los ojos puestos especialmente en Cho Corner, sin duda aquella mujer daría problemas de la misma forma que los había causado durante su quinto año, era una lástima que sólo Marrietta Edgecombe hubiera recibido el castigo.

Albus se acomodó entre Scorpius y Rose, quienes desde hacía unos minutos habían estado manteniendo una discusión sobre el cómo habían rescatado a todas las chicas. Rose sospechaba que había algo que sus dos amigos no le estaban contando, por lo que decidió que la mejor manera de poderles sonsacar algo era presionándoles mentalmente con preguntas, con lo que no contaba era con la gran persistencia de su rubio amigo, quien se mantenía más firme que una roca en cuanto a la historia que habían relatado para el resto de sus familiares (Scorpius había inventado que las habían despertado tirándoles agua, una de las tantas formas con las que habían intentado despertarles en realidad. Albus sólo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir ante la inverosímil parte de la historia que relataba su amigo, sólo ellos, James y Harry –que los había escuchado sin querer– sabían la verdad), por lo que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar de momento aquella descabellada historia, de la cual no había prueba alguna, porque ninguna de las pelirrojas estaba del todo mojada cuando se despertó –algo que ninguno de los dos amigos se había dado cuenta después de que las mojaran de verdad y que pasaron por alto debido a la desesperación que tenían en ese momento–. Una cosa era segura, Rose no pararía hasta descubrir realmente lo que había pasado aquella madrugada, pero probablemente tardaría años en descifrar el misterio.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar rodeando el Muro de los Lamentos, el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, se acercaron al pódium, quedando de frente ante todos los presentes. Albus jamás había visto un acto tan solemne como aquél, y eso que había participado de algunos en los que había sido requerida la presencia de la familia Potter en su totalidad, como el Baile de Navidad hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Hoy podía ver en el rostro de los presentes las mismas miradas que ponían sus padres cuando hablaban de sus aventuras en medio de la Guerra. Albus, quien muchas veces había soñado con participar de algo similar, comprendió de pronto la caga y la complejidad de lo que su corazón anhelaba. Ser un héroe verdadero no implicaba un camino fácil. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de su padre, que parecía más grande de lo que realmente era, su pelo ligeramente negro entre cano en algunas partes, y las pocas arrugas de expresión que tenía en el rostro no eran sólo que una pequeña parte de lo que hacía que luciera de tal forma, era su porte, la manera en que sus ojos verdes, detrás de sus características gafas de armazón redondo, recorrían cada uno de los rostros que lo miraban atentos desde sus sillas. Cuando las miradas de padre e hijo se encontraron, ambos se sonrieron en entendimiento. Estaban juntos, eso era lo que importaba.

—Hace veinte años—comenzó el Ministro de Magia, su voz áspera era potente, un contraste bastante diferente con la apariencia débil que empezaba a lucir por su edad, Kingsley Shacklebolt ya no era el mago que había sido antaño, pero su fuerza seguía irradiándose por cada uno de sus poros—, fuimos víctimas de un período de desolación. Nuestras vidas no fueron las mismas desde entonces, hemos buscado mantener la unidad, retomar nuestro lugar en el mundo de una manera pacífica— hizo una pausa, mirando levemente hacia el Bosque Prohibido con el ceño fruncido, sin duda pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas—. La Guerra…—suspiró—, se llevó a muchos de nuestros seres queridos. Hoy los tiempos cambiaron, hemos tenido paz, hemos visto renacer nuestra comunidad desde cenizas que parecían acumularse como un desierto, ahogándonos en los primeros días luego de la caída del mago que sembró el terror en nuestros corazones. Hace unas horas, hemos sido víctimas de una nueva ola de ataques, cómo ya han sido informados— hubo varios murmullos de inquietud entre las personas mayores, que miraban con aprehensión y miedo al Ministro, algunos de ellos giraron rápidamente hacia donde estaban los alumnos de Hogwarts, sin duda buscando a sus familiares, a sus hijos, y comprobando que estuvieran sanos y salvos—, no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió para que el orden de la paz se alterara nuevamente en esas horas, pero en este Aniversario quiero señalar que nuevamente hemos vencido a esas tinieblas, un rayo de esperanza siempre será la vencedora dentro de la oscuridad. Cedo mi lugar a Harry Potter, quien dirigirá unas palabras sobre estos hechos y sobre aquellos que nos marcaron hace veinte años atrás.

Harry le agradeció a Shacklebolt, quien se dirigió a su asiento tambaleándose ligeramente haciendo que su túnica azul marino luciera como un gran oleaje de tela.

—Nuevamente nos encontramos aquí, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió forzadamente— A veces quisiera que este encuentro fuera un poco distinto, yo creo que ellos lo hubieran querido. Dimos mucho de nosotros en esas batallas, porque eso fue la Guerra, un mar de batallas que parecían no tener fin. Hace unas horas experimenté el pánico, el dolor e incluso el miedo que muchos de ustedes debieron de haber sentido, cuando escucharon que sus hijos estaban en peligro, hace veinte años atrás—sus ojos se posaron en los Malfoy, Draco entendió el significado de lo que Harry le estaba comunicando, en cierta forma—. No hay magia más poderosa que el amor. Esas fueron las palabras más sabias que Albus Dumbledore me pudo decir alguna vez, pero jamás me dijo que ese poder, esa magia, sería también dolorosa. No es fácil saber que alguien a quien amas está en problemas. No es fácil ver a alguien a quien amas caer desde una torre. No es fácil ver a alguien a quien amas ser acuchillado, torturado, verlos partir delante de tus mismos ojos. No es fácil levantar la cabeza y pelear por ellos a los que más amas, en un intento de librarlos de todo mal que pueda sucederles. Hoy reviví aquellos sentimientos, reviví por los ojos de mis hijos la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo. Tengo la esperanza de que esta paz que hemos logrado continúe por un largo tiempo, pero realmente sería un engaño muy grave pensar que así fuere, después de todo, hierba mala nunca muere. Por eso, en este día les pido que estén alerta ante cualquier situación sospechosa. No fue un juego lo que ocurrió esta madrugada. Un error que cometieron los adultos cuando éramos jóvenes fue no decirnos directamente lo que estaba pasando, no prepararnos para lo que podía ser. No sé si aquello hubiera cambiado algo, pero estoy seguro que me hubiera gustado que se trataran las cosas de manera distinta, tal vez no hubiéramos perdido mucho tiempo, eso no sabré decirlo nunca. Por eso quiero hacer la diferencia y les pido que tengan precaución. Sabemos lo que es el dolor de una batalla, sabemos lo que es el odio de una Guerra. Busquemos ante todo que la paz que construimos no se derrumbe nuevamente, estemos preparados para pelear por lo que amamos, desde ahora, con tranquilidad preparemos el camino de la generación de los más chicos, ellos son el futuro de nuestro mundo.

El horizonte comenzó a oscurecerse, el día comenzaba a darle el paso a la noche en una metáfora demasiado escalofriante para el gusto de Draco Malfoy, quien aún tenía en sus oídos el discurso que Harry había dado. El moriría por su hijo y su esposa, había adquirido el papel de guardián desde el momento en el que había aceptado su amor por aquella joven mujer que tanto se le había calado en su ser, en esos momentos donde aún se sentía como un monstruo y el mundo no era más que una pesadilla, su ángel lo había salvado y por eso había reconocido el amor. Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, la magia más poderosa era el amor, sin él su pequeño no hubiera existido nunca, la luz de sus ojos, su orgullo. Suspiró con pesar cuando su mente se detuvo en la imagen del día de su compromiso con Astoria. Hyperion Greengrass le había apartado de la fiesta que habían realizado en enorme casa que la familia de Astoria tenía en Tintagel, apartándole del resto de la familia para revelarle un secreto que pronto tendría que serle revelado a su hijo.

—Existen varias formas de magia—recordó que le dijo el Señor Greengrass con esa voz grave y solemne que le caracterizaba—, pero no hay ninguna más poderosa que la que surge de los sentimientos. Tardé en tener confianza en ti, más por tu oscuro pasado que por tu persona, pero he visto cómo miras a mi hija. —Sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica, Hyperion Greengrass le miró con sus ojos azules, esperando una reacción negativa por parte de Draco, después de todo lo que iban a hacer era un pacto que pondría en juego su vida—. ¿Juras por tu vida, mantener la de mi hija y la de la familia de su madre?

—Lo juro.

—¿Juras con tu vida defender los secretos, los ideales y los tesoros de los Sauveterre?

—Lo juro.

—¿Reconoces como enemigo máximo a los Caballeros de Walpurgis?

—Los reconozco y los repudio.

—Pero, ante todo— el hombre le tomó la mano con firmeza—, ¿juras lealtad a los Guardianes del Ocaso?

—Lo juro.

El viento fresco de la primavera hizo que Draco volviera al presente. A su alrededor cientos de magos y brujas alzaban sus varitas al cielo oscuro, iluminando con sus puntas el silencio de la noche, a forma de respeto y remembranza por los caídos de la Guerra. A unos metros de ellos Scorpius alzaba la suya, con semblante serio y demasiado solemne para el rostro de un chico de sólo doce años.

* * *

><p>La luz primaveral se filtraba por los ventanales de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, trayendo consigo el sonido de cientos de risas que llegaban desde los terrenos del castillo donde la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando su última tarde en Hogwarts.<p>

—Un knut por tus pensamientos— la voz de su amiga pelirroja lo hizo incorporarse de golpe de su asiento junto al gran ventanal por el cual había estado observando con sigilo al resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Demonios, Weasley! ¿No podías ser un poco menos exuberante? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Rose rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Scorpius, era obvio que el chico había estado recluyéndose en su mente durante los últimos días. Desde la ceremonia por el Aniversario de la Victoria, el chico no había sido del todo el mismo. Se le veía más serio que de costumbre y eso para Rose era decir mucho. Aunque si era honesta su querido primo, Albus, había estado en un estado similar, hasta que ella lo había confrontado el día anterior. Al parecer el pelinegro había quedado algo traumatizado con su experiencia en la Torre —algo entendible si se lo preguntaban a ella—, por lo que dedujo que Scorpius también necesitaba confesar su tiempo en aquél horrendo lugar.

—Bueno, _Malfoy_, convengamos de que has estado tan absorto en tu mundo que ni siquiera me has oído entrar.

Scorpius suspiró, sabía que iba a ser imposible desprenderse de Rose. Lo había visto el día anterior con Albus, quien había cedido a la presión. Lo único que tenía que hacer, entonces, era confesar al menos una parte de lo que le pasaba. No quería terminar muerto antes de tiempo si ella descubría que le había robado su primer beso.

—Lo siento—respondió con algo de pesar—. No soy la mejor persona para pasar estos momentos…

Rose soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

—Muchas cosas—respondió evasivamente el rubio, quería tener tiempo de pensar la mejor forma para sacarse a Rose de encima sin confesar su mayor crimen a la fecha—. Pero, la principal es que el verano está llegando.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

—Que me iré a Francia apenas empiecen las vacaciones.

Rose lo miró con comprensión.

—Pero nos veremos en el Mundial, tú mismo lo dijiste—le recordó la pelirroja—. Tu familia tiene las entradas para la final.

—Sí, eso sí. Mi preocupación nace en que no estarán allí para cuando mis abuelos me tengan que decir lo que tan crípticamente mi padre no ha querido decirme en todo este tiempo.

Entonces la niña lo comprendió. Scorpius tenía miedo.

—Sabes que pase lo que pase, estaremos ahí para ti, ¿no?

—¿Y si es algo malo? Ya sabes demasiado bien la historia de la magia como para saber que nosotros los Malfoy no somos muy bien asociados con el tema de las guerras.

—Pero esto es algo de los Greengrass, quienes no participaron con Voldemort ni con Grindelwald.

—Lo sé, pero no dejo de tener miedo, ¿sabes? La vida como un Malfoy no ha sido fácil.

—Ni como la de un Potter— Scorpius se sorprendió de ver a Albus ahí. El pelinegro sin duda había estado escuchando todo desde su lugar en la entrada de la Sala Común. Rose le sonrió a su primo—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado que soy la viva imagen de papá en lo que van de estos días? ¡Infinitas! Y eso que no hice nada heroico en aquél sitio…

—Ambos hicimos algo heroico ahí, Al—le recordó Scorpius.

—Bueno, he tenido mis dudas al respecto. Lo sabes.

El día anterior Albus les había contado todo lo que le había pasado por la mente desde que Nimue lo había hechizado con el Espejo de Oesed. Había seguido el consejo de su padre y había así calmado un poco sus pensamientos. Y Harry había estado en lo cierto. Los amigos son la mejor fuente de calma que uno puede pedir cuando la mente se encuentra intranquila.

—Me preocupa enterarme de algo terrible. La vara que puso mi padre cuando me dijo que tenía que hablar con mi abuelo Hyperion…—Scorpius aún recordaba la evasión en los ojos grises de su padre.

—No puede ser tan malo—le dijo Rose—. Estaremos ahí pase lo que pase.

—¿Lo prometen?

—Lo prometemos—dijeron al unísono Albus y Rose, ambos lo prometían con todo su corazón, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que aquella promesa significaría en un futuro no tan lejano. Sólo Merlín podría ser el único capaz de comprender el valor de ese pacto, tal como lo descubriría dentro de unos días Scorpius cuando estuviera por fin con sus abuelos en Francia.

—Nos veremos entonces en la final del Mundo—cambió de tema Albus, por lo que Scorpius le estuvo agradecido.

—¡Obvio que sí Potter! —le sonrió Scorpius— ¿Pensarás que me querré perder la fina de Brasil contra Irlanda?

—¡Apuestas muy alto, Malfoy! —contraatacó el pelinegro— Todos saben que la copa se disputará entre Bulgaria y Brasil.

—Los dos son muggles, todos saben que la final será entre Brasil y Gales. —Rose los miró con diversión.

—Eso lo dices porque Krum ya se jubiló y es nuestro Profesor —soltó Scorpius.

—¡Con la Copa del Mundo a su favor! —le recordó la pelirroja.

—Bulgaria es buena con o sin Krum…

—Querido primo, deberías leer más lo que ha estado publicando la tía Ginny…

—¡Lo he leído! —se quejó Albus— Y por eso opino que la final será entre Bulgaria y Brasil.

—Aunque Argentina, Francia y Gales también han estado jugando bien— murmuró Scorpius pensando en los últimos resultados de los partidos que recién habían empezado hacía unas semanas atrás.

—De Argentina no hablemos que sabemos que su jugador estrella tiene un ego tan grande que le impide ver correctamente dónde está la Snitch— le dijo Rose—, Francia no creo que pase de los cuartos, apuesto más por Gales, desde que Jones se convirtió en su entrenadora el equipo ha ido mejorando copa a copa.

Los tres amigos se pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo las posibilidades de cada país en la Final del Mundo que se celebraría en un mes y medio en las costas de Marsella. Algo que había alegrado en sobremanera a sus primos Victoire, Dominique y Louis, quienes desde hacía unos días no paraban de parlotear sobre la posibilidad de pasar el verano entero en Marsella, donde vivía su tía Gabrielle con su esposo Gustav Bastien, hermano menor de François Bastien, quien jugaba como guardián para la selección nacional de Quidditch de Francia.

Así fue como unas horas después, Scorpius se encontró de nuevo en la habitación que había compartido durante todo el año con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, acomodando el resto de sus pertenencias en su baúl.

—¿A dónde irán de vacaciones? —inquirió Samuel Jackson, quién seguía tratando de encontrar algunas de sus pertenencias que habían ido recorriendo toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Mis padres quieren llevarnos a Alemania—contestó Horace Heldenberg no muy convencido con la idea—. Solamente porque ellos tienen un viaje de negocios por parte del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales.

—¿Tan malo es? —le preguntó David.

—¡No tienes ni idea!— respondió por Horace, Albus—. Si lo de Heldenberg es aburrido, lo de mis padres y mi familia no tiene nombre, pasar horas entre políticos es lo menos divertido que uno puede esperar.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos irán a algún lado—se quejó David—, yo me tengo que quedar en casa. ¡Ni siquiera podremos ver la final de Quidditch!

—Eso sí que está mal—acordó Samuel—. Aunque no tan malo como pasarlo con mis tíos en Bath, eso sí que es la muerte. Mi tía es una cocinera desastrosa y mis primas son dos pequeñas entrometidas…

Scorpius no escuchó nada más de la descripción de la familia de Samuel, pues se puso a pensar en la suya propia. Pronto vería de nuevo a sus tíos, a quienes no veía desde hacía varios años porque vivían en Estados Unidos, cuando era más chico solía jugar con su prima Dorea, pero temía que esta no se acordara del todo de él; ambos tenían cuatro y tres años respectivamente, cuando Daphne y David Matheson tuvieron que irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Dorea y él hubieran crecido como los Weasley.

Esperaba que aquél verano no fuera a resultar un caos, aunque el prospecto de pasar las últimas semanas en Marsella viendo la final de Quidditch era muy alentador. Tenía ganas de volver a ver la dinámica de la familia de sus dos amigos, por no mencionar el pasar un rato más con ellos. Era realmente extraño lo mucho que uno podía llegar a querer a sus amigos. Sentía que Albus y Rose eran una parte de él, como una familia, y eso que apenas llevaba meses de conocerlos.

—¡Chicos, el banquete ya va a empezar!— la voz de Sean Finnigan resonó por las escaleras hacia todos los dormitorios de la Torre.

Scorpius jamás había visto a sus compañeros correr tan rápido como aquella vez. Todos llegaron presurosos al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba engalanado con las banderas de las casas, anunciando así la pronto ceremonia de entrega de la Copa de las Casas. Si los cálculos de Rose no fallaban, las águilas estaban a la cabeza con 500 puntos estaba Ravenclaw, seguida de Slytherin con 450, Gryffindor en tercer lugar con 360 y en último lugar Hufflepuff con 300 puntos; algo que realmente era deprimente, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la Torre, sería justo que la puntuación cambiara un poco, y aunque sabía que esa habría sido una movida fantástica del antiguo director de sus padres en sus épocas de estudiante, tenía fe de que el viejo Flitwick honrara la memoria de Dumbledore haciendo lo mismo. Era hora de que el león rugiera de nuevo.

—Es deprimente—escuchó decir a James quien se servía copiosamente comida en el plato—, Louis no parará de vanagloriarse en todo el verano, ¡y eso que la Copa de Quidditch no se terminó de celebrar este año!

—Es injusto— le secundó Fred.

Rose rodó los ojos, pero tenía que admitir que sus dos primos tenían razón. Ciertamente tanto Louis como Dominique se volvían insoportables en los veranos en donde, desde que entraron en Hogwarts, Ravenclaw se destacaba por sobre la casa de los leones. Habría dado todos sus libros más queridos porque ese año fuera distinto.

—Ninguno de sus calificativos cambiará el hecho de que Ravenclaw nos pateó el trasero—les cayó Jocelyn Wood que estaba sentada a unos palmos de ellos—, ¿creen que me gusta saber que Hestia Towler se jactará de la victoria de su Casa cuando ella no tuvo nada que ver?

El Gran Comedor se puso en silencio al ver que el Profesor Flitwick se subía con algo de torpeza al banquito que normalmente era usado para la ceremonia de selección, para quedar a la altura del pódium desde donde normalmente el Director se dirigía a sus alumnos. El pequeño mago se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Otro año ha terminado! —exclamó con emoción— ¡Cuánto hemos aprehendido y cuánto hemos recordado! Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes esperan ansiosos la vacaciones, más aún después del estresante año que hemos vivido, pero— hizo una pausa para observar los jóvenes rostros de sus alumnos— quiero que recuerden, que lo que este año vivimos, será algo que nos marqué a muchos. Debemos estar preparados para todo lo que se nos venga en el futuro. Algo que jamás me imaginé era estar dándoles un discurso como este, ¿saben? Voy a extrañar mucho este Colegio, sus muros encantados llenos de historias. Un gran mago una vez nos dijo que Hogwarts siempre estará allí para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, pero yo añado… ¡Hogwarts siempre estará en nuestros corazones! Este año es el último mío y el último para los jóvenes de séptimo curso. Hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntos y a los más jóvenes les queda mucho más aún por aprender. Ningún camino nunca ha sido fácil, sólo nuestras decisiones, nuestro valor, coraje y convicción son lo suficientemente fuertes para generar la clase de mago o bruja que seremos en el futuro. La ceremonia de hoy debería de estar cubierta de un hermoso color azul, pero debo de ser tan justo como lo fueron mis antepasados en el puesto —aunque sólo llevo en él unos meses—, es por eso que he decidido otorgar unos puntos extra de último minuto.

Se escuchó un pequeño murmullo recorrer al Gran Comedor. Rose sonrió, Flitwick no le había fallado.

—Hace falta gran astucia para romper normas, pero hace falta coraje para romperlas en estados de crisis, por eso premio con veinte puntos para cada uno a los señores Sean Finnigan y Fred Weasley.

—¡Imposible!— sonrió con diversión Jocelyn Wood, mientras despeinaba a Fred, que era el que estaba más cercano a ella— Siempre saliéndose con la suya.

—¡Esta en nuestros genes!— sonrió con socarronería Fred.

—Con cuarenta puntos, premio al señor James Potter, por su habilidad nata con una escoba y su hábil mente de estratega— la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió acaloradamente, ante un James que se levantó de su asiento haciendo un gesto triunfal con las manos—. Al señor Albus Potter le otorgo cincuenta puntos por la destreza con la que logró desenvolverse en un territorio donde los adultos no se encontraban para ayudarle.

Albus sonrió con emoción, ya estaban casi a la par de Ravenclaw en la puntuación.

—Y por último, premio con sesenta puntos a un chico que a pesar de los prejuicios con los que muchos le miramos desde un principio, hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvar a nuestras alumnas hechizadas— hizo una pausa y sonrió mientras observaba a un incómodo Scorpius en la mesa de Gryffindor—, un verdadero león con una mente tan afilada como la de un águila, la astucia de una serpiente y la perseverancia de un tejón… el señor ¡Scorpius Malfoy!

—¡GANAMOS!— gritaron Fred, Sean y James a coro, tirando sus sombreros de pico al aire, a la par de que las banderas del Gran Comedor cambiaban su color de azul y bronce a rojo escarlata y oro.

—¡La Copa de las Casas es para Gryffindor!

Albus alcanzó a divisar como el Profesor Longbottom aplaudía de pie con orgullo por los alumnos de su Casa. Si Albus no recordaba mal, algo similar había ocurrido en el primer año de su padre, por lo que no sería una sorpresa que Neville Longbottom estuviera reviviendo su época como alumno de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>—Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo— dijo Rose mirando por la ventana.<p>

El Expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba arribando a su destino en Londres, lo que significaba que pronto deberían de separarse.

—Promete que escribirás, Malfoy— le dijo con tono serio.

—No me digas que me vas a extrañar, Weasley—Scorpius le sonrió con diversión al ver como las mejillas de Rose se encendían levemente. Albus a su lado soltó una risita.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Scorpius— soltó Rose—. A Al siempre lo tendré cerca, pero tú te irás a Francia y sólo nos veremos dentro de un mes.

—No te preocupes, Rosie, Malfoy te escribirá todos los días— murmuró Albus para que sólo Scorpius lo escuchara.

El rubio le pegó un codazo disimuladamente que sólo hizo que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Rose con suspicacia.

—Nada, absolutamente nada…

El expreso se detuvo en ese instante, lo que provocó que Scorpius soltara un largo suspiro. Entre los tres tomaron sus baúles y con mucho cuidado ataron a estos las jaulas de sus mascotas. Morgana y Arquímedes ulularon con algo de displacer al verse colocados sobre los bamboleantes carritos. Sólo el viejo Crookshanks (a quien sin duda la edad comenzaba a pesarle más de la cuenta), parecía tranquilo.

—¡Ahí están, ahí están! —la voz alegre de Lily Potter resonó en el andén al divisar a Albus y a sus amigos. James aún estaba en uno de los vagones despidiéndose de Sean y Fred.

—¡Tranquila, enana! —le saludó Albus con cariño.

—¿Me han traído algo? —inquirió la pequeña pelirroja.

—Con Fred intentamos traerte uno de los retretes del baño de chicas de segundo año— James hizo acto de presencia justo en ese momento—, pero el Profesor Longbottom nos detuvo antes de que lográramos sacarlo.

—¡Y es por algo por lo que estas en serios problemas, jovencito! —le regañó su madre que se había unido también al grupo.

James le sonrió con inocencia.

—¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones eran buenas!

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la elección de palabras de su hijo mayor.

—Bueno— suspiró Scorpius, quien había divisado a sus padres en un rincón apartado de la plataforma—, creo que es momento de partir.

—Nos veremos pronto, amigo— le sonrió Albus.

—No creas que te desharás tan pronto de nosotros, Malfoy.

—Un Potter y una Weasley amenazando a un Malfoy con su amistad eterna… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Los tres soltaron una carcajada. Después de todo, ellos eran una nueva generación donde las reglas debían de empezar a cambiar. A pesar de tener la sombra de sus padres en su camino, su camino sería distinto. Ellos eran la siguiente generación y ese no era el final de la aventura que les esperaba, ni siquiera el principio del final. Sino más bien, el final del principio.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ha sido un largo camino ¿no es cierto?<em>

_El primer año de esta generación ha llegado a su fin. Me siento orgullosa de eso. Y lamento la tardanza que tuve al respecto, pero espero haber hecho un final de un principio lo bastante genial como para que no me manden Avadas Kedavras… jajaja._

_Han sido largos meses, han pasado mil cosas, pero siempre los tuve presentes. Este trio no deja de darme ideas locas. Scorp, Al y Rose se han convertido en una parte de mi mente, que es simplemente mágica. _

_Cuando Rowling dijo que nosotros podríamos regresar a Hogwarts de diversas formas, jamás me imaginé regresar de lleno con esta historia. Espero que hayan revivido junto conmigo esa emoción y esa magia que Harry nos trajo a nuestros hogares. Sé que mis palabras a veces no llegan ni a la altura de Jo, pero darle vida y continuación a su obra es la forma mía en la que le doy las gracias._

_Gracias a todos ustedes también por darme tanta magia en estos tres años._

_¡Travesura realizada!_

_Aye436_

_PD: La lechuza trajo también el primer capítulo de **Legacy Tradition**._


End file.
